Silver-Shinobi Alliance
by QuestionMarkBob
Summary: When strange monsters attack a village in the Land of Fire, the Leaf responds by sending Anbu Black Ops to another world to find out who attacked them, but more is discovered besides another world, new romances and friendships will be forged in this encounter as a new evil will threaten both worlds. All rights to these characters and anime to Masashi Kishimoto and Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Prologue

**Land of Fire Small Rice Village Near the Land of Rice Patties Border…**

It was early morning for what was left of a small village, the houses burned to the ground and the villagers, many on the ground, some dead while others barley breathing. Then a mass swirl of leaves appeared, appearing were Leaf Shinobi along with a few of their Anbu Black Ops.

They immediately moved out and began to help the survivors and called for the medical corp. The medical-nin moved up and begun helping the injured. As for those who were dead, the shinobi with sorrow begun to take the bodies and bury them.

An Anbu member with a mask of a hawk and a katana on his back, and a standard Anbu uniform looked around in shock of what happened, what was going through his mind, "Who could have done this" thought the Anbu member?

He then looked to see a medical-nin working on a child, "You there what is the status of these people" asked the Anbu member?

"Some are dead, the rest are alive and will make a full recovery," replied the medical nin.

"What was the cause of death?" asked the Anbu member.

"Aside from a few we found burned in building, It appears that they died of extreme fatigue as if their energy was sucked dry" replied the medical-nin.

The Anbu member turned and began to get everyone's attention, "Everyone, I want the survivors healed and the dead buried, once the survivors are back to strength I want them to be questioned," ordered the Anbu Captain.

"Hai Taichou!" replied all ninja personal in unison.

 **Few Hours Later…**

A young man with black hair tied in a pony tail was approaching the village with additional shinobi. By now it was getting closer to noon. As he finished his approach, an Anbu member wearing a hawk mask appeared in front of him, Shikamaru, looked at the Anbu member, then, "rest of you help where you can, I need to talk with him," ordered Shikamaru. They all nodded and proceeded to help where they could. "Let's go talk over there, near those trees," said Shikamaru as the Anbu member gave him a nod.

Both young men walked over into the trees and began discussing the situation. "Nara-san the village…"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Shikamaru, "No need to get so formal with me my friend, please call me Shikamaru, also there is no need to be wearing that mask now, you can take it off, Yuki Akito."

The Anbu man took off his mask revealing a man with light purple eyes, short black hair, silver lines in his hair, and a small scar on his right cheek. "Very well, Shikamaru," smiled Akito.

"Alright, now tell me about the situation here," replied Shikamaru.

Hey everyone, my shot at a story, please review and if you want this story to continue.


	2. Chapter 1 Attackers Revealed

**Chapter 1 Attackers Revealed**

* * *

"According to the medical corps, the people here had their energy sucked dry and some people died due to extreme fatigue," said Akito.

"Were there any other injuries?" asked Shikamaru.

"Just a few burns and bruises, but besides that nothing," replied Akito.

"We are sure not dealing with bandit or rogue ninjas here, there are no cuts, blood is minimal, most of the food stores untouched aside from the burned downed building, and no real clues on who did this," said a thinking Shikamaru,

"What a drag."

"Shikamaru!" yelled an approaching medical-nin as Akito and Shikamaru turned their attention to him.

"One of the children is about to wake up," said the panting medical-nin. Akito and Shikamaru turned to look at one another, nodded and began to run with the medical-nin towards the temporary camp.

The three ninjas entered a tent full of recovered injured, many still resting. In the back of the tent in the right corner behind a small curtain"Does this child have parents?" asked Shikamaru as they walked towards the curtain.

"She has a mother, she will make a full recovery, we are not aware of a father at this moment," replied the medical nin.

"That good news," said Akito. The three men entered the tent as the young child began to wake up.

The world began to come too, blur vision becoming clearer, staring at a ceiling of some kind, but then a memory.

 **Flashback…**

Screams were all over the village, fire were being set by a monster launching fireballs. A monster with two horns that looked like a bull with a body of a woman spotted me and my mother. "Your energy will be mine!" yelled the monster in a terrifying voice. My mother attempted to protect me, but was knocked aside. The monster picked me up, staring coldly in my eyes with its red eyes, I tried to scream, but it was getting dark.

 **Flashback End…**

The girl suddenly jolted awake," AH!", screamed the girl, as Akito moved fast to calm the child down.

"It's all right, you're all right, your safe," said Akito in a calm voice, putting his hand on her shoulder, managing to calm down the young girl.

The girl immediately calmed down and looked at the man who calmed her down, and noticed a Leaf headband. "Your Leaf Shinobi?" asked the young girl,

"I am, my name is Yuki Akito, I was wondering if you could tell me…"

The girl suddenly lunged a hug on Akito crying, catching the Shinobi off guard for a moment. He proceeded to a small embrace and got out of the hug, "Everything is going to be all right," said Akito in a calm tone as he patted her on the head.

After a few minutes the girl calmed down, "My name is Asuna, some monsters came last night and attacked our village," said the girl almost going into tears again. "My mother tried to protect me, wait, where's my mother," as she was getting ready to cry again.

"Don't worry Asuna, your mother is resting nearby, she will wake up soon," replied Akito with a smile. The words immediately put Asuna at ease. "Can you remember how many were there?" asked Akito

"I only saw one," replied Asuna as her stomach began to growl.

"You must be hungry, bring her some food," Akito said turning towards the medical nin,"right away," as he walked away.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" asked Akito.

"The monster that attacked was an evil lady with horns, she had red eyes," replied Asuna as the medical-nin returned with food.

"Thank you Asuna, you were most helpful," as he turned to Shikamaru and he nodded.

Both men walked out of the tent, "Well at least we got something" said Akito,

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough," replied Shikamaru in disappointment. "Still, it's good she's ok."

"Will probably get more once the other patients begin to wake up," said Akito.

"Agreed," replied Shikamaru.

 **Few Hours Later…**

After hours of questioning other patients, many Shinobi were gathered around Shikamaru awaiting their next orders.

"Alright everyone, we have three monsters that attacked these people, one is described as a bull like lady, a lady with fire hair, and a lady that looks like a Venus fly trap, (What a drag why did it have to be girls)," briefed Shikamaru. "Assemble into squads of four and search the area." "If anyone finds anything, let me know immediately," ordered Shikamaru.

"Hai!"All the shinobi replied and formed up in squads of four and began to move out.

Akito looked around and pointed at three Shinobi, "Suzu, Sho, and Taro, you are all with me, lets go!" ordered Akito.

"Hai," they replied in unison as they all vanished in a swirl of leaves heading south.

The four-Leaf Shinobi were jumping from branch to branch at an impressive speed. "So. do you all think we are actually dealing with monsters?" asked Sho, as they all continue to move from branch to branch.

"Maybe they saw something that was not there, a genjutsu," replied Suzu, being a little skeptical.

"Listen everyone, this is all we have to go on, plus it takes a highly skilled genjutsu user to effect this many people," replied Taro putting doubt in Suzu skepticism.

"Let us also remember that we all here fought in the last Great Ninja War, so nothing that I hear now really surprises me" said Akito.

"You make a point there Akito," said Sho,

"Heh you all got me," admitted Suzu. "Can our jutsu effect these monsters?" asked Suzu,

"One way to find out," replied Akito.

"Hey everyone, look at that," said Taro getting everyone to come to a halt.

"Down there," pointed Taro, with everyone now looking at the ground spotting the foot prints.

All four-shinobi jumped down to look at the track, a closer look around the area revealed more than they bargained for. Burn marks on trees, the footprints were more like hove prints, and another pair of tracks were just oddly shaped. All were in awe by this, Taro reach down and put his hand on the closest track to him. "It's pretty warm, whoever or whatever was here wasn't from too long ago," said Taro.

"Then we're getting close," said Sho with enthusiasm.

"Well, I am a believer now," said Suzu as she looked up, "Everyone!" she said suddenly, "there is smoke up ahead," said a now alert Suzu, as well as the other shinobi becoming alert.

"According to a map I read earlier there's another village that way," said Sho.

"Sho, go back and get Shikamaru," ordered Akito.

"Right!" as Sho began running back disappearing from sight.

"Let's go, that village needs our help," said a worried Akito.

"We're with you Akito," replied Taro and Suzu in unison as they all began to run at full speed towards the village.

 **Village..**

People were running, screams filled the air, multiple monsters were attacking the village. A fire monster female saw a mother and son running, then suddenly the son tripped, his mother turning to help him up, then came the Youma. "Your energy is mine," laughed the Youma, as the Youma advanced towards them, the boy's mother attempted to shield here son, but the Youma picked her up and threw here to the side, "I'll get you later," laughed the Youma turning it's attention back to the boy, as she was about to pick up the child, suddenly the Youma shrieked in pain with kunai imbedded in its back,

"AH!" "Who dares," hissed the Youma, as she turned around, the Youma was meet with a,

"LEAF HURRICANE!",

yelled Akito, sending the Youma flying into a nearby building. Akito, looked at the boy and picked him up with Taro running up behind him, while Suzu tended to the boy's mother.

"How's his mother?" asked a concerned Akito.

"She's alive, just some bruised ribs, but she'll be fine," replied Suzu giving Akito some relief on his face.

"You will pay dearly for that!" hissed the Youma as it climbed out of the rubble. It then began to launch fireballs at the shinobi. Taro forming hand signs.

'EARTH STYLE MUD WALL!"

Taro raised a mud wall blocking the incoming fireballs.

"That must be the fire monster. "Suzu, get the mother and boy out of here, Taro, protect the civilians," ordered Akito as he handed the boy to Suzu as she placed the injured woman on her shoulders and nodded, Taro did the same and proceeded with his orders to protect civilians. Both left the fight to Akito as he then turned to face the fire monster.

"I will suck you dry!" said the angered Fire Youma, as it began to advance towards and staring daggers at the young Shinobi.

"You will not harm another person ever again. "You will die right here," said an angered Akito glaring daggers at the Fire Youma with his light purple eyes.

The Fire Youma made the first move and launched two fireballs.

Akito quickly formed hand signs

"WATER STYLE WATER BULLETS!"

Launching the water from his mouth putting out the fireballs. The Fire Youma launched a huge fireball at the shinobi and it landed, "Burn like hell boy!", yelled an excited Fire Youma, but then the supposed body transformed into water and this resulted in steam.

"What is this, where are you?" asked an angered Youma. Looking around only to be struck by a hail of shuriken.

"Up here," as the Youma looked and saw the shinobi on top of building glaring daggers at her.

"Your toys won't work on me," said the angered Fire Youma, taking out a few Shuriken.

"Hm, you're probably right about that," replied Akito in equal vigor.

The Fire Youma responded by launching more fire balls, this time the Shinobi dodged them all jumping down from the building, "Best if I avoid using Taijutsu on those flames, I'd get a nasty burn," thought Akito, forming more hand signs.

"WATER STYLE: VORTEX JUTSU!"

The vortex of water heading the Fire Youma pushing it back as it screamed in pain as it landed on the ground.

"I'm not done yet", thought Akito quickly forming more hand signs.

"SECRET JUTSU CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!"

Mirrors made of ice quickly surrounded the Fire Youma who was now getting up still reeling from the vortex as Akito entered the Ice Mirror and his reflection began reflecting off the mirrors throwing the Youma in anger and confusion. It launched more fireballs at the nearest mirror, only to find that it barley melted the ice, the Fire Youma began hissing at the mirrors.

"Like I said you will die here," said Akito in a serious tone.

"ICE STYLE SUBAMA BLIZZARD!"

A huge wave of small ice birds with sharpened wing began to swarm and cut the Fire Youma,

"AH!" screamed the Fire Youma as its flames also began to die down.

"Now", yelled Akito as he charged at the Fire Youma from a mirror behind her, drawing his katana from his back, as well as igniting his wind chakra into the blade.

"LEAF STYLE CRESCENT MOON DANCE!"

Slicing the Youma and half, only to say it's last words. "The Dark Kingdom will take over this world and the other world, LONG LIVE QUEEN METALIA!", yelled the Youma as it turned into dust.

Sheathing his katana, "What is the Dark Kingdom, who is Queen Metalia," thought Akito. Thinking of the Youma's last words, "Not if the Shinobi of the Leaf have something to say about it," smirked Akito.

"Your energy is mine!", yelled a charging Youma that looked like a bull, charging like a raging bull, Akito seeing this coming and quickly reaching for his katana ready to defend, but then…

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!"

The Bull Youma stopped in its track grunting in anger.

"Akito, backups arrived," said Shikamaru as several more leaf shinobi arrived forming hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

They all yelled in unison.

A huge volley of fireballs headed towards the Bull Youma and it was unable to move, Akito immediately formed hands signs to join in the attack.

"WIND STYLE: BREAKTHROUGH!"

The fireballs hit their marks, then the wind hit enhancing the fire and severly burning the Bull Youma, who was now screaming in great pain,

"AH!"

To finish this fight all the leaf shinobi launched a volley of explosive tags,

"BOOM"! The Bull Youma turning into dust.

"Akito, you, all right?' asked a concerned Shikamaru.

"I'm fine Shikamaru, just a little tired after all those jutsu I unleashed" replied Akito, "well here are the monsters."

Wait, wasn't their three of them," said Shikamaru remembering. Everyone looked around, then they heard

"AH!"

"Sounds like Suzu and Taro, they need help, lets go everyone," ordered Shikamaru as everyone took off to the direction of the sounds of another battle.

Suzu and Taro were holding their own, but this monster was giving them some trouble, the Flytrap Youma then charged, but then the reinforcements appeared behind the two shinobi and the Youma suddenly stopped.

"About time you all got here," said Taro.

"Hey, better late than never," replied Akito.

"True," replied Suzu, as all the Shinobi got into battle position staring daggers at the Youma.

"I shall take all your energy," with a slight fear in its voice but then light pierced the monster's lower abdomen from behind, feeling a shocking pain as well...

ZZZZ "Ah.", the screams were last thing all the shinobi heard, and the monster turning into dust was the last thing they saw of it.

A figure stood behind the dust where the monster once was, with dust falling out of his hand, a figure with raven black hair, his left eye covered by his hair, and a Sharingan in the right, everyone knew who this was, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the Leaf Shinobi, "We have a problem, and there is something you need to see."

 **Meanwhile…**

In a dark castle in the Artic, stood four figures in a room, one saying,

"Jedite, we should not have sent them to that world," said a man name Kunzite.

Before Jedite could explain himself, the door opened, and another man walked in. Everyone turned to look at the man. He had white like scales on his body like a snake, purple fang tattoos on his cheek, wearing a red hood and pair of glasses, and a live white snake as a tail "Nothing to worry about, though I do recommend that we lie low and not send anymore raids into that world, we got some energy out of it, but for now on we will focus on the energy of this world," said the red hooded man.

A man that these four generals knew as Yakushi Kabuto. "Will we still have our chance at revenge against the Sailor Senshi?" asked Nephrite.

"Of course, you will, but now that the Shinobi know of the Youma attacks, it will not be long before they get onto us, so we shall accelerate our plans a bit," said Kabuto in a confident tone.

"Then let me be the first to go collect energy on this world", said Zoisite. "Very well," replied Kabuto as the five men adjourned their meeting and left the room.

* * *

 **Please Review and Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Coming Crossroads

**Chapter 2 The Coming Crossroad**

 **Hikawa Shrine…**

 **Dream…**

A great battle was taking place in cold white winter, then a great darkness appeared over the horizon. The scouts were lying injured. Then there was nothing, several symbols began to appear. An hourglass, waves, a stone, what looked like clouds, and the last one stood out the most, it was a swirl in the shape of a leaf.

Hino Rei suddenly woke up from the dream, her head was throbbing, and she began to sweat, as well as panting.

"What was that?" thought Rei, she looked around a bit more then decided to go back to sleep.

 **Hikawa Shrine…**

The next day it was the afternoon, five girls were hanging out at Hikawa Shrine along with a black and white cat, and the summer break was ending as fall semester was about to being.

"Oh, summer's ending, I wish it was longer, said a bored Usagi, "but still I graduated High School!" Usagi got up and started to dance in excitement.

"Still wonder how you did it Usagi," said Makoto.

"Maybe someone replaced her during the exams," said Ami cutting in.

"I now know someone who graduated with low grades," said a cheerful Minako.

(Anime Fall) "You are all so mean," cried Usagi getting back up.

"Calm down Usagi, we were only kidding," chuckled Ami.

"Yea Usagi, in all seriousness congratulations," said Makoto smiling.

Rei was silent the whole time until, "Rei, are you all right, you've been quite this whole time," said a concerned Luna, "Is something the matter?"

"Well it's just I had a dream last night," replied Rei with a down look.

"What was it about?" asked Makoto.

Everyone turned their eyes to Rei as she began to speak, "Well, I saw a great darkness in a cold place, we were all down, then I saw five symbols, but there was one that stood out the most, a swirl in the shape of a leaf."

A silence filled the room, then broken by Makoto. "Is it a new enemy?" asked Makoto sounding a little uneasy.

"I hope not, the fight with Galaxia seven years ago was not easy and we have been at peace." said Minako.

"So, what were the other symbols?" asked Luna.

"There was an hour glass, a set of waves, clouds, and a rock," answered Rei. "However, that leaf symbol just stood out the most, its like it got most of my attention."

"Artemis, what do you make of these symbols?" asked Luna.

"No idea Luna," replied Artemis.

"Whatever, this enemy is we will be ready," said Ami.

"Right", Artemis, "it is your duty as the Sailor Scouts to fight evil that threaten this world, and I will honestly say, you've all become great warriors.

"Even you Usagi has improved the most," said Luna.

"Well whatever comes we will defeat it," said Usagi with confidence.

"We will thrash whoever or whatever comes," said Makoto.

"Now what do we make of the leaf symbol," asked Ami.

"It could be the symbol of the new enemy, for now let's be careful," replied Luna."

"Should we call the Outers for help?" asked Usagi.

"Not yet," replied Rei, "besides they will just blast everything, they should be coming back from a tour so Hotaru can continue High School."

"Hotaru has really grown," said Usagi.

"Alright everyone I got to go, I have to finish this assignment for school," said Ami, as she was packing.

"Yea I have to go also, I'm volunteering to help cook for the poor," said Makoto.

Everyone else saying their goodbyes went their own separate ways but would prepare a few funs days before their first semester of college. "I hope Rei dream was just a dream," said Usagi.

"Just be ready for anything," said Luna, as they were both walking home.

 **Leaf Village, Ichiraku Ramen Shop…**

(Slurp) "Ah, this is the good stuff," said Akito slurping his Ramen.

As Akito was eating his Ramen, unnoticed to him another customer walked in,

"Long time no see Akito," said an unknown yet familiar voice.

Akito turned his head around and smiled, "Uchia Kyoji, my old friend," said Akito forming a fist as Kyoji responded to the fist pump.

Kyoji took a seat next to Akito, "I'll have the regular please," said Kyoji.

"Coming right up," said Teuchi.

After a few minutes, Teuchi laid a bowl out for Kyoji, "Enjoy the food," said Teuchi.

"Extra pork on us," said Ayame.

"Thank you," said Kyoji beginning to eat the Ramen.

"So, I heard you took out some bandits in the mountains," said Akito.

"Eh," with a frown, as he was slurping noodles, "It was not too hard, wish I had something better than C ranked missions right now," said Kyoji taking another slurp of noodles. "Seriously when I first arrived, the bandit surrendered, it was boring." "Most of them surrendered when I arrived, and those who didn't were easy." "Speaking of missions, heard you had a run in with a monster in some village near the Land of Rice border," said Kyoji.

"You've only heard the half of it." "Only two words to describe it all, crazy shit," replied Akito sipping the last of his Ramen broth.

"What else was it?" asked Kyoji.

"Sigh, well, Sasuke arrived and told us he was tracking those monsters called Youma for a few days, they were actually four of them originally," said Akito. "Sasuke eliminated one of them but those other three escaped, he said he interrogated the Youma he defeated for a few days, they are from some place called the Dark Kingdom, and their leader is Queen Metalia," said Akito, "but there is more, after Sasuke helped us with the last Youma in that village, he asked me and Shikamaru to follow him. "

"What did Sasuke show you?" asked Kyoji.

"He leads the both of us to some hill, but the hill had some passageway that went underground, we went deep, then we came onto something," paused Akito, "it was a portal to another world."

A surprised look formed on Kyoji, as he was drinking some broth almost choking. "What! You're kidding, right?" said a shocked Kyoji.

"Come on Kyoji after on the things we've seen in the last Great Ninja war, your surprised?" asked Akito.

"You have a point, so what happened next?" asked Kyoji getting Akito to continue.

"Well after Sasuke showed us the portal, Shikamaru ordered me to bring reinforcements, after I brought them, Sasuke was gone," said Akito.

"So, where did Sasuke go?" asked Kyoji.

"He went into the portal and said he would give us word on what he has found, but that was about two week ago, after that I stayed in the village to help the civilians recover and rebuild, then I could return to the Leaf," said Akito.

"Sounds like another mess," said Kyoji finishing his broth, "You've been through a lot of shit."

"Yep, and I feel like the piles just going to get bigger to cleanup," replied Akito.

"Well lets just be ready for anything that comes up," said Kyoji.

"I've been away from the Leaf, how is Hana doing Kyoji?" asked a curious Akito.

"She is doing a lot of training and trying to get back into being a Shinobi again, I do not see her too often," said Kyoji.

"Guess we will have to delay the Team 2 reunion," said Akito with a small frown. "It's been tough, the jobs after the war have been kind of easy, though you had some Anbu missions, I'm having trouble finding legitimate opponents" said Kyoji, plus you fought that Youma you call it?"

"It was nothing to boast about," said Akito, "I did what had to be done."

A few minutes of chatting took place between the two friends, but then, "Hey you two," said a familiar voice.

Both friends turned around and saw Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, what's up?", said Kyoji.

"You here for lunch or business?" asked Akito.

"The Hokage has requested both of you immediately," ordered Shikamaru, Akito and Kyoji looked at each other and nodded, they proceeded to pay their bill and headed to the Hokage Office with Shikamaru.

 **Hokage Office…**

Shikamaru, Akito, and Kyoji opened the door to the Hokage office, a man with a Kage robe and a mask on, with white hair and the three Shinobi stood in front of him.

"You wanted to see us Lord Hokage," said Akito breaking the silence.

"Please, drop the lord, I'm not used to being called that." said Kakashi.

"You have a mission for us, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Kyoji.

"Yes, a message from Sasuke has arrived," said Kakashi putting the office in silence.

The silence lasted for a few minutes, but was broken, "So, what does the message say?" asked Kyoji.

"It was a long message but to sum it up, here what it says," as Kakashi began reading the important parts of the scroll, "According the Sasuke, this other world is way more technological and he has already acquired samples, we began to reserve engineer it, and mentioned a big city, he also has talked to the local population, reports that they likely do not have anything to do with the Dark Kingdom, but he also reports of heroines called the Sailor Senshi,", said Kakashi putting down the scroll.

"So, what is the mission, and what else does Sasuke say about these Sailor Senshi, can we trust them?" asked Akito.

"From what Sasuke says, the people speak good about them, though they have not been seen or heard from in four years," replied Kakashi.

"So whats the missions?" asked Kyoji.

"This will be an S-class mission, your mission is to establish an outpost in the world, find the Sailor Senshi and see if they are friend or foe, if they are friend, establish an alliance, if they are enemies, eliminate them, and finally gather information on the Dark Kingdom," replied Kakashi, "you are to prepare to leave in about one week, Yuki Akito and Uchiha Kyoji." "Also, your teammate Hyuga Hana will join you as soon as she is done training and if she can overcome her condition, otherwise I will send someone else" added Kakashi, now are there any questions?" asked Kakashi.

"Where are we going to live in big city and where will funds come from?" asked Akito.

"Living in a world like that sounds expensive, so I am sure that we will need more than the Leaf's check book for this," added Kyoji.

"Sasuke will have everything you need when you go through the portal, he will meet you on the other side," answered Kakashi, "as for funding, I asked Naruto to send Jiraiya books and have them published in that world," said Kakashi.

A silence suddenly filled the room and sweat dropped from Akito and Kyoji, with their faces red the… (Anime Fall down), getting up, "Um Kakashi no one will think we are the authors, right?" asked a scared Akito and Kyoji having a similar expression.

"Not to worry, fund will be sent to your account, Sasuke will set things up and will give more instructions when you arrive, and one more thing, do not forget to keep in touch," answered Kakashi. "Just to remind the both of you, keep your identities as ninjas a secret unless revealing yourselves become necessary and keep under the radar," said Kakashi, "you will prepare to leave within a week", your dismissed."

"Hai," replied Akito and Kyoji as they disappeared.

"Will they be ok?" asked a concerned Shikamaru.

"They will, Akito has been a fine Shinobi for years now, not to mention one of my best Anbu operatives, and Kyoji, well, has done some Anbu work, but remain a fine Shinobi none the less, they will succeed," replied Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"Oh, and Shikamaru, could you bring some Ichiraku Ramen?" asked Kakashi.

"Sure, why not," replied Shikamaru with a smile.

"Another mess we have gotten ourselves into," said Kakashi,"

"Yep, but trouble found us this time" replied Shikamaru as he was leaving to get takeout.

 **Outiside the Hokage Office…**

"Finally, a real mission," said an excited Kyoji.

"It has been while since we teamed up for a mission," said Akito, "Like old times." "We have a week before we leave, lets get medicine, kunai, and tags."

"I will get the kunai and shuriken," said Kyoji.

"Right, I'll take care of the medicine and tags, a quick visit to Sakura and Lady Tsunade should help," said Akito.

"I'll go see Tenten, see always has plenty of kunai and shuriken to spare," said Kyoji.

"We should also do some training to get back into synch, will meet at the training grounds tomorrow," said Akito as he began to turn his way towards the Leaf Hospital. "I'll cya later Kyoji."

"Bye," replied Kyoji as both shinobi began preparing for their mission.

 **Hyuga Household…**

A training session was going on between a young lady and one man. Then suddenly the young lady collapsed to the ground shaking. The man ran over immediately and with concern, "That is enough for today Hana," Get some rest and come back here tomorrow," said Hiashi as young lady recovered from her shaking, got up and a small bow to her uncle and left.

"I truly hope you can recover from your condition, the last Great Ninja War has affected you greatly," said a concerned Hiashi.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, please review and enjoy. If you have questions, ideas or advice for me, let me know in the review. Q Bob Out.**


	4. Chapter 3 Ninja in Juuban

**Chapter 3 Ninja in Juuban**

 **Here Chapter 3 Enjoy.**

 **Leaf Village Gate…**

It was early morning with a clouded night, with a gentle breeze, Genma was keeping watch over the Leaf gate, and making sure of no unscheduled departures, but then he saw two men approaching, wearing Anbu uniforms and backpacks. One had a Hawk mask and the other a wolf mask, as they approached the Gate, "I've been expecting you two" said Genma as both ninja turned to him and nodded, "Good luck to both of you." With that they took off at great speed towards the hill with a portal underground and from there, there mission had begun.

 **Few Hours Later…**

The two Anbu were jumping tree to tree until they came upon the hill that was their destination, and with that the underground passage. They both walked down the dark tunnel and came upon a group bearing the Leaf Headbands, one with red fang marks on his face approached them and began sniffing them along with his big white dog. "I know who you two are," said the man.

"You should not reveal our names right now, Inzuka Kiba," said the Hawk mask Anbu in a serious tone.

"Heh, don't worry I know," laughed Kiba, "but in all seriousness good luck."

The two Anbu members walked forward into the portal to an unknown world.

"Man, I wish I got to go to a new world," sighed Kiba, with Akamaru at his side.

"Bark!"

 **Tsukino Residence…**

An Alarm went off for fifteen minutes, "Usagi wake up your going to be late," said Luna.

"Ah! I am going to be late," yelled Usagi.

 **Streets…**

Usagi was running down the street towards Juuban District University with Luna at her side, she was hoping to get they're on time. On the way she spotted another girl ahead of her who was a Blonde and with a bow, as well as a white cat.

"Minako, you woke up late too?! yelled Usagi catching up to Minako.

"My alarm clock did not go off," cried Minkao.

"Even after graduation, the both of you still haven't gotten a new alarm clock," said a disbelieved Artemis.

"You two will be tardy for the rest of your lives," sighed Luna.

 **Juuban District University…**

Both girls walked into their Algebra class and sat down. Outside the university, Artemis and Luna were sitting.

"After all these years they still become late, though this time they were right on time," said Luna.

"Guess some things never change," said Artemis.

"Say Artemis, what do you make of Rei dream?" asked Luna.

"Well the spiral shaped of a leaf could be a new enemy, we just do not know," replied Artemis.

"There was no such symbol in the Silver Millennium," said Luna,

"Rei's visions have never been wrong, we cannot doubt that now, even after four years of peace.

"Agreed," replied Artemis, "but until then, lets find some food." Both cats left the university to go find food and until Usagi and Minako finished their classes for the day.

 **Cave…**

Two figures came out of a strange portal and were a little dazed. "I'm dizzy," groaned Akito, "I do not think I'll get used to that. Hey Kyoji, you, all right?"

"I'm fine, that was one heck of a trip," replied Kyoji.

The two continued to go through the cave, but then, "Well, about time you two got here," said a voice as the two looked ahead and saw Sasuke. Both walking up to him,

"So, what are the extra details?" asked Kyoji.

"Let's go, I'll explain on the way, "replied Sasuke as the three of them began moving through the cave.

"The Sailor Senshi have not appeared in four years" said Sasuke as they were walking, "since they were last seen, though people believe they will appear when there is trouble. Their leader is Sailor Moon," said Sasuke as the three men continued through the cave.

"So how many Senshi are there?" asked Akito.

"From what I've heard from local people, there are about nine, but reports vary," answered Sasuke.

"Should we be worried about anyone stumbling into that portal besides those Youma?" asked Kyoji noticing the mining equipment.

"This mine has been closed off," answered Sasuke.

"Least no civilians will wonder in here," said a relived Kyoji. The three men looked ahead and saw light.

"Finally, the way out," said Akito smiling under his hawk mask.

 **Outside the Closed Mine…**

The three men walked out of the closed mine. Sasuke went to a nearby bush and picked up two backpacks and tossed them to the two Anbu memebers, which they caught.

"So, what's in here?" asked Kyoji.

"IDs, clothes, address to your new home, some notes about this world, credits cards, and some money. You should only wear your Anbu masks and uniform when your fighting, blend in with the populace and not draw unwanted attention," answered Sasuke. "As soon as you get to your new apartment send a message the Hokage that you've arrived and begun your mission, I will continue to keep in touch with you," instructed Sasuke, "Anymore questions?"

"What will you do cousin?" asked Kyoji.

"The enemy will likely attack here since previous data I have read from the city library showed many attacks in the past, while you two begin searching for Sailor Moon in the Juuban District, I'll be leaving to search for the enemy in this world, also I wil keep you both updated when I can," answered Sasuke, "Any other questions?" asked Sasuke.

"That will be all Sasuke," answered Akito.

"Very well, your transportation is called a bus, follow that old path over there to the bus stop," pointed Sasuke the vanishing into a swirl of leaves.

"Well let's get dressed, lets put our uniforms in the scrolls and go," said Akito as he looked at Kyoji as he nodded.

Akito and Kyoji were walking down a path towards a bus stop, Akito had on long pants, white shirt with brown overcoat, black cap, and white shoes. Kyoji had on jeans with a white collared shirt, sneakers, and sunglasses.

"So, this is a bus," thought Kyoji.

Both shinobi waited at the stop until the bus arrived, they went aboard, paid their fair, and they were off to Tokyo's Juuban District.

 **Crown Cafe…**

The five Senshi were at the café enjoying some lunch before going about the rest of their day.

"Algebra was boring," said Usagi sipping her milkshake.

"It was," said an agreeing Minako.

"My first class was Culinary, and it was fun," said Makoto, "So, Ami, how was your class?"

"It was good thanks for asking," replied Ami.

Rei was in a happier mood, though she as bored that she must do is remain a priestess. "They all have something going for them, I guess I will inherit the shrine" thought Rei.

"Hey why don't we all walk through the park before going back to class," suggested Minkao.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Rei as everyone else nodded in agreement.

The five girls paid their bill and walked outside towards the park as a bus was passing by.

 **On the Bus…**

"This city is massive," said Akito holding on to a pole. "Where ever this Sailor Moon is, it going to take us time to find her and the Senshi."

"Not to worry, I learned something from Sasuke that will help us find the Senshi," said a confident Kyoji.

"Really," said an interested Akito, "What did you learn?"

"My Sharingan can pick up chakra, with that I can find abnormal chakra in people and that how we will find the Senshi," replied Kyoji with a smirk.

"Really, can you check to see if the Senshi are on this bus?" asked Akito.

Kyoji activated his Sharingan and lifted his sunglasses a bit and started looking at passengers without anyone but Akito noticing, after looking for a few minutes. "Nope everyone here appears normal, no unusually high chakra, people here have it, but its not been developed to be used," said Kyoji.

"Makes sense since these people do not put in the work to develop their chakra," replied Akito. The bus then came to a stop. "Here our stop," said Akito.

The two-shinobi stepped off the bus and nearby was a tall white apartment building. "This is our apartment," said a stunned Kyoji.

"Looks way too fancy." Akito pulled the address book to double check, "Yep, this is it," said Akito as the two were still in awe as they walked towards their new home for their mission.

 **Inside the Apartment…**

The two-shinobi walked into the lobby, had words with the lady at the desk. The lady handed their keys after they showed their identifications, and they went to the elevator and pressed the fiftieth floor. "We are looking for room 5007," said Akito to Kyoji. The elevator doors opened, and they proceeded out and turned right, and not too far was their room. With key in hand Akito opened the room, and both stepped in, Kyoji finding the light switch and both were in disbelief.

"This is the fanciest apartment I have ever seen," said Kyoji.

"This is way better than my place in the Leaf," said Akito. Both spread out and looked around the apartment,

"Hey Akito, a balcony," said Kyoji. Akito came over to look,

"Perfect," smiled Akito as well as Kyoji. "Will be able to come in and out from missions from here." Akito went back to look around the kitchen, "Looks like we will need to go grocery shopping," said Akito. Akito went back the the living room and saw Kyoji in his Anbu uniform, "What are you doing Kyoji?" asked Akito.

"Just going to look around," replied Kyoji.

"Very well, this place has a computer, going to look at it, don't forget to send a message back to the Leaf, and remember to remain unseen," said Akito.

"I know," replied Kyoji, "Speaking of unseen, we should have codenames incase people ask for them," suggested Kyoji.

"Good idea," replied Akito. They both stood there for a moment and then, "Ah, since I wear a hawk mask and you wear a wolf mask," said Akito with confidence, "How about Hawk and Wolf?" suggested Akito.

"Fine with me," said Kyoji as he was walking to the balcony.

"And remember to remain unseen, Wolf" said Akito.

"Right," replied Wolf as he jumped off the balcony towards another building using some genjutsu to remain unseen. Akito then went to sit down and turned on the computer as well as the nearby TV, "Time to get started," said Akito.

 **Juuban Park…**

Usagi and her friends were finished walking through the park.

"Well I got to go," said Makato, "Going to the gym," as she was running and waving goodbye.

"Got to get back to the shrine," said Rei as she took off as well.

"I've got a Cram School," said Ami.

"Got to go to Physics class," said Minako. All the girls left and Usagi was left alone until

"Usako," said a familiar voice.

Usagi turned to see "Mamoru-chan" cried Usagi as she ran to hug her boyfriend.

"Great to see you Usako, so where would you like to go?" asked Mamoru.

"How about that new ice cream place," said Usagi.

"Alright Usako," said Mamoru as they both left the park for their date.

 **Meanwhile…**

A new ice cream shop has opened and was filled with seventy-five flavors, was quickly getting popular and filled with people.

"Hold on miss, I'll go check the back for more," said the lady as she went to the back of the store.

"Lot of people out there," said a voice in the shadows.

"Yes Zoisite, I'll be ready to harvest energy soon," said the Ice Youma.

"Good I'll leave the rest to you," said Zoisite as he disappeared.

 **On Rooftops…**

Kyoji was jumping from building to building at a fast pace missing the wind against his face that his wolf mask covered, then came to a stop. "Well since I'm out," said Kyoji sitting down, "mind as well look for the Senshi, but first" forming hand signs,

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Appeared in s puff of smoke was a Hawk, "What do you want now," said the Hawk.

"Cut the attitude Swift, I need you to get this message back to the Leaf," instructed Kyoji with a vein.

"Fine," said Swift receiving the scroll. "Cya", as he vanished in smoke.

"Well it seems summonings work here," said Kyoji, "Ok, time to find the Senshi," activating his Sharingan and standing back up.

Kyoji looked around the city and saw a shop with a lot of people, hoping for a Senshi he looked closer, but it was not a Senshi that caught his attention, but something dark coming out of one lady who was outside an Ice Cream shop giving samples to people and then went back inside. Kyoji jumped down closer to get a better look, the unusual chakra surrounding that one, "Could this be a Youma" thought Kyoji. To get a closer look, Kyoji formed some hand signs,

"Transformation Jutsu!"

Disguising himself as a young business man he entered the ice cream shop getting through the crowd of people to get closer to the dark figure. The place was crowded, he looked around to see the woman with dark chakra surrounding her and he found her serving more ice cream, but could feel the evil intent, it almost chocked the air around him. Looking at some other workers, they too had a strange color to them, looking at them with his Sharingan under his sunglasses. "Those workers are being controlled, some sort of genjustsu? Too many people here. What should I do?" thought Kyoji.

Looking around he saw a red box with a switch on a nearby wall, "Perfect, a fire alarm," with a smirk, Kyoji walked over to the fire alarm without anyone noticing, he looked one last time and pulled the fire alarm.

Ring!

The fire alarm went off causing panic as people ran out the door, the Youma realizing what was happening transformed into its true form.

"You!" hissed the Youma at the disguised Kyoji, "I shall enjoy sucking you dry!" "Minions get him!" The controlled workers did as they were ordered a began to race towards Kyoji and grabbed him like a vice, but he turned into a puff of smoke and it was a log. "Where did he go," said the angry Youma looking around for the man.

"Over here" said a voice as the Youma and controlled workers looked in the direction of the voice.

Standing there was Kyoji arms crossed, now in Anbu uniform, "The names Wolf. I am going to put an end to your plans" said Wolf in a confident tone.

"Agh!" "get him" yelled the Youma as the workers obeyed and charged him.

Quickly activating his Sharingan, as several workers charged him once more, the first man attempted to punch him, Kyoji blocked it, then locked onto his eyes with his Sharingan and put him to sleep. With the other workers he repeated the same process, either blocking or dodging their attack and undoing the mind control by putting them into a genjutsu sleep. Eventually Kyoji succeeded in putting all the workers to the ground without hurting them too much. But then…

Crash!

 **Streets…**

Quickly getting up and assessing the situation, Kyoji looked around and realized he was outside and sees a broken window. "Lucky shot", he thought, and then noticing many more people and the Youma beginning to advance out of the building through the broken window. Kyoji looked towards the people yelling, "Get out of here it's not safe!"

The people around started to run in many direction "Monster!"

Kyoji looked around and noticed a few staying in hiding places, "Damn, some people don't listen", thought Kyoji now turning towards the Youma staring daggers at it, he pulled out his kunai and prepared for battle.

The Youma faced Kyoji with a death glare, "I will rip you apart!" it declared. Raising it hands a launching a volley of razor sharp ice.

Kyoji quickly began dodging and blocking the sharpened ice with his kunai. Kyoji then reached for some Shuriken and returned fire at the Youma, doing a hand sign.

"SHADOW SHRUIKEN JUTSU!"

The few Shuriken he launched multiplied into many.

"Ah!" screamed the Youma in pain. "You will pay for that!" It raised it hand and launched another volley of razor ice.

Kyoji then moved to charge straight into the volley dodging it side to side and blocking with his kunai, once he was close he vanished.

"What?! Where did he go?' the Youma said looking for him only to get kicked hard in the chin getting sent airborne very high. Kyoji reappeared in the air directly behind the Youma

"Now!" yelled Kyoji, commencing with an incredible series of kicks.

"LIONS REDAN!"

The Youma was on the ground taking great damage after the last kick to its abdomen. Trying to get up only to get a volley of kunai,

"AH!" screamed the Youma in pain.

"You're going down," said Kyoji as the paper bombs on the Kunais began to explode.

BOOM!

Smoke enveloped the area, checking with his Sharingan, Wolf quickly formed hand a hand sign and began gathering chakra in his right hand.

"AH! You will die!" screamed the Youma charging at Wolf.

Wolf was ready, lighting gathered in his right-hand chirping like thousands of birds, he then charged straight at the Youma.

The Youma seeing this turned its hand into an ice sword. Both not backing down as they collided. Seeing the ice blade, he dodged it and launching his attack to its chest.

"CHIDORI!"

Kyoji attack caused the Youma great pain.

"Ah! Screaming in pain as the Youma said some last words. "No one messes with the Dark Kingdom, they'll come for you!" Screaming its last words, as it turned to dust, the last thing it saw was the Sharingan blazing through the wolf mask staring coldly.

"And I'll be waiting," thought Wolf, then seeing reporters starting to approach

"Sir, who are you?" asked one.

"Are you associated with the Sailor Senshi," asked another reporter?"

Wolf immediately disappeared in a swirl of leaves to avoid the approaching media.

From a nearby rooftop Wolf observed the scene deactivating his Sharingan. "Whew, hadn't had a fight like that in a while, better get back to Akito," said Wolf as he jumped away to a nearby roof.

A young couple were on their way to the new ice cream shop, but came on a scene they did not expect. Reporters were everywhere, as well as police and paramedics. "Mamoru, what happened here?" asked a stunned Usagi.

"I don't know Usako," Mamoru said just as stunned. They began to look around and overheard words from many people, something about a monster and some warrior fighting each other. They both immediately began to look around, then,

"Ting."

"Huh, what is this?" wondered Usagi, realizing she stepped on something as she went down to pick up the black object shaped like a star.

"Usako, what did you find?" asked Mamoru also looking at the strange object, "Usako we better contact the others."

"Right" replied Usagi as they both began to walk off, Usagi pulled out her communicator, "Everyone they're been a Youma attack, we need to meet soon," said Usagi.

"I will wait for you all at the shrine," suggested Rei.

"Cya you all there," said Makato.

"I'm on my way," replied Ami.

"Coming," said Minako.

Usagi turned off the communicator and looked at Mamoru, "After all these years of peace," said Usagi solemnly, "A new enemy has come."

"We will win Usako," said Mamoru bring Usagi closer for a hug, "It will be all right." They embraced, but continued on to Hikawa Shrine with the Sun beginning to go down.

 **Apartment…**

Wolf arrived at the balcony of the apartment room, sticking the landing on the balcony and walked through the sliding door only to see a waiting Akito with arms crossed. "So, how it go?" asked Akito with a grin. "Oh, and good job beating the Youma."

"Wait how did you know about the fight?" asked Kyoji taking off his wolf mask in surprise.

"Come right this way," said Akito waving his finger as Kyoji followed right behind towards the computer, "You see, you became something called a web sensation," said Akito sitting down and pulling something up.

"What's a web…"

"This," interrupted Akito showing a video.

Kyoji watched the video and realized his battle was recorded and his jaw dropped, "Ah crap," said a downed Kyoji.

"Oh and this also," said Akito turning on the TV with a remote.

Reporter was at the scene of the attack, "We are here on the scene of a monster and a ninja in a battle, who is this ninja…

Kyoji could only facepalm.

"Sigh, well we have to be more careful of the technology here," said Akito "Well, when we keep a low profile. we need to be more aware of civilians."

"Agreed," said Kyoji, "You think the Senshi know we are here?"

"Most likely yes, since you put on a show and-," "Ding Dong!" "Oh, the pizza here," said Akito. Akito went to the door, paid the pizza man, and took the pizza to the table where Kyoji was waiting.

"So, what pizza did you order?" asked Kyoji.

"Cheese," replied Akito as he opened the box for a slice and Kyoji following suit.

"Anyways, continuing where I've left off, the Sailor Senshi now know of our existence, well you at least," grinned Akito and Kyoji glaring at him. "No matter, we will continue the missions and find out if these Senshi are friend or foe, we must find them at all cost," said Akito.

"While we grocery shop tomorrow, I can look for them while we are out," suggested Kyoji.

"Good idea, but make sure no one sees your Sharingan," said Akito.

"Nothing but a little genjutsu won't do," smiled Kyoji.

"Well let's get some rest, it's been a long day," said Akito.

"Agreed, it has been a long day" replied Kyoji.

Both shinobi got up and cleaned up the mess. After doing a bit more work, they both went to their separate rooms to turn in for the night knowing that they had a lot of work tomorrow, but were confident in what ever was to come.

 **Well Chapter 3 done, please review.**


	5. Chapter 4 Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 4 Unexpected Encounter**

 **To Mallon Schwartz: Hey, just wanted to say thank you for being the first to review and I will make those corrections.**

 **Pointing to another question, where is Naruto? He will make an appearance at some point in the story, just not yet.**

 **Here Chapter 4 Enjoy**

 **Hikawa Shrine Night…**

The five Sailor Senshi, Mamoru, with Luna and Artemis were gathered for an emergency meeting.

"Usagi, so why did you call this meeting?" asked Rei.

"Everyone," with a sigh and worry, "there was a Youma attack at the new ice cream shop."

The entire room went silent as the scout's eyes widened at Usagi words. Usagi broke the silence, "I also found this," as she pulled out the star shaped object.

"Let me see that," said Rei as she took the object, "This is a shuriken, a ninja weapon," said Rei looking astonished.

"So, there are ninja now," said a curious Makoto.

"We did not see any, but Mamoru and I overheard people talk about a monster and a ninja," said Usagi.

"Ami can you find out who this belongs too," said Rei who was giving it to Ami as she was on her computer. Then a sudden surprised looked appeared on Ami's face, "Everyone!" catching everyone attention, "Look at this!" said Ami as everyone came over to see, "This video was posted a few hours ago."

Everyone was watching the video, eyes were widening, some had faces of shocks, of disbelief. When the video was over, "That was unbelievable," said Minako.

"Ami did you find out anything from the shuriken?" asked Rei.

"No, but by the video, it is no doubt that it belongs to that ninja," replied Ami.

"Are they friends or foe?" asked Makoto.

"No idea, guess we will just observe them for now," suggested Rei.

"I agree," said Makoto.

"Everyone be careful, who knows what this ninja is capable of, but another matter of concern is that Youma," said Luna.

"Must be a new enemy," said Rei.

"Strange, I thought all ninja were gone," said Minako. "And who is this new enemy?"

"Well apparently not," said Artemis "How did he do all that, was it magic?" "No idea on who this enemy is?"

"Not sure, but those moves were something, especially that move at the end with the lighting gathered in his hand that left that Youma in dust," said Makoto.

"The way he moves, he was fast and not to mention agile, no normal human can move like that, if he even is human," added Rei.

"After four years of peace we must fight again," said Usagi.

"This will not be easy, whoever this enemy is, their strong," said Minako, "but with this ninja, it adds more to an uncertain situation."

"Right Minako, remember to stay on guard," said Artemis.

"And be careful," added Luna.

"We will be ready for anything," said a confident Makoto, "By the way should we call the Outers?"

"I do not think we should yet," replied Rei, "They might just start blasting everything."

"Speaking of Outers, Usagi aren't we post to meet with Hotaru tomorrow for some shopping," said a reminding Minako to Usagi.

"That's right, it will be good to see Hotaru," said a happy Usagi.

"For now, let's all get some rest," suggested Ami.

"Agreed, let all call it a night, but be sure to be ready for anything," said Artemis.

"Right," replied everyone.

Everyone began to leave with some uncertainty but confidence for the fight ahead. Usagi walked over to Mamoru, "Mamoru, what do you think, you haven't said anything tonight," said Usagi.

"That ninja was powerful, yes, we must be careful, but for now I consider him an ally, until he proves otherwise, because I judge someone for their actions, said Mamoru cheering up Usagi, putting his hand on her cheek, "No worries Usako, I will protect you no mater what," said Mamoru.

"Thank you, Mamoru," said Usagi now feel more reassured as they both parted ways for the night.

 **Next Morning Apartment…**

Akito was up making some coffee to prepare for a big day, a door sounded open and Kyoji stepped out of his room yawning. "Morning Web Star," chuckled Akito. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Shut up," said Kyoji who was annoyed.

"Well from your experience we will be more careful in the future," replied Akito.

"Yea, I'll be more careful," said Kyoji in a smug tone.

"Anyways, want some coffee," offered Akito.

"Sure," replied Kyoji, "So, when are we going for groceries?" asked Kyoji.

"As soon as we are done with coffee," replied Akito.

"Fine with me," said Kyoji. Both shinobi continued in small chat, as soon as they finished their coffee they got up and left for shopping.

 **Dark Kingdom…**

Five figures were standing in a chamber in near darkness watching an orb of their Youma being defeated. "So, was that a Shinobi, Kabuto?" asked Kunzite.

"It was," answered Kabuto in a calm tone, "He is definitely a member of, the Leaf's Anbu Black Ops, but he is of no concern, we will continue to harvest energy and go through with our plans, he can be dealt with another time," "Besides there are far worse people the Leaf could send," thought Kabuto.

"What about reviving Queen Beryl?" asked Nephrite.

"We will need some more energy to do that, so for now we will continue to harvest energy," said Kabuto.

"I shall go and make this Shinobi pay for ruining my plan," said Zoisite with vigor.

"No, I shall go, you failed Zoisite, so it will be my turn to harvest the energy we need to revive our leader Queen Beryl, as well as our great ruler" said Jedite laughing.

"Oh, and one more thing I should mention, this shinobi is likely not by himself, I doubt the Leaf would just send one," mentioned Kabuto.

"No matter, I shall collect the energy we need," replied Jedite.

"For now, this meeting is adjourned," said Kunzite as everyone began to leave the room.

"When will my contacts arrive with the samples I need," thought Kabuto as he left the room. As he continued towards a dark hallway he was smirking in thought, "These Dark Kingdom people are fools, once I'm done using them, they will be disposed of," smiled Kabuto as he walked through the dark.

 **Noon, Juuban Mall…**

"So much already," said a happy Minako carrying bags of clothes. Along with Usagi and Hotaru, they decided to make a stop at the food court.

"So Hotaru, how do you like school?" asked Usagi.

"It's a lot of fun, though I do not have many friends," replied Hotaru.

"Oh, don't worry Hotaru, you will get more friends, until then you have us," said Usagi.

"And, maybe even a boyfriend," added Minako with a wink.

"Um," with Hotaru blushing and being flustered by Minako remark.

"Minako," said Usagi in a stern tone.

"What, I'm only trying to help," said Minako with an innocent smile.

"So, how are Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna doing?" asked Usagi.

"Haruka and Michiru are well, Setsuna is currently guarding the time gate, but should return soon," replied Hotaru. They all continued to eat and catch up.

 **Super Market…**

The two shinobi were coming out of the Market with tons of groceries. "Whew, this is a lot of groceries we picked up," said Kyoji.

"This is better than starving and should last us awhile," said Akito.

"Agreed," replied Kyoji. "Boy we have a lot of groceries, how are we going to haul this all," sighed Kyoji, "We need one of those vehicles they called cars."

"I have one idea," suggested Akito.

"What is it?" asked Kyoji.

"Just follow me," said Akito as Kyoji followed Akito to a nearby ally way. Both shinobi formed hand signs.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Two clones of Akito and Kyoji appeared. "Take these back to the apartment," ordered Akito.

"Right" replied all the clones as they all jumped away with the groceries.

"That was a good call," said Kyoji.

"Now that the groceries are done, we should focus on our search for the Sailor Senshi," said Akito, "and we will start at this place called a mall."

"Well," Kyoji with a downed expression, "guess its back to work." Both shinobi nodded to one another and proceeded towards the mall.

"You sure you are not interested in shopping right now," suspected Kyoji.

"Of course not, we need to learn more about this world anyways, this is a scouting mission still," said Akito.

 **Juuban Mall…**

The three girls were continuing to go through with their shopping spree, having laughs and good times.

"Let's hit that store," suggested Minako.

"Right behind you," said Usagi as Hotaru nodded and followed them.

"Anything yet Kyoji?" asked Akito.

"No, nothing yet Akito," said Kyoji looking around the mall with his Sharingan under his sunglasses, "searching for these Sailor Senshi is not easy. All these people have chakra, but they are too low to be significant." They both continued their stroll through the mall searching for the Senshi.

A few hours past and the shopping spree was ending. "Girls there is one more store that has a sale," said Minako happily.

"Let's get going," said Usagi as she grabbed Hotaru hand and Minako grabbing the other. Minako and Usagi ran through the mall with Hotaru in tow, they turned a corner, then suddenly…

BAM!

The three girls were on the ground aching in a bit of pain, Usagi and Minako were dazed, with Hotaru behind them on the ground.

"Excuse me," said a voice.

Minako looked down and realized she was in an unusual position on top of a man, her face blushed crimson red, both her and the man staring at one another, for what seems like forever until he finally said, "Mind getting off me now," said the man with a slight blush on his face, Usagi was in a similar predicament and got up immediately before Minako finally got up, then followed by the two young men checking themselves for injuries, but there were none.

"We are sorry," said Usagi and Minako at the same time.

"It's fine," said one of the men, as he then walked over to Hotaru offering his hand, "Let me help you up," said the man. Hotaru looked at the man with black hair with silver colored lining in his hair, a small scar on his right cheek, but what was most distinctive was his light purple eyes. She reached for the man's hand and was helped up, slightly blushing.

"You girl's, all right?" asked the man.

"We're fine," replied Usagi. "Who are you?"

"I am Yuki Akito."

"I am Uchiha Kyoji."

"Tomoe Hotaru."

"Aino Minako."

"Tsukino Usagi."

"Um, here are your sunglasses," said Minako blushing slightly.

"Oh, thank you," said Kyoji putting his sunglasses back on.

"We are sorry again for running into you both," said Usagi.

"It's all right Usagi." "You girls were just having fun shopping," said Akito remembering all the forced shopping sprees with Hana and some other girls.

"No, we need to make it up to you two," Usagi thinking on a pause, "I know we will buy you both smoothies," declared Usagi.

The declaration caught the two-shinobi off guard. "What's a smoothie?" asked Kyoji as Akito was just as confused.

"Really you two haven't heard of smoothies before, let's go," said Usagi grabbing both their hands and running off with them catching them off guard.

"Usagi wait up," said Minako going after Usagi with Hotaru right behind her.

 **Food Court…**

All five were at the Food Court seated as they waited for Usagi to bring smoothies. "Here they are, have some," said Usagi with a smile.

"Uh thanks," replied both shinobi as Usagi sat down.

Akito grabbed a purple one, while Koji grabbed a pink one, both slowly took a sip of the straw and drank with the three girls looking at them.

"This is delicious, one of the greatest things I ever tasted," thought Akito.

"I feel like I'm in heaven," thought Kyoji.

"So, how are the smoothies?" asked Usagi.

"They are delicious, thank you," said Akito.

As they continued to finish their smoothies, Minako had a plan, "Oh, I'm half way done, and I do not think I can finish," she looked at Kyoji way with him taking notice. "Would you like to share?" asked Minako smiling giving him a wink as well.

"Um," with a slight blush, a nervous Kyoji, "well…"

"Minako, you are such a flirt," said Usagi.

"I'm only having a little fun," said Minako laughing.

"No thanks," said Kyoji.

"Oh well," said Minako finishing her smoothie.

"You did not have to do this for us," said Akito.

"No, its our fault that we ran into the both of you," said Usagi.

"This is the least we can do," said Minako, "Kind of glad we ran into them, aside from the running into them, these two are cute," thought Minako.

Hotaru was sitting silently and was unsure of what to say to Akito.

"Hey, you didn't drink your smoothie, is everything ok?" asked Akito concerned for Hotaru.

"It's nothing," said Hotaru softly as she began to sip her smoothie.

Once they were all done they got up, "Thank you for the Smoothies Usagi," said Kyoji.

"No problem," said Usagi.

"Maybe we will see you three around," said Akito.

"We will see you guys," said Minako as both groups turned and left.

As soon as there was some distance, Kyoji activated his Sharingan turning around to look at the girls, to his amazement, "Those three-girl's chakras are higher than all the people I have seen so far in this world, especially that girl Hotaru and that blond Usagi, that could be them, thought Kyoji.

"Kyoji, what do you got?" asked Akito noticing his friend's expression.

"I think we found the Sailor Senshi," said Kyoji, looking at Akito.

They both began the serval the three girls without them knowing it. "Let's make sure we aren't seen, not in the mood to be called a stalker," said Akito with sweat dropping. Then a sudden thought hit, "Wait,"

"What is it," asked Kyoji.

"We need to get a device called a cell phone," said Akito, "So for now, lets make one shadow clone to follow them." Both in unison

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Both made clone and gave them orders to follow them, while they went to purchase cell phones.

 **Streets…**

"That was fun," said Usagi walking down the streets happily with Minako and Hotaru.

"But that's not all," said Minako smiling and blushing slightly, "Those boys were cute."

"Not sure if you made a good first impression," said Usagi.

"Hey, that was an accident," said Minako now looking downed, but then smiling, "That Kyoji was cute, maybe I should," realizing that she forgot something, "No! I forgot to ask for his number," said Minako with a sad face.

"So, Hotaru, what did you think of them?" asked Usagi.

"They were nice," said Hotaru slightly blushing.

With a snicker, "Especially that one who helped you up," said Minako as Hotaru was blushing crimson. "Akito was his name, right?" "Hotaru, do you like Akito?" asked Minako with a smile.

"Uh!" blushing hard, Hotaru was speechless trying to come up with a response, but was in total silence.

"Their no fooling the Senshi of Love," said Minako.

"Minako that's enough," intervened Usagi, "No need to push it, I hope we get to meet them again."

"Yes, but again we forgot to get their numbers," sighed Minako.

Usagi now had a downed look, "Oh well, maybe we will see them again," smiling again. "I sure hope so, I want to see Kyoji again" said an excited Minako.

"What about you Hotaru?" asked Usagi,"

Hotaru was red again but managed a small, "Um, yes," she said shyly.

The three girls continued walking down the street, not knowing that two figures were surveilling them nearby. "Wonder what they were talking about?" asked Kyoji clone.

"No idea, but let continue with surveilling them," said Akito clone as they both nodded and continued.

The three girls continued until a poster caught Minako eye, "Hey check this out, a singing competition at the theater tomorrow," said an excited Minako, "I am going to sign up."

"I'll be there, after I take care of an errand for my family," said Usagi supporting Minako.

"What about you Hotaru?"

"Um, sure, I'll ask Haruka papa and Michiru mama also," said Hotaru smiling. The three friends continued in joy. But, unknown to them three men were following them.

From above the two figures were watching the girls and the three men. "Those guys look like a bunch of thugs," said Akito clone.

"Yep, what should we do?" asked Kyoji clone.

"If they're the Sailor Senshi they should be able to defend themselves, right?"

"Yes, but if they aren't, then we would be condemning these girls to their doom," said Akito clone.

"Well guess we better help them," said Kyoji clone.

"You vanish and get the information to the original, I'll continue to follow them," said Akito clone.

"Right," replied Kyoji clone as he vanished.

 **Juuban Mall…**

The two shinobi were walking out of the cell phone store. "These new devices should come in handy with our stay in this world," said Akito.

"Yea these will-Uh," Kyoji suddenly froze.

"What is it Kyoji?" asked a concerned Akito.

"My clone vanished, and we need to leave and help those girls, I know the general direction," said Kyoji.

"What is it?" asked Akito with concern.

"Something about thugs going after them," replied Kyoji.

"Right, let's go," said Akito as both vanished in a swirl of leaves.

 **Streets…**

The girls continued down the street, only to finally notice three unfriendly guys following them. Minako looking over her shoulder, then to the others, "Let's try to pickup the pace," suggested Minako the other girls nodding in agreement. All three increased their pace, but the three men also increased theirs. They looked up and to their horror saw another three men ahead of them, also to their side one the other side of the street three more and they all begun to converge on them.

The three scared girls quickly turned into an allay into a wide secluded area. They saw a way out and went to it only to their horror that there was nine men blocking it. They were now surrounded by eighteen men with evil grins. "Hey guys, look what we have here, two blondes and black all to ourselves," chuckled one of them as the rest of the guys laughed.

"Yea, especially that one with the black hair, she's all mine," said another. Minako stepped in front of Hotaru and Usagi looking the other way towards the other nine with Hotaru between them. "What do want?" asked Minako in a smug tone.

"All of you of course," laughed one of the men.

"We are going to have all kinds of fun with you all," said another man.

From above on the roof, a figure was watching the whole thing, "This is not looking good," said Akito clone, "Make it in time," as the shadow clone vanished.

"What do say boys, lets have fun with them all at once," said the leader,

"Yeah!" cheered his gang as they all began to advance. The girls were now in fear with tears flowing down their eyes and wondered if they should transform. As they begun to reach for their transformation pens, suddenly…

"BAM!"

One of the men went unconscious to the ground, as a trash can lid also hit the ground nearby rolling away. This caught the attention of everyone, as they looked in the direction of the thrown lid. "Alright, who dares?!" yelled an angered leader as he finally noticed two guys staring daggers down at him and his gang.

"We did," said Akito in a smug tone, "It looks to me those girls don't want to join you."

"Unless you don't want a beatdown, you will leave," threatened Kyoji, "Now!" causing the whole gang to flinch.

"Akito, Kyoji," cried Usagi, "Get out of here, their too many," in fear for the two boys who they just meet.

"We are not just going to leave and let this happen," said Kyoji.

"I second that," said Akito backing up his friend.

"You guys aren't going anywhere," said an angered leader, "Especially after your trash can lid took out one of my guys. "You five make sure those girls go nowhere," ordered the leader, "Rest of you, lets teach these two a lesson," they all began to advance, some pulling out chains, knives, or clubs.

Akito looked to Kyoji as he began to take off his sunglasses, and whispered to him, "Remember Kyoji, no jutsu or anything too flashy, we must not reveal our true strength."

"I know," nodded Kyoji as he cracked his knuckles.

"Get em!" yelled the leader as him and his gang charged yelling into a wild charge.

All the three girls could do was watch as what they thought they would see two new friends being torn apart. Then their eyes suddenly widened in disbelief.

The first man went to Akito, he simply dodged his punch to the side, grabbed him and flipped over his head and landing hard on the ground. Then he moved to evade another man with a club, and then followed up with an uppercut to finish him.

Kyoji was fighting in a similar manner dodging and knocking them out with a good hit. Both shinobi using, elbows, fists, and kicks, and within minutes the fight was over. Even though they were not using their full strength, their years of experience easily overcame these thugs as they began to fall to the ground like flies.

"Those two are strong," said Minako in amazement.

"They probably give Makato a challenge," said Usagi was in complete astonishment. Hotaru was amazed but watching them carefully, but was also impressed.

"I can't believe it!" yelled a shocked leader, "my whole crew is down!" with hands on his head as he was looking down on his downed crew, some groaning in pain, other knocked out, some even crying for mommy.

"Now," said Akito with a smirk, "Are you going to leave now?" Kyoji was nearby with his arms crossed.

"You five come over here and back me up," said the leader to the remaining five guarding the other entrance, but to his surprise they already ran off in fear.

"They ran a long time go," said Kyoji, "You should take my friend's advice and go," suggested Kyoji.

Akito began to advance towards the leader, but suddenly he drew a knife and slashed as Akito managed to back away in time. Kyoji was about to help, but "No Kyoji, I got, this don't worry," said Akito with a smile. Kyoji nodded in reply.

The leader pulled out a second knife and was now duel wielding. Slashing away widely at Akito, dodging all his attacks. "Hm, no pattern at all," thought Akito, in the middle of though, then suddenly a small grunt of pain came from Akito, "UGH!" then jumping away realizing he got stabbed on his left arm, though it was not a serious one.

"Got you," laughed the leader feeling proud of himself and now with renewed confidence.

Dang I was careless," thought Akito.

The girls were now freaking out, "Akito, are you okay?" asked a worried Usagi. He replied by smiling at her, then moving his eyes to the leader,

"What are you laughing about?" said Akito in a stern voice, making the leader stop laughing, "You get one slash and you think you're on top of the world, go on and dwell on your meager achievement,"

The leader feeling insulted made furious charge at Akito. "I'll kill you!"

"Time to end this" thought Akito, with a blade now coming towards his face, he grabbed the leader's arm and twisted hard, "AH!" screamed the leader as attempted to stab with his other knife, he got a kick in the abdomen instead, flying backwards, he landed on two trash cans nearly unconscious. The other members who were down began to get up and saw in disbelief that their leader beaten.

Akito and Kyoji began glaring at them as two of them picked up their leader and they all fled the area. Blood was flowing down Akito's left arms down to his hand, dripping blood at the finger tips. The girls ran over to check the guys, "Akito your hurt," said a concerned Usagi as she grabbed his left arm and looked at the wound.

"It's fine, I've had worse," said Akito with a smile. Hotaru was almost in tears, but regained her composure and pulled out a handkerchief, she came over and wrapped it around Akito's wound.

"Thank you Hotaru," smiled Akito making Hotaru blush a bit.

"Thank you, you saved us today," said Minako. "My hero," as she grabbed Kyoji arm as he blushed a bit.

"No problem it was the right thing to do," smiled Kyoji.

"So, where did you two learn how to fight like that?" asked Usagi.

"Um," thought Akito, "darn better think of something quick."

"From an old man from a village we used to live in," said Kyoji while Akito nodded at the explanation.

"Ok," smiled Usagi. "You two were amazing," I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends."

"All you friends," though Akito.

"I hope it's not the whole city," thought Kyoji.

"Well we better get going," said Akito as he and Kyoji prepared to leave.

"Wait!" cried Minako causing the two young men to turn around,

"Can we have your numbers?" smiled Minako.

"Sure," said Kyoji. They exchanged numbers, but then,

"Um excuse me," said a shy voice to Akito as he turned to see Hotaru. "Can I have your number," said Hotaru shyly and blushing.

"Sure," said Akito as they both exchanged numbers.

"Oh, can you both attend this concert at the auditorium, I am competing in a contest there tomorrow," said Minako.

"Yea, and you can meet our friends," said an excited Usagi.

"Alright," said Akito as him and Kyoji turned to leave.

"Wait, hold on?" said Minako calling out making them turn around. "How did you know we were in trouble."

"Our apartment nearby here, we live in that big white building, we were on our way home when we heard noise in the ally," answered Kyoji.

"Well it was a good thing you both were passing bye," said Minako.

With that everyone went their separate ways home.

 **Hotaru's House…**

Hotaru opened the door and walked in, "Michiru mama, Haruka papa, I'm home."

"Hey Hotaru, how was your day with Usagi?" asked Michiru.

"It was fun," said Hotaru.

"So kido," said Haruka getting up," what did you get?"

"Just some clothes," replied Hotaru.

Haruka now shifting to a more serious expression, "Alright now that you're here, there is something that I need to show you."

"What is it?" asked a curious Hotaru. The three women walked to a computer and Haruka began to play a video of the newest web sensation, of a ninja fighting a Youma.

 **Oh, the Outers have watched the videos, wht do yal think an encounter would be like with Hawk and Wolf?**

 **Which shinobi threw the trash can lid, Akito or Kyoji?**

 **Please Review and Thank You for reading, Q Bob Out**


	6. Chapter 5 Return of the Sailor Senshi

**Alright here is Chapter 5, thank you all for the reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Return of the Sailor Senshi**

 **Dream…**

A strange object appeared before Rei, and ice crystal in the shape of a snow, then it appears around the neck of a figure in the shadow. Then a hail of shuriken struck him.

 **Dream Ends Hikawa Shrine…**

Rei woke up panting. Looking around she realized it was morning. "Snowflake necklace, what does it mean," thought Rei.

She got out of bed and proceeded with her morning chores.

 **Apartment…**

Akito and Kyoji were up sipping some coffee close to noon. "So, these cell phones should be of great help to us," said Kyoji.

"They will, instant communication is just amazing, also there is something called texting," said Akito.

"What's texting?" asked Kyoji.

"Allow me to demonstrate," said Akito as he pulled out his cell phones and began typing.

A buzz went off Kyoji's phone and he immediately picked it up to check, and the message said.

This is texting.

"That was cool," said Kyoji.

As the two-shinobi continued to talk then…

POOF!

A puff of smoke appeared on the table as the two shinobi turned their attention to it. Appearing was a small hawk. "Hey guys, message from Lord Hokage," said Swift.

Akito immediately went for the scroll on Swift's back to read what it said.

"So, what does it say?" asked Kyoji.

Akito was finishing the last words on the scroll, "Just the normal good work and he says that Hana will be joining us soon," smiled Akito. "We shall send of message that we may have identified the Sailor Senshi and are moving to confirm it. Kyoji write the message," ordered Akito.

Kyoji pulled out a scroll and pen and began to write the message smiling, "It will be good to see Hana again, Team 2 can be reunited at last," said Kyoji.

"She been stuck with that condition since after the war, overcoming it is no easy task," said Akito.

"It's just not the same, it will be just like the good old days, well that should do it," said Kyoji finishing the message, "Swift mind taking this,"

"Heck no!" grunted Swift, been delivering messages all day and I am tired.

"Lazy Hawk!" said Kyoji.

"Stupid fool!"

"Chicken!"

"Virgin!"

"Oh, you did not just go..!"

A vein popped in Akito head, "Will you two shut up! sheesh. Anyways Swift, this needs to go to Lord Hokage," Akito pleading his case.

"Like I said, not until I get some rest," Swift firing back.

"Ok how about this, want some coffee?" asked Akito.

"What's coffee?" asked Swift.

"It's a drink that help people do their work," answered Kyoji. "Have some," offered Kyoji.

Swift looked for a second, but then opened his beak, Kyoji proceeded to pour some coffee down Swift's throat. He closed his beak. A silence filled the room then…

"WA HA!"

Swift was now flying everywhere being extremely hyper. "That drink is awesome," yelled swift in excitement with Kyoji and Akito eyes widening at the site. "I am off," said Swift as he vanished in smoke.

Another silence entered the room, then, "I hope he is not like that when he sees the Hokage," said a concerned Akito.

"We are going to get an earful from someone if he appears all hyper like that," said Kyoji.

"BUZZ"

A vibration went off on the two phones on the table as both shinobi checked their phones. "Usagi wants us to have lunch with her and her friends at Burger Joe's in an hour as a thank you for saving her and her friends yesterday," said Kyoji.

Akito smiled, "That girl is not shy at all, inviting two guys she just meet and invite them for lunch, but I am getting hungry so…"

"BUZZ"

Akito checked his phone again. "Uh" with a sudden panicked expression on his face.

"What is it?" asked Kyoji in a concern tone.

"She is coming this way!" said Akito now flustered.

"What!" said Kyoji freaked out.

Both shinobi looked around making sure nothing was out of place, then…

"Kyoji our Anbu uniforms," said Akito pointing to them on the couch.

"DING DONG"

"That girl is fast, quick Kyoji answer the door, I'll take the uniforms and put them in scrolls," ordered Akito.

Kyoji nodded and began to head to the door while Akito collected the uniforms and went to his room to put them in scrolls.

Kyoji went to the door but collected himself before he opened it to see Usagi with her arms wrapped around a tall man with black hair standing next to her.

"Hi Kyoji," said Usagi in an excited voice.

"Hi Usagi," said Kyoji smiling, turning to the man, "Who this, your father?"

Mamoru flinched at the comment while Usagi could not help but laugh.

"No Kyoji, this is my boyfriend Chiba Mamoru, you are funny," laughed Usagi.

"Oh, my mistake pleased to meet you Mamoru," said Kyoji offering his hand. "I'm Uchiha Kyoji."

"It no problem, nice to meet you," smile Mamoru shaking Kyoji hand. "She just going to hang that one on me for the rest of the day," thought Mamoru.

"Would you both like to come in, we have coffee," offered Kyoji.

"Sure," said an excited Usagi. "Where Akito?" asked Usagi.

"Oh, he's in his room, he will be out shortly," replied Kyoji as he gestured both to enter as he also noticed a black cat behind Usagi leg.

"Is that your cat Usagi?" asked Kyoji pointing at the black cat.

"Yes, this is Luna," said Usagi as she picked up Luna.

"Nice to meet you Luna," said Kyoji as he began to pet Luna on the head, with Luna responding with purrs.

"Meow"

Kyoji also took notice of the crescent moon on its forehead.

"A crescent moon, what does it mean," thought Kyoji.

"She can come in," said Kyoji.

"Thank you Kyoji," said Usagi as Luna responded to the invitation with a "Meow."

Both entered the apartment with Kyoji behind them and took seats on the couches with Usagi and Mamoru on another couch facing Kyoji on the other couch as Akito came out of his room to greet the guest. Luna jumped onto Kyoji lap which Kyoji didm't mind.

"Hey Akito," said Usagi waving.

"Hi Usagi," said Akito returning the wave. He moved to the kitchen to get extra mugs, sugar, and cream and placed them on a tray and walked over to the guest and set them down on the table and took a seat next to Kyoji.

"My name is Yuki Akito," said Akito offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you and your friend," said Mamoru standing up to shake Akito's hand. Taking his seat again as Usagi began to mix her coffee as well as Mamoru, "I want to say thank you for saving my Usako and her friends the other day," said Mamoru.

"It was no problem, we were on our way home and we happened to be nearby," said Akito.

"We could not just leave her and her friends with those guys," said Kyoji as he was petting Luna getting purrs from her. "They had what was coming to them."

"Oh, Akito how is your wound?" asked a concerned Usagi.

"It's fine," replied Akito, bringing down his sleeves to show the bandages. "I wrapped it soon as I got home," as Akito began to pull out the Hanker chief, "I wish to return this to Hotaru, do you know where she is?" asked Akito?

"She goes to Juuban High, she still in class right now," said Usagi sipping her coffee.

"I can take you by there after lunch," offered Mamoru sipping his coffee as well.

"I'll send her a text to let her know you're coming," said Usagi as she pulled out her phone and began to text.

"Thank you," said Akito as he finished his cup. "Darn, have to remember I have this device," thought Akito.

After some more talking between the four, Mamoru looked at his watch, "Hey we should get going, it almost time to meet everyone."

"Sounds good," said Kyoji.

"I'll get the mugs done real fast," said Akito getting up to clean.

"Let me help you Akito," said Kyoji getting up to help his friend.

"You two wait for minute and we will be done," said Akito to Mamoru and Usagi.

Both smiled and went to the door to wait, the four mugs and spoons were cleaned, and both proceeded to the door with their new friends and went out of it with them. Once on the street, Mamoru lead them to his car on the street, Usagi took the front while Kyoji and Akito took the back and they drove off for lunch.

 **Streets…**

Rei, Minako, Artemis, and Makoto were finishing some shopping before meeting for lunch. Minako telling the story of what happened the other day.

"It's good that you are all right," said Ami relieved.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I would've beat the snot out of those guys," grunted Makoto.

"You said two guys saved you, Usagi, and Hotaru, who are they?" asked Artemis.

"Akito and Kyoji, and they were so cute," said Minako blushing. "Especially Kyoji."

"Minako, your track record with boys hasn't been great," said Artemis.

"Shut up, Artemis," said Minako glaring at Artemis.

Artemis in fear of Minako replies, "Yes ma'am.

"So, you said these two guys beat eighteen guys, that sounds cool," said Makoto. "And we will get to meet them," Makoto now blushing as well.

"Still, don't you all find it strange that two guys beat eighteen like it was easy," said Rei with little suspicion.

"Come on Rei, they can't be bad guys because they saved us," said Minako.

"That's true," said Rei.

"Well the least we can do is thank them," said Makoto.

"Will be there soon, just half an hour until we have to meet them, so let's do a bit more shopping," said Minako.

The girls continued to do more shopping eagered to meet their new friends soon.

 **Burger Joe's…**

A red car pulled up to Burger Joe's and parked as four people came out and went in and took seats. "Are we early?" asked Akito.

"We are about ten minutes early," said Mamoru.

Just then three girls walked in, one was Minako who was familiar to them, another girl had black black and black eyes, the last was tall with a brunet pony tail with a rose ear ring.

"Rei, Minako, Makoto, over here," said Usagi waving one hand in the air.

The three girls looked to see Mamoru and Usagi along with two guys. "Is that them Minako?" asked Makoto.

"Yep," replied Minako.

"Man, they are hunks," said Makoto blushing. "They remind me of my old senpai," thought Makoto.

Rei was looking at the two, "Those guys seems normal yet, I feel something off about them, though they are cute" thought Rei.

The three girls walked, "You two already know Minako, these two are Hino Rei and Kino Makato, and these two are Yuki Akito and Uchiha Kyoji," said Usagi doing the introductions. All smiled as the girls sat down.

"Are these all your friends Usagi," asked Kyoji.

"Nope, there is one more," said Usagi as a short blue haired girl walked in.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late, was studying," said Ami.

"Your fine Ami, your right on time actually," said Mamoru, "Anyways may I introduce Yuki Akito and Uchiha Kyoji.

She looked at the two guys, "Nice to meet you both, I am Mizuno Ami," said Ami.

"Nice to meet you," said Akito and Kyoji as Ami sat down.

With everyone now gathered, they all proceeded to take their orders and awaited their food. Makoto then spoke up, "Want to tell you both thank you for saving our friends."

"No trouble," said Akito.

"Tell me about the fight," said Makoto.

"Sure," said Kyoji. He begun to tell the them all the story of what happened that day and that those thugs had what was coming to them.

"If they show up again, I'll get them," said Makoto who was a little angered.

"That was a close one," said Ami, "You two and Hotaru should really be more careful. "

"Seriously, what if the worst happened," said Rei.

Minako and Usagi had a downed expression, "but the important thing is that your both all right," said Rei who smiled.

"Say Akito, how's your injury?" asked Minako.

It's fine," said Akito showing his bandage to them making the other girls show some empathy. "Thank you for asking, I've had worse." Pointing to his scar.

"You patched yourself well," complemented Ami.

"Thank you, that good to hear from someone studying to be a doctor," complemented Akito making Ami blush a bit.

The burgers arrived, and the server placed them on the table, then everyone began to dig in. "Oh," said Kyoji.

"What is it?" asked a concerned Usagi.

"Forgot to wash my hands, I'll be right back," said Kyoji as he gave a nod to Akito, which Akito looked back and knew what to do.

"Hey, who wants to hear something funny," said Akito getting everyone's attention as they started to wait in anticipation.

With everyone looking at Akito, Kyoji activated his Sharingan to look at all of them. "Interesting, I see high abnormal chakra in those three girls as well, and that guy also has some sort of power," thought Kyoji. With that task done he went in to wash up and returned to the table that was full of laughs.

Once the laughing had settled, "So, Akito how did you get that scar?" asked Rei.

"Rei, that not something you should ask," said Makoto. "Thought I'm curious also," thought Makato.

"It's all right Makoto," said Akito waving his hand, "I'll share that story another time, but not right now," taking another bite of his burger.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" asked Minako.

"Well, Mamoru and Usagi here are going to take me to Hotaru so I can return this to her," said Akito, "While Kyoji here said he would like to look around town with you girls." This making Kyoji almost choke.

 **Flashback Before Entering Restaurant…**

"Akito, you tell a good joke to distract them, while I check them with my Sharingan," suggested Kyoji.

"You know I'm not good with jokes," sneered Akito.

"You are, when you try hard," smiled Kyoji. "Plus, I have the Sharingan here."

"Darn you Kyoji," thought Akito.

 **Flashback Ends…**

"Damn you Akito," thought Kyoji. "This is payback isn't it."

"Really?" said an excited Minako.

"Is that true?" asked Makoto.

All four girls were staring hard at Kyoji who was just washing down his food with his drink. "Um, yes, if you girls don't mind," said a nervous Kyoji.

"Sure," said Minako. "He going to all mine," thought Minako.

"Sounds fun," said Makato. "I know what you're up to Minako," thought Makoto.

"Wonder if I will find something out," thought Rei.

Ami was just smiling, only nodding.

"Well its settle then, Kyoji I will see you at the theater tonight," said Akito.

"Fine," thought Kyoji.

Everyone finished their lunch, paid the bill and headed outside, Akito went with Mamoru and Usagi, while Kyoji stuck with Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto. Minako grabbed onto Kyoji arm while Makato grabbed the other, Kyoji getting one last look at Akito giving him the help me look. With that, the red care took off and the girls and Kyoji were gone as well.

 **Juuban Theater…**

A lady and man in the backstage were finishing things up for the singing contest, "Master Jedeite, everything going according to plan," said Singlori.

"Excellent, with the crowd gathered, we will be able to collect energy, and we have plenty of contestants," smirked Jedeite.

"Hello?!", said an unknown voice catching the two by surprise. Jedeite immediately went to the curtain and opened it to see a group of five people, four girls and one guy.

"Can I help you?" asked a disguised Jedeite.

"Yes, my name Aino Minako, can I still sign up for the contest here?" asked Minako.

"Sure, "replied a disguised Jedeite, "Hey Suna," called out Jedeite.

"Yes Jed," replied Suna as she was coming out from behind the curtain.

"We have another contestant here, get her signed up," said Jed.

"Sure," as she jumped down from the stage and pulled out an application and pen. Minako took it and began to fill out the application.

Suna then looked at the blond's friends, "So are any of you competing as well?" asked Suna.

"Oh no, we are just hear to see her compete," replied Minako.

"I'm not much of a singer," said Kyoji.

"Really that's nice," said Suna, "Perfect more energy to collect," thought Suna evilly.

You know, I'll compete also," said Rei.

"Sure, here you go," said Suna giving Rei the application.

"Hm, something about this doesn't feel right," thought Kyoji.

"All done," said Minako handing it over to Suna as Rei was also finishing.

"Finished," said Rei. "Something about this man, its if I've seen him before," thought Rei.

Suna took both application, "See all of you tonight at seven o' clock, and you two, be sure to arrive at least half and hour early," instructed Suna.

"Alright thanks," said Rei and Minako as they both left with their friends.

Jed now moving next to Suna, "Well done, more energy," smiled Jed.

"Humans make this too easy," said Suna as they both turned around not knowing that someone was watching.

"That woman is a Youma, now that man," thought Kyoji as he turned his Sharingan to the man, "Uh, that guy chakra is dark," thought Kyoji. "Darker than that Youma, this whole thing could be a trap for an energy drain. "Better tell Akito."

"Kyoji," called out a voice, as Kyoji turned around turning off his Sharingan.

"Something wrong?" asked Rei.

"Oh, just admiring the theater is all," said Kyoji smiling.

"Alright, come on, everyone waiting," said Rei.

"Coming," said Kyoji as he moved towards the girls.

As the five friends were walking out of the theater, "Did that guy Jed look familiar?" asked Ami.

"I think I've seen him somewhere before," said Rei.

"Kyoji," said Minako grabbing his arm and now he was blushing a bit. "Your coming to watch me right."

"Course I am," said Kyoji smiling. "Not the only reason I'm showing up," thought Kyoji.

"We still have some time to show you around," said Ami.

"How about the park," suggested Makato.

"Sure," said Kyoji as he pulled out his phone and began texting, "Just letting Akito know I'm having a good time."

 **Near Juuban High…**

Akito was in the back of the car when he heard his phone buzz, he pulled his phone out to check the message.

Youma at the theater, will attack during the singing competition.

"Hmm, interesting," thought Akito.

"Akito?" said Usagi as Akito looked towards her in the front seat. "Everything ok."

"Everything fine, Kyoji was telling me that he is having a great time," smiled Akito.

"Oh, by the way, I sent a text to Hotaru, she said she will meet us at the front gate," said Usagi.

"We are almost there, it's just around the corner," said Mamoru.

 **Juuban High…**

It was a long day for Hotaru, but a good one, but still her mind wondered about the events of the other day with a young man, but events of last night also made her feel uneasy as she was walking to the front gate. An earlier text from Usagi also had her nervous.

 **Flashback Hotaru's House…**

To their disbelief the Outers were both fearful and amazed at the display of this ninja in the video fighting the Youma and winning with ease, eyes were widened. They just could not describe exactly how they felt, a silence filled the room as the video was over.

Haruka getting up from the chair, "It seems a new enemy is in town, while that ninja defeated the Youma, we must treat him as a threat," said Haruka.

"We do not know of his motives," said Michiru.

"I never seen attacks like those before," said Hotaru.

"If we cross paths, that ninja will answer our questions," said Haruka.

The other two Outers nodded in agreement.

 **Flashback End…**

"I will do what has to be done to protect the princess," thought Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru," said a voice.

Hotaru turned around and saw several girls glaring at her. "So, freak why you still around here," said one girl.

"She so weird," said another as they all began to surround her.

Hotaru was in fear, they were too many.

(With Mamoru, Usagi, and Akito)

Mamoru, Usagi, and Akito stepped out of the car and headed towards the gate and came upon a scene that disgusted them.

"Mamoru, Hotaru being bullied, we have to do something," said Usagi.

"I know Usako," said Mamoru, "Akito what do you think, waaa" Mamoru looked to his left where Akito was post to be, Usagi now realize Akito was gone as well, both looked for him and then realize he was already heading towards the group.

(With Hotaru)

Hotaru was now in a bind, she was about to find a way out and run, but then…

"Excuse me ladies, what are you all doing," said an unknown voice.

Hotaru and her bullies turned to the source of the voice, and Hotaru realized it was Akito.

"Akito, you're here," said Hotaru who was blushing a bit.

Who are you?" asked one of the girls, then they all began to realize he was handsome.

"I am Yuki Akito, a friend of Hotaru, now I will ask again, what are you doing?" asked Akito starting to lose some patience.

"We are uhh…" said one of the girls

"Stop, I know what your doing, so please step aside I have no business with you all," said Akito as he went through the girls.

"Why would you want to be her friend, she's a freak and she's weird," said one of the girls.

"She also not that pretty, so why not you go on a date with me," said another girl.

"Beauty is on the inside as well as the outside, I see nothing but ugly on the inside, for you and your friends," shot back Akito glaring at them making them flinch.

The remark the girls heard infuriated them. "That makes you a freak as well," said another one of the girls.

"I don't mind at all," Akito waving his hand dismissively at the girls, as he went to grab Hotaru hand, "Come on Hotaru lets get out of here," said Akito as she followed him and realize that he was holding her hand.

Mamoru and Usagi stood by watching and were amazed, as Akito and Hotaru continued to head their way.

The girls still angry, "That jerk, ignoring someone pretty like me," as one of them picked up a rock and threw it, the rock heading towards Hotaru. Akito sensing this, moved Hotaru out of the way, the stone inches from her head passing by harmlessly.

Usagi seeing this, "Hey that wasn't nice!" now getting angry

"Seriously, you girls, need to take a hike!" shouted Mamoru.

"Who going to make us," proclaimed one of the girls.

"I will!" shouted a voice.

Everyone turned to look to see a tall blonde woman with short hair racing towards the girl, "You girls went too far!" shouted Haruka.

The girls begun to panic at the sight of Haruka, who they were afraid of, with one thing left to do, they turned and run.

"You girls better run!" shouted Haruka as she finished chasing them off.

Akito took notice of this short tall blonde hair individual, "Is she a Senshi, I wonder, now I wish Kyoji was here," thought Akito as he noticed Mamoru and Usagi walked up behind him and Hotaru, as well as the short blond also approaching as a woman with teal long hair began to approach as well.

"Haruka," exclaimed Usagi with a smile, "Michiru," how are you doing."

"We are well," replied Michiru.

"Who this boy," said Haruka pointing at the Akito.

"Haruka-papa, this is Yuki Akito," said Hotaru.

"One of the boys who saved you yesterday," said Haruka looking at Akito carefully.

Michiru looked at Akito as well, then extended her hand, "So your Akito the one Hotaru told us about, thank you for helping her the other day," Oh, my name is Kaioh Michiru."

Akito extended hand and shook it, "It was no problem, it was the right thing to do."

"I am Tenoh Haruka," said Haruka introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you," said Akito.

"So, will you three be able to make it to the theater tonight asked Usagi?"

"Afraid not, we have some business to attend to," said Michiru.

"Another time perhaps," said Haruka.

"Hotaru," said Akito catching her attention, "You can have this back," as he pulled out the handkerchief and handed it to Hotaru. "I washed it for you, and thank you for patching me up the other day," said Akito smiling.

Hotaru was speechless, but then summoned up the strength to say, "Your welcome."

"Well we better get going, it was good to meet you and see you around Usagi, Mamoru," said Haruka as the three ladies turned around to walk towards Haruka's car.

"Well that's done," said Akito.

"What will you do now?" asked Usagi.

"Well, I got a few hours to spare, and don't you have an errand to run for your family Usagi?" reminded Akito.

"WAAA!" exclaimed a freaked out Usagi, "I almost forgot." "Thank you Akito, you're a real friend," and she speed off running making Akito sweat drop.

"Usako wait," said Mamoru.

"That girl is surprisingly fast," thought Akito. "You should catch up with her, I'll be fine, cya at the theater," said Akito smiling.

"Sure, cya later Akito," said Mamoru, "Wait up Usako, I'll drive you," said Mamoru as he was trying to catch up with Usagi.

As soon as Usagi and Mamoru drove off, late afternoon, with a few hours before the Youma would attempt to harvest energy, Akito looked around, with no one around, forming a handsign and pulling out a scroll.

"TRANSFORM!"

In Anbu uniform with a Hawk mask and katana on his back, "Got to meet up with Kyoji," thought Hawk as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

 **Haruka's Car…**

Hotaru was in the back seat thinking of the events, her face was blushing slightly.

"So Hotaru," said Michru getting Hotaru to look up. "Do you like that boy," said Michiru smiling.

"Ehh, Michiru-mama," said Hotaru now blushing crimson.

Michiru was giggling at the sight teasing young Hotaru.

"What do you think Haruka?" asked Michiru as Haruka was driving.

"I don't know about him yet, you should be cautious," advised Haruka. "He knew that rock was coming, when he pushed out of the way, no normal person could predict it was coming," stated Haruka.

"Yes, that true, but he could just claim it was luck," said Michiru putting a dent into Haruka theory.

"Maybe I was just overthinking," said Haruka.

"Still we should keep and eye on him," said Michiru.

"But, for now, we need to focus on finding that ninja and this new enemy, that is if this ninja is also an enemy," said Haruka.

"Agreed," replied Michiru, with Hotaru giving a nod as Haruka continued driving.

 **Juuban Park…**

Kyoji and the girls were continuing to have a good time walking through the park, having laughs, and enjoying themselves. Then, Kyoji felt his phone start vibrating. He stopped to take out his phone to look. "Hmm," he thought.

"What is it Kyoji?" asked Minako.

"Oh, something just came up, I got to go, but I promise to watch you sing tonight," said Kyoji. "I wil1 see you all at the Theater.

"Alright," said Minkao with the other three girls smiling and waving farewell for now.

"Oh, I wanted to play with him more," said a saddened Minako.

"He reminded me of my old senpai," said Makoto.

All three girls fell down to the ground at Mako's words, with Rei getting up, "Every guy we meet reminds you of your old crush," said Rei.

"Come one everyone, there still some things to do," said Ami.

"Yeah, like getting an outfit for that contest," said Minako.

"Same goes for me," said Rei as the girls left out of the park.

Once he realized he was out of sight, Kyoji looked around and went behind a tree forming a handsign and pulling out a scroll,

"TRANSFORM!"

Now with his Anbu uniform on and wolf mask, he was ready to meet with Hawk, "On my way," he thought as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

 **Building Rooftop Near Juuban Theater…**

Hawk was standing on top of a building with the sun beginning to go down, with the wind against his mask, "So you wanted to see me," said Wolf as he walked up next to Hawk.

"Yea, so you discovered another Youma plot," said Hawk.

"Yes, at the Theater tonight, most likely during the competition," said Wolf. "Sigh, this will be complicated."

"Indeed, we have yet to see the Senshi appear and we have the suspected Senshi in our sights," said Hawk.

"While they have abnormal amounts of chakra, I would rather not risk innocent lives to get them to reveal themselves," said Wolf.

"Same goes for me," agreed Hawk. "Hmm, wait I have an idea," declared Hawk.

"What is it?" asked Wolf with interest.

"This plan will be complicated, but one of us will attack the Youma directly and force it to reveal itself, then he will get it to chase him to a second person who will then lead it to the stage in front of people, the civilians will likely run away at the sight of the Youma, then we will see if the Senshi reveal themselves to that person in danger and put on the an actor of the year," said Hawk. "If they do not appear, then will just eliminate the Youma and no innocent person gets their energy drained, because by then they will be gone."

"I like that plan, question is who going to attack and who is going to be bait?" asked Wolf.

"You are going to attack the Youma while it's alone, then lead it to me and I will get it to chase me onto the stage," said Hawk.

"Why me?" asked Wolf a little annoyed.

"If you recall web star, the Senshi only know about you, and keeping my existence gives us an edge still," reasoned Hawk.

Sweat dropped from Wolf, "You make a point, all right let's do it. "Oh, one more thing Hawk."

"Hmm," said Hawk.

"There was a man named Jed who had a high amount of chakra that was really dark, he was no Youma," reported Wolf.

"Likely a higher up in the Dark Kingdom, no matter, we will proceed with our plan whether he is there or not," said Hawk.

"Alright we will begin it at precisely 6:45 PM," said Hawk.

Both shinobi nodded to one another and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

 **Clothing Store…**

At the store, Minako and Rei were trying to find an outfit to wear for the competition, getting Ami and Makato opinion standing by the curtains. "How about this?" asked Minako. Both Ami and Makoto shaking their heads in disapproval and Minako sighing and closed the curtain.

A second curtain opened with Rei showing her new outfit, "I like this one," said Rei and looking at Ami and Makato for approval which she got with nods.

"Alright, Minako you almost done, come on we are going to be late," said Rei.

"Just trying on this last one," called out Minako.

The three girls waited for a minute then, "Finish!" exclaimed Minako as she moved the curtain.

All three girls nodded in approval.

"Looks good," said Makoto.

"Let's get going," said Ami.

Minako closed the curtain to get back into her normal attire, once the curtain was opened, she stepped out and went to the register to Rei to pay, then with her friends walked out of the store towards Juuban Theater.

 **Juuban Theater…**

The two shinobi were standing on the roof of the theater ready to proceed with the plan, with the time getting close. "Alright Wolf it's time," said Akito.

"Good luck," said Wolf as both vanished to get into position.

(Theater Lobby)

At the entrance inside the theater, Ami, Makato, Rei, and Minako have arrived.

"We're here," said a happy Minako.

"Right on time also," said a relieved Rei.

"Me and Ami are going to get seats," said Makato.

"Wonder when Akito and Kyoji will arrive?" wondered Ami.

"Not to mention Usagi and Mamoru," added Makoto.

"Those two guys will be here," said Minako. "I just know it."

"Usagi texted me and said she is on the way with Mamoru," said Ami.

"Alright, let go to the backstage Rei," said Minako as both left for the backstage.

"Well Ami, let's go find some seats," said Makoto as they both left to find seats.

(Theater Office)

In an office, Jed and Suna were having one last talk before launching their plan for energy. "Singlori, I'm counting on you, make sure nothing ruins the plan to gather energy, and beware of anything, including that ninja," instructed Jedeite.

"Yes, master Jedeite," replied Suna.

"Good, I leave everything to you," as Jedeite vanished as the Youma began to laugh.

(Theater Hall)

In another part of the theater, Wolf was walking down the hall, all was silent, Wolf was ready to do what had to be done for the mission. As he continued down the hall, he came upon a room that said office. He walked in to see a woman, both stared at one another what seem like an eternity.

"The ninja I was warned about just shows up now, I know I'll play innocent," thought Singlori. "Can I help you?" asked Singlori innocently.

Wolf activating his Sharingan and answering with a hail of shuriken. The Youma seeing this dodged to the right and transforming into its true form. A woman with orange hair and purple skin with green sunglasses, her body shaped like a microphone.

"You will die," Singlori declared opening its mouth launching a sonic blast. Wolf dodging it with ease.

"Ok, I have its attention," thought Wolf as he turned and made a run for it.

"Get back here!" yelled the Youma going after him.

(With Akito)

Akito was a little lost but mange to get back on track, "Hope Kyoji gets this done right," thought Akito.

(Theater Hall)

Singlori was walked down the hall looking for the ninja," Where did he go?" thought the Youma. "Come out, I just want to ring your ears out," declared the Youma evilly.

"That is why I am not coming out, hope Akito on cue," thought Wolf as he is hiding behind a wall sheet on the wall," "Hiding in plain sight is the best place to hide," smirked Wolf.

"Where are you?" said the Singlori as she was getting frustrated. Then she spotted a young man come around a corner as both stared at one another, "No witnesses!" yelled the Singlori as it charged at the young man.

Akito, seeing this turned and started to run. "Dang it Kyoji, this is cutting it close," thought Akito.

With the area now clear, Wolf removed the sheet and stepped away from the wall, "Right on time Akito," thought Wolf. "Now to see if the Senshi will appear," as he ran to the next objective.

The Youma was continuing to chase the young man in the hall, "Come here I'll suck you dry!" yelled Singlori.

"Ok back stage is up ahead, time to put on my best actor of the year award," thought Akito.

(Backstage)

Many contestants were getting ready to sing their hearts out, as well as two young ladies.

"Man, competition looks tough," said Minako.

"Agreed, but I am going to win," declared Rei.

"No, it will be me," said Minako.

As the two began to argue the door suddenly burst open, catching Rei and Minako attention as they saw Akito bursting in.

"Run, monster!" yelled Akito.

Spotting Rei and Minako, "You two get out of here I'll hold it off!" yelled Akito as he turned to face the Youma with fists up.

"Your no match for me," grinned the Youma as it charged and hit Akito sending him flying into a curtain which collapsed which revealed the backstage to the audience in the auditorium

"A monster, run!" as people in the crowd got up from their seats and began to run towards the exit.

Akito was on the stage still on the ground, the Youma now approaching him. Rei and Minako seeing this,"We have to save him, Rei let's do it" said Minako.

"Right," replied Rei.

"VENUES CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

Once the crowd below started to clear up, Ami and Makoto seeing the Youma knew it was time to fight again moving to transform in a hidden location once the crowd was gone.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

Akito in a bit of a daze began to get up only to see the Youma coming at him, "I guess I have to defend myself," said Akito preparing a jutsu, but then…

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

The Youma took a hit then looked to "Ugh", in pain turned to the direction of the shot, "Who are you?" demanded the Youma.

Akito looked at the two girls wearing fukus and tiaras, on orange and the other red, "So they are the Sailor Senshi," thought Akito.

"I am Sailor Venus and you will leave him alone," said Venus.

"I am Sailor Mars," said Mars.

"BUBBLE SPRAY!"

A sudden mist began to fill the theater leaving the Youma in confusion.

Akito got up and realize he was in the middle of the mist, "This reminds me of the hidden mist jutsu technique," thought Akito as he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. Akito turned his head to see who it was, and saw a beautiful lady with a tiara and wearing a blue fuku.

"My name is Sailor Mercury," said Mercury, "I am here to get you to safety, follow me," as she grabbed Akito hand to lead him out.

"Thank you," said a relieved Akito.

"Good job Mercury," thought Jupiter, "Now for that Youma."

"SPARKINLING PRESSURE!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The Youma received a direct hit from both attacks, but it was still standing.

"Our attacks aren't working," said Venus.

"I'm not going to give up yet," declared Jupiter.

(Lobby)

Meanwhile in the lobby, Sailor Mercury lead Akito to safety, "Tell your friend I said thank you for saving me today," said Akito.

"I will, now get to safety," said Mercury as she turned run towards the battle.

"Good luck," said Akito as Mercury turned her head to smile.

Once she was out of sight, a ninja appeared behind Akito.

"The plan worked," said Wolf.

"It has," said Akito, "Let's go see what they can do," said Akito as he transformed into his Anbu uniform.

"I know a good spot, follow me," said Wolf with Hawk nodding in response as they both vanished.

(Auditorium)

Back in the auditorium the Youma was launching its counterattack, launching sonic waves from its mouth relentlessly, the Senshi were dodging but it was very noisy.

Mercury reentering the battle, she launched her attack.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

The Youma dodged the attack and answered with a sonic blast towards Mercury. "Look out Mercury!" said Jupiter as she jumped to get Mercury out of the way.

"Thanks Jupiter," said Mercury.

"No problem, its been a long time since we had to fight, we are all a bit rusty right now," said Jupiter.

"There has to be a way to win," said Mars.

(With Hawk and Wolf)

Unknown to all of them in the fight, two shinobi were watching on the upper level balcony of the auditorium.

"Is that them Wolf?" asked Hawk.

Activating his Sharingan, Wolf began to check the Senshi, "No doubt about it, it's them."

"We were right then," said Hawk.

"Should we help them?" asked Wolf.

"No, we should observe them for now," said Hawk.

"Alright," said Wolf as they both continued to observe the battle.

(With the Senshi)

Back to the battle, the Youma continued to launch it's attack more furiously, the Senshi dodging all of it's attacks. Then it saw an opportunity to hit, "Die Senshi," declared the Youma as it was about to launch its attack at Mars, but then…

"Ah," the Youma now in pain, "My hand." "Who dares?!" said the Youma looking up to see a man with a Tuxedo and top hat.

Tuxedo mask looking down from a private side box seat, "Singing is for people who want to express themselves to the world," said Tuxedo mask, "But I'm not the only one," as he removed his cape to reveal another person. A girl in a beautiful fuku, with what looked like white wings on her back, no tiara, but a crescent moon on her forehead.

"I am the pretty soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you," declared Sailor Moon.

"Man, I missed hearing those words," said Venus smiling.

"It's about time you got here," said Rei.

(With Hawk and Wolf)

Sweat was dropping from both shinobi, as they could not believe what they just saw, first a man throwing a rose, then Sailor Moon giving a speech before a battle.

"Did she really just do that," said Wolf in disbelief.

"If she did that in our world, she get riddled with shuriken," said Hawk.

"She reminds me of how Naruto used to be when he was a kid," said Wolf.

"Agreed," said Hawk as they both continued to observe the battle.

(With the Sailor Senshi)

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon jumped from the private seats onto where all the Senshi were gathered off the stage.

"Let's try to hit it with one last attack, for Sailor Moon," said Mercury.

"Right!" said everyone in unison.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"BURNING MANDALA!"

Tuxedo Mask threw tons of roses.

The attacks hit their mark, the Youma now on it knees, "Now Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask.

As Sailor Moon pulled out her weapon, ready to finish off the Youma, it had one last trick up it's sleeve.

A cable shot out from it's back and plugged itself into the speakers, a noisy sound was filling the room stunning everyone, the speakers focused on their position mostly on the Senshi.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask had their hands on their ears in pain.

"What a horrible sound," said Jupiter.

What do we do?" said Moon.

(With Hawk and Wolf)

Both Shinobi also had their hand on their ears, though they were not taking the full brunt of it.

"Uhh, that sound is irritating," said Hawk.

"Agreed, should we help now?" asked Wolf.

"You bet," said Hawk looking around, "Wolf let hit those speakers with shuriken."

"Right," said Wolf as he started to pull out some shuriken, as well as Hawk, both Shinobi launching them all.

(Back to the Senshi)

"The Senshi were in a bind, but then, they heard explosion and electrical short circuiting, and the noise was gone.

"Sailor Moon, now your chance," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Right," Sailor Moon raised her weapon.

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

The Youma turned to dust and it was all over.

"You did well Usako," said Tuxedo Mask, as Sailor Moon embraced him.

"Whew, we hadn't had a fight like that in a long time," said Jupiter.

"Why did the noise stop?" asked Rei as the Senshi began to look at the speakers, noticing that they were riddled with shuriken.

"Was it that ninja?" asked Venus.

"Must have been, these are the same ones I analyzed the other day," said Mercury.

As the Senshi were recovering, Rei looked up in the upper levels, "Everyone look up there!" she exclaimed as everyone looked up to see two men, one with a wolf mask, another with a hawk mask and katana on his back. A long stare ensued as both sides looked at one another, none saying a word.

Breaking the silence, "Hey both of you, get down here!" demanded Mars intensely.

Both Shinobi looked at her and the Senshi, but then turned and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Wait!" exclaimed Moon. "Mars, you did to yell like that, you scared them off," said Moon.

"Sorry, I was just a bit ticked off, who knows how long they were there," said Mars.

"So, there a second one," said Juptier.

"How many of them are there?" asked Venus.

"We have a lot of questions, how about we all just go home and rest and have fresh minds tomorrow," suggested Mercury.

"Agreed, let all meet at the shrine tomorrow at noon," said Moon as everyone else also agreed. With that they all began to leave the Theater to rest their minds on the night's events.

 **Nearby Rooftop…**

The two shinobi observed the Senshi leaving the scene, as they now thought of their next move.

"You did not have to show yourself you," said Wolf.

"I know, but they would've known about me eventually," said Hawk.

"Good point" said Wolf.

"Let's go home," said Hawk.

"Sounds good to me" said Wolf as wolf noticed Hawk's necklace was out, "You still wear that snowflake necklace?" asked Wolf notcing it was hanging out of his shirt.

"Yep, I always feel she is with me when I wear it," said Hawk solemnly.

"She always will be, for now Hawk, let's get going," as both Shinobi took off into the night jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

 **Apartment…**

The two-shinobi landed on the balcony of their apartment room and opened the sliding door only to notice a figure in the dark, arms crossed seated on the couch. Hawk drew his katana and Wolf drew a kunai, the figure got up and walked into the moonlight to reveal it was an Anbu member wearing a cat mask, putting both shinobi at ease. The Anbu member in a cat mask switched on some lights and it was reveal that this Anbu member had a feminine figure.

Akito smiling under his mask as he removed his mask, "It has been a long time."

"It good to see you," said Kyoji also removing his mask.

The feminine Anbu member removed her cat mask to reveal a girl with white eyes, a small brunet pony tail. "I'm happy to see both of you again," said the girl.

"At last Team 2 is reunited at last," declared Akito.

"You have finally arrived Hyuga Hana," said Kyoji.

"I have a message from Lord Hokage," said Hana catching both their attention. "It's best if we sit down, things are escalating back in our world. The words sent chills down both the men's spines as they both sat down to hear what Hana has to say.

* * *

 **Whew, most I have ever written to this point. 5 chapters down and who knows how many to go.**

 **Please Review Q Bob out.**


	7. Chapter 6 Encounter in Juuban Park

**Well everyone here is chapter 6, a bit of warning, one scene in this story is considered rated M for it violence, read at your own risk.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 The Encounter in Juuban Park**

 **Apartment Night…**

The sudden news from Hana caused Akito and Kyoji to freeze for a moment, but they regained their composure, "Hana, have a seat," instructed Akito as she move to sit down on a couch, while Akito and Kyoji sat on the opposite one.

"What's the news from Lord Hokage?" asked Kyoji.

Hana sat their thinking for a moment but then, "Sigh, where to start," pausing for a moment as her two shinobi comrades waiting in anticipation. "More portals have begun to appear in our world, not only that, those Youma have also started to slip through gathering energy in the Five Great Nations." "The shinobi of those land have begun to set guards to watch the portals and have successfully located and defeated the Youma, now the Five Kage will have another big meeting to discuss how to counteract the growing threat."

"This news is troubling," said Kyoji.

"Looks like the shit pile is getting bigger to clean up," said Akito. "So how does all this involve us now? asked Akito.

"A new objective now is to establish a base on this world as central operation command for the Allied Shinobi Force, and coordinate with our allies, they will enter the portals and establish operations of their own, then we connect with one another to counter act the Dark Kingdom worldwide," explained Hana. "Have you both heard from Sasuke?" asked Hana.

"We haven't heard from him since he left us here for our mission," replied Kyoji.

"What is the status of the Sailor Senshi?" asked Hana.

"From what we have gathered, they are not evil, nor working with the Dark Kingdom, however, trusting them is still a question for me," said Akito.

"Come on Akito, I know you have a hard time trusting people, heck even during the war, you barley trusted the other shinobi during the war, least until the end of the war," said Kyoji.

"Kyoji do I need to remind you about the time you got backstabbed and left for dead by those shinobi from the stone several years ago," said Akito, "You were lucky that Kiba and Shino found you."

"I said I would be more careful next time," shot back Kyoji.

"Enough you two!", shouted Hana as she settled her two comrades down, "Listen since they are not evil as you say Akito, we have order from Lord Hokage to contact them," said Hana calming down.

"Meeting with them will be, dicey," said Akito. "A plan to meet them which we will discuss tomorrow."

"Agreed, I had a long trip trying to find this place," said a yawning Hana.

"We have a third room, you can take that one," offered Kyoji.

"Thanks," said Hana as she got up as well as her two friends.

"We will talk more in the morning, right now we can all use some rest and cool our heads," said Akito.

"Agreed," said Kyoji.

The three-shinobi smiled and went to their separate rooms to turn in for the night knowing that had much more work to do ahead of them.

(Akito Room)

Akito was sitting in his bed ready to turn in for the night, "That girl Hotaru, she a kind one, wonder if she likes me, if that's the case, I'm not someone who deserves a nice girl like her," thought Akito.

(Kyoji's Room)

Kyoji was in the middle of sharpening some kunai, "Akito, what is with you and trusting people, was it your days as Akito the Blood Ice." Thought Kyoji continuing the sharpen his weapons.

 **Leaf Village, Hokage Office…**

It was morning in the Leaf and Lord Sixth was with Shikamaru at his side were having an important conversation with a man with spikey blonde hair with whisker marks, and blue eyes in the Hokage office.

"So anyways that's the situation, if things start to get out of hand, that team will need you and the reinforcements, so I want you to be ready to leave at a moment notice, as well as your team," said Kakashi.

The blonde man simply nodded and gave his signature thumbs up, then turned and left the office.

"Well, he's ready for anything like always," said Shikamaru.

"Yes, he is, anyways Shikamaru, I'll be sending you as well," said Kakashi.

"I saw this coming," said Shikamaru unsurprised.

"While I believe Akito is capable for this mission, things are going to escalate, and it will call for someone who is better experienced at seeing a big operation that I am going to propose at the Summit today," said Kakashi.

"I like your plan, but you sure the other Kage will agree?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm sure," replied Kakashi.

"Sense you are going to send me at some point, besides me and Naruto, we are going to need more," said Shikamaru.

"I agree, here is a list of others who you can take, you may take five more making it a total of seven of you," said Kakashi handing over the list to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru took the list and looked over it more carefully to decide who would be best for this mission, "Well Sakura is a definite, her medical ninjutsu is invaluable in any mission, as for the rest, I'm going to think them over, along with Akito, Kyoji, Hana, the possibility of Sasuke being around, and these Sailor Senshi by the initial reports we got that they don't appear to be the enemy."

"You have plenty of time Shikamaru," said Kakashi.

The office door came open as a Shinobi walked in, "Lord Hokage,"

"Please drop the Lord," said Kakashi.

"Lord Kazekage and Lord Raikage have arrived, the Tsuchikage and Mizukage will arrive shorty," said the ninja.

"Good," said Kakashi getting up to go to the Summit, before going out the door, "Shikamaru, choose whoever think is best for the upcoming mission," instructed Kakashi as he left the office.

Shikamaru looked over the list the smiled, "Well I know one person I'm going to ask," as he left the office to gather people for the upcoming mission.

 **Dark Kingdom…**

The four King's o Heaven as well as Kabuto were holding a meeting to discuss their next move against the Senshi and Shinobi. "Well Jedeite, you failed at gathering energy at all," said Kunzite pointing a finger at him.

"If it weren't for the Senshi, I would have a bundle loads of energy to revive Queen Beryl as well as help our great ruler," said Jedeite making excuses. "It's not like you three haven't gathered energy."

"On the contrary we have," said Nepherite.

Catching Jediete by surprise, "Since when?"

"Ever since you started your plan in Tokyo, we have been sending Youma to the other world, as well as major cites around the globe, New York, London, Rome, and so on," said Zoisite.

"You see, since these Shinobi and Senshi are concentrated in Juuban, we are free to gather energy in other places, and we are now getting closer to bringing back your Queen Beryl," said Kabuto smiling cuasing the other generals to smile also.

"Then I shall go with my plan to gather energy in Tokyo to keep the Shinobi and Senshi busy," said Kunzite as he vanished.

 **Hikawa Shrine…**

The five Senshi were gathered for an important meeting along with Luna and Artemis. "Alright, first off there are two ninjas," said Rei.

"How many of them are their really?" wondered Makoto.

"Who knows," replied Minako.

"Ami, anyways we can track them down?" asked Rei.

"No, these ninjas cover their own tracks well," replied Ami.

"I still wonder how long they were there?" wondered Makoto. "They could've been studying us, trying to learn our strength and weaknesses.

"That's a possibility, ninja are assassins, they could be looking to assassinate Usagi," said Rei.

"Rei, I don't think of them going that far, wouldn't they have done it by now," said Minako.

"Usagi you been too quiet what do you think?" asked Luna.

"I don't know, although I do not consider them enemies, because they did save us last night, when they took out the speakers," said Usagi.

"You have a point," said Ami.

"Girls, now that you know there are two ninjas, be on guard, and you have all come a long way," said Artemis.

"I agree, there is really nothing more we can teach you, even you Usagi," said Luna.

"Luna, that's one of the nicest things you've ever said," smiled Usagi.

"What!" exclaimed Luna, "I have said plenty of nice things before," said Luna. "Anyways until then, their really nothing else we can do until the next Youma shows up."

"That's right who knows when the enemy will attack again," said Artemis.

"Hold on, those ninjas appear when a Youma does, so let's try to contact them when a Youma attacks again," suggested Ami.

"That's if Rei doesn't scare them off again," said Makoto.

"Hey Mako, I was just a little mad that's all," said Rei with a vein on her head.

"Anyways, all we can do now is wait," said Minako.

"For now, let's return to normal lives until the next attack," said Artemis as everyone nodded in agreement.

The girls got up and began to the leaves the shrine, some with afternoon classes, cram school, or even charity. Rei went to her fire and began to chant to see if she can find the ninja's identities or of their new enemy.

 **Apartment…**

The three shinobi were enjoying a bright morning ready to plan their next move as they sat down drinking their coffee.

"Alright first, how do we talk to the Senshi?" asked Kyoji as the three-shinobi sat down thinking and sipping their coffee.

"We could meet them after a battle, though who knows when that will be and whether they trust us?" suggested Akito.

"You two know who they are, why not send them a message?" suggested Hana.

"Not sure if they would agree to meet us, due to that one in the red fuku," said Kyoji.

"Guess after a battle and help them openly would be the best," said Akito sipping some coffee, "For now let's focus on our next part of the mission, we need to find a new base of operations, this apartment room is not exactly the best for a real base on this world."

POOF!

A puff of smoke appeared with Swift appearing with a bump on his head. "Hey guys, message from Lord Hokage," said Swift.

Akito immediately took the scroll and began reading it, "Hmm, it seems Lord Hokage has another Anbu team coming here, he wants us to give them necessary equipment to establish themselves so they can begin disrupting the Dark Kingdom somewhere in this world," said Akito, digging through the envelop to find Anbu photos, "Alright we can make what we need with these pictures, that team will be here in a few days," added Akito, "Question is now, what city in the world do we send them too?"

"How about Beijing, China, its close, read something this morning about unusual energy drains, possible Dark Kingdom activity," suggested Hana.

"Find with me," said Akito turning his head to Swift, "What happened to your head Swift" as Akito began to chuckle as well as the other two Shinobi.

Swift turned blue in the face, "Uh, I appeared before Lady Tsunada all hyper," said Swift in fear, as the three-shinobi were giving him some sympathy. "I'll see you guys," said Swift as he vanished in smoke.

"Alright, I'll take care of this Anbu team information, all they need, plus the plane tickets," said Akito.

"We still need to find a suitable base," said Hana, "leave it to me I'll find it." Hana standing up.

"I'll help you Hana," said Kyoji.

"What about those reinforcements Akito?" asked Hana.

"I do not think we need them yet, this Dark Kindom tough, but the Akatsuki were much worse," said Akito as everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright let's get going, I'm headed to the post office," said Akito.

"And me and Hana will check real estate," said Kyoji smiling.

"Good luck to you both," said Akito.

"Same to you Akito," said Hana as all three Shinobi headed to the door.

 **Hikawa Shrine…**

Rei was sitting in front of the fire chanting and forming signs, then asked a question, "Show me who the ninjas are?" Instead of getting faces, she got only the masks of three ninjas. "Huh, that didn't work, although there seems to be three now," thought Rei. "She then asked, who is our enemy?" she asked the fire as it showed an image of a red hooded man and then a darkness, but as Rei continued to look another darkness appeared behind it seemingly overtaking it then she started to feel anger, hatred, and malice as it began to choke the very air, then she saw something appear in the flames, a dark figure with red eyes and it began to reach a clawed dark hand toward her. "What is that?" she asked in fear as she was now shaking.

(With Hana and Kyoji)

The two shinobi were approaching the shrine, "So Kyoji why are we here?" asked Hana.

"Heard they sale good luck charms here, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to buy one," he answered as they were walking up the steps then…

"AH!"

"Someone's in trouble," said Kyoji activating his Sharingan.

Hana also activated her Byakugan as well, "Kyoji there a woman in that building over there but nothing seems to be there," pointed Hana.

"That's Rei, let go help," said Kyoji as he started to run with Hana close behind.

"One of the Senshi?" asked Hana.

"Yes," he replied.

(Back with Rei)

Rei was on the floor in fear, panting and sweating, she never felt so much concentrated negative emotions before, then she heard the door open behind her and turned to see Kyoji and a girl with him.

"Rei are you, all right?" asked a worried Kyoji as he walked over to help her up.

"I'm fine, thank you," Rei turned her eyes to the girl, "Who is this Kyoji?" asked Rei.

"I am Hyuga Hana," said Hana extending her hand to Rei.

"Nice to meet you," said Rei, "What with her eyes, is she blind?" thought Rei.

"Did something happen here Rei?" asked Kyoji.

"No, just some trouble with the fire that's all," said Rei. "So, what brings you to the shrine?"

"Heard this place sells good luck charms," answered Kyoji.

"How about some tea and a charm," offered Rei.

"Sounds good," said Kyoji as he followed Rei out.

Hana was leaving with them but turned to check the room with her Byakugan, "Huh," her eyes widened, "Something was here, something very scary," thought Hana as she was shaking a little.

"Hana," called Kyoji, "You are coming?" asked Kyoji.

"On my way," she said as she came right out.

 **Post Office…**

Akito was working on papers at a table and then planned to meet with his two comrades later, "Ehh, so much paper work," thought Akito.

"Hi, Akito," said an unknown yet familiar shy voice.

Akito turned to see that it was Hotaru, "Oh hi Hotaru, what are you doing here?" asked Akito.

"I was here to mail something today," said Hotaru, as she was hiding a pink love letter in her pocket. "Should I just give it to him now," thought Hotaru.

(With Michiru and Haruka)

Hiding behind a near bye corner, the two outers were watching things unfold. "Come on Hotaru give it to him," giggled Michiru.

"I still don't know if I approve of him," said Haruka.

"Come now Haruka, our girl's growing up," said Michiru.

"Yes, but I'm worried that her heart will get broken, and if he does, I'll kick his ass," said Haruka.

Michiru only sighed at this, "Haruka."

(With Hotaru and Akito)

Hotaru heart was racing, beating like a drum, slight red of crimson in her face, she was wondering whether to ask him out and give him the letter, but then…

"Hotaru," Akito getting Hotaru attention, "I'll cya you around, got a tight schedule today," as he began to run from her.

Hotaru only gasped at this, her eyes going down in some sadness, as Michiru and Haruka walked up behind her.

"Don't worry Hotaru, maybe he's a little shy, you will get another chance," said Michiru making Hotaru feel better. "Why don't you mail that letter to him," said Michiru.

"For now, kid we have something else to do, finding those ninja," said Haruka as they all nodded in agreement.

(Meanwhile)

Akito was running out of the post office, "That was close," thought Akito continuing to run as he ran into an allyway and quickly ran up the walls onto the rooftop. Akito was standing on the roof arms crossed as he began to remanence about his past, "I don't deserve someone like you Hotaru," thought Akito.

 **Flashback…**

It was a night at a beautiful ball, dances in dresses in tuxedos, music blazing, a young woman was standing alone in a beautiful purple dress, but then a man approached offering his hand.

"Would you like to dance," said the young man.

"Sure," said the young lady as she smiled and took the young man's hand.

The young couple danced on night, the music in rhythm, a cloudless night full of stars. It was a fairy tale come true. Then, the young man stopped and pulled the young ladies hand to follow him, which she accepted. They went outside to the garden on a beautiful star night. They stood next to each other as some clouds were getting ready to pass over the moon. The girl then turned around to grab something she left and wanted to return to the young man.

The young man seeing her turn her back to him took that as the opportunity as clouds went over the moon making it darker, a kunai coming out of his sleeve he struck, putting one hand around her mouth and the blade into her back.

"Uh," she was trying to scream but was muffed, then she felt even more stabs and blood starting to gush from her month. She knew her life was ending as she fell to the ground.

Her eyes were staring at her killer in the eyes as he transformed into a ninja with a hawk mask, before he turned in left, she had some final words, "Someone like you, with so much blood, will never find true love," said the girl as she died.

The shinobi turned and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

(Outside the Ball)

Akito was standing on a tree branch as he was watching the action as the guards discovered that the lady was dead. "Karin Hanon dead, mission complete," thought Akito. Then a puff of smoke appeared behind as he drew his katana, but was stopped by a bigger blade, Akito looked at the rough looking man with spikey black hair and noticed a Leaf headband.

"Whoa Akito, it's me," said the man.

"Kai sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Akito.

"Looks like I was too late, you caused quite a commotion, I have orders from the Lady Hokage that this assassination was to be called off," said Kai sensei sighing, as he took out his flask and began to drink it.

The words put a shocked expression on Akito face as he took off his mask as if he's seen a ghost. "What, but she was smuggling illegal drugs that were killing people," said Akito in denial of what he did.

"No, the truth is, this lady was sending aid to victims of this new drug," said Kai sensei. "Could you tell me who gave you the mission, it was not our Hokage."

"Lord Danzo," answered Akito.

"This will cause trouble, but don't worry, you will not be punished," said Kai sensei.

Akito was in thought, his heart was racing, he has done assassination before, but this was an innocent victim, someone he would never want to hurt, and tears began to come down from his eyes, "Someone like you, with so much blood, will never find true love," as Akito remembered her final words now feeling cursed.

"Let's return to the Leaf," said Kai sensei, with Akito nodding in agreement.

(Leaf Village)

Tsunade was in a fury as she walked to Danzo house and barged in, "Danzo!" as the man was sitting at a table working on papers. "What were thinking of giving that order?!" asked Tsunade ready to punch his lights out.

"Tsunade, the Leaf is still recovering from the attack by Orochimaru, and we need money to help to get the village back on its feet, there was high amounts of money on this assassination, so I got one of your Anbu agents to carry it out for the sake of the Leaf," explained Danzo.

"That is no excuse for you to change the information and lie!" fired back Tsunade.

"He is a gifted young assassin and what will you do about it?" said Danzo, "Kill me and start a civil war?" asked Danzo making Tsunade rethink.

(Hokage Office Morning)

Tsunade calmed down after that night of talk with Danzo as Yuki Akito was standing in front of her, sighing, "Akito, it was not your fault that this happened, but I think it is best to not let you continue your Anbu duties for a while," said Tsunade.

"Yes, my lady," said Akito still in some shock.

"Your dismissed for now, but I want you to go to the hospital for a psychiatric evaluation and I want that done by today," ordered Tsunade.

"Hai," replied Akito as he left out the office.

 **Flashback Ends…**

"That is why Hotaru, I hope I never have to tell you the truth about me, you deserve someone better than me, a person with so much blood on his hands, blood that will never wash away, I don't deserve to be with someone kind like you." That night, my days as Akito the Blood Ice ended, but it was a name that protected the Leaf and only went after the wicked, but took the life of an innocent," thought Akito. "I rejoined the Anbu after the Great War hoping I would not have those memories return, but they have, I shall not stain my hands with the blood of an innocent ever again." As tear began to fall from Akito's eyes with sorrow and remorse, but regained his composure and began to make a call on his cell phone.

 **Hikawa Shrine…**

"Rei was pouring some tea for her two-guest sitting across from her," "So what bring you to town Hana?" asked Rei.

"Oh, you see Kyoji and Akito are old friends of mine, so I'm visiting for a while," answered Hana sipping tea.

"What with those white eyes, are you blind?" asked Rei.

Hana was trying to think of a quick excuse, "She can see perfectly, and her white eyes are a genetic mutation," said Kyoji cutting in.

"Nice one Kyoji," thought Hana.

Kyoji phone begin to ring as he pulled it out and answer, "Hello, I see, we will be right there. Thanks for the charm and tea Rei, but Akito needs to meet with us," as he and Hana got up.

"I see, you two as well as Akito are always welcomed at the shrine," as she got up to see them out.

(Outside the Shrine)

"So, Hana did you find anything in that fire?" asked Kyoji, "I sure noticed something with my Sharingan.

"Let's meet with Akito, so I won't have to explain twice," answered Hana.

"Alright, say Hana, you think Akito is still beating himself about his past?" asked Kyoji.

"I believe he is, he needs to forgive himself and move on, we promised to keep this a secret, but for his own good I feel we may have to ask for help," said Hana.

"It will be for his own good," said Kyoji.

"By the way Kyoji, when will I meet the Senshi?" asked Hana.

"You just did, that girl Rei is one," answered Kyoji smiling.

"What?!" screamed Hana.

 **Rooftop…**

Akito was awaiting his two friends as the sun was going down, and then they suddenly appeared behind as he turned around, "How the search for a new base go?" asked Akito.

"We found some locations but had to cut it short because Kyoji wanted a good luck charm," said Hana. With Kyoji smirking and scratching the back of his head.

"Come on Hana, we could always use some luck," said Kyoji, Akito was getting a little angry, "But I have something to add Akito, we were at the Hikawa Shrine and found strange spikes of negative energy, Hana, what di you see?" said Kyoji, Akito now taking interest.

"My Byakugan saw that something was there, it was scary, I felt anger and hatred, Rei seemed to be scared when we arrived, but something was there," reported Hana.

"Hm, that's interesting, guess we will have to be on the look out for whatever that Senshi saw, for now we will continue a new base search tomorrow," said Akito.

"How about some dinner first," said Kyoji as they heard a big stomach growl. Akito and Kyoji looked around and then saw it was Hana.

"Sorry," said Hana smiling.

"I could use some Ramen, been while sense we had some," said Kyoji. "Anyone know a good Ramen place?" asked Kyoji.

Akito was looking through his phone, "Ah, there a place called Imperial Noodles with a four and half star rating," said Akito.

"Guess we will give it a try, let's go," said Hana, as all three of them vanished.

 **Apartment Later That Night…**

The door to the apartment opened as the three-shinobi walked in, "Man that was some good stuff," said Kyoji with a stuffed belly.

"We should go there again," said Hana.

"I agree, for now let's pack it in in search tomorrow," said Akito as they all went to their rooms for the night.

 **Juuban Park Night…**

A young couple was walking in the park having the time of their lives on a romantic moon lite night, but then several roots came snaking towards them and wrapped around them and pulled them into a wooded area along with other victims as the roots began to drain their energy.

A Youma came out of a tree laughing evilly as Kunzite appeared, "Tred, it seems you have been successful," said Kunzite smiling.

"Yes, master Kunzite, the energy our gathered shall help greatly," replied Tred.

"Good, keep up the good work, and try to keep a low profile," instructed Kunzite as he vanished. Tred immediately went to hide inside another tree waiting for more unsuspecting victims.

 **Minako's House Morning…**

Minako was finishing her shower and was getting dressed, with Artemis nearby covering his eyes. "Minako, you sure about this, I mean your track record with guys," said a concerned Artemis.

"Arty it will be fun, Kyoji a nice guy, soon as I am done blow drying my hair, I'm calling him," declared Minako putting up her V sign.

Sigh, "If you say so," said a worried Artemis.

 **Apartment Morning…**

Akito was on the computer searching up real estate, while Hana was cooking some eggs, then a door opened as Kyoji walked out yawning.

"Morning," said Hana.

"Good morning team," said Kyoji sitting down as Hana placed some eggs in front of him.

"Morning Kyoji," replied Hana as she turned to Akito at the computer, "Hey Akito any luck?"

"No luck, no ideal locations, when we call for those reinforcements, there simply isn't enough room unless we by more rooms," said Akito.

"Maybe we need a break," suggested Kyoji as his phone started ringing and pulled out to find it was Minako.

"Hello, Yeah, sure would love to meet you at the park, alright cya there," said Kyoji hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Akito.

"It was Minako, she wants to have a date with me at the park," said Kyoji.

"That's nice," said Hana.

"Hana, Minako one of the Sailor Senshi, I still wonder if dating them a good thing right now," said Akito.

"Really, you guys really need to tell me about all the Senshi," said Hana. "But have fun Kyoji, Oh and a word of advice, offer her sweets," advised Hana.

"Just be careful," said Akito warning his friend.

"I'll catch up with you all later and thanks Hana," said Kyoji going out the door.

"Kyoji has a girlfriend," smiled Hana."

"I am happy for him, I just worry," said Akito.

"You deserve a nice girl too," said Hana.

"Drop it," said Akito a little angered as he was continued searching online real estate.

 **Juuban Park Noon…**

Minako was in the park waiting for her date with Kyoji to begin on a cloudy but sunny day in the park, checking her watch realizing she was early, sighing, "I hope he will be here soon," said Minako.

"Maybe he won't show up knowing that you're a disaster," chuckled Artemis.

Minako turning a death glare towards Artemis, "What was that?" as she unleashed a lot of killing intent.

"Nothing," smiled Artemis with a nervous laugh.

"Hey," said a familiar voice as Minako turned to see Kyoji running up to her.

"Kyoji," she smiled, "Where have you been, haven't seen you in a few days?" asked Minako.

"Well, I had some work to do, and an old friend of mine came for a visit," said Kyoji as he noticed the white cat, "This you friend Minako?" asked Kyoji. "Another crescent moon, hmm," thought Kyoji.

"Meow"

"Oh, yes this is Artemis, but for now, Artemis go home," said Minako as Artemis turned to leave but did not go home but watched from a distance.

Remebering the advice that Hana gave him, he looked around and saw an ice cream cart, "Want some ice cream?" offered Kyoji.

"I'll take strawberry please," smiled Minako.

"A strawberry and vanilla for me, coming right up, why don't you have a seat at the bench there," pointed Kyoji as Minako replied with a smile and sat on the bench.

Kyoji walked over and put in the order or two cones, one vanilla and the other strawberry, once he received and payed, he walked over to sit with Minako handing her cone to he, "Thank you," said Minako as Kyoji took a seat next to her.

As they were both licking their ice cream to joy, Minako turned to Kyoji, "Hey Kyoji," she said, getting Koji attention, "Want a taste of my strawberry," giving him a wink. This causing Kyoji to blush and become flustered.

"Ehh, heh, heh, no thanks," he managed to say.

Minako giggling to this, "He so cute when he's flustered like that," thought Minako.

(Nearby Bush)

The young couple had no idea at the time that four girls and two cats were watching them from a far.

"Darn it Minako, you beat me to it," said Makoto a bit sad.

"This is not right everyone, we shouldn't be spying on them," said Ami.

"Then why are you here Ami," said Usagi giggling.

"Everyone look, Minako just slid closer to him," said Rei getting the girls attention to watch.

"They never change," said Artemis.

"Hard to believe sometimes they are the protectors of this world," said Luna ad both cats sighed.

(With Kyoji and Minako)

Minako was sliding closer but then noticed a man walking by reading Make Out Paradise, "Kyoji, guys who read that book are real pervs, who ever made those books are the biggest of all pervs," said Minako.

The comment made Kyoji downed, "It's a good thing she doesn't know that those books help fund our mission, and well she is not far from the truth about the author," thought Kyoji. "You are right Minako," said Kyoji. "I see your done with your cone, how about we walk around this beautiful park," suggested Kyoji finishing his cone.

Both got up to take a nice stroll in the park, walking side by side, Minako tripped as Kyoji reacted and caught as she wrapped her arms around Kyoji right arm, "Whoa, you ok Minako?" asked Kyoji.

"I'm fine," replied Minako, "Fake trip always works," thought Minako smiling.

Kyoji was bit nervous with Minako wrapped around his arm but continued to stroll with her in tow smiling away unknown that some spies were watching.

 **Apartment…**

Akito finally found a Mansion of interest looking it over with Hana. "This place is almost perfect, ten bedrooms, large basement, 20 acres of land, front gate, two stories, several bathrooms," smiled Akito.

"This place is ideal for our mission, let setup an appointment with the agency," said Hana.

As Akito was finishing setting up the appointment, a news alert went up on the computer, "Hm, what this?" thought Akito as Hana was watching as he pulled up the alert, "Hana send a message to Kyoji immediately," ordered Akito.

Hana pulled out her phone and began to text, "strange number of disappearances in the park, suspicious," thought Hana.

"As soon as your done, we are going to the park," said Akito.

 **Juuban Park…**

"They been walking for almost an hour," said Usagi.

"Wait they are stopping by the lake," said Rei.

"They are staring at each other, Minako it's too early for that," said Makoto.

"This isn't right girls," said Ami looking away.

"Their moving closer," said Usagi.

This making Ami looking with interest.

Kyoji and Minako were staring at each, eye to eye, "Should I kiss him now," thought Minako.

"I do not think I'm ready for this yet," thought Kyoji then his phone buzzed, "Phew saved by the buzz," thought Kyoji as he reached for his phone getting some distance from Minako. He began to read the text.

(Strange activity at Juuban park, possible a Youma, be on your guard and we are on our way to investigate). This made Kyoji eyes widened.

"Something wrong?" asked Minako with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing Minako, it's just that Akito wants me to pick something up on the way," said Kyoji smiling.

"Thanks, Akito, don't think I was ready for that yet," thought Kyoji.

"AHH!"

The sudden screams caught Kyoji and Minako attention as they went to investigate coming up on a scene of a monster with roots wrapped around people absorbing their energy.

(With Usage and the girls)

They came up nearby to see what was happening.

"Another Youma," said Makoto.

"Time to transform," said Luna.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

(With Kyoji and Minako)

The Youma was terrifying absorbing the energy of it's latest victims with its long tree like arms and stake like wooden fingers with roots for legs like a spider, it turned its attention to a nearby girl and guy.

"I have to get Minako to safety," thought Kyoji.

"I have to get Kyoji to safety," thought Minako.

"Minako run!" yelled Kyoji as he charged the monster.

"Kyoji wait!" yelled a concerned Minako.

Kyoji charged the monster but it quickly knocked him aside into a nearby bush.

"Kyoji!" yelled Minako worried as the monster charged Minako.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The attack hits it marks allowing Minako to getaway the monster turning its attention. "Who are you?" hissed the Tree Youma.

"We are the pretty soldiers of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"And in the name of the moon, we will punish you!" they declared in unison.

"The Sailor Senshi, I shall destroy you all," said the Youma as it launched seeds at the Senshi which they dodged.

(With Minako)

Minako got away from the fighting, "I want to see if Kyoji ok, but the Youma comes first," thought Minako.

"Minako, you need to transform," said Artemis coming up to her.

"I know," replied Minako

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

(With the Senshi)

Tred continued to launch a combination of razor sharp leaves and large seeds at the Senshi which they were dodging with relative ease. Mars made her move with Mercury joining in.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The Youma saw this coming and dodged them, then as it was about to attack.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

The attack going through it's hand, "Ah, you bitch." Hissed the Youma.

"Sailor Venus, glad you could join us," smiled Sailor Moon, with Venus putting up her V sign.

"You girls will die, the Youma proceeded to put its hands through the ground and putting some sort of attack into the ground making it shake.

"What's going on," said Rei on guard as well as her fellow Senshi were looking around. Then all sudden a bunch of roots came out of the ground and wrapped around Senshi completely retraining them.

"Gotcha, now I shall have all your energy," laughed the Youma.

(With Kyoji)

The world started to come to with some pain in the head and faint voices were being heard.

"Is he ok?" said a familiar voice.

"He's coming too," said another voice.

Appeared before him were two Anbu members.

"Kyoji you, all right?" said Hawk.

"Uh, my head, I'll be fine I think," grunted Kyoji getting up.

"It does not look too bad," said Cat.

"Hana is that you?" asked Kyoji.

"Yes, just call me Cat?" said Cat.

"Suit up Kyoji, it looks like they need our help," said Hawk.

"Right," replied Kyoji forming hand sign.

"TRANSFORM!"

"Ready to go," said Wolf.

"BYAKUGAN!"

Cat was scanning the situation, then saw a weakness, "The two arms in the ground," said Cat.

(With the Senshi)

The Senshi were struggling to get free but were unable to budge the roots and were getting weaker due to the energy drain.

"I will suck you until you die," laughed the tree Youma…

"LEAF STYLE DANCE OF THE CRESCENT MOON!"

"AH!" screamed the Youma, my arms, what have you done to my arms!" yelled an angry Youma finding the culprit to be a man in a Hawk mask.

The Senshi saw and were astonished, then a ninja in a Wolf mask appeared in front of Venus.

"Hey, you all right?" asked Wolf.

"Yea," said nervously Venus.

"Let me and my comrades get you and your friends out of those binds," said Wolf as he drew a kunai and enhanced it with lighting chakra, nearby the other Senshi were being freed by the Hawk and Cat masked ninjas.

"So, your Sailor Moon," said Hawk cutting her binds with his katana.

"Yes, but who are you three?"

"Hawk"

"Wolf"

"Cat"

"You require assistance?" asked Hawk.

"No, we were doing just fine," said scoffed Rei.

"Really, says the girl who got caught," snickered Wolf.

As the two were about to continue arguing, "Ah!" this getting everyone's attention. The Youma who's arms were cut off grew back. "I will kill you all," declared the Youma as it launched massive seeds from its month that hit the ground near them on impact and yellow smoke filling the air.

"Pollen, don't breathe it in," warned Cat as everyone began to hold their breath.

The Youma seeing them consumed in a cloud of pollen laughed, "Choke on my pollen." Suddenly…

"EIGHT TRIGRAM ROTATION!"

The pollen was blown away, catching the Youma disbelief.

"Hawk, Wolf, now is your chance," said Cat as Wolf proceded to charge it and Hawk forming hand signs.

"WATER STYLE VORTEX JUTSU!"

A torrent of water impacted the Youma hard pushing it back as Wolf managed to out run the Youma being hit and he was heading towards Wolf.

"LIGHTING STYLE LIGHTING WALL!"

The Youma slammed into the wall of lighting in shocking pain and a pounding torrent of water. "Ah!" screaming it great pain.

The Senshi were standing watching in both fear and amazement, "Hey Senshi you all just going to stand there?" said Hawk. The Senshi snapping out of their astonishment attacked.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION

"VENUS LOVE AND BEUTY SHOCK!"

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

Wolf seeing this got out of the way and the Youma did not turning it into dust.

Hawk and Cat ran into to Wolf position. "Well done you two," said Hawk.

"We still work well together," said Wolf high fiving his two friends.

"Um guys, we got something else to do remember," said Hana reminding her comrades.

"Oh right," said Wolf with all them now turning towards the Senshi who still had some what shocked expression.

They were in complete awe, the power they displayed was amazing, scary, not to mention organized. The Senshi continued to stare at the shinobi before them, then Hawk broke the silience. "Hello Sailor Senshi, we are Shinobi," said Hawk as he approached them with Wolf and Cat standing back arms crossed. "And we need to talk," said Hawk," as he was getting closer the Senshi immediately got into a defensive stance around Sailor Moon. Mars had a cautious expression, Jupiter was guarded, Ami and Venus didn't seem bothered by the presence of the shinobi.

"No need to get defensive," said Hawk waving his arms as he was approaching. "I have a few questions I want to ask you?" then…

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The attack hitting it mark as Wolf and Cat turned to the three new arrivals, both activating their dojutsu.

"The Outers Senshi have arrived."

"Sailor Uranus"

"Sailor Neptune"

"Uranus, there was no need to do that," said Moon having sympathy for the ninja who was down on the ground.

"No one approaches our princess," said Uranus.

"And now you two will answer our question," declared Neptune, Saturn only nodding in agreement.

"I know you two were trying to protect me, but he meant no harm," said Usagi, suddenly the body turned into water putting everyone in shock except for the two shinobi.

"Where did he go?" said Uranus as her fellow Outers were on guard looking around.

"That attack wasn't bad," said a voice behind them putting the Outers in shock as they turned to look seeing the ninja sitting on a bench chilling with arms crossed.

"How did he?" thought Neptune.

"When did he," thought Uranus, Saturn only had a shocked but cold expression.

Wolf was, as well as Cat were looking at the three Senshi that just arrived, "Their chakra is higher than those other ones, especially that one with the glaive," thought Wolf. "Hey Hawk, those ladies are packing a lot more heat, and I just don't mean the pretty kind," said Wolf.

"Careful Hawk," advised Cat.

"I know," said Hawk, "Now, there is no need for any…" as he was trying to finish the girl with the Glaive charged him slicing downward, Hawk responded to this by flipping out of the bench backwards, the glaive slicing the bench in two.

"Stop this now!" yelled Moon.

"We need to do something before this gets worse," said Venus.

"What good am I a princess when no one listens," thought Moon.

Hawks was dodging the Senshi in the purple fuku with ease, still he knew this one was very powerful, then she swung her glaive and forced him to pull off the Sheath of his katana with the blade still in and blocked it, their weapons locked as his eyelids of his mask were staring at cold purple eyes mere inches from each other.

So Hotaru, this is the power Kyoji sensed, I must say it making me quiver a little and a bit excited," thought Hawk. "The name's Hawk, what yours?" asked Hawk.

"I am Sailor Saturn, Soldier of Death and Rebirth," replied Saturn coldly.

"Death huh," said Hawk confidently.

"You are not afraid of me?" wondered Saturn.

"I've been through death situations well almost hundred times by now, fighting you would be no different," replied Hawk.

"You're a fool, why not draw your sword?" asked Saturn.

"I do not intend to hurt anyone else today," said Hawk, "If I draw this blade, someone will get hurt," he shot back.

Uranus and Neptune attempted to help their fellow Outer only to be intercepted by Wolf and Cat. "You will not intervene, we do not want anyone else to get hurt," said Wolf.

"Cease hostilities or we will be forced to defend ourselves," said Cat, both flinching but were getting ready to attack.

"Sailor Moon, you have to stop this before someone gets hurt," said Luna.

"This is going to escalate," said Artemis the three Outers and three shinobi looked ready to go all out.

The two Shinobi and Outers were ready to go out, Uranus and Neptune were charging their attacks, Cat and Wolf pulling out kunai getting into battle position. While Saturn and Hawk broke the lock and Hawk was getting pushed back not yet drawing his sword, then…

"STOP!" yelled Sailor Moon as she got between both sides. "I order you both to stop as Princess Serenity," said Sailor Moon in a forceful tone. "You will listen to my orders."

"But princess," said Uranus caught by surprise of Serenity.

"We were only trying to," said Neptune before…

"Your protests are noted," said Moon, as she turned to the two Shinobi as they were caught by surprise by this Senshi sudden backbone. "Will you two stand down as well?" said Moon as she turned her attention to the Shinobi with a glare.

Cat and Wolf were taken and impressed by this Senshi actions. "Usagi, I did not think you were the kind of girl to do this," thought Wolf, "Guess their more to you than I thought."

"So, this is Sailor Moon," thought Cat as she and Wolf looked at each other and nodded and put away their kunai.

Sighing some relief Sailor Moon then looked to the last two, "Saturn stop this…"

A glaive ran right through Hawk, as Sailor Moon almost freaked out, "Saturn what have ...!" the man she thrusted through suddenly turned to Ice freezing her glaive within its body catching Saturn by surprise as she was trying to pull it free then felt the ninja behind her.

"Didn't you hear your princess," said Hawk as he put his sheath on his back while Saturn still was trying to pull her weapon free. Hawk then walked to his two comrades.

"That was Akito Ice Clone technique, been a long time since I've seen that technique," thought Cat.

"If she was an enemy, she be wide opened for an attack right now, but that's not what we are here for," thought Wolf as the Inners begin to run up with the cats with Sailor Moon. Saturn finally managed to pull her glaive free and walked up standing with the Outers.

"Alright now that their will be no fighting are you ready to talk?" asked Hawk looking at Sailor Moon.

"Yes," replied Moon as they began to take seats in the grass to talk.

* * *

Alright guys, who do you think should reinforce this team, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura are going no doubt, but who else, here the list Shikamaru was looking at.

Sai

Rock Lee

Yamanaka Ino

Inazuka Kiba

Akimichi Choji

Aburame Shino

Tenten

Hyuga Hinata

Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know who should be the other 4 be on review or PM me, Q Bob out.


	8. Chapter 7 Return of the Dark Queen

**Chapter 7 Return of the Dark Queen**

* * *

 **Alright everyone here Chapter 7, and to announce the current reinforcement team Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Rock Lee. Still need two more. Review or PM me.**

 **Inazuka Kiba**

 **Yamenaka Ino**

 **Tenten**

 **Akimichi Choji**

 **Aburama Shino**

 **Sai**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Amazon Rainforest…**

A man with Raven like hair and a Rinnengan in his eye was traveling through an unexplored part of the Amazon Rainforest. Sasuke has come to South America following up on lead of possible Dark Kingdom activity, he was cutting his way through heavy vegetation as the sounds of parrots and many wildlife filled the Rainforest.

As he continued to walk through the jungle slicing more vegetation he came upon a clearing and ahead he saw strange temples that were Black and shaped differently than the other temples he has seen. He remembered the warning of some tribe's people about this area being cursed, but for now it was time for a break as he took a seat in the shade of a huge tree, and from his bag he pulled out a mango, which he received from friendly natives and began to eat. "I must say, the amount wildlife in this forest is astonishing," thought Sasuke as he continuing to munch on his mango.

"Wonder how everyone doing?" thought Sasuke. "Good thing I have already sent messages to that Team and the Leaf," as he took another bite of Mango. The sound of the wildlife was relaxing to Sasuke, then it started to die down, the sounds of bird flying away, and Sasuke eyes widened as it now began to get too quiet. Hearing a twig snap, he activated his Sharingan and realized he was surrounded by several strange humanoids dressed in black Roman like armor, the faces were faceless with only glowing red eyes, carrying large shields that were semi-circular shaped, with some with spears and beastly short swords. Sasuke took another look at their shield having some sort of symbol, a head of a dragon with two horns. Their helmets were fish like with two demon horns sticking up out of the sides.

Sasuke stood up taking the last bite of mango and drawing his sword and Sharingan blazing, "Something tells me you guys don't work for the Dark Kingdom," said Sasuke calmly as he prepared for battle. The strange humanoids seeing this charged with a battle cry, "AH!"

 **Leaf Village, Kage Summit…**

The Five Kage were sitting at one table sitting circular to discuss the latest crises that was happening in the Shinobi World. "This is an outrage, many citizens from the Great Nation or either hurt or dead because of these things called Youma," said Raikage A in a frustrated tone.

"Calm down Lord Raikage, we are all upset," said Tsuchikage Onoki.

"Lord Hokage, will you please tell us your proposal," said Mizukage Mei as the four other Kage looked at the Hokage.

Collecting his thoughts Kakashi began to speak, "The situation is disturbing, but I believe if we come together we can defeat this menace known as the Dark Kingdom. My plan is to send Anbu teams beyond those portals to slow down and eventually stop their energy collecting, coordinate from a central command in that world."

The Kage sat silently collecting their though and absorbing what Lord Hokage has said. A then spoke, "I am against this plan, we do not know anything about this world and who knows if the portals are stable."

"I am with Lord Raikage on this one," said Onoki. "We are going into the unknown and who knows that is in this other world."

"On the contrary I have already sent Sasuke and a team to this other world," spoke up Kakashi.

This putting a silence to the room. "Why haven't you told us this Lord Hokage," said Raikage a bit angry.

"I was in no way aware that the other nations were attacked, and I believed the Leaf could handle this without help, but now that has changed since things have now escalated all over the ninja world," replied Kakashi.

"Lord Hokage, what about this world?" asked Mizukage.

"I shall provide everyone here a full report of what my team has found as well as what Sasuke has found," said Kakashi.

"Kazekage, you been silent all this time, what do you have to say on this matter?" asked Raikage as the four other Kage turned their attention to Gaara of the Sand.

With his hands together on the table, "We must show the world that even in times of peace that the Five Nations will still come together, we must show the world that we can still come together even after the last Great War, we will not falter, that is why the Sand is prepared to help," said Gaara making everyone in the room gasp.

"I agree as well, the Mist is ready," said Mei.

Kakashi now turning to Onoki and A, "What about the Stone and the Cloud?" asked Kakashi.

"Although I was hesitant of sending our Shinobi into this world I am in agreement, the Stone is ready," said Onoki, "What about your Lord Raikage?" asked Onoki.

A was thinking for a moment, but then, "The Cloud will help."

With all the Kage in agreement Kakashi took the floor, "Now that we all agree there is something else to report about this world," said Kakashi getting all the other Kages attention. "There are these people called the Sailor Senshi and they appear to be the guardians of that world, from what my team has reported, they are not behind the Dark Kingdom, nor are they evil," said Kakashi.

"Can we trust them?" asked Onoki?

"I am leaving that call to the leader of the team I sent," replied Kakashi.

"Can we trust the man you sent Kakashi?" asked A.

"I believe we can," replied Kakashi, "Or at least I hope so," thought Kakashi.

"My fellow Kage, we have had a long talk and much to think about, so may I suggest we adjourn our meeting and take a break and resume in an hour," suggested Mei.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Onoki, as all the Kage got up to take a break from talk and so the other Kage can look at the report, as they left the room a Leaf Shinobi handed the reports over to the other Kage.

(With Gaara and Kakashi)

"Kakashi, I shall make arrangements to have a Sand team to cross the portal immediately," said Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara," replied Kakashi.

"So, how is Naruto?" asked Gaara.

"He is well and is currently dating Hinata," replied Kakashi.

"I see, is he here in the village?" asked Gaara.

"He is," replied Kakashi.

"Once this summit is over, perhaps I'll pay him a visit," said Gaara.

 **Leaf Village, Ichiraku Ramen…**

A young blond and a young girl were having a lunch date enjoying the best Ramen in the Leaf. "Ah, this is the best, right Hinata," said Naruto grinning

"Oh yes, replied Hinata.

Naruto was finishing his fourth bowl and began to think, "So another threat has appeared but why do I get the feeling their something else," thought Naruto.

"Naruto," said Hinata getting Naruto to snap out of thought, "Is something wrong?" asked Hinata a little worried.

"Well you see it's just that mission that might be coming up if we are called," said Naruto. "The report of these Youma are disturbing, but I cannot help shake the feeling that something else is involved," said Naruto. "The Great Ninja War and the incident with Toneri were a tough fight." "I also do not want to lose anyone else, not if I can help it," thought Naruto.

"Whatever it is, we will face it together, along with our friends" said Hinata smiling, putting her hand on Naruto hand to assure him. "Remember Naruto, you cannot save everyone, just save whoever you can, this making Naruto smile. "So, who else is coming?" asked Hinata.

"Well I know Shikamaru and Sakura will be joining us, and Shikamaru is talking to Lee about coming," replied Naruto. "He is currently looking for two more to join us."

"Naruto, this team that is already over there, what do we you know of them, I know cousin Hana well, but never knew her two teammates well," wondered Hinata.

"Well, the one they call Han Kyoji, he changed his name to Uchiha Kyoji jus recently because he finally accepted his heritage and what he is, overall a nice guy, though sometimes he can be a bit too lay backed."

"And the other one?" asked Hinata.

"Well," said Naruto, "Yuki Akito is a bit cold, but under that thin sheet of ice he's actually a really kind person once he warms up to you, he was once a vengeful person and believed in power, I know he has a sad story, but he never told me, but I did stop him from leaving the village back then, to this day he always seems to have something bothering him."

"What's bothering him?" asked Hinata.

"Sigh, well during the War when I first arrived on the battlefield in bijuu mode, he was one of many shinobi I rescued from white zetsu, after the fight was over I felt guilt from him, at the time I did not have time to ask about it," said Naruto.

"It's as I thought, Hana always did say something was bothering Akito, but she won't tell me what, due to a promise to him," thought Hinata. "What is he guilty of?"

"Anyways Hinata how about some desert," suggested Naruto with his signature foxy grin.

"Ok," said Hinata as they both got up and Naruto paid the bill and left.

 **Juuban Park…**

Eight Senshi as well as three Shinobi were in the grass getting ready for a full on meeting, but Cat then took notice to something as she activated her Byakugan, as Hawk was about to speak, "Hold on Hawk, someone else is here," said Cat, "You, over in the trees, come out," commanded Cat as everyone looked over to the trees as a man in a top hat revealed himself.

"That's Tuxedo Mask," thought Wolf.

"Are you a spy?" asked Cat as she drew a Kunai this putting the Senshi on edge.

"No, he is not a spy," said Moon waving her hands.

"Hawk moved to grab Cat's hand, both looking at each other, "It's ok Cat, he is one of them," said Hawk, this putting everyone else at ease.

"Tuxedo Mask come take a seat," instructed Hawk, as he followed instructions and seated himself next to Sailor Moon.

"I have to say Artemis I am proud by the way Sailor Moon handled that situation," said Luna.

"It surprised me as well, thought I have to admit Luna these ninjas make me nervous," said Artemis as neither cat realized that they were being heard.

"Excuse me cats, but I can hear you," said Wolf, this catching the cats gasp.

"What!" yelled Luna.

"You aren't freaked out when we talk?" asked Artemis franticly.

"We can summon summoning animals that can talk, so believe me when I say we are used to it," said Wolf.

"Putting that aside," said Hawk cutting in, "Sailor Senshi we are Shinobi, and what brought us here was something called the Dark Kingdom," said Hawk this making all the Senshi gasp.

"What, that's impossible," said Mars.

"Sailor Moon defeated them long ago," said Jupiter.

"It was the first enemy she ever defeated," said Venus.

"A long time ago," said Hawk, "It appears to me that they still live." "They brought us to this world because just a few months ago, multiple Youma attacked innocent villagers, many were hurt and some dead, and we have come to make them pay."

Sailor Moon knew this what this man was saying was true and have sympathy for him and those innocent people.

Sailor Mars was looking the ninja carefully, the one in the Hawk mask she noticed seems to be the one in charge, but what caught her eye was his necklace, the same one she saw in her dream, "That necklace, what does it mean thought," thought Mars.

Mercury was on her computer taking in all the data she could.

"I am sorry about what happened to that village," said Moon.

"We do not blame you for that," said Wolf speaking up, "We were in a time of peace and let our guard down."

"This Dark Kingdom will be defeated," said Hawk.

"We want to help you," said Moon.

"We will accept you help," said Hawk.

"What are your other motives?" asked Uranus.

"I can tell you three and a few others here don't trust us, but that's ok, I do not really trust you all yet either," said Hawk. "And no, we cannot reveal our identities to you all."

"Why don't you trust us," said Moon a little sad.

"I can guarantee you that you can trust Sailor Moon and the Senshi," said Tuxedo Mask.

"And you demonstrate that when your three friends here," said Hawk looking Outers, "attacked me in the back." It is a wise policy not to trust people so easily."

"I agree with you on that notion," said Neptune.

"They were just trying to protect me," said Moon.

"You must be someone precious to them," said Hawk. "However, we Shinobi also have something precious to protect and will do what is necessary to protect it," as the three shinobi begin to get up slowly, followed by the Senshi. "For now, we will continue to help you when we can, but mark me we will be watching you," said Hawk.

"How can you watch us?" asked Mars feeling a bit threatened. "Why not just take off your masks and show us who you three are really," demanded Mars.

"Try not to pry us too carefully, Hino Rei," said Hawk making all the Senshi gasp. "He continued to name all the Senshi even Tuxedo mask, making them all in shock and disbelief.

Hawk then looked at the Outers, we have yet to discover your identities, but we know you are Tomoe Hotaru," this making Hotaru eyes widened. "As for you two, we are close to finding out."

"How do you three know?" asked Mars.

"We are Shinobi, we know everything," replied Cat.

"You are planning on exposing them?" scoffed Uranus.

After a bit of a silence Wolf said, "No," this putting the Senshi in relief, "That would be no fun."

"If you three are aliens we will destroy you," threatened Uranus as the other Outers nodded in agreement.

"We are human," scoffed Hawk, "As for the masks they stay…"

"Wait Hawk," said Wolf cutting in, "If you all wanted to see what's under our mask, you could've asked, show I will show you."

"No Wolf," said Hawk.

"Don't worry Hawk," giving him a double nod, "Leave this to me," smiled Wolf under the mask.

The Senshi had disbelief all over there face, even the Outers, that was easy, and they watched in anticipation as Wolf reaches for his mask, "Behind this mask," all eyes were widening, as he took off his mask, "It's another mask cool huh," smiled Wolf under his second mask that was like Kakashi's.

(Anime Fall) This causing the Senshi to fall in disbelief as the Shinobi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

(With the Shinobi)

The Shinobi were on their way home, with Cat and Hawk sweat dropping, "Wolf you were hanging out way too much with Kakashi," said Cat in disbelief that he did that.

"Come on Cat, it was awesome," laughed Wolf.

"You haven't started reading those books now have you?" glared Cat.

"Course not," chuckled Wolf.

"Speaking of masks, did you ever see what was under Kakashi's while you were training with him back then?" asked Hawk.

With a downed look and sweat dropping, "Uh, no," replied Wolf sadly as Cat and Hawk sighed.

"We can find out the Senshi identities, yet we can't find out what's under Kakashi's mask, does anyone in our village know?" wondered Kyoji.

"Nope," replied Akito.

(With the Senshi)

"Man, what a jerk!" yelled Minako with a vein on her head getting up.

"I can't believe we fell for that," said Makoto with a vein also.

The other Senshi also had veins except for Moon, Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask as they were merely staying calm but in disbelief.

"If I see that ninja again he's going pay," said Uranus clenching her fist, as the Outers were just as mad.

Once all the Senshi cooled down, they began to review what they've learned about the ninja, "Mercury what did you find out?" asked Mars as the other Senshi eyes were on Mercury as she was going through her computer.

"Those ninjas were astonishing, I detected some sort of energy in their attack, though I do not know exactly what it is. That sphere that one ninja called Cat made that dispersed the pollen was incredible. Furthermore, the attack by Hawk, then Wolf combination was deadly, what was most impressive was Wolf's speed," said Mercury digging through her computer. "If I do get the chance I'd like to ask them about how they do all that."

"Mercury that's a lot of information," said Moon as her head was spinning from all the information.

"It's obvious that one ninja called Hawk is in command, the other two listened to him without question until Wolf pulled the mask trick," said Mars still bitter about the mask trick.

"Please don't keep reminding me," said Venus still a bit angry.

"Those three were no doubt professionals at fighting, the speed of those two intercepting me and Uranus was incredible, not to mention that one who appeared on the bench before that, they are faster than you Uranus," said Neptune.

"We will see about that," replied Uranus clenching her fist.

"Saturn, when you were fighting Hawk, did you find out anything?" asked Neptune.

"Hawk never drew his sword, he simply did not want to fight, though I could tell he was a true warrior, someone who has definitely killed before, when I was inches from his face, I managed to peer into the eyelids of the mask, his eyes were light purple, but they were also the eyes of someone who has seen much, that technique he used, I still can't believe I fell for it, initially my glaive pierced water but then it instantly froze as soon as my weapon went through, that ice is stronger than it looks," said Saturn.

"Scary to think what the other two are capable of," said Jupiter.

"I do not think we have even seen their full power," said Mercury making everyone wonder.

"There is also something I've been meaning to tell all of you," said Mars getting everyone's attention, "I had a dream and a vision just recently, my dream was a few nights ago about a snowflake necklace, I saw that same necklace on that ninja Hawk," said Mars as it got everyone's attention.

"What could that mean?" wondered Venus.

"No idea," said Jupiter.

"Could it be a hint to who Hawk is?" wondered Ami.

"Perhaps," replied Mars.

"Mars, what was your vision?" asked Moon.

"Also, I was peering into the fire to find the identities of those ninjas, but I got something else instead," said Mars shaking.

"What else did you find?" asked Jupiter.

"I saw a darkness which I think now is the Dark Kingdom, but there was another darkness that was darker, bigger, full of hatred, and vengeance, then it tried to reach out for me," said Mars shaking.

Sailor Moon put her hand on Mar's shoulder calming her down, Mars smiled assuring that she was ok, "It vanished, but I also caught a glimpse of a man in a red hood also, then Kyoji and his friend Hana came in to see if I was ok," said Mars.

"Oh no Kyoji!" exclaimed Venus realizing she has forgotten him, as she was about to run to the bush her phone began to ring, she picked it up and answered, "Hello."

 **Apartment Late Afternoon…**

"Hey, Minako are you safe?" asked Kyoji.

"Good, glad your all right, hey it almost time for dinner," said Kyoji. "Me and Akito want to take you and your friends to dinner, our treat," offered Kyoji.

"Sounds fun, meet you all at Imperial Noodles at 6 PM."

"Cya soon," said Kyoji hanging up.

"That was a close one, good thing you called," said Hana.

"This will also be a good way for Hana to know the Senshi human form," said Akito.

"For now, let's get into some proper attire," said Kyoji as they all looked at their Anbu uniforms.

"It's a good thing she kind of forgotten about you," said Akito.

"Why is that?" wondered Kyoji.

"Could you have imagined what would've happened if she called you during that meeting," replied Akito.

Kyoji began to think of it.

 **Kyoji's Imagination…**

At the meeting Venus remembers Kyoji and makes a call.

Wolf's phone starts to ring loudly as everyone begins to stare at him awkwardly. The Senshi had veins on their foreheads and the Shinobi were sweating.

Wolf trying to think, pulls out the phone, "I was going to return this to it's rightful owner, heh, heh."

"KYOJI!" yelled an angered Venus.

 **Imagination Ends…**

"You forgot to put your phone on silent didn't you Kyoji," said Hana glaring a bit.

"I won't forget next time," smiled Kyoji nervously.

A Hawk flew in through the window with a message, as Akito let the Hawk land on his arm to retrive the message, "Hey guys it's from Sasuke," said Akito getting everyone's attention.

"What does it say?" asked Hana.

Akito reading the message, "Sasuke is checking on a lead in the Amazon, also he is beginning to suspect someone else might be involved," said Akito with some concern.

"Hm, wonder who else but the Dark Kingdom is here," wondered Kyoji.

"Could it be a shinobi?" wondered Hana.

"No idea, let's just be ready, for now this isn't really good evidence, but just incase let's be on our guard," said Akito as both his friends nodded in agreement.

 **Juuban Park…**

Venus put away her phone. "So, is Kyoji ok?" asked Moon.

"He's fine, in fact he wants all of us to join his friends for dinner at Imperial Noodles," said Venus smiling.

"Yea!" exclaimed Moon, "I'm starving!" as she was jumping around.

"Same old Usagi always thinking of food," said Mercury.

"We could all use some food after the fight today," said Makoto.

"Uranus, Neptune, Saturn," will you join us?" asked Moon.

The Outers stood there for a moment, "I guess it's nice to hang with you all ever now and then," said Uranus smiling.

"Yea!" exclaimed Moon as they all returned to civilian form and left the park.

 **Imperial Noodles…**

The three shinobi were sitting at a table awaiting their friends to join them for dinner. "So, they are all coming?" wondered Hana.

"They are, all of them Hana, make sure you remember their identities," explained Akito.

"Yea but let's remember Sasuke's report back then that their might be one more making it nine," said Kyoji reminding his friends. Kyoji looked around and saw a big group of women and one man, "There they are," smiled Kyoji. "Hey Minako!" waving his one hand, "Over here come join us."

The Senshi seeing this walked over, and took seats, with Minako sitting next to Kyoji and Hotaru next to Akito.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce to our old friend Hyuga Hana," said Kyoji introducing her to their new friends.

"Hello," said Hana as everyone introduced themselves.

"Oh, Kyoji these two are Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru," said Akito introducing them to Kyoji as well as Hana.

"Nice to meet you," said Kyoji.

"So, you are the other one who helped Hotaru that day," said Michiru. "Thank you helping Hotaru." Haruka simply nodding.

The dinner party began as they all ordered and began to chat the night away, but then a woman with long green hair was walking towards their table as everyone noticed. "Setsuna," said Usagi happily.

"Hello everyone," said Setsuna smiling.

"Is this woman a Sailor Senshi," thought Kyoji with Hana and Akito thinking the same.

"Akito," called Usagi snapping him out of thought.

"Oh yes," replied Akito.

"This is Meioh Setsuna, mind if she joins us?" asked Usagi.

"Sure, I don't mind," said Akito as Setsuna found a chair to sit down as she was catching up with the Outer Sesnhi.

"Akito?" asked Hotaru shyly.

"Yes Hotaru," replied Akito, "it's hard to believe that this was the same girl who attacked me earlier today, it's like, she is two different people," thought Akito.

"Um, what are your likes and dislikes?" asked Hotaru.

Michiru and almost everyone else was watching this waiting for an answer.

"This girl likes you Akito, but are you going to run away again?" thought Hana.

"Well I like snow, my favorite color is silver, favorite food is Teriyaki Chicken, and I enjoy hanging out with my friends when I'm not busy working hard." "As for my dislikes well, hm, one thing I will say is, I dislike anchovies," said Akito.

"Oh," said Hotaru blushing a bit with Michiru and a few others smiling.

 **Dark Kingdom…**

"Everyone, I would like to say we are ready to revive Queen Beryl," said Kabuto. "Jediete have you located the spot where she perished?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, it was not easy, but I've found her," replied Jediete.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's revive our Queen," said Zoisite a bit impatient.

"Very well," said Kabuto as him and the Four Kings vanished to the location of Beryl.

Antarctica…

Kabuto and the Four Kings were traveling through a small blizzard approaching the location of where Beryl lays. "We are here," said Kunzite.

"Then let us begin," said Kabuto as he and the Four King's took positions in a circle around the area.

"Will this work?" asked Nepherite.

"According to my research it should, with the energy we have gathered over the past few months, this technique is like the Reanimation jutsu made by Lord Orochimaru, however the technique does still require a human sacrifice, because I must sacrifice my own life to do it, that sacrifice will be used as my new body as I do it in conjunction with Living Corpse Reanimation. This will save me the trouble of finding suitable bodies," explained Kabuto. "That what I had to do when I found the four of you, thought it had to be the exact location where you died," "Good thing I had my contact for that," thought Kabuto.

"Then let us begin," said Kunzite as the Four King's put both hands opened forward and began channeling the energy they have gathered.

Kabuto began making hand signs.

"Now, GREAT UNDERWORLD REBIRTH!"

The energy was going into the ground as the earth began to shake, the skies becoming blackened with more darkness, purple lighting filling the sky, and the winds of snow picked up. Then a purple light and darkness came up from the ground as a woman with long red hair appeared in a purple outfit and her eyes of vengeance opened.

"Queen Beryl," said Kunzite, "It is good to see to see your return," speaking for the Four King's as they all bowed.

"Kunzite, how is this possible?" asked Beryl.

"It was this man here," replied Zoisite pointing to Kabuto.

"Your majesty, I am Yakushi Kabuto, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Kabuto doing a small bow.

"Then I have you do thank for my resurrection," said Beryl.

"Your majesty if I may ask, what is your desire now?" asked Kabuto.

Beryl stood there for a moment gathering her thoughts but then, "Revenge!" she screamed as she unleashed a huge amount of power, "Sailor Moon!" making the area shake violently, this only making Kabuto smile.

 **Outer's House Night…**

The four Outers were in the living room catching up as Haruka and Michiru were filling Setsuna on what's been happening.

"Ninjas you say, and the Dark Kingdom returns, this isn't good," said Setsuna.

"What is our next move?" wondered Haruka.

"For now, let's keep an eye on the ninjas," answered Setsuna sipping some tea. "And let's avoid confrontation with them, we do not need another enemy right now."

"Guess we have no choice this time," said Michiru.

"Nothing else we can do tonight," said Haruka.

"Guess I'll go to bed now," said Hotaru getting up to go to her room as well as Haruka and Michiru.

Setsuna was sitting alone in the living room collecting her thoughts and what was to come, "I have an idea of who they might be, but I can't risk revealing the future, there will be tough battles to come, and an evil that cause a hero and heroine to unite, we must win these coming battles for the fate of two worlds, not just two worlds, but the entire universe," thought Setsuna.

 **Leaf Village, Naruto's Apartment Night…**

Naruto was getting ready for bed after a wonderful day with Hinata but was concerned of what was to come. **"Naruto, is something wrong?" asked Kurama.**

"Nothing, Kurama, just collecting my thoughts on what's to come," replied Naruto.

" **Why don't you train a little before bed, enter Bijuu mode," suggested Kurama.**

"You know that's not a bad idea," said Naruto as he focused and entered Bijuu mode. As he was focusing his eyes suddenly widened, and he gasped.

" **You feel that Naruto?" wondered Kurama.**

"Yes," replied Naruto, "I sense, evil intent," as he vanished to the source.

 **Somewhere in the Leaf…**

Two young kids were walking home late know fully that their parent would bust them for staying out so late, unknown to them a feminine figure was lurking a few feet behind them ready to strike.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was positioned on a nearby rooftop and spotted the unknown figure, deactivating his Bijuu mode, he went down to investigate. "Something not right about that lady," thought Naruto.

(With the kids)

The lady was just a mere inches from the kids, as she was about to strike, suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. To her surprise it was a blonde with whisker marks on his face.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" asked Naruto suspiciously as he watched the kids turn a corner.

"Oh nothing," said the lady innocently.

"No, you are not human," scoffed Naruto.

The Youma panicked, transformed and swiped Naruto with it's claw making Naruto release and back away. "I'll suck you dry!" declared the Youma.

"MUILTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Several Naruto clones appeared and charged the Youma, the Youma began clawing at the clones taking out a few, but then they began to grab and retrain her, "Let go of me!" hissed the Youma as she looked up to see the blonde which she assumed was the real on charge up some sort of energy ball.

Naruto charged at the retrained Youma, and attacked

"RASENGAN!"

The attacked sending the Youma flying into a nearby wall turning it into dust, as Naruto went to check, "So this is a Youma, thought Naruto."

"You there, what are you doing," said a voice as Naruto turned to see that it was the Leaf Night Patrol.

"Oh Naruto," said one shinobi, "Sorry we didn't recognize you."

"It's ok," said Naruto.

"What happened here Naruto?" asked another Shinobi.

"It was a Youma, it was getting ready to attack some kids, but I stopped it," explained Naruto, "the dust is all that remains, report to Lord Hokage about this," he ordered.

"Hai!" yelled the Shinobi as one left to report to Lord Hokage.

"Let's secure the scene," said another Shinobi, as he, his partner, and Naruto began to secure the scene.

"How did this thing get in the village?" wondered Naruto.

 **Dark Kingdom…**

Queen Beryl was sitting on her throne and before her was Four Kings, "We need to now focus on reviving Queen Metalia, who wants to go gather energy?" asked Beryl.

"I will," said Jediete stepping forward, "A carnival is in town."

"Perfect, go Jediete, I must wait and recover my powers fully," said Beryl.

"Yes, my Queen," replied Jediete vanishing.

 **Theme Park Few Days Later…**

A young couple were enjoying a night together as they were riding coasters, eating cotton candy, and playing games. "Say Kyoji, how about the ring toss stand," suggested Minako.

"Sure," said Kyoji grinning.

(With the Inners and Hana)

"This is good stuff," said Makoto.

"I know, and this cotton candy and ice cream amazing," said Usagi munching.

"Usagi your eating way too much," said Rei.

"You on your third cone and fifth stick," said Hana sighing.

Ami was just reading a book.

(With Minako and Kyoji)

"Alright miss, here are your three rings, land all three on the bottles and win a prize," said the Game man.

Minako took the rings, "Watch me Kyoji I'm going to win," smiled Minako putting up her V sign.

Kyoji only smiled at this.

"Here we go," said Minako throwing the first ring, but she missed by a few inches.

Kyoji noticed something.

"Darn," said Minako tossing a second ring but again missed by a few inches.

"Interesting," thought Kyoji.

"Last one," thought Minako as she threw the last ring as it landed on a middle bottle.

"Sorry Miss, better luck next time," said the Game man.

"Sir, I would like to play," said Kyoji holding out some money.

The Game man took the money and handed him three rings, "Here you go sir."

"Good luck Kyoji," said Minako, as Kyoji tossed the first ring and it landed.

"He didn't do it that time," thought Kyoji as he tossed another ring it landed despite it almost missing by a few inches. "He did it that time," he thought. Tossing the last one. it landed on the final bottle.

"Congratulations sir, you win a prize," said the Game man handing Kyoji a good-sized teddy bear.

"Thanks, Kyoji," said Minako blushing as she walked away.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute Minako," said Kyoji.

"Excuse me sir," said Kyoji getting the man's attention.

"Yes, want to play again?" asked the Game man.

"You know, that was an interesting trick you pulled," said Kyoji making the man gasp.

"I don't know what your talking about," said the man nervously.

"How does it work, a button perhaps or a switch to make your stand move back and forth," said Kyoji. "What do you say we tell all the customers about it?" smirked Kyoji.

"Listen buddy I have kids to feed, how about I give your money back and a second prize," offered the man.

"It's a deal, but on the condition that you stop scamming people," said Kyoji.

"Which prize would you like," asked the man.

"Hm, how about that one," pointed Kyoji.

(With Minako)

Minako was waiting when Kyoji came running up, "Kyoji where have you been?" asked Minako.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but that man said I did so well he gave me a second prize," said Kyoji pulling out a Sailor Venus doll, "For you Minako," smiled Kyoji handing it to Minako.

"Uh, Kyoji," said a blushing Minako accepting the doll, "Thank you," as she smiled then becoming speechless, "This doll is so cute," thought Minako, standing there frozen.

"Night still young Minako, how about some more…" as he was trying to finish Minako pressed her lips against his cheeks. This caught Kyoji completely off guard making him freeze and blush.

(With the Inners and Hana)

Everyone was blushing at what they just saw. "Oh, did you all see what I see," said Usagi smiling.

"We are so going to get her later," said Rei smiling.

"We should not be doing this everyone," said Ami.

"Then why are you looking Ami," said Usagi.

"Kyoji," said Hana smiling.

"I'm so jealous right now," said Makoto.

(With Kyoji and Minako)

Minako ,her eyes closed her lips still one Kyoji's cheek, her eyes opened and she pulled away. "Sorry, about that," said Minako blushing.

"No need," said Kyoji. "I admit Minako, despite you're your clumsiness with that ice cream earlier today and my hair still a bit sticky, I'm starting to like you" thought Kyoji.

Kyoji grabbing her hand, "Come let go to the haunted house," suggested Kyoji.

"Ok," said Minako.

(With the Inners and Hana)

"The haunted house, don't they know what couples do in there," said Usagi.

"That's romantic," said Rei.

"Let's enter the haunted house," said Makoto.

"I want to see what couples do in a haunted house," said Ami blushing.

"Ami," said Usagi.

"It's for research," said Ami shyly.

"Yea right Ami," said Makoto.

"I see Kyoji relationship us going well, wonder how Akito doing with those pipe repairs," thought Hana.

(Haunted House)

The Inners and Hana watched as the young couple entered the haunted house, but then they heard the screams of people nearby. The girls turned to see a clown like Youma beginning to drain energy.

"A Youma," thought Hana, "I need to separate from the girls."

"We can't transform with Hana here," thought Usagi as well as the other Senshi.

To there surprise a huge panicking crowd was headed there way, Hana and The Senshi used this as a chance to separate.

"Hana went behind a tent and transformed into her Anbu outfit, pulled out her cell hpone and texted her two friends. (Akito, Youma at the theme park)

(On my way)

"Good, now to keep it busy," thought Cat moving out to engage the Youma.

(With the Inners)

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"Mercury, did you send a message to Minako?" wondered Mars.

"I have," let's get going." Said Mercury.

(With Kyoji and Minako)

The young couple got separated in the haunted house, Kyoji checked his phone, "Youma, better get going," thought Kyoji as he transformed.

"Sorry to leave you like this Minako, but I will see you out there, not matter what I will protect you," thought Wolf.

Minako getting the message.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

(Clown Youma)

"Your energy shall go to our great ruler," said the Clown draining a man's energy then…

"8 TRIGRAM AIR PALM!"

The Clown Youma was sent flying into a tent and got up. "AH, who dares!" screamed the Clown.

Cat appeared before him, "I will not allow you to harm innocent people," declared Cat as she moved to engage him with gentle fists. The Clown Youma hopped away throwing exploding balloons with Cat dodging them with ease.

"Stop right there," said a voice getting both Cat and the Clown Youma's attention.

"We are the pretty soldiers of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon we will punish you," said Moon and the Senshi in unison.

"Five against one is not fair," said the Clown Youma as it began to launch multiple balloon bombs causing the Senshi and Cat to spread out to avoid them.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"SPARKLING PRESSURE!'

Mars and Jupiter attack landed but did little damage.

"Careful everyone this Youma a strong one," advised Mercury.

"Let's juggle" said the Clown Youma juggling balls, then suddenly they grew huge and he sent them rolling at the Senshi and Cat sending them running, controlling the giant balls to keep chasing them.

Sailor Moon was running, and then tripped onto the ground with a rolling ball approaching.

"Sailor Moon!" cried the Senshi.

As the ball was about to crush her…

"VENUS LOVE AND BEATY SHOCK!"

The powerful heart destroyed the ball, "Sailor Moon you all right!" said a worried Venus.

"I'm fine" replied Moon.

"Curse you!" yelled the Clown Youma as it sent the rest of the balls rolling there way, but then he heard a

THAWCK!

He looked to see by his feet, it was a kunai with a tag, as it simmered, "Uh, Oh!"

BOOM!

The balls stopped in their tracks.

"Good evening Senshi," said Wolf getting their attention, as Cat appeared next to him.

"About time you arrived," said Cat.

"Hey least I'm here," he shot back.

"Let's attack him together," suggested Jupiter, "Will you ninja help?"

They both gave her a nod.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"CRECENT BEAM!"

"LIGHTING STYLE LIGHTING BANQUET!"

"8 TRIGRAM AIR PALM!"

All the attacks went towards the Youma, but to everyone's surprise it jumped up really high to dodge the attacks, then from its hat launched a huge cannonball.

"Scatter!" yelled Wolf as everyone began to run for it, Venus tripped, with a cannonball headed right for her.

"VENUS WATCH OUT!" yelled Moon.

BOOM!

"You all right Venus?" said Wolf holding her bridal style managing to get to her in time.

"I'm fine," said Venus slightly blushing, "Um, you can put me down now," she said softly.

"Oh," said Wolf putting her down, "sorry."

"Have a taste of another Cannonball," said The Clown Youma ready to fire, the Sensi and ninja ready to brace themselves then…

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

The three attacks landed stopping the Youma from firing. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn arrived and entered the battle.

"Uranus, Neptune," said Usagi.

"Pluto, Saturn" said Mars.

"Hello everyone," said Neptune as the Outers came to their position.

The Clown Youma was very pissed, launched a volley of razor sharp darts. Seeing this Saturn raised her glaive.

"SILEINCE WALL!"

Blocking all the attacks.

"I hate clowns," said Uranus.

"Anyone got a plan?" asked Saturn.

"From what I see," said Wolf Sharingan active, that Youma pretty fast and moves too much, we need to find a way to immobilize it," said Wolf.

"I have to agree with Wolf," said Mercury.

"Watch out it's about to attack again!" yelled Cat warning everyone, as the clown launched another volley of razor darts as Saturn was about to block it, Hawk appeared in front of everyone.

"ICE STYLE ICE WALL!"

Bringing up a wall of ice, it blocked the darts making the Youma frustrated.

"About time you arrived Hawk," said Wolf, "It's a good thing you're here."

"What's the situation?" asked Hawk.

"That thing moves too much" said Cat.

"I see, all right Wolf, your with me" said Hawk as Wolf nodded as both vanished.

"What are they planning?" asked Mars.

"Leave it to them," replied Cat the Inners wondered, while the Outers looked a little distrustful.

"Now I shall destroy you!" declared the Youma.

"Hey you up here," said Wolf getting the Clowns attention from a top of a stand.

"FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME BOMBS!"

Fireballs appeared in Wolf hands as he hurled them at the Youma making it jump back and laugh, he continued to launch more. "Missed me, missed me, now you go to…"

"ICE STYLE ICE PRISON!"

"What!" yelled the Youma as he started to become encased in ice, with only it's head free and unfrozen.

The Senshi gasp in amazement.

"Sailor Senshi it's your chance to finish this," said Cat as the Senshi began to attack.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"SILIENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"SPARKLING PRESSURE!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

"SILVERMOON POWER KISS!"

The Youma was struggling to try to get free, seeing the attacks coming, "Ah!" then tuning to dust.

"This clown has had its last laugh" said Uranus.

"Uranus" said Neptune.

The three-shinobi appeared before the Senshi, Wolf checking out the new one with his Sharingan, "This one is powerful also and her signature matches that of that woman Setsuna," thought Wolf.

"Nice working with you all," said Wolf.

"You were all amazing," said Cat.

"Thanks, you all did well also," said Moon.

"You and Hawk work well together," said Mercury to Wolf.

"We been working together for years, along with Cat," said Wolf.

"Will you tell us your identities?" asked Mars.

"Mars," said Jupiter.

"What?" said Mars innocently.

"When will that time come? asked Moon.

"When the time is right, for now farewell," said Hawk still a bit distrustful as they all vanished.

"That guy has serious trust issues, worse than the Outers," said Mars this causing Uranus to have a small vein and Neptune sighing, Saturn having no expression.

"Everyone, I beleve that they will reveal their identies when they are ready," said Moon smiling.

"Until then," said Jupiter then turning her attention to Venus, "Hey Venus how was your date," said Jupiter smirking.

"Um well," Venus blushing heavily.

"You kissed him on the cheek," said Rei chuckling.

"Hey, wait, were you all spying on us?" asked Venus a little annoyed.

"I told them it was not right," said Mercury innocently.

"You were watching too," said Jupiter making Mercury gasp.

"You so like him don't you," said Mars, as Venus was now crimson red.

"Oh, what this about a kiss?" asked Neptune.

"Venus kissed Kyoji on the cheek," answered Moon.

"Oh," said Neptune.

"That other boy we meet, he's a bit more friendly than that other one," said Uranus.

"Saturn, have you made any progress with your relationship?" asked Neptune masking Saturn gasp and blush.

"Say where Pluto?" wondered Uranus as everyone began looking round.

 **Nearby Rooftop…**

The three shinobi were walking one the rooftop chatting about the events, "Say Hawk, when will we reveal ourselves?" asked Wolf.

"When the time is right," replied Hawk.

"When you say that, you mean almost never, come on Hawk let's just do it," said Wolf.

"Remember Wolf, I am the leader of this team," said Hawk.

"I know," said Wolf.

"Seriously Hawk, I think we can trust them," said Cat.

"Like I said before, when the times right," said Hawk as a red rose hit the ground near them, this alerting them into a defensive stance.

"Whoa, calm down," said a familiar voice, the Shinobi recognizing it, were put at ease to see Tuxedo Mask landing, "I just want to talk."

"I do as well," said a voice coming out of nearby shadows revealing a Senshi with a garnet rod and black fuku. "I am Sailor Pluto the Guardian of Time.

"I see, very well," said Hawk arms crossed.

* * *

 **Alright hope you all enjoyed and I want to thank all my supporters for coming this far, to show my appreciation here a preview of Chapter 8, Plz Review and Enjoy**

 _ **"Exams are done," said Usagi.**_

 _ **"Let's go on a ski trip to celebrate," said Makoto.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Hotaru we cannot be together," said Akito.**_

 _ **"Let invite everyone," said Usagi.**_

 _ **"AVALANCHE SCATTER!" yelled Akito.**_

 _ **"We have to take shelter," said Wolf.**_

 _ **"Sailor Moon, i believe we can trust you now," said Hawk removing his mask.**_

 _ **"What is your plan Kabuto?" asked Beryl.**_

 _ **"Your majesty allow me to introduce myself," said an unknown voice.**_

 **Next time Power of Shinobi, Q Bob Out.**


	9. Chapter 8 Power of Shinobi

**Chapter 8 Power of Shinobi**

 **Alright here Chapter 8 my longest chapter ever. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, and Lee will be the confirmed reinforcements, one more folks dont be shy, one more to the team, PM or review.**

 **Yamnaka Ino**

 **Inzuka Kiba**

 **Akimichi Choji**

 **Aburama Shino**

 **Tenten**

 **Read and Enjoy**

* * *

 **Rooftop Night…**

The moon was full as it's light shined on the rooftop with clouds passing over, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto on one side standing in the light of the Moon and three shinobi on other in the shadows. "Pluto, what bring you here," asked Tuxedo Mask?

"I came to have a talk with them," said Pluto then turning to the Shinobi. "I already know that you three are not of this world, there is a darkness coming and you three will be needed as well as your friends and world," said Pluto. "I am also aware that you know my identity," as De transformed into Setsuna catching the Shinobi off-guard as well as Tuxedo Mask.

The Shinobi were in disbelief, looking at one another, then looking back at the two, Hawk stepping forward slightly, "You are brave to show us your identity, even when we knew it," complemented Hawk. "However, protocol binds us not to reveal ourselves," said Hawk sternly.

"Hawk, you said that you Shinobi have something to protect, if I may ask, what is it that your trying to protect?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"We wish to protect our homeland and not reveal ourselves to outsiders, especially in this case another world," said Hawk in a stern tone.

"So, you see us as outsiders, I understand," said Tuxedo Mask removing his mask. "We will not harm you, we can work more effectively if we knew who you three truly are."

"You can believe in Sailor Moon, we Outers once doubted her ability to save the world, but we came to trust her, she saved us, and this world many times" said Setsuna.

"She will not to harm you or your world," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask, no, Chiba Mamoru, why are you so quick to trust us?" asked Hawk curiously.

"I judge people by their actions," said Mamoru.

"How do you know we aren't tricking you?" wondered Hawk.

"If you were you would have done so by now," said Mamoru as he looked at Wolf, "Wolf, on that video when you were knocked out of the window, you told civilians to getaway to somewhere safe, then that time in the Theater when you and Hawk took out the speakers," then turning to Cat, "Cat you saved the Senshi from that pollen, and most of all, I believe you are holding back your true power in order to prevent civilians from getting hurt, as well as not causing too much destruction."

"Tonight, you three also openly helped us and cooperated," added Setsuna.

The words hit Hawk deeply as he stood there frozen as well as his two comrades, "Come on Akito we can trust them," thought Wolf.

"The words of Mamoru have gone through that thin sheet of ice," thought Cat.

After standing what seemed to be an eternity Hawk spoke, "I'll have to get permission, for now farewell," then turned and walked to his comrades, "Let's go," ordered Hawk as his two comrades nodded and vanished.

"Mamoru, I believe you made good progress with them," said smiled Setsuna.

"I think so; however, I feel that Hawk needs one more push," said Mamoru.

"We made good progress tonight, but we need to hurry," thought Setsuna.

 **Apartment…**

The three-shinobi landed on the balcony and opened the sliding door, walking in they turned on the lights and took off their masks, "Hey Akito, is it time that we reveal ourselves?" asked Kyoji as Hana stared wanting to know as well.

Akito smiled at his friends "We need permission right," this making Kyoji and Hana smile, "I'll write the message, Kyoji summon Swift," ordered Akito.

"Right," replied Kyoji summoning Swift.

"What's up?" asked Swift.

"We need you to take a message to the Lord Hokage," said Wolf.

"No, I'm too tired," said Swift making Kyoji a little mad.

"Come on Swift," said Hana with a pretty smile, "Can you make an exception."

Making Swift blush slightly, "Alright sure Hana."

"Alright that should do it," said Akito handing the message to Swift.

"Alright I'm off," said Swift vanishing.

"So, Kyoji how was your kiss," said Hana making him blush.

"Wait Hana you were watching," pointed Kyoji.

"What, Kyoji got kissed," said Akito smiling coming to Kyoji side putting an arm around him, "congrats."

"It was not on the lips, so it does not really count," said Kyoji.

"It counts Kyoji," said Hana smiling. "By the ways Akito, I think that girl Hotaru likes you."

"I am aware, but," as Akito was saying, they heard a tap on the window as they all drew kunai, looking at the tapping, they saw a team of Anbu at the door, putting away their kunai, Kyoji signaled them to come in.

"You guys the team that Lord Hokage sent?" asked Kyoji.

"Correct," said the Anbu member with a dove mask, "Do you have what we need?"

"Yes," replied Akito grabbing some backpacks, "Everything you need is in there, your plane leaves at 7 AM tomorrow," instructed Akito.

"You may want to take this as well," said Hana handing the team a Chinese language book.

"Do you need a place to crash?" offered Kyoji.

"No, we will be checking into a nearby hotel, but thanks anyways," said an Anbu in a dog mask.

"Leaf HQ will be setup soon," said Akito, "Anything else you need?"

"No that will be all," said an Anbu in the dove mask.

"Then I can assume since you are all here, the Five Kage Summit agreed with Lord Hokage's plan?" asked Kyoji.

"Yes, the other nations will be sending their Anbu teams into this world and will contact Leaf HQ, in addition other HQs will be established around this world," said the dove masked Anbu. "Alright we are off," as they all vanished.

"Well I'm off to bed, cya," said Akito walking off to his room.

"He deserves someone special also," said Hana.

"I agree, he needs to get over what he did and learn to forgive himself," said Kyoji, "For now let's get some rest ourselves.

 **Leaf Village, Hokage Office…**

The Hokage and a young blond were in discussion of events the other night, "Well done Naruto on stopping that Youma," said Kakashi.

"It was nothing, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto grinning. "Any news on how this thing got in the Leaf,

"It is still under investigation," said Kakashi as a puff of smoke appeared, and with it a small hawk.

"Um, Lord Hokage, Tsunade is not, here is she?" asked Swift shaking.

"No, do you have a message Swift?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei who this?" asked Naruto

"Who this blond?" scoffed Swift.

"Why he's Uzumaki Naruto," said Kakashi.

"What! Thee Uzamaki Naruto, the Hero of the Leaf," yelled Swift with vigor and excitement! Naruto with one hand on the back of his head giggling and smiling.

Kakashi slightly chuckling, "Um, Swift the message."

"Oh, right," said Swift snapping out of praising handing the message to Kakashi as he took it and began to read.

"What does it say, Kakashi-sensei?" wondered Naruto.

"Hm, it seems Akito wants to reveal themselves to the Senshi, though by the sound of it, he wants to make it his call, as if he wants to find out one more thing," stated Kakashi finishing the message.

"What could he be thinking?" asked Naruto.

"I believe he only wants to protect the Leaf, he wants to be sure," said Kakashi writing a return message.

"Well, if he needs help, he can always call," said Naruto.

"Yes, until then Naruto I need you to make sure there are no more Youma in the village," said Kakashi as he handed the message to Swift.

"Right," said Naruto as he left the office.

"Get this to that Team immediately," ordered Kakashi.

"Right," replied Swift as he vanished in smoke.

 **Leaf Mansion Few Weeks Later…**

The two shinobi Hana and Kyoji were checking out the new mansion they just bought as it will now serve as headquarters for bigger operations and were working tirelessly getting it ready.

"Man, this place is better than the apartment," said Kyoji.

"Never lived in a home this big before, this is going to take some getting used to," said Hana.

"We still need something, more computers for the communications room in the basement, more food, and more furniture," said Kyoji brushing a table sending dust into Hana nose.

"Acho!"

"Oh, sorry Hana," said Kyoji.

"It all right, and this place needs some dusting and cleaning," said Hana.

"Agreed, I do love the backyard, its nice and secluded," said Kyoji.

"We will be able to catch up on some ninja training," said Hana as they heard a sound outside.

"HONK, HONK!"

(Front Yard)

Kyoji and Hana came out of the house walking down the steps to see Akito pulling up in a red jeep and it was pulling a ramp with three motorcycles on it, pulling up in the circular driveway to the front door, Akito stepped out to see his two friends meeting him.

"Akito, these really ours?" asked Kyoji excited like a kid, Hana checking the vehicle.

"Yes, I thought getting some of these vehicles will assist with our mission," replied Akito smiling.

"I can see why you told us to get licensees," said Hana.

"Yea, anyways how are things here?" asked Akito.

"Things are progressing, but we need another few weeks before we are fully operational," replied Kyoji.

"Well we been working hard these past few days, what do you all say we take these bikes for a test," suggested Akito.

"YEA!" yelled Kyoji.

"Sounds good," replied Hana as they began to take the motorcycles off the transport ramp, removing the chains and getting helmets out of the Jeep's trunk.

"I call the blue," said Kyoji.

"Fine," said Hana and Akito in unison as Akito got on a red one and Hana on a purple. They started the engines and drove off.

 **Dark Kingdom…**

Queen Beryl was sitting on her throne with Kabuto and the Four King's stood before her. Our energy gathering around the world is being disrupted by these Shinobi," said Beryl.

"Nothing to worry about, true they are slowing us down, but we will still get what we want," said Kabuto in a calm tone., "But now if you will excuse me your majesty, I have an errands to run," as Kabuto bowed and left.

"My Queen, is it time to proceed with your revenge?" asked Kunzite.

"Yes, I wish to raid this Ski resort to gather energy, if the Senshi show up, then we will ambush them with additional Youma, and destroy them," said Beryl laughing.

"A fine plan my Queen, allow me the honor of seeing it through," said Zoisite.

"Then proceed," ordered Beryl as Zoisite vanished.

"What if the Senshi do not show up?" asked Jediete,

"Then we will have energy to bring back Metalia," replied Beryl.

"What of these Shinobi around the globe my Queen?" asked Nepherite.

"They will be dealt with, no one will stop the Dark Kingdom," said Beryl confidently then dismissing them all.

 **Hikawa Shrine…**

The five Senshi just finished final exams and preparing a trip to celebrate the end of their first semester. "Glad that it's over," said Usagi relieved.

"Let's just hope you passed," said Ami.

"Knowing her track record," said Rei.

"Rei!" exclaimed Usagi.

The two began arguing, while the other three Senshi sweat was dropping.

"Are the ever going to stop that?" wondered Minako.

"This seems to be one thing that won't change," said Makoto.

"Anyways everyone, how about we got to this Ski resort for the holidays?" suggested Minako.

"That sounds fun," said Usagi.

"If you remember you skiing skills as well," smirked Rei and Usagi glaring at her.

"Anyways," said Makoto cutting in, "why don't we all go."

"I know let's invite Kyoji, Hana, and Akito to join us," suggested Minako.

"They have been busy of late," said Rei.

"We still see them around though," said Makoto.

"So Minako, you been on a few dates with Kyoji, have you kissed him yet?" asked Usagi putting Minako on the spot and making her turn red, as her friends started to stare awaiting an answer, "and i dont mean on the cheek either," Usagi smiled deviously as well as the other Inners.

"Well, no," laughed Minako, making her friends giggle. "Let me give them a call."

 **Leaf Mansion…**

The three shinobi were fixing issues they recently uncovered, "Ah, that's the second pipe burst in two weeks," complained Akito.

"This is going to cause us delays," said Kyoji.

"Well at least we fixed that gas leak right away," said Hana.

"Good thing you found it, or we would have been sky high," said Kyoji as his phone was ringing.

"Hello, oh hey Minako,"

"Ski trip, hang on."

"Hey guys, Minako inviting us to a Ski resort, we could use a break and it has been rather quite lately," said Kyoji.

"It sounds fun, we are close to being operational and the teams that are being sent are well equipped to handle Youma raids around the world," said Hana. "Come on Akito," as she and Kyoji looked at him.

"Fine," said Akito.

Kyoji getting back on the phone, "Sure Minako, we'll be there," as he hung up.

 **Hikawa Shrine…**

"He said yes," smiled Minako.

"Let's ask the Outers if they want to join us," suggested Usagi, "I'm calling Mamoru," smiled Usagi.

"Well I have packing to do, see you all soon," said Makoto as the other girls left to pack for the trip.

"Let's invite everyone!" exclaimed Usagi happily.

 **Ski Resort Late Afternoon…**

The double doors slid opened as Akito, Kyoji, and Hana walked in admiring the beautiful resort. "This place is nice," said Hana sounding like an excited little girl.

"Hana you are sounding like a child," said Kyoji smiling.

"You are too," said Hana.

"May I remind the both of you that we are still on a mission," said Akito.

"We know Akito," said Kyoji.

"You should learn to relax every now and then," said Hana.

"Very well," said Akito.

"Hey, you three," said a friendly voice as the three turned to look to see four friends.

"Hey Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru," said Hana, "Has Usagi the other arrived yet?"

"No, they haven't arrived yet," said Michiru.

"Hope they didn't get lost," said Haruka.

"If that's the case, I think I'm going for a swim in the resort pool until they arrive," said Akito walking off, "but first we better check in."

"Wait up Akito," exclaimed Kyoji, "I'll join you."

"Me too," said Hana following behind her friends.

Hotaru was watching them and was in thought, "You know, why don't we join them," suggested Michiru.

"Sounds fun," said Haruka.

"Hey everyone," said Usagi as she was running in with her friends and Mamoru.

"You all just made it," said Michiru smiling.

"We would've been here earlier if Usagi wasn't giving the directions," said Rei.

Usagi shooting a glare, "Rei your so mean," then both started an intense stare down.

"Hey where Kyoji and them?" asked Minako.

"They went for a swim?" answered Michiru, "We were about to join them."

"You all want to come," suggested Haruka.

"Right after we check in," said Mamoru.

"Let all have some fun," said Makoto as everyone cheered.

 **Resort Pool…**

The three friends we are enjoying themselves at the pool, Kyoji and Akito were racing while Hana was relaxed in a seat, as several figures approached her. "Hey Hana," said Usagi.

Hana getting up, "Hey you all made it," said Hana smiling.

"Where Kyoji and Akito?" asked Makoto.

"They are racing over there," said Hana pointing, "Hey Kyoji, Akito, their here," said Hana loudly as both swam over, got out, and girls began blushing at the two well built guys. Hotaru was looking especially at Akito.

Michiru went to Hotaru ear and whispered, "He's certainly well built."

"Ah Michiru mama," cried Hotaru making Michiru giggle.

"These three are too well built if you ask me," thought Haruka.

"Hey, Minako, how are eh…" was what Kyoji was saying but blushed seeing Minako in an orange two piece.

"Something wrong Kyoji?" wondered Minako blushing.

"No nothing wrong, you look, um great," said Kyoji still blushing a bit.

"So, anyone know the forecast tomorrow?" asked Akito.

"It will be heavy snow tomorrow morning, but should be clear by late afternoon," said Ami.

"Sounds good," said Haruka.

"Until then, let's enjoy the resort," said Usagi as everyone cheers, with the Outers only smiling.

"Well I'm going heading to the hot tub," said Akito leaving.

Rei looked at Akito chest, and noticed a snowflake necklace, "That necklace again, could Akito be the ninja?" wondered Rei.

She was not the only one, but three of the four Outers also noticed. "That's necklace that Rei described," thought Haruka.

"Is he one of the ninja," thought Michiru.

Hotaru was watching wondering what she should do, "Hey Hotaru, you should go join him," suggested Usagi. "Mamoru let's go too," as she grabbed and dragged Mamoru.

"Ok Usako," said Mamoru with Hotaru following.

"Kyoji," said Minako grabbing his arm, how about a swim," suggested Minako.

"Um, sure," said Kyoji as he was dragged away with Rei and Makoto followed.

Ami went to join Hana, sitting next to her reading a book, while the Outers went to relax in a separate area. They enjoyed the buffet a few hours later.

 **Wilderness Near Ski Area Night…**

Zoisite was finishing plans to either gather a lot of energy for their great ruler or ambushing the Senshi. "Frostma, I want you to create an avalanche that will send all the people on that hill into the wilderness, then we shall gather them in one place and drain their energy," ordered Zoisite.

"What about us Master Zoisite?" asked another Youma.

"Just be ready to hunt," replied Zoisite.

"What if the Senshi do show up?" asked Frostma.

"Then send them down the hill with the people," said Zoisite laughing.

 **Resort Baths…**

(Men side)

A huge bath separated by a wall but a sky window looking out towards the stars, with three men having it to themselves, "This feels good," said Kyoji.

"I guess we needed this," said Akito with water up to his neck.

"This is the life," said Mamoru leaning on the sides.

"This is boring!" said Kyoji.

"Hey calm down Kyoji," said Akito.

"We don't want to disturb the girls," said Mamoru.

(Women side)

The bath was occupied by nine women, enjoying the warm steamy bath to themselves. "This trip was a good idea," said Makoto half way sub merged.

"Those exams were tough we deserved this," said Minako with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Nothing like a warm bath after a delicious buffet," said Usagi.

"You almost ate the whole buffet Usagi pig," said Rei.

"Hey, the food was good," said Usagi sticking out her tongue as Rei did the same thing making the three Inners sweat drop.

"This will never change," said Minako.

"I would think they would grow out of that by now," said Ami.

"Agreed," said Makoto as she continued to relax.

In another part of the bath the four Outers were relaxed, "Ok, that snowflake necklace if on Akito, he could be the ninja, as well as his two friends," said Haruka.

"How should we approach this?" asked Michiru

Hotaru was in disbelief of that Haruka was saying, "Could he be really," thought Hotaru, her feelings were torn.

"I say we make sure he's alone and then we get him to talk," suggested Haruka.

"No Haruka," said Setsuna getting her fellow Outer's attention, "A few night ago me and Mamoru had a talk with the Shinobi and made good progress, I believe they will reveal themselves freely," said Setsuna. "I do not think crowding him would be a good idea at this point, it would only cause them more distrust"

"So, your suggesting we wait?" asked Michiru.

"We have no choice," said Setsuna breathing in some steam.

"Hey everyone," said a nervous voice as the Inners and Outers look to see Hana with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Hana no need to be embarrassed," said Usagi.

"Your, amongst girls here," said Makoto.

"Waters good, come join us," said Minako.

Hana then removed her towel revealing her body, blushes filled the room as well as some jealousy as they looked at her body.

"She not bad looking," whispered Haruka.

"Haruka," whispered Michiru.

"Come take a seat next to Hotaru," invited Setsuna as Hana took her place next to Hotaru, as well as the Inners came closer.

"So Hotaru, made any progress with Akito?" asked Usagi.

"Um, not yet," replied Hotaru.

"You should ask him out," suggested Hana now getting used to everyone.

"Can you tell me more about him?" asked Hotaru.

"I won't tell you everything, but Akito is truly a kind person once you get passed his thin sheet of ice," said Hana, "All you have to do is find a way to melt through."

"Hana, how do you know Akito and Kyoji?" asked Rei.

"You can say they are almost like brothers to me," said Hana, this making everyone smile.

"You been friends for a long time then," said Usagi.

"That's right," admitted Hana. "He also needs to get over his own guilt," said Hana accidently.

"What was that?" asked Haruka.

"Oh nothing," said an embarrassed Hana, "must be the steam," as she was chuckling it off, "Anyways Hotaru, no matter what, don't give up on him," she smiled.

Hotaru in turned smiled.

"Well, I'm out," said Makoto getting out of the bath water as the other girls began o follow suit going to nearby heads to rinse.

 **Resort, Public Balcony…**

Akito was out on a balcony staring at the winter night sky, the night was beautiful and clear. "A winter sky always seems to clear my head," thought Akito. He then felt a presence coming towards him as he turned around to see Hotaru. "Evening Hotaru, why are you out here?"

"To see you Akito," said Hotaru. "There is something I want to ask you," said Hotaru.

"What is it?" asked Akito.

"Want to go out with me?" said Hotaru shyly.

Hearing this made Akito heart sink, with mixed emotions, he then placed one hand on her shoulder only to say, "I am sorry Hotaru, you and I cannot be together," he said solemnly as he removed his hand and left her heading inside the Resort.

Hotaru eyes widened and clenched he chest feeling her heart has just been pierced by ice, tears coming out of her eyes, then she turned and ran. As she went inside, she ran past Haruka and Michiru.

"Hotaru wait," said Michiru but Hotaru ran off to her room.

"That asshole, I am going to whoop his ass," declared Haruka marching off with Michiru following.

(With Akito inside the Resort)

"I am sorry Hotaru, but this is for the best, you will find someone else, someone better," thought Akito, "Yet, why does my heart feel like it's sinking, and why do I have a small tear."

As Akito was turning a corner going towards his room, he then felt a huge hit to his abdomen, "Ugh," he grunted in pain clenching his stomach and falling on his butt. Looking up to see Hana with a gentle fist and Byakugan staring him down.

Deactivating her Byakugan, in anger, "Akito that was not nice," said Hana sternly. "Playing with a girl's heart like that, I really want to knock you out for that, but then you wouldn't be able to hear what I have to say to you," she said angrily.

"I probably deserved that, however I am only sparing her from knowing the truth about me," said Akito getting up slowly grunting in pain.

"You need to stop punishing yourself," said Hana.

"This is my decision Hana," he shot back. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to get some rest," as he walked past Hana slowly, still in pain, and his hand on his abdomen. His breathing not so normal.

As Hana was about to pursuit, someone grabbed her hand, turning her head to see that it was Kyoji, "Let him go Hana," said Kyoji, "Just leave him be."

"Fine," she scoffed.

(With Haruka and Michiru)

The two women mange to observe the hit from behind Hana without them noticing, but could not hear what they were saying, "Well Haruka it looks like someone else beat you too it," smiled Michiru.

"Oh well, let just go get some rest, I'm starting to like that girl," said Haruka.

"Haruka," said Michiru angered.

Haruka moved to grab her hand, "But I like you more," said Haruka making Michiru smile.

 **Resort Morning…**

(Outer's Room)

Hotaru was sitting on her bed still depressed, "Does he not like me," thought Hotaru.

"Hotaru," said Michiru calling out getting Hotaru to look up, "You should not stay depressed like that, everyone is waiting," said Michiru.

"You don't need a guy like that," said Haruka.

Setsuna nearby was sipping some coffee, "Just be patient with him Hotaru, you still have a chance," then came a knock on the door, Setsuna getting up to the door to answer, she opened the door to see it was Hana.

"Hey Setsuna, is Hotaru here?" asked Hana.

"She is, come in," invited Setsuna. "Hotaru, Hana wants to see you."

"Hello Michiru, Haruka, mind if I have a talk with Hotaru?" asked Hana.

"Sure, go ahead," smiled Michiru.

"Be sure to make it quick," said Haruka.

Hana went to sit next to Hotaru on her bed, "Hey, red eyes don't suit you, I know what happened last night," said Hana.

Hotaru turned her head, "Hey Hana," still sniffling a bit.

"Listen, when he said that he did not want to be together, he wasn't being true to himself, it was not because of you," said Hana. "I think also deep down he cares about you."

"Why does he not want to be with me?" asked Hotaru.

Hana frowned then, "You see, let's just say he made a mistake in the past and he is punishing himself, remember what I told you in the bath, you have to find a way to melt through," said Hana.

Hotaru remembering her new friend's words, (Don't give up on him), she smiled, "Can you tell me what happened?" asked Hotaru.

"Someday Hotaru, I made a promise to Akito that I would not tell," said Hana, "but for now, lets get out there in have some fun," pointed Hana as she got up along with Hotaru, "Now get dressed and I will see you at the Ski area," said Hana walking off.

"Before Hana walked out the door, someone grabbed her hand, Hana look to see it was Haruka with Michiru next to her, "Just want to say thank you," said Haruka.

"We appreciate it," said Michiru.

"Your welcome, see out there," said Hana smiling leaving the room.

"She's a kind girl," said Setsuna.

"She is, kind of wonder if she is a Kunoichi," said Haruka.

"Guess we will find out someday," said Michiru.

(Inners Room)

"That was a good breakfast," said Usagi.

"You almost ate all the eggs," said Rei.

"Hey, I'm on vacation, after a rough semester of college," scoffed Usagi.

"That is if your test results came out good," said Rei.

"Come on you two, we need to meet up with everyone," said Makoto.

"Anyways everyone, I think Akito is a ninja, the one called Hawk," said Rei getting everyone attention, "The same necklace I saw was on him last night at the pool."

"I saw it too," but I do not think it's him," said Minako.

"Come on Minako, did you need see how well built he is," said Rei.

"I did, Akito and Kyoji were definitely well built, I could almost fall into his arms," said Minako blushing.

"Not what I meant Minako," said Rei blushing slightly. "His body is like that of a warrior."

"Come on Rei, the necklace he wears is probably common," said Makoto.

"I don't think so," said Rei.

"Rei," said Usagi, "I asked Akito last night about that necklace," this getting everyone's attention.

"What did he say?" asked Ami.

"When I asked him, he said he did not want to talk about it, I felt deep sorrow," said Usagi.

"Hm, maybe I'm just overthinking," said Rei feeling a bit guilty.

"No harm done, so for now, let's have fun," said Usagi.

"Usagi, you do know how to Ski better than last time right," said Ami.

Usagi expression becoming downed, "Of course, I'll have Mamo with me this time," said Usagi with new confidence as a knock came to the door and Ami opened it.

"Hey Ami, Usako, everyone, ready to go," said Mamoru ready to go.

"Yea," they replied in unison, Usagi wrapping her arms around Mamo as they walked out.

 **Ski Area Afternoon…**

The group was gathered on top of the hill ready to go down for a thrill, "I'm scared," said Usagi shaking a bit.

"Is she any good?" asked Kyoji.

"No," replied the inners in unison.

Rei was looking at Akito, "Akito are you the ninja," thought Rei.

Kyoji and Hana were ready to roll as well as the Outers. "So Kyoji, got any experience?" asked Minako.

"I have skied few times," replied Kyoji, "But Akito is far better."

"He's actually quite good," said Hana.

"Really," said Makoto.

"Well, see you all at the bottom," said Akito as he took off smiling.

"Hey Akito, dang you," said Kyoji following behind.

"Wait up guys," said Hana going also.

"Hey, we are just going to let you all have the fun," said Makoto as she was getting ready to go when they heard screams.

"AH!"

The sounds made all the Senshi turn to see not one bur several Youma appearing, "Run people," laughed the Youma.

"You won't get away," said another.

The Senshi went into hidden location and transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

Mamoru uses a rose to transform into Tuxedo Mask.

The Youmas continued their rampage making people panic off the slope s they intended.

"Stop right there!" said a voice catching the Youmas attention.

"We are the pretty soldiers of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, we will punish you," said Sailor Moon.

"Perfect they are here, now Frostma!" yelled the Youma making the Senshi look up.

"Frostma and a few other Youma unleased their power higher up the slope causing a huge avalanche that was rapidly approaching the Senshi position. "Mercury seeing this gasped as the other Senshi did, "Everyone run!" cried Mercury as they all took off in a run.

It was all in vein as the avalanche caught up with them as they were sent down the slope.

(With Akito and Friends)

The three shinobi had no idea what was happening as they continued down the slope. "Haven't had this much fun in a while," said Akito slowing down to a stop as a midpoint.

Kyoji coming up, "How are you good at this," thought Kyoji.

Hana pulled up seconds later, "Hey where everyone else," wondered Hana.

"No idea, thought they were right behind us," said Kyoji.

Hana sensing something was off, "Byakugan!" her eyes widened in fear as they all began to hear a roar of thunder. "Avalanche!" cried Hana.

"Scatter everyone!" yelled Akito as everyone took off on their skis trying to outrun the great torrent of snow coming down the slop at an alarming speed, but it was all in vein as they were all hit.

"Hana, Kyoji!" cried Akito as he was hit as well, "UGH!"

 **Few Hours Later Wilderness…**

The wind was blowing rather strong, great piles of snow were everywhere on the mountain full of rock and trees. The sun was going down as dark clouds were approaching. Then a hand reached out of the snow as a man was pulling himself out, "Ugh, that was a crazy ride," thought Akito as he pulled himself completely out of the snow. "Something tell me that wasn't a natural avalanche," thought Akito as he was looking around, "Better find the others, but first,

"TRANSFORM!"

Now in his Anbu uniform with a winter coat, Hawk was moving out to start searching for the others, as he was treading through the snow he noticed purple boots sticking out of the snow, "Could that be?" thought Akito as he ran over and started to dig only to find it was Sailor Saturn who was unconscious. Once he pulled her out of the snow he laid her down and put two fingers on her neck. "Hm, still alive, but she's getting cold," as he looked up at the sky, noticing approaching dark clouds, "That's not a good sign, must be a blizzard," he thought as he looked at Saturn again, "Is faith itself trying to bring us together, wait what am I thinking, I don't believe in stuff like that, but I can't leave you here, now where your weapon," as he looked around for her Glaive, "There it is," as he went over to pick it up, pulling out some rope, as he tied the Glaive to his back, then went back to Saturn, taking off his winter coat and put it on her, "This should keep you warm," as he picked her up bridal style and goes off to search for the others as well as shelter. As he was walking, he looked down at Saturn, remembering last night, with a bit of sorrow under his mask, "I'm sorry Hotaru, we cannot be together, yet my heart beats, why do I feel for you," as he then broke off into a sprint. "I will keep you safe."

(With Kyoji and Hana)

Kyoji and Hana managed to dig themselves out of the snow and looked around their present situation. "Hana you ok?" asked Kyoji.

"I'm fine, nothing broken," replied Hana.

"Where Akito?" wondered Kyoji.

Hana activated her Byakugan and began to look around, "I don't see him, huh," her eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked a concerned Kyoji.

"It's Sailor Venus, she's limping, and she has two Youma approaching her, we need to get to her now," said Hana but noticed Kyoji moving in that direction already transformed. "Dang your fast," said Hana as she transformed into her Anbu outfit.

(With Sailor Venus)

Sailor Venus was limping through the wilderness as the sun was going down, "This is not good, where are the others," she thought as she was trying to endure the pain in her left leg.

"Well look what we have here," said a creepy voice as Venus turned around to see that two Youma were behind her.

"Looks like an injured Senshi," said one of the Youma.

"She hurt, why don't we put her out of her misery," said the other Youma sadistically.

"This isn't good," thought Venues as she was charging her attack.

As the Youma prepared to attack suddenly…

"CHIDORI!" yelled a voice making Venus's eyes widened.

"Ah" screamed the Youma as it turned to dust the other Youma turned to see that it was a man in a wolf mask, but with red eyes shining through the eye lids looking pissed off. The Youma began backing away in fear, then…

"CRESCENT BEAM!" The attack hitting it mark seriously injuring the Youma, but then something else came.

"EIGHT TRIGRAM AIR PALM!" as the ninja in the Cat mask arrived to Sailor Venus relief, though she was a bit afraid of the ninja, but she was glad to see them.

Wolf took this opportunity to finish things off, "LIGHTING STYLE LIGHTING BANQUET!" This turning the Youma into dust. Wolf turned to look at Sailor Venus, "Are you all right," said Wolf with concern.

"I'm fine thanks for the help," replied Venus walking up to them still limping.

"Your hurt," said Wolf with concern.

"I'll be ok," said Venus.

"You should stay off it," said Wolf.

"It's just a minor sprain, but it still best to stay off it for a while," suggested Cat.

Wolf went up to Venus and offered her a ride on his back, "Get on, you should stay off that leg and give it time to heal," said Wolf.

Venus a bit hesitant at first but replied, "Ok," as she got on his back, "strange it's almost like I'm with Kyoji, I feel safe," thought Venus.

"Wolf let's move," said Cat.

"Alright, Sailor Venus, hold on tight," said Wolf as both he and Cat took off at a speed that astonished Venus.

"They move fast," thought Venus.

(With Sailor Moon)

Moon was getting up from the snow a bit dazed, "Where is everyone?" as she looked around.

"Sailor Moon," said a familiar voice as Moon turned to the sound of the voice.

"Mercury," said Moon.

"Are you, all right?" asked Mercury checking Moon for injuries.

"I'm fine, did you fine anyone else?" asked Moon.

"Afraid not," said Mercury.

"Sailor Moon, Mercury," said a voice running up to them as they turned to look to see Sailor Mars.

"Mars your all right," said Moon relieved.

"Mars have you located any of the other?" asked Mercury.

"No, that was some avalanche," said Mars.

"For now, let's go find the others," said Mercury as she moved on with Moon and Mars following.

(With the Outers)

Neptune and Uranus were getting out of the snow a little dazed. "Neptune are you ok," said a concerned Uranus.

"A little dazed but I'm fine," said Neptune.

Both Senshi were looking around. "We have to find the other," said Uranus.

"Let's go," replied Neptune as both began to their search.

(With Hawk)

As Hawk was treading through the snow taking a break after the sprint, having no luck finding anyone, he went to a nearby tree leaning against it, sighing. "This is not how I wanted this vacation to go," thought Hawk. "Uh" as Hawk suddenly moved away from the tree fast…

"BOOM!"

Getting out in time, he landed as he turned around to see four Youma. "Look here, a ninja and a Senshi," said a Spiky haired Youma.

"Let's kill them both," said a Bomb headed one.

"Hand over the Senshi and we may spare your life," said a Mantis Youma.

"Or you will die," threatened the Chef Youma.

Hawk was shaking at this sight, regaining his composure, he knew of the situation he was in, "I could take these Youma if Saturn wasn't unconscious in my arms, out of my top twenty-five bad situations this hits it," thought Hawk, looking down at Saturn, "Wish you were awake right now, guess it cannot be helped," looking back at the Youma glaring at them, replying, "Over my dead body," declared Hawk sternly, ready to stand his ground.

"So be it, ninja," said the Spike Youma as they all began to launch attacks.

Explosion were everywhere as Hawk was jumping back dodging them all, "Dodging is all I can do right now, I can't risk putting her down right now," thought Hawk as he continued to dodge the barrage of attacks.

(With Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Mars)

As the three Senshi were treading through the snow on a cold white winter as the sun was now down. "Mercury do you see anyone," said Rei as Mercury was scanning the area with her with her googles and computer.

"No, I do not see anyone. Hold on, there are several signatures up ahead," said Mercury as they began to hear explosions and began to run towards the sounds of battle. They came upon a scene overlooking the battle, "Isn't that Hawk?" asked Moon.

It is Sailor Moon, he has Sailor Saturn in his arms, and he is being attacked by four Youma," said replied Mercury.

"He cannot fight back," said Mars.

"Let's go help him," said Moon with Mercury and Mars nodding in agreement.

(With Hawk and Saturn)

"Come on Hawk, you been through worse," thought Hawk trying hard to think of a way out of his predicament. "Fuck!" yelled Hawk dodging another bomb.

"Look at him run," laughed the Chef Youma.

"He moves too much," said the Spike Youma.

"He will tire out eventually," snickered the Mantis Youma.

"Then he will die," laughed the Bomb Youma as they all continued blasting with attacks.

"SHABOON SPRAY!"

"What is this!?" cried a Mantis Youma putting them in confusion getting surrounded by a mist.

Hawk was relived, surrounded by the mist catching his breath with Saturn in his arms still, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head to see, "Sailor Mercury," said Hawk relived.

"You all right Hawk?" asked Mercury as she was guiding Hawk to a safe place.

"I'm fine, thank you Sailor Mercury," he said as they found a safe place.

(With Moon and Mars)

"BURNING MANDALA!"

The attack hitting the Youma pissing them off.

"Kill the Senshi," yelled the Chef Youma.

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

"Scatter!" yelled the Chef Youma, but the Spiked Youma turns to dust.

(With Hawk and Mercury)

"What happened to Saturn?" asked Mercury.

"She was buried under some snow, she's alive, I gave her my coat to keep her warm, can you see if she's ok?" asked Hawk as he got on his knee.

Mercury went to check her, "She's fine, she should wake up soon."

"Mercury, can you take care of her?" requested Hawk as he handed Saturn to Mercury, as well as handing over the Silence Glaive.

"I can, what are you going to do?" wonderd Mercury.

"Payback," said Hawk sternly.

(With Moon and Mars)

The two Senshi were getting pushed by the remaining three Youma, "This is not good," said Mars.

"We can do this Mars," said Moon.

"Prepare to die!" yelled the Bomb Youma.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

A powerful orb impacting and killing the Bomb Youma.

"Pluto!" said Moon happy to see that she's ok.

"Hello princess," said Pluto running up alongside Mars and Moon.

"You will pay," hissed the Mantis Youma as the Senshi went into a defensive stance as the Mantis charged pulling back its claw. Swiping but then impacting metal realizing it was sword of the ninja.

"Hawk," said Moon, "Is Saturn ok?"

"She fine, Sailor Mercury is looking after her," said Hawk. "As for these two, I'm here for some payback."

"Die ninja," said the Mantis Youma bringing its other claw only to be blocked, it began to launch a furry of attacks with Hawk parrying all of them. The Chef Youma came at Hawk from the side attempting to cut him with a huge knife only to be intercepted by Sailor Pluto's Garnet Rod.

"Thank you, Pluto," said Hawk, Pluto responding with a nod as they both jumped back with Moon and Mars.

"Sailor Senshi, I'm going to give you an opportunity to finish this," said Hawk putting his sword into the ground and forming hand signs.

"SECRET JUTSU CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!"

The summoned mirrors began to surround the remaining two Youma as they desperately tried to destroy them as Hawk entered the mirror.

Mars and Pluto using this opportunity entered the mirror circle with Moon not far behind.

"ICE STYLE SUBAMA BLIZZARD!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

The two remaining Youma fell, and their dust scattered to the icy wind. "Well done Senshi," as Hawk came out of the mirror creeping out the Senshi a little.

"You too," said Sailor Moon.

"Hey," said Mercury running up with Saturn.

"Saturn your ok," said Moon happily.

"Princess," she smiled, turning to Hawk giving him a slight cold gaze, "I guess I have to say thank you," said Saturn as she began to take the coat off.

"You can keep the coat, cold is the last thing that would kill me," said Hawk.

"Oh, thank you," said Saturn leaving the coat on.

"Everyone," said Pluto, "That storm coming in," as the winds were picking up.

"We need to find shelter immediately," said Mercury as she began to scan the area.

"No need for that Mercury," said Hawk. "ICE STYLE ICE ROSE DOME!" A medium sized dome in the shape of the rose appeared with a small opening to go in.

"That is cool," said Moon.

"This technique is one of my best defensive jutsu, but I also use it as a shelter in times like these, now let's take shelter for the night," said Hawk.

"What about the other," said a worried Sailor Moon.

"Have hope princess, they will endure," said Saturn.

"That's right, it will take more than a blizzard to take down a Senshi," said Mars.

"They will be ok," said Pluto.

"I got some wood," said Mercury picking up some wood.

"Good idea Mercury, let's get in the storm is picking up," said Hawk as they all went in.

(With Tuxedo Mask and Jupiter)

Tuxedo Mask and Jupiter were in not so good shape, though they mange to meet up after the destructive avalanche, they not only found one another, but five Bat Youma as well.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The attack hit, taking out one Youma, "You will pay for that," said a Bat Youma launching sonic waves as Jupiter dodged it with ease.

Tuxedo Mask seeing a clear shot, threw a rose at the Bat Youma. "Ah!" as it was wailing pain.

"You will pay cape boy" said another Bat Youma clawing away at Tuxedo Mask as he drew his cane and parried the claws. The sounds of clanking filling the air.

"Hang on," said Jupiter preparing another attack, but then, "DIE!" Jupiter dodging the swiping claw and entered close combat with a Bat Youma. The two other Bat Youma stood together preparing to launch a devastating sonic wave.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

An amber orb heeding their way, one of the Bat Youma managed to fly away, but the other one did not as it turned to dust.

"Uranus, Neptune," said a relieved Jupiter as she continued to fight the Bat Youma in front of her.

"Looks like you two need some help," said Neptune smiling.

"You two will pay for that," said a flying Bat Youma as it flew low attempting to swipe them with it's claws as the two Outers dodged going to the side. The Youma came back around blasting sonic waves. The Outers once again dodging.

"We need to do something about that flying," said Uranus.

"Nothing you can do Sesnhi," said the Bat Youma flying towards Uranus, as Uranus hit the deck.

"You can't fly" laughed the Youma.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

A chain of hearts made of energy wrapped around the Bat Youma's legs as it was hanging in the air struggling to get free.

"Sailor Venus, Wolf," said Tuxedo Mask still blocking the Youma claws with his cane.

Sailor Venus still on Wolf's back was struggling to bring the Youma to the ground, Wolf seeing this used one hand to help Venus pull, with a tug from both of them, it brought the Youma flat into the snow, Neptune took this opportunity

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The aqua orb landed on the Youma turning it into dust.

"Thanks for the help Wolf," said Venus.

"No problem," said Wolf.

Jupiter picked the Youma up and threw it at a great distance. Tuxedo Mask finally got the upper hand extending his cane hitting his Bat Youma in the gut sending with the other Bat Youma. After getting over their daze, they saw a ninja in a cat mask approach them as they both charged at once. "DIE!" they yelled in unison.

"Cat!" yelled a worried Tuxedo Mask, the Senshi just as concerned at they were now standing together.

"Don't worry, she will be fine," said Wolf confidently.

Cat seeing the Youma approaching with Byakugan activated, as things appeared to be in slow motion, getting into her stance, taking a deep breath, and focusing.

"8 TRIGRAM 64 PALM!"

Launching a furry of precise strikes on both Bat Youma as they wailed taking the hits hard.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were astonished. "What an incredible series of hits," complimented Neptune.

"Those strike are not just hard, they are precise," said Uranus.

"Can I do that?" wondered Jupiter.

"Your friend is incredible," said Venus.

"She is," said Wolf.

Cat finishing her attack moved out of the way, giving the Senshi the opportunity.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Tuxedo mask threw a volley of roses, these attacks finished the Youma for good.

"Hey, Venus why are you one his back?" asked Jupiter.

"I hurt my leg," said Venus.

"I volunteered to be her legs until they heal," said Wolf.

"Have anyone seen any of the other?" asked Uranus.

"Afraid not, in fact there no one else here but us," said Cat.

"How do you know that?" asked Neptune.

"I shall tell you some day, for now we need to take shelter, the storm is coming," said Cat as the winds were getting more violent, the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask shielding themselves. Cat looked around with her Byakugan, her eyes then widened, "Everyone, there a cave nearby we can use," said Cat as the winds getting even more violent as the snow was now pounding as well.

Wolf reached for some rope in his pouch, and began to tie it around himself and Venus, "Wolf what the rope for?" wondered Venus.

"So, we won't lose one another," he replied as he tossed it to Cat, the other Senshi, and Tuxedo Mask. "Everyone tied the rope around your waist, Cat lead the way," instructed Wolf.

"How can she see?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"Trust me, Cat has the best eyes right now," said Wolf as Cat started to lead the way with everyone following letting the pull of the rope be their guide as the storm was getting more violent.

(With Sailor Moon's Group)

Hawk and several Senshi were sitting within the rose dome as Mercury finished sitting up the wood, Mars using her power to create a camp fire. Everyone gathered around the fire to begin to warm up.

"It's still cold," said Moon shivering a bit still, as Hawk pulled out a scroll.

"What's that scroll for Hawk?" asked Mercury.

"Just watch," replied Hawk as he summoned objects which turned about out to be several blankets as he passed them out.

"Thank you Hawk," said Moon wrapping the blanket around herself as the other Senshi did as well.

"Are you always prepared?" wondered Mars.

"A wise shinobi always prepares for the worst," replied Hawk.

"Was this whole trip a trap?" wondered Saturn.

"It does not matter at this point, whether this was coincidence or not" said Hawk.

"Hawk is right," said Pluto.

"Well the trip is ruined," said Moon.

Mercury was on her computer examining the wall, finding a strange energy within the walls. "Hawk?" said Mercury getting his attention.

"Yes Mercury?" responded Hawk.

"How do you and your friends do the things you do, you three are different yet similar," said Mercury.

"Well sense we need something to pass the time, I will tell you," said Hawk, this getting the attention of the Senshi with interest. As all eyes were now on Hawk.

(With Tuxedo Mask's Group)

Tuxedo Mask was standing at the entrance of the cave looking out at the blizzard worried for Usako, "Usako, I hope your ok," thought Tuxedo Mask.

"Hey, you all right?" asked a worried Jupiter.

"I'm fine," replied Tuxedo Mask, "Just a bit worried that's all," as he was still looking out.

"I think she will be fine," said Wolf walking up, there always a chance she could've ran into Hawk, he is an expert when it comes to survival in the extreme cold."

"What make you say that," wondered Uranus who was sitting in the back of the cave by the fire getting Wolf's attention.

"Because cold is the very last thing that would kill Hawk, said Wolf as he was walking over to Venus who was against a wall sitting down near the fire. "How your leg?" asked Wolf.

"It's fine now, it should be all right by morning," said Venus.

"Since we are stuck here for the night, why don't we explain our powers a bit Wolf," suggested Cat.

"Guess that be all right," said Wolf coming over the sit down against the cave wall next to Venus as everyone else was gather around the fire ready to here the story.

"Let see, where to start, ah, who knows what chakra is?" asked Wolf.

(With Sailor Moon's group)

"Anyone know the answer?" asked Hawk as everyone was thinking.

"I know what it is," said Mars.

"Oh," replied Hawk.

"Chakra is the manifestation of spiritual and physical energy," said Mars.

"You are correct Sailor Mars," said Hawk.

"So, what does that have to do with your abilities?" asked Mercury curiously.

"We Shinobi can harness it, we use it to do everyday task, fights, walking on walls, ceilings, even walk on water.

"Really," said Mercury and Moon in unison, Pluto interested, Mars was in disbelief as well as Saturn.

(With Tuxedo Mask group)

"Wait, you mean to tell me you can actually walk on water," said Jupiter.

"Yes, but since there no water around, let me demonstrate the walls in this cave," said Wolf as he got off and began to focus chakra to his feet, then proceeded to walk up the wall going towards the ceiling.

"Whoa," said Venus in awe, as well as everyone else.

"We can also use it to enhance our speed and strength, but it depends on how well we can control it," explained Wolf.

"So, that explains yawls speed" said Uranus.

"This is what chakra can do, now to get on with the shinobi arts of chakra, Taijutsu…" explained Cat.

(With Sailor Moon's group)

"Genjutsu, and Ninjustsu. "finished Hawk.

"Can you tell us about Ninjutsu?" asked Mercury with interest as well as the other Senshi sitting around the fire like listening to a campfire story.

"Ninjutsu is using chakra to perform nature and shape manipulation techniques, though there is far more besides that, but I will get to those later," said Hawk as he pulled out a kunai and began drawing in the snow the symbols of Fire, Wind, Lighting, Earth, and Water. "These are the five main elements of ninjutsu," explained Hawk. "It is common for most shinobi to possess one or two of these elements."

"Hawk, you possess Water and Wind," said Mercury, "But what about your Ice?" she asked.

"Hm, yes, you are correct Sailor Mercury, my Ice is not a basic element," said Hawk.

"Can you tell us?" asked Rei.

"Sure, I am a bit special, Ice Style is a Kekki Genkai or blood line limit, something in my blood allows me to do Ice Style, I do not know exactly, but its within my blood and those of my clan," answered Hawk. "Though I think it has something to do with melding my Water and Wind to make Ice," added Hawk.

(With Tuxedo Mask Group)

"Wolf, so your elements are Fire and Lighting," said Neptune.

"You are correct Sailor Neptune," said Wolf.

"Tell us about Genjutsu?" asked Uranus.

"Wolf you have this one?" asked Cat.

"Better if explain it, sense I actually do it more than you or Hawk," said Wolf. "Now, Genjutsu is the art of using chakra to manipulate the five senses, the level of Genjutsu varies on how many senses of your opponent you can manipulate, if you manipulate say all five, the mind will perceive it as real and that person will die," explained Wolf.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were taking in all this information with great interest. "Wolf, you mentioned earlier that Hawk has his Ice Style Kekki Genkai, do you and Cat also possess one as well?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

Wolf and Cat looked at one another for a moment, then back, "You are correct that we have a Kekki Genkai, though it is not nature manipulation like Hawk."

"What is it?" asked Jupiter.

Wolf pausing for a mere moment as everyone stared, then activating his Sharingan, allowing it to blaze through the eye lids for all to see. The room was silent, Neptune and Uranus felt power pulsing from the eyes, their expressions widened at the sight, Jupiter was in disbelief. Tuxedo Mask was also in some shock, Venus was shaking a little. "Hey, there no need to be afraid," said Wolf trying to calm everyone down, "I would not use them to hurt any of you," said Hawk turning to Venus. "Do you believe I would hurt you with these eyes?"

Venus sat there thinking for a moment, "No," she said solemnly.

"Neptune you felt the powers from those eyes?" asked Uranus.

"He has impressive visual prowess," replied Neptune.

(With Sailor Moon's Group)

"And that is Wolf's Kekki Genkai," said Hawk.

"That's amazing," said Mercury.

"So, he can copy your Water and Wind Style ninjustsu?" asked Rei curiously.

"He can, though he has to be proficient at it, I admit it can be annoying when we are sparing together, that's why I mainly stick with Ice Style when we practice," laughed Hawk.

"Because he can't copy it," laughed Moon.

"What about Cat's Kekki Genkai?" asked Pluto.

"Oh yes, her, she possesses a dojutsu called the Byakugan…" explained Hawk.

(With Tuxedo Mask's Group)

"My eyes are different from Wolf, with the Byakugan, I can see through walls and I get 360 degrees of vision," explained Cat.

"That's how you were able to spot this cave," said Jupiter.

"Correct Sailor Jupiter," said Cat.

"Well, it's beginning to get late, let's get some rest," suggested Wolf.

"We are going to need someone to watch, we don't want a Youma to attack us while we are asleep," said Tuexdo Mask.

"I'll take first watch," said Wolf standing up voluntarily.

"Fine with me," said Uranus.

(With Sailor Moon's Group)

"That is Cat's Byakugan, I would tell you more but it's getting late, you Sesnhi get some rest, I'll take first watch," said Hawk standing up.

"I look forward to learning more," said Mercury putting her computer away as the remaining Senshi were trying to make themselves comfortable the best they could.

"Hawk," called Sailor Moon getting up to face Hawk.

"Yes, Sailor Moon," responded Hawk.

"Why are you distrustful of us and why won't you remove that mask?" asked Moon.

"It is protocol not to remove this mask, I am currently trying to get permission too," replied Hawk. "Thought I do have permission to reveal, Swift arrived with the message from Lord Hokage the other day," thought Hawk. "As for my distrust, it's just my friend Wolf got into some trouble trusting someone and he got stabbed in the back and I wasn't there, we were lucky to find him alive, as well as protecting my home, Cat also had a similar incident," said Hawk answering Sailor Moon's second question.

Sailor Moon was processing what Hawk said, it made her sink a little but, "I think the reason why you do not trust people is because you only want to protect your friends and home, I can tell deep down that you are a kind person, I know trust can be a hard thing to come by, I have friends that I want to protect as well, so I can understand how you feel, your friend's are precious to you, as well as your home, you do not say it openly, but that your way of doing it" smiled Sailor Moon.

Hawk expression under mask was in shock, her words cut deep into his heart, "Strange, when I look into her blue eyes, I see that she is telling nothing but the truth, she reminds me a bit of him," thought Hawk.

 **Flashback…**

"SECRET JUTSU CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!"

Ice mirrors appeared and surrounded Naruto, "You cannot beat my best jutsu Naruto, leave me be or I'll kill you," threatened Akito. "You could not bring back Sasuke, so just give up!"

Naruto, with his orange cloths torn, dirty, few cuts, and bruises looked up at the mirror which he knew where Akito was, the Mirror in front of him closest to the ground. "I promised your friends Kyoji and Hana that I would bring you back, I never go back on my word, that is my nindo, my ninja way, and most of all do not count on me giving up!" said Naruto as he charged up a Rasengan as he charged the Mirror.

"That's pointless, as well as you Naruto, you will not defeat my jutsu with that!" yelled Akito arrogantly as the Rasengan impacted.

"RASENGAN!"

As the attack collided with the mirror, it shook violently, then it started to shatter, going through and impacting Akito's abdomen. "What!" yelled Akito in disbelief, "AH!" screamed Akito as the attack landed in his abdomen, then sending him flying into a shallow part of the river.

Laying on his back incapacitated and unable to move in the shallow water, hearing footsteps splashing through the water. Akito looking up to see Naruto standing over him, "Why, would you go far for me?" asked Akito with teeth clenched and grunting in pain.

"Because I refuse to let another friend walk the path of vengeance," said Naruto sternly as Akito eyes widened.

 **Flashback End…**

"He saved and changed me, this girl seems to have that same effect of changing people. Though just one more thing," thought Hawk. "Sailor Moon why do you fight?" asked Hawk.

"I fight for my friends and my world that I love," said Moon sternly with Hawk eyes widening under his mask.

"Well you get some rest for now Sailor Moon," said Hawk as he went to watch for the night and Sailor Moon turning in. "It is time, once I find Wolf and Cat," thought Hawk smiling under his mask.

"I got through to him," thought Moon smiling.

 **Next Morning…**

(With Tuxedo Mask Group)

The Sun was rising over the snowy landscape with the storm gone as Tuxedo Mask was keeping watch, as two Senshi were walking up besides him, "Morning you two," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Morning," said Neptune, Uranus only nodding.

"I have to admit, it was tempting to remove their mask during my watch," said Uranus, "I think Cat was watching me."

"I was," said Cat walking up.

"Hey Cat, go wake the others," said Tuxedo Mask as Cat went back into the cave looking at an interesting sight, "Oh my," thought Cat smiling under her mask, as she continued staring.

"Hey, Cat what are you looking at?" asked Jupiter as she then saw what she was looking at and began to blush and smile.

Venus was leaning on Wolf's shoulder as he was leaning into the back wall of the cave snoozing away. Uranus came walking up, "Well better get these two up," said Uranus. Neptune was only smiling at the sight.

(With Sailor Moon's group)

Hawk was sleeping leaned against the wall of the Dome and began to wake up as he saw Sailor Mars approach, he pretended to remain a sleep as he watched Mars get on one knee on the ground and her hand extended to his mask, "She going to reveal me, what should I do?" thought Hawk but then he saw a hand grab Mars wrist as she was inches close to Hawk's mask.

"Sailor Moon," said Mars gasping.

"There no need for that, I believe he will reveal himself when he is ready," said Moon, as Moon let go Mars wrist and obeyed.

An hour passed as everyone exited the Ice Rose Dome, "Let's go find out friend," said Sailor Moon, everyone nodding in agreement.

The group proceeded through the snow in the morning for a few hours, then came across a small valley looking. "Hey, look at that," pointed Hawk as the Senshi came to see what they were looking at.

Mercury put on her googles and began to observe the situation, there were many Youma who were absorbing energy of people frozen that was like garden field. "Not good, those frozen people are getting their energy drained, though its slow, but they are still alive," said Mercury.

"I say we ruin their breakfast," said Hawk.

"I agree with Hawk," said Mars.

"Those people are most important," said Moon.

"We need to lure them away," said Pluto.

"I got a plan," said Moon getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" asked Hawk.

"We will lure the Youma away, Hawk I want you to save those people and get them to safety," said Moon.

"You sure, you will need help against those Youma," said Hawk.

"Hawk, we can handle it, promise me you will get those people to safety," said Moon.

Hawk stood there silently, "Alright," he said.

(With the Youma)

"Any signs of those Senshi or ninjas?" asked Frostma.

"No, maybe they froze to death," said another Youma.

"We have gathered a lot of energy for our great ruler," laughed another Youma.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

The attacks landed getting the attention of all the Youma.

"It the Sailor Senshis!" yelled Frostma, as Mars the Senshi began to run, "Get them," she yelled as the many Youma went in pursuit of the Senshis.

(With Hawk)

"Good luck Sailor Moon" said Hawk as he drew his sword and began to cut the ice, "This ice is actually pretty weak," thought Hawk.

"Sir, you all right?" asked Hawk.

"I am, thank you," said the man.

"Can you walk?" asked Hawk.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good," said Hawk as he began to cut more people out of there icy prison.

(With Tuxedo Mask's Group)

From a higher point, Tuxedo Mask was treading through the snow looking for their friends. Cat was upfront with Byakugan searching "So, Venus, are you two timing Kyoji?" smirked Jupiter.

"I am not," said Venus with vein.

"Sailor Venus, you sure your leg all right?" asked Wolf.

"It's all right now, thank you, sorry for the," said Venus as she got cut off.

"It fine," said Wolf waving it off.

"Strange when I was one his shoulder, I felt I was with Kyoji," thought Venus.

"Everyone!" yelled Cat as everyone look at her. "I found them and Youma."

As everyone followed Cat, they observed the situation below, "It seems they are distracting the Youma, while Hawk rescues those people," said Cat observing the situation.

"You two go and help your friend, we need to go help ours," said Tuxedo Mask.

"You sure?" said Wolf.

"I am, just make sure those people get to safety," said Tuxedo Mask reaffirming.

"We can handle it," said Jupiter.

"Those people come first," said Neptune.

"Very well," said Cat as she and Wolf vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Let's go help Sailor Moon," said Venus as everyone nodded in agreement.

(With Sailor Moon's Group)

Once the Youma were lured away, the Senshi began to fight back.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"SILIENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The attacks filled the area with destructive power taking out Youma and sending other ones flying with ice and snow filling the air. Despite this the Youma were still charging relentlessly. "There so many," said Mars.

"Don't give up," said Pluto reassuring everyone.

"We can do this," said Mercury.

The Senshi were standing circular with Sailor Moon in the middle.

"Keep attacking, don't let up!" yelled Frostma as the Youma kept on charging as the Senshi braced themselves for another wave.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

An aqua and amber orb impacted the wave stopping in its tracks taking out a few. As Tuxedo Mask and his group ran up to Sailor Moon;s Group. "Sailor Moon, are you all right?" asked Tuxedo Mask?

"I'm fine," said Sailor Moon as she hugged Tuxedo Mask.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Jupiter worried.

"We are fine Jupiter," said Mercury.

"Glad you all made it," said Mars.

"We been through worse," said Venus.

"Pluto, Saturn, good to see you two made it," said Neptune.

"Likewise," said Pluto as they all turned there focus onto the Youma.

"Surrender the Silver Crystal," demanded Frostma.

"Yes, surrender it," said Zoisite appearing nearby.

"Zoisite," said Jupiter as the Senshi shot a glare at him.

"How are you alive?" demanded Mars.

"That's a story for another time, today I will get to watch you die," said Zoisite. "But first someone else would like to see you," as he pointed towards the sky as a great Dark Image appeared in the Sky.

"Queen Beryl," said Moon in disbelief.

"Sailor Moon, today I shall have my vengeance upon you, I shall enjoy watching you and your Senshi die," laughed Beryl. "Now be a good princess and hand over the Silver Crystal," ordered Beryl.

"Why should I give it to you," she clenched her broch, "when you are going to kill me anyway," said Moon sternly.

"Your right, attack!" yelled Beryl as the Youma began another assault.

The Senshi surrounded Sailor Moon as well as Tuxedo Mask ready to protect her to the last. Neptune and Uranus summoned their weapons.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

"SPACE SOWRD BLASTER!"

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"CHRONUS TYPHOON!"

"SILIENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

Tuxedo Mask threw tons of roses.

The battle continued with great intensity as many Youma fell before the Senshi.

"Keep attacking, they will tire out eventually," laughed Frostma.

(With Hawk)

As Hawk was continuing to free the people, he sensed two people approaching as he turned ready to attack "HAH!"

"Whoa, wait Hawk it's us," said Wolf waving his arms.

"Cat, Wolf, so glad you guys made it," said Hawk happily.

"We glad your alive as well," said Cat.

"Let's finish getting these people out, and then get them to safety," said Hawk as Wolf and Cat nodded in agreement and proceeded to free the remaining people.

"That's the last of them," said Wolf.

"Cat which way?" asked Hawk.

"That way," pointed Cat as the people began to move in that direction with the Shinobi guarding the people as they ran. "Wolf, Hawk, there a rescue party up ahead," said Cat.

"Let's leave it to them," said Hawk.

A man came up to the Shinobi, "Thank you for saving us," said the man.

"No problem," said Wolf as the man left. "They could use our help."

"I agree," said Cat.

"Let's go help our friends, also it is time," said Hawk as Wolf and Cat were in disbelief of what they were hearing but smiled under there mask.

"Finally!" said Wolf excited.

"Yea!" yelled Cat as the three shinobi ran at full speed towards the battle.

(With Sailor Moon and Senshi)

There were craters and some smoke as the battle was in a bit of a standstill, the Senshi were getting exhausted, fuku were scratched and torn. The nine Senshi and Tuxedo Mask still surrounded Sailor Moon protectively catching their breath. Many Youma were dead, but a few remained ready to strike at the tiring Senshi.

"Make them suffer my minions, kill her friends one by one," laughed Beryl enjoying the sight of the Senshi situation.

"This is not good," said Mars.

"I'm getting exhausted," said Mercury.

"I'm not ready to give up," said Jupiter.

"We will defend you to the end princess," said Uranus.

Sailor Moon looking at her friends knew they just about had it, "I want to protect everyone, I have no other choice," thought Moon as she prepared the Silver Crystal.

"Should I use my power to destroy the all," thought Saturn.

"Attack!" yelled Frostma as the remaining Youma began to advance as the Senshi braced themselves. Then from out of nowhere multiple kunai landed in front of the Youma as they began to shimmer.

"BOOM!"

This sent some of the Youma flying. "Who dares!" hissed Beryl as everyone looked towards the direction of the thrown weapons. Three figures entered the battle making Sailor Moon relieved.

"Hawk, Wolf, Cat," said Moon as the other Senshi were happy to see them.

"Need some help," said Hawk.

"Yes, where are the people?" asked Moon concerned.

"They are safe," said Wolf.

"We lead them to a rescue party," said Cat.

"Thank you," said Moon.

"Sailor Moon," said Hawk getting her attention,

"I believe we can trust you now," said Hawk removing his mask as the Senshi gasped.

"Akito," said Moon in some shock.

"I suspected it was him," thought Mars.

"I knew there was something about him," though Uranus.

"Then the other two must be," said Mercury as Wolf and Cat removed their masks causing another gasp.

"Kyoji," said Venus in disbelief.

"Hey Sailor Venus," said Kyoji waving.

"Hana," said Saturn. "Akito is Hawk," thought Saturn.

You three will not change the outcome," said Beryl, "You will die as well," she said confidently.

"Do not underestimate Shinobi," said Akito as he and his comrades pulled out their headbands and tied it around their heads showing a swirl in the shape of a leaf making them gasp.

"That the symbol I saw in my dream," said Mars.

"What!" they all said in unison except the Outers but were als curious.

"Good, this is how things must fall," thought Pluto

"Allies of the Senshi," said Hana.

"We are Shinobi," said Kyoji.

"Of the Hidden Leaf," said Akito.

"I don't care destroy them!" screamed Frostma as Youma charged the Shinobi.

"Team 2 let's do this," said Akito.

"Right," they both said in Unison.

"ICE STYLE MAMMOTH AVALANCE!"

Akito launching a huge stamped of Mammoths made of snow going towards the Youma as they swung their icy tusk sending Youma flying as well as running over a few as they began to run the other way.

"That was awesome," said Jupiter.

"Hey, can you Senshi still fight?" asked Kyoji as he, Akito, and Hana appeared in their position catching them off guard for a second.

"Yes, we can," said Moon.

"Good," said Hana as some Youma began charging their position. Kyoji launching his attack.

"FIRE STYLE GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!"

"I'm joining in," declared Mars.

"FIRE SOUL!"

Akito joined in also.

"WIND STYLE BREAKTHROUGH!"

A massive wave a fire enhanced by wind incinerated many Youma putting the rest in fear.

"Attack, kill them all!" yelled Frostma it and the remaining Youma charged.

"Let's go everyone," said Sailor Moon as everyone charged, with the Senshi hitting a second wind.

(With Uranus and Neptune)

Uranus was slicing Youmas left and right with her Space Sword then, launching her attack.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

Neptune joined in as well.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"That it for here," said Uranus.

"Good thing they came," said Neptune.

(With Mars and Jupiter)

"Ready Sailor Jupiter" said Mars.

"Oh yes," said Jupiter smirking.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

This completely wiped out the Youma as they turned to dust.

"Is it me or has this gotten easy," said Jupiter.

"Those Shinobi really have turned this battle around, glad they came," said Mars relieved.

(With Venus and Kyoji)

Kyoji with a lighting enhanced kunai in his hand slicing and kicking many Youma coming his way as a Youma came behind him.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Kyoji turning around to see the Youma eliminated. "Thank you Minako," said Kyoji.

"Kyoji when were you going to tell me you were a Shinobi," said Venus as a Youma charged them and both kicked it away at the same time.

"I wanted to, but I was under orders," said Kyoji as he blocked an incoming attack with his kunia. "Now these Youma shall now know the power of the Uchiha," said Kyoji activating his Sharingan,

"FIRE STYLE MEJESTIC FIRE JUTSU!"

Venus joins in.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEUTY SHOCK!"

"You fight well," said Kyoji this making Venus blush.

(With Mercury and Hana)

Mercury and Hana were getting pushed as the had to fall back from the Youma they were fighting. "Any idea?" asked Hana.

"I got one, your Byakugan can see through mist right," said Mercury.

"Sort of," said Hana as she activated it.

"Get them!" yelled the Youma as they charged with claws.

"SHABOON SPRAY!"

The mist surrounded the Youma as they were now in disarray. "Where are they," said one Youma then they began to fall.

"8 TRIGRAM 128 PALMS!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

They all fell before the two powerful girls as the mist cleared.

"Good plan Mercury," said Hana.

"You did well also," said Mercury smiling.

(With Saturn and Akito)

Saturn and Akito were slicing away at Youma, cutting them down, sword and Glaive swinging through the air as Youma fell to them.

Then a Youma with a sword launched an assault on Akito as he was parrying the blows, the sounds of metal clanging, as Akito was getting pushed, delivering a kick to the Sword Youma abdomen kicking it back as he backed away as well as Saturn who was also getting pushed by a Monk Youma with a staff as she bumped backs with Akito. "Having trouble?" asked Akito.

"No," replied Saturn as the Two Youma approached them, both of you shall die," said the Sword Youma.

"I have an idea," said Akito, you trust me?" as Saturn turned her head and gave Akito a nod.

"You to will perish," said the Sword Youma as they both rushed Akito and Saturn.

"ICE STYLE ICE PILLAR!"

With Akito and Saturn on top the pillar rose several feet high and the Youma only running into it hard and the were stunned. The shinobi and the Senshi used this as an opportunity to strike, jumping down from the pillar.

"SILIENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

"SECRET SWORD MOONLIGHT!"

The Youma were defeated as both stuck the landing. Akito turned to look at Saturn as she also meets his gaze, "Sorry I made you cry the other night, you fight well," said Akito vanishing.

"I'm not going to give up on you Akito," thought Saturn.

(With Moon, Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask)

Sailor Moon, Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask were finishing off their remaining Youma.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Tuxedo Mask through tons of Roses.

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

"That's the last of them," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Moon, lets meet up with the others," suggested Pluto.

"Let's go," said Moon as they left to meet up with the others.

(Everyone Meet's up)

All the Senshi and Shinobi meet up after their fights to face down the last Youma known as Frostma. "Good job everyone," said Sailor Moon.

"Agreed, just one more to go," said Kyoji as they all looked at Frostma.

Beryl image was still in the sky her teeth grnding against each other, furious was an understatement of how pissed she was, "FROSTMA KILL THEM ALL!" she screamed. "Zoisite return," ordered Beryl.

"Yes, my queen," said Zoisite vanishing.

"Yes, Queen Beryl," replied Frostma blowing a frozen wind from here mouth causing the Senshi and Shinobi to dodge and caused the ground they previously jumped way from to freeze in complete ice.

"Careful everyone, unless you want to be popsicle," warned Kyoji.

"Anyone got a plan?" asked Venus.

"I have one, Sailor Moon, you will be the final attack, Kyoji with me, rest of you protect Sailor Moon," said Hawk as everyone nodded. Akito and Kyoji stepping forward.

"You two will be the first to feel my wrath," as Frostma gathered energy pointing her hands out launching a power blast. The blast went towards Akito and Kyoji as they braced themselves at attack impacting the ground causing smoke.

"Kyoji!" yelled a worried Venus.

"Akito!" yelled Saturn also worried as everyone else was worried except Hana.

"There fine," said Hana, her Byakugan active giving the Senshi relief.

"I win!" yelled Frostma proudly, but as the smoke lifted, the sight made her gasp, as she only saw an ice wall with a sizeable dent, Then two figures jumped over the ice wall and charged straight for her, Akito with sword and wind chakra active, Kyoji running right behind him with Chidori in his right hand. "Ah, die!" yelled Frostma desperately as it blew our more frozen breath, the two-shinobi dodging with ease.

Akito was the first to strike going for the head for a complete decaptation but Frostma moved and the sword sliced her shoulder instead, "Ah! you bastard" yelled Frostma in pain as Kyoji struck next.

"CHIDORI!"

The attack struck Frostma chest, "Fuck you," hissed Frostma staring down at the Sharingan. Akito also getting a bit shocked.

"Sailor Moon now!" yelled Kyoji.

"Move out of the way," ordered Moon preparing her attack, as Kyoji helped Akito move due to him being shocked a little.

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

This put an end to the Youma for good as everyone cheered in victory. "We did it," said Hana happily.

As Akito and Kyoji were walking up panting, Kyoji helping Akito walk who still recovering from the Chidori shock a bit as they walked towards the Senshi and Hana, "You going to be ok Akito?" asked Kyoji walking with concern.

"I will be," replied Akito, "We aren't going to do that combo for a while."

"That was awesome you two," said Jupiter.

"Thank Jupiter, we been working together since we were twelve, as well as Hana" said Kyoji.

"That long," said Mercury surprised.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled Beryl from the image in the sky getting their attention. "I swear I will get my vengeance upon you and the Silver Millennium, the silver crystal will be mine!" screamed Beryl. Turning her evil gaze at the Shinobi, "And you Leaf Shinobi, your Leaf Village will burn!" threatened Beryl.

The three shinobi shifted a glare towards the image in the sky as they all stepped forward, Akito now recovered and faced Beryl. Kyoji and Hana flanking Akito as they stood together. Akito drawing his sword and pointing at the sky, "No, Beryl, we shall defend the Leaf to the last, do not underestimate the Shinobi of our village," said Akito sternly.

"You, Yuki Akito, you will suffer for this," as she pointed her clawed nailed finger at Akito as she vanished from the sky.

Taking a deep breath and sheathing his katana, he looked at his two comrades as they were panting as he was a little also, a few scratches and bruises all over there body as well as some tears, they haven't had a battle like this in a long time since the last Great Ninja War. then felt a hand on his shoulder, as well as Kyoji, they both turned with Hana, they noticed that Venus and Moon had their hands on their shoulder and gave a reassuring smile, and they returned the smile.

"So, that was Queen Beryl?" asked Akito.

"Yes, you and your friends going to be all right Akito?" asked Moon.

"We will be, but still," said Akito.

"We have not had a battle like this since the Great Ninja War," said Kyoji making the Senshi gasp. "We may seem unstoppable, but the truth is we are still human, and we tire and die like anyone else."

"You guys were in a war?" asked Venus in disbelief.

"It's true Sailor Venus, we are veterans of that war," said Hana looking at her hand as it was shaking a bit.

"That would explain a lot?" thought Uranus.

"Thank you three for coming back to help," said Moon.

"Sailor Moon, we the Shinobi of the Leaf would like to talk about an alliance, as well as the other great Shinobi Nations," said Akito.

"There more of you all," said Jupiter.

"How many of you are there?" asked Mercury interested.

"If we include the Five Great Shinobi Nations, hundreds of thousand," answered Kyoji.

"For now, let all go home and get some rest, we need it," suggested Hana.

"When can we talk?" asked Moon.

"We will contact you in two days," said Akito smiling, "Until then Sailor Moon," as all three Shinobi vanished.

"I'm never going to get used to that," said Jupiter.

 **Dark Kingdom…**

Queen Beryl was sitting on her dark throne rubbing her crystal ball with her teeth grinding together, "We lost so many minions!" yelled Beryl as the Four Kings stood afraid to speak.

"My Queen, we taken a setback, but we can still win," said Kunzite, reassuring Beryl.

"He is right your majesty," said Kabuto entering the room.

"Kabuto, where have you been!?" asked Beryl angrily.

"I have been taking care of some loose ends," said Kabuto calmly, "Allow me to introduce some help," said Kabuto as four men from the shadows wearing a black cloak with red clouds

Beryl looked at these men curiously. "Who are these men?" she asked as her anger calming down.

"Your majesty may I introduce Hoshikage Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Kimimaro, may I introduce the Neo Akatsuki," said Kabuto introducing them this making Beryl smile evilly, she could sense their power from her throne, but also something else was approaching. "I wish to introduce…

"Hold on Kabuto, I can introduce myself," said a voice approaching as all eyes were fixed on a humanoid figure in black armor, with a helmet, a t-shaped opening, no face, but faceless darkness with glowing red eyes, a single horn sticking out from the top, with a sword at his side, and a black cape, "Your majesty, let me introduce myself, I am the Doom Knight," he said making Beryl smile.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that, here a preview of Chapter 9 Revelations and Doom

"I am the reincarnate of Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium," explained Usagi.

"This story is going to get into my top ten list of craziest tales," said Kyoji.

"We are Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village," explained Akito.

"Akito another Youma attack," said Hana.

"What!" it the Akatsuki, how can this be?" said Kyoji freaked out.

"SATURN!" yelled Akito.

"HANA!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"If you want to see them alive, you will come to this location within an hour," said Doom Knight

"Who is this guy,he has some serious evil," said Kyoji.

"You don't need a Sharingan to know that Kyoji," said Akito.

"It looks like the Hero of the Leaf will be called upon once again," said Kyoji.

"Will he make it in time," wondered Akito.

"Everyone let's go they need our help," said Shikamaru.

"Hang in there, we are coming," thought Naruto.


	10. Chapter 9 Revelations and Doom

**Want to give a thank you to Mallon Schwartz for ideas and editing, anyways here is Chapter 9 enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Revelations and Doom**

 **Leaf Village, Orphanage…**

At the orphanage, kids were playing, enjoying the sun, and playing ball. Laughs and cheers filled the air on the clouded day despite the sadness in the hearts of the children. Their greatest hope and desire was to be adopted. Kabuto was watching the kids with a smile, unaware he was being observed in the shadows.

"So that's him?" asked Taro.

"Why do we still have to watch him?" asked Suzu.

"He may be pardoned, but he was the cause of all those reanimations," said Sho.

"So, we have these shifts directed by Anko over here to watch him," said Taro as Anko was eating dango.

"You seem too relaxed Anko," said Sho.

"These Dango are the best," said Anko enjoying more dango and gaining some weight.

"How did this woman become a Jonin?" thought Taro as well as the others.

Suzu taking another look at Kabuto as he walked away from the kids then collapsed forward.

"Hey, is he ok?" asked Suzu getting everyone attention as they went over to check. All now looking down at the Kabuto.

Anko moved to put two fingers on the neck, "Strange something is not right," thought Anko then her eyes suddenly widened as she gasped. "This is not the real Kabuto, it's a clone," said Anko making the Shinobi gasp. "Suzu get this information to Lord Hokage now," ordered Anko as she now had a serious expression.

"Hai," replied Suzu vanishing.

"Taro, Sho, watch the kids while I secure this scene," said Anko.

"Hai," they said in unison.

Anko looking down at the body again, "Strange how long has this clone been here without us knowing," wondered Anko.

 **Dark Kingdom…**

Queen Beryl was sitting on her throne smiling happily at these new arrivals, "Are they ninja like you Kabuto?" asked Beryl.

"They are your majesty," replied Kabuto. "I do have a mission to get one more member, Kakazu, Kimimaro," said Kabuto as they diverted their attention, "Your mission is to retrieve this person, assuming he is still alive," said Kabuto handing them a map.

"Knowing this idiot, he's probably in pieces," said Kakazu.

"It will be done, Kabuto," said Kimimaro as both men vanished.

"Kabuto do you have what I need?" asked Kisame as Kabuto looked at him.

"Yes Kisame," as he pulled out a scroll, "It's right here," as he summoned Samehada, handing it to Kisame.

"Reunited at last," said Kisame smiling taking his sword.

"That is an impressive weapon," complimented Beryl, "So what can you men do?" asked Beryl curiously.

"I can make art with my clay," said Deidara taking a bit of clay and putting it into his mouths in his hands, with Beryl watching curiously as well as the Four Kings, "When I put in my hand, the clay becomes art, then I throw it," as he threw a tiny spider in the air as he made hand signs.

'KATSU!" "BOOM!"

"And then it becomes true art," said Deidara smiling, "Because true art is a bang."

Beryl having an entertained look, "So Kisame was it, what about you?" asked Beryl.

"With my sword Samehada, I just don't give clean cuts," pulling back his sword, "I slice things into ribbons," said Kisame as he smashed Samehada into the ground, "This sword also loves eating chakra."

"Impressive, what of the other two, who is this person there bringing?" asked Beryl.

"Someone who will prove to be useful," said Kabuto, "but for now our friend here has a plan that will destroy the Senshi and these Shinobi in Juuban," said Kabuto. "These two will suffice," he said confidently.

"Doom Knight, what is your goal in this?" asked Beryl curiously.

"I desire the same thing as you, revenge against the Silver Millennium as well as the Hidden Leaf," replied Doom Knight. "Lend me your ears and hear my plan," said Doom Knight as they all began to listen.

 **Hidden Cloud, Raikage Office…**

Raikage A was briefing two men who were preparing to go into another world to disrupt the Dark Kingdom operations in the name of the Allied Shinobi Force. "C, Omoi, you will be leading an Anbu unit in a city in this other world called Rome, once you find a place to stay, establish an HQ and contact the Leaf's main HQ in Tokyo to confirm you're ready," instructed A.

"Hai Lord Raikage" as both men left to take off on there mission.

Lord Raikage then took to some paperwork when suddenly another Shinobi appeared in front of him.

"Lord Raikage," said the Shinobi as A looked up to see it was Darui having a serious look.

"What is it Darui?" asked A.

"Lord B was attacked by an unknown attacker," said Darui solemnly.

"What, who would dare attack B!" yelled A smashing his fist into his desk. "Is B, all right?" asked A trying to calm down.

"Lord B is fine, he transformed into Hachibi and forced him back, however, he managed to take a small tentacle," reported Darui.

"What, what would he want with a tentacle?" wondered A.

"No idea Lord Rikage, but also Lord Tsuchikage has reported that Son Goku was attacked recently also," reported Darui.

"Does B have a description of his attacker?" asked A.

"He described him as a man with a black helmet with a single horn, wearing black armor and cape, with glowing red eyes," described Darui.

"Hm," as A was thinking as he sat down finally calming down a little, "Darui, send word to the other Kage for an emergency Summit," ordered A.

"Hai, Lord Raikage," said Darui as he left to carry out orders leaving A to ponder.

"Who would dare attack B?" wondered A thinking.

 **Leaf Village, Naruto Apartment Morning…**

Naruto was sitting in a meditating position on his bed, as he then heard, **"Naruto we need to talk," said Kurama.**

"What is it Kurama?" asked Naruto.

" **My fellow Biju were attacked and now we have called for a meeting," said Kurama.**

"Right," replied Naruto as he closed his eyes and began to focus intensely.

 **Naruto's Subconscious Mind…**

Naruto was standing in the center and in a circle stood the nine Biju, with Kurama in front of him and then Gyuki to the right going all the way to one in clockwise with the remaining Biju. "Who attacked you all?" asked Naruto concerned.

"He was some sort of man," said Matabi.

"We are all not seriously hurt," added Saiken, "But he took a piece of us."

"That's good, but who was this person who attacked you?" asked Naruto, "Why would he want a piece of you all?"

"Well it's not to resurrect the Juubi," said Kurama.

"It was a man in black armor with a helmet, with a horn on it, and glowing red eyes" said Shukaku answering Naruto first question.

"A man in black armor, hm," as Naruto was thinking. "What was he capable of?" asked Naruto.

"He can teleport a short distance," said Chomei.

"He moves faster than he looks," said Kokua.

"He can shoot a strange evil energy in the shape of balls," said Shukaku.

"He not as strong as he seems, but still formidable," said Gyuki.

"I could have killed him, if I wasn't sleeping," said Saiken.

"Dang it Saiken, you were sleeping," said Gyuki.

"He also posses excellent skills with a sword, I think he has more abilities" said Son Goku.

"He also had a shield that blocked my attacks," said Isobu.

Naruto was taking in all the information he could about this strange attacker, "For now I am glad everyone's ok, for now be on your guard, the question is what he wants with pieces of us," said Naruto.

"Be careful Naruto, he may try to come after us next," said Kurama.

"You know me Kurama, for now I better talk with Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, "Farewell for now Biju."

 **Leaf Village, Naruto Apartment…**

As Naruto opened his eyes he got off his bed, "time to see Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto as he got up to pick up his head band and left out the door.

 **Leaf Village, Leaf Hospital…**

A young kunoichi with pink hair was finishing talks with a young genin who she was discharging from the hospital as they both sat face to face in a room, "Now let's be more careful when jumping off waterfalls, be more cautious when you train next time Neomasa," said Sakura explaining and scolding a little.

"I will thank you for helping me," said Neomasa appreciative of her help, as he took the paper and left the room, opening and closing the sliding door.

"These young genin these days," thought Sakura finishing paper work as the door slid opened as a blond-haired person with a long pony tail walked in.

"Hey Sakura," said Ino, "You almost ready for break?"

Sakura turning her head to Ino, "Yes, just need to fill this out…and… done! Let's go," said Sakura as she go out of her seat, and both young kunoichi walked out.

 **Leaf Hospital Yard, Leaf Village…**

A beautiful hospital yard where patients in casts and wheel chairs were enjoying nature as part of their recovery, sunny with clouds was the forecast, picnic tables and benches were everywhere, the two young kunoichi found a bench and sat down to take a breather after a first wave of work. "So how was your day?" asked Ino.

Taking a bite of her Rice ball, "Well it was rather light today, just a few training accidents with some Genin," said Sakura. "What about you Ino?" she asked.

"Just got back from a mission," said Ino. "So, I heard that you been called on that mission to that other world."

"I did, Shikamaru asked me, I still wonder if that team will ever call," said Sakura a little downed.

"Maybe they have it handled," said Ino sipping some tea. "So, who else it is going?" she asked. "Why hasn't Shikamaru asked me?" she thought.

"Naruto, Lee, and Sai," replied Sakura. "Sasuke is also in that world," she added.

"You miss him," said Ino, as Sakura blushed slightly.

"Hey," said a familiar voice getting the girls attention to see that Shikamaru was walking up.

"Hey Shikamaru," said Ino smiling.

"Long time no see Ino," said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, good to see you," said Ino smiling. What brings you here?" she asked.

"I was looking for you, you want to join us on a mission?" asked Shikamaru.

"You can count on me Shikamaru," said Ino who was very excited. "Yes, a new world," thought Ino.

"Good, now that completes the team, now we just need the word," said Shikamaru.

"Who else is coming?" asked Sakura.

"Let's see," said Shikamaru putting his hand on his head, "Naruto, Lee, Sai, Hinata, and us here," he said.

"That's a good team," said Ino.

"Well, I'll cya you girls around," said Shikamaru as he left towards the Hokage Office. The two young Kunoichi were left to finish their break.

 **Leaf Village, Training Ground…**

In a forest with an opened field, with the sun and clouds passing over, the birds chirping in the trees, a young man wearing green spandex and Leaf Jacket was on two thumbs going up and down in the grass.

"998"

"999"

As he was pushing back down on two thumbs ready for the final one, "1000" said Lee as he fell backwards on his back tired out from his workout routine, laying in the soft grass as a breeze hit his face. Then he heard his stomach growl as he got up, "Man I'm starving," said Lee as he got on his two feet.

"Time for lunch!" he declared enthusiastically as he took off in a sprint.

"LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!"

 **Leaf Village, Forest Near a Small River…**

In the forest near a small river running through, the water gently flowing with a gentle breeze. A young pale skinned man with a paint brush, a small blade on his back, was sitting in the grass by the river painting a new picture as he was pondered in though, "Wonder how I should express my love to her," Sai though as he put down his brush for a moment and pulled out a book on expressing love, as he opened it, and began to read it.

 **Street/Sidewalk…**

It was morning on a cold winter morning, with no snow as four girls and white cat were walking down sidewalk outside of Juuban, "Minako, you sure we are going the right way?" asked Makoto?

"Of course, I received a text from Kyoji this morning saying there were ready to meet," said Minako.

"You sure this is the right place though, I mean," as Rei was looking at all the houses and mansions around, "these houses are huge," complemented Rei.

"We should be coming up now," said Minako as they all continued to walk.

"That's a relief," said Makoto as they all suddenly stopped in gasped at the sight of a hufe two story mansion, a front iron gate, with brick walls surrounding the property, the front yard hade a few good-sized trees, and circular driveway.

"Whoa," gasped Rei, "That house is huge."

"I'll say," said Makoto.

"You sure this is the right place Minako?" asked Artemis.

Minako checking her text again, "Yea, this is it," she nodded.

Ami began to double check her computer, "This is it," confirmed Ami as a yellow car was pulling up as the four passengers looked at the girls. "I see you all got the message also," said Haruka.

"Yes," said Rei, "How did you all get the message?" asked Rei.

"Hotaru got a text from Akito," said Michiru.

"Where Usagi?" asked Setsuna.

"She should be here soon with Mamoru and Luna," said Ami as a red car pulled up behind Haruka's car. The window rolling down to reveal Mamoru and Usagi in the passenger's seat with Luna on her lap.

"Hey, you all made it," said Mamoru. "Sorry we are late, we got a little lost," he said with a nervous smile.

"Figures," said Rei looking at Usagi, with Usagi retuning a glare.

"Anyways," said Usagi as we stopped glaring is that it?" asked Usagi.

"Yes," said Ami as the iron gates opened.

"Guess that means come in," said Makoto with everyone else agreeing. The four Innners with Artemis walked towards the front door, while Haruka pulled into the driveway with Mamoru right behind her. As both vehicles parked, and its occupants stepped out and went towards the front door.

 **Leaf Mansion…**

As they all meet at the front door and then it opened with Hana wearing her Leaf Headband revealing herself, "Welcome," she smiled welcoming them in as they all came inside including the Cats with the sound of a ticking clock inside and a grand staircase in front of them.

"So, what do you need a place like this for?" asked Rei.

"It will all be explained Rei, let's all make our way o the living room," said Hana as they all began to walk down a hall to the living room, a glass table in the middle on a white rug, two four seating white couches facing one another with three additional chairs facing the middle. Near by was a doorway leading into the kitchen with Kyoji rolling out with a cart full of coffee and tea, Akito right behind him with all kinds of snacks and sweets.

"Kyoji!" cried Minako happily as she lunged to hug him.

"Hey Minako," said Kyoji returning the embrace.

"Welcome to Leaf Mansion," said Akito, shall we…"

"Akito, is that New York Cheesecake," pointed Usagi happily.

"Um, yes," said Akito, "help yourself," he smiled.

Usagi got herself a plate of cheesecake along with other treats, muffins, cupcakes, and a cup of tea with everyone else grabbing there choice of drink or snack as they all took seats with, on one couch from left to right, Hana, Akito, Kyoji, and Minako with Artemis in her lap, across from them from left to right, Rei, Ami, Usagi, and Mamoru, Luna jumping on Usagi's lap. Setsuna took a seat on Usagi's side with Hotaru in the other, Haruka and Michiru stood behind Usagi.

"Before we get started, do you cats want anything?" asked Kyojj looking at Artemis.

"No thanks," said Artemis.

"Thank you for your kindness," said Luna making Kyoji nod.

"Alright now that we are all settled in, time to begin, I shall start," said Akito.

"Who are you all exactly?" asked Usagi.

"Like we said back in the mountains we are Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, the Dark Kingdom drew us here due to an attack on a village under our protection," stated Akito. "That late night I was on routine patrol with a squad of our Anbu Black Ops." The Senshi listening with interest. "Then we got word of a village near the border had been attacked and we were to meet up with our fellow Leaf Shinobi at the scene of the attack, when we arrived that morning, it was a scene of horror, it reminded me of the last Great Ninja War," said Akito with a bit of a fear expression talking about it. "Later that day we went out to search for whoever did this, and it was indeed Youma," said Akito a small shock appearing on the Senshi faces.

"They were attacking another village, me and my fellow Shinobi did what had to be done, we eliminated them," said Akito.

"So how did the Youma enter your world and how did you three enter," asked Setsuna.

"A man named Sasuke found a portal that lead o this world, that is how the Youma and we entered," said Akito.

"That explains it," said Setsuna.

"Setsuna you knew about the portals?" asked Ami.

"I did, however some portals I closed and other I could not close for some strange reason," answered Setsuna.

"There are now multiple portals," said Kyoji.

"Who is the Hidden Leaf?" asked Rei.

"The Hidden Leaf is a village full of Shinobi in the Land of Fire in our world," said Kyoji, "One of many," he added.

"Many," thought Luna.

"There are more Shinobi villages" said Makoto.

"You are correct Mako, though now we have entered a time of peace with all the Great Hidden Villages" said Hana. "The Sand, Stone, Cloud, and Mist.

"So, your saying that these villages were not always peaceful," said Haruka sipping coffee.

"That's right, it's sad but," said Hana sipping some tea everyone looking at her, "Our world has a history almost defined by the four Great Ninja Wars, for greed, hatred, and glory the Five Great Shinobi Nations fought each other many times, many died in these wars," she said sadly, "We lost a lot of good people in the last one," she added, the Senshi showing signs of sadness hearing this, a tear almost coming out of the Shinobi eyes as they looked sad.

"Due to the last Great Ninja War, we do not expect any big wars between the Great Hidden Villages, we faced the greatest threat to our world, it was all thanks to the unity of the Five Great Villages," explained Akito. "And also, a great hero," he added.

"He was a savior," added Kyoji.

"A symbol of peace," added Hana.

The Senshi sat in silence, pondering the words, until, "Who was this great hero?" asked Usagi.

"His name is," said Kyoji, "Uzumaki Naruto, and he is the strongest Shinobi of all time."

"Wait, this Naruto is stronger than the three of you?" asked Makoto.

The Shinobi paused, then, "I do not like admitting to many things, but yes, Naruto is stronger than the three of us put together, and there are other Shinobi who are also stronger than us," said Akito.

"Really," said Ami with interest.

"Perhaps you'll meet him, someday," said Kyoji.

"Usagi," said Akito as she looked his way, "Will you tell us about this Silver Millennium?" he asked.

"Before I do, I have one more thing to ask you three," said Usagi.

"Sure Usagi," said Hana.

"What is your home like?" asked Usagi.

The three-shinobi looked at one another and smiled.

"Well," said Kyoji, "A great wooden gate."

"A vast forest, with wooden buildings like a city," said Hana.

"A great stone mountain with stone faces of the Six Kage," said Akito.

"Your home sounds beautiful," said Ami, this making the Shinobi smile.

"Who are the Kage?" asked Luna.

"Since their faces are on a mountain, they must be important," said Artemis.

"You are correct Artemis," said Akio sipping some tea, "I shall now explain the ninja ranks, on top are the Kage, the highest title within a village and are the leader, our leader is called Hokage, the other are Tsuchikage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Mizukage, below them are Jounin the elite, Chunin, Genin, then academy students," explained Akito as everyone was taking this information with great interest.

"In fact, it is Naruto's dream to become Hokage, I think he will make it," added Kyoji.

"What rank are you three Kyoji?" asked Minako.

"Well Minako, I'm a Jonin," said Kyoji, "Akito a Jonin, and Hana a Chunin," he finished.

"That is awesome," said Makoto.

"We also recommended that Hana here be promoted," said Akito.

"You got our support Hana," said Kyoji.

"Thanks, you two," said Hana smiling, "Anyways, Usagi, you were about to tell us about the Silver Millennium," reminded Hana.

Usagi was enjoying the cheese cake, as it was on her face, as well as other snacks, "Oh right," she said as Mamoru took a napkin and handed it to her, the Shinobi still wondering, the Senshi not surprised at all, once she wiped her face, she began. "Long ago there existed a Kingdom on the moon that ruled over the nine planets and together they formed the Silver Millennium."

"A kingdom on the moon," thought Hana listening with intertest.

"Sounds like one of those fairytales," thought Akito also with interest.

"This is getting interesting" thought Kyoji.

Taking a sip of tea, "It was a peaceful paradise, ruled by Queen Serenity and she had a princess whom she was grooming to succeed her, that princess was me, I am the reincarnate of Princess Serinity" said Usagi this making the shinobi's eyes widen.

"This is going on my top ten list of craziest tales," thought Kyoji.

"She's a princess, hard to believe," thought Akito thinking of Usagi with food on her face a minute ago.

"The princess fell in love with Prince Endymion of Earth, then, a dark entity known as Metalia corrupted the people of Earth and brainwashed them into attacking the Moon, Endymion with the Inner Senshi fought to defend the moon and Princess Serenity, but they all perished in battle," said Usagi sadly. "Queen Serenity used the power of the Silver Crystal to seal away Metalia and the Dark Kingdom away and sent her daughter, her court, and Endymion to be reborn on a more peaceful time on Earth, but at the cost of her life," she finished.

The Shinobi were astonished with eyes widened, "So reincarnation is possible, there is theory on that in the Leaf, but this just proof of it," said Akito astonished.

"We are not exactly like our past selves," said Ami.

"Your Queen Serenity reminds us of the sacrifice our Lord Third made," said Hana.

"This Silver Crystal, where is it now, sounds like a powerful object," said Akito.

Usagi pulled out her broch and was about to be stopped by the Cats, but shooting them a nod, and the Cats held back, "It's right here," she said presenting it.

The Shinobi gasped and could almost feel the power of the Silver Crystal. "So that it, all right," said Akito turning his head left, "Kyoji," then turning right, "Hana, objective update, that crystal must not fall into enemy hands," declared Akito.

"Agreed," said Hana.

"Not even a question," said Kyoji smiling.

"You guys don't have to," said Usagi.

"We do, we cannot allow such a powerful object to fall into enemy hands, we don't mind, plus it is rightfully yours," said Hana smiling.

"Moving on," said Kyoji turning his head to Minako, "Minako so you're an Inner, what was your job in the Silver Millennium?" asked Kyoji turning to Minako.

"My job was to protect Princess Serenity along with Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, we were princesses of our own Kingdom, but a part of Serenity's Court," explained Minako.

"You were a princess too?" said Kyoji suddenly eyes widened, "You must have been a very beautiful, as you are now," complimented Kyoji.

"Oh Kyoji," blushed Minako turning red.

"Getting back on topic," said Akito looking at the Outers, "It's obvious that you are also a part of the Silver Millennium, what were the duty of the Outers?" he asked.

The Outers looked at one another, then Setsuna looked at the Shinobi and spoke, "Our job was to protect the Silver Millennium from outside invasion, coming from the Outer Solar System," she explained.

"Border guards on the frontier," said Akito.

"You could say that," said Michiru.

"Due to that, our powers are stronger than those of the Inner Senshi," said Haruka.

Kyoji activating his Sharingan, "I can tell with my Sharingan, no doubt about it, especially you Hotaru," said Kyoji, "Speaking of which going to the talk on chakra back on the mountain" he explained taking a sip of tea, "You Senshi have chakra that has yet to be used," he explained.

"What do you mean Kyoji?" asked Minako.

"What I mean Minako, is that you Senshi can tap into it possibly," said Kyoji.

"Wait, does that mean we can do jutsu?" asked Mako curiously as the other Senshi were also curious.

"No," spoke Hana, "You see, we Shinobi have learned to harness chakra sense we were about six years old, back at the academy, it needs to start development at a young age," she explained.

This making the Senshi sigh, "That's a bummer," said Rei.

"However, me and my friends here have been talking, and theoretically you may manifest some sort of new attack," explained Akito.

"Or a new ability," added Kyoji as he turned off his Sharingan.

"Perhaps we can explore it," said Hana.

"A new attack," said Ami with interest.

"New abilities," said Haruka with interest.

"I wonder if Usagi thinks she can rule this world someday, but it is not my place to question that nor more orders," thought Akito, "Well now that the explanations are over with," he said getting everyone's attention as he formed hand signs and placed his hand on the table and summoned many scrolls and books, much o the Senshi amazement.

"What are these?" asked Artemis.

"Many scrolls and text on the history of our world, our gift to you," said Akito smiling.

Ami and Rei taking interest stood up to pick up some books and looked through.

"Thank you," said Ami.

"I could look at this for hours," said Rei.

"Now that all that settled, Usagi, do you accept and alliance with the Leaf and the other hidden villages," said Akito standing up and holding his hand, "A simple shake will be enough for now until we can have an official treaty written by the Five Kage," he said.

Usagi sat there a moment stood up and smiled and accepted Akito hand, "We agree," she said.

"All right now that is all settled," said Kyoji getting up and stretching, "Got something to show you all in the basement," he said as everyone got up to follow the Shinobi.

(Basement)

As several people descended into the basement with Kyoji in the front, he stopped to find the switch, in the dark, "Where is that, oh here it is," he said flipping the switch as light brightened the whole room, it was huge, a big super screen, with several more additional desks and computers all connected, along with a nearby map with markers on them, also a copy machine that was capable of fax as well.

The Senshi gasped in were in awe, "Heh, so this is what you Shinobi were doing this whole time," said Michiru.

"Got to say, you Shinobi are well organized," said Haruka.

"Akito, what are you all doing exactly?" asked Hotaru.

"We been operating with several Shinobi teams around the globe," said Akito walking towards the maps, that had Sand, Stone, Mist, Cloud, and Leaf symbols on it as he began pointing, "These symbols represent a Shinobi team in major cities around the globe, there mission is to disrupt Dark Kingdom activity," he explained.

"Are those symbols of the Village there from?" asked Artemis.

"They are," said Hana walking up to the map, "The Sand is operating mostly in Africa and the Middle East," as she continued pointing, "The Leaf is operating mostly in East Asia, Australia, and South Asia, The Cloud has Europe and the rest of Asia, The Mist have South America, and last The Stone have North America," she finished.

"Amazing, you Shinobi have a lot of resources and allies," complemented Luna.

"Glad you are all on our side," said Artemis.

"When a Youma is encountered and eliminated, they send us a report, though there has been some hindrance, we been having issues with connecting everyone," said Kyoji scratching his head.

Ami hearing this stepped forward, "Let me have a look," she said

"Sure Ami," said Kyoji as he directed her to a chair and the main computer.

She sat down and pulled out her computer and plugged herself in, she began typing on her computer at an amazing pace which astonished the Shinobi.

"Ami you are awesome," said Kyoji.

"She is, she the smartest girl at our college," said Usagi.

"We could not have done a lot of things without her," said Makoto.

"Her intelligence is amazing," thought Akito smiling.

"That should do it," said Ami finishing and taking a small breather, and the computer now having full operational capacity and connections. "Oh, it seems you Shinobi have a call coming in from Cairo, Egypt," she said.

"Really, put it on screen," said Akito as Ami put it on screen revealing a Sand Shinobi with tattoos on his face and waring a black outfit.

"Leaf 1, this is Sand 1 do you copy," said the Sand Nin.

"We hear you Sand 1, it seems we been completely linked, long time no see Kankuro," said Akito.

"Likewise, Akito, who are the ladies there?" asked Kankuro looking curiously at the ladies.

"They are the Sailor Senshi," answered Akito, "In fact," said Akito pointing his hand to Ami, "It was this kind lady who helped out our issues," he explained.

"They are the Sailor Senshi, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Kankuro.

"Nice to meet you to," said Ami as all the other Senshi introduced themselves also.

"Anyways Kankuro, you have something for us," said Kyoji.

"Yea, just sending a report on another Youma attack in Cairo, nothing big sending it now," said Kankuro as the printer started printing. Once it was done, Luna jumped on the table to grab the report.

"May I?" asked Luna.

"Go ahead Luna, you as well as the Senshi are welcomed in here," said Hana as Luna nodded and began looking at the report.

"Astonishing, time, place, everything" complimented Luna.

"That's all?" wondered Kyoji.

"Pretty much, the Five Kage expect us to be one hundred percent operational within a few days," said Kankuro.

"We will be," said Akito.

"Good anyways that is all," said Kankuro as he vanished offscreen.

"That was a Sand Shinobi," said Usagi.

"Yep they are allies as well as the other villages," said Hana.

"We shared tears and blood together during the last Great Ninja War," said Kyoji.

"Now to move on," "BUZZ!" as the Shinobi phones began to buzz violently, they pulled them out to check as their eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked Mamoru.

"Youma attack at the Juuban Mall," said Hana.

"Let's get going," said Kyoji as the three Shinobi formed hand signs and transformed.

"Let's transformed as well," said Usagi as her fellow Senshi nodded.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

Mamoru uses a rose to transform into Tuxedo Mask. Once the girls finished they looked around noticing the Shinobi were gone already. "Where they go?" wondered Usagi.

"They already left," said Artemis sweating a little.

"Man, their fast," said Makoto.

"Let's catch up then," said Minako as the Senshi took off, leaving the Cats.

"Artemis, those Shinobi are amazing," said Luna.

"Yes, but I wish they wouldn't disappear like that, I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he sighed.

 **Juuban Mall…**

Three levels of shopping center were at peace and were once filled with happy shoppers, but now the mall stands empty as a Youma in the form of a Tiger began finishing the energy drain of many victims on the first floor, with a nearby fountain running. "Your energy now belongs to the great ruler," laughed the Tiger Youma as it was draining a small girl as she was whimpering, struggling to breath with the Youma arms gripping her neck. As the Youma was finishing... "Ah!" screamed the Youma as it looked and realized a sword was imbedded in her back going through and exiting out of its chest, looking around, three-shinobi surrounded it, the sword belonging to one in a Hawk mask. It dropped the child, but the Shinobi in the Cat mask caught her, as the one in the Wolf mask pulled out a lighting enhanced Kunai and sliced off the Youma's head ending it.

As the Youma turned to dust, "Well that did it," said Hawk.

"Hey Cat, is that child ok?" asked a concerned Wolf.

"She's fine, she just needs some rest," replied Cat.

"Good, let's get these people over there, into that mattress store, they'll be fine there," said Akito as he began to pick up civilians with Wolf and Cat joining him.

About five minutes passed as the Shinobi walked out of the store, "Well they are probably going to wonder why they are sleeping in the mattress store," said Wolf chuckling a little.

"Better they wake up in a mattress store than not waking up at all," said Cat seriously as they continued to walk.

"Well done you two," said Akito.

"Hey!" said a familiar voice as the Shinobi turned to look to see Sailor Moon running up with the Senshi panting as they came to stop in front of them.

"Hey, you Senshi finally arrived, nothing to worry about, we took care of the Youma," said Wolf.

"You three ran off too fast," said Mars a bit angry and still panting.

"Sorry, we get carried away," said Cat.

"We need to talk about this vanishing thing," said Makoto panting still.

"Hey that's what we do, the Youma is dead," said Wolf.

As the conversation was going on between two Shinobi and Senshi, Akito was thinking, "Strange, now that I think about it, the Youma offered no real resistance, as if it was waiting," he thought and suddenly his eyes widened in gasped, "This was too easy," he thought, "Cat!"

"What is it," Cat gasped as everyone was in wonder.

"Use your Byaku…!" as he trying to finish.

"Hello," said an unknown excited voice as the Shinobi and Senshi turned to the source of the voice to see a man with a blonde ponytail hair, in a black cloak with red cloud as he was smiling.

"It can't be," thought Wolf freaking out.

"It's the…" said Cat.

"Akatsuki!" yelled Hawk as Deidara began unleashing C1 from his hand and at the same time C1 spider came out from under the Shinobi and Senshi feet. "RUN BOMBS!" yelled Akito as everyone began running in sperate direction, but it was too late.

"KATSU!" BOOM!

An explosion enveloped the area sending the Shinobi and Senshi flying in different directions of the mall.

(With Akito, Kyoji, and Pluto)

The three-landed hard onto the ground as Hawk got up to access the situation and then realized his mask was off, Wolf was getting up and then his mask broke in two, Pluto began to stand up also. "You two all right?" asked a concerned Akito.

"I'm fine," said Pluto groaning a bit and clenching her stomach.

"Heads ringing but otherwise fine," grunted Kyoji as he looked at Akito activating his Sharingan. "The Akatsuki, how can that be?" wondered Kyoji.

"I don't know," said Akito.

"Who are the Akatsuki?" asked Pluto who was in a bit of pain still.

"They are rogue ninja, they are post to be dead, doesn't matter why they are here, let's help the others," said Akito as Pluto and Kyoji nodded and looked around, they saw the four Inners were with Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Hana who mask was also off, then they looked back by the escalator and fountain to see Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn getting up.

Kyoji looking back at Sailor Moon, then several figures appeared in front of Sailor Moon advancing towards her, one man had long white hair with a white cape wearing uniform, the other three were wearing one similar, a short blond-haired person, one with long brunet hair, and a long blonde ponytail. Than Kyoji looked at the last one, a man in black armor. "Akito that who is the guy in black armor, he is radiating some serious evil," said Kyoji shaking a little.

"You don't need a Sharingan to know that, I can feel it," said Akito as Pluto also felt it, as he saw Deidara flying over them on a clay owl heading towards Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. "Pluto go help Sailor Moon, me and Kyoji will help the other Outers," suggested Akito.

"Go," said Pluto as they were getting ready to take off.

"You aren't going nowhere," said a stern voice as the three looked in the direction of the voice to see a blue skinned man with shark like features, wearing a black cloak with red clouds, with a big sword on his back.

"Your Hoshikage Kisame," said Akito.

"Oh, you know my name, I'm flattered" said Kisame with a sharky grin.

"WATER STYLE VORTEX JUTSU!"

"Not good," thought Akito, "ICE STYLE ICE WALL!" a wall of ice blocking the great torrent of water, as it splashed and went all over the floor.

"Well this is interesting, let's see" as he was looking at his three opponents, looking at the Senshi in the Black fuku, "You're a Sailor Senshi," he said making Pluto raise her Garnet Rod, then turning to Kyoji, "And a man with those crazy eyes like Itachi's," then turning his sights to Aktio, "And you are just like Zabuza's kid, this is going to be fun," said Kisame mainting a grin a he drew Samehada and smashed it to the ground, Akito responding as he drew his Katana as the three prepared to fight the rouge Mist Shinobi.

(With Sailor Moon Group)

"Usako you ok?" asked Tuxedo Mask concerned.

"I'm fine," said Moon.

"Don't look now but we have company," said Jupiter getting everyone alert facing their opponents, the Four Kings of Heaven, and a man in black armor.

"So, you four live," said Mars glaring at them.

"We do," said Jadeite smirking.

"Our time for our revenge has come," said Zoisite as the other King prepared for battle.

"Surrender or die," demanded Kunzite.

"Never," said Venus as she turned to Hana, "Hana leave the Four Kings to us, protect Sailor Moon," instructed Venus.

"You sure you'll be ok?" asked Hana concerned.

"We'll be fine, just protect Sailor Moon," said Mercury.

"You Senshi are doomed either way," said Nephrite as the Four King's charged as well as the Senshi, Mars fighting Jadeite, Ami fighting Zoisite, Jupiter fighting Nephrite, and Venus fighting Kunzite.

Hana turned her attention to the black armored man, activating her Byakugan. "This man or is he even a man, such evil," she thought making her shake.

"Who are you," demanded Tuxedo Mask as he was shaking a little.

The man in black armor stood there silently, then with red eyes blazing through his helmet, "Not that is matter, but I am the Doom Knight," he declared, "Now I shall destroy you," as he charged drawing his sword as the Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Hana prepared for battle.

(With Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn)

"Neptune, Saturn, you both all right?" asked Uranus.

"We're fine," said Saturn.

Deidara coming in laughing from above dropping more C1 on their position, "My art is a bang."

"KATSU!"

Saturn seeing this, "SILIENT WALL!"

BOOM!

Deidara still flying on his owl observed and noticed the shield that Saturn blocked his bombs with, "So that one can produce a shield," thought Deidara, "No matter," as he maintained his grin flying by and dropping off more C1.

"Scatter!" yelled Uranus as they all ran to avoid the bombs.

"KATSU!"

BOOM!

Leaving a crater behind, Uranus clenching her fist, "I've had just about enough of this guy," grunted Uranus as she summoned her talisman as well as Neptune.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

Deidara seeing the attacks simply avoided them by maneuvering his owl.

"He won't hold still," said Saturn as they prepared to attack as Deidara was throwing more C1.

(Nearby Balcony, 2nd floor)

A man in red cloak with snake like features was observe ring the battle with an entertained smirk, "So Beryl wants to make them suffer, fine with me," said Kabuto as he walked away, "Time to get the Silver Crystal," he thought grinning evilly.

(With Akito's group)

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Pluto launching her attack as it collided with Kisame, but then it turned into water, "Subsitution," she thought.

"Over here," said Kisame as he reappeared behind her with Samehada as it collided with he Garnet Rod. Then he began to bear down more strength as Samehada was inching closer to her shoulder.

"His strength is incredible," thought Pluto struggling to stop Samahada as it got close enough with Kisame grinning, but then a katana intercepted his sword.

"Now Kyoji!" yelled Akito managing to block Samehada.

Kisame look to see Kyoji, "FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Kisame simply disengaged his weapon and jumped away. As Kyoji meet up with his two comrades.

"This is not good Akito," said Kyoji.

"I know, the Outers over there are at a serious disadvantage with Deidara," said Akito.

"We need a plan," said Pluto.

"Listen Akito, you need to get to the Outers," said Kyoji, "I'll give you that opening so take it," he declared.

"Kyoji your lighting style is far better for Deidara," said Akito.

"True, but it is also effective against Kisame," said Kyoji.

"Fine, what's the plan?" asked Akito. "And as soon as we are done, we need to retreat," he added.

"They aren't going to make that easy," said Pluto.

(With Jupiter)

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The attack heading towards Nephrite, but he simply knocked it away and ran up to punch Jupiter in the gut sending her flying, "Ugh!" she screamed.

(With Mercury)

Mercury was struggling against Zoisite as he was doing whatever she could to dodge her crystal blade, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Zoisite simply dodging as he countered with a volley of pedals.

"Ugh!"

(With Mars)

"FIRE SOUL!"

Jadeite simply knocking it away as he launched a blast of energy sending Mars flying as she screamed.

(With Venus)

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Kunzite seeing this blocked with his cape and then launched power black lighting from both hands, that shocked Venus, getting her to scream in agony, as Kunzite laughed evilly.

(With Sailor Moon)

The Doom Knight swiped his sword sideways and downwards as Hana was dodging them with ease as she countered throwing gentle fists, but he was dodging them as they continued to exchange blows, "As I thought he is not ordinary," thought Hana.

Tuxedo Mask launched a volley of roses, but the bounced off the Doom Knight's armor, "Pathetic, all three of you," he laughed as he roared unleashing a huge amount of power sending everyone flying.

Sailor Moon landed on her back, as she looked around, her eyes widened in sorrow, her friends were being tortured and hurt, the others were struggling, "This is not good, I have to help them," she though, but unknown to her a man in a red hood was making his move.

Nearby Hana was getting up, "That one is powerful," then she saw white snake approaching Sailor Moon, "No Sailor Moon," she thought as she rushed to her aide.

Tuxedo Mask getting up saw the white snake as it opened it maw, "USAKO!" he yelled rushing to her. Sailor Moon seeing the white snake as it opened its maw as it was ready to devour her, but then…

"Sailor Moon watch out!" yelled Hana as she pushed Sailor Moon away, as she got devoured instead, her screams muffed as the white snake was slithering away with her.

"HANA!" screamed Moon.

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

Unleashing her attack, but it was all in vain, as the snake found a drainage hole and went in it getting away. With Sailor Moon, tears in her eyes as she called for Hana in vain, "NO!" "HANA!"

Tuxedo Mask right behind her as he was also sad of what Hana did, "Hana if it's the last thing I do, I will save you, you protected my Usako," thought Tuxedo Mask clenching his fist.

(With Akito's group)

Kisame facing his three opponent has not even broken a sweat, "Is this all you got," he laughed, with Akito responding.

"SECRET JUTSU CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!"

Kisame laughing hard, "Now you're making this fun as he charged a mirror completely destroying it with Samehada. "I think I know who you are, your Akito the Blood Ice," said Kisame amused. "I heard you were quite the killer back in the day, come, show me the jutsu that made you famous Blood Ice," declared Kisame as he began to systematically destroy all the mirrors and the last one but realizing Akito was not there, then he turned his head to see he was running towards the Outers, "No you don't, as he went after them, as Kyoji appeared in front of him,

"LIGHTING STYLE LIGHTING BANQUET!"

Kisame jumped away as Pluto appeared on Kyoji's side.

"You will not pass," declared Pluto sternly.

(With the Outers)

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"SILIENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

The attacks heading towards Deidara, but again dodging them in midair by maneuver. "You three are not match for my ultimate art," laughed Deidara unleashing C1 birds at the Outers, Saturn raised her Glaive,

"SILIENT WALL!"

She raised a shielded with her two fellow Outers standing behind her blocking the birds.

'KATSU!" BOOM!

The Outer had no idea of the birds coming behind them as they turned and there faces feared with horror.

Deidara smiling, "KATSU!" BOOM!

Sending the Outers flying with Uranus and Neptune landing in a fountain unconscious on there backs with water level only to there cheeks. Saturn on the nearby ground, stood up to face Deidara still maintaining his grin.

"I will defeat you," Saturn declared raising her Glaive.

"Then come and get me," said Deidara laughing at her threat as he was pointing at the escalators, which Saturn went up.

As she reached the 2nd floor, Deidara unleashed another volley of C1 birds, Saturn raising her Glaive, "SILIENT WALL!" making her shield once again, but from under her feet and near, many C1 spider surrounded her, "No," she gasped.

"Hmph," "KATSU!" BOOM!

A mighty explosion happened on the top floor as Saturn was sent high up into the air, badly hurt and unconscious.

"SATURN!" yelled Akito racing to her going up the escalator.

Deidara seeing her in the air circled around on his owl going under her as she landed on the tail end of the owl as the tail end completely wrapped her up tightly, Deidara grinning at his catch as he turned to leave, "Let her go you scum!" yelled Akito, "WATER STYLE WATER BULLETS!" It was all in vain as everyone one of them missed as Deidara carried her off laughing. "Shit!" said Akito as the Silent Glaive landed next to him.

(With Doom Knight)

"Hm, not exactly what we planned, but we got two prisoners, that is all we need," thought Doom Knight, "Everyone we have what we want, withdraw," he said as the Four Kings and Kisame withdrew, making everyone relived. "Sailor Moon, if you want your friends back, you will meet us at this location in one hour, otherwise he can say goodbye to your friends," threatened Doom Knight as he tossed her a scroll.

She caught it, "You will be stopped," declared Moon.

"The Doom Knight simply laughed and waved her off dismissively, then vanished.

Sailor Moon with Tuxedo Mask at her side, clenching the scroll hard and opened it and began to read as the Sesnhi and Shinobi ran up, Neptune and Uranus waking up and climbing out of the fountain to meet with the rest.

"Sailor Moon, what does the scroll say?" asked Mars still a bit hurt.

Tears came out of her eyes, "Doom Knight says if we do not meet them in this Sky Scraper within an hour they will kill Hana and Saturn." This making everyone's eyes widened.

"We are going," said Akito.

"It is not even a question," said Kyoji.

"By the ways guys, who were those guys?" asked Mars.

Akito standing there for a moment, "They are Shinobi belonging to an organization called Akatsuki," explained Akito. "Thought they are supposed to be dead," added Akito putting a shock on everyone's face.

"How strong are these guys?" asked Pluto.

"These guys were the ones who were behind the last Great Ninja War, there power is equivalent to that of a Kage," said Akito.

"Akito, be honest," said Uranus getting Akito attention, "How do we stack up against them?"

As Akito sighed, "To be honest, if the eight of you fought one of them, you will win, but a lot of you would die in the process," said Akito making their eye widened.

"This is an obvious trap," said Kyoji.

"Of, course it is," said Jupiter, "But we are not going to abandon Saturn or Hana."

"I owe Hana for saving Usako," added Tuxedo Mask.

"We will top, she kept her word," said Venus.

"We will not abandon our friends," said Kyoji.

"Before we go, Kyoji we need to talk," said Akito with Kyoji giving him nod.

"We will be right back," said Kyoji as they both vanished.

"Everyone I heard that one call Kisame call Akito by a nickname called Akito the Blood Ice," said Pluto.

"Is he some sort of killer," said Michiru.

"I don't know if I can work with someone like that," said Uranus.

"Stop," said Mars, "He is our friend, no matter what, I can trust him," she declared.

"I do not care what he was back then, what matter is what he is now," said Moon.

"Guess that's settled," said Jupiter.

(With Akito and Kyoji)

On the second floor the two shinobi were in talks, "Losing Hana is a blow, she was our main sensory Shinobi," said Akito.

"Yea, but we will not leave her or Saturn," said Kyoji.

"We shall prioritize Hana first," said Akito making Kyoji angry.

"Akito, we will not prioritize anyone, we prioritize all of them, you do care about Saturn, I saw how you yelled her name and attempted to save her, stop lying to yourself," said Kyoji sternly.

"Very well, Kyoji send the message we need reinforcements," ordered Akito. "Do not forget to message that Kabuto is here also," said Akito.

"Right," replied Kyoji as he summoned Swift to appeare.

"Yo, what is it now," said Swift.

"Take this message to Lord Hokage immediately, cut the attitude also, Hana been kidnapped," explained Kyoji.

"What Hana been kidnapped, on my way," said Swift vanishing in smoke.

"It seems the Hero of the Leaf will be called upon once again," said Kyoji.

"If he can get here on time, Kyoji, do not tell the Senshi we have reinforcements coming," said Akito.

"What why?" asked Kyoji.

"I do not want to bring up there hopes, so I want them to fight there hardest," explained Akito. "There is also a chance we may not comeback alive," said Akito. "To be truthful Kyoji, if it was you, me, and Hana, we would probably beat one Akatsuki, but two is another story, and even with the Senshi help our chances are three to ten, so instead of winning, we need to delay them as much as possible.," he explained.

Kyoji looking down, "Yeah you might be right," holding out his hand, "Akito just want to say, you can be a real pain the ass, but despite that, you got us out of many situation, just want to say it was an honor to be your teammate all these years," said Kyoji.

"You were too relaxed and I was always saving your ass, but you are my best friend," said Akito shaking his hand, "Hopefully, this won't be a goodbye, we will save Hana and Saturn, and protect the Senshi, if it's the last thing we do," decalred Akito with Kyoji giving a nod. Akito reached into his pouch to pull out a small flat cylinder jar and opened it revealing black pills in round small balls. "Let's eat some of these," said Akito as he grabbed some soldier pills and ate them.

"Shouldn't we give them to the Senshi," said Kyoji as he took some also.

"I would, but we have no idea how these will effect their bodies, I don't want to risk it," said Akito.

Kyoji thinking, "Agreed, well let's get back to the others," he said as they both vanished.

(With the Senshi)

The Senshi were waiting for there friends looking around at the mall, it was in ruins, broken windows, craters, and cracks filled the floor, it was like a hurricane went through, then two men appeared, "You all ready?" asked Kyoji.

"We are, let's move," said Moon as they all ran towards the exit.

As they were running out, "Akito can't you call some Shinobi from the other cities," asked Ami.

"We could, but I do not think they will make here on time, and also they might be busy with their mission," said Akito.

"That's a bummer we could really use more help," said Mars.

 **Leaf Village, Hokage Office…**

Kakashi just received a message from Lord Raikage for another summit as the door opened, "Kakashi-sensei, the bijuu have been attacked and some of there chakra stolen," said Naruto.

"I know Naruto, A just sent me a message calling for another summit," said Kakashi.

The door opened again, as Shikamaru walked in, "Oh hey Naruto," said Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikmaru," said Naruto.

"Kakashi I have my team ready and set," said Shikamaru turning in paper work to Kakashi as he looked it over.

"You got quite a team Shikamaru," complemented Kakashi as the door flew opened.

"Lord Hokage," said Shizune.

"Please drop the lord," said Kakashi embarrassed.

"Urgent news form Anko, Kabuto is gone," said Shizune putting everyone in shock.

"What how can he be gone," wondered Shikamaru.

"The Kabuto at the orphanage was a clone, who knows how long its been there," said Shizune.

"This is troubling," said Kakashi as a puff of smoke appeared on his desk to reveal Swift.

"Emergency message from that team," said Swift handing it to Lord Hokage as he began to read it.

Everyone watched as Kakashi read the message, "What does it say Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

He suddenly looked up and said, "Shikamaru they need reinforcements, get your team and get moving, Kabuto is there, as well as Akatsuki, and a Senshi and Shinobi have been kidnapped by the enemy," said Kakashi.

"Right," said Shikamaru as he left.

"We will not fail you Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto following Shikamaru out.

 **Leaf Village Gate…**

Several Shinobi were gathered as Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were waiting for the last of there team. Then they all turned to see a cloud of dirt smoke coming there way as it came to a stop, "Ready to go," said Lee.

"Just in time Lee, now we just need Ino and Hinata," said Shikamaru.

"We're here," said Ino as she and Hinata both appeared.

"Hey Hinata," said Naruto.

"Naruto," she replied going up to hug him.

"Hey, you two, we have a mission," said Sakura.

"Oh sorry," they both said in unison.

"Alright let make this briefing quick," said Shikamaru sternly. "Akito, Kyoji, and Hana need our help, they were ambushed by Akatsuki, The Dark Kingdom, Kabuto, and a unknown attacker," said Shikamaru putting a shock on everyone's face. "Hana and a Senshi have been taken by the enemy.

"How can Akatsuki be back," said Ino.

"How can this be," said Lee.

"It does not matter, they are back, and as Leaf Shinobi we will not leave any comrade behind, let's go they need our help," said Shikamaru enthusiastically as they all took off in double time speed.

"Well there they go," said Izumo.

"Looks the Hero has been called upon once again," said Kotetsu as they turned and smiled to one another.

 **Forest…**

Jumping from branch to branch, the Leaf Shinobi with the sun shining bright, they were moving at great haste to get to there comrades who needed help desperately, "Hang in there you you guys and Senshi, we're coming," thought Naruto with a determined look on his face as well as the other Shinobi having that same look.

"Hana, I will not lose another," thought Hinata thinking of Neji, as she continued jumping from branch to branch.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, here a preview of chapter 10.**

 **"This is an obvious trap," said Kyoji.**

 **"We still going," said Akito.**

 **"Akito they will never accept a killer like you," said Beryl.**

 **"Die Sailor Moon," said Doom Knight.**

 **"Who are you?" wondered Sailor Moon.**

 **Next Time Desperate Battle, 40 Stories**

 **Thank you everyone for all the support, more will come, if you have ideas, dont be afraid to PM, Q Bob Out.**


	11. Chapter 10 Desperate Battle, 40 Stories

**Alright, 10 Chapters Yea, Hope you all Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Desperate Battle, 40 Stories**

 **Somewhere in Tokyo…**

An unexpected rainstorm was pouring down like hail, thunder with the sound of drums, as Senshi and Shinobi were racing towards a destination, running through large puddles with a great splash. Then, they all came to a halt for they've arrived at there destination, panting a little. "Sailor Mercury is this it?" asked Akito, as he was holding the Silence Glaive.

"Yes, this is it," replied Mercury, as the Senshi and Shinobi looked at the unimpressed Sky Scraper. The roof was complete as it stood tall, but some parts were still under constructions.

"This is where they are at, seriously, for evil guys, they sure aren't known for decorating," scoffed Kyoji, unimpressed by the structure, then a wind full of darkness suddenly hit them as everyone braced themselves, covering their face. Then it came to a stop and when they looked at the once structure they gasped. The once under constructed Sky Scraper was not a full building completely black with skulls on it, also radiating extreme dark energy as the Shinobi and Senshi could feel it touch their bones.

"I think they heard you Kyoji," said Venus with a frown.

"Hey, don't blame this on me," said Kyoji waving both hands.

"No matter what the building looks like, we are going in, besides I've seen worse," said Akito.

"I agree," said Jupiter.

"We need a plan first," said Mars.

"I know," said Sailor Moon as everyone's eyes were on her. "You Shinobi can walk up walls, so they must be up top," she smiled.

"That's a good idea Sailor Moon," said Kyoji, "Akito let's go," he replied with a nod, as they both began to run for the wall and began to walk up. Then as they were climbing, the whole building began to light a blaze as the walls became electrified, shocking both, as they both screamed in pain. And began to fall off the building.

"Akito, Kyoji!" screamed the Senshi as they moved hastily to catch the shinobi. Kyoji landed in Venus and Jupiter's arms and Akito did likewise to Mercury and Mars.

"Are they ok?" asked Moon worriedly.

"We're… fine…" spoked Akito softly as both he and Kyoji eyes were swirled and hair frizzled from the shocks, gaining new afro hairstyles. The Senshi helped the Shinobi to there feet as both shook themselves to get their normal hairstyles back.

"Ok, we aren't getting in that way," said Kyoji as an image of the Doom Knight appeared in the sky.

"Na, uh, uh," said Doom Knight wagging his finger back in forth, "No climbing Shinobi, that would be cheating," he laughed.

"Where Saturn and Hana?" demanded Moon glaring at Doom knight as the other Senshi and Shinobi were sending him glares also.

"I assure you, that they are alive, just come in and meet your doom," said Doom Knight as his image laughed away vanishing.

"They are alive at least," said Mercury relieved.

"We still are walking into a trap and will be at a disadvantage," said Akito.

"We need a plan," said Uranus.

"Akito, can you tell us more about the Akatsuki," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes, we are facing two of them, Deidara and Hoshikage Kisame, but out of those two, Deidara will give us the most problems." "He's a long-range Shinobi who uses bombs," said Akito.

"We've seen that," said Uranus.

"Is there a way to beat him?" asked Mars.

"He does have one weakness," said Kyoji as the Senshi now looked at him, "Lighting can suppress those bombs," he explained. "We should also make sure to cut off his hands or arms," he added.

"That means you and Jupiter should fight him," said Mercury.

"That's a good start," said Akito, "That leave me with Kisame, a deadly swordsman," he said, "Can I really take on the Scourge of the Mist," he thought.

"Me and Mercury will help you," said Mars.

"That leaves the Four King's and this Doom Knight," said Mercury.

"We will handle the Four King's," said Pluto, volunteering the Outers.

"I'll help also," said Venus.

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, can you handle the Doom Knight?" asked Akito.

"What about Kabuto?" asked Kyoji.

"That I do not know, guess the best thing we can hope four are you Outer beating the Four Kings quickly, along with Sailor Venus," said Akito.

"I agree, it's out best chance," said Pluto.

"If that's settled, let's go in," said Uranus walking up to the door of the Dark Sky Scraper, then Akito and Kyoji appearing and giving her a nod, as the three of them kicked the door as hard as possible knocking it down. Then the Shinobi entered along with the Senshi, Sailor Mercury putting on her goggles, Neptune and Uranus summoning their talismans, and Kyoji activating his Sharingan.

"Let's go everyone," said Moon as they all nodded.

"This plan, its more designed to delay the enemy, hope they arrive, we need you now, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Sai, and Hinata," thought Akito.

Akito continued walking with his comrades into the coming, "Hotaru…Hana, I swear by my sword that it will save you both, even if it's the last thing I do," he thought as both Shinobi and Senshi went into the darkness.

"You're going to need your weapon too, Hotaru," though Akito looking at the Glaive in his right hand.

 **Top of Dark Scraper…**

Several figures were standing together at the window in a big room the size of an arena, as the Doom Knight looked out into the rain, "Soon, my vengeance against the Silver Millennium will be complete, and vengeance against the Hidden Leaf shall begin with the death of these Shinobi," he thought.

"So, Doom Knight," said Kunzite getting his attention, "Are they coming?" he asked.

With a nod, "They are Kunzite, it won't be long, but first, let us have a little fun," he said laughing as everyone else in the room joined in the laugh. "Are the traps ready?" he asked.

"They are, we all made contributions to this building, we had plenty of time to prepare," said Nephrite."

"My art is all over this building, they shall witness true art, hmph" said Deidara laughing.

"Personally, I want to go slice them up," said Kisame snickering.

"Do not worry Kisame, they will still get here, and you will have your chance," said Doom Knight as his red eyes shone brightly.

As the Doom Knight, Akatsuki, and Four Kings were talking, a figure into the room, "Greeting," said Beryl.

"Queen Beryl," said Jadeite as they Four Kings did a respectful bow.

She began to observe the room, Kisame looking ready to kill as well as Doom Knight. Deidara grinning and experimenting with some clay. The Four Kings were at attention.

In a nearby corner was Kabuto with two prisoners in tow, Hana and Saturn were on there knees with both arms tied to their backs by white snakes extending out of Kabuto's sleeve, Beryl began to approach them.

"Kabuto, I see the mission was a success," said Beryl.

"It was your majesty, but no Silver Crystal unfortunately," said Kabuto grinning,

"No matter, it shall be mine soon, but just curious, how are you keeping these two in check," wondered Beryl as she looked down at the Shinobi and Senshi, both sending death glares at her, she noticed the white snake bindings on there arms, as one snake head on each of their arms was biting into their wrist. "Poison of some kind, interesting," she thought.

"As you can see your majesty, my snakes are pumping a new poison that paralysis the muscles, they cannot move well, if not at all," said Kabuto grinning confidentially.

"Well done, for now let's put these two in cell," said Beryl.

"Agreed," said Kabuto as he looked at Doom Knight, "Do you have those shackles?" he asked.

"Indeed," as he walked over with two pair of silver-black shackles and placed them on Saturn and Hana wrist in the back with the sound of a click, the shackles were locked. "These Shackles will not only suppress your powers, but you Shinobi, if you try to weave any kind of hand sign, they will cut your hands off," he explained.

"Darn it," thought Hana, as she looked at Saturn, who despite the explosion, was all right.

"Now with that settled," said Beryl snapping her two fingers, as Two Youma stepped forward, One Youma looked Lizard like, with Claws and a long tail, the other was a Bear like Youma with huge claws as well, "Take these two to the cell a level below us and keep watch of them," instructed Beryl.

"Yes, your majesty," they replied in unison as they both walk over, the Lizard Youma grabbing Hana and dragging her, the Bear Youma going the same thing with Saturn in tow, both glaring at their captors.

"Your majesty, would you like to join us in the fun?" asked Doom Knight giving an invitation.

Beryl stood there for a moment but reluctantly accepted the invitation, "I think I will," she said as she pulled her staff to her face, peering into the crystal ball, watch the Senshi and Shinobi walking, "I still have score to settle with Akito, no one points a sword at me like that," hissed Beryl.

"Your majesty, may I inform you that I have an old friend coming, he also wants to join the fun?" requested Doom Knight.

"Of course, the more the merrier," said Beryl grinning.

 **Dark Scraper, Dungeons 39** **th** **Floor…**

The two Youma with their prisoners in tow, towing them roughly as they came to a door with bars, they opened it and tossed their prisoners onto the cold stone floor, making a little squirming sound as they landed, "Do not even think about escaping," said the Lizard Youma.

"Or we will kill you," laughed the Bear Youma as they both left to take up their post.

The cell was cold and uncomfortable, it was a depressing place with no hope, Hana managing to crawl to Saturn as the poison was wearing off, "Saturn are you all right?" asked Hana concerned.

"I'm fine, just my heads ringing from those explosions," replied Saturn giving Hana a reassuring smile. "Hana who were those guys in the black cloaks with red clouds?" she asked her friend as both managed to get into a sitting position against the stone-cold walls.

"They are members of a group called the Akatsuki, remember when we told you the greatest threat our world has ever faced," said Hana.

"Yes," replied Saturn.

"They were an organization of nine rouge shinobi, each as powerful as a Kage." "Those two guys are Hoshikage Kisame and Deidara the one you fought," said Hana. "I am so sorry you had to face Deidara, a long-range battle type puts you at a disadvantage, as well as me," she explained.

Saturn taking in this information was in disbelief of how powerful these rogues were, "Our friends will likely come to rescue us, but not only those Akatsuki members are a concern, but that man in black armor," said Saturn.

"I know, he was powerful, the evil he was radiating was strong," said Hana.

"Are Akito and Kyoji strong enough to beat Akatsuki members?" wondered Saturn.

Shaking her head, "Afraid not, if it was just one, me and my two teammates could handle it, but with two, plus Kabuto, we stand no chance," said Hana.

"Is there any hope?" asked Saturn knowing that even her princess really stood no chance in these odds.

"There is, knowing Akito, he has called for reinforcements, hopefully they get here on time," said Hana making Saturn eyes widened.

"How many?" asked Saturn who's hopes were revitalized.

"About seven, an among them Uzumaki Naruto," said Hana.

"You mean the hero of the Great Ninja War you spoke about," said Saturn.

"Yes, knowing Akito, his plan is not to defeat the enemy…" said Hana.

"But to delay and buy as much time for them to get here as possible," said Saturn finishing Hana sentence. "How can I help?" asked Saturn.

"We find ways to stall," said Hana.

"Agreed," said Saturn.

 **Bottom of the Dark Scraper…**

The Senshi and Shinobi were continuing up the set of stairs comping up to the third floor, "Wish we could us the elevators," said Moon.

"Sailor Moon, we all know it's an obvious trap," said Mars.

"It's been too quiet; Sailor Mercury has your scanners picked up anything?" asked Kyoji as they all continued down a dark hall on the third floor.

"No Kyoji, I have not picked up anything so far," she replied looking around, "Has your Sharingan," she asked.

"No," he replied, "Losing Hana hurts, she is better at sensory than I am," thought Kyoji as everyone continued down the dark hall with nothing more than the sounds of their footsteps. As the proceeded then heard another set of footsteps approaching them, "Wait do you all hear that?" asked Kyoji.

"Yea," said Jupiter.

"So do I," said Uranus as everyone got into battle stance as the footsteps got closer and closer to their position, then from out of the darkness was a Senshi in a purple fuku making everyone gasp.

"Saturn!" exclaimed an excited Moon as everyone else was getting excited.

"Hello everyone," said Saturn happily.

"How did you get away?" asked Akito, "Something is up," he thought.

"Something not right," thought Kyoji.

"Wait, something is off about her," said Uranus as the other Outers were thinking the same thing.

"I managed to slip away from them, we should get moving to save Hana," said Saturn.

"Hey Saturn, you are going to need your weapon," said Akito as he tossed her the Silence Glaive. Reaching out her hand, she caught it with her right hand.

"Thank you," said Saturn then suddenly Akito rushed her with Katana drawn, Saturn seeing this blocked with the Glaive as the weapons were locked, Akito giving her a death glare.

"Akito, what are you doing!" said Moon freaking out as the other Inners Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were also.

"Help he has gone crazy!" yelled Saturn.

As Sailor Moon was about to intervene, Kyoji put his arm out to stop her, "Wait Sailor Moon, that is not the real Saturn," he explained.

"Wait what?" said Moon, as her fellow Inners and Tuxedo Mask were also in wonder.

"He is right Sailor Moon," said Uranus, as Moon turned to look at the Outers.

"The Saturn we know is left handed," said Neptune.

"So that mean that isn't the real Saturn," said Mars as everyone else was catching on.

Akito and Saturn were locked in a close quarters fight, the sound of weapons clanging, then jumping away, "Tell us who you really are," demanded Akito pointing his sword.

Saturn just stood their then with an evil laugh, as she transformed into a Shinobi with a headband with no symbol, "My name is Ikuo, and I work for Kabuto, prepare to die!" as he threw down the Glaive and drew a kunai charging Akito as they began a clash of metal once again.

"We have to help him," said Moon.

"Don't worry, he's got this, we need to save our strength," said Kyoji.

Akito parrying his blow with ease, then Ikuo jumped back, blowing wind chakra on his kunai forming a Vacuum blade as he charged Akito again, as he readied his counter.

'SECRET SWORD MOONLIGHT!"

As he moved making an afterimage, Ikuo slashed away at one of the Akito's, but it turned out to be the afterimage, as the real Akito gave him a near fatal slash. Blood gushing out of his torso as he fell to the ground. Akito grabbing him by his collar and putting him against the wall hard, "Tell me what I want to know, where are our friends?!" he demanded making eye contact. Everyone came running up also sending him a glare.

"If you won't talk, Kyoji," said Akito as Kyoji stepped forward ready to use his Sharingan.

"I'll make him talk," said Kyoji.

"You will not get any information from me," said Ikuo as he bit down on a capsule in the back of his month, poisoning himself.

Akito hearing the sizzling in his mouth, "Damn you," he said.

"You will all die here," said Ikuo as he gargled the poison then it finally killed him, Akito now holding a dead body. After putting it down, and sheathing his sword, then looking at his friends.

"We have to be careful, Kabuto must have gathered other rouge Shinobi," said Akito.

"Who knows how many there are let's make a password," suggested Kyoji as Akito picked up the Silence Glaive.

"I know, how about chocolate cake," said Moon as the Senshi looked at her funny.

"Sailor Moon are you serious," said Mars.

"That will be fine," said Akito as the Senshi fell to the ground in disbelief.

As the Senshi got up, "Let's continue moving.," said Kyoji as they all proceeded down the hall towards another set of stairs.

"Something tells me this is just the beginning," thought Mars.

 **Dark Scraper, Top Floor…  
**

As several figures gathered around watching the crystal ball overserving the last battle as rain poured and thunder stilled roared outside. "Well Kabuto, you Shinobi failed," said Kisame.

"No matter, he was disposable, I got plenty more like him," said Kabuto.

"Why don't we provide our guest with some entertainment," said Doom Knight, as a red portal opened nearby, getting everyone's attention. A man in black armor stepped out wielding a double headed axe with a long chain wrapped around his arms, at the end of the chain a small mace. A black hood covering his head with an Iron Mask with a small opening for his glowing red eyes, his dark aura being felt by everyone. "Ah, Tormentor!" said Doom Knight excitedly, as he walked to him one arm out extending his hand, "It is good to see you my old friend," he said as Tormentor shook his hand.

"Doom Knight, is this the friend you spoke of?" asked Beryl.

"Indeed, your majesty," as he stepped forwards his red eyes glowing, "I am Tormentor," he said doing a small bow in respect.

"Then I welcome you," said Beryl.

"Doom Knight, it is to my understanding that you have two prisoners," said Tormentor.

"I do, do wish to have fun with them?" said Doom Knight.

"Yes," said Tormentor laughing sadistically.

"By all means my old friend, just don't, overdo it," laughed Doom Knight, as Tormentor began to leave.

"Hold on," said Kisame, "I think I'll come with you, to observe," said Kisame with a sharky grin.

"Of course," said Tormentor as they both left.

"In the meantime, we should get the party started for our guest," said Zoistie.

"Kunzite, you four may begin," said Beryl as the Four Kings gathered in a circle and began channeling their power together. "I got something special planned for Yuki Akito," she smirked as she vanished.

 **Dark Scraper, Dungeon 39** **th** **Floor…**

Saturn and Hana were sitting in the Dark, old cell waiting for rescue, knowing full well that their friends would come. "Wonder when they are coming?" wondered Saturn.

"All we can do is wait, that's the thing out being taken prisoner, all you can do is hope and wait," said Hana.

"You've been taken prisoner before?" wondered Saturn.

"A few times during my entire career," said Hana making Saturn eyes widened, then the cell door opened as Kisame walked in, with the two Youma flanking him.

"Hello ladies, you see, a new friend of ours wishes to have some fun," said Kisame smiling, "To make this interesting, he is asking for a volunteer, so who will it be, or will I have to pick," he smiled.

Hana and Saturn eyes widened as they both began to shake in fear, knowing full well of what he meant by fun, sweat dropping down from their faces, hearts racing. But then, "I will go," said Hana catch her by surprise.

"Hana no, you don't have to," said Saturn.

"Nice to have a volunteer, take her," ordered Kisame, as the Youma moved to seize Hana and began dragging her away.

"Hana no!" exclaimed Saturn trying to go for her friend but was kicked hard in the gut by Kisame as she fell to the ground, grunting in pain looking up to see Hana giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be all right, Saturn," thought Hana.

With Hana now gone, the cell door slamming shut, Saturn was on her side, in tears.

 **Dark Scraper, Torture Chamber…**

As Hana was forced into the room by the two Youma seizing her, Kisame right behind them as they entered, Hana knew exactly what this place was, a torture chamber designed to break you, looking up to see a person in black armor. "Welcome young Shinobi, I'm sure you know while you are here," said Tormentor sadistically. "If you tell me information on the Leaf, I might be merciful," he offered.

"Go to hell," replied Hana, "You will not break me," she declared defiantly as she glared at him.

"We shall see," said Tormentor as his red eyes blazed through his mask, "Put her against the wall, after that, all of you wait outside," ordered Tormentor, "Except you Kisame," he added. The two Youma proceeded and chained her to the wall, the Youma then left as Tormentor pulled out a whip as it lit on fire.

Hana looking back, braced herself. While Kisame stood in a corner watching, "If you try to escape, I'll cut off your legs," said Kisame as the whip then thundered, then echoed.

 **Mountain, Closed Off Mine…**

The rain began to stop only clouds were left blocking out the sun, as several figures came running out of the Closed Mine, "Come on we got to hurry," said Ino.

"According to this map, that was with the message, it's that way," said Shikamaru.

"We will not fail them," said Lee.

"We do not abandon comrades, said Sakura.

"Hurry everyone," said Hinata.

"Hang in there, we're coming," said Naruto as he and his comrades were moving at great speed determined looks on their faces.

" **Dark Scraper 25** **th** **Floor…**

The Senshi and Shinobi continued onward and were growing wary, not know if the enemy will attack, everyone was on edge, "Man are they going to attack us or what," said Kyoji.

"It's been awhile, wonder what they are up to," said Uranus.

"This waiting is making me wary," said Kyoji as the floor suddenly opened up under Kyoji's and Mercury feet as both started to fall and scream.

"Hang on!" yelled Akito as he threw a rope with a kunai at the end of it as it wrapped around Mercury torso, Venus moved to save Kyoji,

'VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The chain of hearts wrapped around Kyoji's torso, with both caught, everyone moved to help pull them up. "Thanks Venus," said Kyoji.

"Your welcome," said Venus.

"Thanks, Akito," said Mercury.

"No problem," said Akito.

"Booby traps, guess we will have to watch for them," said Neptune.

"Sailor Moon, be careful," said Mars a bit worried.

"Mars, I'm not that clueless," said Moon as she marched off stepping on a floor part that sank a bit triggering a trap, as the halls began to shake.

"What is that?" said Jupiter concerned as the answer came in a giant rolling bolder.

"This all they got," said Uranus.

'WORLD SHAKING!"

The attacked blasted the rock in pieces. "Nice one," said Kyoji.

"Let's proceed up the stairs, I can see them," said Akito as everyone went running towards the stairs, then suddenly a volley of arrows flying there way,

"ICE STYLE ICE WALL!"

The arrows blocking the incoming projectiles sticking to his wall, the he heard a sizzling sound, "WATCH OUT PAPER BOMBS!" yelled Akito as he realized paper bombs were attached to the arrows as everyone hit the deck. Everyone hit the ground and taking cover.

BOOM!

As everyone was reeling from the blast, a large dark hand came out of the ceiling to grab Akito, "Ugh!" as Akito was struggling to get free, as it pulled him through the ceiling, as he dropped the Silence Glaive.

"Akito!" yelled Moon.

"Damn it!" yelled Kyoji.

"Mercury do you have a location on him?" asked Mars who was angry too.

"He a few floors above us," said Mercury checking her computer.

"Look here," said some excited Youma arriving at their position, "Kill them!" charged the multiple Youma.

"I am not in the mood!" said an angry Kyoji, the Senshi also agreeing.

"FIRE STYLE GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!"

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

Tuxedo Mask threw a volley of roses.

 **Dark Scraper 30** **th** **Floor…**

A man on the ground, on his stomach began to get up, as it was very dark and cold, "Where am I" wondered Akito as he looked around.

"Welcome," said a voice as Akito turned to see Queen Beryl.

"Queen Beryl," said Akito a bit angry as he was clenching his katana.

"Relax, I only want to talk," said Beryl.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't cut you in half," threatened Akito as he drew his katana.

"Because I know everything about you, Akito the Blood Ice, you will never be accepted by the Senshi or Sailor Moon," said Beryl grinning as she was walking towards him.

 **Dark Scraper Dungeon, 39** **th** **Floor…**

Hana was sitting chained to a chair as her torture continued, cuts, bruises, and burn marks all over here body, her uniform full of tears and in poor condition, her hair down due to the tie being cut, some blood coming out of her mouth, but the worst were the laceration from the whip on her back, "Tell me about the Leaf and I might just stop," said Tormentor holding an Iron Horseshoe that was burning as he got close to her eye to eye. She responded by spitting blood in his face. "You bitch!" he yelled as he poked the horseshoe on her shoulder, burning it.

"Ah!" screamed Hana in pain from the burning.

"Oh, does that hurt, here let me rub some salt in those wounds," he said sadistically as he began rubbing salt in her wounds making her wince in pain as she slipped into unconscious.

"I think you overdid it a little," said Kisame grinning.

"Perhaps, oh well," said Tormentor as he snapped his fingers summoning the two Youma, "Throw her back in the cell with the other one," he ordered as the both nodded and proceeded to unchain Hana and dragged her back to the cell, shackle back on her hands. "Kisame, let us go up and see the status o the intruders," said Tormentor.

Kisame responding with a nod as both went up towards the top floor.

(With Saturn)

Saturn was sitting in the dark cell, in fear for her friend Hana who was taken to be tortured, wondering if she should've volunteered instead, then the cell doors opened as two Youma tossed someone in, "Hana," cried Saturn as she went to her, as the cell doors shut, looking upon her she was unconscious. "Hana," as tears flowed down from her eyes, "Please be all right," she said worried.

Then Hana eyes opened staring into Saturn face, "Hey," said Hana giving Saturn relief.

"Hana, I am glad you are all right," said Saturn.

"This is the worst torture I've ever been through, I am glad you are all right," said Hana.

"It should have been me," said Saturn.

"No, I'm trained to resist torture, I wouldn't forgive myself if you went through this," said Hana panting and breathing heavily. "I do not know if I will make it, so I will tell you about Akito past," she said. Saturn went into sitting position, as she also put Hana in a sitting position against the wall, as she listened, "You see, long ago when Akito was young, he accepted an offer to join the Leaf's Anbu Black Ops," she explained.

"What is the Anbu Black Ops?" asked Saturn?

"They are the elite assassination squad, handpicked by the Hokage to do covert dangerous missions, they can come from any Shinobi rank, either Chunin or Jonin, in fact these uniforms we wear are what the Anbu wear," explained Hana.

"So, when you three came here, you were on a covert mission," said Saturn.

"Correct, now to get to Akito time in the Anbu, he accepted Lord Fifths offer to join so he can increase his own skills, one the condition that he would only go after wicked people, I do not know the details of all his missions, but most of them involved assassination," explained Hana.

The words made her eyes slightly widened, Saturn was no too surprised, she in way suspected Akito was a deadly assassin, recalling his words, ("If I draw this sword, someone will get hurt.') "What about his nickname, Blood Ice?" asked Saturn.

"When Akito would kill someone, he had a particular jutsu he would use especially, called Ice Style Deadly Impalement, a rumor I heard once that he used it to kill multiple rouge ninja, and that is how he got his name Blood Ice, I know he can still use it, but he doesn't, because it reminds him too much of those days," explained Hana. "He later left the Anbu because of a particular assassination," she added.

"What was it, and why is Akito back with the Anbu?" asked Saturn.

"I do not know all the details, but apparently he killed an innocent girl, a kind of person that he vowed never to kill, but it also made him realize what he had become," said Hana, "That is why he returned to Team 2, he never would talk about it, one day our Sensei told us of what happened, he cannot forgive himself for it and does not think he deserves a relationship because of it," she finished explaining. "After the Great Ninja War, he decided to return to the Anbu so he could protect the Leaf from any left over threats," she added.

Saturn, with a downed look was in deep thought, wondering what to say, then speaking up, "then I will help him forgive himself, I love him," she declared, then she suddenly started to blush at the realization of what she just said. Hana having a giggle, almost forgetting the situation they were in. Suddenly Hana began grunting in pain as her wound from the torture were starting to get to her.

"Hana," cried Saturn realizing her friend was in pain.

"Don't worry about me," said Hana.

"I can heal you," said Saturn.

"You can," catching Hana by surprise, "Don't do it, you do not know what those shackles will do to you if you try to activate your power," said Hana reminding Saturn.

"I cannot just sit by and watch you in pain," said Saturn as she put her hands-on Hana and began to activate her healing powers, then the shackle began to shock her violently, causing her to scream in pain, "Ah!" she screamed.

"Saturn stop, you're only hurting yourself," said Hana worried as some of her wounds began to heal.

"I won't" declared Saturn despite the shocks as she endured and managed to heal some of Hana's wounds.

"Thank you, Saturn, I think I need to rest now," said Hana as she fell to sleep.

Saturn panting from the shock of her shackles, "You going to be fine now," said Saturn still in a bit of pain.

 **Dark Scraper, 28** **th** **Floor…**

"FIRE STYLE PHOENIX FLOWER JUSTU!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Kyoji and Venus wiping out the last of the Youma, as everyone else was finishing, both were panting, all the booby traps in Youma were beginning to wear them down.

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

Sailor Moon finished off what remained of the Youma, turning them to dust. "I think that's the last of them Sailor Moon," said Mercury panting.

"These guys are serious," said Uranus also panting.

"We still got fourteen more floors to go," said Jupiter.

"They are just trying to wear us down," said Pluto.

"No matter, we won't give up," said Moon.

"Let's go," said Tuxedo Mask as everyone began running to the 29th floor. As they were running Venus looked at Kyoji.

"Kyoji, what is Akito nickname Blood Ice about?" asked Venus.

Kyoji in thought and conflicted, "I'm sorry I cannot tell you," answered Kyoji.

"Please Kyoji, we are your friends, you can tell us," pleaded Venus.

"Come on Kyoji," said Moon.

Sigh, as Kyoji gave up, "I will tell you on the way, but listen carefully," said Kyoji as they all kept on running to save not only Hana and Saturn, but Akito as well.

 **Dark Scraper, 30** **th** **Floor…**

Beryl continued to walk around Akito continuing her explanation towards Akito, "The truth of the matter Akito, they will never accept a killer like you, even now they plot to get rid of you, as she sent dark clouds as they enveloped Akito, images began to appear in his head. "Blood is blood not matter who's it is, and you have so much on your hands," she added.

"You murderer," said Mars.

"I knew we could not trust you," said Uranus.

"I cannot believe you," said Venus.

"You deserve death," said Pluto.

"Akito how could you," said Moon.

"You will die for your crimes," said Tuxedo Mask.

Akito reeling of what the Senshi were saying to him, as he began to fall into despair, as he stood alone grasping his head with both hands, his katana falling to the ground, as he almost felt he was going mad.

"You should join the Dark Kingdom, you will truly be accepted. Someone of your talents will be appreciated," said Beryl. "You can get back at the Senshi for what they are planning for you."

 **Dark Scraper, 29** **th** **floor…**

Kyoji and Senshi continued to move through the hall, encountering some traps on the way, "So Akito really was a top assassin," said a surprised Venus.

"Yes, Venus he was," admitted Kyoji.

"I knew there was something about him," said Uranus.

"I do not care what he was then," declared Moon, "What matter is what he is now," as she repeated her statement earlier that day.

"Akito a friend, and we will help him," said Mars.

Kyoji was caught in awe by there declaration as he smiled, as they moved forward, "Thank you all, for understanding."

"When this is over, I will help him overcome his guilt," said Moon.

"We all will," said Jupiter.

 **Dark Scraper, 30** **th** **Floor…**

Akito was now standing face to face with Beryl, his light purple eyes now yellow, his mind blank, as Beryl extended her hand grinning, "accept my offer," said Beryl. as Akito put his hand out ready to shake Beryl's hand.

BAM!

As the door suddenly opened getting Beryl's and Akito's attention as the Senshi and Kyoji walked in, "Hold it right their Beryl," demanded Moon.

"Sailor Moon, your just in time to see your friend kill you all," said Beryl confidently.

The Senshi and Kyoji noticed the dark aura that Akito was giving out, "You planned to betray me Senshi," said an angered Akito as he picked up his katana.

"Akito that is not true," said Mars.

"Beryl trying you to trick you, come back to us," said Venus.

"It isn't easy, but you can break it," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Come on Akito, they would never do that," said Kyoji, "Do I have to face my friend," thought Kyoji as he was thinking of his Sharingan to break Beryl's hold over Akito.

"You all lie!" said Akito as he was preparing a jutsu.

"We are your friends Akito, we won't abandon you," said Mercury.

"Stop Akito, you know that I would never lie to you," said Moon calmly as she got his attention.

The words were beginning to hit Akito, "You don't know what I carry," said Akito shooting back.

"I don't know your past entirely, I do not care what you were in the past, it only matter to me what you are now, you did it only to protect the Leaf and your friends," said Moon. "If this doesn't work I will have to heal him," thought Moon.

Akito was standing there in confusion, as he did not know what to believe, then he began hearing past voices.

("You need to forgive yourself," said Hana.)

("I do not care what you were in the past, it only matters to me what you are now," said Moon)

("They would never do that," said Kyoji.)

("I will never let another friend walk the path of vengeance," said Naruto)

The voices filled his head as his left hand was clenching his head. "Akito, don't listen to them," said Beryl, "Your attempts are useless Sailor Moon, now Akito destroy them," ordered Beryl.

Removing his left hand from his head and began forming hand signs with it, the Senshi and Kyoji were ready to counter, as Akito eyes turned back to his normal light purple eyes with Beryl still behind him, "You guys are all liars," said Akito seriously as he winked at them, Beryl was confidently smirking.

"WATER STYLE BURST WAVE!"

Akito turning the attack around towards Beryl's chest as a powerful short ranged burst of water sent her flying back, "What! AH!" she screamed getting sent flying.

The Senshi and Kyoji smiling as they ran up to his side, "Thank you all," said Akito.

"Don't mention it," said Kyoji fist bumping his friend.

"Akito I wish to help you," said Moon.

"I, still I cannot forgive myself, we will talk later about that," said Akito. "For now, she's getting up."

Beryl was standing up with staff in hand with a very pissed off look, "You will pay dearly for that Akito, you will regret not accepting my offer, "she hissed. "And you Sailor Moon, your Silver Crystal will be mine, you will all die here," she said as she vanished.

"Let's get going, we have friends that are waiting for us," said Moon as they all made a dash for the next floor ready to face what ever was in their path.

"Oh Akito, you want to give this back to her right?" asked Kyoji offering the Silence Glaive.

"Thanks," said Akito taking the weapon.

 **Dark Scraper, 40** **th** **Floor…**

Several figures were observing in a crystal ball of the approaching Senshi and Shinobi, "Well it seems Beryl attempted to turn the Shinobi has failed," said Kabuto, "No matter," he said confidently. "We will still get what we want," he added.

"And they will all die," said Doom Knight. "I know, how about we grab the prisoners and meet them halfway," said Doom Knight.

"Good, I am getting tired of waiting, let's go have some fun," said Kisame.

"What floor are they on now?" asked Jadeite.

"It seems they are approaching Floor 31," said Nephrite.

"Aren't Deidara mines on that floor as well as the rest of the way," said Kunzite.

"Art is a bang," said Deidara smiling.

"How about we meet them on Floor 36," suggested Tormentor.

"Agreed," said Zoisite.

"We shall eliminate them finally," said Doom Knight, "Tormentor, get the prisoners and meet us on Floor 35," ordered Doom Knight.

"Of course, I wouldn't want them to miss all the fun," said Tormentor as he left to retrieve the prisoners.

"Let's go," said Doom Knight as they all proceeded to meet their enemies and send them to their deaths.

 **Dark Scraper 31** **st** **Floor…**

As the Senshi and Shinobi continued running through the halls of Floor 31, Mercury with her googles on spotted danger up ahead, "Stop everyone!" she yelled as everyone came to a halt.

"What is it Mercury?" asked Mars.

"I see things hidden in the walls and under the floors, hang on they look like clay," said Mercury.

"Deidara's mines," said Kyoji as he stepped forward, "Sailor Jupiter, this is what you do about his mines," as Jupiter watched.

"LIGHTING STYLE LIGHTING BANQUEUT!"

Sending jolts of lighting all over the ground effectively defusing the mines. "Nice Kyoji," said Jupiter.

"Hold on, there still a few more up ahead," said Mercury.

"I got this," said Jupiter.

'SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Managing to defuse the rest, "we're clear," said Jupiter, with everyone nodding as they all proceeded.

 **Dark Scraper, 38** **th** **Floor…**

As several Dark Figures continued going towards the 35th Floor with Tormentor having two prisoners on both shoulders, "Where are you taking us?" demanded Saturn.

"We are going to take you to your friends, so you my witness them die, but we have something special planned for you and your unconscious friend," said Tormentor.

"Hm, no explosions, guess they made it," said Zoisite as he looked at the palm of his hand to get a view of the Senshi and Shinobi.

"Zoisite where are they now?" asked Deidara.

"They are on Floor 32," replied Zoisite.

"I happened to hide some art on that floor besides mines, if I can just get a view, hmph," said Deidara Smiling.

"Then just peer at my hand," said Zoisite as he showed Deidara the palm of her hand with Tormentor in front of them and Saturn watching.

He smiled, as the Shinobi in Senshi used lighting to deactivate the mines, but then with Deidara commanding his C1 spider to jumped at the Senshi and Shinobi, "Now,"

"KATSU!" BOOM!

The building began to shake as an explosion enveloped the Senshi and Shinobi. "No, you bastards," yelled Saturn. As Doom Knight walked over and chopped her shoulder effectively knocking her out.

"She's annoying," said Doom Knight as they all continued walking.

"It seems they are still alive," said Zoisite as he peered into his palm and sees an Ice Dome in the Shape of a Rose.

"Hmph, I have plenty more, they still got to go through all the floors of my art," said Deidara.

"Continue your fun Deidara," said Doom Knight. "They still have a few more floors before 35," said Doom Knight.

 **Dark Scraper, 35** **th** **Floor about an hour later…**

The Senshi and Shinobi have finally made it to Floor 35, as they walked down the dark hall, panting with cuts and bruises. "The fukus and Anbu uniforms were full of tears and dirt from the battles and booby traps. Tuxedo Mask was fairing no better, his Tuxedo had tears and holes in his cape. "Man, we still got five more floors," said Kyoji.

"Those bombs are annoying," said Jupiter.

"Hmm, a door," said Akito as they came up on a door.

"Let's open it," said Uranus as she kicked the door down as everyone proceeded through and then realized they were not alone as they saw all their enemies there, the floor was massive than the others, it was but a single room, with some windows, a high ceiling, and a stair case leading to the next floor. "Welcome Senshi and Shinobi," said Doom Knight.

"Where are our friends you monster," said Moon angered.

"All in due time Sailor Moon," said Kabuto.

"Now Deidara," said Doom Knight.

"KATSU!" BOOM!

The whole building began to shake as a massive hole opened up, the Senshi in Shinobi realizing that a massive hole in the room was also above them as well, they looked up seeing a man in a black iron mask having two figures wrapped in chains, there chains connected as the he tied them to a ledge, as they were left hanging over the massive hole that leads to the bottom of the building.

"Saturn!" yelled Akito.

"Hana!" said Moon as she saw the condition she was in.

Saturn began to stir awake as she witnessed her friends below her, but also seeing a long drop to the bottom, "Everyone," she smiled.

"Kyoji, is that really them?" asked Mars.

"Yes, no doubt," said Kyoji. "Careful that man up there with them isn't ordinary," he added.

"Greetings, Senshi and Shinobi, tell me, did you enjoy all the booby traps?" asked Doom Knight laughing.

"Sailor Moon, if you hand over the Silver Crystal, we will spare your friends and let you all live," said Kabuto.

"Don't do it Sailor Moon," said Akito, "He is going to kill us anyways."

"Yuki Akito, you spoiled all the fun," said Kisame drawing Samehada and charged, Akito, putting down the Silience Glaive, then drawing his Katana charged to meet him. Kisame attempting a slash right, Akito dodging it and then began a series of fast strike, Kisame dodging the blows and began to parry with Samehada.

Akito then manage to cut Kisame in half, but it turned into water, "Substitution," he thought.

"WATER STYLE WATER SHARK BOMB!"

Jumping away from the water shark, Akito countered.

"WIND STYLE GREAT BREACH!"

"Is that all you got," said Kisame.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Kisame seeing this simply dodged it.

Mars and Mercury running up to Akito's side, "Have you forgotten the plan," scolded Mars.

"Sorry, got carried away," said Akito.

"We are here for you Akito," said Mercury.

"Thanks, you two, stay close to me, he is very strong," said Akito as they prepared to fight Kisame.

Kisame grinning and laughing, "Well, now I got two Senshi as a bonus."

(With Kyoji and Jupiter)

Deidara got on a large clay bird and began flying around thanks to the high ceiling, having plenty of room to maneuver, throwing C1.

"Jupiter get behind me," said Kyoji as she did as she was told.

"LIGHTING STYLE LIGHTING WALL!"

The C1 landed on the wall and the bombs were suppressed.

"Nice one, my turn Kyoji," said Jupiter.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Dedidara simply maneuvered his bird and dodged, "You will not hit me, you mind as well enjoy my art, hmph," grinned Deidara throwing more C1.

"We need to knock down that bird," said Jupiter.

"I know, just don't get hit until I figure something out," said Kyoji as they began to dodge.

"KATSU!" BOOM!

(With Uranus and Neptune)

The two Outers were facing both Nephrite and Jadeite, "The legendary Outer Senshi, we shall see how powerful you really are," said Jadeite smirking as he launched of volley of razor crystal shards, which they effectively dodged.

Nephrite seeing this opportunity rushed Uranus with a crystal blade, Uranus effectively intercepting with her space sword as a ensuing duel of blades ensued, and the sound of clanging metal and crystal.

"Uranus," said a worried Neptune.

"I'll be fine focus on the other one," said Uranus blocking another strike as Neptune turned to see Jadeite was gone.

Looking around to see multiple Jadeites with smirks on their faces. "Prepare to die!" he declared, Neptune with a smirk, she looked into her talisman,

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The attack hitting it's as the other Jadeites vanished. Jadeite his arms grabbing his other arm in obvious pain, You, bitch!" he yelled having a pissed off look.

Uranus was still dueling Nephrite in an amazing clash of blades, but then Uranus kicked Nephrite in the stomach sending him back,

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

The attack hitting and injuring him, but he got back up ready for round two.

(With Pluto)

Zoisite leanched a volley of pedals at Pluto as she prepared her counter.

"CHRONUS TYPHOON!"

The attacks canceled each other out, then Zoisite putting his hands up in surrender, "Oh please mercy," said Zoisite as she moved a finger on his right hand summoning a crystal blade behind Pluto aiming for a fatal blow. Moving his finger to launch it.

Pluto sensing it, turned around and smashed it into pieces with her Garnet Rod. "What" said a surprised Zoisite.

Pluto turning back to Zoisite, "Your trickery will not work here," she said.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

The attack sent Zoisite flying.

(With Venus)

Venus was facing Kunzite, "This will go differently from last time Kunzite," declared Venus.

"Oh really," smirked Kunzite.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Once again Kunzite blocked with his cape, and launched a flurry of black lighting, Venues managing to dodge.

"VENUES LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Kunzite attempted to stop it with both hands, but it completely pushed back into a wall.

"How was that," smirked Venus.

(With Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask)

"Now Sailor Moon, I hope your ready to die," declared Doom Knight drawing his sword and then suddenly he teleported.

"Where is he," thought Sailor Moon as he suddenly appeared in front of her with a downward strike with two hands on his sword.

"DIE!" he yelled as the blow was coming down, Tuxedo Mask's cane intercepted it.

There weapons locked for a moment as Tuxedo Mask pushed him back, "Sailor Moon, wait for the right opportunity," instructed Tuxedo Mask.

"Right," said Sailor Moon as Tuxedo Mask charged Doom Knight with his cane, there weapons exchanging blows until finally, Doom Knight's sword cut his cane.

"You fool, do you honestly think you can beat me with a mere stick," said Doom Knight.

Tuxedo Mask getting pushed a bit, "Your right, I shall now match you as," said Tuxedo Mask, as he transformed into his armor, "Prince Endymion," he declared drawing his sword.

Doom Knight laughing, "Ha, Ha, now you are making this interesting," as he brought his sword down and Endymion blocking his sword as they began a great exchange of blows.

"Endymion be careful," worried Moon as the sound of metal filled the air.

(With Kyoji and Jupiter)

A series of explosion and lighting was being exchanged as the Shinobi and Senshi were engaging the rogue Stone Shinobi.

"Jupiter, I have an idea I want you to hit me," instructed Kyoji.

"Wait what, are your crazy Kyoji," exclaimed Jupiter in disbelief of what he's suggesting.

"Just do it," demanded Kyoji.

Jupiter was thinking for a second, but reluctantly.

"SURPREME THUNDER!"

The attack hitting Kyoji and knocking him out, with Deidara witnessing the whole thing as he laughed, "Now you are alone, enjoy my art," said Deidara unleashing more C1 at Jupiter.

"Crap," said Jupiter as she dodged the incoming bombs.

"KATSU!" BOOM!

Sending Jupiter flying to the ground on her back in some pain. "Ugh!"

Deidara flying away then circling back ready to finish off the downed green Senshi, maintaining his grin, "Now to," as he was finishing his sentence heard what sounded like chirping birds coming from above him as he looked up and grin vanishing, seeing the Sharingan and electricity gathered in his hand.

"CHIDORI!"

Deidara narrowly sidestepping the Chidori as the attack impacted his bird as Kyoji landed on his feet low as he looked up and smirked at Deidara, he now realized that they were going to crash.

Jupiter getting up realizing that Deidara was going to crash, "Kyoji what did you do?" she though as she ran towards the projected crash zone.

As the bird was getting ready to crash, both Shinobi jumped off at the last-minute staring each other down. "You will pay dearly for that, hmph," declared Deidara as he began launching C1.

Kyoji charged forth with a lighting enhanced Kunai rushing passed the bombs, slashing away at Deidara as he began to dodge ever last strike, then Kyoji eyes widened as he smirked and backed away.

"Where are you going?!" yelled Deidara.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Deidara was hit, seizing the opportunity, Kyoji threw some kunai with paper bombs on ceiling above him.

BOOM!

Rubble fell on Deidara burying him.

Jupiter running up to Kyoji, "Kyoji what did you do?" wondered Jupiter.

"I used a Genjutsu from my Sharingan, I kind of had to cast it on you a little bit, sorry about that, but anyways, I had to get his eyes off me, and sense he thought I was down, I snuck on the wall climbing to the ceiling and waiting to jump on him, sorry you took pounding, your not hurt are you?" asked a concerned Kyoji.

"I'm fine, but please tell me next time your going to do that," said Jupiter frowning a bit as Deidara blasted away the rubble and coming out with a pissed off look.

"Damn you Uchiha, hmph!" as he opened his hands, the months spitting out clay as they took the shape of centipedes.

"Watch out Jupiter, those things wrap you, you're done," said Kyoji.

"I can see that," said Jupiter as they both prepare to battle again.

(With Akito, Mars, and Mercury)

"Now, SECRET JUTSU CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!" yelled Akito.

The mirrors not only surrounded Kisame, but they also began to spread out. Akito entered the mirrors. Kisame smirking and laughing, "This again, really," as he jumped at one of the mirrors ready to smash it again.

"Not this time," thought Akito making a hand sign, "ICE STYLE DEADLY IMPALMENT!"

Deadly Impalement Spikes popped out of the mirror, "What" thought Kisame as he smashed the spikes instead of the mirror, landing on his feet, with a grin, "Now you are making it interesting, this is the jutsu that made you Blood Ice," said Kisame.

Akito responding to his words, with volleys of kunai coming out of the mirrors, as he smirked.

"WATER STYLE WATER WALL!"

The high-pressure water surrounded Kisame stopping the incoming kunai.

"FIRE SOUL!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"WATER STYLE WATER WALL"

The Water stopped the flames, but the water froze thanks to Mercury attack, jumping out Kisame landing on his feet with a sharky grin.

"So far so good," thought Akito looking around, "it seems everyone doing well, still it's only a matter of time before we start giving out, those floors of traps and minions really wore us down," he continued to observe.

"Need to figure out how to buy more time, hurry Naruto." As he looked at Venus, "looks like Venus needs a little hand, I know," thought Akito moving a mirror towards her, "hope she gets it," he smirked.

Then he moved to take a quick observation of everyone else, the Outer seem to be holding the line and more, Jupiter and Kyoji brought Deidara to the ground, and Moon and Prince Endymion were holding the line.

(With Venus)

"LOVE ME CHAIN!"

Swinging the chain towards Kunzite who had two small crystal blades out dodged the whipping chain. "Is that all you got," mocked Kunzite.

Venus getting a little mad, but then noticed a crystal ice mirror behind Kunzite, "I wonder," thought Venus with a smirk.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

The beam missed kunzite by feet, as Kunzite laughed, "You missed," he mocked but then the beam reflected off the mirror as it came back to hit Kunzite in the back, "Ugh!" he screamed.

"That worked, thanks Akito" thought Venus.

(With Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon)

The clash of metal continued between the Prince and Doom Knight, then there weapons locked, the red eyes of Doom Knight brightened through his helmet, "well Endymion, it's been fun, but playtime is over," he laughed as he broke the lock, then knocked Endymion sword away, then kicking into the abdomen sending him flying.

"Now Sailor Moon," said Endymion a she was sent flying.

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

The Doom knight seemingly consumed by a warm pink light.

"Did I get him," wonder Moon looking around.

"DARK CHAOS BALL!"

The attack hitting Moon and sent her flying back as she landed on her back, getting back on her feet, "How did you survive?" asked a bit angry.

"Simple princess, I can teleport short distances," said Doom Knight, "And I can also do this,"

"RAZOR SHADOW!"

A volley of razor sharp shadows went towards Sailor Moon as she quickly dodged them, but was hit in the leg by one, she winced in pain.

He advanced towards her menacingly preparing his sword.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled Endymion as he charged the Doom Knight with his sword, there weapons locked again.

(With the Outers)

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The three King's put up a barrier to block the incoming attack, despite the barrier stopping the attack they were still sent sliding across the floor.

"You three had enough." Said Uranus smirking with Neptune and Pluto with confident looks.

"Not quite," smirked Nephrite.

(With Kyoji and Jupiter)

Kyoji and Juptier still valiantly fighting Deidara,but were not making any headway sense knocking him out of the sky, now dodging bombs with their lives.

'KATSU!" BOOM!

Now getting tired and panting, "Jupiter how are you holding up?" asked concerned Kyoji.

"I could be better," said Jupiter panting.

Deidara observing the two panting, knew it was time, "Tell me Uchiha, do you not care about her?" asked Deidara smirking.

Kyoji and Jupiter turned to Venus fight and noticed several C1 spiders approaching her back as they jumped.

"No!" yelled Kyoji trying to make it to Venus with Jupiter with him, but then C1 flying birds flew around them and at the same time with the C1 spider jumping at Venus.

"KATSU!" BOOM!"

Both Jupiter and Kyoji were sent flying to the ground and Deidara laughing.

(With Venus)

The blast hitting Venus in the back and sent her flying, "Ah!" she screamed in pain as she landed hard on the ground stomach first, as she rolled clenching her right shoulder.

Kunzite seizing this opportunity, began to torture her with black lighting shooting out of his hands, as she screamed in greater pain, "AH!"

(With Jupiter and Kyoji)

Both struggled to get up, but managed to get back on their feet, Kyoji witnessing the whole thing, saw Venus on the ground seemingly lifeless as Kunzite stopped. "Minako!" yelled Kyoji as his head starte hurting and he clenched his head a bit.

"Venus!" yelled Jupiter running to help Venus as Kyoji was about to go.

"What about your other friend," said Deidara as Kyoji noticed more C1 spiders on the ceiling directly above Jupiter, he moved quickly to push Jupiter out of the way.

"KATSU!" BOOM!

The explosion caused a huge amount of rubble to fall towards Jupiter, Kyoji narrowly pushed Jupiter out of the way as rubble buried him. Jupiter getting pushed to her stomach turn her head in horror, watching Kyoji get buried. "Kyoji!" yelled Jupiter, then looking at Deidara, "You bastard!" she said making Deidara laugh.

(With Akito, Mars, and Mercury)

Akito, Mars, and Mercury were getting tired, then witnessing what happened, "Kyoji!" yelled Akito.

"Venus!" yelled Mercury.

"Jupiter!" yelled Mars.

"Don't worry about them worry about yourselves," said Kisame. "By the way, your Deadly Impalement is impressive, however, thanks to Samehada, even smashing any of your Ice is a good meal," said Kisame grinning.

"Damn it," thought Akito, "Crystal Ice Mirrors is really taking up a lot of chakra, better dispel it," he thought as he dispelled the jutsu.

Mars taking notice, "Akito why did you do…" as she noticed Akito was panting.

"Mars it seems Crystal Ice Mirros take a lot out of you the longer you do it, right Akito," said Mercury.

"Correct Mercury," said Akito panting.

The Three Kings appeared on Kisame flanks as the Outers came to Akito's group side, as they were getting tired as well.

"You guy don't seem well," said Uranus.

"I'm worried but our friends over there," said Akito.

"We need to get to them," said Pluto.

"Jupiter alone over there, she doesn't stand a chance," said Mars greatly concerned.

"She almost in no condition to fight," said Mercury equally concerned.

"You three could not beat those three Senshi," said Kisame disappointed.

"There not that easy," said Jadeite.

"No mater, more for me," laughed Kisame.

(With Moon and Endymion)

Sailor Moon witnessed what happened to her friends, all around her, friends were down and panting, "No this can't be happening again," thought Moon on the brink of tears.

"Usako have hope, we will get through this," said Endymion still locked with Doom Knight's sword.

"Yes Endymion, feed her false hope?" mocked Doom Knight.

 **Kyoji's Subconscious Plain…**

Kyoji was floating in darkness and light, as he opened his eyes, "Where am I? he wondered. "Am I dead?" he said. As he started looking around.

"Foolish Uchiha," said an unknown voice.

"Who there?" demanded Kyoji, as he noticed a flock of crows fly past him, as he looked in the direction as they began to gather around a man with a black cloak and red clouds, with Sharingan eyes, a scratched Leaf Headband, Kyoji eyes widened as he knew who this was, "Uchiha Itachi," scoffed Kyoji. "What does criminal like you want with me?" demanded Kyoji.

"You dare call yourself an Uchiha, you fraud," scoffed Itachi as he showed an image of Minako and his friends, "You could not even protect the one you love, let alone those who are precious to you," as he continued to insult Kyoji.

Kyoji eyes widened as he took in of what he was saying, he was right, "Your right, but I am not ready to give up, my will of fire still burns," declared Kyoji as his head started to hurt more, "I will not fail them!" he declared as things started to fall apart and Itachi disappearing from his vision, although Kyoji could claim he saw a small smile from Itachi.

 **Dark Scraper, 35** **th** **Floor…**

The battle continued furiously as the struggling Sesnhi and Shinobi were getting pushed, getting put on the brink. Jupiter now stood alone against Kunzite and Deidara as she was trying to protect Venus who has fallen, but she could only now stand on one leg. In a hole on the 37th floor made by Deidara bombs, Kabuto was observing the whole thing, "It won't be long now," said Kabuto with a sadistic smile.

(With Jupiter)

Jupiter was all that was standing between Deidara and Kunzite as she stood to protect Venus, not knowing if she was dead or alive, thinking Kyoji was dead.

"Step aside and let us finish off your friend first," said Kunzite.

"Never," scoffed Jupiter.

"So be it, hmph" said Deidara as he was ready to launch more bombs and Kunzite prepared an attack, suddenly they stopped as they felt a huge wave of power that took their breath away as they turned to look as a skeleton arm in dark orange flames knocked them both aside, making Jupiter eyes widened at the sight, looking at her savior, in was in shock and a bit afraid.

"Kyoji," said Jupiter softly and disbelief. Kyoji was surrounded by dark orange flames with a skeleton like ribcage surrounding him, his right hand clenching his eyes, as he removed his hand and opening his eyes, revealing a Sharingan with a shape of a sun. He walked towards Jupiter and past her as he went to check on Venus was on her back, her fuku torn, the bow was torn, a small bit of blood came out of her lips, she was now surrounded by the flames as if they were protecting her, Kyoji knelt and put two fingers on her neck.

His eyes widened, "Still alive," thought Kyoji, with some tears coming out, then Venus vegan coming to as she opened her eyes, to see something that made her shake in fear at first, but then relized it was Kyoji.

"Kyoji," said Venus faintly.

"I am glad your all right," said Kyoji, "I'll protect you even if my body breaks, as well as your friends" he added, as he used his large skeletal like hand and reached for Jupiter, a little afraid at first but realized them she was sitting on the palm as she was brought in with Venus, the flames surrounded her also. "I will protect you both," said Kyoji as he turned to face his opponets.

"Deidara what is that?" asked Kunzite as he was shaking.

"That's Mangekyou Sharingan, hmph," answered Deidara. "Not only that he has activated a Susanoo, thought its incomplete," said Deidara.

Kyoji looking at them, "AMATERASU!" the black flames heading for Kunzite as he blocked them with his cape, but then quickly discarded his cape as he realized he has lost it. The black flames continued to burn his cape as it hit the ground.

"Do not get hit by those flames," said Deidara preparing for battle.

(With Kabuto)

"Interesting, his Mangekyou Shaingan has awakened, and also an incomplete Susanoo, still it's no matter, he has used up a lot of chakra already, I wonder how long he can maintain it," wondered Kabuto smirking. "But just in case."

(With Akito Group)

The fighting came to a halt as they all saw in all of what was happening, the Senshi and Akito were in awe, there jaws dropped, "Akito what is that?" asked Mars.

"That is a Susanoo and not only that Kyoji has awakened his Mangekyou," explained Akito.

"What's Mangekyou?" asked Pluto.

"To give you all the short version, it's better than his regular Sharingan, I'll explain it during a better time, "said Akito, "This is good, this will buy us more time, but still, how long will you maintain it Kyoji," he thought.

"Jadeite, Zoisite, and Nepherite, go assists Deidara and Kunzite," ordered Kabuto talking from above.

"Kisame, finish the rest of them off," ordered Kabuto.

"Heh, Heh, with pleasure," smirked Kisame as the Three King's obeyed and went to help Deidara and Kunzite. Kisame now faced five Senshi and a Shinobi on his own, but it made him feel excited.

"Akito, this might be our best chance to save Hana and Saturn," said Mercury.

"You go Akito," said Mars.

"What are you sure," said surprised Akito.

"Go, we will handle Shark guy," said Uranus.

"It looked like Sailor Moon and Endymion need help also," said Pluto concerned.

"Mars and Mercury, go protect Sailor Moon," said Neptune as they both nodded.

"Good luck you three," said Akito as he vanished. Mercury and Mars running off to protect Sailor Moon.

"Alright it's just us Shark boy," said Uranus point her Space Sword at Kisame.

"Just try to make things interesting," laughed Kisame point Samehada at the Outers. "I'll enjoy slicing you three into ribbons," he declared.

(With Kyoji and Two Senshi)

Kyoji was slamming his Susanno arms at Deidara who kept jumping away throwing C1 at him, Kunzite launch a variety of ranged attacks, but Kyoji kept blocking with his massive Susanoo arms, even with the arrival of Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite, the results were the same. "It seems he is not moving from that spot," said Zoisite.

"Excellent observation," said Kunzite.

"Then we shall keep pounding him at this distance," said Jadeite as the Four Kings and Deidara kept on their vicious assault as all Kyoji could do wa block with his massive Susanoo arms and launching some Amaterasu.

"Darn, I would go after them, but if I move I might out Jupiter and Venus in jeopardy," said Kyoji as he was starting to become exhausted.

(With Akito)

Tormentor was watching everything from the hole on the 36th Floor as he noticed someone approaching behind him as he turned around.

Meanwhile on the dangling chains Saturn began to stir awake, as she realized the predicament she was in, and was in confusion notcing the battle was raging furiously.

"Whoever you are, let them go," demanded Akito as Saturn heard his voice making her smile.

"I am Tormentor, and I was the one who tortured the Kunoichi, those lacerations were mine," said Tormentor laughing, as Akito gripped his blade ready to charge. "However, I think I'll just let these two fall now," he said as he brought out his axe and cut the chain that was keeping them up, the chains going down fast, Saturn screaming.

"No!" yelled Akito as he dropped his katana and went at his fastest speed and dived for the two chains and miraculously grabbing them both.

Saturn screaming than felt a sudden jolt on her binds, as she looked up to see, "Akito, you saved us," she said smiling.

"Your going to be all right, how's Hana?" asked Akito worried.

"She is resting from her torture session, I'm sorry Akito, I did manage to heal some of her wounds," said Saturn.

"Thank you, Saturn," said Akito then he suddenly screamed, "AH!" as he felt being impaled on his back, then he felt a second one as he turned slightly to look as he saw two spears pinning him to the ground, blood coming out of his mouth, as his hand were busy holding onto the two chains prevent his two friends from falling to their doom. Now he was pinned to the ground on his stomach in defenseless position.

"Sorry to spoil the reunion, but I've decided I m going to have some fun with you," said Tormentor laughing as he went to pick up Akito's Katana, then began stabbing his back multiple times, as he grunted in pain, more blood coming out of his month.

"Ah!" as Akito grunted from another stab.

"Some advice, it would help if you would scream," suggested Tormentor.

"Akito!" yelled Saturn as she saw him getting tortured. "You fiend!" said Saturn glaring at Tormentor but he simply ignored her insults as he continued stabbing.

"Don't leave us yet hero, I plan on keeping you alive, so you may see your friends fall before you," said Tormentor laughing.

(With Moon and Tuxedo Mask)

"Time to end this," said Doom Knight as he knocked Endymion sword out of his hand and grabbed his neck choking him.

"Mamoru!" yelled Moon.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

Both attacks landed on Doom Knight back, "Ah!" he screamed in some pain but shook it off.

"Put him down," demanded Mars as she and Mercury glared at him.

"Sure," replied Doom Knight as he threw Endymion to the side as he slammed into a wall.

"You will pay for…" as Mars was trying to finish he teleported right in front of them as he knocked both aside with on hands fast, both sent flying as they screamed and hit a wall.

"Mars, Mercury!" yelled Moon worried for her friends and Mamoru as they were not getting up.

"Now for some unfinished business," said Doom Knight as he turned towards Moon.

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

The Pink light went toward Doom Knight as he countered with a full concerted Dark energy blast, both attack collided and were going back and forth, like if it was tug of war, "With one final push, he pushed back Sailor Moon's attack.

"Ah!" screamed Moon as she was sent flying backwards to the ground.

(With Outers)

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The attack hit Kisame, but turned into water, "Damn substitution," thought Uranus.

"Uranus behind you," warned Neptune, but it was too late, as Uranus turned, Kisame swung Samehada as Uranus dodged a little, but a chunk of her side got sliced, screaming in extrem pain, Kisame was ready to slash again, but then…

"CHRONUS TYPHOON!"

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

Kisame dodged the attacks jumping away as the two Outer went to protect Uranus who was on the ground bleeding as she clenched her side. "Oh Uranus," said a worried Neptune as she went to the ground to check her lover's wound as she winced at the sight of the wound.

"You three are going to die," said Kisame grinning, Pluto holding up her Garnet Rod.

(With Kyoji and Two Sesnhi)

Kyoji was panting and blocked amny attacks, but alas, the Susanoo dispersed, and his eyes returned to normal as he fell to the ground, Venus summoning enough strength to catch him as she was on the ground, with Kyoji now in her arms. She winced at the sight of the condition Kyoji was in, "Oh Kyoji, as she had tears in her eyes.

"Minako I did my best, I'm sorry," said Kyoji putting one hand on her cheek.

"Don't be," said Venus as tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Jupiter came up beside them ready to try one last attack to protect them.

"Your right Deidara," said Kunzite. "He really could not maintain it."

"Let's finish them off," said Zoisite as all of them prepared to launch their attacks.

"My art is a bang, hmph," said Deidara preparing more C1.

(With Moon)

Moon was on her back as she got up in a siting position as a leg was injured, "I have to use it," thought Moon preparing to summon the Silver Crystal.

"Don't even try it princess," said Doom Knight approaching her. "Look around you, all your friends are about to die," he is explaining the gravity of the situation.

Sailor Moon looked around, Kyoji flames from earlier are gone and now laye exhausted in Venus's arms with Jupiter now seem out of it also, Endymion was unconscious with Mars and Mercury nearby also unconscious. Looking towards the Outers, Uranus was bleeding on the ground, with Neptune at her side, Pluto was still barley standing, looking up, Akito was in horrible shape, as he was now barley holding on to the chains, Hana was still unconscious and Saturn in no position to fight.

"Even if you use the Silver Crystal, you would not be a match for Kabuto or the anyone here, it's over," said Doom Knight.

"I will not give up," said Moon sternly as Doom Knight brought his sword up holding it with two hands.

"Then die!" as he brought his sword down with two hands ready to cut her in half, Sailor Moon could not help but blink, as she was ready to feel the cut, but instead she heard a,

CLANG!

Then follow by the sound of small explosion. As she opened her eyes slowly as she saw a man in front of her wearing an orange jumpsuit, with black pants, blonde spiky hair as he was blocking the Doom Knight attack with a kunai, "A Shinobi," thought Moon,

(With Kyoji and Two Senshi)

Jupiter and Venus noticed the small explosions stopping the Four King's and Dedidra in their track as their eyes were now focused on the new arrival. "Who is that?" asked Kunzite.

"How dare he interferes," said Zoisite.

"Hmph it's that Jinchuuriki," scoffed Deidara.

"Minako," said Kyoji faintly as Minako looked down at Kyoji still in her arms, "It's him, everything will be ok," said Kyoji trying to smile.

(With Mars, Mercury, and Mamoru)

The three of them thought they were about to witness the death of Sailor Moon, but miraculously someone had come, they were in awe as their eyes widened "Who's that?" wondered Mars in awe.

"I don't know Mars, but I think he's here to help," said Mercury now full of hope.

"Thank you, stranger," said Mamoru.

(With Kabuto)

"It's him," said Kabuto clenching his fist, "I thought I sensed someone coming, but out of all the people it had to be him," he thought.

(With Akito)

Akito with blood coming of his month as he was close to fainting due to the loss of blood, "He's here at last, but I don't know if I'm going to make it," thought Akito.

Tormentor was just staring at this new arrival.

Saturn was in awe as well as she could not stop staring.

(With Outers)

"Neptune what's going on?" asked Uranus wondering about the sudden silence as she looked up to see Neptune eyes widened and mouth hung down, same look was on Pluto.

"Someone has come Uranus," said Neptune.

"He's radiating incredible power," said Pluto.

"It's that brat," said Kisame.

(With Moon)

"Are you all right?" asked the man.

"I am, but who are you?" asked Moon her eyes still widened.

"That's what I would like to know," scoffed Doom Knight as his red eyes brightened and looking at the man with blue eyes.

The man turned his head, his Azura blue eyes locked with Usagi blue eyes, she noticed he had whisker marks and a Leaf Headband, then he said, "Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto introducing himself.

* * *

 **Hope you all Enjoyed this Chapter, I sure did, now a preview of the next Chapter.**

 **Ok, to put it simply it's Naruto whoop ass time.**

 **Next Time, Chapter 11 The Hero of the Leaf Arrives**

 **Please Review and enjoy, thank you all for all the support, look forward to making Chapter 11, Q Bob Out.**


	12. Chapter 11 The Hero of the Leaf Arrives

**Here Chapter 11 Hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 The Hero of the Leaf Arrives**

 **Flashback…**

Seven Shinobi were jumping building to building trying to get their destination quickly, "Naruto, Lee, you two go on ahead," ordered Shikamaru, "buy us more time for all of us to arrive."

"Right," said Naruto as he took off ahead of them.

"Right behind you Naruto," said Lee.

"Good luck Naruto," said Hinata.

Both Shinobi took off and the group lost sight of them.

(With Naruto and Lee)

As both Shinobi kept going, "Naruto, you go on ahead, I'll be right behind you," said Lee.

"You sure Lee?" asked Naruto.

"I am," said Lee putting up his thumb and grinned, with a sparkle in his teeth.

"Alright," replied Naruto as he took off ahead of Lee.

 **Dark Scraper, 35** **th** **Floor…**

Sailor Moon eyes widened at the sound of the name she just heard, "You're Naruto," said Moon.

"Yes," said Naruto, then he began to look around an access the situation as the sun was now shining into the darkness of the building. The man in black armor in front of him, whoever he was, he was formidable.

(Naruto, careful, this is likely the man who attacked the Bijuu," said Kurama.)

"I hear you Kurama," thought Naruto as he looked around beyond the black armored man. Above he saw Hana and a Senshi hanging, both being held onto by Akito who looked to be in horrible condition. Blood was coming out of his month and he was losing consciousness, with some of the blood dripping onto Hana and Saturn. The one seemingly responsible, a man in an Iron Mask, was also there.

Looking near a wall, he saw a man in armor with two other Senshi, the man seemed to be thrashed, the two Senshi were also.

Then looking in the way back area, he saw Kyoji in a Senshi arms as he was unconscious, with another Senshi near them. He saw Deidara, someone who's supposed to be dead, as well as four other guys in some sort of uniforms.

Then he looked towards the right, seeing three Senshi facing Kisame, one Senshi was on the ground bleeding horribly, with another Senshi at her side, another trying to guard them with a staff against Kisame.

Way above he saw Kabuto with a smirk as he looked down on him. "Naruto," with an entertained voice. "Your interference is annoying," said Kabuto, Naruto ignoring him for right now.

Naruto was not happy, seeing his three comrades in such condition as well as the Senshi allies, then looking directly at the armored man as weapons were still locked.

"Did you do this?" demanded Naruto.

"You could say that," replied Doom Knight then felt sudden energy and saw a spinning ball being formed in Naruto left hand.

"RASENGAN!"

The attack impacting, Doom Knight as he screamed in pain and he was sent flying backwards going through a pillar then through a wall getting buried in rubble. This made everyone's eyes widened.

"Such power," thought Moon.

"Are you ok Sailor Moon?" asked Naruto smiling.

"Yes," said Moon.

"You and your Senshi fought bravely, take a break, me and my friends will take it from here," said Naruto giving his signature thumbs up.

"There are more coming?" said Moon surprised.

"Yes, they should be here soon, until then," said Naruto as he stepped forwards. "Leave now or else," said Naruto sternly, this catching everyone by surprise.

The Four Kings stared, then began to laugh at him, "Us leave, your pathetic boy," said Jadeite.

"Kill him," said Zoisite as they all charged him, Naruto charged as well.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

About twenty Narutos appeared, the Four King's unimpressed, "Your trying illusions on us," said an arrogant Jadeite. As they try to charge right through, they took notice as the Naruto clones launched a fury of physical punches and kicks sending the Four King's reeling. The Four Kings drew crystal blades and began to cut down some of the Naruto Clones.

"There real," said a surprised Nephrite.

"Cut them down," said Kunzite slicing away.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Summoning more clones, some drawing kunai as they charged the Four King's, "Is this all you got," said Kunzite as he and the Kings launched black lighting taking out all the clones as they destroyed the last one, but realizing it was not the real one, "Where is he?" wondered Nephrite as he and Jadeite were looking around, then Naruto appeared between them with two Rasengans in each hand, hitting both of them.

"RASENGAN!"

Both screamed in agony as they were sent flying through a nearby wall. Zoisite moved to launch a volley of razor sharp crystal, Naruto drew a kunai and blocked and dodged all of them. Zoisite charged in with his crystal blade as well as Kunzite as a sound of blades ensued, they were both lead into some near by rubble as they all transformed into many Narutos, and then slide kicked them high into the air.

"UZ!"

"ZA!"

"MA"!

"KI!"

The clones knocked them both into the ground for the final strike.

"NARUTO REDAN!"

He knocked them both out of the fight, for now.

"Well done," said a voice, getting Naruto's attention. Realizing it was Doom Knight's, he looked around. He was approaching, dusting off the gravel, as he appeared undamaged. But, he noticed a crack in his armor. "Now I know who you are, the Hero of the Leaf, and the son of the Yellow Flash," said Doom Knight. "The resemblance is unmistakable," he added.

"How do you know him?" demanded Naruto.

"In due time Uzumaki, Deidara" called Doom Knight as Deidara joined in, Naruto looking up to see him flying again dropping C1

"DARK CHAOS BALL!"

"KATSU! BOOM!

Multiple attacks headed Naruto way as he dodged all of them, Doom Knight then appeared in front of Naruto striking downwards with his sword, Naruto flipping back as the blade smashed the ground sending some shockwaves, Naruto drew a kunai and then rushed, and a clash of metal began between the two warriors. While Deidara kept flying looking for opportunities to strike.

(With the Outers)

Uranus was on the ground still bleeding horribly, "Neptune, what's happening?

"That Naruto defeated the Four King's like it was easy," said Neptune.

"Hey, we weakened them," said Uranus still in some pain.

"This boy is impressive," said Pluto.

"Hello, I'm still here," said Kisame as he brought Samehada down to Pluto, Pluto blocking it with her Garnet Rod.

"Sense he's busy, I'll use this opportunity to kill you three," said Kisame with a grin bringing Samehada down to Pluto's shoulder. Pluto could not resist him any longer, as the dreaded mass of razor came closer to her shoulder, then…

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

The kick sent Kisame sliding across the floor, "Well, is it you Might Gai?" said Kisame excited for a chance at vengeance. Kisame looked to see, and to his surprise it wasn't Might Gai.

"Who are you?" asked Pluto gripping her shoulder, looking at the man who saved her, a man in a Leaf uniform, with a green spandex, and Leaf symbol around his waist, he turned around facing the Outers.

"I am the new Green Beast of the Leaf, and my names Rock Lee," he declared giving his thumbs up.

"Oh, I see, you're his student, you will do nicely," said Kisame as he charged.

"You three get to somewhere safe," ordered Lee as he turned then charged Kisame.

"Let's do as he says," said Pluto and Neptune gave a nod as they both picked Uranus up carefully and went to a safe place.

Lee and Kisame were engaged in a battle of Sword vs Taijutsu.

(With Sailor Moon and Friends)

Sailor Mars and Mercury helped Endymion over to Sailor Moon, "Endymion," cried Moon seeing him in this condition, as she went over to hug him.

"I'll be fine Usako," smiled Endymion.

"He'll be ok Sailor Moon," said Mercury, "He will be out for a few days."

"I understand," said Sailor Moon.

"I wonder why Akito did not tell us about rein enforcements?" wondered Endymion.

"He likely wanted us to fight at our hardest," said Mercury.

"He did not want to feed us false hope," said Mars.

"We need to do something, Akito is still in trouble," said Moon as they looked up to see Akito, Hana, and Saturn in a dangerous situation.

(With Akito, Hana, and Saturn)

Akito was still on the ground holding on to the chains for dear life, he knew that he would be unconscious soon due to the loss of blood. "Naruto you've arrived, but I think it's too late for me," he thought as his eyes shifted to Hana and Saturn. "The least I can do now is stall for you to save them, I still got enough chakra for one last move, in case I pass out and die," he thought as he focused the last of his chakra to his hands holding the chains, as he froze them to his hands. "I have, no regrets now."

"Akito!" yelled Saturn, as he slipped into unconsciousness, some blood still dripping on her face and fuku, as well as Hana.

"He's going to die," said Tormentor. "But his bravery touched even my black heart," he said as he threw the Katana down and drew his axe. "I am going to put your head on a pike in my personal dungeon," said Tormentor lifting the axe up high.

"No, Akito!" yelled Saturn as the Axe was about to come down.

"CHA!"

Saturn eyes widened to see a girl with pink hair, wearing red, with large forehead. As she sent Tormentor flying across the room through a wall.

"Nice one Sakura," said Ino coming up with Hinata.

Sakura then turned to look down, "Akito!" she exclaimed looking at his condition and knelt, then began to heal his wounds, putting two fingers on his neck, "it's faint," she thought. "Ino, Hinata pull them up," said Sakura.

"Hana," said Hinata as she grabbed a chain and began pulling her up.

"I got the Senshi," said Ino pulling Saturn up.

Sakura then began to carefully remove the spears and continued to seal the wounds, "I'm not going to start a mission off with a casualty," she thought determined to save him.

Saturn was relieved that she was getting pulled up, when she reached the top, "Thank you," said Saturn being put on her feet.

"No problem," said Ino drawing a kunai and enhancing it with chakra, with one slash she cut the chains freeing Saturn, then moved to help Sakura heal Akito.

Saturn came over to see Akito, but letting the Shinobi focus as they seemed to be healing him, "Please be ok," thought Saturn on the brink of tears.

The wounds in the back were sealed, "Ino help me turn him over, then go check Hana," instructed Sakura.

"Right," said Ino helping Sakura turned Akito over, as Sakura got back to work and Ino went to check on Hana who was freed and in Hinata arms.

"Hana, Hana, please wake up," cried Hinata as Hana began to awake, her eyes opening.

"Hin…nata, hey," said Hana weakly.

"Hana," said Hinata as tears of joy came out of her eyes and Ino arriving and began to check her.

Ino winced as she noticed the lacerations on her back. "Hana were you tortured?" asked Ino concerned.

"Yes," said Hana.

"You'll make a fully recovery," said Ino as she's healing her. "However, you're in no condition to fight," added Ino.

"Who did this to you?" asked Hinata sternly.

"It was the one in the Iron mask," answered Hana as the ground was shaking a bit from approaching footsteps.

"You bitch, you will pay for that!" said an angered Tormentor as he drew his axe and chain and started whirling the chain and ball, his red eyes blazing.

"Sakura," said Hinata standing up and laying Hana down on her backpack like a pillow. "Ino, take care of them," she said sternly as she activated her Byakugan.

"We got it," said Ino.

"Hinata, are you ok?" asked Sakura not used to hear her so stern.

"No Sakura," said Hinata activating Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, "I'm angry," she said sternly as she charged forth at Tormentor.

Tormentor seeing her coming began to launch his chain ball and Hinata dodged it getting passed his chain get closing attempting to strike as he dodged and started swiping her with his axe. Hinata moved him away from Sakura and Ino as they began a furious battle.

"Ino," said Hana getting her attention.

"Yea?" asked Ino.

"I'll be ok, please check Kyoji," said Hana.

"But…" said Ino

"She's right," said Sakura, "Hana will be fine, get to the other injured, Akito still requires more attention," said Sakura. "Check the Senshi too," she added. "I'll help as soon as I'm done, then we will rendezvous with the winged Senshi," instructed Sakura.

"Right," said Ino as she laid Hana down gently, then vanished to find Kyoji.

(With Naruto)

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Summoning many clones to fight Doom Knight as well to throw Deidara off. Doom Knight was slashing away destroying clones as Deidara was blowing them up. "Got to do something about Deidara," thought Naruto, as he had a few clones begin to gather nature energy.

("Naruto helps coming," said Kurama.")

"I know you're the real one, hmph," said Deidara getting ready to throw C1, but then….

CRASH!

A young pale skinned Shinobi on top of a bird made of ink crashed through the window going for Deidara.

"NINJA ART SUPERBEAST SCROLL!"

Sai creating extra birds of ink that went after Deidara as he began to fly away on his birds blowing some of them up as he went, with Sai hot on his trail.

"Thanks Sai," said Naruto waving, Sai looking down at him waving back as he continued pursuit of Deidara.

"My art is better than yours, hmph," declared Deidara as they were in a sky battle of art.

Naruto with the remaining clones formed Rasengan in their hands and attempted to overwhelm Doom Knight as they all charged him.

"RAZOR SHADOW!"

Launching a volley and destroying most of the Naruto clones equipped with Rasengan. "Now where's the real one?" thought Doom Knight looking around. Naruto appeared on his right with a Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!"

Then Doom Knight teleported away as Naruto hit the ground leaving a huge hole. "Damn it," thought Naruto, "It should be ready soon."

(With Kyoji and Two Senshi)

Venues with an unconscious Kyoji in her arms, with Jupiter as they were watching with eyes widened and in awe. "Those Shinobi are amazing," said Jupiter.

"That Naruto is something," said Venus.

Then a sharp crystal was heading there way, Jupiter seeing this, "Venus watch out!" yelled Jupiter as she shielded both Venus and Kyoji as it her back, wincing a pain.

"Well it's time to finish you off, it's the least we can do," said Zoisite with Kunzite at his side as they prepared their blades.

As Jupiter was ready to summon her strength for one last attack, then…

"MIND DESTRUCTION JUTSU!"

Zoisite felt a strange sensation, then started to attack Kunzite, attacking him with his blade.

"Zoisite, what are you doing?" demanded Kunzite defending himself.

"I don't know Kunzite, my body won't listen," said Zoisite as the two Senshi watched in confusion.

"Are you two ok?" asked a blond-haired person with a Long Pony tail getting the two Senshi attention.

"Who are you?" asked Venus as she also noticed a Leaf symbol on her waist.

"Yamanaka Ino," introducing herself, then eying the crystal on Jupiter back, "That looks bad, let me look at that," said Ino.

"You can heal," said Jupiter surprised still wincing in some pain.

"Yes, I am a medical shinobi," said Ino. "Just turn around," instructed Ino as Jupiter complied. Ino began to heal the wound as she removed the crystal shard imbedded in her back.

Jupiter was feeling relief, "Thank you."

She smiled, and turned he attention to Kyoji, "Let me look at him," said Ino.

"Please save him," said Venus.

"Your shoulder needs attention," said Ino. "When I'm done with him, I'll look at that shoulder," said Ino. "Just lay him down," instructed Ino, Venus followed her instructions as Ino went on her knees and began to heal Kyoji.

"Hey Ino," said Kyoji faintly.

"He's exhausted all his chakra, good chance he won't move for at least a few weeks," thought Ino continuing to work.

(With Sailor Moon and Friends)

All the Senshi could do now was stare and smile, "It seems Akito and Hana will be ok," said Moon relived.

"How did they do it I wonder," wondered Mars.

"We can ask, the pink haired one is one is on her way down with Saturn," said Mercury.

"This Shinobi are astonishing, especially Naruto," said Endymion.

"I hope your Senshi are ready to die," said a voice as the four of them look to see Jadeite and Nephrite ready to attack them, their uniforms torn and hands clenching their abdomen.

"We still have just enough energy to finish you off," said Nephrite as they prepared to attack. Then they both suddenly froze, "What," said a confused Nepherite.

"We can't move," grunted Jadeite.

The Senshi turned to look to see man with black pineapple pony tail, a Leaf Jacket and symbol embedded in this right arm. His shadow had extended to the Two Kings as both unable to move. "If you Senshi have an attack now's your chance," said the man.

The three Senshi seized the opportunity.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

Both men screamed as they were hit hard, when the attacks cleared, both were down unconscious. As Kunzite appeared with Zoisite unconscious on his shoulder, "You will all pay for humiliating the Four King's," said Kunzite vanishing with his comrades in tow.

The Pineapple headed man walked over to the Senshi, "I am Nara Shikamaru," pleasure to meet you all," said Shikamaru introducing himself.

"Thanks for helping us," said Mercury.

(With Sakura)

Sakura continued to heal Akito as he finally began to stabilize, "He should be out of danger now," said Sakura. Then she looked at Saturn, "My name Haruno Sakura," she said introducing herself. Akito began to slowly regain consciousness.

"I am Sailor Saturn," said Saturn.

"Nice to meet you," said Sakura. "Now let me get him a plasma pill," she said as she reached into her pack and realized, "Darn Ino has the pills," said Sakura.

"It will help?" wondered Saturn.

"Yes, we need to find, wait," smiled Sakura. "Anbu members carry them," she said as she reached into Akito's pouch on his right leg and found one. Looking at Saturn, "Could you hold him up for me?" asked Sakura.

"Sure," said Saturn.

"Just get him in a sitting position, and I'll put it in, once we're done let's meet with the other," instructed Sakura.

"Sa..ku..ra" said Akito weakly.

"Don't talk," said Sakura. "Save your strength," she added.

"I got him" nodded Saturn as she put her hands on Akito back and head and lifted him into a sitting position.

Akito seeing Sakura with the plasma pill, opened his mouth a Sakura put it in. Sakura brought out some water, "Here," as Akito started to drink. "He's going to be out at least a week or two," thought Sakura. "All right, thanks for your help, let's grab Hana and meet up with the winged Senshi," said Sakura.

"That's Sailor Moon," said Saturn grabbing Hana and lifting her gently.

"That's her, hmm," said Sakura s both got moving with Akito and Hana in tow.

(With Lee)

"LEAF HURRICANE!"

Lee striking Kisame hard, but his kick goes through at it turned into a water clone, "Substitution," thought Lee.

"WATER STYLE WATER SHARK BOMB!"

Lee manage to dodge it with pure speed, doing many backflips getting away from Kisame as he went for his leg weights and began taking them off and throwing them at Kisame. Kisame reacted instantly dodging them all as they left craters in the ground. Kisame watching Lee saw him vanish, "Where he…" said Kisame.

"WHAM!"

Lee kicking Samehada out of Kisame hand as he proceeded with a barrage of punches. Kisame was in pain reeling from the punches. Then with a final punch.

"WHAM!"

Sending Kisame flying.

(With Hinata)

Tormentor was whirling his chain ball in the air fast as he launched it at the Hyuga. Hinata dodged all the strikes gracefully as they impacted the ground leaving small craters and dents. "Hold still!" yelled an annoyed Tormentor trying to hit the Hyuga as he launched his chain ball once again.

Hinata seeing it took the opportunity and timed it correctly as she destroyed the chain connected to the ball as she dodged it causing Tormentor to get annoyed. Hinata with the chain ball destroyed went straight for him.

Tormentor seeing her approach prepared his axe, as she got close he slashed her, only to cut off some of the bluenetts hair as Hinata struck him several times with the lion fists.

"AH!" as tormentor screamed in pain, then Hinata launched a power strike sending him flying into the hole as he screamed falling thirty-six stories.

Hinata breathing and deactivating her Byakugan and fists, "Better meet with the others," she thought.

(With Sai)

Sai and Deidara were flying around launching artworks at one another, as explosions and ink filled the air. Both pulling off skillful maneuvers on their birds.

"SUPER BEAST SCROLL!"

"KATSU!" BOOM!

(With Sailor Moon and Shikamaru)

"Hey," said Jupiter approaching with Venus, Kyoji, and Ino.

"Jupiter, Venus, I'm glad you two are all right," said Moon relived.

"How Kyoji?" asked Mercury

"He'll be ok, this girl name is Ino, she also helped Jupiter injury and my shoulder," said Venus also introducing Ino.

"Are you some sort of doctor?" asked Mercury interested.

"I'm a medical shinobi," said Ino.

"Medical, so you can heal people with chakra," said Mars.

"Yes," said Ino.

Mercury stood there remembering the conversation with Akito in the mountains, (There is more to Ninjutsu than nature manipulation," said Akito). "Amazing," thought Mercury.

"Sailor Moon," said Pluto approaching with the other Outers and Uranus being carried. Getting everyone attention.

"Uranus," said Moon as well as everyone wincing at the wound on Uranus's side.

"Shikamaru," said Sakura coming up with Saturn with the other injured.

"Sakura, the Senshi," said Shikamaru as Sakura looked and eyes widened.

She handed Akito over to Shikamaru, "Ino," she called out as both went over to help the sky Senshi. "Please lay her down," instructed Sakura.

Neptune followed instruction and laid Uranus down gently, Ino and Sakura moved and began healing Uranus. "We she be ok?" asked a concerned Neptune.

"It's bad," said Ino.

"She might just make it," said Sakura.

"How long will she be out?" asked Neptune.

"By the looks of it, I would say about a week, but I can tell she's a stubborn one, so I will say about half that time," said Sakura.

"Thank you," said Neptune as they felt shaking.

Everyone turned their attention to the fight with Doom Knight and Naruto. "Who's the guy in the Black Armor?" asked Shikamaru.

"He calls himself, Doom Knight," answered Moon.

"Looks like he's giving Naruto a run for his money," said Hana.

"Hana you really should rest," said Sakura.

"Listen to Sakura," said Shikamaru. "You and your teammates can give us all the information once you all healed up a bit."

Hana replied with a nod and took it easy but still observing the battle as Hinata appeared.

"Hey everyone," said Hinata then witnessing Naruto in a fight, "Naruto!" she exclaimed ready to rush in.

"Hold on Hinata," said Shikamaru stopping Hinata. "He can handle it, we would only get in the way, he's getting ready to enter Sage Mode," explained Shikamaru.

"Whats Sage Mode?" asked Mars.

"You see that clone over there meditating," pointed Shikamaru as all the Senshi looked.

"What is that clone doing?" asked Pluto.

"He is gathering nature chakra," said Hinata.

"Nature Chakra, you mean," said Mars.

"Yes, it's chakra that is in nature," said Shikamaru.

"By the ways, where Lee and Sai?" asked Sakura.

"That one called Lee is still fighting Kisame," said Pluto.

"Sai still fighting Deidara trying to keep him off us," said Shikamaru.

(With Naruto)

Doom Knight was slashing away at Naruto not getting single hit in. Naruto was dodging and blocking with a kunai and hitting back with a series of kicks. Then Doom Knight knocked away Naruto kunai and with a downward strike that could prove fatal, "DIE!" he yelled bringing the blade down.

Near by the Shadow Clone that was meditating vanished.

As the blade came down it was stopped. "What!" said a surprised Doom Knight. He observed his blade was stopped, being caught between both of Naruto's hands. A little blood dripping down from his hand, Doom Knight looked at Naruto noticing his eyes were toad like and an orange tint.

Naruto then ripped the sword out of Doom Knight's hand, Doom Knight put his arms up ready to defend himself, Naruto threw a punch, Doom Knight dodged but got hit by the force of the attack. "What is this?!" yelled Doom Knight as he was unable to defend himself from the onslaught of punches and kicks.

"Whoa what is that?" said Moon amazed.

"He is getting hit by nothing," said Jupiter.

"Not quite Sailor Jupiter, it's literally the force of the punch is hitting him," explained Shikamaru.

"What!" they all exclaimed except for the Shinobi.

"This is Sage Mode," said Hinata.

"Amazing," said Moon.

As Naruto continued his assault and knocking Doom Knight back with dents appearing on his armor and helmet. Desperate with red eyes gleaming.

Naruto prepared to Rasengans in each hand.

"GREAT CHAOS BALL!"

Launching the ball out of desperation, the negative ball of energy went straight for Naruto, he dodged and before Doom Knight could react, Naruto was in front of him.

"RASERENGAN!"

"AH!" screamed Doom Knight in great pain as Naruto deliberately aimed for the crack in his armor and sending Doom Knight flying to the ground.

"He did it!" said Moon, her fellow Senshi also amazed.

"That's Naruto," said Sakura finishing the healing of Uranus.

Doom Knight slowly getting up as Naruto watched him, one hand clinging his armor has a strange purple like substance was dripping out, "You will pay dearly for this," threatened Doom Knight as he pointed his claw finger at him.

"No, your done," said Naruto as he was preparing another attack.

"FIRE STYLE SEARING MIRGRAINE!" Naruto seeing this simply dodged it, then.

"WAHAHAHA!"

A man coming down laughing and swiping Naruto with a Three-Bladed Red Scythe. Naruto dodged and managed to jump away.

"DIGITAL SHRAPNAL!"

Bone like bullets came at Naruto and he dodged yet again as he fell back. Naruto eyes widened as he saw, Kimimaro, Kakuzu, and Hidan protecting Doom Knight as Kabuto also appeared with Deidara and Kisame. The Senshi and Shinobi ran up to Naruto side. Sai jumped down from his bird while Lee ran up.

"Hidan, your alive," said Shikamaru surprised and angry as well as Ino.

"I am you bastard and I shall make sure you receive Jashin's divine retribution," laughed Hidan.

"Not today," said Kabuto putting his hand up, "We shall withdraw for today," said Kabuto with a confident grin.

"Running away again Kabuto," scoffed Naruto.

"No," said Kabuto confidently, "I simply have other plans to attend to, and if I stick around you'd eventually just blast me through a wall with a Rasengan," smirked Kabuto.

"Ugh!" grunted Doom Knight in pain. "You win this round Uzumaki, but you will not get the better of me next time," threatened Doom Knight as he looked at Sailor Moon point a clawed finger. "I still have a score with you Princess of the Moon," said Doom Knight as they all vanished. The building itself that was once filled with cold darkness disappeared with them as the building itself went back to normal. The damage remained.

Naruto deactivated his Sage Mode and turned to his fellow Shinobi and Senshi, walking towards Sailor Moon and the Inners. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto showing a foxy grin. The Inners blushing at this.

"What a hottie," thought Venus.

"He reminds me of my old senpai," thought Jupiter.

"The whisker marks make him even more handsome," said Mars.

Mercury just started. The Outer were in wonder.

"Naruto," said Hinata walking up giving Naruto a hug.

"Oh Hinata," said Naruto embracing her, causing the Inners to become depressed in disappointment,

"No!" thought Mars and Jupiter. Both having downed looks and sweat drop.

"Sakura, how is everyone," said a concerned Naruto.

"They'll be fine Naruto, they just won't be fighting for a while," said Sakura.

"Hate to break up bonding time, but we should get the injured out of here," said Shikamaru.

"He's right, let get going," said Pluto.

"I could use a break," said Jupiter, then feeling pain as she fell backwards, then Lee quickly caught her in his arms.

"Hey you all right?" asked Lee.

"I'm fine it's just my leg," said Jupiter as Sakura began to heal her leg.

"It seems your adrenaline prevented you from feeling the pain," said Sakura healing Jupiter's leg.

"Let's get going," said Pluto as everyone began to move while also helping out the injured.

"Hey where Saturn?" wondered Neptune as everyone looked around.

 **Ruined Sky Scraper, 36** **th** **Floor…**

Saturn manage to find her Glaive in the floor below and was now searching the ruined 36th Floor. As she looked around she found what she was looking for, running up and picking up Akito's sword.

"So, you found it," said a voice as Saturn turned around to see Naruto.

"They are waiting," said Naruto.

"Right," said Saturn nodding.

 **Ruined Sky Scraper 35** **th** **Floor…**

Naruto arrived with Saturn, "Found her," said Naruto.

Neptune noticed that Saturn had a katana in her hand, "Oh isn't that sweet," said Neptune making her blush a bit.

"Let's go," said Shikamaru.

"Sakura," said Saturn getting her attention, "Mind if I carry him," requested Saturn.

"Sure," said Sakura as she handed Akito into Saturn's arms, "Can you hold this?" asked Saturn giving her Glaive to Sakura.

"Sure," she responded taking the Glaive.

"Hana is the hospital room ready at the mansion, just give me a nod if it is?" asked Ino.

Hana gave a nod.

"Wait you have a hospital room at the Mansion?" asked a surprised Mercury.

"All the basics things, me and Ino have the medicine," said Sakura.

"You Shinobi come well prepared," said Mars.

They all walked out of the building with the wounded, Saturn looked down at Akito in her arms as he was sleeping, she smiled and continued walking happy to be alive after the ordeal.

 **Leaf Mansion, Late Afternoon Next Day….**

It was dark, then the world started to come to focus, there was light, the eyes wondered, a window to the left, then to the right a night stand with a vase and flower in it. "This is my room," thought Akito as he was still laid down. He got up in a sitting position on the bed feeling some pain. "That vase and flower were not here when I left my room, someone else was here," he thought.

"I see your awake, surprised you can move at all," said a familiar voice as Akito looked to see Sakura entering the room.

"Oh, Sakura, where are my teammates, are they ok?" asked a concerned Akito.

Sakura came closer to the bedside. "Kyoji will be out for about a week or two. Right now, he cannot move at all, but I expect him to make a full recovery. As for Hana, she suffered nasty lacerations on her back. Unfortunately, there will be scars she will carry the rest of her life, but otherwise she makes a full recovery. Hana will be out for a while, too."

"How long have I been out?" asked Akito.

"Since yesterday," answered Sakura. "Oh, and don't think about getting out of bed, you won't be seeing any action anytime soon," explained Sakura.

"Well look who's awake," said Shikamaru walking.

"Shikamaru" said Akito smiling.

"I'm going to check on the other patients, I'll be back" said Sakura leaving.

(Kyoji's Room)

Kyoji was staring at the ceiling as he realized he could not move at all, except talk and move his head a bit. "Man, that was hell," thought Kyoji.

"Kyoji," said a familiar voice as Kyoji tried hard to turn to the sound of the voice. His eyes widened as he cracked a smile to see Minako, then saddened a bit seeing Minako in a sling.

"How your shoulder?" asked Kyoji faintly.

"That girl Sakura said I should make a full recovery, I'll be able to remove it in 2-3 weeks," said Minako. "Still at least I can move unlike you my love," she said sadly.

"Do not worry about it, I'll move again before you know it," said Kyoji cracking a small smile.

"Then I'll be at your side until you can move again," said Minako.

"Thank you," said Kyoji.

(Hana's Room)

Hana was on her bed, sitting on her knees with her shirt off and back exposed. With Hinata behind her rubbing in Hyuga healing ointment on some of the lacerations. "How are you feeling today?" asked Hinata.

"Well, thank you for doing this," said Hana. "I could be better thought," said Hana. "Did you kill Tormentor?" asked Hana.

Hinata continued rubbing more ointment, "No I believe he is still alive, Naruto and I went to check this morning, he was no where to be found," said Hinata.

"I want to get back at him for what he put me through," said Hana catching Hinata by surprise.

"I'll help you," said Hinata. "But first you need to recover," she added.

"Your right," said Hana as the door flew opened.

"Hey Hinata," said Naruto, "How's Hana uhh," said Naruto as he began to blush as the two Hyugas stared at Naruto in disbelief.

Hana blushing hard, covered up quickly, then screamed, "Ah!"

"Naruto leave!" ordered Hinata.

"Sorry I'm going," said Naruto as he turned around and sensed major danger. He saw Sakura with a red aura. "Ah, Sakura," he said fearfully.

"NAR…U…TO!" said Sakura as Naruto was quivering, "Learn to knock, CHA!" said Sakura as she punched him hard high through the ceiling and out, causing the mansion to shake.

"Sorry about that Hana," said Hinata as Hana was still blushing and holding covers on herself.

(The Sky)

"DANG YOU ERO-SENIN!" screamed Naruto flying through the air.

(You've really picked up Jiraiya's bad habits," said Kurama.)

"Shut up Kurama!" yelled Naruto.

(Kyoji's Room)

The mansion shook hard, Minako stood up wondering, "What was that?" she wondered.

"Either an earthquake or Naruto," said Kyoji.

(Akito's Room)

Shikamaru and Akito felt the shaking, "Huh, probably Sakura and Naruto again," said Shikamaru.

"Leave it to Naruto," said Akito shaking his head, arms crossed. "We should make sure Sakura doesn't punch him out of the mansion too much," suggested Akito.

"Your right, I'll cover will be blown very quickly," said Shikamaru. "Anyways I've come to tell you that overall, you've done well up to this point and know one is dead, but I will be taking over from here on," said Shikamaru.

"Understood, plus I could not command anyway as I am right now," said Akito.

"We will be holding a meeting with the Senshi today, so I need to know if you have any information on the enemy that I don't already know?" asked Shikamaru.

Akito putting his hand on his chin, "Well other than the Akatsuki and Kabuto, the Dark Kingdom leader is named Beryl and someone else named Metalilia, that Doom Knight's a tough one, and his buddy Tormentor a real sadist," said Akito. "You can ask the Senshi more about the Dark Kingdom, I can tell you about the Senshi, but it's long so listen carefully," said Akito.

Shikamaru pulling up a chair, "Go on," said Shikamaru.

After a long lengthy explanation on the Senshi, Shikamaru sat in some shock, "So let me get this straight, Sailor Moon a princess from a place called the Silver Millennium that existed a long time ago, Tuxedo Mask is her love from that time, the Inner Senshi are her Court, and the Outers are border guards basically who are stronger than the Inners, and this Saturn can destroy planets," said Shikamaru taking a breath. "To sum it up they are reincarnated people form another time," said Shikamaru.

"Yep," said Akito.

"Thanks, Akito, now rest up, we are going to need you and your team down the line," said Shikamaru getting up. "One more thing," said Shikamaru as he took out a scroll and placed it on Akito's bed.

"What is this?" asked Akito curiously.

"Lady Mizukage thought that you should have it, it's a Yuki clan scroll," said Shikmaru.

"I see," said Akito picking up the scroll. "Thank you Shikamaru."

"No problem," said Shikamaru leaving the room and closing the door.

(Mansion Hall)

As Shikamaru was walking down the hall towards the stairs he noticed a two people on the ceiling. Seeing it was Lee and Sai repairing the hole in the ceiling.

"Let me guess, it was Naruto," said Shikamaru.

"Yep," said Sai holding the board as Lee was hammering away.

"Be sure you two make it to the meeting, I need to make a call in the basement," said Shikamaru.

"Right," said Lee hammering the board.

Shikamru climbed down the stairs as the front door opened as Naruto walked in with a huge bump on is head and he was dirty. "Oh, hey Shikamaru I am hitting the shower," said Naruto walking by.

(Leaf Mansion, Basement)

As Shikamaru went to the basement he noticed that a young blue hair girl was working on the computer as well as two cats. "Sailor Mercury," called out Shikamaru as Ami turned around.

"Hey Shikamaru, but please my real name is Mizuno Ami," said Ami.

"I see Ami," said Shikamaru. "Mizuno Ami hmm, also Sailor Mercury the Senshi of Water and Ice, she is the brains of the Inners Senshi that guard Sailor Moon, as Akito described her as kind, gentle, and a genius, wonder if she's any good at Shogi," thought Shikamaru.

"Anyways Ami, did you finish?" asked Shikamaru.

"I am right on time for that small meeting with the other teams," said Ami.

"Thanks Ami, we appreciate this," said Shikamaru as a call came in.

"You seem it's time," said Ami.

"Yea, put it on screen," said Shikamaru as Ami typed a key putting four faces on the screen. Appearing on the screen were Kankuro, C, Chojiro, and Kurotsuchi.

"Sand 1 reporting from Cario," said Kankuro.

"Mist 1, the Brasilia team is ready," said Chojiro.

"Cloud 1 ready," said C. "We've setup in Rome.

"Stone 1 reporting from New York," said Kurotsuchi.

"Leaf 1, let's begin," said Shikamaru. "To start things off, there is a ne enemy and the Akatsuki have comeback, most likely by Kabuto."

As the four people began to chatter amongst themselves, "How did the Akatsuki return?" asked C.

"It does not matter how they came back C," said Kankuro.

"What matters now is how we deal with them," said Shikamaru.

"What members are back?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"Let's see, Deidara, Hidan, Kakazu, Kimmimaru, and Hoshikage Kisame," said Shikamaru.

"Deidara has returned," thought Kurotsuchi.

"Does Kisame have Samehada?" asked Chojiro.

"Yes," said Shikamaru.

"Hm, it was reported stolen weeks go," reported Chojiro.

"We deal with the Akatsuki in time," said Kankuro. "For now, what about these unknown enemies you mentioned Shikamaru?"

"They are called Doom Knight and Tormentor, they are neither Dark Kingdom nor Akatsuki," said Shikamaru.

"This Doom Knight sounds like the person who attacked Bee," said C. "He stole a tentacle from Gyuki," he added.

"Sounds like the one who attacked Shukaku," said Kankuro.

"What would they want with a piece of the Bijuu," wondered Chojiro.

"No idea, the Kage will be discussing it soon," said Kurotsuchi.

"For now, let's continue to gather intelligence, especially against Doom Knight and Tormentor and disrupt Dark Kingdom activity," said Shikamaru. "How has things been going?"

"It's gone well over here," said Kankuro.

"My ends been quit," said Kurotsuchi bored.

"How many Youma attacks have you all had in the past week?" asked Luna.

"About five," said Chojiro.

"Three," said C.

"Two," said Kankuro.

"Have the other teams establish themselves?" asked Artemis.

"Yes, all teams we've confirmed are set up and begun the mission against the Dark Kingdom," said Kankuro speaking for all of them.

"We shall now send all mission reports now," said C.

"For now, farewell," said Kankuro as he vanished off screen as well as the others. Then the printer started printing and a huge pile formed.

The cats jumping up to look, "Anything significant?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nothing yet," said Artemis digging through.

"This will take a while," said Luna.

"I must say Shikamaru, you have a good operation going," said Ami.

"Thanks Ami, and you're a genius and again we thank you for helping us out with communication," said Shikamaru. "Look forward to work with you," he added.

"Same," said Ami.

(Leaf Mansion, Front Door)

The doorbell rang as Ino went to open it knowing who it was, as she opened the door to see the Four Outers, "Hey come in," said Ino as they all walked in.

"Has everyone arrived yet?" asked Setsuna.

"Not yet," said Ino, "Sense they are not here yet, Haruka, Sakura would like to check up," said Ino.

"All right," said Haruka as she went upstairs with Michiru following.

"Ino, where Akito?" asked Hotaru.

"He's in his room," answered Ino.

"Can I see him?" asked Hotaru.

"Go ahead," said Ino.

Hotaru gave a nod and went upstairs as Ino and Setsuna proceeded to the living room.

(Hana's Room)

Hana was finished getting dressed after still being a bit angry over the earlier incident, "Anyways Hinata, I need Naruto's help," said Hana.

"Yes?" said Hinata.

"It's about Akito, could you tell Naruto for me," said Hana.

"Sure," said Hinata.

(Leaf Mansion, Front Door)

The bell rang again as Lee went to opening it, "Come in Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask," said Lee.

"Please call me Usagi," said Usagi.

"My names Mamoru," said Mamoru as they both walked in, Mamoru was full of bandages on his body.

"Has everyone arrived yet?" asked Usagi.

"No not yet," said Ino walking up, then looked at Mamoru, "You should come with me Mamoru, let me do a check up on your injuries before the meeting starts," said Ino.

"Um, all right," said Mamoru.

"Yes score," thought Ino with a small smirk, as she grabbed Mamoru arm, "Right this way," said Ino as she took Mamoru to do a checkup.

"Where's Akito?" asked Usagi.

"In his room," answered Lee.

"Thank you," said Usagi as she went up the stairs towards Akito's room. "Just want to talk to him," said Usagi.

(Akito's Room)

Aktio was in a sitting position in his pillow leaning on the pillows, reading a jutsu scroll, "Hmm, Ice Style Howling Blizzard," he thought as he heard a knock. "Come in," said Akito.

The door opened as a young girl with purple eyes walked in, "How are you feeling Akito," said Hotaru.

"Could be better," said Akito. "Did you leave this flower for me?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hotaru, "Akito, Hana told me about you," she said making his eyes twitch.

"Hana, why'd you tell her," thought Akito a bit angry.

"Is that the reason you don't want to be with me?" asked Hotaru.

Akito was standing there with a stern look, then, "Yes, my past his full of blood, I do not deserve someone kind like you," said Akito.

"Your wrong, I do not care what you were," said Hotaru as she got closer and sat in the chair by his bedside. "Please you do not have to tell me all of them, but the one that hurts the most?" asked Hotaru.

Akito gave her a glare and then Hotaru glared right back, "Yo," said a voice getting both their attention.

"Naruto," said Akito.

"Hey Naruto," said Hotaru.

"Akito," said another voice coming in as Usagi came in.

"Usagi," said Akito, "I have a lot of visitors today," thought Akito.

"Akito I wish to talk to you about your past," said Usagi.

"Did Kyoji tell you?" asked Akito sternly. "That guy," he said a bit angerly.

"Don't blame him or Hana," said Naruto. "They are only trying to help you," said Naruto sternly.

"Please Akito, we are your friends and only want to help you," said Usagi with a stern look.

Akito was sitting on his bed thinking, angered that his friends told his secret, but then, "I will not tell you all my missions, Lady Tsunade has told me not to reveal Anbu missions," said Akito.

"Granny Tsunade is no longer the Hokage and she can take it up with me," said Naruto.

"Just tell us about that last mission before you returned to the Anbu," said Usagi.

"Well I'm stuck in bed and have nowhere to go," said Akito. "Guess I have no choice." "Where to begin," he said as everyone began to listen. "Sigh, a few years ago after you stopped me Naruto from leaving the village, you made me realize that my friends were important to me." Then after you left I took up an offer from Lady Hokage to join the Anbu Black Ops, I did it to get stronger, so I could better protect my friends." "Over the years I fought a variety of formidable opponents, then one day I got a mission from Danzo, he wanted me to do a simple assassination of a young girl from a rich family, who was assisting in a new drug being feed to people that was killing them." "It was in the Land of Rivers, I saw an opportunity to get to my target during a party," said Akito. "I disguised myself as a young gentleman, offered her a dance, then I took her to a secluded area, then I struck." said Akito. "Before I left she gave me final words that haunt me to this day, it was only later I found out that she was innocent and helping people, the order to call off the assassination arrived too late" he explained. "On top of that I was lied too, that night, I realized that I've had innocent blood on my hands, that is why I do not want to get close to you Hotaru, regardless of how I may feel about you," he said finishing.

The room was silent, Usagi and Hotaru were shaken up at the story, they neve realized that Akito was this cold before, he was indeed an assassin. Naruto maintained his stern determined expression, "You know I am not an expert on love, but I can tell you this, I've made some mistakes in the past," said Naruto. "However, what I am and the things I've done for the Leaf, I have Hinata." "Put the past and guilt behind you, let it go," said Naruto as he began to leave the room for the meeting, "I feel you can become much stronger if you put your past behind you," said Naruto parting.

Akito then turned to Usagi as she spoke, "Akito what happened on that mission was not completely your fault, you said it yourself, you were lied too, stop blaming yourself, there is someone here who loves you, that will not stop her from loving you" said Usagi with a determined expression. "You are truly a kind person Akito, as Naruto said, put it behind you and move on," said Usagi departing the room.

Akito was in some shock as he could not believe what they were saying, he was lost in thought, his expression was lost as he turned to Hotaru who had a neutral look with eyes widened. Purple and Light Purple eyes were locked on one another. "Hotaru, can you hold the hands of someone with so much blood?" asked Akito as he noticed Hotaru having a frown and downed look. "Hm as I thought, you could not," he said closing his eyes sighing. "Uh," as he was caught off guard as he realized his hand was being held. He opened his eyes and saw Hotaru was holding his hand with both her hands as she stared at him.

"Akito, I do love you, and I won't stop loving you, even if you push me away, I wish to help bare the weight you carry," declared Hotaru.

Akito eyes widened, heart was racing, and almost a tear coming out of his eyes, "Thank you Hotaru," he said solemnly.

(Leaf Mansion, Living Room)

The Shinobi and Senshi were gathering in the Living room as the sun was setting, On the table were photos and drawn pictures of the Akatsuki, Dark Kingdom, and the two unknown enemies, as everyone was finishing gathering. Setsuna was on the couch reading, with Sai standing nearby. Lee came in with snacks along with Hinata. Sakura came downstairs with the two Outers with her. "Do not forget to change her bandages tomorrow," instructed Sakura.

"I won't," said Michiru, "Thank you for helping Haruka.

"I don't say this much but thanks," said Haruka.

Ino was coming down with Mamoru, with Naruto and Usagi behind them as the door bell rang. Ino went to the door and opened it, letting Rei and Makoto in. "Are we late?" asked Rei as she was helping Mako in due to her leg.

"Your just in time," said Sakura.

"Let's go, they are waiting," said Ino as they proceeded to the living room everyone ws taking seats and standing around, Minako and Hotaru enter the room, Hotaru having a smile and small blush she seted next to Michiru and Haruka.

"My, you were in there for a while, how far did you go?" asked Michiru with a smile.

"Eh," Hotaru nervously freaking out a be as she was turning bright red.

"What did you do with him?" asked Haruka curiously.

"Michiru mam, Haruka papa," said Hotaru now completely red as they both chuckled enjoying the teasing.

"All right shall we begin," said Shikamaru walking in with Ami and the two cats. Ami took a seat and Shikamaru stood up.

Looking around at the Senshi, "Tsukino Usagi, true identity Sailor Moon a princess, she is definitely not someone very princess like, but looks can be deceiving and she wields the powerful silver crystal, looking at her, I could just about say her and Naruto could be siblings," thought Shikamaru as he turned his gaze to Rei.

Chiba Mamoru, also known as Tuxedo Mask, took a beating I'll give him that, guardian of Earth and Usagi boyfriend, a tough and kind man. I wonder how he stands being with girls all this time," thought Shikamaru.

"Hino Rei, also Sailor Mars, she appears to get into fights with Usagi a lot, but she is fiercely loyal to her. She has power over fire and she have psychic abilities, probably true I've seen a lot of things in my career as he looked at Makoto.

"Kino Makoto the brawler of the Inner Senshi, she will not hesitate to hit you if you threaten her friends. Also, Sailor Jupiter the Senshi of lighting, I heard she is also an expert cook." Thought Shikamaru as he looked at Minako.

"Aino Minako, also known as the Senshi of Love, Sailor Venues, wonder if she has arrows like cupid, kind of clumsy but also gentle and kind, her and Usagi could just about be sisters, heard she has a thing for Kyoji," thought Shikamaru, then looking at the Outers.

"Tenoh Haruka and Keioh Michiru, also known as Uranus and Neptune, these two have a bit of a colder air, unlike there Inner counterparts and are a bit nervous of our presence, understandable trust is built over time, but they trust us enough," thought Shikamaru as he shifted to the last two Senshi.

"Meioh Setsuna and Tomoe Hotaru, Pluto and Saturn, Pluto is the Senshi of Time, interesting, but I have no desire to know my own future, she seems wisier than the other two Outers, then last we have Sailor Saturn Sesnhi of Death and Rebirth, from what Akito said, sh is possibly the most dangerous due to her ability to destroy a whole planet, she shy kind of like Hinata, but she is a kind girl.

"Naruto, when you fought Doom Knight did you find out anything?" asked Shikamaru.

All eyes were now on Naruto, "He was not human I will tell you that, deep down I felt hatred, rage, thirst for blood, and chaos," said Naruto. "I also believe he is alive," he added.

"What is Doom Knight after?" asked Setsuna.

"I shall bring you Senshi up to speed, they are after the Bijuu," said Shikamaru.

"What are the Bijuu?" asked Rei.

"The Bijuu are powerful beings made up entirely of chakra, there are nine of them," said Naruto.

"The bad news is they have already acquired eight of the nine Bijuu chakra," said Shikamaru.

"They must have a lot of power even if there just pieces of them," said Ami.

"Your correct Ami, they still have to get one more, question is what they are going to do it," said Shikamaru.

"Then where is the last Bijuu?" asked Michiru.

"He is standing right there," said Sai pointing at Naruto.

"What!" freaked out some of the Senshi while others mouth hung down.

"Is that true Naruto?" asked Usagi.

"Yes Usagi, I am something called a Jinchuriki," said Naruto.

"They will come after you at some point Naruto," said Shikamaru.

"Then we will protect Naruto," said Usagi, with all the Senshi agreeing.

"I appreciate that," said Naruto with a hand on the back up his head chuckling a bit. "I'll be fine."

"What is a Jinchuriki?" asked Rei.

With a sigh, "A Jinchuriki is a person who has a Bijju sealed within them, I am the container of the most powerful one the Kyubi no Yoko," said Naruto

"Why would someone seal something like that in you?" asked Ami.

Naruto face went into a hard expression as his fellow Shinobi also took notice, "Naruto you don't have to tell them about that," said Sakura as the Senshi were now curious.

Naruto raised his hand to Sakura to stop, "No Sakura, I know it's hard for me to talk about, but there must be no secrets between us," said Naruto. "Telling you about Jinchuriki I also have to tell you about me," said Naruto a bit sad. The Senshi began to listen closely to Naruto story.

After a good half and hour Naruto finished his story as the air was now still. The expression of the Senshi were sad, some with tears coming out of there eyes. "I feel sorry for you," said Usagi almost crying for him.

"How could anyone endure all that?" thought Ami also on the brink of tears.

"His own father sealed that thing inside him, yet he died protecting him and he did it for the good of the world" thought Rei.

"He had to endure all that, and yet he's not dead," thought Makoto.

"His strength is astonishing, this is why Kyoji has so much respect for him" thought Minako.

"He overcame the hatred of his people," thought Haruka.

"He endured those beatings, he had every right to hate, yet he became their savior," thought Michiru.

"He lost his parents like I did, still I don't know if I could make it through what he had to go through," thought Mamoru.

"If it wasn;t for that man Iruka and other, he would've become a cold hearted killing machine," thought Setsuna.

"No wonder Akito and Hana speak highly of him," thought Hotaru.

"That is so sad," said Artemis crying.

"Why couldn't his people just see him as a boy," thought Luna with some tears.

"Despite all that," said Sakura, "He became a hero," she said.

"A symbol of peace," said Lee.

"A savior," said Shikamaru the Senshi expression were completely changed with acknowledgement.

"We acknowledge him as the strongest Shinobi," said Ino.

"He will become the next Hokage," said Sai.

Usagi tears were whipped away, in acknowledgement of this man Naruto, his story is an inspiration, "Naruto I hope you fulfill your dream of becoming Hokage," said Usagi.

"Thank you Usagi," said Naruto.

"Back to the meeting everyone, we also need to protect the Silver Crystal, who knows if they are after that also, we know the Dark Kingdom is," said Shikamaru putting them back on track.

"Could they use the Bijuu Charka to bring back Metalia," said Luna.

"No, they would've done so by now," said Setsuna.

"Then what are they planning as everyone was thinking. Naruto then felt someone outside as he and everyone heard knock. Everyone now one guard, some of the Shinobi drawing kunai.

Naruto putting his hands up, "Don't worry everyone, it's a friend, I'll answer," said Naruto as he smiled and walked to the front door. He opened it revealing a man with raven black hair, with one arm and sword, he smiled.

"Naurto, I thought I sensed your chakra," said Sasuke with a small smile as they both bumped fists.

"Good to see you Sasuke, why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"I have important information, is Hana around," said Sasuke shifting to a more serious expression.

 **Dark Kingdom…**

Several figures were gathered around Beryl, as she was in a not so good mood, "You Four are a disgrace!" shouted Beryl, "You got beaten but just one boy!" she added.

"Your majesty he was not…" protested Jadeite.

"SILIENCE!" shouted Beryl.

"You four are to recover and continue to gather more energy, we are getting close to the point of revving our great ruler," said Beryl.

"The Akatsuki shall aid," said Beryl.

"Of, course we will," said Kabuto.

"You are all dismissed," said Beryl.

(Doom Knight's Chamber)

Doom Knight and Tormentor were on sperate stone tables recovering from there injuries. "So, brother does the Dark Kingdom suspect anything?" asked Tormentor.

"No, they were much easier to manipulate then I thought, we just need two more things and we will be able to revive our master," said Doom Knight.

"What about the Akatsuki?" asked Tormentor.

"They are more useful, plus our master will gladly welcome them, he always wanted a band of assassins anyways," said Doom Knight. "Soon both worlds shall know my true name, and my master shall rule all," thought Doom Knight.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed, really enjoyed writing this one, now a preview of the next Chapter**

 **"I am Namikaze Minato," said Minato the the black armored man.**

 **"Sasuke , what do you have for us?" asked Naruto.**

 **"Strange pyramids in the Amazon," said Sasuke.**

 **"We should get going," said Naruto.**

 **"We will stay and protect Tokyo," said Shikamaru.**

 **"Watch out for booby traps Usagi," said Rei.**

 **"Rei i'm not as clumsy as i used to be... WAAAA!" screamed Usagi.**

 **Next Time Chapter 12 Into the Amazon, Doom Knight's True Name**

 **Until Next time Folks, Q Bob out.**


	13. Chapter 12 Amazon, Doom Knight's Name

**Alright here is Chapter 12, thank you all for all the support, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Into the Amazon, Doom Knight's True Name**

 **Flashback…**

In an unexplored desert in the Land of Wind, a small black pyramid was putting out a dark aura, within were two humanoid figures putting out a horrible power. Within one of the chamber that was cold as ice, there was a large arch that was a portal to another world. "Tormentor it is time for us to leave the Ninja World for a long time and return to the universe we know to, we shall revive our Emperor and our brothers," said Doom Knight.

"Disappointing that we must leave this world, how are we going to revive our Emperor and brothers?" asked Tormentor.

"I have collected samples of some of the Bijuu, there is whispers of the Dark Kingdom returning and that the princess of our greatest enemy may live, one of them will be the keys to revival of our Dark Empire," said Doom Knight. "Someday we will return and conquer this world as well," he added sadistically.

"Then let us go," said Tormentor. Then both proceeded to walk towards the portal then they heard something hit the ground, they both looked to see a kunai, but not a normal one, but a Hiraishin kunai. Then like a flash a man in a Leaf uniform with headband, blonde hair, and a spiraling orb as he moved it towards Doom Knight.

"RASENGAN!"

As it hit the ground it left but a crater, he looked to see the black armored man teleported, the blonde man quickly turned to block the incoming axe with his kunai. Then he jumped away with both now in his sight. "Who are you?" demanded Tormentor.

"I am Namikaze Minato," he said to the black armored men.

"I know who you are, Yellow Flash of the Leaf," said Doom Knight pointing his clawed finger and drawing his sword. "As much as I would love to face you in battle, I have other things to attend too," he shrugged.

"You will not get away for what you two have done, not only have you taken the energy of people, but you done the worst act of taking souls," said Minato angrily. "I may not know what your plans are, but I know you two have true names," he added.

Doom Knight began an entertained laugh, "You are a clever one, but knowing my true name will make no difference."

"Your entertaining Yellow Flash," said Tormentor. "I shall enjoy putting you in my torture chamber," he sadistically.

"Afraid not Tormentor, we have other business to attend to, for now," said Doom Knight as he raised his hand.

"CHAOS BALLS!"

He launched a furry of them at the ceiling causing it to collapse on Minato as he teleported away. When the dust settled, he realized they both had entered the portal. "Both of you will not escape," declared Minato as he went into the portal after them. Later, a shadowy figure also went after Minato into the portal.

 **Leaf Mansion…**

Everyone waited for Naruto as he went to get the door. He appeared again with another man that had raven-black hair. The Shinobi gasped. "Everyone- it's Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"Sasuke," said Sakura excitedly.

"Sakura," said Sasuke smiling a little. "I have important information to share with all of you," he said.

"Hey Sasuke," said Ino.

The Senshi were in wonder of who this new man was, "Wow, he so hot," thought Minako.

"Jackpot," thought Makoto.

"So handsome," thought Rei.

"Sasuke this is Usagi otherwise known as Sailor Moon," said Shikamaru.

"Ah," expressed Sasuke as he walked over to Usagi, "I am Uchiha Sasuke," he said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you," said Usagi.

"Uchiha, wait, are you related to Kyoji?" asked Minako.

"More like half cousin, but yes," answered Sasuke.

"By the ways, where are they and Hana?" asked Sasuke.

"All three of them got injured in the last battle, they are recovering right now," said Sakura.

"I see," said Sasuke looking around the room as he spotted Hinata, "Hinata," he said getting her attention.

"Yes?" wondered Hinata.

"I need your help." said Sasuke.

"Why do you need Hinata Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke you have new information for us," remined Shikamaru.

"Right," said Sasuke as he took a seat, there is a new enemy that is not Dark Kingdom, nor the Akatsuki," said Sasuke.

"Wait how do know the Akatsuki are back?" asked Naruto.

"Kakashi sent me an update," answered Sasuke.

"What do you know?" asked Setsuna.

"I was in the Amazon taking up a lead on Dark Kingdom activity, I thought their base might be there in an unexplored part of the Rainforest, but instead I found soldiers in strange black armor," said Sasuke. "They attempted to ambush me, but I drove them back," he said. "They were called Shadow Legionaries," he added. "After the battle was over, I went to explore these Black Pyramid like structures that they seemed to be guarding, I explored everything I could, it was full of traps, but I have yet to discover all the secrets they contain, it was a massive structure which I why I need to search rooms to get information more quickly" explained Sasuke.

"So that is why you need Hinata's Byakugan," said Naruto.

"Yes," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" said Michiru getting his attention. "How did you find out all this?" she asked.

"I manage to interrogate one of those Shadow Legionnaire, however I manage to find out the what it was before it died," explained Sasuke.

"So, these pyramids might lead us to the identity of this Doom Knight?" said Pluto.

"Maybe, but it's something worth looking into," said Shikamaru.

"Sasuke you do know Doom Knight, right?" said Lee.

"I do, I meet him a few months back, though originally I thought he was Dark Kingdom," said Sasuke. "He was formidable, however he managed to get away before I could take him out."

"Then, I will go," said Hinata volunterely.

"I'll come too," said Naruto.

"So, will I," said Sakura.

"Me too," said Lee as many others were also volunteering.

"Hold on," said Shikamaru intervening. "I know all of you want to go, but some of us have to stay here to protect Tokyo," said Shikamaru. "And Sakura, you and Ino need to stay to help the injured recover," he added.

"Shikamaru's right," said Ami.

"I suggest a team," suggested Pluto.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata will go," said Shikamaru.

"Me, Usagi, and Rei will go," said Ami volunteering them.

"I'll come as well," said Setsuna.

"Then the rest of us will protect Tokyo," said Haruka.

"Not you Haruka, you still need to recovery," said Michiru.

"I'm fine," said Haruka as she then grunted in pain grabbing her side.

"You need to recover," said Michiru putting her hand on Haruka, then went into her ear, "Plus it's doctor's order, and I hear the pinked hair doctor here knocked Naruto through the ceiling," she whispered making Haruka jaw drop, Michiru grinned. "I don't think disobeying the Medical-nin is a good idea," she whispered.

"I'd like to go as well," said Mamoru who was also still injured.

"Afraid not Mamoru, your too injured to go," said Ino.

"But," Mamoru attempted to protest.

"She's right Mamoru," said Usagi walking up to hug him, "Please just get better," said Usagi.

Mamoru stood there for a moment, "All right Usako," he said.

"Usagi, do you even know where the Amazon is?" asked Rei.

"Umm, it's in America," guessed Usagi.

"Well, you're not totally wrong," said Ami sweating a bit.

"Then we shall go tomorrow," said Sasuke.

"By the ways Sasuke, what took you so long?" asked Naruto.

"I stowed away on ships to get here," said Sasuke making everyone fall on the floor.

"Sasuke, we are going to take a plane," said Ami.

"Fine," said Sasuke.

"I'll also contact the Mist, see if they can spare some backup,"  
said Shikamaru.

"Sasuke?" said Minako getting his attention. "Your cousin Kyoji obtained Mangekyo Sharingan," she said making Sasuke yes twitch a bit.

"Akito was going to explain to us more about them, also what about Susanoo" said Rei.

"They scary flamed skeleton," said Makoto.

"I can…" said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Sasuke, "I got this."

"Ok," said Naruto.

Everyone looked at Sasuke with interest, as he began, "Mangekeyo Sharingan is stronger than a regular Sharingan because it can identify ones jutsu or abilities faster than a regular one, one's visual prowess is greatly increased," explained Sasuke. "As for Susanoo, it is a form of a humanoid avatar one of the Uchiha can utilize to fight on there behalf, the strongest power of Mangekeyo," he added. "Though by the way you described it, it was incomplete and on top of that he may have another power he isn't even aware of."

"He has another power," said Minako in wonder.

"How does one unlock Mangekoyo?" asked Setsuna.

"Deep emotional trauma," said Sasuke, "Could you tell me about the situation?" asked Sasuke.

"Well yesterday I almost died and was unconscious. Kyoji thought I was dead," explained Minako.

"Hmm, that is why, you must truly be someone he cares about deeply, when he thought you were dead, his Mangekeyo awakened, they call it the eyes that reflect the heart, that is how deep his power of love is for you" said Sasuke. "Now I think I will go see him," said Sasuke leaving.

"Ok then we shall head out tomor…" said Naruto as his stomached grumbled loudly making everyone stare. "Sorry I'm hungry," he said embarrassingly.

"It's ok Naru,,," said Usagi as her stomach grumbled loudly making her blush embarrassingly.

"Well since we all could use some food," said Shikamaru.

"How about some pizza," said Makoto as everyone agreed on it.

"I'll call," said Rei.

"I need to go change Akito's bandages," said Sakura.

"Sakura, mind if I do it, I could use practice," said Ami.

"Sure," said Sakura.

"Can I help too," said Hotaru.

"Of course," said Sakura as both girls followed her.

"I'll set the table," said Sai.

"I'll help," said Lee.

"Shikamaru," said Michiru.

"Yea," he answered.

"Akito, Kyoji, and Hana said it was possible for us Sesnhi to tap into our chakra theoretically," said Setsuna.

"With everything going on we could use all the power we can get," said Michiru.

"Hmm, your right, how about you Sesnhi train with us and we will work on trying to unlock your chakra," said Shikamaru as the three Outers smiled in agreement. "We will setup a day later," he added.

(Kyoji's Room)

Kyoji was still in bed, still unable to move, "I hear you unlocked Mangekeyo," said a familiar voice as Kyoji tried to look.

"Oh, hey Sasuke," said Kyoji.

"By the looks of it, you over did it and it caused major exhaustion, try not to use it unless it's a last resort, otherwise you may go blind, or worse die," said Sasuke.

"Understood," said Kyoji.

"Once I find time and you've recovered. I'll teach you how to use them," said Sasuke.

"Heh, I accept," said Kyoji.

(Akito's Room)

Akito was sitting on his bed with his shirt off as Ami and Hotaru were changing his bandages, Akito with a blush, "You two don't have to do this," he said.

"Akito this is the least we can do for you, and besides I need practice," said Ami.

"Well that's true," said Akito.

"Just relax Akito," said Hotaru.

"Ok," sighed Akito.

 **Dark** **Kingdom** , **Doom** **Knight's Chamber…**

The two-black armored men began rising from their stone tables after recovering their full strength, "Brother, it seems you've recovered fully," said Tormentor.

"Not quite, I have yet to recover all my power ever since that day, Uzumaki will not get the better of me next time" said Doom Knight. "Once our master revives, our power shall be greater than ever," he explained.

"So, we keep our true names a secret till then?" asked Tormentor.

"Yes, the Dark Kingdom are just pawns in my game," laughed Doom Knight.

"They are such fools," laughed Tormentor. "What of that other Shinobi you encountered?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, ah he was a fun one, though I decided to flee that day, his visual prowess is something to beware of," said Doom Knight.

"Can you defeat Uchiha and Uzumaki?" asked Tormentor.

He began to think hard on his brethren question and his red eyes shined brightly, "I will not tell you no lie Tormentor, if I was to engage both of them at once, I'd surely parish, one on one my chances are only a bit better and truth be told I would not be able to beat either of them in a fight to the death, my fight with Uzumaki yesterday was merely to gage my own power, once our master revived, we shall become even stronger," said Doom Knight. "Furthermore, I would've lost easily if I was my previous self-long ago, those Four King's were fools, at full strength they would not even land a finger on Uzumaki."

"For now, we must recover, that Hyuga girl will pay for sending me falling that high," said Tormentor.

"Did you have a nice fall," laughed Doom Knight, and Tormentor grunted.

 **Boa Vista, International Airport…**

Morning as a plane pulled up to the terminal, seven people stepped off the plane ready to proceed with there mission, "Man," said Naruto yawning, "but joyful landings," said Naruto.

"Happy landings," said Ami correcting him as the group continued walking.

"That flight was long," said Usagi yawning.

"Your still tired after sleeping the whole flight, unbelievable," sighed Rei.

"Where to next?" asked Setsuna.

"We are to check in to hotel then we make our way to the Rainforest at these coordinates," said Hinata.

"At the same time, we will rendezvous with two Mist Shinobi, and I will guide you all to the pyramids, but be ready, it's about a two-day trip," said Sasuke.

"Two days in the jungle," said Usagi.

"Now let's get moving," said Naruto.

"That Sasuke, I wish he didn't have someone already," thought a saddened Rei.

 **Flashback…**

At Haneda Airport, the group was preparing to leave, saying farewell for now. "Um Sasuke," said Makoto getting his attention with Rei next to her and both blushing slightly.

"Yes?" said Sasuke.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Rei, as Makoto was wondering the same thing.

"Um, yes," said Sasuke.

Both had saddened downed expression, "No!" both Makoto and Rei thought in unison.

"He was so handsome, why are the handsome Shinobi taken" thought Makoto.

"Wonder who the lucky girl is," said Rei.

"No, I'm the one that's lucky, I use this to get girls to stop following me, but still," thought Sasuke as he walked over to Saskura. "Sakura," he said getting her attention.

"Sasuke," said Sakura their eyes locked into one another. Sasuke brought up two fingers and poked her forehead.

"Until next time," said Sasuke making Sakura blush.

 **Flashback End…**

"Sakura," your so lucky," thought Rei as they made they way out of the Airport.

 **Amazon Rainforest, Later…**

The team of seven were walking there way through the Rainforest, the Shinobi wearing their ninja gear and the Senshi wearing boots, cakey layered clothing, and bonnie hats. They were on there way to the rendezvous point with two mist Shinobi, the rain was light, the sounds of many birds filled the forest and many tall trees were over them. "How much further?" asked Usagi getting a little tired.

"Don't worry Usagi, we are almost there," said Naruto.

"We're here," said Sasuke as the group stopped at a large tree. Everyone taking a brieft moment of rest, some pull out cantinas for water. "Where are they?" wondered Setsuna.

"They'll be here," said Hinata.

"When?" wondered Usagi.

"Hi," said a scary voice.

Usagi turned around to see two men with masks, wearing Anbu uniforms of the Mist, and having katanas on their backs, behind her making her yelp and jump, "Ah!"

"Are you two the Shinobi Chochiro sent?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes," replied one of the men as they both removed their mask, revealing men about in their thirties with Mist Headbands, "We will show our faces, but only give you our first names, you can call me Goro," introducing himself.

"My name is Koyo," introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you two," said Naruto welcoming them, both smirked.

"It's an honor to meet you Naruto," said Goro.

"You two are Mist Shinobi?" asked Ami.

"Yes, and you are Sailor Mercury," said Koyo.

"If we are done introducing ourselves, let's go," said Sasuke as everyone followed right behind them.

 **Tokyo Streets…**

A good day in Tokyo as Artemis was running through the city to Leaf Mansion in a rush, "Got to stop her," he thought running towards Leaf Mansion. He made a turn and then ran into someone's leg, putting him on his butt a bit stunned.

"Oh Artemis, are you all right?" asked Makoto.

"Oh Mako," said Artemis getting up, "I need your help!" he said frantically.

"What is it?" asked Makoto.

"It's Minako, she said she was getting soup for Kyoji," said Artemis panicked making Makoto turn a little blue.

"Oh no, if Kyoji eats that soup, he will die," said Makoto worriedly. "Let's get to Leaf Mansion," she said as they both ran.

 **Leaf Mansion…**

Ino heard the doorbell ring as she walked over to open the door to witness a panting Artemis and Makoto, "Are you two ok, something wrong?" she wondered.

Makoto with a hand on the doorway still panting, "Ino did Minako come in yet?" she asked.

"Yes, she had Miso Soup with her and was going to give it to Kyoji, something the matter?" asked Ino.

"You have to help us stop her, Minako is a horrible cook," said Artemis.

"If she gives that soup to Kyoji, he'll die," said Makoto.

"What, quickly to Kyoji's room!" exclaimed Ino as they all ran up the stairs. Ino spotting Lee on top, "Lee!" she called out. "With me now," said Ino.

Lee followed them immediately, "What is it?" wondered Lee.

"We'll explain on the way," said Makoto as they all ran into Kyoji's room.

(Kyoji's Room)

Kyoji was propped up on pillow in a sitting position, still unable to move too much, "Thanks for the soup Minako.

"No problem, now say Ah," said Minako smiling and with her one good arm ready to feed him some soup.

The door then burst opened, everyone yelling, "NO!" It was too late as Kyoji took a spoon full, and with a gulp, everything was silent in anticipation. Ino preparing for the worst.

"Yum, that was delicious," said Kyoji making everyone surprised.

"What!" they all said in unison.

"Hey everyone, are you all on the floor?" asked Minako.

Artemis getting out of the pile as everyone was getting up one by one, "Minako, did you make that soup?" he asked, surprised Kyoji wasn't dead.

"Arty I only have one good arm right now, I cannot cook, so I decided to buy some from the store," said Minako smiling.

"Thanks again for the soup, I do look forward to the day you cook something for me," said Kyoji making Minako smile and blush.

"I think I better talk to Kyoji about that later, it's for his own good," thought Makoto.

 **Amazon Rainforest…**

As the group was walking through a cloudy and sunny day, determined to get to there destination, "Man it's hot," said Usagi.

"I heard that Usagi," said Naruto.

"Usagi, don't complain so much," said Rei.

"Oh yes Mrs. Hothead, who is not even sweating in this heat," scoffed Usagi.

"I so do sweat," said Rei firing back.

"Quite down," said Sasuke raising an arm, "A large group of people are coming," he said.

"I sense it too," said Naruto.

"I can see them," said Hinata as everyone was on guard, then from out of the shadows of the forest were many people armed with spears, with face paint, and wearing masks. They advanced pointing their spears at the group.

These natives don't look friendly," said Goro gripping his katana ad well as Koyo.

"Maybe we can reason with them," said Setsuna.

Then out of the group came one man as he spoke in a native language pointing at the girls, then towards a man who was big, fat, ugly, who appeared to be their chief. He then pointed at the men, then towards giant pot.

"Any idea what they are saying?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke you know these natives?" asked Hinata.

"No, these are not the same natives I encountered the last time I was here," said Sasuke.

"Ami, can you translate what they are saying?" asked Rei.

"I'm working on it," said Ami typing on her computer. Then a frown appeared on her face, she began to sweat and blush slightly. Ami was freaking out on the translation.

"Ami, what did they say?" asked Usagi.

"Umm," Ami trying to think how best to say it, "They want us women to take off our clothes and become apart of the Chief's Harem and the men are to get into the big pot, so they can be cooked and eaten," said Ami nervously, but calmly.

"What!" they all said in unison.

 **Rain Forest Sky View…**

The entire forest began to shake violently at the sound of punches and kicks filling the air. The birds flying away, the monkeys jumping away. After a few minutes there was silence.

 **Amazon Rain Forest…**

"Those pervs," scoffed Rei.

"I am not marrying that Chief," said Usagi.

"We are not on the menu," said Naruto.

"These natives are uncivilized," said Koyo.

"Now that we are done, let's get moving," said Sasuke, everyone nodding in agreement as they left. The ground was littered with bodies with bumps on there head, some crying out in pain. The fat chief was on the ground out cold, his head full of big bumps.

 **Leaf Mansion…**

(Backyard)

Nice clouded sunny day in the Mansion backyard, full of bushes, pond, open field, and many trees, perfect place for training. Several people outside were ready for some training, Michiru, Hotaru, and Makoto stood facing Sai, Lee, and Shikmaru. "Got to say, Akito picked a good place," said Shikamaru, on a nearby patio table sat Minako and Haruka watching the training session. "This will be interesting," said Haruka.

"Will this help unlock our chakra?" asked Michiru.

"This is the best way I know to do it," said Shikamaru.

"I'm ready," said Makoto.

"Let's do it," said Hotaru.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

The three Senshi were transformed facing Shikamaru, Sai, and Lee.  
"You three ready?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes," said Neptune and Jupiter in unison.

"Wait" said a familiar voice as everyone looked to see Hana and Akito walking out with Sakura and Ino helping them. They all took seats at the patio table with Haruka and Minako.

"Hana, Akito," said Saturn happy to see them.

"Good luck Hotaru," said Akito smiling.

"We are here to observe," said Hana.

"And we're here to make sure there are no accidents," said Sakura.

Shikamaru smiled, "All right to begin, I want you three to focus within yourselves and try to find your chakra," instructed Shikamaru. The three of them did as instructed, they all closed their eyes and put there hands together and began to search within themselves for their chakra, the three veteran Shinobi observing carefully.

"Will this work?" asked Minako.

"It's the best thing we can think of," said Akito.

"It's up to them now," said Ino.

Jupiter and Saturn were trying there hardest, but then sighed and gave out, "Nothing," said a disappointed Jupiter.

"This is tough," said Hotaru looking at Akito as he gave a reassuring smile. Then everyone felt power, there eyes widened. They all looked at the source to see Sailor Neptune unleashing chakra in the air.

As she finished her focus and opened her eyes, "I cannot believe there was this much power within me all along," said Neptune. The Shinobi were looking at her in awe.

"Good job Neptune," said Haruka.

"Well done," said Shikamaru.

"That is what youth is," said Lee putting his thumbs up. Sai was grinning a bit.

"What about us?" asked Jupiter.

"Guess if the first method did not work, we will go with another method," said Shikamaru.

"What would that be?" asked Saturn.

"Imminent danger," said Shikamaru.

"So, you mean a spar," said Jupiter.

"Correct," said Sai.

"Let's begin," said Shikamaru throwing a shuriken at the Senshi as they backed away. The Shinobi charged forward at the Sesnhi.

"I hope they remember to go easy," said Sakura.

"I'm sure they will," said Akito.

"Still, let's just watch just in case," said Hana.

"You two just stay put," said Sakura.

"Me and Sakura will handle things if they get out of hand," said Ino. Akito and Hana nodded in compliance.

(With Lee and Jupiter)

Lee was throwing light punches and going slower, Jupiter only managing to keep up, "That's it Jupiter, that's the power of youth," said Lee excited as he was throwing more punches.

"This guy is tough," thought Jupiter throwing some punches back.

"Let's kick it up a notch," said Lee as he brought a fist crashing down, Jupiter barley dodged it.

"CRASH!"

The punch left a small crater, "This guy escalating," thought Jupiter.

(With Shikamaru and Saturn)

Shikamaru was throwing shuriken, one at a time, Saturn was dodging them with relative ease, "Hmm, she is interesting her dodges are fluid, wonder what happens if I do this," he thought as he threw a volley of kunai and shuriken. Saturn seeing the volley,

"SILIENT WALL!"

The tools bouncing off, "So if I do that, that how she will react," thought Shikamaru.

"Are you just going to throw objects all day," said Saturn.

"Nah, time to begin," said Shikamaru.

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!"

Saturn seeing the Shadow began to jump away, "I must not let that Shadow touch me," thought Saturn.

(Sai and Neptune)

"SUPER BEAST SCROLL!"

Sai summoned a single guardian lion as it began to go after Neptune, it attempted to pounce her, dodging it.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The attacked destroyed the Lion, "Well done," said Sai. "But what about two," he said drawing two more Guardian Lions.

"Oh no," thought Neptune preparing for round two.

(With Shikamaru and Saturn)

Saturn continued to move away from the shadow that was chasing her as she stopped realizing the shadow won't reach her, "Ok that's his range," she thought as the shadow fell back, "Now's my chance…" then she suddenly realize she could not move.

"I'll let you look," said Shikamaru.

Saturn turned her head to look to see that the shadow that was chasing went into the shadow of a nearby tree and it extended out attaching itself to her.

"You see I can extend the range of my shadow with other shadows," explained Shikamaru. "It's over as he began to shape a shadow into a hand.

(With Sai and Neptune)

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Neptune aqua orb manage to destroy the lion, "Ok where the other…"

"RAWR!"

The lion pounced and had Neptune on the ground as she grabbed both it's jaws with her hands, struggling to prevent it from biting down, "Ugh".

"Your boring, is this truly all you have Senshi," said Sai with a fake smile.

"Neptune," said Haruka worriedly ready to get up as Sakura grabbed her.

"Don't worry Sai would never kill or hurt her intentionally," said Sakura trying to calm her down.

Neptune was struggling with her life with the lion as it continued to try to bite her neck, "This Lion is strong," she thought continuing to struggle.

Sai was observing carefully wondering if he should call it off.

As Neptune continued her struggle the jaws getting closer, but then Neptune felt a surge within, as chakra began to fill the air with one hand stopping the lion as she prepared her other hand for an attack.

"TSUNAMI TORRENT!"

A powerful aqua colored, water blast destroyed the Lion though Neptune suffered some pain from the attack firing it at close range. She still managed to stand at astonishment of what she just done as she was panting.

"That was good," said an astonished Sai.

The Shinobi at the patio with Haruka were speechless. "That was amazing," said Hana.

"She did it," said Ino, "I better go check her," she said going to her.

"You did it Neptune," said Haruka as she was now wondering about her chakra. Akito just sat there astonished.

"That was awesome," said Minako.

Akito turned his attention to Saturn and Shikamaru, his eyes widened. "Hotaru," he said worriedly.

(With Shikamaru and Saturn)

"SHADOW STRANGLE!"

Saturn was horrified to see the shadowy hand grab her neck, but then it released her neck. She then began to realize she could move again, sighing in relief.

"Ok, that did not work," said Shikamaru disappointed.

"Guess we will have to try again another time," said Saturn. Saturn turned toward Akito's direction as she heard her name being called. She gave him a reassuring smile making his worried look vanish.

"Still it's amazing that Neptune unlocked her chakra attack," said Shikamaru.

"WHAM!"

The sound got everyone's attention as they all looked to see Lee getting a little rough with Jupiter.

"Ah!" screamed Jupiter as she flew back from the force of Lee kick that left a sizable crater.

"He's incredible," thought Jupiter as Lee began charging her.

"Now," said Lee as he was ready to attack but then Sakura moved in front of him. As he slides to a stop.

"Lee enough, she can't take it anymore, stop now or she will seriously get hurt," said Sakura scolding Lee. "Your, taking it too far" she added.

"Oh, my deepest apologies Jupiter" said Lee doing a respectful bow. Everyone began to gather around them.

"It's all right Lee," said Jupiter forgiving him. Her fuku was dirty and a bit torn.

"No, I almost hurt you and for that I shall do repentance," said Lee. "I shall do one thousand laps around Tokyo on my hands," he declared as he flipped onto his hands to begin his laps.

All the Senshi were in disbelief at this, the Shinobi had neutral expressions. "Now I'm off," said Lee as he took off on both hands. "Let the Power of Youth Explode!" he yelled sounding off in the distance.

"Is he really going to do that?" asked Neptune, a the Senshi were wondering the same thing.

"Yes," said all the Shinobi in unison, all of them having a sweat drop, some facepalming.

"Sorry about Lee, he gets a bit rough in a spar sometimes," said Sakura.

"You've gotten dirty," said Hana.

Jupiter looked at herself and realized she was. "I'll just take a shower," she said.

"Feel free to use ours," said Ino.

Jupiter de transformed back into Makoto, "Thanks," said Makoto going back into the Mansion to shower.

"Hmm, Akito and Kyoji were right, they can manifest a new attack with chakra, wonder what else they can do, guess we will find out," said Shikamaru.

 **Amazon Rainforest, Dawn…**

As the sun was beginning to set, Sasuke put up his hand to signal to stop, "What is it Sasuke?" asked Setsuna.

"We will be at our destination tomorrow, we will rest here," said Sasuke.

Usagi was panting, "Yea," said Usagi unpacking, then notice everyone is climbing a tree, "Huh, why are you all climbing the tree?" she asked.

"Usagi, the ground in the Rainforest will come to life at night," said Ami.

"What she means is that all kinds of snakes and insects will come out," said Rei.

Usagi turned slightly blue then began to climb the tree fast.

The Shinobi began hanging hammocks among the strong branches as they were discussing amongst themselves about watch. Once that was done as the sound of the night in the Rainforest filled the air. Goro pulled a lamp out of his pack and placed it on a large branch as they all gathered around. "So Goro," said Rei getting his attention. "Could you tell us more about he Hidden Mist, what is it like," she asked. "We are aware that it's one of the great Hidden Villages," she added.

Goro and Koyo looked at each other for a moment, Goro began to speak, "Well we will tell you about our previous history before our current Mizukage, the Blood Mist Village," said Goro, the sound of it made the Senshi shake. After moments of explanation, the Senshi were in shock of the story of the Blood Mist Village.

"Those must've been scary times," said Usagi.

"Yes, they were, the Mist really lost potential military strength when we persecuted all those with Kekki Genkai," said Koyo.

"I can understand why Akito had a hatred of the Hidden Mist," thought Naruto.

"These Mist Shinobi were manipulated by the one called Obito, and did many horrible deeds, but now they stand a chance with a new Mizukage," thought Usagi.

"It's no wonder Akito had a mistrust of Mist Shinobi," though Rei.

"Glad these Mist Shinobi are on our side," thought Setsuna.

"Now we can look towards a better future with our new Mizukage," said Goro.

"For now, let's get some rest," yawned Naruto as everyone went to their hammocks for the night. Sasuke stood on a higher branch to take first watch.

 **Amazon Rainforest, Afternoon…**

The group kept foraging ahead, the Mist Shinobi with Sasuke had their swords drawn as they cut away at thick vegetation in there way. The sun was beating down on them hard, despite this, they were determined to make it to their destination. "Usagi, everyone stop!" gasped Ami as everyone came to a halt. "Usagi don't move," she ordered.

As everyone started to look at Usagi, everyone noticed why Ami said stop.

"Ami what is it," said Usagi getting creeped out.

"Usagi, stand still," said Ami as she drew a pair of tongs, she stepped around her and grabbed something with the tongs.

"What is that, a frog," said Rei, eyes widened.

"What's up with that frog?" wondered Naruto.

"That Naruto is a Dentrobatidae," said Setsuna.

"Dart Frogs, to be exact Naruto," said Ami sitting the frog into a bush.

"Eww, that was on my back," said Usagi.

"It's a good thing she found it, I read that those things are toxic," said Hinata.

"I heard a story that their toxic is strong enough to kill ten men," said Goro.

Usagi face turned a bit blue, "Are there anymore?" asked Usagi.

"No there isn't," said Rei.

"If that's all, we are almost there," said Sasuke as all continued to walk.

"Sasuke, so what's the story of the Black pyramids?" asked Koyo.

"One, they are in an unexplored part, and when I was there, there was a bunch of skeletons within them from natives and explorers alike, that why many native's groups don't come in this area," said Sasuke. "They consider this land cursed," he added.

"Then this would be a perfect place to hide something," said Setsuna.

As they all continued through the sun, they finally made it to their destination, see the black pyramids on the horizon. "We've arrived," said Sasuke.

 **Amazon Rainforest, Black Pyramids…**

The brave band of Shinobi and Senshi were approaching a large doorway as Sasuke signaled them all to stop. "This was the first one I explored, I'm not sure if I explored all of it, so that why you're here Hinata," said Sasuke as she gave a nod.

"Anything else we should know Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Be cautious, this place is full of booby traps and secret passages, I am not sure if got them all, also they say this place might be haunted," said Sasuke.

"Haunted?!" said Usagi turning blue and shaking a bit. "Ghost," she added.

"Usagi, I am sure this place really is not haunted," said Ami.

"Don't worry, I do not feel any kind of presence, and your post to be Sailor Moon, I bet the Hero of the Leaf isn't afraid of Ghost," said Rei looking for Naruto seeing he was gone. "Where Naruto?" asked Rei eyes widened.

"On top of the pillar," said Hinata pointing.

Naruto was on top of a pillar, low to the top, his knees out quivering in fear, "Ghosts?!" he thought freakishly, his face slightly blue.

"Come on, are you telling me the Great Hero afraid of ghosts," said Rei in disbelief, face palming as well.

"Someone agrees with me finally," said Usagi.

"Naruto, don't tell me you're a chicken when it comes to ghost," smirked Sasuke.

Naruto eyes widened as he quickly jumped down the pillar in Sasuke face, "I am not afraid of ghosts, let's go!" pointed Naruto with enthusiasm as they all entered the darkness.

"Oh Naruto," thought Hinata.

 **Black Pyramid…**

As the group was walking into the darkness, Goro and Koyo noticed torches on the wall and pull them out, "Sasuke you mind," said Goro as both held out the torches. Sasuke using is Fire Style to light them.

"Anyone else want a torch?" asked Koyo.

"No thanks," I brought a flashlight," said Setsuna.

"So, did I," said Ami.

"Hinata, is there anyone around besides us?" asked Naruto.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and began to scan the area, "There a doorway right over there," pointed Hinata.

"I've been through there already, it leads into an empty chamber," said Sasuke. Hinata looked more carefully and nodded in confirmation.

"Then let's keep going," said Setsuna as they continued to venture through the Pyramid.

"Remember I do not know if I activated all the booby traps," said Sasuke reminding everyone.

"Usagi that means you be careful of traps," said Rei worried.

"Rei, I am not as clumsy as I used to…" said Usagi as she stepped on a switch ont eh floor as the floor opened, "Waa," she screamed falling forward as, then Rei and Naruto grabbed a shoulder and pulled her back.

"You ok Usagi?" asked Naruto.

"That was close Usagi," said Ami shining her flashlight down the hole and noticed spikes at the bottom making everyone eyes widened.

"We should be on guard," said Goro.

"Sasuke how did you not know about this one?" asked Usagi.

"I was walking on the ceiling last time," said Sasuke.

The group continued through the darkness, encountering booby traps ranging from ceilings falling, holes, water pouring in trying to drown them, and spike traps. They explored many chambers, rooms, secret passages, but nothing worth a value was found in the dark eerie Pyramid Then they came upon a hallway with an eerie mist that came up to the waist, making you unable to see your legs. Everyone stopped for a moment, Sasuke stepped forward, "Watch your step," advised Sasuke as he began to walk through with everyone else nodding and following. Usagi walking behind Naruto, she began to hear a crunching sound.

CRUNCH!

As she continued she heard it repeatedly, then she stepped on something, with an uncomfortable look. She looked down as the eeri mist cleared enough as she turned blue noticing she stepped on a human skull. "Does anyone else realize we are stepping on skulls," stated Usagi.

"We know Usagi," said Ami also a bit uncomfortable as well as everyone else.

"I admit, this is creepy," said Naruto.

(Naruto, it's not that scary," said Kurama.)

(Hey, you're not the one stepping on skulls Kurama," said Naruto.)

"We are almost to the last chamber," said Sasuke as they all proceeded down the dark hall into a chamber.

"Another empty chamber," said Goro.

"And we still got two more pyramids to check," said Koyo a bit tired.

"Hinata can you check this room," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke wait, can't you see she can use a break," said Naruto concerned with Hinata who was panting from some overuse of her Byakugan.

"It's ok Naruto, I can keep going," protested Hinata.

"I think a break will do us some good," suggested Setsuna.

"Hmm, perhaps your right," said Sasuke.

In another near by wall, Usagi, Ami, and Rei were resting. "Man, we've searched this place for about five hours and no luck," Usagi.

"We still got two more pyramids to search after this, once Hinata done resting, it's back to work," said Ami.

Rei was looking around, this place was eerie and full of evil, none that she has ever felt before, "What is this place really," she thought.

"Sigh, I hope we find what we are looking for," said Usagi leaning up against a wall, then the wall suddenly rotated pulling Usagi to the other side, "WA!"

"Usagi," said both Ami and Rei in unison, both scrambled to the wall and began calling for her. The others came running.

"What happened?" asked Hinata worriedly.

"Where Usagi?" asked Naruto.

"The wall rotated and took Usagi," explained Rei as she and Ami continued to search the wall, Setsuna and the Mist Shinobi joined in.

"Hang on," said Naruto forming a Rasengan, "I'll bring it down," he declared.

"Wait Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Naruto you might bring the ceiling on us," said Hinata, "I'll fine her," she said.

"BYAKUGAN!"

Hinata began to scan the wall and managed to see Usagi on the floor as she was getting up, "Everyone she's ok," said Hinata making everyone relieved.

"How do we get to her?" asked Setsuna.

"Rei, there a button on your right side by your hip," said Hinata.

Rei giving a nod placed her hand and pressed, the wall once again rotated with everyone coming with it.

(Other side of Wall)

Usagi a little dazed as she was getting off the ground, "Ow, that hurt," said Usagi, as she tunred around and heard some screams of multiple people coming at her, one though crossed her mind, "Oh no." Multiple people were now piled on Usagi. Ami, Rei, Hinata, and Naruto were on top of her as they all struggled to getup getting in each other's way.

Koyo and Goro landed nearby, "Koyo, you all right?" asked Goro as he helped him up.

"A little stunned but I'm fine," replied Koyo as they both stared at the dog pile as they all struggled. Setsuna was nearby also getting up as Goro moved to help her up.

"Calm down everyone," said Ami as everyone stopped.

"Let's all get up one at a time," said Hinata facing Rei, Ami, and Usagi.

"Where Naruto?" asked Usagi.

"Wait what are we sitting on," said Rei as they all looked down and realized they were all sitting on Naruto.

"Excuse me, mind getting off," said Naruto. They all umped up on their feet immediately.

"Sorry Naruto," said Ami, as everyone else apologized.

"Oh Naruto," said Hinata a bit ashamed for sitting on him.

"It's all right," said Naruto waving it off and blushing a bit.

(Well done kid, Jiraiya would be proud," chuckled Kurama.)

("Definitely not," said Naruto.)

"Naruto," said Sasuke getting his attention, Naruto looked his way and noticed that he was standing arms crossed chilled.

"Sasuke, how come you weren't on the floor?" asked Naruto.

"I landed on my feet early," said Sasuke, as he received a small scowl from Naruto. "Anyways I have never been in here before," he said. Everyone began to pull out torches and flashlights, then began to search.

"Well done Usagi, you found something," said Naruto.

"Heh, heh, I'm awesome," boasted Usagi.

"More like real lucky," said Rei, as she received a small glare from Usagi.

"Everyone, look at this," exclaimed Setsuna as everyone came over. They all stood observing a deep pit. They shined their flashlights torches and noticed a stairwell going deep underground. Goro noticed more torches on the wall and wondered, he lifted hi torch to light the torch on the wall. It lit, but then the other torches lit the stairwell, all the way to the bottom.

"Well that was useful," said Koyo as he threw away his torch and everyone put there flashlights away.

"That's a long way down," said Rei.

"It's going to take us ages to get to the bottom," said Usagi a bit downed.

"Then we better get started," said Sasuke as he began to walk down the twisted stairwell. Everyone following right behind him.

 **Dark Kingdom, Doom Knight's Chamber…**

Doom Knight was pacing around plotting his next scheme, "Hey, it seems we have intruders at our old hideout," called out Tormentor. Doom Knight walked over to Tormentor by a black crystal ball as he pierced it with his red eyes.

"Hm, it seems they found our old hideout," said Doom Knight chuckling, putting a hand on his chin. "Saeva, what do you say we give them a welcoming party," he laughed.

"Sounds fun," said Saeva, "How about you unleash that monster," suggested Saeva.

"Good idea, let's summon the Legion as well," said Doom Knight. "But first let's contact Deidara," he added. "I got a plan," his red eyes pulsing.

 **Underground Chamber…**

Usagi was tired out from the long walk down the staircase, panting, "That was a lot of stairs, why could've they have invented an elevator," said Usagi.

"How are you Shinobi used to this?" asked Rei panting.

"Training," said Naruto.

"This is interesting," said Sasuke as he was looking around the room. He noticed a huge archway the wall. Nearby were other rooms. In another area he saw a huge doorway blocked by stone. "Something tells me we better not open that door," though Sasuke.

Rei and Ami found a large stone door, as Rei touched the door, her eyes widened, and she began to shake in fear, she began to sweat. Ami put her hand on her shoulder, "Rei what is it?" asked Ami concerned.

"Ami, it's best if we leave this door closed," said Rei.

Setsuna looked around and noticed collapsed walls and small craters, evidence of a battle.

Naruto was carefully looking around, still getting an eerie feeling of this place, then…

" _Naruto," said a strange voice._

Naruto heard it, as it called out again.

" _Naruto"_

Naruto began to follow the source of the voice as if he was possessed, walking towards a nearby room, as he got closer, the voice seemed more familiar.

"Naruto where are you going?" wondered Usagi.

"I heard something," replied Naruto continuing to walk.

"Did he find something?" wondered Rei.

"Let's follow," said Goro as everyone followed behind Naruto.

As Naruto followed the sound of the voice in the room, he began to here more than one. They were becoming more familiar.

" _Naruto"_

Naruto entered the room. Looking around he noticed two stone like coffins. A second look revealed he saw writing on the walls for a jutsu. He moved closer to the stone coffins, with a gasp, he ran over and went to the ground to pick up a familiar kunai.

"Naruto, what did you find?" asked Hinata coming up behind him with the others.

Naruto stood up and faced his comrades and showed a Hiraishin kunai, "My father was here," said Naruto making everyone gasp.

"Your father was here," said Usagi.

"What does it mean?" asked Rei.

"Naruto," called a voice as something began to appear behind Naruto. Sensing it, Naruto turned around to face who it was, with almost a tear in his eyes, his eyes widened. It was Namikaze Minato. His appearance got everyone's attention as the gasped.

"Lord Fourth," gasped Hinata.

"Naruto, my son, it is good to see you," smiled Minato.

"Father," said Naruto with a small tear.

"That's Naruto's father," said Usagi to Rei and Ami.

"How is that possible?" wondered Ami.

"Chakra is also spiritual energy, those markings on the walls are some sort of jutsu, least that's my theory on how he appeared here," said Rei.

"Lord Fourth, is there something important you need to tell us," said Sasuke.

"I do, but I am not the only one," said Minato as a red-haired woman with a pony tail, with a leaf uniform appeared.

"Naruto," smiled Kushina.

"Mother," said Naruto with another tear, as all kinds of emotions flowing in him.

"Wow, Naruto's mother is beautiful," complimented Usagi.

"There is one another person here Naruto," said Kushina as a man with long white hair, and a forehead protector with the Mt. Myobuki symbol. Naruto eyes widened, emotion almost overwhelming.

"Jiraiya-sensei," cried Naruto with tears of joy, then began to whip away the tears.

"Hey kido," smiled Jiraiya, "We don't have much time, we need to explain who were in these stone coffins," said Jiraiya.

 **Flashback…**

"Doom Knight how should we proceed with our plans to dominate this world and the universe?" asked Tormentor coming out of the portal.

"First, we must revive our Emperor, but to do that, perhaps offering our assistance to the Dark Kingdom will be of help," said Doom Knight as he noticed a kunai flying passed his head. Then in a yellow flash Minato appeared and hit him.

"WHAM!"

Sending him flying back as Minato began a furry of punches and kicks. A chained axe head came flying at Minato making him jump away from Doom Knight.

"Brother it seems we won't be going anywhere without getting rid of the bug," said Tormentor.

"Your right, let us entertain him," said Doom Knight as both of them raised their hands high the air. "LEGION OF THE UNDERWORLD COME FORTH!" With those words and energy going out, a bunch of Shadow Legionaries forming out of shadow with swords drawn and shields up. A good dozen now appeared around Minato wanting his blood.

Minato analyzed the situation he was in, "Hm, two formidable enemies and an army," thought Minato.

"Kill him!" ordered Doom Knight. As the Legionaries charged, they came to a halt as a puff of smoke appeared next to Minato. This got the attention of everyone.

Appeared from a smoke was man with long white hair and Mt. Myobuki headband. "I carry the title of frog hermit, a splendid Shinobi, one of the Sanin, I am the Great Jiraiya," he declared epically but failed.

"Who is this fool?" wondered Tormentor.

"He is one of the legendary Sanin," said Doom Knight.

"Really, that's hard to believe," said Tormentor. "What kind of fool just appears in the middle of a battle," he laughed.

"Jiriaya sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Minato.

"Well I was originally following some hot ladies in the desert but then stumbled may way here, and I thought my student could use a hand," said Jiraiya. "Who are these two?" he asked.

"They call themselves Doom Knight and Tormentor, but they have true names, Mendacium and Saeva," answered Minato making the two of them twtich. "During the war they went off taking energy and souls of undefended villages," he added.

"Heh, so you do know our names, won't matter because you shall take that information to your grave," threatened Mendacium as he drew his sword.

Jiraiya expression shifting to a more serious faced the two armored men and there Legion, "You two taking the souls of innocent people, this will not stand," said Jiraiya sternly. "Minato, let's do this," said Jiraiya.

"Charge!" ordered Saeva, as the shadow legion began to charge. Minato started things off throwing a bunch of Hiraishin Kunai in all directions then vanished with yellow flash. Jiraiya formed hand signs.

"NINJA ART NEEDLE GIZO!"

Launching a volley of needle hair at the oncoming soldiers, some getting cut down, some blocking with their shields. When the volley was over, they charged again, Jiraiya jumped high in the air launching toad oil from his mouth, covering them in oil.

"NOW FIRESTYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Many soldiers were incinerated within seconds. Jiraiya came down from the air and began a combination of kicks and punches, dodging swinging blades. Some of the soldiers still disoriented one felt getting cut in the back and turning to ashes. Minato was teleporting to the kunai he set, getting behind many of the Legionnaires and slicing them, cutting down many.

As Minato was cutting more soldiers, he suddenly felt a presence behind him as he turned around in time to meet the blade of Mendacium, kunai and sword were locked. "Well Yellow Flash, shall we dance," laughed Mendacium.

Jiraiya was holding his own and killing more of the Shadow Legion with ease, then he heard a swing axe and chain aiming for his head as he ducked. "Not bad," said Saeva swinging his chain ball now. "But I heard of things Master Jiraiya, you do have a weakness."

"I have none," denied Jiraiya.

"I think your wrong, you see, we've been in this world for almost a thousand years and learned things, like Genjutsu, so allow me to share what I've learned," said Saeva.

Jiraiya braced himself for what ever was coming, he noticed a mist then it began get bright as the sun, "Oh, Master Jiraiya," said a seductive voice, Jiraiya turned around to face it. His eyes widened as he saw a bunch of naked girls. "We are your new harem," giggled a cute girl.

Jiraiya began to have a massive nosebleed, his eyes widened, "WAHAAAAAA! Wait this is a Genjutsu, pull yourself together," he thought. "RELEASE!" releasing the Genjutsu. As reality began to set in again, Jiraiya dodged the incoming chain ball just in time. Landing somewhere on his feet, "Tricks like that won't work on the Great Jiraiya," he declared as he was knocking down more soldiers.

"Worth a try," said Saeva launching a gury of chain strikes at Sanin as he dodged them effortlessly. Near by archers drew there bows and launched a volley of arrows.

"NEEDLE GIZO!"

His white hair extended protecting his entire body, some of the arrows sticking, some bouncing off. "Arrows, that all your Legion has?" taunted Jiriaya.

"You will find that those arrows are not just regular arrows," said Saeva. Jiraiya then felt some sort of energy as he manages to shake off the arrows embedded in the Gizo, the arrows began to explode. "So, these arrows have some sort of explosion to them," said Jiraiya.

"You see, some of the arrows explosion of chaos magic, we practice a lot of it," said Saeva.

"Fireworks huh," taunted Jiraiya.

"Insolence," said Saeva charging the Sanin with his axe.

Meanwhile Minato was in clash of metal with Mendacium, his sword and kunai clashing in a sound of metal. Mendacium finally got an opening and slashed down ready to cut the Yellow Flash in two, but then he vanished. "Where is he?" thought Medacium looking for him. Sensing something behind Mendacium did a backwards slash. Minato dodged jumping in the air doing a forward flip putting a left hand on Mendacium's shoulder and landing on the other side of him, now facing each other. "So, he can teleport to the kunai," he thought "Die!" he declared, "Face my wrath."

"DARK STYLE CHAOS STARS!"

Minato eyes widened as he teleported away from the exploding falling stars making the entire chamber shake. "He knows jutsu, how is that possible?" thought Minato.

"Curious aren't you Yellow Flash, I think you've guessed that I am not from this world, but of roamed this world for tens of thousands of years along with my partner," said Mendacium.

This information caught Minato a bit surprised, "It really does not matter what you are really, all I know is that you need to stopped, it's time to end this," said Minato forming a Rasengan in his hand.

"I see, you wish to end it like this, I accept your challenge," said Mendacium putting up his sword, both warriors charged forth. "What a fool, my sword has more reach than that orb he is holding," he thought as they got closer, the though of, "Victory is mine." As his blade was ready for a decisive slash, Minato teleported, "What!" he though. Minato appeared behind him.

"RASENGAN!"

"AH!" screamed Mendacium as he was sent flying in great pain. As he was flying towards a wall, "When did he? then remembering he touched his shoulder leaving a mark, "Curse him," he thought as he flew into a wall going though it.

Jiraiya was gaining the upper hand against Savea, "Time to finish this," smiled the Sanin putting blood on both hands.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Summoning two armored big toads, both charged at Saeva. He attempted to swipe one with his axe but blocked by the armored arm of the toad, they began a fury of strikes leaving him reeling. While he was still trying to recover. Jiraiya formed a Rasengan and went forth.

"RASENGAN!"

"AH!" as Saeva was senting flying into a wall. Minato appeared next to his Sensei.

"Well done Jiraiya-sensei," complimented Minato.

"You've become amazing yourself, I can now see while you will be selected as the 4th Hokage," said Jiraiya.

"Thank you, but right now we have to finish them, I have a plan to end this," said Minato.

"What would that…?" wondered Jiraiya.

"You two will suffer for this!" said Medacium coming out of the rubble pissed off along with Saeva.

"Just follow me," said Minato as he took off running with Jiraiya behind him.

"Come back you cowards!" yelled Mendacium.

"You will not escape!" declared Saeva as both pursued the two Shinobi. Both came into a room with weapons up and on guard. Searching carefully as they went into the middle of the room, "Where are you Yellow Flash?!" demanded Mendacium. Suddenly a bunch of adamantine chains rushed towards and began wrapping around both, completely restraining them. "What is this," grunted Mendacium struggling to get free dropping his sword.

"Brother I can't move," said Saeva in the same predicament.

"Who dares!" demanded Mendacium.

"That would be me," said a feminine voice coming out of the shadows, the two centurions noticing the chains coming out of her. Long red hair wrapped in a pony tail, wear a Leaf uniform and Headband. "Minato everything been prepared, and I have the enemy restrained," said Kushina.

"Good job Kushina, Jiraiya sensei you in position?" asked Minato.

"I am, let's do it," said Jiraiya. As the three of them began forming hand signs rapidly.

Mendacium began to shutter knowing full well what they were doing.

"THREE-POINT SEALING JUTSU!"

All three Shinobi yelled in unison as additional chains and stone coffins confined them.

"CURSE YOU YELLOW FLASH!" screamed Mendacium, "OUR DARK EMPIRE SHALL RISE AGAIN, LONG LIVE EMEPROR CHAO!" as the door closed on his coffin and a jutsu seal appeared on it. Minato walked over and finished the deal with a lock and putting down a kunai.

"That's should do it, good job Kushina," said Minato making her blush.

"Anytime Minato," said Kushina.

"Hey, you two, we need to get out of here, I think the portals going to close," said Jiraiya. Both nodded and proceeded to follow the Sanin out.

 **Amazon Rainforest, Underground Chamber…**

A wave of silence hit the group. Everyone mouths ajar or eyes widened as Minato and Jiraiya finished their tale. "Father, Sensei, was Mendacium from our world?" asked Naruto.

"No, I believe he came from another world or universe, most likely this one, he mentioned something about bringing back his emperor and a faction called the Dark Empire" answered Minato.

"So, the Doom Knight's true name is Mendacium," said Rei.

"He knows about chaos magic, that's dangerous," said Setsuna. "Wait," thought Setsuna as a memory just popped up.

"And he knows jutsu, who knows how many," said Sasuke.

"Then we will stop him," said Naruto, "You can count on me and my friends, Father, Mother, Sensei," he said putting his thumbs up.

These made the three of them smile, "I do not know what else to say to you son, but you are a fine Shinobi," said Minato. He then turned his gaze to Usagi, both blue eyes locked for a moment, "Your strong too," said Minato in acknowledgment.

"Sailor Moon, you will also be needed for the upcoming battle," said Jiraiya.

"I will help Naruto all the way," declared Usagi making the three-shinobi nod in acknowledgement.

"Naruto, I am proud of you and know that me and Minato will always love you," said Kushina.

"Naruto are all those girls your girlfriends?" asked Jiraiya.

This made the Senshi blush and Hinata. "No, No," said Naruto waving hi arms, "Hinata my girlfriend," said Naruto.

"Oh, I see," smiled Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya," said Kushina sending him a bit of a death glare making him shake a little. Then they all began to start vanishing.

"It seems our time is up," said Minato sadly.

Naruto was having tears, "Mother you asked me to find a kind woman like you, I have with Hinata," said Naruto as Hinata stepped forward and smiled but a bit nervous.

Kushina checked her carefully, "Hm, take good care of my son," requested Kushina accepting Hinata.

"I will," said Hinata bowing nervously. This made Kushina smile.

"Goodbye Naruto," said Minato as he and Kushina vanished.

Jiraiya also was about to vanish but wanted to say some final words to his student, "Naruto you saved the ninja world and brought peace. You exceeded all my expectations, I am proud of you and honored to be your Sensei. You surpassed me and all the Hokage," said Jiraiya.

Naruto was beginning to cry. "Naruto I know we never got to say farewell, but this is it, farewell my student, now go become greatest Hokage that the Leaf has never seen before, even when I am not there for that day you become Hokage, know that I still see you" acknowledged Jiraiya smiling as he vanished.

Naruto was crying, with an arm on his eyes, "Goodbye Jiraiya Sensei," said Naruto solemnly and then he felt multiple hands on his shoulder and back. He looked to see the Sasuke and Hinata along with the Senshi.

"We're with you Naruto," said Hinata.

"You will never be alone again," said Usagi.

"Thanks everyone," said Naruto cheering up.

"Everyone I believe I just remembered something about Mendacium and Saeva," said Setsuna.

"Then let's return to the Mansion and talk about our finding with the others," said Setsuna making everyone gasp.

"Setsuna you remembered something," said Usagi.

"Why tell us now?" asked Rei.

"Apologies, this memory just came back to me," said Setsuna.

"Let's get going, we will talk about it at the mansion," said Sasuke as everyone nodded.

As the brave group came out of the room, "Greetings," said a voice making the group halt as they looked at the black armored man.

"Mendacium," said Naruto making his red eyes glow. "You are going…" said Naruto angrily then interrupted.

"Wait Naruto," said Sasuke calming him down. "You're not really here," said Sasuke noticing it was just an image.

"How perceptive Uchiha and knowing my name won't matter because you will not live to tell about it, you will now all face the wrath of the Dark Empire," said Mendacium raising his hands high. "ARISE MY SHADOW LEGION!" A huge number of Shadow Legionaries armed with sword, pila, and bows, with weapons drawn, they were ready for the kill. The brave group prepared for battle.

"Let's transform," said Usagi, her fellow Senshi nodded.

"MOON ENTERNAL MAKE-UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

The Mist Shinobi with there Katanas drawn stared in astonishment of the Senshi. "Interesting," said Goro.

"This is the Senshi's power," said Koyo.

"We are going to have to fight our way out it seems," said Sasuke, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Before we begin the party, ask yourselves this, what does the crazy centurion have behind the door?" asked Mendacium. Everyone began to stare as the launch stone door lifted. Rei was quivering in fear as she felt a huge negative wave of energy, not one but two. Then everyone began to feel it.

(Naruto I am sensing something dangerous behind those doors," said Kurama).

Then the ground shook as something came out of the Shadows with glowing yellow eyes. It stood tall as a tree. It had a goat like head, with razor Sharpe teeth. Claws like meat hooks, and a long tail. A second on also stepped out.

"RAWR!"

The sounds of its roar made everyone gasp, Sasuke and Naruto remained undeterred.

"These are demons, they been quite hungry," said Mendacium sadistically. "Attack" said Mendacium confidently. The Demons opened their mouths unleashing a breath of searing flames.

"WATER STYLE WATER WALL!"

"WATER STYLE WATER BULLETS!"

He Mist shinobi put up a water wall with Naruto support. The flames turning things into steam. The Legion launching a volley of arrows and pila. The group dodged with ease the Legion charged with a battle cry.

"Naruto, I got the Demon on the left," said Sasuke as he shunshined away.

"We will take of the soldiers," said Goro.

"I'll assist," said Pluto moving to assist the two Mist Shinobi.

"Mercury, let's help Sasuke," said Mars both moved to face the Demon.

This left Moon, Naruto, and Hinata to face the last Demon. "Let's do it," said Naruto.

"We're with you Naruto," said Moon and Hinata in unison. They felt the stomps of the Demon coming towards them.

(Pluto and Mist Shinobi)

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"WATER STYLE WATER VORTEX!"

"WATER STYLE WATER BULLETS!"

The 1st wave of enemies were defeated. Then second wave came. Goro and Koyo raised their katanas, Pluto raised her Garnet Rod. An ensuing melee as a clash of metal filed the air.

"There a lot," said Goro blocking a blade and cutting the Legionary down. He drew a kunai with tag at a group.

BOOM!

"We'ev been through worse," said Koyo decapitating another Legionnaire.

"CHRONUS TYPHOON!"

(With Sasuke and Two Senshi)

"That thing is huge and powerful," said Mercury analyzing for weakness.

"Don't bother searching for a weakness, there only one sure way, we aim for the head," said Sasuke.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The attack hit the demon doing some damage, but it was undeterred as it launched fire from it mouth, heading towards Mars. Sasuke grabbed her with his one arm and jumped away.

"Thanks, Sasuke," said Mars.

"I have an idea," said Sasuke.

"Mind hurrying, it' coming at us again," said Rei.

"Mercury, can you stop him from moving," said Sasuke.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

'Mercury froze both legs of the Demon.'

"Now," said Sasuke as he drew his sword and enhancing with lighting chakra. Jumping on top of running towards its head. Then it managed to shake loose of the ice, it moved violently as it flung Sasuke off as he landed on his feet on the wall.

"Sasuke you all right?" asked a concerned Mercury.

"I'm fine," said Sasuke, "I need time to cut it's head off," he said.

"I have an idea," said Mars.

(With Naruto, Hinata, and Moon)

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUSTUS!"

A wave of Naruto clones jumped at the Demon, the Demon swiped them away with it's claws.

"That thing is strong," said Hinata looking at it with her Byakugan.

Then she saw an arrow coming towards he as she turned and destroyed it. Another volley was heading towards Hinata.

"PROTECTIVE 8 TRIGRAM 64 PALM!"

All arrows were cut, a few exploded, "Some of the arrows can explode, better be careful," thought Hinata as she spotted the archers. "Naruto, you and Sailor Moon take care of the Demon, leave the archers to me," she said as she went off to engage the archers.

"8 TRIGRAM AIR PALM!"

"Naruto will Hinata be ok?" asked Moon.

"She is fine, Sailor Moon, let's get this guy," said Naruto.

Sailor pulled her set scepter," I'm ready," said Moon as both prepared to face the massive Demon. Both had determined looks.

(Pluto and Mist Shinobi)

"WATER STYLE RAGING WAVE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

The rest of the Legionaries were wiped out, leaving the three of them panting. "Those guys are formidable," said Goro.

"Imagin these guys in huge numbers," said Koyo, "Wait one more," he said throwing a kunai at the last one between the eyes killing it.

"Good job you two," said Pluto.

"Thank you, Sailor Pluto," said Goro and Koyo bowing their heads.

(With Sasuke and Two Senshi)

"You Demon, you are an incarnation of all that it evil," said Mars, she prepared multiple sutras.

"EVIL SPIRT BE EXORCISED!"

Launching a huge volley of sutras as it was temporarily paralyzed, as it screamed in great pain. "Now Sasuke," said Mars. Sasuke came down with a Chidori enhanced sword as he sliced off the head of the demon.

"Good job Sailor Mars," said Sasuke landing on his feet the head of the demon making a crashing noise as it hit the stone ground.

"Thanks," said Mars blushing a bit.

"Well done," said Mercury.

"There still a few more of those soldiers," said Sasuke.

"Then let's go," said Mars.

(With Hinata)

"8 TRIGRAM 64 PALM!"

Hinata took down the rest of the enemies around. Then another wave appeared.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

The last wave of enemies was wiped out. "Thanks," said Hinata.

"Let's get the last one," said Koyo as everyone nodded.

(With Naruto and Moon)

The Demon launched a breath of fire seemingly incinerating Naruto, but it only was a shadow clone. Then multiple Naruto appeared with Rasengans and hit it in it's abdomen.

"RASENGANS!"

Multiple hits sent the monster falling backwards.

"Now Sailor Moon," said Naruto.

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

The attack destroyed the Demon only leaving a hulking husk on the ground. "Good job," said Naruto.

"Well done you two," said Hinata.

"Hinata you all right," said Naruto.

"That's the last of them," said Mars.

"Not quite Sailor Mars," laughed Mendacium as everyone looked at him leaning on a wll arms crossed. Red eyes blazing, "Sasuke that was a good cut, or it would be if this Demon doesn't grow two heads," laughed Mendacium. They all turned to see the Demon that Sasuke killed got up and grew two heads. "Oh, and one more thing, this Demon also goes into a berserk," he added.

"RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The shockwave of the roar from two heads shook the pyramid causing some walls to collapse sending everyone flying into walls. As everyone was grunting in some pain getting up slowly. "Once tis Demon is done with you, I shall unleash it on the nearest population," said Mendacium sadistically and began laughing.

"NO!" you will not unleash that monsters on civilians," said Naruto with vigor as he got up.

"I will not allow it," said Sailor Moon in equal to Naruto vigor as she stood summoning the Silver Crystal.

"No Sailor Moon, you might die," protested Mars.

"I must," said Moon.

"Sailor Moon, I have an idea, can you let me borrow some of the power of the Silver Crystal," suggested Naruto.

"I don't know if that's possible," said Moon.

"It'll work," said Sasuke getting up. "I'll stall," said Sasuke charging the now two headed demon.

"FIRE STYLE PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

"Sailor Moon, focus some of the energy into this," instructed Naruto as he formed a Rasengan. Sailor Moon positioned the Silver Crystal into the Rasengan. Sasuke still keeping the Two-Headed Demon distracted. Sailor Moon focused the power of the Silver Crystal into the Rasengan as it was spinning its energy. "It's ready, now." said Naruto as the Rasengan turned silver and had a crescent moon in the middle. Then Naruto began to charge the Demon. "Sasuke out of the way!" yelled Naruto Sasuke giving a nod as he got out of the way. "NOW!" as Naruto enlarged the Rasengan.

"GIANT SILVER-MOON RASENGAN!"

The attack sent the Demon Beast flying backwards with great force as it hit the wall, "UWRAH! Then it fell to the ground with a titanic thud.

Naruto landed on his feet panting, "And stay down," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Hinata.

"Naruto," said Moon all his friends rushing to his side.

"The power of that attack was astonishing," said Mercury who analyzed it.

"Good job Naruto," said Sasuke putting a thumb up, Naruto returning it.

"The powers of those two combined it unstoppable," thought Setsuna.

"Thanks for the power, Sailor Moon," said Naruto giving a thumb up.

"Your welcome," said Moon.

"Oh well, that was a waste," said Mendacium nonchalantly as he shrugged.

"Did you really think a two Demons and small army could take us down," said Sasuke.

Mendacium having no reaction as he shrugged his shoulder, "No, but it was worth a try," he said. "I still got one more card to play" laughed Mendacium as he showed his hand, an image of Deidara appearing.

"Deidara!" gasped Goro.

Deidara with a grin, "Hello, and behold my latest Master Pieces," laughed Deidara as he showed several huge clay spiders on all three pyramids making everyone gasp. "These pieces are almost the equivalent of my ultimate art," he continued to laugh. Art is an explosion!" he declared.

"You mean this was a diversion, so he could set those up" said Mars.

"You catch on, but your too late, farewell," laughed Mendacium as his image vanished.

"Everyone quick, gather around me and Naruto," said Sasuke as everyone gathered around. "Closer!" ordered Naruto.

 **Outside, top of Black Pyramids…**

Deidara began to fly away on an owl, maintaining his grin. "Heh,"

"KATSU!"

A huge explosion equivalent to a small nuclear weapon enveloped the pyramids causing them to collapse. After the explosion cleared, a huge dust cloud appeared in its place. Deidara flying away on his owl, "That is true art, it's an explosion," smiled Deidara.

A few hours passed, the sun was setting of the ruins of the pyramids now in rubble. Then a huge golden arm, armored in purple flames burst from the rubble. Arose a Golden Fox armored in Susanoo. "Just in time," said Naruto, as he looked for a spot to set everyone down. Naruto and Sasuke deactivated their powers.

"Naruto your true power is amazing," said Moon.

"So is yours," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Man, glad we survived that," said Mars.

"Anyways we have to return to get this information," said Setsuna.

"Agreed," said Sasuke.

"We will go tell Chojiro to inform everyone," said Goro.

"It was an honor to fight with you all, but we need to get back to our team," said Koyo.

"Thanks for your help you two," said Hinata and Naruto.

"Before we go, Naruto," said Goro pulling out a notebook and pen. "Could I have your autograph? It's for my little girl." Said Goro.

"Umm, sure," said Naruto signing the notebook.

"Farewell, friends," said Koyo as he and Goro shunshind away.

"They were nice guys," said Moon.

"Sailor Moon, I need to tell you now," said Pluto getting everyone's attention. "It's concerns the time of the Silver Millennium before you were born and the King," said Pluto. This made everyone eyes widened and gasp.

 **Dark Kingdom, Mendacium's Chamber…**

"Well Mendacium it seems your plan did not work," said Kabuto.

"Oh well, we will get rid of them at some point, for now let us focus on our plans," said Mendacium. "Tell me Kabuto, how are your tests going," asked Mendacium.

"I am getting mixed results, but in the right direction," said Kabuto smiling.

"Good, soon the time of the Dark Empire shall come, my Emperor shall be revived and my brother the Seven Centurions shall be reunited," said Mendacium.

* * *

 **Whew another chapter done, without further ado, here a preview of the next Chapter.**

 **"Let the Power of Youth Explode!" yelled Lee.**

 **"Loser," said Boy.**

 **"My team is the worst our coach ran out on us and the season starts in two weeks." said Riki.**

 **"That is unforgivable," said Lee.**

 **"What do you need help with exactly Lee?" asked Mako.**

 **"Children or disappearing," said Akito.**

 **Next Time Coach Lee and Thunder**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, if you have any ideas or suggestions, plz feel free to review or PM, don;t worry i won"t bite.**

 **Q Bob Out -Peace-**


	14. Chapter 13 Coach Lee and Thunder

**Hey everyone, thank you all for the support, sorry this took so long, got busy with some college papers. With this chapter over 100,000 words YEA!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Coach Lee and Thunder**

 **Leaf Mansion, Late Morning…**

Shikamaru was enjoying a nice morning, sipping some coffee, and listening to the sounds of the birds chirping outside. Then his cell phone began to ring, and he picked it up immediately. _"Hello?"_

" _Shikamaru it's Ami," said Ami._

" _Oh, hey Ami, about to take off I assume," said Shikamaru."_

" _Yes, we will be taking off soon, we should be in Japan tomorrow morning," reported Ami._

" _Did you and the team find anything?" asked Shikamaru._

" _Yes, we did, we have much to talk about," said Ami._

" _I will get everyone together," said Shikamaru._

" _Thanks, Shikamaru, so how are the injured," asked Ami._

" _Hmm, well Hana has healed up completely, Akito walking around but has yet to be cleared, Haruka is cleared, Mamoru needs about another day or two, Minako needs about another week in the sling, and Kyoji is moving again, but has yet to start walking on his own," answered Shikamaru._

" _That's good, glad to hear everyone made progress, we will see you all soon," said Ami._

" _See ya Ami," said Shikamaru and then hanging up._

"Wonder what they found out?" wondered Shikamaru as some people entered the room.

"Morning Shikamru," said Ino with Hana and Sai flanking her.

"Hey Ino," said Shikamaru.

"What was that about?" asked Ino.

"Seems Naruto and them found something in the Amazon," said Shikamaru.

"Sounds like things are escalating again," said Hana. "I better get to work, come on Sai," said Hana, but then they saw Akito walking to the front door with car keys. "Akito, where are you going?" asked Hana suspiciously making him stop and blush a bit.

"Did Sakura say you could go out?" asked Ino.

"I did," said Sakura coming out of the kitchen, "Remember Akito, no fighting," she smiled.

"Yes Sakura," said Akito about the door.

"Hold on Akito," said Hana making him turn around, "You did not say where you were going," she smiled deviously.

Akito was blushing crimson red, "I um, going to, hmm, pick up," he said sweating. "Then hang out with a friend," explained Akito suspiciously.

"I see, see ye later," smiled Hana.

"Thank you," said Akito getting ready to walk out the door.

"Say hi to Hotaru for us," said Ino smiling deviously.

"Be sure to treat her nice," said Sakura as Akito froze in place now sweating and blushing.

"Poor Akito, the girls have him right where they want him," thought Shikamaru.

Sai having a neutral expression. "Why do girls have this kind of effect on men," he thought as he pulled out a book on girls.

Akito went out and closed the front door. They all heard the Jeep as Akito drove off. The three girls were giggling. "Did you see the look on his face?" laughed Hana.

"He looked like a nervous wreck," said Ino.

"Does Akito have a lot of experience with dates?" asked Sakura.

"Whoops I forgot to advise him," said Hana. "Oh well, he's smart he'll be just fine," she said as she went up the stairs. "Got to tell Kyoji," she thought.

"By the ways, where's Lee?" asked Sakura.

"You can answer that one," said Shikamaru.

"Oh right, he's out training somewhere" said Sakura.

 **Juuban Park…**

"Let the Power of Youth Explode!" said Lee as he was jogging around the park. "If I cannot do five thousand laps around the park, then it's one thousand pushups," he declared as he kept jogging. Sweat was dripping down like rain from his face. As he turned on a path, up ahead he saw several boys surrounding another boy on the ground, he could hear some of their talking.

"Loser," said one boy.

"You should just quit your team," said another.

All the boy on the ground could do was sit with his hands on his head, taking in the insults. The boys just kept throwing more insults on him as they laughed.

"Hey!" said a voice as the boys turned to look to see a young man in green spandex with bushy brows running towards them.

"Weird man," said a boy.

"Let's scram," said another as the boys left.

Lee slid to a stop," What was that about?" he thought. Turning his attention to the boy on the ground. "Hey, you ok?" asked Lee offering his hand.

"Thank you," said the boy taking his hand, Lee helping him up.

"Who were those guys and why were they after you?" asked Lee. "Oh, my names Lee by the way," said Lee.

"My names Rikki and those guys are from Shiba Keon Junior High Soccer Team," said Rikki.

"I see, come sit with me and tell me more," said Lee interested. They both went to a bench and sat down as Rikki explained more.

"You see the team from Shiba Keon were the champions last year, and my team from Juuban Junior High were the worst team," said Rikki. "You see those guys have been picking on me and my teammates, my team is just bad, so bad that our own coach ran out on us, the season starts in a week," said Rikki. "Since we do not have a coach, our Head Master talking about canceling our season," he said sadly. "Soccer is my dream," said Rikki.

Lee was looking at the boy carefully, "He reminds me a bit of myself," thought Lee. "That is unforgivable, your own coach gave up on you, since that is the case I will be your team's new Head Coach," declared Lee putting his thumbs up, teeth sparkle.

"Umm thanks," said Rikki nervously not sure bout Lee. "But we need a coach to play at all this season," he thought. "You should see my head master then," said Rikki.

"I will, but first, I have something to do," said Lee getting up. "See you later Rikki," said Lee taking off. "I need more information," said Lee then jumped high on top of a tree. He began to look around, then he spotted two familiar girls sitting on a bench by a pond, with a large branch with brush over them. Then he began to move to there location.

Makoto and Minako were sitting on the bench relaxing after a bit of shopping. "How is your shoulder Minako?" asked Mako.

"It's getting better, I should be able to take it off soon," said Minako.

"It'll be good to see Sailor Venus is ready to fight again," said Makoto.

"Yea," nodded Minako.

"By the way, have you kissed him?" asked Makoto, making Mina blush a bit. "I mean besides the cheek," she smiled.

"Well not yet," said Minako. "What about you, you have someone yet?" asked Minako making Mako blush.

"Um, no. Most of the Shinobi are taken already, but man that Sasuke was the most handsome guy... he reminded me of my old senpai," said Makoto sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will find somebody, you never know, he might be closer then you think," said Minako trying to cheer up her friends as they heard rustling in the brush above them as a head popped out in their faces

"Makoto, Minako I need your help," said Lee popping out suddenly facing them upside down.

"EEK!" both girls exclaimed as Mako punched the guy in the face knocking him out of the tree and to the ground. Looking at the guy, both realized it was Lee, with his eyes swirling and on his back.

"Nice punch," said Lee still dazed and putting his thumbs up.

"Oh Lee, I'm so sorry," said Makoto helping him up and sitting him on the bench.

"It's all right," said Lee smiling. Then the two Senshi started to sniff as they both held their noses.

"Lee," said Minako. "You smell, how long have you been working out?" she asked.

"Oh well, since 4 AM," replied Lee. "Now that you say it," said Lee.

"Come over to my place and wash up there, and let me cook you something, it's the least I can do for hitting you out of a tree," said Makoto.

"That would be nice," said Lee.

 **Later, Makoto's Apartment…**

Steam was filling the air, warm water pounding. "Ah," thought Lee.

"Lee," called out Makoto.

"Yea!" he answered.

"I left some spare cloths for you," said Makoto.

"Thanks, Mako," said Lee.

"Lunch will be ready soon," said Makoto as she left the laundry room that connected to the bathroom. She went back to her kitchen and began chopping some vegetables. Minako was sitting on the table texting. Then giving Makoto a look, "Isn't this sweet, the wife cooking for the hard-working husband," giggled Minako.

Makoto stopped cutting and began to blush, "Hey, stop putting a romantic twist on this," she said nervously. "Even if it is," thought Mako as the sliding door opened. Lee stepped out wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, his hair was also a bit wet still. The two girls slightly blushed at the sight. "When he's not wearing the spandex, he's hot.

"Wow," thought Minako blushing slightly.

"So, what are you cooking?" asked Lee.

"Just some fried rice and vegetables, hope your hungry," said Makoto.

"Thank you," said Lee sitting down.

A few minutes later, Mako laid some food down, "Thanks for the food," said Lee picking up some chop sticks and taking a bite. The two girls waited in anticipation as a tense moments past, as they heard a gulp of a swallow. "Delicious!" yelled Lee in excitement as he started to dig in rapidly.

"He eats like Usagi," thought Makoto.

"He has an appetite," thought Minako.

"So, Lee, you wanted some help with something?" asked Makoto as Lee stopped eating for a moment.

"Wonder if it's a date?" thought Minako.

"Can you two tell me about soccer," said Lee.

The two girls say there for moment, "Oh soccer is a popular sport around here, eleven players from each team take the field an attempt to kick a ball in a goal," explained Makoto.

"You can only use your feet unless you're the goalie," said Minako.

"Why so interested in soccer suddenly Lee?" asked Makoto.

"Well, you see I meet this kid named Rikki who goes to Juuban Junior High and his teams getting bullied by last year's champions from Shiba Keon," said Lee. "I wish to coach them, because their coach gave up on them," he added. "I want to show them the power of youth," said Lee determined.

"His determination reminds me of my old senpai," thought Mako slightly blushing.

"There she goes again," thought Minako. "That is horrible," said Minako.

"I say go for it Lee," said Makoto. "I'll help anyway I can," she added.

"I would help, but my shoulder still needs healing," said Minako.

"Thank you for the information and the meal," said Lee. "I'm going to apply, LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" yelled Lee with vigor as he ran out of the apartment.

The two girls sweat dropped, "Man he's fast," said Makoto.

"Did he just forget his cloths," said Minako.

"Oh my, Minako your heading to Leaf Mansion, later right?" asked Makoto.

"Sure, I can take it back," said Minako.

"Thanks Mina," said Makoto.

 **La Café, Late Afternoon…**

A good atmosphere was in the air as a new young couple was enjoying a coffee together. Akito was taking a sip of coffee, "Got to say Hotaru, you picked a good place," complimented Akito making Hotaru blush a bit.

"Thanks, how are your injuries?" asked Hotaru.

"There fine, I could've been cleared today, but Sakura wants one more day, though she's allowed me light training," said Akito. "Thank you for asking," he said.

"That's good," said Hotaru. "Akito?" asked Hotaru a bit shy.

"Yes?" said Akito softly.

"Could you help me with my chakra?" asked Hotaru.

"Sure, I'll help" smiled Akito making Hotaru smile. "Anyways, it's getting late, how about I give you a lift home," offered Akito as he got up followed by Hotaru.

As both walked out after paying, Hotaru felt a hand grab hers as she realized it was Akito's hand. "I will say I had fun," smiled Akito making Hotaru blush. Both not realizing across the street on the second floor they were being watched.

(Across the Street)

"My, they are cute together," said Michiru.

"He's ok," said Haruka.

"Let's get home before they do," said Michiru.

"Relax I know a shortcut," smiled Haruka.

 **Leaf Mansion, Morning…**

The front door opened as the group has returned from there trip. "Man, that was a long flight," said Naruto a bit tired.

"Good to see you all back," said Shikamaru coming up to the front door with Mamoru.

"Mamoru!" said an excited Usagi running to embrace him.

"Usako," smiled Mamoru as he accepted her embrace.

"How are your injures, Mamoru?" asked Usagi.

"He's fine now," said Sakura coming down the stairs. "Sasuke!" yelled Sakura running up to him.

"Sakura," smiled Sasuke.

"We can have a reunion later, right now we got a meeting," stated Shikamaru.

"Let's get going," said Rei.

"Setsuna has something to tell us all," said Ami.

"We're coming too," said Hana walking down with Kyoji and Akito. Hana and Akito supported Kyoji walking down the stairs.

"Akito, Hana, Kyoji," said Usagi excited to see them well.

"Hey Usagi," smiled Kyojj.

"How are there injuries Sakura?" asked Ami.

"Hana and Akito have made full recoveries, Kyoji is moving but I expect him to be ready in another week," said Sakura.

"I see," smiled Ami. "Let's get going everyone," said Ami as everyone went to the living room where everyone stood waiting in anticipation.

Setsuna took a seat with all eyes on her as the tension of wonder and curiosity filled the air. "Hey where Lee?" asked Makoto.

"Right here," said Lee popping out from the hallway as everyone looked at him. The Shinobi then realized in shock that he was wearing short pants, white t-shirts, whistle, and a cap.

"What, the spandex has come off," thought Kyoji.

"Impossible," thought Naruto.

"I don't believe it," thought Akito.

"He not wearing the outfit," thought Ino.

"A miracle," thought Sakura. "Tenten would want to see this," she thought.

Hana, Hinata, and Sai just stared.

Sasuke did not care but was in some curiosity.

"Lee why are you dressed like that?" asked Shikamaru in wonder.

"After this meeting I got to coach a soccer team," said Lee giving the wait what looks on everyone's faces except Minako and Makoto.

"I see, ok let's begin," said Shikamaru not wanting anymore interruptions as everyone turned to look at Setsuna. "You had something important to tell us," he said.

"You mentioned something about the King, my father," said Usagi.

"Yes, princess. To start, I should tell you his name: your father's name was Hyperion, and he was the last king of the Silver Millennium," said Setsuna. "Long ago, before all of you were born and I was only a little girl, the King came to my world with a great army, and with the Silver Crystal, to gather more volunteers to go beyond the borders of our Solar System to fight the Dark Empire." She paused to take a sip of tea. "After a few days, he left with his great army and four champions, but... he never returned. None of those men did," she finished, leaving the room with a sorrowful silence.

"Who was this Dark Empire?" asked Sasuke.

"The Dark Empire was an Empire of great evil, they had gone about conquering many parts of the galaxy and were fast approaching the Silver Millennium, I do not know much about them, but I do know that King Hyperion did not want to wait for them to come at our borders, he decided to take a great army, along with Four Champions, and attacked first," explained Setsuna.

"Who were the Four Champions?" asked Rei in wonder.

"They were great warriors from Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter," explained Setsuna. "They were the strongest warriors in the armies from each planet, but they also possessed the Four Inner Talismans," she said making the four Inners eyes widened.

"Wait you mean we had Talismans," said Minako.

"Why did they take them?" asked Ami.

"Everything was needed for the war effort, you see those four Talismans also can summon a powerful weapon called the Sword of Selene," said Setsuna.

"How powerful was this sword?" asked Mamoru.

"It was one of the most powerful weapons against the forces of darkness, no shadow could ever obscure it's light, but not only that," said Setsuna.

"There more?" wondered Kyoji.

"Yes, for you see the Sword of Selene had a small opening in between the hilt and guard to place the Silver Crystal in, and this made it even more powerful, the ultimate weapon of the Silver Millennium," said Setsuna as everyone say in awe by this new information.

"If I may ask," said Shikamaru. "If King Hyperion took the Silver Crystal, how did it end up back in the Silver Millennium?" he asked.

"The war went on for five years, we did get messages as far as I can remember, but then the messages ceased, and then like a shooting star the Silver Crystal returned to the Moon, it was not a good sign, Queen Serenity knew what it meant," said Setsuna sadly.

"So, this enemy we are facing right now, are they the Dark Empire?" asked Haruka.

"Most likely yes by this point," said Setsuna.

"There are still many unanswered questions," said Michiru. "So, what else did you find in the Black Pyramids princess?" she asked.

"Naruto it's better if you explain," said Usagi giving it to Naruto.

"Inside the black pyramids, we found an underground chamber with a jutsu seal- a seal used by my father, mother, and teacher. My father, the Fourth Hokage, said that these men spoke of the Dark Empire rising again, and that Tormentor and Doom Knight's true names are Saeva and Mendacium," said Naruto.

"Really, that's their names," said Akito.

"Is there more Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, in the pyramid we also found an archway that seemed to be once a portal that connected our world to this one, though now its destroyed when Deidara blew up the Black Pyramids," explained Naruto. Everyone was now in silence as they took in all the information.

"Ok... so we have the Dark Empire, Dark Kingdom, Bijuu, Akatsuki, and Kabuto to deal with. The question now is how they fit together," stated Shikamaru with a sigh. "Another mess to clean up..."

"What are their plans?" wondered Michiru.

"No idea," said Rei.

"We should be ready for anything," said Artemis.

"I'm always ready," said Naruto. "No matter what comes, we will win," he said smiling.

"Right Naruto, we will beat it together," said Usagi as everyone smiled in agreement.

"We will have to find the enemy base, so I shall leave to find it," said Sasuke.

"Wait Sasuke, do you have to go now," said Sakura disappointed.

"Come on Sasuke at least stick around for lunch," said Naruto.

Sasuke thought about it and smiled. "Hmph, all right," said Sasuke.

"We could use a break, I'm going to go type this information and send it to the Kage and teams, then we will get going," said Shikamaru leaving.

"Well I got a few hours before practice, a meal sound fantastic," said Lee putting his thumbs up.

"By the ways, can it be Ramen, I haven't had good Ramen in days," said Naruto sadly. "Akito, do you know any good Ramen places?" asked Naruto.

"Ramen would sound good," said Usagi with stomach growling.

"Well I do know this place called Imperial Noodles," said Akito smiling.

"Then that's where we will go," declared Naruto.

"Oh Naruto," thought Hinata.

 **Imperial Noodles…**

The Shinobi and Senshi sat in a large round table as the noodles came out, Usagi and Naruto wolfing down noodles like crazy. "This is good," said Naruto.

"This stuff is great" said Usagi.

"I think I will go for another bowl," said Naruto.

"So, will I," said Usagi.

"I swear those two could be long lost sister and brother," thought Rei.

"ATTENTION CUSTOMERS!" yelled a voice getting the attention of the whole restaurant. "I am Chef Yoshi, proud owner and Head Chef of Imperial Noodles, to celebrate five years of good business, I am hosting a contest," he declared happily.

"What kind of contest?" asked Naruto excited.

"Is it food?" asked Usagi.

"Yes, it is, young lady, whoever can eat the most bowls of Ramen, will get free Ramen for a year at this place, so raise your hands if you wish to compete. With that several customers including Usagi and Naruto raised their hands. No on at there table noticing a third was competing at there table. "Let us begin," declared Yoshi as servers brought bowls to the contestants. Everyone was waiting in anticipation. "GO!" declared Yoshi with vigor, pointing his finger up.

Naruto and Usagi sent a glare at one another as they began eating Ramen at a fast pace, the Senshi and Shinobi watching in disbelief as both were wolfing down noodles, as soon as they were done, server nearby by would put down another. "Hotaru you sure she the heir to the Silver Millennium?" asked Akito watching Usagi wolfing down the Ramen.

"She is, though sometimes I wonder that too when she's like this," smiled Hotaru.

"Astonishing, that's the power of youth," said Lee.

"Man, those two aren't backing down," said Makoto as everyone continued to watch. They were both on there tenth bowls.

"Man, if Choji was here, he would be in this," thought Shikamaru.

"Usako," thought Mamoru a bit embarrassed.

"Ino, when this is over, want to um, get some ice cream or something?" asked Sai.

Ino was blushing slightly by the suddenness, "Sure," she said making Sai smile.

Sasuke just kept staring but was not surprised, "Idiots," he thought.

"Who's got the edge I wonder?" asked Kyoji.

"They both appeared to be even," said Ami.

"They are on there twenty fifth bowls," said Hana.

The two blonds were going at it with everything they have as customers around the restaurant began to drop out of the contest one by one. Then after the thirty fifth bowl, Usagi collapsed on the table, "Uh I cannot eat anymore," said Usagi.

"Hah," said Naruto finishing his thirty sixth bowl. "No one else around, just going to eat a few more bowls," thought Naruto as he continued to gulp down more bowls.

"Looks like Usagi's done," said Kyoji.

"Yep," said Rei.

"I better prepare some stomach medicine later," said Sakura. Naruto continued to wolf down more bowls then finally he finished at thirty-nine bowls and collapsed on the table. "That should do it dattebyo," said Naruto. "Sorry Usagi, but I win," he declared grinning.

"Um Naruto," called out Hinata. His head on the table as he turned it towards him. His eyes widened as he noticed that Hinata was not only in the contest but was on her forty second bowl. No one even noticed she was even competing.

"Hinata!" said a surprised Naruto.

"Whoa Hinata," said Hana.

"Impressive stomach," said Kyoji.

"Guess she can eat more than Usagi and Naruto," said Makoto.

"The Contest is over!" yelled Yoshi. Then he walked over to Hinata and grabbed her hand and raised it high. "WE HAVE WINNER!" yelled an enthusiastic Chef Yoshi. Hinata blushing in a bit of embarrassment.

"Um Hinata, your going to share right?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, Naruto" said Hinata.

"Well this is over, Hotaru, want to go to your favorite Café?" asked Akito.

"No, how about smoothies," said Hotaru.

"Fine with me," said Akito.

"Well I got some more work at the Mansion," said Shikamaru.

"I'll come also," said Ami.

(Outside the Restaurant)

The big group were gathered outside as the afternoon was going by. "I'll help Kyoji back to the Mansion," said Minako.

"We will see you all round," said Haruka walking off to her car with Michiru.

"Sasuke, do you really have to go?" asked Sakura sadly.

"Yes, we need to find the enemy base as soon as possible, I am getting close, I'll call you all as soon as I find it," said Sasuke. "And Sakura," he said getting her attention. He proceeded to poke her in the forehead, making her blush slightly. "Until next time," he smiled as he shun shinned away.

"Bye Sasuke," said Naruto.

"I'm off to the first practice," said Lee as he took off in a dust cloud.

"Wait Lee, I'm coming also," said Makoto going after him.

"How about a walk in the park," said Usagi dragging Mamoru away.

Rei now standing alone pondering, "Sigh, guess it's back to the shrine," said Rei walking towards Hikawa Shrine. "I know I'll check out some of those scrolls Akito and them gave us," she thought smiling.

 **Juuban Junior High School, Soccer Field…**

It was a cloudy day with no breeze as several young teens were stretching out preparing for practice. "Yo Rikki, you sure our new coach is going to show up?" asked Eizo.

"He will," said Rikki, "I hope," he thought.

"What's the point, we are going to lose anyways," said Banri.

"Oh, shut up Banri, that's the kind of attitude we don't need," said Jin.

"It is kind of hopeless Jin, I mean those guys from Shiba Keon took out our goalie Motsuo," said Reo. "By the way, hey Motsuo how's your leg?" he asked concerned.

"It's fine, though I will be out for half the season," said Motsuo sadly.

"He might as well be out for the rest of the season," said Soji coldly.

"Hey, take that back Soji," said an angered Takashi.

"Want to go," said Soji smirking.

"Come on guys no fighting," said Rikki.

"Stay out of this Rikki, Soji asking for it," said Takashi." I'm going to kick your ass," said Takashi charging.

"Let's go then," said Soji charging as well. As the boys watched in no surprise seeing them go at it, but then a dirt cloud came running in coming between them. Both came to a halt, "Who are you?" asked Soji.

"I am your coach," said Lee. "I can see you two have attitudes, give me twenty-five laps around this field," said Lee sternly as both boys stared at him. "Now," he said sternly. Both boys gave in and began to run laps around the field.

"Lee, oh sorry, Coach Lee, you've arrived," said Rikki coming up as well as the rest of the team.

"I always keep my promises," said Lee putting his thumbs up. He put out a clipboard. "When I call your names, please say you're here," said Lee. "Rikki, Jin, Takashi, Soji, Eizo, Banri, Reo, Zenjiro, Yuta, Umeji, Gaku, and Asao.

"Present," replied the boys in unison.

"Here," said Takashi running by.

"Here," said Soji running by.

"All right, I am Coach Lee your new coach and today we will start with some exercises," said Lee. "Then we will…" Lee was saying then realizing he has yet to completely understand soccer, "Darn it, what do I do," thought Lee. "What positions do you all play?" asked Lee.

"Striker," said Rikki.

"Striker also," said Yuta.

"Defender," said Jin.

"Midfielder," said Eizo.

"Striker," said Asao.

"Midfielder," said Reo.

"Defender," said Soji running by panting.

"Midfielder," said Takashi also running by getting tired out.

"Defender" said Umeji.

"Midfielder," said Gaku.

"Striker," said Banri.

"Defender," said Zenjiro.

"Goalie," said Motsuo walking up with his crutches.

"Oh, you must be Motsuo, you did not have to be here today, due to your injury," said Lee.

"Coach I here to support my team," said Motsuo.

"I see, very well," said Lee. "All right I want everyone to start running laps," said Lee blowing his whistle as everyone did as they were told. "This way I can understand their stamina," thought Lee. "Now I need to understand this game," thought Lee.

"Lee!" called a familiar voice as Lee turned to see Makoto running up.

"Oh Makoto, why are you here?" asked Lee.

"To give the new coach some help," said Makoto.

"I see, thank you," said Lee.

"So, what do we got?" asked Makoto.

"Well could you tell me more about the job of the positions in soccer?" asked Lee.

"Sure. The positions are Striker, Midfielder, Defenders, and Goalie. The job of a Striker is to take the ball into the enemy territory and attempt to get goals," explained Makoto. "Midfielders are to stay in the middle of the field but are supposed to do a bit of both offense and defense. Then there are the Defenders whose job is to defend your side of the field and to prevent goals by the other team and to get it back for the Midfielders and Strikers. Last we have the Goalie- they are the ones who guard the goal line and they are the last line of defense," said Makoto.

"Hm, I see," said Lee getting it.

"Your testing out their stamina I see," said Makoto.

"Yes, by the looks of it, that boy Rikki has a lot of it," said Lee looking into his clipboard, flipping pages to stats. "Hmm…"

"What does it say Lee?" asked Makoto.

"He scores a lot, but he loses the ball as much as he scores," said Lee.

"Ball protection," said Makoto.

Lee and Makoto began checking more stats, and looking at the players, and noticed Banri was falling behind as well as some others. "Makoto, there one more thing I want to see," said Lee blowing his whistle get all the player's attention. "All right we are going to have a practice game," announced Lee. "I want Rikki, Soji, Takashi, Yuta, Jin, and Gaku, and the other team will be Umeji, Banri, Zenjiro, Reo, Asao, and Eizo.

The teams got in their respective positions except Zenjiro and Jin, who played goalie for the sake of practice. Rikki won the toss decided to kickoff first, observing the other side he saw them spread tightly around the goal with Asao and Banri in front of him. "Ok straight through he thought," he kicked off an attempted to go straight through but then Banri intercepted the ball and began going down the field with the opposing Midfields and Strikers in pursuit. Banri passed it to Asao as he tried and manage to get a goal.

"Nice one Asao," said Banri panting.

"Nice going Takashi, you let him slip by you like always," scoffed Soji.

"Like you did a better job," said Takashi firing back.

"That's enough, back to practice!" yelled Makoto. With that the boys continued to play, as the practice game wore on, Banri was getting tired going up and down the field. Rikki managed to score a goal but lost the ball too many times. Soji and Takashi kept glaring and continued having remarks for one another. Everyone else seemed to have confidence issues or stamina.

After about half an hour, Lee blew the whistle, the score 3-3, "Ok that was good practice we will meet again soon," said Lee. Everyone began to leave and pack their gear.

"Hey Lee, are you doing anything?" asked Makoto. "I'm going to meet the girls at Hikawa Shrine," she said. "Want to join me?" she asked.

"Sure, got to lot to talk about from what I observed," said Lee in thought.

 **Hikawa Shrine…**

Evening was approaching as the five Senshi and Lee were sitting around a table. "So how did practice go?" asked Minako.

"Pretty good, but so much work to be done and we only have six more days to prepare," answered Makoto.

"The players themselves are not bad boys," said Lee. "They do posses some level of talent," he added.

"What kind of problems exactly," asked Rei.

"Well from what I've observed today, Rikki loves to attack, but tends to take on too many at once, ball security is also an issue," said Lee. "He's overconfident."

"Soji and Takashi get at each other all the time, me and Lee had to break them up at least five times," said Makoto.

"Banri has stamina issues as a striker, however I think I'm going to ask him to switch to defender, so he won't have to run all over the field," said Lee.

"Very few examples of teamwork also," said Makoto. "Reo seems to have no belief in himself," she added.

"Eizo wants to lead, but does not speak for it," said Lee.

"To sum up the rest and our last major problem, everyone else has either confidence or stamina issues and we need a goalie," said Makoto.

"Sounds like you two had it rough," said Rei.

"Yea, but I'm up for the challenge," said Lee.

"Lee if I may ask, how come you don't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?" asked Rei getting his attention.

"I simply don't have the talent for them," said Lee making everyone surprised. "So, I focused everything in Taijutsu and it was thanks to my hard work and Gai sensei that I became a splendid Shinobi," said Lee.

"So why do you want to help the soccer team?" asked Usagi.

"Because I want them to believe in themselves and that hard work can overcome natural talent," said Lee. "But anyways I'm going to head back to Leaf Mansion, I'll see you around," said Lee getting up.

"Wait Lee, before you go," said Ami taking something out of her pack. "Take this," said Ami handing him a book on soccer.

Lee taking the book a took a quick look through, "This will be of great help, thanks Ami your awesome," said Lee as he took off.

"Hard work can overcome natural talent," said Usagi.

"There is truth in what he says Usagi," said Ami.

"If only that would appear in her grades," said Rei giggling.

"Rei!" shouted Usagi as Rei was giggling. Usagi stuck out her tongue as Rei did the same.

"There they go again," said Makoto.

"I would hope they would put that behind them by now," said Minako.

"Some things never change," said Ami.

"Hey Minako, how's your shoulder?" asked Ami.

"Sakura said I should be able to take it off in a few days," said Minako.

"That's good news," said Makoto.

"Got to say, the ability these Shinobi have still unbelievable," said Rei pulling out a scroll. "Get this, it says the 1st Hokage of the Hidden Leaf was known as the God of Shinobi and with his Wood Style Ninjutsu could create an entire forest." said Rei making everyone's eyes widened.

"Really," said Ami.

"That's awesome," said Makoto.

"I know, I could read these scrolls all day," said Rei.

"So, could I, listen to this one," said Ami picking up a scroll, "It says Naruto and Sasuke defeated the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya, the very founder of chakra in a battle that saved the Ninja World," said Ami.

"Those two must be really strong," said Minako.

"Yea, though I always found Naruto to be friendlier," said Usagi.

"So Mako, have you unlocked your chakra yet?" asked Rei.

"Not yet, its hard," said Makoto.

"I believe we can all unlock it someday, it will take time," said Ami.

"Will you all be training soon?" asked Makoto.

"Yea, we will all be training with the Shinobi at Leaf Mansion tomorrow," said Rei.

"Just some advice, be careful, those Shinobi are tough," advised Makoto.

"We'll be ready," said Rei.

"Enough about training, I got something else, hey Minako," said Usagi snickering a bit getting her attention.

"Yes?" wondered Minako.

"I heard you took Kyoji to your house the other day, an that you two were alone," said Usagi deviously making her blush.

"Really, so what were you two doing?" asked Makoto.

"Uh," blushed Minako as she was heating up with blush. "Nothing, he just wanted to see where I lived," said Minako waving her hands.

"Really," said Rei.

"Let's leave her at that," said Ami giving Minako some relief.

"Yes, let's order some takeout," said Makoto.

"I'm starving," said Usagi.

"How can you be starving after eating all those bowls of Ramen," said Rei.

"Her stomach must be like bottomless pit," said Makoto.

 **Leaf Mansion, Next Morning…**

Hotaru was walking up the stairs towards Akito room, he was late for practice. She came upon the room and knocked on the door. "Yes?" said Akito behind a door.

"Akito it's Hotaru, practice is about to start, can I come in?" asked Hotaru.

"Sure, come in." said Akito. Hotaru opened the door and then she was in wonder. Her eyes a bit widened as she saw pictures of kids on Akito's wall as he was looing at them. "Akito what are those pictures?" asked Hotaru. Akito turning his head to face her.

"You've heard about the number of children disappearing lately?" asked Akito.

"I heard it mentioned on the news," said Hotaru as she gasped. "You mean all those pictures are the ones that are missing, there are so many," she said.

"Yes, and I find it suspicious, but so far Shikamaru told me to leave it to the authorities, yet I cannot just sit by and watch," said Akito. "I would ask Naruto, but he is busy right now with the Senshi," said Akito.

"Then I'll help you," said Hotaru.

"You will," said Akito a bit in disbelief. Then Hotaru went up to hug him.

Akito returned the embrace. "I told you I would help you with all your burdens," said Hotaru.

"All right, then you would not mind joining me tonight?" asked Akito.

"Are you asking me out," said Hotaru wondering putting a blush on his face.

"Well, I guess that would be yes," said Akito.

"Sure," said Hotaru smiling.

"Well let's get to training then," said Akito as they both proceed out of the room towards the back yard.

(Back Yard)

A cloudy day was upon the backyard as Sailor Moon, Uranus, Mercury, Mars, and Pluto with hands together began to search for their chakra within themselves. In front of them stood Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, and Hana. Lee and Makoto left to do some light jogging together. Minako was sitting with Kyoji on the patio with Michiru. Sakura was standing by with Luna and Artemis. Minako was staring hard at them in anticipation. "You want to be out there again," said Kyoji.

"I do what about you Kyoji?" asked Minako.

"Of course, I do," said Kyoji.

"You two will be back soon, only a few more days," said Sakura. As they all heard the door open to see Akito and Hotaru coming out.

"Well look who's joining in," said Kyoji smiling.

"Hey Kyoji, how are you holding up?" asked Akito.

"Well, you and Hotaru training today?" giggled Kyoji.

"I think it's nice that your helping her out," said Minako making the two of them blush slightly.

"Um, Hotaru let's get to practice shall we," said Akito grabbing Hotaru hand gently pulling her along.

 **Tokyo Streets…**

Lee and Makoto were jogging down the side walk through the breeze, seat coming down from there faces. Makoto began to tire a bit, "That's it Mako, LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" declared Lee. After about another half hour they both came to a stop and sat on a bench drinking some water.

"Well Lee, how do we need to fix this team, I mean our biggest position issue is goalie, everyone else needs either team work, technique, ball protection, and some issues are just something that just needs to be made up," said Makoto.

"I can get the teamwork thing down and help with technique, as for goalie we will just have to have tryouts on who is the best out of what we got," said Lee.

"I'll help Rikki with ball protection, we also need to address the fighting between Soji and Takashi," said Makoto.

"Right, well I better get going, I see you at the soccer field later," said Lee.

"Same, going to freshen up a bit first," said Makoto.

 **Leaf Mansion…**

(Backyard)

Naruto made a whole bunch of clones sending them against the Senshi all day long.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

More clones appeared charging the Senshi.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Many clones were defeated, "That was good, but still nothing new," said Shikamaru.

"We can keep going," said Uranus panting a bit.

"Ok," said Naruto as he summoned more clones.

(With Akito and Hotaru)

The sound of metal was in the air as Saturn and Akito were clashing blades. Then Glaive and sword were locked both staring at one another intently. "Anything yet?" asked Akito.

"No," said Saturn, "Maybe you should up the danger," suggested Saturn.

"You sure, I don't want to hurt you by accident," said Akito.

"I'll be fine I can take it," smiled Saturn.

With a nod, Akito broke the lock and backed away.

"ICE STYLE ICE PILLAR!"

"Wait what!" said Saturn as a pillar came out from under he feet fast launching her high into the air. "WAAAA!"

"EH, I overdid it! I'm coming Saturn!" yelled Akito putting away his sword and jumping high into the air catching Saturn bridal style. "You ok?" asked Akito concerned,

"I'm fine," said Saturn smiling giving Akito relief.

"My," said Michiru sitting at the nearby patio sipping tea with everyone else. "That was a good catch," said Michiru smiling deviously. Saturn and Akito began to realize the situation they were in, both faces blushed red.

"Um, you can put me down now," said Saturn.

"Oh, right," said Akito putting her down.

Meanwhile with the other Senshi Uranus and Pluto were facing down the Naruto clones.

"Come on, is that all you got," taunted a Naruto clone.

"Now take this," said another clone as bunch of them launched a volley of Kunai and Shruiken at Uranus. Uranus was tired out with her talisman out, then she felt something within start to burn. Waving her space sword.

"HURRICANE SLASH!"

A powerful slicing wind was unlashed as it deflected all the incoming projectiles. The Shinobi and Senshi were in all.

"Well done," said Naruto the real one. Little did the group know, more was coming.

"UNDERWORLD PULSE!"

A circular garnet colored beam of energy destroyed a group a clone. Pluto then realized more clones were coming around her. Naruto was about to tell them to stop, but something unexpected happened, from her Garnet Rod, a wave of energy was sent out and hitting the area, the Naruto clones that were attacking soon were slowing down putting everyone at awe.

"Interesting," said Shikamaru rubbing his chin. "It seems you've unlocked not only a chakra-based attack, but a new ability as well," said Shikamaru.

"It seems I can slow down time in particular radius," said Pluto.

"Pluto that's amazing," said Uranus.

"Our theory seems to be coming true," said Hana.

"I say we call it," said Naruto as the remaining clones vanished.

"Guess that it for the day," said Mercury as the Senshi began to return to civilian forms.

"I have to find a way to unlock my chakra," said Rei.

"This was hard," said Usagi.

"Don't worry Usagi, I believe you will unlock your chakra, I believe in you," said Naruto giving his foxy grin.

"Thanks Naruto," smiled Usagi.

"Let's all go inside for now for some refreshments," suggested Ino.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Sakura as everyone began to go inside.

 **Juuban Middle, Soccer Field…**

Lee and Makoto had all the boys trying out for Goalie hoping to find any signs of hidden talent, but so far it was not going well. "Man, this is tough," said Makoto watching the boys kicking ball after ball in as if the Banri was not even there.

"Guess we are going to have to pick he best out of all of them," said Lee.

"Excuse me," said an unknown voice as Lee and Mako turned to the source as they saw a young woman wearing a diplomatic garb and had a young boy walking alongside her.

"Good day Mrs., something we can help you with?" asked Makoto as she noticed an English accent in her Japanese.

"My name is Eleanor Phillips, Ambassador from the United Kingdom," said Eleanor introducing herself. Lee noticed nearby several men in black suits and sunglasses. "My son Lewis will be attending this school and wishes to play soccer, is it too late to join?" asked Eleanor.

"I see," said Lee as he looked at the boy.

The young man meets Lee's gaze, "Ello, my name is Lewis Philips," he said introducing himself in a strong English accent mixed with his Japanese words. Extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Lee shaking the young man's hand.

"So, what can you do?" asked Makoto.

"I'm a great Goalie, but I can do midfielder also if you'd like," said Lewis. "I just want to play," said Lewis.

"Goalie you say," said Makoto looking to Lee as he gave a nod of approval. "Do you have your gear?" asked Makoto.

"I do Miss, said Lewis.

"Then go stand in the goal," said Lee.

The other boys were looking at the foreigner wearily. "This guy," said Banri.

"He is not taking Matsuo spot," said Reo ready to make him look bad.

"This guy shy when it comes to new people, but he is confident in his ability," said Lee observing Lewis as he stepped up to the goal. Reo stepped forth ready to make him look bad, as he ran and kicked the ball hard as it went flying towards the upper right corner. "Goal!" thought Reo. Then in a good speed Lewis jumped and blocked the goal putting everyone in amazement.

"That was good," thought Lee.

"Impressive," said Makoto.

"That was a fluke," thought Takashi as he stepped up to kick a ball in the lower left and Lewis dived and caught it.

"Come on lads, is that all you all got," said Lewis in a mixed of English and Japanese words. He was challenging his new teammates possibly. The other boys were getting infuriated as they all lined up and began kicking balls. Again, and again the ball was either kicked away or blocked.

The whistle blew, "All right that's enough," said Lee as he ran up to Lewis. "Good job, welcome to the team" said Lee giving his thumbs up. Lewis smiled at this.

"Thanks coach," said Lewis.

"So, is he on the team?" said Eleanor to Makoto.

"He is, we have another practice tomorrow since we recently ourselves came together, a game in a few days also," explained Makoto.

"I see, thank you," said Eleanor.

"All right everyone we shall call practice for today, we meet here again," said Lee as everyone was dismissed. All the boys giving Lewis a glare.

"Great," thought Banri, all the other guys having similar thoughts of the new guy.

Lewis was walking back to his mum, "Hey," said a voice getting his attention. "My name is Sato Rikki," he said extending his hand. "Welcome," he added.

"Thanks Rikki, see you tomorrow," said Lewis making Lee smile. Eleanor and her son walked to their black car with a Union Jack upfront and drove off. The players left leaving Mako and Lee alone.

"Well our goalie issue was fixed," said Makoto glad that some luck came in finally.

"Yes, and good job with Rikki today on his ball protection," said Lee.

"Thanks Lee thought now with Lewis I noticed the guys did not seem to like him much, they going to have to get used to him," said Makoto.

"Agreed, but we can use a fresh confident face around here," said Lee.

"Your right, anyways I'll see you tomorrow," said Makoto.

"Why don't I walk you home?" asked Lee.

With a slight blush. "Sure," said Mako.

 **Leaf Mansion, Night…**

Shikamaru was sitting on his bed when his phone buzzed. Taking out his phone, it was a text from someone.

 _I have arrived in Cario, Egypt. I will be in Japan in a few days to deliver an important message to Sailor Moon._

 _Can't you just send a message by scroll? texted Shikamaru._

 _No, things like this are better by person, also a request. He replied._

 _What kind of request? texted Shikamaru._

 _I wish to meet Sailor Moon and her Sesnhi myself, I wish to se what they are like. He replied._

 _I see, texted Shikamaru._

 **Juuban Junior, Soccer Field….**

A cloudy mild temperature day was on the field as the boys seem to have a new reinvigorated spirit compared to the last few practices. "That it Rikki, protect that ball!" yelled Makoto. "Keep it up everyone," she added.

"Let the Power of Youth Explode!" yelled an excited Lee. As practice continued, they were being watched from the shadows.

"So, this is what Lee has been doing," said Akito.

"That awesome," said Naruto.

"I think those two would make a good couple," said Ino making the other two Shinobi stare at her.

"Anyways let's get those groceries," said Akito shun shinning away followed by Naruto and Ino.

Lee blew the whistle and brought everyone in, "All right the game is in a few days, while a lot of you have improved, we still got much to do, for now practice is over, Takashi and Soji, I wish to talk to both you," said Lee as the two boys remained with Lee and Makoto. Lee took Soji and Makoto took Takashi.

"Soji you mind telling me what is going on with you and Takashi?" asked Makoto.

Takashi having his head down then spoke, "Soji is a showoff and thinks he is the best, it was because of him that many players went passed him, leaving the Goalie hanging," said Takashi.

(With Lee)

"You should tell me what's going on Soji," demanded Lee.

"Takashi is only in it for the glory, and always leaves my side exposed," said Soji.

Lee stood there thinking for a moment, "Well I need you two to make up, otherwise you two won't see the field this week," warned Lee making Soji eyes widened.

"Ok," he said softly agreeing to the terms.

(With Makoto)

Takashi walked away from Makoto thinking about what she said about not playing. "So Mako, is he going to make up with Soji?" asked Lee.

"I think so, what about Soji?" asked Makoto.

"I think he will, but I can't help think about that it's something else," said Lee.

"I believe it is, but as long as they keep it off the field," said Makoto.

"Agreed," said Lee.

"Hey coach," said Rikki running up to them with Lewis.

"Ah Rikki, something you need?" asked Lee.

"I saw that you two were talking to Soji and Takashi, you did not get this information from me but," said Rikki as he paused. "Those two were good friends until they fought over the same girl, or at least that's what I've heard," he explained.

"Hm, that would make more sense," thought Makoto.

"So, Lewis, are you adjusting well?" asked Lee.

"I am coach I look forward to the game, I'm going to prove to my teammates that I belong, as you say, LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" declared Lewis.

"That's the spirit," said Lee putting his thumbs up.

"Anyways coach I'm going to go hangout with Rikki," said Lewis as both left.

"Well see you tomorrow," said Lee and his stomach was growling.

"Come to my place, I'll cook you something," said Makoto.

"Can you make curry?" asked Lee.

"The best," said Makoto.

"Then let's go," declared an excited Lee.

 **Dark Kingdom…**

Queen Beryl was sitting upon her throne with Nephrite in front of her with a new plan. "What is your plan Nephrite?" asked Beryl.

"My Queen I have infected a Coach at this week's game, he will be able to gather the energy we need," said Nephrite.

"Excellent," said Beryl.

"Your majesty, if I may suggest, I would like to see Kimimaro off with Nepehrite," said Kabuto appearing.

"Very well," said Beryl. "Kabuto where are the other Akatsuki?" asked Beryl.

"They are currently gathering more Shinobi for our plans," said Kabuto.

"I see," said Beryl smiling as everyone dismissed.

(Mendacium's Chamber)

Kabuto opened the door to Mendacium's to see him and Saeva experimenting with spells and weapons. Mendacium turning around, "Ah, Kabuto, how is your new research going?" he asked.

"It's making progress, but I have yet to get the result I want," said Kabuto. "Does the Dark Kingdom suspect anything?" he asked.

"No, everything going according to plan, all we have to do now is get a sample of nine tails chakra, once we do that, we still need to decide on what to do with the Dark Kingdom," said Kabuto with a confident smirk.

"Perhaps we can go with your coup Mendacium," suggested Saeva.

With his red eyes glowing, "Tempting and fun, but I have a better idea," said Mendacium.

 **Juuban Junior High, Soccer Field Day of the Game…**

(Locker Room)

Coach Lee and his team were in the locker room ready to go for their first game against the Champion team from Shiba Keon. "Makoto they are all dressed, you can come in now," said Lee as Makoto walked in. "Listen up everyone you've all have improved these past dew days with hard work and sweat, now let show them what we got, LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" yelled Lee.

"LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" they all yelled back.

"Now let's all get out there," declared Makoto as they all ran towards the field.

(Stands close to the field)

Four girls and several Shinobi were sitting in the stands on the mild temperature day, ready for things to start. The clouds were going over the sun. "Man, I hope they are ready for this," said Rei a bit concerned.

"I think they will be fine," smiled Ami. "Besides Lee and Mako worked them both hard," she added.

"I'm not sure who to cheer for, I mean Shiba Keon my old school, so I can't help but root for them a bit," said Minako.

"Minako, you should stick with us," said Usagi.

"I know I should, but still…" said Minako.

"Hey," interrupted a voice from the field getting their attention, the group realizing it was guys from Shiba Keon.

"Hear that, the old hag their used to go to our school," said one.

"She must be old," said another one making a vein pop on Minako.

"KICK THEIR BUTTS JUUBAN!" yelled Minako in annoyance.

"Now, Now, Minako, let's enjoy the game and ignore those fools, your beautiful to me no matter what," said Kyoji next to her, making her smile.

"By the ways Minako you can remove your sling now," said Sakura nearby.

"I can," said Minako.

"Yes, go ahead," said Ino then Minako removed her sling and began to move her arm and shoulder. Then she put up her signature V sign.

"I'm back," said Minako excitedly.

"And I'm glad you are," said Kyoji.

"Hey, their they are," pointed Rei as the team from Juuban took the field and lined up close to them.

"There Mako," said Usagi. "Mako," she called getting her attention as she and Lee came to the sideline close to the stands.

"Hey glad you all made it," said Makoto.

"Thank you all for coming," said Lee. "By the ways, where everyone else?" he asked.

"Haruka had a race today and Michiru is with her," said Rei. "But they say if they finish early they will come," she added.

"Hotaru and Akito are checking something out in Downtown," said Ino.

"Those two have become inseparable of late," said Minako.

"I know," said Ino.

"Sai wanted to check out an Art Museum, but should be here soon," said Ami.

"Hana, Setsuna, and Shikamaru are with Luna and Artemis in the Leaf Mansion basement finishing something," said Kyoji. "They wish you two the best though," he added. "They will be watching the broadcast."

"And Naruto?" asked Lee and Mako was also curious.

"He went to get snacks," said Hinata.

"I hope he doesn't forget my Ice Cream," said Usagi.

"Don't worry, Mamoru went with him to help," said Sakura.

"Hey," said Mamoru coming with Naruto down the stand. When they got to the bottom everyone grabbed there snack excitedly.

"What about the Pizza," said Usagi.

"Don't worry Usagi, we got it," said Naruto.

"Umm Naruto, what are those?" asked Hinata.

"Oh these, well the guy said they are called Chili dogs, said they were really good," said Naruto. "I don't mind trying something new, I'm up for anything," he added.

"Naruto you have like ten of them," said Sakura.

"They are all a foot long," said Ino.

"Anyways, anyone want one?" asked Naruto.

"No thanks," they all said.

"What about you Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"I'm on a diet," said Hinata having a bad feeling about the chili dogs.

(Chili Dog Stand)

A man was busy cooking more dogs when suddenly cuffs were on his hand. "Huh, what's going on?" he asked.

"Sir, you are under arrest and we are shutting down your stand due to health concerns, many issues have arisen, and the source being traced to you," said the Officer.

(Stands)

The Ref then blew the whistle calling for the coaches, "Well guys we better go," said Makoto.

"Good lucky Makoto, Lee," said Naruto munching on Chili Dogs.

"We are with you," said Usagi scarfing down an assortment of snacks.

(Booth)

"It's the first game of the season, good day everyone I'm Tom," he said introducing himself.

"And I'm Jim," he said introducing himself. "And we are in for another game, looks like a mismatch Tom," said Jim.

"Well Jim it looks that way, but Juuban had injuries and bad coaching, now have a new Coach named Rock Lee," said Tom.

"It's the first time he is coaching, so we will see if he can bring together a win," said Jim.

"He will not have it easy Jim, he is up against one of the best coaches of all time, coach Zeto," said Tom.

(Soccer Field)

The players from both teams got in their positions elven on eleven. Rikki was in front of Yo from Shiba Keon, things stood still as if time had stopped. A gentle breeze blew, the wind being heard, then suddenly Yo moved past Rikki like he wasn't even there. Yo went past Takashi and Soji and kicked scoring the first goal of the game despite Lewis's best effort.

(Booth) 0-1

"Well that was fast," said Tom.

"Juuban looked like statues out there," said Jim.

(Soccer field)

"He's fast," thought Rikki.

"That darn bloke is fast," thought Lewis.

The ball went in again, this time Soji got it and passed it to Reo managing to get passed two opposing strikers. They took the ball down the field, then seeing Rikki was opened, passed the ball to him. Rikki was in scoring range, but then an opposing Defender stole the ball. Then passed it back in forth between Mid fielders and Defenders, not allowing Juuban possession.

"This is not good," said Makoto.

"These guys are good," said Lee.

(With Nephrite)

"Oh yes, the humans are enjoying the game, but it will be me who will walk away with a win today," laughed Nephrite as he continued to watch the game with an entertained grin.

"Is it time yet?" asked Kimimaro bored.

"Soon, about halftime," smiled Nephrite.

(Soccer Field) 2-0

The score was now at 2-0, Shiba was completely dominating the game. Juuban was simply running out of steam. Then as an opposing striker was about to score again. This time however, Lewis made the save and kicked it to Banri who began to take it downfield. "Not this time you blokes," thought Lewis. Banri kept moving, passing it to Takashi. Then he passed it to Asao. In midfield he passed it to Eizo while narrowly avoiding a tackle. Eizo made a tough kick between a Defender and Mid Fielder to get it to Yuta. Yuta was now in enemy territory and then seeing Rikki opened as he kicked right, the ball going through several opposing player. Rikki this time kept the ball protected, but as he was about to make the shot, he got a cheap hit, putting him on the ground. The Ref blew the whistle giving a yellow card, making the opposing bench BOO!

"That was a cheap shot," said an angered Makoto as she onto the field to check Rikki.

"This will end this half," said Lee also running onto the field.

(Booth)

"Boy that was a cheap shot," said Tom.

"I agree with you their Tom, competition is ok, just don't go out and hurt somebody," said Jim.

"Seems the two coaches are checking on their Striker," said Tom.

"Hmm, looks like he's getting up and seems to be ok, looks like Coach Lee is taking Rikki to the sideline," said Jim.

"Well Jim he's seems to be ok, we will see him out there again," said Tom.

"Juuban sitting up for the free kick, balls out," said Jim and then the ball was kicked in for a score.

"GOAL!" shouted both men.

"And that will end the Half," said Tom.

(Soccer Field) 1-2

Yo walking up to his coach, "We got this Coach Zeto," he said then noticing a dark aura making him fearful, "Coach you ok?" he asked concerned. The Dark energy now seeping outwards.

(Stands)

"You all felt that?" asked Rei.

"Yea," said Ino.

"Arise Soc, absorb their precious energy," commanded Nephrite.

Then they all looked to see Coach Zeto transform into a Youma that looked like a coach with a soccer head with vampire teeth.

"Let play ball," said Soc as e began to shoot out a beam trapping nearby players in giant Soccer balls.

"A Youma," said Minako.

"Let's go everyone," said Usagi, everyone gave a nod in agreement.

"MOON ENTERNAL, MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Mamoru and the Shinobi transformed as well.

"Call me Dove," said Ino.

"Call me Tiger," said Sakura.

"Call me Crane," said Hinata.

"Wolf is ready to go," said Kyoji.

"There are a lot of civilians around," said Crane.

"We will handle the Youma, get the people to safety," said Mars then they all heard a unusual sound. They pinpointed it to Naruto who was low on the ground clinching his stomach.

"Oh, my stomach," said Naruto.

"I told you that was too much," scolded Tiger.

"Naruto, we got this handled," said Usagi.

"Ok," said Naruto as he ran to find a bathroom.

"Can you Shinobi get the civilians to safety, we will handle the Youma, suggested Tuxedo Mask.

"We'll handle it," said Tiger as the Shinobi took off to help the civilians.

(Booth)

"Looks like a Youma Tom," said Jim.

"That's normal around here Jim," said Tom.

"Wow look that that Tom, it's the Sailor Senshi and cape man," said Jim.

"They got this handled," said Tom.

"Oh, what's this, those four Senshi seem to be waving both their arms at us," said Jim.

"I think they are telling us to get out of here," said Tom.

"I think we'd better, that Youma aiming a flaming soccer ball at us," said Jim.

"In that case Jim, time to buzz off, we will be right back folks assuming we survive," said Tom as he and his friend bolted for the door.

(Soccer Field)

BOOM!

"Mercury did those broadcasters make it out?" asked Moon concerned.

Mercury finishing her scan, "They did, but barley," she answered.

"So, the Senshi decided to watch a game," said Nephrite appearing with Kimimaro.

"Nephrite," said Moon.

"You're behind this," said Venus angered.

"Destroy them, Soc," ordered Nephrite.

"Yes, master Nephrite, I have something special for them," said Soc with a snap of a finger, the giant soccer balls imprisoning humans came to live and grew legs and arms. Now several Soccer monsters and Soc faced the Senshi. "And you Sailor Moon, I have something special for you," said Soc pointing her finger and shooting energy at a lawn mower as it turned on and headed towards Sailor Moon.

"WAAAA!" screamed Moon running away from the lawn mower.

"I'm coming Sailor Moon," declared Tuxedo Mask going after Moon and the lawn mower.

"Attack," ordered Soc as the soccer monsters begun their attack.

(With Lee and Makoto)

Both managed to get their young team to safety, "Rikki, you should be safe here," said Lee.

"Thanks coach," said Rikki.

"We will see you all later," said Makoto.

"Yea coach, I want to finish," said Lewis as the boys left their separate ways.

"Let's go Lee," said Makoto.

"Yea," said Lee as they went back.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

(Soccer Field)

The Senshi were in a heavy fight, dodging the giant soccer monsters bouncing around trying to hit them.

"This suck," said Mars. "All we can do is dodge them!"

"We don't want those people to get hurt," said Mercury as she got hit and sent flying.

"Mercury!" said Venus worried for her friend.

"Worry about yourself," said Soc as it launched a net wrapping around Venus putting her on the ground.

"Venus!" said Mars as a Giant Ball Monster hit her.

"Now to finish you off," said Soc preparing to throw a Giant Fiery Soccer Ball.

"Oh no," said Venus struggling to get out of the net.

"Goodbye Sailor Senshi," said Soc throwing the Ball as it was about to hit.

"LEAF HURRICANE!"

Lee appearing with a dragon mask and kick the back right back at the Youma.

"Thanks," said Venus as she felt someone pick her up. Then she smiled realizing it was Wolf.

"Hey, let me get you out of those binds," said Wolf drawing a kunai and cutting her free.

"Thanks Wolf," said Venus. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"They are finishing up," said Wolf.

"You'll pay for that," said Soc getting up.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Shocking the Youma making it reel.

"Careful Jupiter, it's still human," said Mars.

"I see. By the way, where's Naruto?" asked Jupiter.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was running with his hands on his stomach. "Come on I need a bathroom!" he thought with a freaked-out look on his face. At last he found a bathroom under the stands and went in. He went to a stall.

"Hey someone in this one," said a man as Naruto went to the next one.

"Occupied!" said another man.

"Sorry," said Naruto going to the next stall.

"Busy!" said another man.

"Damn it!" thought Naruto running out of the bathroom to continue his search.

(With Senshi and Shinobi)

"Oh, I see," said Jupiter listening to Venus's explanation.

"You, we have a score to settle," said Kimimaro approaching with a bone sword drawn pointing it at Dragon.

"Then come on," said Dragon as he got into his stance.

"Nephrite you will pay for ruining this game with your evil," said Jupiter pointing a finger.

"I accept your challenge Senshi," said Nephrite drawing a crystal blade.

"Dragon you'll need some help with this guy," said Wolf offering help.

"No, this one is mine, help the Senshi," said Dragon.

"I see," said Wolf. "Good luck, come on Venus," said Wolf as Venus followed the Youma.

"Let's go," said Lee as Kimimaro appeared in front of him as he dodged all the pin point accuracy of strikes.

"You cannot win," said Kimimaro.

"We'll see," said Lee as he began returning a series of punches and kicks.

(With Jupiter)

Nephrite launched powerful blast of energy pushing Jupiter back. She was left reeling, but still standing. Dodging a quick blow from a crystal blade, she jumped back.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

All the leaves were cut apart by Nephrites blade. "Is that all you got Senshi," he taunted.

"You will soon know what I can do," said Jupiter.

(With Mars and Mercury)

"Mercury, we have to do something," said Mars as they were both panting.

"I'm working on it," said Mercury analyzing the monsters.

The Ball monster began to bounce towards the two Senshi. Then suddenly,

WHAM!

Crane and Dove appeared with Tiger pushing them all back. "Good to see you all, are the people safe?" asked Mars.

"Yes," said Crane.

"Those people are imprisoned," said Tiger.

"Hang on," said Mercury finishing her analyzing. "Those ball are filled with air, the layer are like rubbers," she said.

"I can see that," said Crane double checking Mercury assessment with her Byakugan.

"Then let's pop them like balloons," said Tiger drawing a kunai, as everyone else did as well.

"I'm with you," said Dove.

"Can one of you toss me a kunai?" asked Mars as Crane tossed her one. "Let's do it," said Mars as they all began to pop the Ball Monsters freeing the people inside.

(With Moon and Tuxedo Mask)

The Lawn mower continued to pursue Sailor Moon, "Help!" cried Moon.

"Hang on Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask as he managed to catch up to the lawn mower and jumped on it, then pulled the key out, stopping it completely.

"Thank you," said Sailor Moon hugging Tuxedo Mask.

"Let's go help the other," said Tuxedo Mask as Moon nodded in agreement.

(With Wolf and Venus)

"Take this!" yelled Soc kicking huge volleys of fiery soccer balls. Venus and Wolf dodging them all with ease.

"Remember Wolf don't kill, he is still human," said Venus.

"Understood, we will use your move," said Wolf as he Shun shinned.

"Where did he go?!" said Soc looking around for Wolf as he then got,

WHAM!

A series of kicks and punches began as Soc could do nothing about them. "Now Venus!" yelled Wolf. Venus seizing the opportunity.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The chain began to entangle Soc and began to shock him, "Ah!"

"Nice work Venus, my turn," said Wolf as he began putting sealing tags on Soc completely paralyzing him.

"Good job you two," said Tuxedo Mask running up with Sailor Moon. "Now Sailor Moon," he said.

"Right, SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

The attack hit Soc turning him back in Coach Zeto as he fainted to the ground.

"Nice work Sailor Moon," said Venus.

"Thanks, what about the others," said Moon.

"It seems since the Youma been defeated, those Monster Balls that were holding people have vanished," said Wolf as the other Senshi and Shinobi ran up.

"We need to help Jupiter," said Mars.

"Let's go," said Dove as they all ran to help Jupiter.

(With Jupiter)

Jupiter was getting pushed hard from Nephrites, bruises, and cuts. She still stood tall against his relentless attacks. "You are on your last rope," sneered Nephrite. Jupiter was still undeterred and still had a defiant look in her eyes.

"I will not give up, you ruined today and…I…. WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT!" declared Jupiter as a sudden burst of energy filled the air as the Senshi and Shinobi stopped in their tracks.

"What is this!?" wondered Nephrite.

"This is chakra," said Tiger.

"Jupiter has unlocked her chakra," said Mars.

Lee who was fighting nearby, "You can do it Jupiter!"

"In the name of Jupiter, I will defeat you," she declared pointing both hands.

"Pathetic," said Nephrite with a smirk as he put up a barrier.

"SACRED THUNDER!"

Powerful, multiple bolts of golden lighting went towards Nephrite as they collided with his barrier which broke right through hitting him. "AH!" screaming in agony. Then the Dark Kingdom warrior fell on his knees. "You'll pay for that," said Nephrite as he vanished.

Jupiter stood tall and amazed at what she just did as her friends went to her side. "Well done," said Wolf.

"Congratulations Jupiter," said Mars.

"You've unlocked your charka," said Venus.

"Hey guys what about Lee?" asked Moon.

"Don't worry, Kimimaro is tough," said Tiger.

"But our Lee will win," said Dove.

Lee made a kick towards Kimimaro abdomen, but it was caught by bones extending out as he flipped backwards several times. "You could not defeat me last time, you won't now," said Kimimaro in a smug tone.

"No, I will this time, I am far more than I was back then," said Dragon. "I'll show you," he added. "WA AH!" unleashing huge amounts of chakra.

Kimimaro stepped back feeling the intense chakra. "What is this?" he wondered.

The Shinobi and Senshi braced themselves from the amount of chakra being unleashed. "What is that?" wonder the Senshi.

"He's unleashing some of the Eight Inner Gates," said Wolf.

"What's that?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"You see within our Chakra Network there are 8 Gates that act as limiters, opening these channels will allow more Chakra to flow more freely," said Tiger.

"The Gate of Opening, Healing, Life, Pain, Limit, View, Wonder, and Death," said Dove.

"When you unlock these limiters, depending on how much, you could die," said Crane putting the Senshi in concerned.

"But Lee, he will…" said Jupiter concerned.

"Don't worry Jupiter I don't think he would unlock all 8," said Wolf.

"3RD GATE, GATE OF LIFE OPEN!"

Lee suddenly vanished from sight. "Where did he…"

WHAM!

Kimimaro was hit high up in the air, then was feeling hit after hit, being hit like a ball in the air going in multiple directions. Despite hardening his bones to the max. He was still in agony from all the hits.

The Senshi eyes were widened, "This is Rock Lee's power," said Jupiter.

Lee then hit Kimimaro again, this time a bandaged attached to him like a yo-yo. Bringing back for another hit

"NOW, HIDDEN LOTUS!"

WHAM!

Kimimaro was sent straight down and crashed hard into the Earth that shook the area like am earthquake.

CRASH!

A sizable crater was left, Lee landed on his feet as the Senshi and Shinobi ran up to him as he went back to normal. "Lee, I mean Dragon," said Jupiter. "You were amazing," she praised him.

"Remember Jupiter, the Lotus of the Hidden Leaf blooms twice," said Dragon putting his thumbs up, still panting.

"Looks like he still alive," said Wolf point down.

"Hey," said a familiar voice as they turned to look to see Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Cat, Ram(Sai), and Dog(Shikamaru) arrive.

"Everyone ok?" asked Dog.

"We're fine," said Wolf.

"Looks like we weren't needed," said Uranus.

"Hey," said Naruto running up.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Crane concerned.

"I'm fine, I managed to find a bathroom," said Naruto.

"Looks like we're late," said Hawk as he appeared with Saturn. He looked to see Kimimaro in the crater. "Well done Dragon, I'll finish him," said Hawk drawing his sword. Then a black smoke appeared around Kimimaro.

"This is not over, I will have my vengeance," said Kimimaro as he vanished.

"Well now that this is over, let's get back to the game," said Dragon.

 **Juuban Junior High School, Soccer Field Later…**

(Temporary Booth)

"Well Tom we are back after today's excitement," said Jim.

"That's right Jim the 2nd half will start soon, will Juuban be able to make a comeback?" said Tom.

"The score is 2-1, and Shiba Keon still has the edge, but let's find out," said Jim.

(Locker Room)

"We are done, we got our butts handed to us," said Soji.

"We are only still due to a free kick," said Takashi.

Lee was about to step in, but Rikki did instead. "At last you two are agreeing for once," said Rikki as both realized it. "We are not done yet, we can still win," said Rikki.

"But Lewis here allowed two goals," said Reo.

"Don't worry friends, I won't let those lot score on me again today!" declared Lewis.

"He's right, we are still in this," said Makoto.

"I'm ready," said Gaku.

"You see, you all always had the ability, all that was needed was for you all to come together as one, and to believe and yourselves," said Lee. "Hard work can overcome natural talent," he added.

"I believe in you all, I may not return as Goalie, I'll find something," said Motsuo. "You've done well Lewis," he added.

"Thanks, Motsuo," said Lewis.

"You know coach is right," said Banri.

"Let's do this then," said Asao.

"Then let's come together!" said Rikki as he put a hand in the middle.

"Let's go!" said Lewis putting his hand on top of Rikki. Soon the whole team one by one put their hand in making Lee smile.

"What do we say?!" asked Lee.

"LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" they all yelled than ran out to the field.

(Stands)

All Senshi and Shinobi were in the stands ready to watch the rest of the game. "Ohh, I am not eating chili dogs again, I'm sticking with Ramen," said Naruto clinching his stomach.

"Guess we will find out if they can comeback from this," said Haruka interested.

"Hotaru, we shall continue our search tomorrow, that orphanage had no leads," said Akito.

"Agreed," said Hotaru as both watched the game. "We did fine out somethings, ages range from 5-12, and they are all orphans," she added.

"I hope we have no more victims," said Akito.

(Field)

Both teams got into position as the sun was setting. Rikki stood once again in front of Yo. This time Yo got the ball, but then in his disbelief, Rikki stole it from him. He was going downfield protecting the ball well. He went passed two mid fielders, he saw no way around the two defenders.

"Rikki I'm opened," called out Yuta.

Rikki seeing this quickly kicked it to Yuta, the ball narrowly going through the opposing midfield and defender. Yuta then kicked the ball and scored.

Big cheers roared through the crowd on the Home Stands.

(Stands)

"They are back in this," said Rei.

"Let's go!" yelled Usagi excitedly.

"You can do it!" yelled Naruto.

(Temporary Booth)

"What a play on the opening half," said Jim.

"Now we got a game," said Tom.

(Field)

The game continued as both teams play at a high level, but neither side was giving an inch of ground. The sound of both sides of the crows were cheering with great vigor. Lewis kept his word and kept them from scoring again. Then there were twenty-five seconds left. "TIMEOUT!" yelled Lee as he called his team in.

"We can do this, all we have to do is get the ball back," said Lee.

"I believe in you all, and I'm proud of you," said Makoto.

"Fall in!" said Eizo as everyone put their hands in. "LET HE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!"

They went back on the field with new vigor. Shiba Keon had position but had not intentions for overtime. There lead striker Yo had the ball as he went downfield getting passed everyone. Then just as he was about to kick a goal. Banri came shooting like a cannon and slid kicked the ball away. The ball bounced but was intercepted by Soji. He quickly kicked it to Takashi who then kicked it to the other part of the Mid field in enemy territory to Asao.

Lee was running on the sidelines, "COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT!" yelled Lee as the crowd was going wild with ten seconds left. Mako was at his side.

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU ALL!" yelled Makoto.

Asao got passed the midfielders then quickly passed it to Yuta who kicked it in, but the opposing goalie kicked it back with three seconds left. The ball bounced away as time appeared to have slowed down. Then out of nowhere Rikki came flying in with a power shot that went straight passed the Goalie's head into the goal.

The Ref blew the whistle.

(Temporary Booth)

"THAT'S IT, IT'S OVER, JUUBAN WINS!" YELLED JIM.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN AN UPSET LIKE THIS!" YELLED TOM!"

(Field)

The Home crowd went wild. Rikki fell backwards into the grass as his teammates surrounded him and picked him up. "RIKKI THAT WAS WICKED!" YELLED LEWIS.

"Good job!" yelled Takashi.

"Well done!" said Zenjiro.

"Rikki gets the game ball!" yelled Asao.

Lee walked up to Rikki extending his fist. He responded by bumping it. "You were awesome Rikki," said Lee proud of his player.

"Thanks coach, for believing in us," said Rikki almost crying.

"Hey Lee, I think Rikki should be captain," suggested Makoto.

"I agree, but first, what does your team say," said Lee. The whole team responded with a cheer in agreement. Final score 3-2

Lee and Makoto looked at the stands for their friends, all of them smiling and Naruto putting his thumbs up as Lee responded the same.

 **Makoto's Apartment, Night…**

The five Senshi and Mamoru as Mako was cooking something.

"You did awesome Mako," said Usagi hugging her friend.

"You were great," said Rei.

"So, what are you cooking Mako?" asked Minako.

"It looks like curry, although why is the sauce so black?" asked Ami.

"It's for Rock Lee, he told me a story about a Curry of Life he ate back in the Ninja World, so I thought I could remake it, he says it had a strong spicy taste," Mako explained.

"A bit too strong if you ask me," said Mamoru smelling the strong spice as the others took notice.

"Nah, looks can be deceiving, Mako can I try some?" asked Usagi.

"Sure, but I warn you, it has a real spicy kick," warned Makoto taking a plate of rice and a spoon and put some black sauce on it.

"It' can't be that bad," laughed Usagi as she took a big bite. Everyone stood there as time itself seemed to stand still. They all watched in anticipation, then Usagi began to sweat, then her face turned red, steam coming out of her airs. "WAAAH! "It's hot!" she yelled as fire came out of her mouth. "Water!" she called out.

"I'll get you some water Usako," said Mamoru.

"Hmm, needs some more spice," said Makoto.

"What!" said the three other Senshi in unison.

 **Leaf Mansion, Night…**

The Shinobi were all in the living room relaxing after an exciting day. "Well done Lee," said Naruto.

"You did well," said Sakura.

"The game was exciting," said Kyoji.

"It was interesting," said Akito.

"Hope you go all the way," said Hana.

"Don't forget we still have a mission, but congratulations," said Shikamaru.

"Well done," said Sai.

"That was awesome," said Ino.

"Good luck to your season Lee," said Hinata.

"Thanks everyone for being there," said Lee who was back in his spandex.

POOF!

A puff of smoke appeared with a huge box. "Hey Rock Lee, package," said Swift.

"Finally, it's here!" said Lee happily.

"Here a message for you also," said Swift as he then vanished in smoke.

 _Lee, I hope your team will win and I got them what they needed, from Gai Sensei._

"What's in the box Lee?" asked Naruto as the other Shinobi were also curious.

"Well Naruto you see, I asked Gai-sensei to get me training equipment for my team," said Lee as he pulled out multiple spandexes in different colors.

All the Shinobi's faces turned blue and eyes widened with all of them with a single thought. Stop Rock Lee. "The different colors make it even weirder," thought Sakura.

"Wait, Wait, Lee…" pleaded Naruto.

"Lee, I don't know if they'll like that…" said Sakura.

"It will make them awesome and feel the POWER OF YOUTH!" said Lee.

"I think I'd rather fight another Youma right now," said Kyoji.

"Lee, no…" said Akito waving his arms.

"Lee put those away," said Ino.

"What, I even got Mako a pink one," said Lee pulling it out as all the girls were now going to stop him no matter what.

"Lee, I don't think she will like it," said Hana.

"Umm Lee…" said Hinata.

"I'm going to bed," said Shikamaru leaving.

Sai had his arms crossed.

"They will get even better with these!" declared Lee putting his thumbs up, making all the Shinobi sigh.

* * *

 **Whew this chapter was longer than it was intended, hope you all enjoyed and I look forward to any feedback, your welcomed to PM or Review, Q Bob out. Now a preview of our next Chapter.**

 **"I need to unlock my chakra," thought Rei mediating.**

 **"Artemis i wish the girls would train like these Shinobi," said Luna.**

 **"They went up to follow Rei on a Shrine in the Mountains.**

 **"Jadeite, you mind testing this out," said Mendacium.**

 **"Such power!" declared Jadeite.**

 **"Can you two help, the police won't believe my story," said a boy.**

 **"Tell me your Story," said Hawk.**

 **Next Time Chapter 14 Flaming Passion, Arrival**


	15. Chapter 14 Flaming Passion, Arrival

**Hey everyone, here is Chapter 14, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Flaming Passion, Arrival**

 **Leaf Mansion, Morning…**

(Backyard)

It was a mild morning with a light breeze, but that calm soon ended with the sounds of metal hitting metal and pained grunts.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"Here I come Lee!" declared the Naruto clones!"

"Bring it on!" yelled Lee as the shadow clones charged him. He began to knock them all down with an impressive display of Taijutsu.

Nearby, the sound of metal sliding against metal was filling the air. Sai and Akito both had their blades out, engaged in a furry of strikes. Sai jumped back. "SUPER BEAST SCROLL!" A guardian lion was now heading towards Akito.

"WATER STYLE WATER BULLETS!"

The guardian lion was defeated, and Sai came in with his blade for another round of strikes.

Nearby Hinata and Hana with Byakugans blazing in gentle fist stance as they continued to exchange blows with one another. Both were panting, "You've improved greatly Hana," said Hinata.

"You haven't lost anything," said Hana panting as they continued the spare.

Sitting with Shikamaru on the brick of the patio area observing.

"Artemis look at that," said Luna.

"I know, they are training hard," said Artemis.

"Why can't the girls train this hard," said Luna a bit down.

"No idea, but those Shinobi are fighting so they can face the enemy head on," said Artemis.

"Where are the girls at anyway?" asked Luna.

"They went to follow Rei up to a Temple on Mt. Takeo," said Artemis. "They really need to be here," he added.

"Girls are just trouble sometimes," said Shikamaru petting Artemis on the head as he purred.

"By the ways Shikamaru, where are Sakura and Ino?" asked Luna.

"You see that greenhouse over there," pointed Shikamaru, the cats astonished by the sight of it. "Those two been working for awhile growing herbs for medicine and antidotes for poison," said Shikamaru.

"Really," said Artemis.

"You Shinobi come prepared," said Luna.

"Hey Shikamaru," said Kyoji appearing behind them. "You ready?" asked Kyoji grinning.

"Yea let's do this," said Shikamaru as both Shinobi walked to the field to spare. Kyoji activating his Sharingan, Shikamaru putting in a quick text and putting his cell away.

 _The Senshi are at a Temple on Mt. Takeo_

 _Thank you_

 **Dark Kingdom, Mendacium's Chamber…**

In a dark chamber with the sound of metal clanging against an anvil, after pulling out a sword from purple flames, Mendacium was expecting the blade carefully. "Hm, this sword is powerful, yet something is odd, I need to test this," said Mendacium putting his fingers on his chin. "Then again this blade unstable, I need a fool," he thought. "I know," he thought.

A few moments later Jadeite came walking into Mendacium's Chamber, "Doom Knight, why have you called me here?" asked Jadeite. "By the ways I know your true name is Mendacium, why hide your true name?" he asked suspiciously.

With red eyes glowing, "Well I am a professional and I need to have a alias," said Mendacium.

"Hm, whatever, now why have you called me?" asked Jadeite.

Mendacium then pulled out a sword in a scabbard, "Take this blade I just made, it is filled with powerful chaos magic, use it to kill the Senshi and anyone who stands in your way," said Mendacium.

Jadeite looked curiously at the blade but reluctantly accepted the gift, drawing the blade from it's scabbard, the room suddenly filled with powerful chaotic magic, the power flowing into Jadeite like the blood in his veins. "Such power!" said an excited Jadeite. "With this I can get my vengeance on the Senshi," he declared as he vanished laughing.

Mendacium with arms crossed with only one thought, "Fool, but this should be enjoyable to watch and will give me valuable data," he thought chuckling away.

(Hidan's Room)

Many Youma were gathered in front of Hidan praying with him. "Alright my followers we are going to find ourselves a spot for a new temple of Jashin," declared Hidan.

"Where do we find one?" asked one of the Youma.

"Hmm, how about somewhere in these mountains," said Hidan.

"Great idea master Hidan," said the Youma.

"Then let's go," said Hidan marching off with the Youma following him.

"What are you doing Hidan?" asked Kakazu in the hall.

"I am going to start the first Temple of Jashin," said Hidan.

"Sounds stupid," scoffed Kakazu.

"Shut up Kakazu," said Hidan a bit angered. "You care for nothing but money, that is a sin against Jashin," he added.

"Money is still of importance, and besides the Dark Kingdom giving me plenty of it," said Kakazu.

"Whatever, I'm going," said Hidan.

"If you become pieces again I am not putting you back together," said Kakazu getting the last word.

 **Mountains Near Tokyo, Shrine…**

At a shrine in the mountains, the mild temperatures and nice weather continued to emulate that of Tokyo. Rei was sitting in a beautiful garden, and the main shrine complex was nearby. Upon a tree, two crows were observing the Miko in deep meditation. "I must fine the chakra within myself," thought Rei in deep meditation. Going deeper and deeper she began to feel something. Rei began to search deeper of the power she was feeling. Then…

"HI, REI!" yelled an annoying familiar voice.

"WAAHHH!" screamed Rei making her jump and falling on her butt. She got back on her feet, "Usagi!?," said Rei with some anger and then noticing her other friends. "What all you all doing here?" she asked her angered simmered down.

"To see what you were doing up here?" said Minako.

"So, what are you doing Rei?" asked Makoto.

"They all came here to check out the resort up here," explained Ami.

"Ami," gasped Usagi.

"Figures," said Rei. "Anyways I'm up here trying to unlock my chakra.

"That why your here" said Makoto.

"Yes, you got any advice Mako?" asked Rei.

"Well, I'm not sure, chakra isn't like anything I felt before, it was like a deep power within," said Makoto.

"We will all have to eventually unlock our chakra," said Ami.

"Yeah, but for now, I want to check out the resort," said Usagi as she was walking off. "Is it because Mamoru is working there also?" Rei asked. This made Usagi halt in her escape.

"Of course, it is," said Minako.

"Yea you want to check out the guys," scolded Usagi.

"Are you cheating on Kyoji?" asked Makoto.

"No of course not," said Minako. "I'm actually going to get an autograph of one of my favorite pop singers," said Minako.

"Really!" yelled Makoto now interested.

"So, how are you and Lee?" asked Minako making Makoto wince a bit. "You two together?"

"No, no, we are just jogging a lot and happen to coach a team together," said Makoto waving her hands in denial.

"Sure," said Usagi.

"Do you want to come with us?" asked Ami.

"No, I wish to meditate some more," said Rei.

"Alright, we will see you later," said Ami as the four girls left Rei to her training.

"Ah peace and quit," thought Rei. "Still it was good to see them," she thought as she began to meditate again. She then began to search deep within herself to find her chakra but instead of finding it, Rei remembered a day at the shrine when she peered through the flames and saw the dark hand trying to reach her. Her eyes opened widened suddenly as she began to sweat and gasp. "What was that hand, it was dark and full of evil," said Rei. She began to look inside the temple and noticed a place to light a fire. "I have to find out what that was," thought Rei as she began to gather some logs and light a fire. She sat on her knees and began to put her hands together and began weaving signs. "Show me who the enemy is," thought Rei commanding the flames.

Moments passed as she began to continue through her chants and hand weaving. The flames burning like wildfire. Then she saw an image of a humanoid figure wearing black armor and a crowned helm. Looking at him from his back, Rei could feel great evil, then the figure turned his head and locked his yellow eyes with hers. "You," it whispered creepily extending his hand.

Rei saw this, and her eyes widened, then she was lifted off the ground and sent flying hitting the wall hard. "Not good," thought Rei trying to catch her breath as she felt herself being pinned to the wall and the air was choking her, it was getting hard to breath. "Are you emperor Chao?" she asked.

Yes, but you will die with that knowledge, your Silver Millennium shall die again, as will you," said the unknown figure. Rei felt the killing intent from his blazing yellow eyes as she was slipping into unconscious. Then the figured vanished as the flames were doused with something. Rei fell off the wall and was about to hit the ground but landed on something soft as she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

 **Moments Later…**

The birds were chirping, and a gentle breeze was coming in. The light of the world was coming too. Rei began to stir as she realized she was laying on a floor mat. "What happened to me?" asked Rei.

"You fell off the wall," said an unknown voice as Rei got up and looked outside her sliding door to see a man with red spike like hair sitting down watching outward. He was wearing a t-shirts and short pants with sandles. He turned his head and his gaze looked scary. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Despite his eyes looking unfriendly, Rei could tell by his voice that he was really kind.

"I'm fine, did you put out the flames?" asked Rei.

"You were in trouble, so I put some dirt on the flames," answered the man. "What is your name and what was that in the flame?" he asked.

"Hino Rei, as for what was in the flames, it was an evil spirit I was trying to cleanse," explained Rei. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Just call me Gaara," said Gaara. "Hm that was more than an evil spirit," he thought.

"Thank you for helping me back there," said Rei.

"Your welcome," said Gaara.

"What brings you all the way up to this temple?" asked Rei.

"I came to visit the peace and tranquility of this temple," said Gaara. "Also, I heard of a beautiful garden up here," he added.

"Gaara, where have I heard that name," thought Rei. "I'll show you around the garden," said Rei getting up.

"You sure you're not hurt?" asked a concerned Gaara.

"I'm fine, I could use a walk," said Rei as Gaara got up and followed.

"I see," said Gaara as both headed for the garden.

 **Shadows of the Trees, Nearby…**

Two figures in the shadows were observing the two from the shadows as they toured the garden. "So, she is one of the Senshi?" asked Shira

"Yes, she is, as described by Kankuro," said Temari.

"So, what was that in the fire?" asked Shira.

"Something strong," said Temari shaking a little.

"We will ask her about it later, though we probably would have been here earlier if not for the delay at the airport," said Shira.

"Yea," said Temari.

 **Flashback…**

"You lost it," complained Temari angered at the baggage staff with Gaara and Shira behind her.

"Miss we are doing everything we can really," said the nervous baggage worker putting both hands up trying to calm the lady. Gaara was just maintaining his neutral expression.

"You will find it," said Temari sternly giving the man a lethal stare.

His sweat began to pour out of his face in fear, "Don't worry I assure you we will find it," he swore nervously.

Ten minutes passed as a worker rolled up a gourd of sand, "Here is the missing bag for your brother Miss, we caught it just in time before it got put on a flight to Atlanta," said the baggage worker.

"Thank you," said Gaara.

"Have a nice day," said the baggage worker as he waved goodbye. As soon as the three of them were out of sight. "Phew, that lady was scary," said the baggage worker.

"We really need to better organize the baggage, right Johnny," said Harry.

"Yea Harry," said Johnny.

 **Flashback Ends…**

"Where are the other Senshi?" asked Shira.

"Shikamaru said they were coming here, wonder if we got here first, in any case we protect Lord Kazekage," said Temari.

"Right," said Shira as both continued to observe from the shadows.

 **Temple Garden…**

The young Miko and tourist were walking through beautiful garden. "If I may ask Rei, what are you doing up on these mountains?" asked Gaara but knowing why, he just wanted to confirm his theory.

Both came to a stop, Gaara awaiting her answer. "I'm here to find the chakra within myself," answered Rei. "You know what chakra is?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered catching Rei by surprise.

"Wait how do you know about chakra?" asked Rei surprised.

"You can say I studied it, but let me offer some advice," said Gaara. "First you do have something to protect right, people who are precious to you, along with searching deep within yourself," said Gaara.

Rei was thinking hard of what he said, knowing her most important people including Usagi and her friends.

"Someone in the bushes," thought Gaara.

Rei then began to hear rustling in the bush and she immediately got suspicious. She went into the bush and looked carefully. Four girls moved to another hiding spot from behind trees to other bushes. Rei eyes were widened as she searched hard looking behind the trees and other bushes knowing full well who was watching. Gaara had a neutral expression observing the whole thing but had a tiny grin.

A vein popped on Rei's forehead and getting impatient. "Alright you four come on out!" demanded Rei as the four girls revealed themselves at last.

"Hi Rei," said Usagi.

"Who this guy?" asked Makoto.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Minako.

"I told them all spying was wrong," said Ami.

Rei blushed and tried to explain herself while being bombarded with questions. "He's not my boyfriend! We just met!"

"Oh, that's all," laughed Usagi.

"Are these your friends Rei?" asked Gaara walking up.

"Yes," said Rei as she began to introduce all her friends. "Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, and Mizuno Ami," she said.

Gaara with a small grin extended his hand to Usagi, "Tsukino Usagi, my name is Gaara," he said introducing himself.

"Oh, nice to meet you Gaara," said Usagi shaking Gaara hand.

"So, she is Sailor Moon, my first impression is that she's interesting," thought Gaara letting go of her hand.

"Gaara that name is familiar, but where did I hear it," thought Ami thinking of the name.

"So Gaara, what brings you up here?" asked Makoto.

"How did you meet Rei?" asked Minako.

"He just a tourist I meet," said Rei. "Uh Gaara mind if I have a quick word with my friends?" asked Rei.

"Sure," said Gaara as the girls walked away briefly.

"Girls I saw Emperor Chao in the fire, he tried to kill me, he had so much power and evil, unlike anything I felt before," said Rei shaking a little, making the girls eyes widened and gasp.

"Who saved you?" asked Minako.

"I think it was Gaara," said Rei.

"I'll let Shikamaru know," said Ami texting on her phone.

"How strong, was he?" asked Makoto.

"Very, unlike anything I've felt before," said Rei.

"Then we will have to unlock our chakra soon," said Makoto.

"Agreed," said Rei.

"For now, let's get something to eat," said Usagi. "I know let's ask Gaara to come with us," suggested Usagi.

"If he wants," said Rei. "Hey Gaara?" she asked calling him over.

"Hmm," said Gaara.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Rei.

"Sure," said Gaara.

 **Downtown, Tokyo, Cafe…**

A still atmosphere was with two young couple sipping coffee having no leads. "Sigh, so far no leads on these missing children," said Akito sipping some coffee.

"We still have one more place to check, that lady with the missing girl," said Hotaru. "Don't give up, we will find out about these children," she reassured her boyfriend.

"I am almost starting to think that these children are just missing due to regular criminal activity, but I still wouldn't mind busting it up. Now to approach this lady, I'll pose as a reporter," said Akito

"I'll help you," said Hotaru.

"Can you disguise yourself?" asked Akito.

"With this I can," said Hotaru pulling out a pink pen.

"What is that?" asked Akito curiously looking at the pen.

"Sailor Moon's disguise pen," said Hotaru. "She won't mind if I borrow it," she smiled.

"I see, well then let's pay this lady a visit shall we," said Akito as both got up and paid their bill and left the café. As both left, unknown to them they were being followed.

 **Resort Hotel Room, Night…**

"Did you have fun today Gaara?" asked Temari.

"What did you think of them?" asked Shira.

Gaara was sitting on the bed gathering his thoughts, "Hmm, they are very nice people, but soon it will be time to deliver the message to Sailor Moon," said Gaara. "I will say Rei and Usagi are good friends even if they fight a lot. Usagi is someone I describe as very pure even though she is clumsy. Rei is someone who here very strong willed and will look out for her friends, her loyalty to Usagi is beyond question. The one called Ami has a great mind. Makoto will not hesitate to protect her friends. Minako I describe as very supportive of her friends although she is just as clumsy as Usagi," Gaara grinned. "I do like them, soon it will be time for me to deliver this message from the Kage" said Gaara.

"Right Lord Kazekage," said Shira.

"Well I'll be off to my room, night Gaara," said Temari leaving the room.

"Rei, that girl is interesting," thought Gaara.

 **Temple, Night…**

The five girls were gathered in a big room with mats on the ground. Rei a bit steamed about the spying earlier, "Out of curiosity how long were your girls watching?" asked Rei with a small vein on her head.

"I told them it was wrong to spy," said Ami innocently.

"Come on Rei were just curious that's all," said Makoto.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Minako making Rei fluster a bit.

"He's not my boyfriend," denied Rei blushing slightly.

"I think you'd be a good couple, though I think he should smile more," said Usagi.

"His gaze is a bit scary though," said Makoto.

"Despite that he's actually nice," said Minako.

Rei was in a bind trying to think of something to change the subject, "Hey Minako, kissed Kyoji yet, I mean we all know that Usagi kissed Mamoru," said Rei deviously. The gaze of all the girls quickly shifted to Minako giving Rei a sigh of relief. "He was nice, but still I am a Senshi and with the enemies we are facing now, he would only be in danger," thought Rei. Rei was thinking about the attack then, "How did he put out the flames," she thought getting up and going to the fire.

"Rei where are you going?" asked Usagi.

"Just going to check something I'll be right back," said Rei leaving. She made her way to the same building where she meet the Emperor in the flame. Holding up a lantern she looked the the spot where the fire was. "What's this," thought Rei picking up a handful of what look like dirt and began rubbing them between two fingers. "This is not dirt it's sand, strange though there isn't any sand around here and on top of that there is a source of water nearby," thought Rei. "Strange," she added as she went back to the room to turn in.

 **Somewhere in Tokyo, Night…**

A young couple were walking under a half moon after an interview, "That woman was scum, I can see why that little girl runaway, and now who knows what's happened to her," said Akito.

"I agree did you not notice the key on her neck that was for the locked fridge, I am going to call Child Services and report what she is doing," said Hotaru.

"Still we are no closer to finding this young girl nor other missing children," said Akito looking down at a picture.

"Maybe we just need a little luck," said Hotaru.

"AH!" making the two on alert as they both ran to the cries for help. They went through an alleyway and then spotted a figure with a young boy tied and gagged. Upon further inspection it was a Shinobi.

"Hold it right there!" ordered Akito, but the only answer he got back was a hail of shuriken. Reacting quickly and protecting Hotaru, he picked up a nearby trash can lid and blocked the incoming shuriken as the Shinobi quickly started climbing up the wall with chakra.

"You ok Hotaru?" asked Akito concerned.

"I'm fine just go I'll catch up," said Hotaru.

"Ok," said Akito as he transformed into his Anbu outfit.

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

 **Rooftop…**

The Shinobi with the boy in tow jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Hawk in hot pursuit not too far behind. "Stop!" ordered Hawk.

The Shinobi payed no attention as he kept running, as he threw occasionally shuriken at Hawk and he in turned deflected them with his sword. The chases felt like hours before the shinobi was finally corned with no rooftop left to jump to but a street below. "Stop right there," said Hawk sternly pointing the sword at the Shinobi, "You got no where to go, drop the boy and surrender," demanded Hawk.

The Shinobi only began to laugh, "Poor choice of words," said the Shinobi as he tossed the boy over the low wall to drop to the street below making Hawk gasp.

"Damn you!" said Hawk preparing to kill him as the Shinobi drew a kunai. Then something came over the wall towards, then he realized it was the boy, Hawk quickly caught the young boy. "I got you," said Hawk.

"What!" said a Shinobi. "How did that…"

WHAM! The Shinobi got a hard kick in the face sending him flying into a wall. Hawk looked at the new arrival in a Fox mask.

"Hey Hawk," said the Anbu in the Fox mask, Hawk recognizing the voice.

"Naruto is that you?" said Hawk.

"Just call me Fox," said Naruto. "Hold on me and this guy have some talking to do," said Fox as he went and picked up the Shinobi by his neck collar. "Alright talk what are you doing with these kids," demanded Fox unleashing some killing intent and showing Kyubi eyes.

With the wind still knocked out of him, "You won't go no information from me," said the shinobi as he bit down one something in his back jaw as a hissing sound could be heard.

"Damn it," said Fox as he put down the lifeless body to the ground. Turning his attention to Hawk as he saw him pull out a kunai and cut the boy free and removing the gag.

Putting the boy down gently, "Hey you ok?" asked a concerned Hawk but instead he got a kick in the shin. "Ouch!" said Hawk grabbing his foot as the boy ran to hid between a generator and wall as he was small to squeeze in.

"Hey Hawk, you alright?" asked Fox.

"I'm fine, kids got a good leg," said Hawk as both went over to the hidden boy.

"Hey, come on out, we're not going to hurt you," said Fox the boy only whimpering in fear as he refused to come out. "I could smash this easily, but I don't wish to scare him even more," thought Fox as he then felt a presence. "Hawk someone's here as both turned to look at the new arrival as they both were glad it was a friend, Saturn arrived panting a lot.

"Saturn you ok?" asked a concerned Hawk.

"I'm fine, where's the boy?" asked Saturn.

"He's in here," pointed Fox.

"Who's this?" asked Saturn raising her glaive.

"It's Naruto," said Hawk giving Saturn relief as she lowered her glaive.

"Let me try," said Saturn as she went over to look at the scared boy, handing her glaive to Hawk to hold. "Hey, why don't you come out," said Saturn.

"Will you kill those monsters first," said the boy.

"Monsters no, these two are my friends," said Saturn. "I assure you, they will not hurt you," she added assuring the boy.

"You're a Senshi aren't you?" said the boy as he stopped crying.

"Yes, I am Sailor Saturn," she said the boy ran out into Saturn's arms hugging her and began to cry again. "You're safe now," said Saturn caressing the boy. Once the boy calmed down and was ready to talk.

"What's your name?" asked Fox.

"My name is Hideo," he said. "You see those ninjas took my little brother a few days ago, I live on the streets and do everything I can to survive and protect my younger brother," he explained. "Will you help, the police won't listen," he explained a Hawk came and went eye level with him.

"Tell us your story," said Hawk.

 **Mountain, Night…**

Jadeite was standing under a tree waiting for information on the Senshi, then a figure came out of the shadows, "Striker, any signs of the Senshi?" asked Jadeite.

"No master Jadeite, but they are here somewhere on this mountain," replied Striker.

"Huh, this is getting annoying," said Jadeite frustrated then hearing someone coming. "Who's there?" he demanded as he saw a several figures come out. "Hidan why are you here along with all those Youma?" asked Jadeite.

"I am going to that Temple tomorrow and make into the first Temple of Jashin," declared Hidan. "These Youma are my first disciples," said Hidan.

"Hm, I guess I'll help," said Jadeite. "Mind as well get a little energy assuming anyone's at the Temple," he thought.

 **Temple, Morning…**

The five girls got up for breakfast and sat seeing a little bowl of rice and fish. "Is this all?" said a disappointed Usagi.

"I say we eat at the resort," suggested Minako.

"You girls can go I'll stay," said Rei, then…

"AH!"

The sound of the screams coming from the courtyard as all five girls jumped to the sound.

(Courtyard)

"Hands over your energy to our great ruler," said Striker as many nuns and monks were running.

"Clear out this I declare this temple to be the first Temple of Jashin," said Hidan with several other Youma following him.

In a hidden location, "How dare he violates sacred ground," said Rei.

"That's an Akatsuki member," said Makoto.

"Ami which one is that one?" asked Minako as Ami was digging in her computer.

"Let's see, that man is called Hidan," said Ami continuing to read his file then gasped.

"What is it Ami?" asked Rei.

Ami eyes widened, "According to this file Hidan he is not only immortal, but he has a special ritual which he puts his victims through which will make them feel his pain until they die, and all he needs is one drop of blood," said Ami fearfully.

"Who cares about that, look at the size of the scythe," said Usagi.

"I don't care, we need to do our duty as Senshi, Ami call Shikamaru, I will not let some false religion desecrate this place," declared Rei holding her transformation pen.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"I am not backing down either," said Makoto. "Come on girls," she said all the other girls nodded.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MOON ENTERNAL MAKE-UP!"

(With Hidan)

"Master Hidan you scared away all the humans," said Striker.

"Fine with me, now that they are gone, I can now convert this temple to Jashinism," declared Hidan.

"Hold it right there!" said a voice.

"Who dares," said Hidan turning to see five female figures.

"You've have…" said Sailor Moon

"Desecrated the peace and tranquility of this temple, your crime will not get unpunished, and in the name of Mars, I'll chastise you," declared Mars interrupting Sailor Moon's speech.

"The Sailor Senshi, perfect they will be my first sacrifices," said Hidan.

"Ehh, first sacrifices," said Moon turning blue.

"Hold it Hidan, they are mine," said Jadeite appearing.

"Jadeite," said Mars angered.

"The Sailor Senshi are mine, you can have what's left," said Jadeite.

"Fine, I have to do my prayer anyways," said Hidan drawing a pentagram on the ground and laying on it, his Youma followers did the same and impaled themselves with a stake.

"Really," said Jadeite annoyed.

"Striker you can have the other four, but Sailor Mars is mine," said Jadeite drawing his new weapon that was overflowing with negative energy.

"What is that?" wondered Makoto shaking a bit.

"Looks like Jadeite has a new toy," said Minako.

"That sword is dangerous," said Ami.

 **Dark Kingdom, Mendacium's Chamber…**

In a crystal ball observing the battle, "Well let's see what this weapon can do, nothing like having a gullible tester," laughed Mendacium.

 **Temple Courtyard…**

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"LOVE ME CHAIN!"

All four attacks went towards Jadeite but with a single slash cut and absorbed all the attacks putting the Senshi in disbelief.

"Impossible," said Venus.

"This sword can absorb almost anything and add it to its own power, now you will face its wrath," laughed Jadeite like a maniac. With a powerful slash it unleashed a powerful gale of wind sending the Senshi flying. "Striker, I leave the other four to you, Sailor Mars is mine," said Jadeite.

"Yes, master Jadeite," said Striker vanishing.

(With Mars)

Mars getting up after the gale, "That weapons has so much power," said Mars.

"Sailor Mars, I shall end your life this day!" said Jadeite.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" she shot back.

"FIRE SOUL!"

But once gain he absorbed the attack with his sword only this time he launched back in the for of a powered slash that Mars jumped out of the way. It cut in half a nearby pillar.

Mars face slightly blue, "I better avoid those," thought Rei.

"Want more Sailor Mars!" said Jadeite as he launched more Dark Slashes laughing as he did. Mars was dodging them from barley and narrowly. One managed to cut some of her hair.

"I've got to fire back," thougth Mars.

"FLAME SNIPER!"

Launching many arrows but Jadeite was absorbing them all with his blade and fired more Dark Slashes.

(With Four Senshi)

The four Senshi getting up. "We have to help Mars," said Jupiter.

"Don't worry about her. Worry about yourselves," said Striker as he approached with a special bag. "I shall put your head in this bag, Sailor Moon, and present it to Queen Beryl," she added, making Sailor Moon's face turn blue.

"Not while we're here," said Jupiter.

"Prepare yourselves," said Striker launching a giant shuriken making the Senshi duck.

"Now I'm mad," said Jupiter.

"I hear you," said Venus.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Striker sidestepped the beam and dodged. "Too slow," said Striker taunting Venus.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

Striker once against simply dodged it, "You Senshi are too slow," said Striker.

"Leave this to me," said Mercury.

"BUBBLE SPRAY!"

A mist started to surround the area, "Foolish girls, a mist like this only gives me an advantage," thought the Youma as it peered into the mist and saw the back of a Senshi. "Perfect," she said.

(With Mars)

Mars got sent flying hitting the ground, slowly getting up, "Is that all you got!" said Mars.

"You wish," said Jadeite launching balls of energy.

Mars effectively dodged the energy balls which exploded. "This sword is amazing, such power," thought Jadeite. "You will perish Sailor Mars, you are no match for the power of this sword," said Jadeite.

"That power is not yours," said Mars. "True power comes from within, and I've further learned from it from some new freinds" she added.

"Wrong power is power no matter what form, I'll let this sword talk for me," said Jaedite launching more Dark Slashes which she dodged. "Those shinobi have power, especially that blond one, perhaps with this sword I'll kill him too," said Jadeite with arrogance.

"You are a fool," said Mars.

"What was that," sneered Jadeite.

"Such arrogance, someone like you will not defeat me, nor will you defeat Naruto," said Mars calling out Jadeite on his arrogance.

"We will see who is arrogant," said Jadeite raising his new sword.

(With Four Senshi)

"Your mine," thought Striker sneaking up on Jupiter in the fog. As she launched a strike with her blade…

WHAM!

Striker got sent flying into the fog. "What was…"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The mist cleared with Striker on the ground in great pain and a frozen arm, the four Senshi now looking down on her, "How did you know?" wondered the Youma.

"You are so full of yourself, you do not know the meaning of the word speed," said Jupiter.

"Nor the word stealthy," said Venus.

"You thought you were superior," said Mercury.

"Now take this," said Jupiter.

"SACRED THUNDER!"

Golden lighting zapped Striker feeling great pain, "AH!" it screamed.

"Now Sailor Moon," said Mercury.

"Right," said Moon.

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

Striker became nothing but dust. "Well done Sailor Moon," said Venus.

"Sailor Mars needs our help," said Mercury concerned.

"Let's go," said Jupiter as they all ran to help Mars.

(With Mars)

Sailor Mars was on her last leg, breathing was heavy, some bruises one her face, but was still with a defiant look, she was nowhere near giving up standing against Jadeite. "You ready to die," said Jadeite.

"No, you have ruined the peace and have disturbed the sacred ground of this temple! I will make you and your friend over there pay for your transgressions!" declared Mars. Something began to fill the air as her fellow Senshi approached, making them stop in their tracks. The sudden burst of strange energy even put Jadeite at a standstill.

"This is chakra," said Jupiter.

"Powerful also," said Mercury.

"You can do it Sailor Mars," said Moon.

"Send him packing," said Venus.

"Is this it," thought Mars, such power and tranquility.

"No matter what you unleash this sword will absorb it," said a confident Jadeite raising his sword to prepare for the oncoming attack.

"Now!"

"SPARROW FIRE!"

Multiple flaming birds were sent flying against Jadeite the attacks hit but were being absorbed by the sword. "Hah, I told you your attack would be useless," said Jadeite smirking.

"How is that," said Mars in disbleif but then a crackling sound began to fill the air.

"What's this!" said a Jadeite as he noticed the sword began to crack in several places, then…

BOOM!

The powerful sword exploded into pieces, casting out a shockwave that sent Jadeite flying back into the air.

"Brace yourselves girls, here comes the blast wave!" warned Mars as the wave hit them as all of them raised their arms and hair was flying. Once it was over, the other Senshi gathered around Mars.

"Good job Sailor Mars," said Jupiter.

"You've unlocked your chakra," said Venus.

"How are you feeling?" asked Mercury.

"Are you ok Sailor Mars?" asked Moon.

"I'm fine, wait he's getting up," said Mars as the other Senshi got on guard as he was approaching.

"You will pay," said Jadeite as he was clenching his stomach.

"Your done Jadeite!" yelled Mars.

"SPARROW FIRE!"

Jadeite was hit directly as he felt great pain getting seared severely. "Ah! You will pay for this Sailor Mars!" he declared as he vanished back to the Dark Kingdom.

 **Dark Kingdom, Mendacium's Chamber…**

"Hmm," thought Mednacium scratching his chin, "This was expected, but I did get good data ut of this one, thought I don't expect Jadeite to borrow weapons from me anymore," he said. "Oh well," he shrugged.

 **Temple Courtyard…**

"Good job Mars," said Moon.

"WAHAAAAAA!"

The Senshi looked to see Hidan and his followers doing a fanatical charge, the Youma launching a barrage of attacks, Hidan launched his scythe towards the Senshi to get one drop of blood.

The Senshi all stepped in front of Sailor Moon ready to die for her. Suddenly a wall of was raised in front of them putting everyone in disbelief and causing everyone to freeze. Hidan's Scythe was stuck on the wall. Hidan mange to pry it out and pulled it back to his side.

Mars took a careful inspection of the wall, "Sand?" she thought.

"Do you Senshi require assistance?" said a voice as the Senshi turned to their flank.

"Gaara?" said Mars. "You're a shinobi?" she added.

"Yes, Sailor Mars," said Gaara in tourist attire as a mass swirl of sand swirled around him as he was now in his battle attire and wearing his Kage hat as he threw it to the side. "Forgive me for deceiving you all, I am Gaara 5th Kazekage of the Hidden Sand," said Gaara still maintaining his gaze on the Senshi, this making the Senshi go major awestruck.

"Gaara I know I recognized that name," thought Mars.

"You're the Kazekage," Moon in disbelief.

"Gaara the leader of the Sand Shinobi," said Jupiter.

"A Kage is in front of us this whole time," said Venus.

"He's strong" thought Mercury.

"How dare you interrupt our battle, boy," said a Spiked Youma as it launched a fury of spikes at Gaara.

"Watch out Gaara!" warned Mars but a wall of sand went up and shielded Gaara and he still maintained his gaze on the Senshi arms crossed. Then two other Shinobi appeared next to Gaara.

"We're here to assist you Lord Kazekage," said Shira.

"Gaara just give us the word," said Temari drawing her massive fan.

"That won't be necessary," said Gaara making his two guards gasp.

"Lord Kazekage?" wondered Shira.

"You two are to protect the Senshi," ordered Gaara.

"You sure about this Gaara?" asked Temari.

"I am Temari, you should know that even a Kazekage must keep his skills sharp," stated Gaara.

"Yes, Lord Kazekage," said Shira as both he and Temari went over to protect the Senshi.

"I am Temari," she said introducing herself.

"My name is Shira," he said introducing himself as Jupiter noticed the green spandex on him.

"You're Shira! Lee mentioned you once," said Jupiter.

"You know Lee, then its nice to meet a friend of Lee's," said Shira.

"Will Gaara be alright?" asked Mars.

"He will be," said Temari as they all began to observe the coming battle.

A still silence as a wind went over the battlefield as Gaara approached steadily. His gaze focused on Hidan and his Youma, "Hm, I count at least fifteen Youma," thought Gaara. "But that Akatsuki member is still the biggest threat, fortunately I have the advantage," thought Gaara.

"Kill him!" said a Youma as they all launched a variety of ranged attacks, all landing on their mark creating a huge dust cloud.

"Gaara!" cried Mars.

"Don't worry he's fine," said Temari reassuring them.

The Youma then ceased their barrage, "Did we get him?" asked a Youma.

"I think we did," laughed a Youma but as the cloud smoke began to clear, everyone was in awe and in disbelief.

A huge sand wall surrounds Gaara on all sides, a small hole for Gaara to peak out of, "Is that all," he said maintaining his gaze on his target.

"Amazing," said Mercury.

"Not even a single scratch," said Venus.

"So, this is the power of a Kage," said Moon as they all continued to watch the battle.

"Let's get him!" said Hidan as they all did a fanatical charge. A large Sand arms came up from the ground, Hidan dodged it as Gaara began launching more sands fists out of the ground. Hidan dodging them all of ease, Hidan having his fanatical laugh as he dodged. "Is that all you got!" taunted Hidan. Suddenly a swarm of feathers came upon Hidan as two crows began to try to peck his eyes out. "AH! Darn birds," he yelled as he swung his scythe to get them to disperse. Gaara used this opportunity to get a big hit with a sand fist punching him hard.

"Phobos, Demos, well done," said Mars as the birds flew back to a nearby roof.

"SAND BARRAGE!"

A barrage of high impact sand hit many of the Youma knocking them down as they returned fire, but again a sand shield blocked their attack. Then countered launching a variey of sand attacks from impalement spikes, sand barrages, and sand waves.

"So many attacks, I don't think I can keep up," said Venus.

"What is Gaara trying to do with all those attacks?" asked Mars.

"If you look closely he is pouring sand from that gourd into the ground to…"

"Make more sand," said Mercury finishing Temari's sentence.

"Correct Sailor Mercury," said Shira.

"What is he planning?" asked Jupiter.

"Notice that he is forcing them into one place," said Temari.

The Youma were on edge as they were forced back into once place. "Curse you boy," said a Youma.

"We are not through with you," said another Youma.

"This battle is over," said Gaara as he put both hands out.

"SAND COFFIN!"

Then the sand began to rise and completely consume all the Youma like a tide. Some of the heads of the Youma were sticking out of the sand, he then began to lift the huge ball of sand filled with Youma into the air. "And now," said Gaara clenching both hands into fists.

"SAND BURIAL!"

"AH!" was the last sound they would make as they were all crushed to death. Sand began raining down on the battlefield then began to retreat. The rest of the sand went into Gaara sand gourd.

(With Hidan)

"That bastard, how dare he disrespect the way of Jashin," said Hidan getting up pissed off from being sent flying. "When I get back…"

"Hidan," said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Hidan.

"It's Mendacium, return at once, battling the Kazekage right now would be a bad decision," ordered Mendacium.

"Fine," said Hidan.

 **Dark Kingdom, Mendacium's Chamber…**

So, that was the Kazekage, another one to crush later under my boot," laughed Mendacium, then his crystal ball began to glow as he looked at it to check who it was.

Within the crystal ball a figure with a a helmet with a T-shape opening appeared with pulsing red eyes, wearing an overcoat on his armor "Mendacium, our Emperor grows impatient, he is wondering when you will revive us," he demanded.

"Ah, Odium, you can tell our Emperor that I am getting closer to reviving him as well as our brothers, soon the Dark Empire will rise gain, and the Seven Centurions will be on again," said Mendacium.

"I shall tell our Emperor this," said Odium.

"By the ways Odium, I heard our Emperor had a run in with Sailor Mars," said Mendacium.

"Yes, but our Emperor could not finish her because of an intervention," said Odium.

"I see, farewell for now," said Mendacium as the figure in the ball vanished. Mendacium turning away from the crystal ball, "Odium you fool, you may have been the most powerful of the centurions back then, so strong even receiving praise from the Emperor and selected to be leader of his Shadow Praetorians, but you are arrogant now to think you are still stronger than me, I am far above you now," laughed Mendacium.

 **Temple Courtyard…**

Gaara began walking towards the Senshi still maintaining his gaze, "Are any of you seriously hurt?" asked a concerned Gaara.

"No, we're ok," said Moon.

"Gaara if I may ask, why did you not tell us you were the Kazekage?" asked Mars.

"I simply wanted to see what all of you were like, I did not want you all to be someone different because I was Kazekage," explained Gaara.

"Is that all," said Moon.

"You wanted us to see you as Gaara and not the Kazekage, you I can understand that," said Mars as she handed Gaara is Kazekage hat.

"Thank you for understanding Sailor Mars," said Gaara taking his hat. "Do the rest of you understand?" asked Gaara.

"I can," said Venus.

"Same with me," said Jupiter.

"Not even a question," said Mercury.

"You're a good person Gaara," said Moon.

"Thank you all for understanding," said Temari.

"Do we call you Gaara or Lord Kazekage?" asked Mars.

"You can still call me Gaara, Sailor Mars," said Gaara.

"Since you're the Kazekage, and you're here, I am assuming you're not here just to see us," said Mars.

"You are correct, Sailor Moon I carry a message from the Five Kage," said Gaara making all the girls wince. "Let us return to Leaf Mansion so we can discuss the message and terms properly," said Gaara.

"Agreed," said Mars speaking for Moon, as she and all the Senshi were nervous.

 **Leaf Mansion, Later…**

"Well it looks like you made it," said Shikamaru looking at Gaara as the other Leaf Shinobi began to gather in the living room to welcome the Kazekage.

"Shira!" yelled Lee running up to Shira and bumping fists with him.

"It's good to see you Lee," said Shira.

"We need to have another match," declared Lee.

"Not in our backyard," said Ino.

"Kyoji!" yelled Minako flying into Kyoji's arms.

"Hey Minako," he said embracing. "I heard you had a run in with Hidan, he didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Kyoji.

"No Gaara, took care of it," said Minako.

"I see," said Kyoji.

"Shikamaru, who's this?" asked Luna, the three Outers wondering the same thing.

"I am the Kazekage of the Sand," said Gaara making the Outers and Cats eyes widen.

"What brings you here?" asked Haruka.

"I am here to bring a message from the Five Kage, to inspect the teams, and to establish the first diplomatic ties," said Gaara putting them in awe.

"Astonishing, he's so young," said Michiru.

"He's already a leader at that age and possesses great wisdom," said Haruka.

"He could teach Usagi a thing or two," thought Setsuna.

"Um Lord Kazekage?" said Mamoru getting his attention. "Mind if we all have a talk with Usagi before we begin talks," he asked.

"Go ahead," said Gaara as the Senshi and Cats went into another room to talk, Gaara went to go take a seat.

Temari walked over to Shikamaru, "How have you been Shikamaru.

"I've been well, thought this mission is becoming more of a…"

"Drag," said Temari finishing his sentence.

"Hmm, yea," said Shikamaru.

"So, where is he?" asked Gaara.

"You mean Naruto, he's out right now with Hotaru and Akito," said Hinata.

"he will be back later," said Hana.

"Hotaru?" wondered Gaara.

"Once of the Senshi," said Sai.

"I see," said Gaara.

"I'll go make some tea," said Ino.

"I'll help," said Sakura going to help Ino.

(Other Room)

"The Senshi had Usagi sit down in a chair and surrounded her. "Usagi I could never be so proud, your first diplomatic meeting," said Luna on the brink of tears.

"Yes, but this is never wrecking," said Artemis.

"Umm," said Usagi.

"Remember bun-head this is serious," said Haruka.

"Remember to be nice," said Makoto.

"I hope she's ready for this," said Minako.

"She really doesn't have a lot of experience in these kind of matters," said Mamoru.

"Mamo," said Usagi annoyed.

"Sorry," chuckled Mamoru.

"She will do fine," said Ami.

"Yeah, she will. So long as she doesn't start a war or anything, we should be fine!" said Rei.

"Rei, I'm not going to do that," said Usagi.

"Just remember to pick your words carefully," said Setsuna.

"We're here to assist you princess," said Michiru as all of them went to the door to join the Shinobi.

(Living Room)

Usagi sat on a chair across from Gaara with the Senshi sitting and standing behind her, the cats by her feet. Temari and Shira flanked Gaara, the Leaf Shinobi standing on the sides observing. Once Ino brought out the tea, the talks began.

"It is an honor to meet you Princess Serenity," said Gaara opening up the talks, "I bring a message from the Five Kage," he said bringing out a scroll in sitting it in front of Usagi. Usagi unrolled the scroll and began to read its contents, her friends also began to peak a little, curious about the contents as well. Usagi eyes widened at the contents of the scroll.

"WAAH! The Five Kage want to hold an official meeting with me!" making her friends have oh my looks. Rei took the scroll and looked at it as well as the other Senshi especially Setsuna.

"It does not say when, thought," said Rei.

"You see, we Kage are undecided on whether you should come to our world for the meeting, or if we should come to this one. We do not wish to force you to do anything, so we decided it was best to leave this part of the decision up to you," said Gaara.

"Umm," said Usagi unsure of what to do next.

"We would like time to think about this," said Setsuna.

"Of course, but please decide within forty-eight hours," said Gaara.

"Understood," said Setsuna.

"Thank you Kazekage Gaara for bringing us this message," said Mamoru, Gaara responding with a nod.

"Anyways, I think I should let you know the political landscape among our Kage, you see some of the Kage still doubt you," said Gaara.

"What do you mean by they doubt?" asked Makoto.

"The question her right to rule this world someday, as well as her ability to rule over this world" said Gaara. "They will not intervene in the affairs of this world nor use violence against you, they will work with you against this common enemy, but afterwards they will start to wonder, so I would advice to try to clear that up sooner rather than later," said Gaara.

"If I may ask Lord Kazekage?" said Haruka speaking up, "Where do you stand on this matter?" she asked.

"Currently I believe in your right to rule since this world is almost a reflection of ours, the Mizukage also stands with me, The Raikage and Tsuchikage still doubt your right to rule," said Gaara.

"Where does out Lord Hokage stand?" asked Shikamaru.

"He is trying to stay neutral and has gone both ways, he is more focused on defeating the enemy right now, however I believe I can bring him to our side," said Gaara.

"I understand," said Usagi. "Thank you Gaara," said Usagi

"Everyone there is something else I need to report," said Rei getting everyone's attention. "In the fire I saw a person called Emeperor Chao," she added.

"The name Naruto mentioned when he was in the Amazon," said Shikamaru.

"Yes, his power, such hate and rage, never felt anything like it in a long time," said Rei.

"I also felt it," said Gaara. "I'll tell the Kage of this once I return to the Ninja World," he added.

"Rei, you said you saw him in the fire?" asked Setsuna.

"Yes," replied Rei.

"Then you must have saw him in, I dare not say the name," said Setsuna fearfully. "Point is he is dead, it is obvious now that Mendacium and Saeva are acting on his orders," she added.

"Yea, and I am still wondering what their plan is, we know they want Naruto's chakra, and how does the Dark Kingdom play in this," said Shikamaru thinking as everyone heard the door open and Naruto walking in flanked by Akito and Hotaru.

"Naruto, you're back!" said Hinata

"Naruto, where have you been? You should've been here!" said Sakura.

"What have you been doing Akito?" asked Kyoji.

"Busy," said Akito.

"Hotaru, you've been gone awhile," said Michiru.

"Apologies," said Hotaru.

"We go a situation…" said Naruto then noticing Gaara, "Oh hi Gaara," said Naruto.

"Naruto, what situation?" asked Gaara.

"We have a situation with children, and I am afraid of well it might lead," said Naruto sternly.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, Now a preview.**

 **"We got a drop off location for the missing children," said Akito.**

 **"I shall assist," said Gaara.**

 **"Shikamaru, let me handle this," said Ino.**

 **"Knowledge should not be used like this!" yelled Mercury.**

 **"Greetings Naruto," said Mendacium with the Akatsuki behind him.**

 **"Mendacium," said Naruto clenching his fists.**

 **Next time Chapter 15 Horror and Knowledge**


	16. Chapter 15 Knowledge and Horror

**Chapter 15 Knowledge and Horror**

 **Leaf Mansion, Night…**

All eyes were now fixed on Naruto of what he had just said. "Naruto, so you can confirm that these child disappearances are done by the enemy," spoke Shikamaru.

"They are Shikamaru, we had an encounter the other night as well as just recently," said Naruto.

"We also have crucial information," said Akito.

"What kind of information?" asked Michiru.

"A drop off location, the Tokyo docks," said Hotaru.

"Just out of curiosity, where's the enemy you got the information from?" asked Haruka.

"How did you manage to get them to talk?" asked Shikamaru.

"It was Hotaru," said Naruto making everyone gasp.

"How did Hotaru get them to talk, and don't these Shinobi have poison capsules?" asked Kyoji.

"They do, but we had a plan," said Naruto.

 **Flashback…**

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

The enemy Shinobi jumped away from the shadow clones, but then noticed the clones smiling. "Poison capsule," he thought. "Got too…"

"ICE STYLE ICE PRISON!"

The rogue was unable to react as he was incased in a prison of ice. With three figures walking up to him. "Nice plan Fox," said Hawk.

"Hawk is he going to die?" asked Saturn.

"If I live him in there, he will," answered Hawk.

"Hawk could you at least release his head," said Fox.

"Of course, we need him alive, but please be quick with the capsule, the last three committed suicide," said Hawk going through hand signs to release the ice surround the rogue's head.

The Rogue shinobi got the barring of his surrounding but then he gulped feeling two fingers in his mouth and pulled out his poison capsule.

"Got it," said Fox. "Now are you going to talk?" asked Fox sternly.

"Fox we could always give Ino a call," said Hawk.

"I got this," said Fox waving his hand in dismissal. "I'll ask again, are you going to talk?" demanded Fox even more stern.

"No," he answered.

"I don't have time for your crap, tell me what," said Fox starting to get a bit frustrated.

"Listen I'm likely going to get killed for not doing my check in, so threatening to kill me won't get you nowhere," said the rogue shinobi.

Fox sighed, "Ok Hawk, give Ino a call," said Fox.

"Hold on," said Saturn speaking up.

"Saturn?" wondered Hawk as did Fox.

"Let me try," said Saturn handing her Glaive to Hawk but pulling out his kunai from his pouch. Walking up to the rogue she put the kunai to his neck.

"What's a cute thing like you going to do," said the rogue with a smirk.

Saturn took the blade away from the rogue's neck, then traced the kunai on the ice going down lower and lower. Below his belt line between his legs, she stopped, but then though of a better idea. Taking the kunai away and turned to her two friends. Walking up to Hawk and whispering something in his ear. Hawks eyebrow went up. Hawk then did some hand signs to release some ice between the rogue's legs and then place a paper bomb there. Fox observing began to realize the plan, shaking a bit at Saturn's deviousness. "Don't worry this bomb won't kill you, just enough to put a hole in you, it is set to blow up in five minutes," explained Hawk.

"We will be back in four minutes," said Saturn.

"Three if your lucky," said Fox as they all left him there to think.

About four minutes later the three returned to their captive and the hardened rogue shinobi was replaced by a fearful child pleading. "PLEASE REMOVE THE BOMB!" he begged.

"Tell us what we want to know," said Saturn sternly.

With some fearful tears coming out as he looked below at the paper bomb as it began to ignite, "OK IT'S THE TOKYO DOCKS, WAREHOUSE 15, IT'S ONLY A DROPOFF LOCATION, I SWEAR THAT'S ALL I KNOW, NOW PLEASE TAKE OFF THE BOMB!" he yelled singing like a bird. Fox went over and use chakra to defuse the paper bomb. The rogue signed in relief. Fox then drew a kunai and flipped it and slapped it across the rogue's face knocking him out.

"We're done here," said Fox.

"Saturn, that was devious," said Hawk. "I like it."

"Yea, good job," said Fox Saturn blushing at both men's comments.

"Let's get going," said Saturn as she walked away with the two Anbu shinobi. "Oh, what about him?" she asked.

"Oh right," said Fox. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Multiple clones appeared and picked up the trapped rogue and took him away. "They'll take him back to the ninja world," explained Fox.

"That's saves us trouble," said Hawk.

 **Flashback End…**

"What's the location?" asked Shikamaru.

"Tokyo docks, Warehouse 15" answered Naruto.

"What's our next move?" asked Setsuna.

"I say we check it out," said Makoto.

"I agree," said Lee.

"We will need a plan," said Ami.

"We are up against rogue Shinobi, that area might be under enemy watch, we need to consider ever possibility," said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru I will assist in this matter," said Gaara, everyone a bit surprised.

"Gaara?" wondered Temari.

"This will be a good way to see how effective you all work together, this is an inspection also," said Gaara. "Shikamaru while you come up with a plan," then turning his gaze to Naruto, "Naruto I'd like a word in private with you."

"Sure Gaara," said Naruto as both went outside on the patio.

(Outside Patio)

The two long time friends stepped out into the night with the stars out. Both looked at one another and smiled. "It's been a long time Naruto," said Gaara extending his hand.

"Likewise," replied Naruto extending his hand to shake Gaara's hand.

Once they released Gaara began to speak, "Naruto, I need to ask you a favor," said Gaara.

"What is it?" wondered Naruto.

"You see the Five Kage have asked to have a meeting with Sailor Moon, but there's more, the Raikage and Tsuchikage question her claim to rule, while I believe they will not take action against Sailor Moon, I worry about something down the line after we are gone, I did not mention that part to the Senshi," said Gaara. "I think you to be with Sailor Moon when she speaks to the Kage." asked Gaara.

Naruto stood their thinking for a moment, "Hmm, I can understand what your saying Gaara, while we may not have a problem with the day Sailor Moon becomes Queen, a future generation might," said Naruto. "With the way people can be they might look for a reason to invade this world, that is why I agree with you, and I will go with her," added Naruto. "Besides, I do not think she is ready for this kind of situation and could use help."

"Thank you, Naruto," said Gaara with a nod.

"Let's go back in," said Naruto as both went back inside.

(Living Room)

As Gaara and Naruto walked back in, they were meet with eyes on them with Shikamaru with a confident look. "I guess you have a plan Shikamaru?" asked Naruto in which he replied with a nod.

 **Night, Docks Warehouse 15…**

A clouded night over the docks, all was quiet. A single light lit up the middle of the warehouse a little boy with spikey blond hair, shivering. He stood their motionless with fear in his eyes. Then he heard a footstep, turning to the source and then heard another. They were getting louder and closer as he stood their frozen. From out of the darkness came a tall man wearing a mask and a headband with a rain symbol crossed out. "Greetings boy," he said approaching the boy. "Come along with me, and you won't be harmed." He snickered as he got closer extending his hand ready to grab the boy. Then…

WHAM!

A fist collided with the rogue shinobi's face making hi step back, but then he felt a kick to his stomach and then the boy jumped and punched him square in the face reeling backwards. Once he recovered, but was pissed off, "You brat!" he shouted as he began rapidly punching the kid, aiming for his head. The young boy dodging them with ease tilting his head left and right and just sidestepping. Then he saw an opening and delivered a decisive uppercut to his chin that sent him flying and then the rogue shinobi landed on his back.

He began to get up slowly as the little boy walk towards him, "Your no kid,"! he said spatting out some blood. The little boy transformed into orange and black wearing a fox mask making the rogue gasp. "An Anbu, I must commit…" "What, I can't move," he thought. Then his own head began to look book on its own as saw an Anbu with a Dog mask and then he noticed his shadow touching his. "Shadow Paralysis," he hissed.

"I prefer Shadow Possession," said Dog. "Nice work Fox," he added as an Anbu with a Tiger mask appeared and walked up to the rogue shinobi and putting on a rubber glove and reached into the rogue's mouth and pulled out the poison capsule.

"You are going to talk," said Tiger.

"You fools, you will all soon be surrounded by the sentry units around these docks," the rogue shinobi snickered.

"Your friends won't come," said Dog.

"What!" he said surprised.

"You see, I figured you would have sentries watching these docks and as we speak they are being taken out," said Dog, with on finger to his ear and pressed on an earpiece, "What's everyone's status?" asked Dog.

"Sentries clear," said Ram.

"Enemies down," said Dove.

"Hang on," said Crane, Dog hearing some fighting in the background, then silence, "Clear," said Crane.

"My works done," said Hawk.

"We're clear here," said Temari.

"Shikamaru are we clear?" asked Mercury.

"Yea, you Senshi are clear to come in, everyone rendezvouses in the warehouse, and round up any survivors" ordered Shikamaru.

"Roger," said everyone in unison.

After about five minutes a big group was gathered in the warehouse surrounding the rogue shinobi was still being bound by the shadow possession. Nearby were a pile of injured rouges who were bound, then Fox walked up to them…

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Several clones picked them up and began to take them away. "Fox, where are those clones taking them?" asked Moon.

"Back to the ninja world Sailor Moon," answered Fox.

"It's probably for the best princess," said Pluto.

"I'd rather not have those guys wondering around this world," said Uranus, Moon giving a nod in agreement. They all then turned their attention to the rogue Rain shinobi who was on his knee and Dog standing in front of him.

"So, are you going to talk?" asked Dog. The Rain shinobi only glared at his captors, hostile eyes were on him, some Shinobi are Senshi had their arms crossed.

He began to laugh raising eyebrows around the room. "You think I'm going to talk. Maybe if the ladies here make it worth my wild," he smirked getting an ire of glares from Senshi and Kunoichi alike, Jupiter with a vein on her head walked up to him.

"Tell us what we want to know," demanded Jupiter crackling her knuckles.

"Hold on Jupiter," said Dove stepping up. "While I'd enjoy watching him get a beating, there is a better way to get what we need," she said

"Fox what does she mean?" asked Moon the other Senshi looking at him with the same curiosity.

"She is a member of the Leaf's Yamanaka clan, her clan possesses a special jutsu that allows the user to enter one's mind," said Fox.

"What!" they all gasped.

"I better make sure Ino doesn't go into my mind," thought Pluto to herself. They all then turned their attention back to Dove and the rogue.

Dove removed the rogue's headband, then placed two fingers on his forehead then…

 **Rogue Ninja's Mind Plain…**

Ino was descending getting closer to the brain. "Ok Ino, you can do this," she thought to herself. She proceeded to place both her hands on the brain. Many images began to pop in her head. "Let's see, soccer scores, chicken, eww pervy material. Come on Ino you can do this, keep digging. "Akatsuki, Four Kings, orders, ah, getting close." She began to dive deeper into the brain, "Uh, Factory, Offshore Cathedral, and uh the Skyscraper," she thought. "He never went in any of those places."

 **Back to Reality…**

Dove removed her fingers off the rogue shinobi forehead.

Dog looked at her, "Did you get what we need Dove?"

Everyone's eyes were on her awaiting an answer. "Yes, I got three locations," said Dove.

"I see, we are done with you for now," said Dog as he nodded to dragon and released his jutsu and Dragon knocked him out. Fox made another Shadow Clone to take him away.

All the Shinobi removed their mask for now, "Shikamaru, so what's the plan?" asked Naruto.

"Ino what are the locations?" asked Mercury.

"An offshore Cathedral on a platform, an old factory, and the skyscraper where we rescued Akito and them," said Ino. "Also, this guy has an apartment," she added.

Shikamaru stood a moment to think, "Ok we will divide into teams of seven," turning his head to Ino and Sai, "Ino, Sai, I want you two to check out this guy's apartment for any more information," ordered Shikamaru.

"Right," replied Ino. "Come on Sai." Sai giving a nod, and both shun shind away.

"Now who wants to go to the off-shore cathedral?" asked Shikamaru.

"We will go?" said Uranus.

"We are very familiar with that place," said Neptune.

"I see," said Shikamaru.

"I'll come too," said Naruto.

"I'll go with Naruto," said Sakura.

Hinata went to Naruto's side.

So, will I," said Moon.

Then there was a bit of chaos on who goes where, Shikamaru waving his arms calming things down, "Hold up let's get everything straighten out. "So, the Cathedral team will be Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Uranus, Neptune, and Tuxedo Mask."

"I shall take the factory," said Gaara, his two guard Temari and Shira were going also.

"I'll br going with you," said Shikamaru.

"I wish to go with Gaara," said Mars.

"So, will I," said Mercury.

Pluto stepped forward to go along with them.

"Guess that leaves the rest of us to check the Sky Scrapper," said Kyoji.

"Yea alright let's go," said Shikamaru as everyone ran in separate directions.

 **Unknown Location…**

On a computer in a small office, a man in a red serpent hood was typing on a computer with a smirk. Then he sensed a presence in the room.

"Master Kabuto, one of our agents never checked in," reported the shinobi. "Oh, and Zoisite is here to see you."

"I see, tell Zoisite he can come in, in the mean time I need to make a call," ordered Kabuto the Shinobi bowing his head in respect and shun sined away. Pressing some buttons on his keyboard, appeared on his screen was Kakuzu.

"What is it Kabuto?" asked Kakuzu a bit annoyed.

"It seems we've been compromised, I want you get the special project out and leave the rest," ordered Kabuto.

"This will cost you extra," said Kakuzu his eyes filled with greed.

"Of course," said Kabuto as he disconnected the call. Then Zoisite came in with questions.

"Kabuto, what have you've been up too?" Queen Beryl is wondering where you are," said Zoisite.

"I've been busy with some research," said Kabuto.

"What kind of research?" he asked curiously.

Then the crystal ball started to glow, and Kabuto rose to check it, Mendacium appeared in the ball. "Kabuto I hear that your operation has been compromised," he said.

"Yes, but it's no big blow, I've gotten what I needed for the research and the special project is being moved," said Kabuto.

"I see," replied Mendacim. "This may however provide us with an opportunity," he added.

"You mean to steal Naruto's chakra?" guessed Kabuto.

"Indeed," said Mendacium as suddenly a cloud of dark energy was over Kabuto's desk, then with a clang, Kabuto observed a new dagger.

"What is this exactly Medacium?" asked Kabuto.

"It is a dagger I designed to steal the chakra," said Mendacium. "I shall assist in this matter."

"What do you mean steal chakra?" asked Zoisite.

Kabuto then pulled out a scroll and brought something out. It was a jar filled with Bijuu chakra.  
"You see, we just need some of Naruto's Bijuu chakra to complete this set, then we can use it to revive your Queen Metailia," explained Kabuto giving Zoisite a wide grin.

"In that case, I shall round up a few Youma," said Zoisite as both men began to laugh.

 **Platform Cathedral…**

Several figures landed on the entrance of the Cathedral on a platform over the ocean, the sea breeze blowing. "Have to say, this is some good architecture," said Sakura.

"It's not complete though," said Hinata.

"Construction on this thing has not continued due to the two business partners on how it should be done," said Uranus.

"Anyways let get going," said Moon.

"Yea," said Naruto as they all began to go into the Cathedral. It was dark, cold, drier. The sound of drops of water could be heard echoing.

"You feel that Neptune?" asked Uranus.

"Yes, this Cathedral that was full of light when the grail's power was released, now it's if darkness has defiled this holy place," said Neptune.

"I can feel it too," said Naruto.

"This place is scary," said Moon.

"Hinata, can you check this place," said Naruto.

"BYAKUGAN!" said Hinata taking an initial look around.

"Hinata you see anything yet?" asked Sakura.

"No not yet," said Hinata.

("Kurama, do you sense anything?" asked Naruto.)

("I sense evil intent in this place as well as some signatures nearby wait, Naruto are you picking up on this?")

(I can sense it too," said Naruto.)

"Naruto?" said Hinata.

Naruto snapping out of his talk with Kurama, "Yea Hinata?"

"You sense anything?" she asked the other listening.

"I sense fear and despair," said Naruto.

"Can you pinpoint it?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes, it should be beyond this causeway," said Naruto as they all stopped at a causeway. A causeway that was familiar to the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask.

"This place brings back memories Neptune," said Uranus.

"Yes, it looks like the traps are deactivated," said Neptune referring to the red block with a cupid with a bow on it as they all stood against the wall.

"If I may ask, what happened here?" asked Sakura.

"We were fighting an enemy called Death Busters," said Uranus.

"We almost died here," said Neptune.

"If not for Sailor Moon," said Uranus.

"You sure the traps are deactivated?" asked Sakura.

"We're sure," said Moon confidently, beginning to walk across the causeway towards the organ. Then the red blocks turned with arrows holes opened, but instead of arrows, they were shooting kunai and shuriken.

"Sailor Moon get down!" said Tuxedo Mask as him and Uranus dived for Sailor Moon putting her on the ground taking cover. The projectiles above their heads, Neptune also falling to the ground. Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto instinctively jumped high in the air.

"WIND STYLE AIR BULLETS!" Naruto launched high pressured air bullets destroying the blocks on the right.

Sakura and Hinata threw explosive kunai destroying more blocks.

Uranus and Neptune stood up launching their attacks destroying the remaining blocks.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The remaining blocks were destroyed, everyone began to gather in the center of the causeway to access the situation. "Well it looks like someone reactivated those traps," said Neptune.

"Guess we're in the right place," said Uranus.

"Sailor Mon are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Usako!" said a concerned Tuxedo Mask.

"I'm fine Mamoru, Naruto," said Moon.

Hinata activated Byakugan and looked beyond the causeway, "A door behind the organ," said Hinata.

"Let's check it out," said Naruto with everyone in the same mind as they all proceeded to the hidden door.

 **Meanwhile at the Factory…**

Inside a factory stood Gaara, Temari, Shira, Shikamaru, Pluto, Mars, and Mercury. Surrounding them were many shinobi on the ground as they littered the ground. "Is the last them?" asked Mars.

"Yes," said Gaara.

"They must be hiding something here," said Pluto.

"Mercury, you have anything?" asked Shikamaru. Mercury was digging in her computer.

"I've brought up the blueprints to this old factory," said Mercury typing on her computer. After a few minutes she got a hit. "Their a storage area under the factory," said Mercury.

"Alright let's go," said Shikamaru, as everyone began to make their way towards the storage area.

"Mercury," said Shikamaru.

"Yes Mercury?" answered Shikamaru.

"Assuming we get back, you care for another game of cheese?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not if we play another game of Shogi," said Mercury.

"Just curious, who winning?" asked Temari.

"We're tied at chess, and Shikamaru has two more win than I do at Shogi," said Mercury.

"I'd have to come watch," said Temari turning her attention to Mars. "You like him don't you," she said making Mars blush a little.

"I don't know who your referring too," said Mars innocently.

"Come on, I'm his sister, I can tell if a girl likes my brother," said Temari smirking, making Mars fluster even more.

"I will tell you, you have a lot of competition, many Sand Kunoichi back in the village are all competing for him, though between you and me I hope you come out on top," said Temari.

"Really?" asked Mars.

"Right after you show me more of what you can do?" said Temari. The groups then came upon a door,

"Well let's see what's behind the door," said Shikamaru.

 **Skyscraper, Basement…**

"Hana, you sure there's nothing upstairs?" asked Kyoji.

"Yes, when I was a prisoner here, you think I was just sitting down in the cell," said Hana.

"This basement is the only place we have not checked," said Saturn.

"Hana," said Akito.

"Byakugan," activating her dojutus and began to look around, then spotting something by Jupiter. "Sailor Jupiter, there's some sort of passage by you," said Hana.

Jupiter looked to her right and saw a shelf. Venus came out and both began to inspect it, "Hey I feel hinges," said Jupiter.

"Jupiter help me pull," said Venus as both pulled the shelf and behind it was a steel door. The Shinobi and Saturn came up behind them looking in awe.

"Secret passage huh," said Kyoji.

Akito looked at Lee, "Lee, if you don't mind," said Akito.

"Right," said Lee with a nod…

WHAM!

Crash!

The steel door fell from the force of Lee's kick. Then all noticed at the creepy dark tunnel.

"So," said Kyoji. "Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?" asked Kyoji.

"Kyoji," snuffed Venus. "stop trying to scare us," said Venus.

"I'm not," said Kyoji in denial.

"Anyways, let's go," said Akito as they all began to follow behind him into the darkness. As they were walking down the tunnel, Akito was reminiscing about the past that this tunnel reminded him of.

 **Flashback…**

Several Anbu were gathered around on a starless night being briefed by one in a bear mask. "Alright I'm sure you know why we're here, up ahead his likely on of Orochimaru's facilities," said the Anbu captain all the Anbu nodding. "Now our mission is to check this facility for Sasuke, as well as Orochimaru, if we happen to encounter any of them, one of us will have to at least get back to the Leaf to report this to the Hokage, am I clear," he said.

"Hai Taichou!" they all whispered loud.

Captain then turned his gaze to an Anbu in a hawk mask. "And you rookie, just stay on your toes and be ready for anything," said the Anbu captain.

"Hai Taichou," he said.

"One more thing, try not to lose your lunch," added the captain. "Let's go," he ordered as all the Anbu shunshin away.

 **Flashback End…**

Akito was in a trance like state remembering his Anbu past, "Akito" said Saturn making him snap out of it. "You alright?" asked a concerned Saturn.

"I'm fine, just remembering something," said Akito as the group continued down the tunnel.

"Kyoji is Akito ok?" asked Venus.

"He's fine, probably this place brought back memories for him," said Kyoji.

"Hana, you see anything up ahead?" asked Lee.

Checking with her Byakugan, "Yes, another door," she answered.

"Doors, and more doors," complained Kyoji as they stopped in front of it noticing a lock and key.

"Seems someone doesn't want us to come in," said Jupiter.

"I got this," said Lee walking up to the door.

 **Back at the Cathedral…**

As Naruto's group came up to the door, (Naruto, I sense it strongly, behind this door," said Kurama.)

Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand, "Everyone stand back!" ordered Naruto sternly. Then launching it against the door blowing it away. As the dust cloud clear they all walked in, then their eyes widened in horror. They walked into some sort of lab, nearby was a cage that had only three kids in it. In another part of the room, there was multiple huge test tubs and there were several kids in them in some sort of green liquid, the children appeared to be asleep. They also saw a surgery table with blood all over it. They were all in utter shock.

"What is this place," said Moon in disbelief and fear.

"It's a lab," said Sakura in horror.

"Help me," said a weak voice breaking Naruto of his trance. He went over to one of the cages and broke the lock.

"Sakura!" called out Naruto. Sakura ran over immediately along with Hinata and Sailor Moon as they began to check the health of the children.

Naruto pulled out his cell to make a call to Shikamaru.

 **Factory…**

Shikamaru and his group were in utter shock, then Shikamaru heard his cell phone ring.

" _Hello?"_

" _Shikamaru, did you guys find the same thing over there?" asked Naruto._

" _Yea, now…" said Shikamaru then saw another incoming call. "Hold on Naruto let's start a group face time," said Shikamaru._

About a minute later, Shikamaru had multiple people in the chat group on camera. _"Akito I can assume that your group found the same thing," said Shikamaru._

" _What's going on guys?" asked Ino seeing the fear in her friend's eyes._

" _Ino, we've found human experimentation on children," said Shikamaru putting her in some shock._

" _That's horrible," said Ino._

" _Yea, and it's not good, I guess we are all in shock right now," said Akito._

" _I've seen my own share of experimentation, but this is much worse," said Naruto._

" _I agree with Naruto," said Akito._

" _We still need to find out what the enemy was doing exactly," said Shikamaru._

"Shikamaru," said Mercury getting his attention.

"What is it Sailor Mercury?" asked Shikamaru as he noticed she was on a computer.

"You need to look at this," she said also getting Gaara's attention. Mercury then began to show Gaara several pictures of Shinobi. Gaara raised an eyebrow at one.

"Hold it their Mercury," he said. "That kunoichi is Pakura, who wielded a kekki genkai, scorch release," said Gaara.

"Then by the look of this research he was attempting to apply the DNA of bloodline traits to these children," said Shikamaru everyone eyes widened at this revelation.

"What makes matters worse, it looks like they have found a way," said Mercury. "There are just so many files on here," said Mercury.

" _Shikamaru what do we do?" asked Naruto._

" _Orders?" asked Akito._

" _Let's get the children to a safe place," said Shikamaru._

 **Cathedral…**

" _Right Shikamaru," said Naruto in agreement._

"Hinata how many are alive and Sakura, is it safe to get them out?" asked Uranus.

"Yes," said Sakura. "Naruto tell Akito and Shikamaru that it's safe to remove them," she added, Naruto giving a nod.

Hinata began to check the children in the tubes a sad expression on her face. "I'm afraid out of the ten tubes, only three are alive."

Uranus and Neptune had a sad look on their face, and tears almost in their eyes. Uranus summoned her space sword, then with one mighty slash, cut the glass, the green liquid spilling all over the floor, Neptune grabbing the young boy within. Uranus then proceeded to the next on.

Sailor Moon was on her knees, two hands on her head in disbelief, "Why, why did this have to happen to children," said Moon as she began to cry.

Tuxedo Mask went up to hug her. "Did I fail in my duty as Sailor Moon," she said in a low voice, but Naruto could hear her.

 **Skyscraper, Basement…**

"Hana how many are alive in the tubes?" asked Akito. "Kyoji what about the cages?"

Hana began to check the tubes, a horrific look formed on her face, some tears from her eyes, "Akito…they are all dead," she reported sadly.

"It's the same here," said Kyoji.

A force of a huge weight was upon Akito's shoulder, "Darn, despite me trying, I could not save one in this hell," thought Akito.

"Akito," said Lee calling out, "You need to come look at this, as everyone went into another room. To add to more of their horror was a pile of dead bodies.

The Senshi could barely hold their composure, they've never seen anything like this.

"I guess…the best we can do for them now, is give them a proper burial," said Kyoji.

"Cough!" a low feint cough was heard catching everyone's attention. Lee then spotted a young girl in the pile, who seemed to be alive. He ran over to the pile of dead bodies, "Give me hand," said Lee, the others ran to help. They all began to carefully remove the dead bodies off the little girl. Kyoji manage to grab hold and pull her out gently under a pile of bodies, he put two fingers on her neck, "Her pulse is feint," said Kyoji.

"She's in critical condition," said Hana.

"We need to do something, or she'll die," said Venus.

Akito who still had his face time on, _"Ino we need you here now," requested Akito._

" _Right, me and Sai are on the way," said Ino leaving the face time chat._

"I can heal her," said Saturn stepping forward and putting her hands on the young girl, her powers began to flow into the child, her body glowed purple. Everyone watched in awe. Saturn then stopped, "I got her out of immediate danger, she still needs medical attention," said Saturn.

"Good job Saturn," said Akito.

" _Akito how many are alive there?" asked Shikamaru._

 **Factory…**

" _We got one here," said Akito._

" _Naruto how many?" asked Shikamaru._

" _About six so far, Tuxedo Mask found another room," said Naruto._

"Pluto how many do we have here?" asked Shikamaru.

"About ten," said Pluto.

"Shikamaru it seems we have a humanitarian crisis," said Gaara.

"Yea," sighed Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, Gaara," said Mercury getting their attention, "Someone is trying to make contact,"

Then on one part of the screen appeared a man in a red hooded, serpent cloak. "Kabuto," scoffed Gaara.

"Ah, the Kazekage of the Sand and Nara Shikamaru, along with a Senshi," said Kabuto smirking.

"Kabuto, so you kidnapped these children, so you can give them kekki genkai to fuel your ambitions," said Shikamaru.

"You got it correct Shikamaru, it's too bad you're an enemy," laughed Kabuto.

"You did all this," said Mercury angrily getting his attention.

"Ah you must be Sailor Mercury, Senshi of Wisdom, is their something you want?" asked Kabuto.

"Knowledge should not be used this way, you use it to hurt others and to cause pain, to innocent children," said Mercury sternly. "You shall be punished for what you've done here," threatened Mercury.

Shikamaru was a bit surprised to hear Mercury talk like that, but… "HAHAHA!" laughed Kabuto making Mercury raise an eyebrow. "What are you going to do, throw bubbles are me, no Sailor Mercury you are in no position to be threatening anyone, in fact I'm starting a party for you all," said Kabuto.

"What party?" asked Mercury.

"We got company," said Shira as all looked to see the factory crawling with shadow legionnaires and Savea.

"What are those?" asked Shikamaru.

"They are called Shadow Legionaries," said Pluto.

"We fought them at the temple," said Mars.

"Time to die," laughed Savea. "CHARGE!" he ordered.

With a yell the enemy soldiers charged at the shinobi. Shira and Temari were the first in the fray. Shira using his great skills of Taijutsu ducking under swords and dodging them. Sending fury of punches and kicks.

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" yelled Temari cutting up some soldiers and sending them in the air in pieces.

"SPARROW FIRE!"

"UNDERWORLD PULSE!"

Mars and Pluto unleased a devastating attack killing many soldiers. Then the archers launched a huge volley of arrows but were intercepted by sand. The group knew they could fight in comfort knowing Gaara was watching their back.

A group of soldiers with a battle cry charged Shikamaru, then suddenly they came to a halt. "SHADOW POSSESSION!" Shikamaru now had many soldiers in hit grip. "Now, "SHADOW STICHING!" Sharp shadows began to pierce the many legionaries' traps by his shadow possession. Another wave came upon him, Shikamaru drawing Asuma's blade and enhanced it with chakra and began to cut them down.

The enemy archers spotted Mercury on the computer still typing away, launching a volley at her, but was stopped by the sand. "SAND BARRAGE!" felling many of the archers. "Sailor Mercury why are you not joining the battle?" asked Gaara noticing her typing violently. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I am hacking his files, I am going to steal them and all the knowledge he acquired in his mad research," said Mercury who is determined to hit back at Kabuto.

"In that case, I will cover you," said Gaara.

"RAWR!" charged a Legionary but instead ran into a wall of impalement sand.

"Continue your work Mercury," said Gaara.

"Right, wait, what about the children," said Mercury.

"I put a sand dome around them until this battle ends," said Gaara.

"I see," said Mercury getting back to work, the sound of battle still being heard around her.

 **Cathedral…**

As Naruto's group was finishing gathering up the surviving children…(Naruto, you sense that? asked Kurama. It's him.")

"Greetings Naruto," said Mendacium coming forth from the shadows. "I can see you all are having a nice evening," he said sarcastically. Then looking at Sailor Moon who was still on her knees. "And the heroine has failed, seeing you like this gives me great pleasure," he laughed.

"Mendacium," said Naruto strongly clenching his fists. "You and Kabuto will pay for what you've done here."

"I think not Uzamaki," said Mendacium, then several more figures appeared on his flank. It was the Akatsuki, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Kimimaro.

Everyone's eyebrows widened as they prepared to fight the Akatsuki. "Everyone, I need you all to get the children out of here," said Naruto sternly.

"WHAT!" they all said.

"Naruto, we can help you fight these guys," said Uranus.

"This is not up for debate," said Naruto sternly, his eyes now Kyubi eyes putting killing intent in the air. "Get them to safety," ordered Naruto.

"Naruto," said Hinata.

"Hinata, please, just save them," said Naruto. Hinata stood their frozen but gave a nod. Everyone grabbed a child and left the room. Naruto turned to face down the enemy.

("Naruto, if we battle them all here, this platform is not going to hold," said Kurama concerned.)

("I know, I have a plan," said Naruto.) Naruto then began to run towards a wall, going through it. It lead to the outside with the Akatsuki and Mendacium not far behind going through the hole Naruto made. "YOU WANT ME!" declared Naruto. "THEN COME AND GET ME," he added as he jumped into the ocean with chakra on his feet and began running across the ocean, the Akatsuki in pursuit.

"Well, this boy just lead me to one of my favorite fighting spots," said Kisame with a sharky grin. Deidara made a clay bird and began to fly on it.

Back at the Cathedral, everyone still in a bit of shock looking at the hole Naruto went through. "Naruto!" cried Hinata trying to run after him, but a hand grabbed her wrist as she turned to see Sakura.

"Hinata, I know your worried about Naruto right now, but we have to get these children out of here," said Sakura. "This is what Naruto would want, and besides it'll take more than an armored maniac and Akatsuki to take him down," she added confidently. Hinata gave a nod in affirmation.

"Hey you two," said Uranus. "We got more company," she pointed in a direction where many shadow legionnaires were gathered along with a Shark like Youma.

"Sailor Moon, you need to get up," said Tuxedo Mask, pleading for her to snap out of her shock.

 **Skyscraper, Underground Facility…**

"SACRED THUNDER!"

"SPARROW FIRE!"

"SILIENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

The attacks felled many of the enemy soldiers, but they just kept pouring into the room like an endless tide from the entrance. "This is not good," said Akito engaging Legionnaires and felling them with his katana. "ICE STYLE SUBAMA BLIZZARD!"

Hana had the small girl cradled in her arms with Kyoji and Saturn trying to protect her. "Akito, we need to get out of here, who knows how many soldiers there are" said Kyoji with Sharingan active and kunai in hand.

"Lee, can you barricade the door?!" yell Akito.

"Right!" said Lee as he then though of an idea, picking up two shields from the dead soldiers now duel wielding them. Then he ran through any legionaries in the way towards the door and blocked the doorway with them, his shields pressed up against the shadow legion's shields, as they tried to push their way in. They made many attempts to push, but Lee was like an unmoving statue, he would not budge in inch. Soldiers remaining in the room attempted to stab Lee in the back.

"FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Intercepted by Kyoji and Jupiter. Jupiter ran up next to Lee putting her hands on the shields to help the barricade.

Saturn meanwhile finished off the last one with a thrust from her Glaive. "Ok, Hana can you find us a way out?" asked Akito who's adrenaline was still pumping.

"Byakugan!" she yelled.

 **Middle of the Ocean…**

"KATSU!" BOOM! Multiple explosion filled the ocean sending water high up in the air. Deidara launching multiple bombs at Naruto who was running around dodging everyone of the bombs and already in Bijuu mode. Deidara flew away with a smirk and Mendacium also along for the ride. A wave of water surged up in front of Naruto revealing Kisame with a grin, wielding Samehada, slashing away at Naruto.

"My blade loves your chakra," said Kisame.

"DIGITAL SHRAPNAL!"

Naruto launches a chakra arms and knocks the high projectile bones away. "WAHAHAAAA!" Naurto hearing Hidan dodging his dreaded Scythe, making sure not a single cut would get him. Falling back a bit and observing his situation.

(Naruto, what did you get us into," complained Kurama.)

("Kurama, I thought you liked a good fight," said Naurto.)

("True kid, but let's remember, they are after my chakra, and one bit is all they need for their plan to bring back Metalia or their Emperor, in front of us we have Kisame, Hidan, and Kimimaro, Deidara from afar, and Mendacium who looks to be looking for an opportunity" said Kurama.)

("Then I shall stay true to my ninja way, to never go back on my word, and my vow is to not let either of these two-world fall," declared Naruto.)

(Hmph, same as always kids," said Kurama. "So, who's first?")

("Hidan," said Naruto.)

(Agreed, his jutsu would be an irritation right now," said Kurama).

(Let's do it Kurama!" yelled Naruto.)

("K!" said Kurama enthusiastically.)

Naruto charged forth towards the three Akatsuki members. "Here he comes," said Kimimaro Deidara still circling. Then Naruto vanished in pure speed.

"Heh, where did he…?" thought Hidan.

WHAM!

Hidan was sent flying into the air by a huge chakra arm, but before Kimimaro and Kisame could react they were surrounded by hundreds of shadows clones coming out the water.

Hidan was flying in the air, then more shadow clones appeared punching and kicking him. Naruto then brought a red Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!"

Sending Hidan flying faraway. Naruto then spotted Deidara came towards him.

"WIND STYLE AIR BULLETS!" Forcing Deidara to take evasive action. Not only was he dodging the air bullets, but also the chakra arms extending out of Naruto.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought," said Mendacium holding on.

"WATER STYLE 1000 HUNGRY SHARKS!"

Thousands of water like sharks attacked and devoured a lot of the shadow clones. Then Kisame felt a punch on his back as Naruto got behind him with a devastating hit, then Kisame turned into water. "Substitution?" thought Naruto as he felt something behind him, see Samehada being brought down as he jumped out of the way. Extending multiple chakra arms, Kisame managing to cut a few before being sent flying.

 **Factory…**

The battle was raging on at the factory, but Shikamaru's team was getting things under control.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!"

The last of the enemy soldiers were defeated by Pluto and Temari's attack. Savea was the last one standing.

"You just going to stand there Savea?" said Mars sending him a glare.

"Sailor Mars," said Mercury getting everyone's attention. "I'll take care of him," said Mercury getting up from the chair and pressing the enter key.

"So, the Senshi of Wisdom wishes to challenge me with bubbles, take your best shot," laughed Savea.

Then an energy was beginning to feel the air, a choking feeling. "Hmm, this is chakra," said Gaara.

"AQUA VIBRATION!"

Multiple waves of water and sound began to assault Savea who put up a barrier for protection, but the attacks just kept coming, and he began to hear a painful sound, losing his concentration of maintaining the barrier. When the barrier fell, he felt the full brunt of the attack. "AH!" then he teleported to an upper balcony. "Until next time," said Savea as he vanished.

"Mercury, you've unlocked your chakra," said Mars happily.

"Good job Mercury," said Shikamaru.

"That was well done," said Gaara. "By the ways, what were you doing on the computer?"

"I've begun to download all the files of Kabuto's research and a virus to delete it all," said Mercury.

 **Unknown Location…**

Kabuto was sitting at his desk, when suddenly he noticed something on the computer, making him gasp as he noticed the symbol of Mercury on his screen, "What!" yelled Kabuto as he began to frantically type on the keyboard.

 **Factory…**

Mercury went back to the computer and plugged her computer in. "Oh, he's trying to stop me," said Mercury as she began to rabidly type. "Time to hack," said Mercury smiling.

"Got to say, Mercury is scary like this," thought Shikamaru.

 **Unknown Location…**

Kabuto began to rapidly type trying to counteract the hacking and virus. Then all the files of the research just disappeared the sound of the computer crashing could also be heard. Kabuto sat their siliencly as his anger grew. SMASH! Kabuto smashed the keyboard in anger. "Damn you… Sailor Mercury. You'll pay for this someday," said Kabuto.

 **Factory…**

"All done," said Mercury.

"What did you get?" asked Pluto.

"Everything, research and files for me to decrypt later," said Mercury.

"Good job now let's get out of this hell hole," said Shikamaru as they began to leave with some carrying children.

Gaara looked at some of the children and noticed. "Some of their eyes were just like mind and Naruto's back then," he thought to himself.

 **Skyscraper, Tunnel…**

Hana with her Byakugan active and the little girl stilled cradled in her arms then spotted a hidden door. "Found one, behind that bookcase," said Hana. Akito and Saturn went over to move it and found a passage.

"Hana, where does this lead to?" asked Akito.

"Sewers," said Hana, the Senshi grimacing a little at the sound of that.

"The sewers," said Venus.

"No time for complaints Venus," said Kyoji pulling out some paper bombs as well as Akito.

"What are you two planning?" asked Venus then she noticed them placing the paper bombs at the entrance to the tunnel.

"I'll help," said Saturn taking some paper bombs from Akito and helping him set them. Venus took some from Kyoji and began to set them.

"Lee, Jupiter how you two holding up?" asked Kyoji.

"We're fine," said Lee smiling.

"We can hold them," said Jupiter as large number of grunts and the soldiers trying to push through the entrance.

"We're done," said Akito "Let's go!" as everyone started to go into the tunnel.

"Lee, Jupiter jump out of the way," said Kyoji as they both immediately moved. "FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" A powerful flame seared through the ranks of enemies incinerating them.

"Kyoji let's go," said Lee and Kyoji came into the tunnel. A few soldiers still following.

Akito formed a hand sign for detonation. BOOM! The entrance collapsed as the bombs did their work and sealed it.

"Let's get out of here," said Jupiter as everyone was moving down the tunnel into the sewers.

"Eww, that smells," said Venus holding her nose as a few others did also.

"Kyoji call Shikamaru and Ino, this girl needs immediate medical attention," ordered Akito.

"On it," said Kyoji pulling out his cell. _"Hey Shikamaru," said Kyoji._

" _Kyoji what's your team's status?" asked Shikamaru._

" _We are currently in the tunnels entering the city sewers," said Kyoji. "Ino, we will rendezvous with you and Sai as soon as we know where we are."_

" _Roger that," said Ino._

" _So, will we," said Shikamaru._

" _Alright, Kyoji out," said Kyoji hanging up._

"I see a way out," said Akito spotting a ladder.

 **Cathedral…**

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Soldiers blasted away by both attacks. Hinata nearby with Sakura as both kept bring down soldiers by monstrous strength or gentle fist. Tuxedo Mask was protecting Sailor Moon who was still in shock on her knees unable to move. "Come on Usako who have to move," implored Tuxedo Mask.

The children meanwhile went into a corner quivering in fear.

"Sailor Moon you need to help!" yelled Uranus slashing another legionary with her space sword.

"RAWR!" the shark Youma came charging in grabbing Neptune by the neck and then pushing her out of the Cathedral falling.

SPALSH!

"NEPTUNE!" cried Uranus as another group of soldiers charged her.

"HURICANE SLASH!"

"Hinata, can you call Shikamaru?!" said Sakura punching away more enemies dodging swords and spears alike.

Hinata meanwhile drew a kunai and was locked with one of the legionaries. "Little busy."

Sakura observed Tuxedo Mask in the same predicament.

 **Streets…**

Shikamaru's group was outside the factory after rescuing several children from a hell hole. "What's our next move Shikamaru?" asked Mercury.

"I want you, Mars, and Shira to get to Leaf Mansion, do what you can for the kids," said Shikamaru. "Pluto, Gaara, Temari, and I will go to the Cathedral, haven't heard from Naruto in awhile and Ino and Sai are on their way to Akito's group." Everyone nodded and proceeded with their next mission.

Shira carrying three kids, Mars carrying one, Mercury another, the rest just were with on foot getting tired. "I'm tired," said a little girl.

The two Senshi and Shinobi stopping. "It's okay little one, just rest for a bit," said Mars.

"We need to keep moving, some of these kid's conditions aren't good," said Shira.

"I say we try to meet with Akito group," suggested Mercury.

"Good idea, he has the keys," said Mars.

"Can you find him?" asked Shira.

Mercury put the little boy off her back, then set him against a wall for a moment, pulling out her computer, she ran a Trace on Akito's cell phone. "Found him," said Mercury picking up the little boy. "It's this way."

"Come on kids, it's not that far," said Shira, the kids nodding and following.

 **Streets, Outside Skyscraper…**

A street lamp was shining on a manhole when it began to shake, then opened. "We made it. Oh," said Akito as he realized they were surrounded by two Youma and more Shadow Legionaries.

Zoisite then appeared, "You mind as well come out of the sewers," he laughed.

"Um Akito, we have more enemies coming here, climb up," implored Kyoji. Akito having no choice crawled out of the utility access hole with everyone else coming up fast. Kyoji was the last, then using a fire jutsu to seal the utility access hole. Senshi and Shinobi were now surrounded by many enemies.

"If you all surrender, I promise to make all your deaths swift," said Zoisite confidently.

The Shinobi and Senshi surrounded Hana who still had the little girl in her arms protecting her in a circle, shooting glares at the enemy. "We won't," said Kyoji. "I've just about had enough, you do this to innocent children and then dump their bodies like garbage." Kyoji unleashed a massive amount of killing intent, making the soldiers and Youma flinch. His Sharingan changed into his Mangekyou Sharringan. He then locked eyes with a Youma and some Shadow Legionaries. Things were frozen for moments, then suddenly some of the Shadow Legionaries and the Youma began attacking each other or their fellow comrades. Kyoji then locked eyes with more putting them under some genjutsu.

"What is going on?!" question Zoisite watching his minions fighting each other's.

"Zoisite!" yelled Lee getting his attention. "Your crimes against the innocent shall now receive punishment!" he declared. Zoisite knew he was coming and put up a barrier in the nick of time as Lee began pounding the barrier with punches and kicks.

"How foolish, you can't break through my barrier through brute strength alone," said Zoisite confidently. But then the barrier began to crack like glass and with one final punch.

WHAM! Zoisite getting nailed straight in the face getting sent flying back. "My face…"

"WATER STYLE WATER VORTEX!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

"SACRED THUNDER!"

Zoisite dodged barley getting grazed severely, deciding to vanish as the situation was no longer favorable.

"Nice work everyone," said Akito. Then looking to Kyoji to see him on one knee and panting.

"Kyoji!" exclaimed Venus concern running up to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, a good rest I all I need" said Kyoji his eyes going back to normal.

"Just going to say Kyoji, you did well tonight," said Akito.

"Well done," said Lee putting his thumbs up.

"RAWR!" getting their attention as they saw another wave of Shadow Legionaries charge them.

Then…"RAWR!" A bunch of guardian lions pounced the soldiers and began to rip them apart.

The group then looked to the sky to see a bird with two people on them. "Hey everyone," said Ino waving and the bird coming in for a landing.

"Ino, Sai," said Jupiter.

"INO!" exclaimed Hana. "This girl needs help."

Ino seeing the condition of the little girl made her grimace as she went over to take the girl.

"Ino let's get her back the Leaf Mansion," said Sai Ino nodding in agreement.

"Hey!" said a voice as everyone saw Mercury, Mars, and Shira with several kids in tow.

"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars," said Jupiter happy to see them.

"Shira," said Lee.

"Lee," said Shira. "I see things are under control here."

"Yes," said Akito coming up to them. "Sailor Mercury, what's the situation, and where's Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru went to the Cathedral to help Naruto's team. As for us Shikamaru asked us to get these children to safety of Leaf Mansion, some of these children have more serious injuries than others," said Mercury.

Ino with the little girl cradled in her arms went to check the children with Mercury's group. "This is not good. Sai, can you make more birds, we will transfer the seriously injured by air, and the less seriously transported by ground," said Ino.

"On it," said Sai drawing more birds.

"Good idea, you all need anything else?" asked Akito.

"Yes Akito, can we have your Jeep?" asked Mars.

"Oh right. Hana," said Akito tossing her the keys. "Kyoji, I want you to go back to Leaf Mansion," ordered Akito.

"No Akito, I can still fight," argued Kyoji still panting in exhaustion.

Akito went up and put a hand on his shoulder, "You don't need to exhaust yourself again my friend."

Then Kyoji felt someone grab his hand and turned to see Venus. "Please Kyoji, I don't want you to be in bed like last time," implored Venus.

Thinking about it for a moment, "Alright, I guess I'll call it a night," said Kyoji, getting up and Venus helping him walk.

"Sailor Venus," called Akito getting her attention.

"Yes?" she wondered.

"Take care of him for me," said Akito.

"You have my word," said Venus putting up her V sign.

"Thank you, alright everyone, the rest of us are going to the Cathedral," said Akito.

"Akito, if you see Sakura, tell her I need her help," said Ino.

"I will," said Akito.

"Right," said everyone. Ino, Mercury, and Sai took off with the seriously injured. Hana, Venus, Kyoji, Shira, and Mars went to the Jeep with the remaining kids.

Akito, Lee, Jupiter, and Saturn went forth to the Cathedral.

 **Underwater…**

Neptune was underwater struggling with the Shark Youma, holding her breath. The Shark Youma got off her and then swam around her like a Shark getting ready to get its prey.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The attacked missed due to the Shark Youma's speed underwater. Then it swam circles around Neptune, faster and faster then causing a whirlpool. The current was strong sending Neptune in a spin with the whirlpool as she went deeper underwater. The whirlpool came to a stop, opening her eyes, began to look for the Youma. "Where is it?" she thought.

Then suddenly she felt something grab her from behind pinning her arms to her side.

The Youma began to laugh. "Gotcha, I'll just hold you here until you run out of breath."

Bubbles began to come out of Neptune's mouth. "This is not good, Ura..nus?" she thought. She began to lose conscious.

 **Cathedral…**

The situation was getting desperate, Tuxedo Mask was still fighting many soldiers protecting Sailor Moon. Sakura went to protect the kids, they had to get to the ladder to the nearby boat. Uranus was still worried bout Neptune but was still fighting hard.

Then a soldier with a Pila spear was coming up behind Tuxedo Mask ready to thrust his heart in the back. Tuxedo Mask saw this slowly turning around. Then…

SNAP! WHAM!

Hinata came just in time. The legionary was sent flying backwards. "Thank you Hinata," said Tuxedo Mask, Hinata nodding.

Hinata then looked at Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon," said Hinata sternly. "Are you a hero? Look at the children, even now they want you to save them. They do not want to see their hero on her knees looking like you've lost your faith," said Hinata even more sternly making Moon eyebrows rise as she started come over her doubt. "Come on Sailor Moon! "STAND!" implored Hinata.

The words of Hinata somehow got Sailor Moon, she began to rise slowly pulling out her scepter. The world was moving in slow motion. In her mind, she could somehow see Naruto fighting his hardest against the Akatsuki. The image of Naruto getting closer, his mouth began to move as if he could see her. "COME ON USAGI YOU CAN DO IT! "STAND!" yelled Naruto. Reality coming back in, with renewed determination in her blue eyes. Raising her scepter high, "SILVER MOON POWER KISS!" A powerful pink light filled the area, obliterating all the legionaries in the Cathedral.

"Usako," said Tuxedo Mask, happy to see she's all right.

"Good job Sailor Moon," said Sakura.

"Let's get these kids to the boat," said Hinata.

"Neptune!" cried Uranus running towards the hole and jumped into the water.

SPALASH!

"Uranus," said Hinata.

"Hinata, don't worry, she'll be ok," said Moon.

"For now, let's get these kids to the boat," said Tuxedo Mask going over to pick up an unconscious child.

 **Underwater…**

The world was getting dark for Neptune as she began to drown hearing only the laugh of the Youma. Then when her hope seems to fade, the chakra within began to ignite and for some reason she could breath. "What, what is this energy?" wondered the Youma.

"I can breathe underwater," thought Neptune then with a sense of renewed strength she broke out of the Youma's grip, then kicked it away.

"Impossible!" cried the Youma.

Extending both hands, "TSUNAMI TORRENT!" The Youma feeling the full wrath of pressurized water sending fast towards the surface.

"Curse you Senshi, when I come back down there, I am going to feast on your flesh!" declared the Youma. Then looked up see a shadowy figure. "Who's that?"

"HURRICANE SLASH!"

The shark Youma became fish bait, Uranus destroying the Youma. Looking down she saw Neptune swimming up fast, sending her a signal to get to the surface.

Then they broke the water to the surface, Uranus taking a breath of fresh air. Neptune came up next. "Uranus," said Neptune swimming up to her. Uranus embracing her.

"I'm glad you're alright," said Uranus happily. Embracing and staring into each other's eyes. Then they heard a motor coming see their comrades on board. Tuxedo Mask at the controls. "Come on you two," said Moon throwing a life raft. Uranus and Neptune grabbed it, Moon and Hinata began to pull. Both Outer Senshi got aboard and saw Sakura healing children.

"We need to get these children back to the Mansion, a hospital here might ask too many questions," said Sakura.

"Tuxedo Mask get us to shore," said Hinata.

"Aye yi," said Tuxedo Mask speaking in a sailor voice, cranking the engine as they speed to a dock by the shore.

Once they got ashore, they all picked up children who were unable to walk. "Hey!" said a voice they all looked up on ridge to see Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru and Pluto.

"Everyone," said Moon happily as they all jumped down to meet them.

"Sakura, what's the status here and where's Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"We've resucued these children after some heavy fighting," said Sakura.

"The Akatsuki were here along with Mendacium, to avoid causalities, Naruto lead them away into the middle of the ocean," explained Hinata worriedly.

"I see," said Shikamaru pulling out some binoculars and looking out towards the ocean. With a gasp.

"What is it Shikamaru?" asked Gaara.

"Naruto fighting a full-on battle with the Akatsuki, he's in Bijuu mode" said Shikamaru.

"We need to go help," implored Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, the best we can do right now if to stay out of the way," said Gaara.

"Besides, Naruto can handle it," said Sakura continuing to heal the injured.

"Pluto is Naruto really that powerful?" asked Uranus.

"Yes, if you only saw him at the Temple that time," said Pluto. All stood as they could only observe the battle far into the ocean.

 **Middle of the Ocean…**

Naruto was dodging the bombs dropped by Deidara, as he managed to get on another bird. Large splashes of water were sent in the air by the bombs.

Then seeing Kisame charging him with Samehada, Naruto accepted the challenge and charged Kisame. With a mighty slash he attempted to cut Naruto in half, but Naruto jumped into the air and was behind Kisame. "This brat has improved greatly," thought Kisame getting ready to do a backslash, but instead looking back he saw a chakra arm extend and it was forming something and uh oh look formed on Kisame face.

"RASENGAN!"

Kisame got sent flying faraway, greatly injured. (Naruto let's take down Deidara and Mendacium," suggested Kurama.)

(Right, but first this guy," said Naruto") seeing Kimimaro with his strongest bone in hand that look like an oversized drill.

Dodging to the side from then oversized bone, then forming two Rasengans in both hands.

"RASENRENGAN!" Kimimaro immediately put up his hardest bone absorbing some of the attack, but despite this got sent flying.

"Deidara, get him to use those chakra arms, we just need some Kyuubi chakra," said Mendacium.

"Fine," said Deidara as he flew closer preparing more bombs then dropping them.

"KATSU!" BOOM!

Naruto dodging the bombs once again. Then extending multiple chakra arms to knock Deidara out of the sky. Deidara doing his maneuvers dodging the chakra arms, then doing a barrel roll. Mendacium seeing the opportunity as he saw the bird was close enough, extending the dagger and managing to cut it, absorbing lots of Kyubbi Chakra.

Then he felt a thrash another chakra arm knocked out of the sky. Mendacium went splashing into the water, Deidara also falling into he water.

Mendacium came to the surface using chaos magic to stand on the water. Then sensing something, he looked in the irection of the source to see Naruto with a Rasengan in hand. "Not again," thought Mendacium.

"DARK CHAOS BALL!"

By the time he made the attack it collided with the Rasengan at direct range.

BOOM!

When the smoke cleared, Mendacium was standing, but Naruto was nowhere in sight. "He's here somewhere," thought Mendacium. Then he heard multiple splashes coming out of the water, see hundreds of Naruto clones. "Ohh…crap," thought Mendacium preparing for the inimitable pounding.

"NOW ONE HUNDRED KICKS!" yelled the clones sending Mendacium into the air. A hundred more clones were coming down towards him in the air. "HOW ABOUT ONE HUNDRED PUNCHES!" Sending Mendacium crashing into the water.

When Mendacium came to the surface gravely injured. Then he heard the sound of a buzz saw, looking up his red eyes widened staring down the sight of a Rasenshuriken.

"I'll will end you right here Mendacium!" declared Naruto just when he was about to launch he sensed a presence, looking to his right he saw Kimimoro straight at him with his drill like bone, with no choice he threw the Rasenshuriken at him instead.

"Mendacium seeing this used this opportunity to escape. The Akatsuki nearby also escaped, they had what they've come for.

The attack impacted Kimimoro, feeling the greatest pain as tens of thousand of chakra needles were ripping apart his cells. "LORD OROCHIMARU, I'LL BE A PART OF YOU FOREVER!"

Naruto landing on the ocean standing, deactivating his Bijuu mode. (Well done Naruto, you took down one of the Akatsuki members," said Kurama."

("Yes, but they got our chakra, still I'll face whatever they throw at me," said Naruto.)

Naruto sensing his friends nearby, "time to get back," he thought.

 **Shore…**

"That gust of wind must've been from Naruto Rasenshuriken," said Gaara feeling the wind pickup.

Then someone shunshin in front of them turning out to be Naruto. "Hey guys," said Naruto tried as he began to collapse.

"Naruto!" cried Hinata catching him.

"Naruto," said Moon worried for her friend.

"I'll be fine," said Naruto with a foxy grin. "A good night's rest is all I need."

"Hey!" said a voice everyone looking to see Akito, Saturn, Lee, and Jupiter meet them.

"Akito," said Shikamaru. "Report," he ordered.

"All children have been sent to Leaf Mansion aside from the one's here, enemies have been defeated, no casualties," said Akito.

"Well done," said Shikamaru the turning to Naruto. "Naruto what happened out there?"

Still tired but managed to speak. "Kimimoro is dead, but the enemy got some of my chakra," said Naruto.

A range of different faces of disbelief appeared on everyone. "Not good," said Akito.

"Yea, but for now let's get back, we need some rest and we'll discuss a number of topics tomorrow with fresh minds," said Shikamaru everyone nodding in agreement.

 **Unknown Location…**

In an unknown location Kabuto was walking down to another lab, opening the door he saw Kakuzu along with Beryl and Kunzite. "Kabuto, what have you've been doing here?" asked Beryl eagered for an explanation.

"I've moved the thing like you asked, now where my money" demanded Kakazu.

Then a shinobi shunshin in and gave Kakazu a briefcase. He accepted it and looked in to see bill, eyes growing wide with greed.

"Now your majesty, come right this way and I'll show you what I've been working on," said Kabuto as Beryl and Kunzite followed him.

Savea entered the room, "Mind if I have a look?" he asked.

"Of course, bring Mendacium up on the crystal ball, he might enjoy this too," said Kabuto with a smile. Saeva did as instructed a brought Mendacium on the crystal ball.

"What is it Kabuto?" he asked grunting in pain.

"Something that you may want to see," said Kabuto as the three figures proceeded down a hall.

"Kabuto I heard Sailor Mercury stole and erased all your research, why aren't you angry?" wondered Kunzite.

"I am, but I'm over it, Sailor Mercury will pay some day, but for now, I am happier that my biggest project was not discovered," said Kabuto.

"What of Kimimaro?" asked Kunzite.

"This project will do more than replace him," said Kabuto with a smirk.

"And what is this project?" asked Beryl.

"We're almost there your majesty," said Kabuto as they came upon a door. Kabuto put his hand and put in a combination to unlock it. The door opened as the three walked in. Everyone except Kabuto smiled in delight of what they saw.

"Interesting," said Beryl greatly interested.

"Very interesting," said Mendacium from the crystal ball.

"The project is not ready yet," said Kabuto. "But soon."

"Until then," said Savea pulling out a jar. "Your majesty, this jar contains the chakra of the nine Bijuu from the ninja world, use it to bring back Queen Metalia," said Savea.

Beryl accepted the jar with a devious smile. "At last, we will now be able to bring back Metalia and THE DARK KINGDOM SHALL RULE THE UNIVERSE!" she began to laugh loudly as she was getting stares.

"Fool," thought Mendacium and Kabuto.

 **Ami Apartment, After Midnight…**

Ami with bags under her eyes as she was staring at a computer screen going over the files. At the same time, she was in deep thought of what she saw. "I have to get as many of these files decrypted as possible," she thought. "Still I can' believe someone who's as smart as Kabuto would use knowledge to hurt and kill innocent children in the name of research, I is unforgivable." As Ami was decrypting more files, the next after the next, she came across something. "What's this, this file is not like the other files. Hm, Project Yurina." She began to click the file, but got an access denied. "What," Ami began to try ever hacker trick she knew but still could not get access. After about twenty minutes of trying to unlock the file. "Sigh" she said. Then she looked at the other files she still had to decrypt, "Guess I'll have to come back to this later," said Ami as she skipped it to decrypt the other files. "I should go to bed soon," said Ami.

 **Antarctica…**

A great blizzard was sweeping the land of white and ice. A blizzard storm so great that no one would dare travel. Still there was a man in a cloak, traversing the terrain, determined to complete his mission. "I am getting close," said Sasuke.

 **Next Time…**

" **AHHHH!" screamed Usagi waking up in a cold sweat.**

" **Oh no I'm getting kids!" cried Kyoji.**

 **SLAP, "KYOJI IT IS OVER BETWEEN US!" exclaimed Minako.**

" **What are we going to do with these children?" wondered Shikamaru.**

" **That is not good," said Sasuke.**

 **Next time, Chapter 16 Crises Breakup**

 **Hey guys hope you all enjoyed all that, sorry this took long, life caught up. Here a question, what should they do about the kekki genkai children? What would you do?**


	17. Chapter 16 Crisis and Breakup

**Hey everyone, thank you all for the support you've given me over this months, hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 16 Crisis and Breakup**

It was dark and an ominous mist, Sailor Moon was walking in the darkness. As she walked through the darkness…"Sailor Moon," said an scary voice getting her look up, but was shivering in fear.

"Who's there?" asked Moon softly trying to find the source of the voice.

"Sailor Moon," it said again, Moon now walking towards the source of the voice.

"Sailor Moon," it called out again. Sailor Moon continued walking through the darkness, then she stopped. Her spine began to get cold as ice, her face formed a sight of horror. A pile of bodies of children was in front of her, blood on their faces, cuts, bruises all over. Sailor Moon with two hands on her mouth as she was in complete horror.

"The poor children," cried Moon some tears forming in her eyes.

"Sailor Moon," said the voice as Moon looked in horror as some of the eyes of dead children began to open.

"Why did you abandon us," said a dead boy.

"You were our hero," said a dead girl.

"It's your fault," said all the dead children. "Your fault," they repeated and repeated.

"Forgive me I'm sorry," cried Moon, the dead corpses coming in closer to her.

"AHHHH!" screamed Moon.

 **Usagi's Bedroom…**

"WAHHHHH!" woke Usagi as she realized then it was a nightmare. She looked around her room, panting in a cold sweat. It was a full moon with stars, but still she felt haunted.

"Usagi, are you alright?" asked Luna jumping onto her bed.

"I'm fine Luna, I better get back to sleep," said Usagi falling on her pillow.

"Hmm, you're not ok," thought Luna.

 **Leaf Mansion, Morning…**

A morning at leaf mansion was not very peaceful. The Shinobi were running everywhere, Naruto, Ino, Lee, Shira, Hinata, and Kyoji were running like crazy, trying to care for the nineteen kids. "Hey guys where's the cereal?" asked Kyoji not seeing anymore in the pantry.

"There should be some under the cabinets near the sink?" answered Naruto.

"Thanks," said Kyoji then hearing a crying kid. "Hang on, your foods coming."

 **With Ino and Hinata…**

Meanwhile Hinata and Ino were in the master bedroom, which was huge and converted to a small hospital room. About seven children were sleeping, some on life support. "Ino, where did Sakura go this morning?" asked Hinata.

"She went to a meeting at Haruka's House with Shikamaru and Gaara," answered Ino going through a chart, flipping through pages.

"These kids are fortunate, I only wished we could've saved more," said Hinata.

"We are doing all we could," said Ino.

 **With Naruto…**

Naruto was walking around looking at all the children, some of them had sad eyes, only one was cheerful despite what had happened, though the rest concerned Naruto the most, their eyes were like his when he was a kid. "That not good," he thought to himself, "If those kids are left unchecked they may cause a problem for this world down the line, I sure hope they come up with the right decision."

DING DONG

"I got it," said Lee going to the front door and opening it revealing Makoto, Minako, Artemis, and Hotaru. "Mako," said Lee happily.

"Hey Lee," said Makoto.

"Glad you all could make it," said Lee.

"How can we help Lee?" asked Makoto.

"Well…"

"Lee," called Shira getting his attention.

"Yea?" asked Lee.

"Some of these kids need baths," said Shira,

"I can help with that," said Makoto volunteering.

"So, will I," said Hotaru.

"Thanks for coming to help, by the ways, where's Rei and Usagi?" asked Lee.

"Rei at Hikawa Shrine trying to understand what happened," said Minako.

"Usagi is well, ill," said Artemis.

"I see, then let's get to work," said Lee. The girls came in to help where they can.

"Minako," said Kyoji happily having two kids in his arms.

"Kyoji, is there anything I can do to help?" asked Minako.

"Can you help that one at the table, he kind of…" said Kyoji, Minako looking at a young boy at the table with two broken hands.

"I'll take care of it," said Minako.

"Hey Kyoji," said Artemis. "Is there anything I can do here?"

"Yea Artemis, you can be entertainment," smiled Kyoji.

"Entertainment," said Artemis beginning to grimace, then several kids surrounded him.

"Cute kitty," said a little girl.

Lee was handing over two kids to Hotaru, "So Lee, where's Akito?" she asked.

"What about Sai and Hana?" asked Makoto.

"Oh, Shikamaru gave them a mission to double check those facilities," said Lee.

"And also, to bury the bodies," said Naruto walking in.

"Oh, I see," said Hotaru.

"It is the best we can do for them now," said Naruto. "Akito and them will be gone all day, but they'll be back," said Naruto reassuring Hotaru and Makoto.

"Well, let's get started," said Makoto walking in the bathroom to turn on the water.

 **Outer's House…**

In the living area sat several people for an important meeting. Gaara, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Mamoru, Ami, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna were underway in an important meeting. "All right let's get this started, mi, what have you've decrypted so far?" asked Shikamaru as everyone sat to listen.

"From what I've got so far, it is as we've suspected, Kabuto is trying infuse them with Kekki Genkai of shinobi clans, the names of the children and clans are on those files" said Ami. "It seems as through going through hundreds of children, most of them deceased" sadly. "He has found a way to do it, though I have erased all his files and stole them, I still can't wonder if he himself posses that forbidden knowledge."

"I can concur with Ami findings, I did some tests and physical checkups on the kids earlier this morning. There were surgical cut marks all over the children's bodies, all of them the same kind," said Sakura supporting Ami.

"What about the green fluid in those tubes?" asked Haruka curiously.

"That substance is meant to help the DNA fuse with another," said Sakura.

"However, many children died as a result of the DNA being forced upon them," said Ami.

"Their bodies probably rejected the Kekki Genkai for most of the kids and died horrible deaths," said Sakura sadly.

"Is there a way to reverse what he has done?" asked Mamoru.

"There is, however the chances of it working is almost zero," said Sakura.

"Then that means the procedure would more likely kill them help them," said Setsuna.

"Now that only leaves one question" said Gaara cutting in. "What should we do with them?"

"One things for sure, they cannot stay at our Leaf Mansion forever," said Shikamaru.

"Couldn't we just put them back in hospitals and orphanages," said Haruka.

"I do not think that would be a good idea," said Gaara everyone now focused on the young Kazekage. "Some of these children had eyes like I did back then, as well as Naruto. They share a deep hatred for this world that has put them through so much pain. In the near future, if left unchecked they will unleash that hatred upon this world. We leave them here with their Kekki Genkai the will become misunderstood, people naturally fear what they don't understand. They may not cause a problem for you Senshi now, but children grow up." Gaara finishing his explanation, the Senshi surprised by his wisdom.

"So, you are suggesting that your world takes them," said Michiru.

"Yes," answered Gaara.

"I don't like the idea of sending the children of our world to your world, are you going to make them into shinobi?" asked Haruka.

"No, the choice of becoming shinobi is up to the individual, they'll have that chance to choose their path freely," said Gaara.

"Still," sighed Haruka.

"Haruka," said Setsuna. "I can understand how you feel about sending children to another world, but it is more likely these shinobi are better equipped to handle these children. That is assuming that these children don't have immediate family. The only request we have are ones with relatives do not get taken," requested Setsuna.

"Agreed," said Gaara.

"I guess this is the best we can do for these children," said Mamoru.

"Ami, can you send the files of all the children we have when you can," said Gaara.

"I'll get right one it as soon as we are done here," said Ami.

"I wish to bring something else up," said Haruka. "What's to stop Kabuto from doing this again?"

"All these children were undesirables and, on the street, basically authorities don't really care about them, they would prioritize a child with a family then ones without," said Shikamaru.

"Haruka," said Michiru. "I think we can help with that," said Michiru everyone now listening. "We are not rich for no reason Haruka, why don't we open a foundation for the unfortunate orphans," suggested Michiru.

"Foundation?" wondered Haruka.

"What is you plan?" asked Gaara.

"We can use this as a way of getting kids off the street with our own money as well as donations from our fellow entertainers, it won't stop him, but at least slow him down on his victim pool," said Michiru.

Haruka smiling, "We have some influence in the upper class, about time we use it."

"Hmm, I agree with your plan," said Gaara.

"Wait, what if he changes his victim pool?" asked Sakura.

"If we started to kidnap kids with families, he would draw the attention of the authorities, they would eventually start to rattle his cage at some point," said Shikamaru. "Well if that's all, then this meeting adjured." Everyone began to getup and prepare to leave.

"Ami?" said Gaara getting her attention. "Where is Rei, I heard she was post to come?"

"She trying to understand these events, she is at Hikawa Shrine," said Ami.

"I'll go see her," said Gaara as he vanished into a wind of sand.

"Hmph, I won't be too far behind," said Temari as she shunshin away.

"Sakura?" called Mamoru.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Could you come with me to check on Usako, she said she is feeling ill, I suspect it is more than that," said Mamoru.

"Sure," said Sakura walking out with Mamoru to his car. The Outers stayed to make plans for the charity foundation.

 **Leaf Mansion…**

The shinobi and senshi were all gathered in the living room on couches and taking a breather after putting the kids up for a nap. Naruto falling back on the couch beat, "Man, taking care of all these kids is a hand full."

"You said it Naruto," said Kyoji sitting down all tensed. Then he felt two hands on his shoulders and felt someone massaging them. Looking up to se Minako, "Thanks Minako," said Kyoji.

"No problem love," said Minako blushing.

Kyoji with a smile, "Little to the left," said Kyoji.

"Anyways, Hinata, Ino," said Naruto getting their attention. "How are the children on the table?"

"All of them should make a complete recovery," said Hinata. "But…"

"But?" asked Lee.

"What Hinata means is that one little girl that Akito found under the pile of bodies, physically she is healthy, but it's strange," said Ino.

"What do mean by strange?" asked Makoto.

"She was shivering this morning, me and Sakura moved her to another room to warm up before she went into hyperthermia and she refuses to wake up, but for now all I can do is link her to a heart monitor," said Ino.

"May I see her?" asked Hotaru concerned.

"Of course, come this way," said Ino signaling Hotaru to follow.

"We did what we could," said Shira.

"Soon as they wake up, it will be another round," said Lee.

"Yep, mind as well get dinner ready," said Makoto heading to the kitchen. Walking to the pantry and opened, an eyebrow went up. "Hey, we don't have enough here for anything decent," said Mako.

"In that case, we need groceries," said Naruto.

"I'll go," said Makoto volunteering.

"I'll go with you!" declared Lee.

"Whoa, thanks Lee," said Mako slightly blushing.

"I'll come too, we are going to need a lot," said Shira.

"Then let us go!" yelled Lee grabbing Mako hand gently and then running out the door with her. Shira was running right behind them.

"Well it'll be time for the kids to wake up soon," said Hinata.

POOF!

A puff of smoke appeared revealing Hawk, as everyone recognized him as Swift. "Swift, what brings you here?" asked Naruto.

"Is Lord Hokage aware of the situation here?" asked Kyoji.

"Yes, he is aware after receiving the message from Lord Kazekage, as for why I'm here, I got a message for Kyoji," said Swift presenting a scroll.

Kyoji accepted the scroll and began to read its contents, Swift by then vanished in smoke. Hinata, Naruto, Artemis, and Minako watching. As Kyoji was reading it, his eyes widened. "WHAT!" he yelled getting freaked out. "I'M GETTING KIDS!" Everyone had wide eyes and freaked out looks, but for Minako she was angry.

"KYOJI!" yelled and angry Minako, Kyoji turned to her scared in realization of what he just said aloud.

"Wait Minako, let me…"

SLAP! Kyoji getting slapped across his face, a big red hand mark on his face and getting knocked out, landing on the floor with a thud. "ITS OVER BETWEEN US!" yelled an angry Minako storming out of Leaf Mansion.

Naruto a bit freaked out and scared remembering how scary angry women can be. Recalling the times, he was with Jiraiya, his super perviness and becoming collateral damage to his antics. Once he composed himself he went over to a knocked out Kyoji. "Oi, you ok Kyoji?" asked a concerned Naruto.

"Naruto is he ok?" asked Hinata.

"I think he's out cold," said Artemis.

"He'll be ok," said Naruto as he said that, Kyoji began coming too. "Hey, Kyoji you all right?"

Everything was a blur as he saw a blonde figure coming too. "Uh, Naruto, where's Minako?" asked Kyoji concerned. Ino and Hotaru were coming down to investigate the noise.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Ino.

"What was that noise?" asked Hotaru.

"Kyoji said he was having kids," said Hinata making Ino and Hotaru eyes widened.

"What!" yelled Ino. "Shame on you Kyoji," said Ino blasting Kyoji.

"Yea, you will pay for two timing Minako," said Artemis drawing his claw and scratching Kyoji across the face.

"OUCH!" yelled Kyoji feeling the sting of claws, grabbing his face. Then removing his hand, "HEY ARTEMIS THAT HURT!"

"Serves you right," said Artemis sternly.

"HEY I'M INNOCENT!" declared Kyoji showing the letter to Artemis. "It's a letter from Lord Hokage, he would not be giving me a kid's message the way you're thinking," explained Kyoji.

Artemis began to read the contents of the letter with a stern look. Then his stern look began to change into a calmer one. "Artemis, what does it say?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, that's what your Lord Hokage means," said Artemis. "Sorry I doubted you," letting out a nervous laugh.

Naruto took the letter and began to read it, Kyoji meanwhile was getting up from the floor. "Oh, Kakashi sensei wants you to be a sensei Kyoji, congratulation," said Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto, but right now, I need to go find Minako and tell her!" declared Kyoji, his eyes then turning to Artemis. "And you," pointed Kyoji.

"Me!?" wondered Artemis as Kyoji picked him up in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Since you scratched me across the face, you are going to help me find her," said Kyoji as she shunshin out of the mansion.

"Oh man, the kids are waking up and we are short," said Naruto.

"We can handle it Naruto," said Hinata.

"Besides, Shikamaru should be back soon.

 **Dark Kingdom…**

In a Dark chamber one her knees were Beryl and behind her the Four King also on their knees. Nearby was Kabuto with Kisame and Deidara observing the resurrection of Queen Metalia. Beryl presented the jar full of Bijuu chakra, "My master Metalia, please accept this gret offering so you may rise once more!" yelled a fanatical Beryl. "AH!"

The jars of the Bijuu chakra soon vanished into darkness and the chamber shook violently at the resurrection. Then in front of Beryl appeared a giant shadow with red eyes. "Beryl I live again," said Metalia. "What is this great power flowing in me?"

"Queen Metalia, my name is Kabuto," he said stepping forward, "and we as well as Beryl provided you with the necessary energy for you to be reburned."

"I see with this new power I'll be able to cover this world in darkness," said Metalia excitedly "NO THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" beginning to laugh methodically. "But first, Beryl, I desire a quick meal of energy," said Metalia.

"Of course, my master," said Beryl then turning to Kunzite. "Kunzite."

"My queen," said Kunzite standing up and putting his arm across his chest in a saluting motion.

"Go and gather some energy for Metalia," ordered Beryl.

"Yes, my Queen," said Kunzite vanishing.

"You are all dismissed," said Metalia as everyone began to leave.

 **Somewhere in Juuban…**

Kyoji with artemis in tow, was hoping from rooftop to rooftop searching Juuban frantically for Minako. Then finally settling down on another rooftop looking down on a crowd of people going about their daily business. "Artemis so far no luck," said Kyoji.

"Yep, but we still have a few more to go," said Artemis.

"I've tracked down rouges, lost animals, and even found some people's missing stuff, yet I can't even track down my girlfriend," said Kyoji saddened.

"It'll be you'll ex-girlfriend if you don't find her," said Artemis making Kyoji look down saddened. "Listen it's not your fault, Minako just overeacted."

"Yea, but I should've picked a different choice of words," said Kyoji.

"We still have Juuban Mall, her house, and favorite Salon," said Artemis.

"Let's keep going then," said Kyoji as he shunshin with Artemis in tow.

 **Hikawa Shrine…**

Rei was mediating on last nights events in front of her fire. The two crows Phobos and Demos were watching her from outside. "Those poor children," she thought. "Did we fail as Senshi for not protecting them, and how come people like Kabuto exist." As she kept dwelling on last night's events, she then felt a presence and opened her eyes immediately. "Who's there?"

"My apologies Rei, it was not my intention to scare you," said Gaara as Rei turned around to see him.

"Gaara," said Rei excitedly. "Um, uh, welcome to Hikawa Shrine," she said standing up to a small bow.

"You seem troubled. Are you dwelling on the events last night?" asked Gaara.

"Yes," answered Rei. "It's just that, despite the rescue of those children I just feel like we failed them."

"Hmm," Gaara collecting his thoughts.

"Oh, why don't we sit down somewhere," suggested Rei as she left towards her room and Gaara following. Both sitting across from each other on the floor and table. "Can I offer you some tea," offered Rei.

"That would be kind," said Gaara, this giving time to collect his words. Rei got up and went to make some tea. After a few minutes she came back with a tray of two cups and tea. "Thank you," said Gaara.

"You were saying," said Rei sipping some tea.

Gaara sipping some tea, then began to speak, "You should not only thing about the ones who died. Also think of the ones we saved, and for now, we put in end to their operation. We can only save who we can," said Gaara. "We did all we could, do not take this as your fault, none of us are at fault for this."

Rei felt some weight of guilt takin off her shoulders. "So, what was the decision on the survivors?"

"We decided it would be best to take them back to the ninja world, assuming they don't have any blood relatives. Since most of these children were either orphans or street children, I believe just about all of them will come with me tomorrow," explained Gaara. "I also requested a particular Leaf Shinobi to meet me tomorrow, he can understand what these children went through."

"Really?" said Rei. "What about the dead children that were left behind?"

"Akito, Sai, and Hana went back to retrieve the bodies and bury them," said Gaara.

"That's good to hear," said a relieved Rei. "They deserve better than that horrible place." Then both sat there silently for a few moments.

"Rei," called Gaara, getting her attention. "I must say, this Shrine of your is beautiful, something about this place gives a certain calm, even to us shinobi."

"Um, uh thanks Gaara," said Rei a bit flustered. Clearing her throat and shaking off her nervousness. "So, you are going back to the Ninja World tomorrow?" asked Rei.

"Yes, my work here is done, I am still the Kazekage of the Sand, I've been away long enough from my village," explained Gaara.

"Oh, I understand," said Rei a bit disappointed.

"But, I do have one request Rei," said Gaara.

"Yes?" she asked blushing slightly.

"Do I have your permission to write to you?" asked Gaara.

Rei was completely caught surprise by this, blushing heavily, "Um, sure," said Rei making Gaara smile slightly.

"In that case," said Gaara forming some hand signs then putting his hand to the floor. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" A small raccoon was summoned wearing a small coat with a sand symbol on the back.

"At your service Lord Kazekage?" said the racoon.

"Rei this is Reo," said Gaara introducing the racoon.

"At your service my lady," said Reo.

"Nice to meet you," said Rei. "A talking racoon freaks me out a bit, but then again, talking cats," thought Rei.

"Reo is my personal messenger, he will deliver messages to you," said Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara," said Rei.

Nearby someone was watching both, looking happy and chatting away. "Well Gaara, do you like this girl," thought Temari watching them closely.

 **Unknown Location…**

A beautiful field of flowers overlooking the ocean, the sea breeze blowing, surrounded many stones, with a big stone in the middle of all of them. A man standing their finishing the last burial, "Phew, hey Hana was that the last one?" asked Akito.

"Yes," said Hana. "Sai are you done with the inscription on the stone?"

Sai was finishing up putting the last inscription on the stone with a kunai and hammer. With one last strike, he finished. "We are done," said Sai getting up.

"Well then let's get going, mission complete," said Akito then looking at Hana who was still staring out at the graves. Akito walked up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I am, but still, if only we could've saved more," said Hana.

"Think of it this way, we brought these kids here for their final resting place, it's better than that hellhole, all we can hope for now, is that they can now rest in peace," said Akito.

"Just curious Akito, do you not feel for them?" asked Hana.

"I do, I'm just good at hiding them, because I've seen so much of this before, we are shinobi Hana, but we are still human," said Akito. "I am crying for them, on the inside."

"He's right," said Sai. "I learned from Naruto that no matter how hard emotions are suppressed we are still human capable of feeling."

"Guess both of you are right," sighed Hana then feeling her phone buzz. Taking out her phone and reading the text. "GRRR, KYOJI?!" said Hana reading the text.

"Umm something wrong Hana?" asked Akito as Sai was also curious. Hana then shunshin away. "Hey," said Akito shunshin as well and following, Sai followed as well.

 **Crown Fruit Parlor…**

Minako was sitting in a booth still furious but eyes were red from tears, drinking her ninth smoothie. After she finished sending a text to Hana about Kyoji. "Hana will teach that two timer a lesson," thought Minako finishing up her ninth smoothie. "Huh," sighing to herself.

"Hey Minako," said a familiar voice get her attention.

Minako looked up to see Motoki, "Oh hi Motoki," said Minako surprised but happy to see and old friend.

"Whoa, nine smoothies, are you feeling ok?" asked Matoki.

"Well…" said Minako.

"Mind if I sit down?" asked Motoki.

"Sure," said Minako as he sat down. "Well I broke up with my boyfriend and I truly thought we had something together, it because I found he was two timing," she said a bit angered.

"Really, tell me the whole story," said Motoki.

"Well he got a letter that and yelled he was getting kids, I got furious with him and slapped him," said Minako.

"Hmm, I think you should talk to him, I mean are you absolutely sure that the letter was from another woman?" asked Motoki.

"Well I sort of got angry and didn't give him time to explain," admitted Minako now feeling a bit guilty.

"You should go and get the whole story first, I mean take it from a guy's point of view, at least hear him out," said Motoki.

Minako took Matoki word carefully

"So, tell me what's going on?" asked Motoki.

"Well," said Minako thinking hard on his advice. "Oh no, what if Kyoji mad at me," thought a worried Minako. "Thanks, Motoki," said Minako getting up and paying her bill, then running out. "Thanks for the advice."

"Heh, hey waitress, could I have some coffee please," said Motoki.

Coming right up," said a waitress.

 **Usagi's House…**

Usagi was sitting on her bed in the late afternoon, a since of dread in her. "Usagi, are you feeling any better?" asked Luna.

"No," said Usagi making Luna sigh. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Usako are you alright?" asked Mamoru, "Can I come in?"

"Mamo," said Usagi cheering up.

The door opened revealing Mamo, Usagi literally jumping to him and hugging him. "Usako," he said embracing her.

"Hello Usagi," said Sakura walking in.

"Sakura," said Usagi. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because Mamoru was concerned about you," said Sakura. "Going to perform a full checkup."

"Oh, thank you Sakura," said Luna.

"Now Usagi, you mind having a seat," said Sakura sitting on the floor. Usagi sat across from her with Mamoru and Luna flanking her. "What's been going on?

"I been having nightmares as of last night, I woke up three times screaming," said Usagi.

"Actually, it was four," said Luna.

"I see, what about the bandage wrapped around your right hand?" asked Sakura.

"She punched a mirror this morning," said Luna.

"I see, why did you punch the mirror?" asked Sakura.

"I've been seeing images of dead children talking to me," said Usagi making Sakura eyebrows go up.

"Is that all?" asked Sakura, Usagi giving a nod. "Very well, first let me make sure nothing is wrong with you physically. So, Mamoru, mind stepping out for a moment," ordered Sakura.

"Of course," said Mamoru. "I'll be right outside Usako." Mamoru went outside and closed the door.

"Now Usagi, I'm going to ask you to take off your cloths please," said Sakura. Usagi did as instructed and began to take off her clothes. Sakura then proceeded with the physical checkup, checking heart rate, pulse, breathing, checking for any more physical wounds, finishing in under five minutes, Sakura doing this all these years learned to do it quickly, after she finished the mental testing was next. "You can put your cloths back on now," said Sakura.

"Ok," said Usagi putting her cloths back on.

Once she was done, "Mamoru you can come back in now," said Sakura.

The door opened, "Is she ok?" asked Mamo.

"Physically she is ok," said Sakura. "But she is showing symptoms of shinobi fatigue, or in this world, itis called post-traumatic stress disorder." The news was a shock to everyone in the room. "However, you could just be having nightmares and regular stress after last night's events, if those symptoms get worse Usagi, let me know right away. For now, I got to return to Leaf Mansion." Sakura began to leave out of the room.

"Everything will be ok Usako," said Mamoru embracing his love, Usagi returning the embrace. In the meantime, Luna went after Sakura.

"Mamo, it's more than just that, I feel as though I am being haunted by those children," said Usagi.

"I admit Usako I had some nightmares last night, but no hallucinations," said Mamoru. "You are Sailor Moon, there is nothing you have come across that you couldn't overcome before" giving Usagi a boast of confidence. "It was not your fault, Usako." Usagi once again embraced with Mamoru feeling more comforted.

 **Outside Usagi's House…**

Sakura was walking on the sidewalk away from Usagi's home, the afternoon was late. "Sakura," called Luna on the wall.

"Oh hi Luna," said Sakura as Luna jumped down to the sidewalk.

"Could you tell me more about Usagi's condition, is there a cure in the ninja world?" asked a concerned Luna.

"To be honest Luna," said Sakura walking down the sidewalk with Luna walking along side. "PTSD does not have a real cure, not even in our world, if it does get worse, the best thing I can do is to give her pills to help her sleep at night. The only way to cure PTSD is for the individual to overcome it."

"Is that all we can do," said Luna.

"I'm afraid so, I've seen many cases of it, speaking of which I better evaluate all the Senshi, as well as the Shinobi when I get back to Leaf Mansion," said Sakura. "But my personal opinion is, I think Usagi will overcome it, it will take time though."

"I better inform the other Senshi about Usagi," said Luna.

"That would not be a bad idea Luna," said Sakura. "Friends can be of great help in times like this."

 **Juuban Mall…**

Minako was in a store that was having a sale, she did not feel ready to talk to Kyoji yet. "I want to talk to him right now, and be sure, what if there is another woman," thought Minako. "Maybe I'm overthinking, some shopping will clear my head."

(In the Shadows)

In another part of the mall, in the shadows Kunzite was watching shoppers going about a nice day at the mall. "Shopping malls are always the perfect place for a quick energy grab." With a snap of a finger, two Youma appeared one that was a spider with a woman body and torso but spider legs and stood tall. The other was a slug like Youma with a strong shell on its' back with a humanoid woman body that looked like slim. "Slugma, Arachna, gather energy for our great ruler," ordered Kunzite.

"Yes, master Kunzite," they both replied in unison.

(With Minako)

Minako was picking out a new shirt that was on sale, humming to herself, then her humming was broken by a sound of screams. "AH!" Minako instinctively dropped the clothes and ran outside the store. She noticed a crowd of people running for their lives in a panic, always the brave heroine. She went the direction of danger, then came upon two Youma, one slug like one was putting out a strange stench that caused people to almost freeze. Then from above a spider Youma was grabbing people with webbing and pulling them up to the ceiling upside down hanging in cocoons. "I need backup," she thought as she looked around to see a restroom and went into the girl's room. Once inside she put out her cell and texted everyone to come to Juuban Mall at once, then drawing her transformation pen.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

(With Kunzite)

"Well done you two, this energy will please our great ruler," said a delighted Kunzite one the ground o the 1st floor. Arachna came down from the ceiling by webbing. Slugma made came up running.

"Thank you master Kunzite," said Arachna.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled a voice getting the villains attention. Turning to the source of a voice looking up at the second floor standing on the balcony. "A shopping mall is a place for honest people and for the love of shopping. "I am the pretty guardian of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus, and in the name of love, I shall punish you!" declared Venus jumping from the balcony and landing on her feet on the 1st floor.

"Well how nice to see you Sailor Venus," laughed Kunzite who was slightly amused. "GET HER!" ordered Kunzite as the two Youma responded and began to attack. Slugma started spitting out a strange purple substance from her mouth at Venus. Venus jumped to the side watching the strange substance hit the ground and began to burn it away.

"Wonderful, acid," thought Venus. Then sniffing the air, "Eww and that slug reeks," as she was holding her nose with one hand. Then feeling something else coming, looking up to see the spider Youma turning her hands to claws and started swiping away at Venus, then using its front legs to impale her with. Then bringing two legs down on Venus, she dodged them.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

The Arachna was driven back, then Slugma came forward.

"LOVE ME CHAIN!" Whipping the slug Youma back. Both the Youma got up to Venus's horror, "These two are tough," thought Venus.

"Eat this Senshi!" yelled Slugma opening her mouth and unleashing a yellow smog covering a large area. Venus braced herself for the attack, and it came.

The smell of horrendous, like sewage, "Eww, this smell awful," she said then started coughing and tears coming out of her eyes. Then she felt something wrap around her pinning her arms to her side. Then she was hoisted up fast going towards the ceiling out of the yellow smog. She began to realize she was heading towards the ceiling, looking up to see the spider Youma on top, then was in the arms of the Youma, the Youma began to spin Venus fast, adding more silk until she was in a cocoon with only her eyes showing.

"Excellent Arachna, now absorb her energy," ordered Kunzite watching from the 2nd floor.

"Of course, Master Kunzite, my silk is special, as it begins to absorb energy while she is in the cocoon.

"Excellent, Slugma, find more energy," ordered Kunzite, Slugma moved to do his bidding.

Venus was trapped in the cocoon as the it began to drain her energy. "I can't break free, and I'm getting weaker. I need help," she thought as she continued to struggle in her bindings.

"Struggle all you want," laughed Arachna. "You won't break free."

"Getting so weak," thought Venus.

"Yes, give all your energy to our great ruler," said Arachna boasting.

FWOSH! "AH!" yelled Arachna in pain as she was impaled by multiple shuriken. Then a giant shuriken came in a cut Venus's cocoon as it began to fall fast towards the ground.

"Eek! going too fast" thought Venus then she felt someone grab her in midair. Looking up to see Wolf, feeling great relief as Wolf carried her through the air bridal style. "You came," thought a happy Venus. Wolf then landed on the 2nd floor on his feet.

(With Artemis)

Artemis observed the whole thing on the second-floor balcony, "Nice catch wolf, had me worried there for a second," said Artemis.

(With Wolf)

"Well, if it isn't a Wolf," said Kunzite appearing. "It seems Sailor Venus has you on a short leash," insulted Kunzite as Arachna and Slugma appeared on his flanks. Wolf giving them all a glare.

"I am so going to kick your ass Kunzite, but later," scoffed Wolf as she shunshin away with Venus.

"Find them, they couldn't have gotten far," ordered Kunzite as both Youma began to look for them.

(Kitchen Store)

Arachna was walking past the store looking in it, lights were off, but then moved on. Wolf sighed relief with a cocooned Venus in his arms looking down on her and taking off his mask. "Let me get you out of those binds," said Kyoji drawing a kunai and enhancing it with chakra. He began to carefully cut Venus out of the cocoon. Once Venus was free she hugged Kyoji taking him by surprise.

"It good to see you," said Venus. "But first, is it true that you have another girl?" she asked intently.

Kyoji put a hand on Venus back and locked his brown eyes with her blue eyes, "No, you see the Hokage asked me in that letter if wanted to become a sensei," explained Kyoji. Venus was shocked as she realized she was dead wrong, but at the same time felt a huge relief.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," said Venus.

"Nothing to worry about, I should not have said it like that," said Kyoji taking some blame. "We can catch and make up later, let's take care of business," said Kyoji intently as he activated his Sharingan and putting his wolf mask back on. "Can you still fight?" asked Wolf.

"Yea, my strengths returning," said Venus confidently. "Let's go Wolf."

(With Kunzite)

"How dare you two returned," said an angered Kunzite.

"Forgive you Master Kunzite, but we could not find them anywhere," said Arachna.

"Maybe they escaped," said Slugma.

"Hmm, possibly…"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

A beam cut Kunzites hand as he grabbed it in pain. "Curse you," sneered Kunzite as they all looked to see Venus.

"It's over Kunzite!" declared Venus.

"Wrong, those are my words, by the ways where's your wolf at? Runaway," laughed Kunzite.

Then something shunshin in front of Slugma. "What!? WHAM! Slugma get kicked across the floor. Wolf quickly turned around launching a volley of shuriken. FWOSH! The shuriken finding their mark as the spider Youma covered herself in pain.

"Your toys won't work on me!" yelled Arachna spraying spider silk at him. Slugma got up and began to spray acid. Wolf began to dodge them with ease.

"Great acid," he thought. "I hate acid." as he continued to dodge the oncoming assaults.

(With Venus)

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Kunzite blocked the attack with his cape and then launched a volley of lighting, which in turn Venus managed to dodge. "Is that all you got Senshi," said Kunzite drawing a crystal blade and charging Venus. Venus then used her love me chain to block the crystal blade holding them tightly to make a solid front. Managing to break away from Kunzite.

"LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The chain wrapped around Kunzite blade, then Venus attempted to pull his weapon out of his hand. They were now in a tug of war, but then Kunzite overpowered with one mighty pull, he pulled Venus towards him and delivered a kick in her gut, then another kick to send her flying through a store window.

Kunzite began walking towards the broken store window and began to laugh, "Had enough, because you will die."

"No," said Venus. She stood up clenching her stomach with one hand with a determined expression on her face.

Kunzite not liking her look on her face launched a volley of lighting. Venus dodged them.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

The attack sent Kunzite backwards as he groaned in some pain. "Lucky shot!" he scoffed which Venus smirked.

(With Wolf)

Slugma launch the smelling yellow smog at Wolf which he could not stand or breath then he was wrapped by some spider silk and pulled onto the ground outside the smog.

"Gotcha!" yelled an excited Arachna.

"How would you prefer to die?" asked Slugma methodically.

POOF!

The caught wolf transformed into a bench. "What where did he go?!" said Arachna as both Youma began to look around. Then they started to hear chirping birds getting closer and closer. "Where is that sound coming from?" wondered Arachna.

Then from behind, "CHIDORI!" yelled Wolf on Archna back.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Arachna.

"I'll get him off," said Slugma spitting acid aiming for the shinobi on Arachna back, but Wolf jumped off the dying Arachna as the acid hit the spider instead giving it a horrible end.

"You'll pay for that!" said an angry Slugma.

"No, I won't," said Wolf shrugging his shoulders.

"Why is that?" wondered Slugma.

"My backups here," said Wolf smirking under his mask.

"What..!" WHAM! Slugma couldn't not finish her sentence as it got send flying high into the air. WHAM! The hit sending her to the ground making a crater. Then she felt a double axe kick to her gut, groaning in great pain. Looking up managing to see two figures, one with a Dragon Mask and another a Demon Mask. Both Shinobi jumped off her.

"Jupiter now," said Dragon.

"SACRED THUNDER!"

The golden lighting was more than enough to turn Slugma into dust. "Nice work Jupiter," said Shira behind the Demon Mask.

"That's the power of Youth!" said Dragon putting his thumbs up at Jupiter making her blush a bit.

"Wait where's Wolf?" asked Jupiter.

"Helping Venus," said Shira.

"Let's go then," said Jupiter as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"They got this handled," said Dragon.

(With Venus)

Venus was panting and getting tired, her face with dirtied with bruises. "Your finished," said Kunzite. "Adonis was right you will never fall in love and are forever cursed," he laughed.

WHAM! Kunzite receiving a kick in the gut and got sent flying. After being in a daze after landing on a wall making a dent. Kunzite looked up to see Wolf. "You do know she is cursed, her chances of falling in love is cursed," said Kunzite, making Venus frown a bit.

"I don't care about a curse, nor what you say, I LOVE HER!" declared Wolf. Dragon and Jupiter were surprised at the sudden declaration, others also arrived and heard what Wolf just said. Venus almost began to cry tears of joy and blushing at the same time. "I am going to kick your ass!" he declared.

"Not quite!" declared Kunzite launching more bolts of lightning at Wolf.

"LIGHTING STYLE LIGHTING WALL!"

Blocking the incoming lighting. "He is so done," thought Wolf. Then a sudden wave of energy filled the air making Wolf gasp. "This is chakra," he thought then looking next to him to see Venus overflowing with chakra.

"That doesn't look good," thought Kunzite as for the first time he began to panic.

"Kunzite, you are wrong, I have him!" declared Venus as her chakra began to ignite more.

"GLEAMING HEART!"

A large orange shaped heart beam went towards Kunzite at unbelievable speed. Kunzite put up his best shield smirking confidently. As the beam collided it did not penetrate. Kunzite laughing away, "You've never broken through my barrier before nor ever!"

Venus then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Wolf and had a feeling he was smiling under his mask. "You can do it," said Wolf. Venus then kept pressing her attack. The barrier than began to crack like glass.

"What no…" Crash! The barrier shattered like glass and hit Kunzite brining him great pain. "THIS IS NOT OVER, TIL WE MEET AGAIN!" yelled Kunzite as he disappeared, retreating back to the Dark Kingdom.

"Venus, that was amazing," said Wolf as he got a hug.

"I love you too," said Venus as both embraced each other what felt like forever. Then both of them gasped at the sudden realization, they had a crowd as both of them blushed heavily, Wolf being glad he had a mask on.

In front of both, Gaara, Temari, Shira with Demon masks, Fox (Naruto), Tiger (Sakura), Ram (Sai), Cat (Hana), Hawk (Akito), Dog (Shikamaru), and Dragon (Lee). Also present was Moon, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask. Artemis and Luna were also present.

"Wolf you aren't two timing, are you?!" said an angered Cat as Wolf shivered in fear almost seeing the glaring Byakugan through the eyeholes, Cat preparing a gentle fist.

"No, I'm not," said Wolf innocently waving both hands. "It was a letter for me asking to be a sensei."

"Cat he's telling the truth," said Venus coming to his defense.

"Oh, that's good," said Cat calming down.

"That was awesome," said Fox.

"That's what Youth is!" yelled Dragon.

"My, My," said Temari. Gaara, Shira, and Ram had neutral expressions.

"Hmph," said Dog happily. Hawk was smirking underneath his mask.

The Inner Senshi could not be any prouder of Venus as they surrounded her bombarding her with questions. Venus was blushing heavily, then she felt someone sweep her off her feet as she realized it was Wolf holding her bridal style. "Let's get some privacy," said Wolf shunshin away with Venus in his arms.

Mercury was blushing at this.

"When will a man hold us like that?" thought a saddened Jupiter and Mars.

Artemis was proud, as well as Luna.

Sailor Moon smiled for the first time all day, making Tuxedo Mask have some relief. "We should get back to the Mansion," said Tiger.

"Yea, we got a bunch of starving kids," said Jupiter.

"Hate to leave Hinata, Ino, and Hotaru outnumbered," said Mercury as everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Skyscraper Topside, Night…**

A starry night was upon two figures stood next to each other looking down at the bright city of Tokyo. They both turned to each other and embraced. Wolf pulled way a little with his arms still wrapped around Venus. Venus used this opportunity to remove Wolf's mask with one arm wrapped around Wolf the other removing his mask to see her handsome shinobi and put the mask to the side. "Well I'm not a knight in shining armor," laughed Kyoji.

"A shinobi is fine," said Venus scheming something. "Kyoji I think their still some webbing on my face, can you check?" she asked.

"Sure of course," said Kyoji as he began to get close to Venus's face to look. "Hmm I don't see any webbing any… Mmph!" is all Kyoji could say as he realized his lips and Venus's were connected catching the veteran shinobi completely off-guard, his brown eyes meeting her blues. Both lovers closed eyes and began to kiss as both closed their eyes as neither of them wanted to moment to end yet.

 **Leaf Mansion, Night…**

After dinner was finished, everyone was helping children ready for bed giving baths and even reading stories. In the living area, Gaara seated with Temari behind him, Haruka, Michiru, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ami were going over last-minute details of the solutions decided earlier that day. "Ami did you find any more information?" asked Gaara.

"Yes, out of the nineteen children, two of them have immediate relatives, but I have yet to locate them," said Ami.

"Shikamaru, may we ask that you keep those two children a little longer," requested Michiru.

"We bought a building to start our foundation and we'll be ready in a week," said Haruka.

"We are calling it the Tenoh-Kaioh Foundation," said Michiru.

"We can keep those two a little longer," said Shikamaru. "Sakura how many of them can make the trip tomorrow with the Kazekage?"

"A total of sixteen can make the trip, however there is one girl who still hasn't awoken yet and I wish to keep an eye on her," said Sakura.

"I understand," said Gaara.

"In fact, me and Sakura need to talk to Akito about her, if you all we'll excuse us," said Ami as both her and Sakura left.

"We have some Leaf and Sand Shinobi coming tomorrow to help with escorts," said Shikamaru.

"Then it's settled then," said Haruka.

"Agreed," said Gaara as everyone was in agreement with the arrangement.

(Med Room)

A small girl with short chestnaut hair was in the bed with her heart connected to a monitor. Akito came into the room standing over her watching. "I hope you wake up soon," said Akito.

"Akito," said a voice as Akito turned to see Hotaru coming up next to him.

"Oh, hi Hotaru," said Akito.

"Your concerned aren't you," said Hotaru knowing.

"Yes, out of all the children this is the one we saved and has yet to awake, it has me concerned about this one," said Akito.

"I'm sure she will wake up soon," said Hotaru.

"Hey Akito," said Sakura as he turned around to see Ami also.

"Sakura, Ami, something you two need?" he asked.

"No, we have something to tell you," said Ami.

"It has something to do with you," said Sakura.

"This girls name is Sato Akira and from what I've manage to find, she had an abusive father who an alcoholic and is currently serving time in prison," said Ami shocking Hotaru and Akito.

"How could anyone do such a thing to their own daughter," said Hotaru. "Poor thing," she thought.

"You got more, don't you Ami," said Akito.

"I better explain this part," said Sakura. "According to what Ami has found, the Kekki Genkai that was being used on this girl is Ice Release," said Sakura.

"What, then that must mean," said Akito freaking out a bit.

"Yes, the DNA that was used, is yours," said Ami. Akito getting floored by this revelation.

Akito then turned to look at the poor thing, now beginning to feel attached. "What's her condition will she survive?" he asked. Hotaru coming next to him holding his hand to comfort him.

"We don't know yet," said Ami.

"As we know now she is stable, but form what Ino has told me about her shivering, I think either her body is trying to adjust or reject your Yuki DNA, we will be running more tests to find out exactly," said Sakura.

"We will find away to help her, that's a promise Akito," said Ami.

Akito just kept starring at the little girl, "Please survive," he thought.

 **Leaf Mansion, Front Yard, Morning…**

Everyone was gathered outside the Mansion front yard waiting, then suddenly…

POOF!

A large smoke appeared and out of them appeared several Leaf and Sand Shinobi lead by Captain Yamato.

"Captain Yamato," said Naruto happy to see his friend.

"Ah, Naruto it's good to see you," said Yamato.

"It is probably best for Yamoto to talk to these kids, he understands what that is like," thought Naruto.

"Lord Kazekage, are you ready?" asked a Sand Shinobi.

"Just one more thing," said Gaara then looking at Usagi. "Usagi, do you have a decision on the meeting?" he asked.

Usagi stood there thinking for a moment almost forgetting about Gaara reason for coming. "Oh, I wish to meet the Five Kage in the Ninja World," said Usagi taking Mamoru and her fellow Senshi by surprise.

"I see, then I shall see you there, we will keep in touch," said Gaara then turning his gaze to Rei. "Rei I look forward to seeing you again," said Gaara making her blush a bit.

"Yea, me too," she said.

"Alright, let's get moving," said Yamoto as Leaf and Sand Shinobi went to picked up a child to carry them. Then all of them vanished in a shunshin. With the task done, everyone left to attend to other things.

 **Dark Kingdom…**

Kunzite was injured but still managed to complete his task. "Well done Kunzite," said Beryl as he bowed in respect. Beryl then took the energy and offered it to Metalia. She took the energy and absorbed it.

"Ah yes, that was refreshing, now to begin to cover this world in darkness then the next one!" yelled a fanatical Metalia.

 **Antarctica…**

A purple-black smoke was rising from a crater with a castle near it. The sky began to darken over the blizzard already brewing over the land. A man in a cloak observing the whole thing, getting an uncomfortable feeling. "That is not good," said Sasuke.

 **Whew, that was awesome, hope you all enjoyed this latest Chapter. Now a preview.**

 **"I've found the enemy," said Sasuke.**

 **"Then let's get going," said Naruto.**

 **"Queen Beryl, they've come," said Kunzite.**

 **"Mendacium shall we proceed with the plan?" asked Kabuto.**

 **"Yes, but we must do this carefully." said Mendacium. "Perhaps we should let the project have a little fun."**

 **Next Time, Chapter 17 Fall of the Dark Kingdom**

 **Cya Next time, looking forward to any reviews and PMs.**


	18. Chapter 17 Dark Kingdom's Fall P1

**Alright guys here Chapter 17, i hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 Dark Kingdom's Fall P1**

 **Antarctica…**

The skies were darkening more and more, the blizzard picking up. The winds were like a hurricane of a category five. Still Sasuke stood there with snow up to his legs. Then he moved to higher ground to observe the entrance of the castle and saw two men. "Mendacium and Saeva," thought Sasuke continuing to observe the situation. Then he saw the four other men who he identified as the Four Kings, next to appear were the Akatsuki and Kabuto. Then from a high Tower he saw who he identified as Queen Beryl.

(With Queen Beryl)

Queen Beryl was standing on top of the tower overlooking the field, the blizzard began to die down. Then on the field many shinobi assembled in front of her at attention looking up. Next what appeared was thousands of Youma also assembled next to the shinobi.

Mendacium and Saeva raised both their hands up, "Arise, come forth from the underworld," they both commanded as a great shadowy mist appeared and then appeared a huge army of Shadow Legionaries that covered almost the entire field for miles, the host was big. All the minions looked up at Beryl.

"Minions and allies," said Beryl beginning. "We are gathered here in the name of our Great Ruler who has returned!" A roaring cheer filled the air, the Legion drew their weapons and waved them in the air. Beryl raised her hand to quite them down as they did, they began to listen. "Wwe now stand on the brink of chaos and glory for the Dark Kingdom, the pathetic Moon princess and her Senshi will die this day!" Another wave of roaring cheers filled the air. "And as for their Shinobi allies, they will also fall to the coming Darkness, the one called Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are no match for our might, once we kill them all and the Moon Princess, then claim the Silver Crystal WE WILL RULE THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" The biggest roar of cheers filled the air as it was echoing through the land. Weapons and arms were waving in the air at the excitement of spilling blood in the name of Metalia. Beryl then returned to the inside of the castle where the Four King's, Mendacium, Saeva, Kabuto, and the rest of the Akatsuki were assembled.

Mendacium began to clap his hands, "A fine speech your majesty."

"My Queen, our forces are ready, and soon Metalia will reach full power," said Kunzite.

"Excellent," said Beryl. "Now to discuss our plans, first off I would like Sailor Moon to myself," said Beryl.

"Why shoulder Sailor…" Saeva attempted to object but Medacium stopped him putting an arm out.

"That will be fine your majesty," said Mendacium.

"Yes, now the ones called Naruto and Sasuke are still of most concern," said Beryl.

"Not to worry your majesty, I shall deal with Uzumaki personally," said Mendacium.

"Yea like last time," said Jadeite chuckling.

Mendacium ignored the chuckle from Jadeite and continued, "I shall summon a great beast from the underworld to assist me, that should buy the time we need for Metalia to reach full power," he explained.

"In that case," said Metalia entering the meeting in the form of a black mist with red eyes. "I shall grant you more power Mendacium."

"I am honored to receive your aid Metalia," said Mendacium.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was overlooking the huge army and getting final estimation. "Hm, 7,500 Shadow Legionaries, 500 rogue Shinobi, and 1,000 of Youma roughly," he thought.

FWOISH!

Sasuke immediately jumped to the side dodging the incoming shuriken. "Their the spy!" yelled a rogue.

"KILL HIM!" yelled another as Sasuke began to flee.

"I have to get the message out, the team in Sydney is closest," thought Sasuke with the enemy in pursuit of him used his teleportation jutsu to escape.

"He escaped," said a rogue.

"Report this immediately," ordered a rogue as on vanished.

(With the Evil meeting)

A shinobi shunshin in behind Kabuto bowing down with one knee and head down. "What is it?" asked Kabuto.

"Forgive my intrusion master Kabuto, our patrols found Uchiha Sasuke spying, they were unable to kill him" reported the Shinobi.

"Sasuke was here," said Kabuto.

"Well it seems he will bring Sailor Moon and the rest," said Beryl.

"This will only be to our advantage," said Mendacium.

"Then let us take up our positions," said Kabuto as the meeting was adjourned and they went their separate ways. The Akatsuki and Kabuto shunshin into the lab with Mendacium and Saeva not far behind.

"It seems the Dark Kingdom suspects nothing," said Kabuto.

"Indeed, things are going according to plan, few adjustments here and there, but according to plan," said Mendacium.

"So, what is this plan?" asked Kisame speaking for the Akatsuki.

"We shall tell you the full details when the time comes," said Kabuto. "For now, I want you four to ensure that the Sailor Senshi make it into the castle by any means necessary, make sure the Shinobi do not get far into the castle, that will be your main objective," ordered Kabuto. "Kisame, you will stay in the castle and take care of anything that get in the way of the Senshi defeating Metalia."

"Turning on allies I see," said Kisame with a sharky grin. "I know something about that."

"Deidara you go out with Kakazu and fight the enemy along with the Shadow Legion," said Kabuto. "If you can, kill them, but remember to stick to the main mission."

"What about me, I want to go fight and get new sacrifices for Jashin," said Hidan.

"Hidan, you go with Kisame and take orders from him, if you were to face Shinobi, I am sure that they are prepared to seal you," said Kabuto.

"Fine, as long as I get sacrifices," sneered Hidan.

"You'll get plenty out of the Youma," said Mendacium then looking at Kabuto. "Kabuto perhaps you should let the project out for some fun," he suggested.

"Hmm, yes, the project been in there for a while, a little exercise will help," said Kabuto

"Saeva, I want you do go on the battlefield, I shall deal with Uzumaki myself," said Mendacium.

"What about Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Saeva.

"Once I release the project, I shall go to the underground caves below the castle, I am sure he will be looking for me," said Kabuto with a smirk.

"Then let's make final preparations for the enemy arrival," said Mendacium.

 **Leaf Mansion, Morning…**

Lee, Naruto, Kyoji, and Akito were on the couch, the air was serious and intense. "I will win this challenge," said Lee.

"No, it will be me," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Sorry Naruto, but your Sage of Six Powers won't help you here," said Kyoji.

"How did you guys get me involved in this," wondered Akito out loud.

"You need to have some fun once in a while Akito," said Naruto.

"Yea, and this is the way to do it," said Kyoji laughing.

"I'm not sure buying the WII U and Mario Kart 8 is the way to do it," said Akito as all four Shinobi were focused on the TV screen.

"Come on YOSHI! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" yelled Lee moving to second place with Naruto ahead of him in 1st playing Mario.

"Dang You Lee," said Kyoji now in 3rd playing Wario. Then Akito playing Luigi with a speed boost zoomed passed him.

"Dang you and your hyper boost Akito," sneered Kyoji.

"Ohh I got something else for you," said Akito pressing a button releasing an oil slick causing Kyoji to spin out of control.

"Darn you," said Kyoji.

Lee then managed to catchup to Naruto after shooting a missile at him, "Dang you Lee," said Naruto as Lee zoomed passed him.

The four Shinobi intent on winning the race. "EVERYONE!" yelled Shikamaru running out of the basement making Kyoji pause the game, all four Shinobi standing up. Sai came out of the kitchen working on a drawing.

"What is it Shikamaru?!" asked Ino running downstairs with Sakura.

"What's going on!?" said Hinata coming from the backyard with Hana. Soon nine Shinobi stood in front of Shikamaru.

"I just received word from Sasuke, he rendezvoused with the team in Sydney, Australia, he knows where the enemy is, they are ready to attack, and we are to meet him at these coordinates," explained Shikamaru.

"Then let's go get them," said Naruto.

"Where is the enemy?" asked Sakura.

"What about the Senshi?" asked Hinata.

"I've already notified Ami and we are to meet them at Hikawa Shrine, as for where the enemy is, I'll wait to answer that at the shrine," said Shikamaru. "Now I want us ready to move in fifteen minutes," he ordered.

"RIGHT!" yelled everyone except Sai giving a nod as they shunshin to get ready for battle.

(Naruto's Room)

Naruto opened the door running in quickly going to his closet to a box. Opening it he began to pack extra kunai and shuriken. He quickly put on his gear and on his way out picked up his headband from the nightstand.

(Around the mansion)

Sakura and Ino were gathering medicine and bandages. Akito and Sai were in their separate rooms sitting on theirs beds inspecting their blades. Kyoji was getting out his Jonin uniform as well as Hana and Hinata.

(Front Yard)

It was but only ten minutes that a group of battle ready shinobi stood in front of Shikamaru, Naruto being the first to arrive, then the others. "Naruto, you're not the last to arrive," smiled Sakura.

Naruto chuckled a bit, "Heh yea."

"Let's get going," ordered Shikamaru as they all shunshin to Hikawa Shrine.

 **Hikawa Shrine…**

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

Mamoru uses a rose to transform into Tuxedo Mask. The Sailor Senshi were ready to go, Luna and Artemis watching.

"Alright everyone, once the Shinobi arrive we'll get moving," said Mercury.

"Careful everyone, I do not know what else to say," said Artemis.

"You've all become great Senshi, I'm proud of all of you," said Luna. "Sailor Moon are you sure your alright?" asked a concerned Luna.

"I'm fine Luna," said Moon giving a reassuring smile to all her concerned friends.

"When are the Shinobi going to be here?" asked Jupiter.

"We're already here," said a voice making the Senshi look around.

POOF!

A large cloud of smoke appeared and before them lye all their comrades also wearing winter coats. "Hey everyone," said Naruto.

"Could you'll stop doing that, it's kind of freaky," said Mars complaining a little.

"Oh, come on Sailor Mars, we're Shinobi, what do you expect," said Kyoji. The Shinobi walked up to stand with their Senshi comrades, some of the Shinobi giving their girlfriends hugs.

"Kyoji, you look good in that," said Venus.

"Thanks Venus," said Kyoji.

"Alright everyone," said Shikamaru.

"So, the enemy base has been found," said Pluto.

"Yes, it's in Antarctica," said Shikamaru making the Inners eyes widened.

"That's where the Dark Kingdom was last time," said Mercury.

"Wait, you could not tell us that," said Naruto making the Inners sweat drop. "Eh, does not matter. What's the plan for getting to Antarctica?"

"We can use the Sailor Teleport," said Jupiter.

"Hold on Jupiter we never had this many people to teleport with us," said Mercury.

"But we have chakra," said Venus.

"I think it's possible," said Mars.

"Yes, but not all of us have no unlocked our chakra," said Mercury referring to Moon and Saturn.

"We really have no other way," said Uranus.

"I believe you all can do it Sailor Mercury," said Shikamaru.

"Putting that aside for now, what's the plan when we get there?" asked Neptune.

"We are going to meet with Sasuke and the Team from Sydney," said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, who's the team from Sydney?" asked Ino.

"Some very good friends of ours," said Shikamaru.

"Then let's get ready," said Mars.

"Sailor Moon, are you sure your ready for this?" asked a concerned Naruto.

"Don;t worry about me, I'll be fine," said Moon.

"It's not your fault, your strong Sailor Moon," said Naruto reassuring her.

"Before we go, Shikamaru I got something to report," said Mercury as everyone eyes were on her. "That project I was trying to crack from Kabuto, I finally managed to get in."

"What did you find Mercury?" asked Sakura.

"That's the worst part of it Sakura, I found absolutely nothing," said Mercury putting shocked looks on everyone's face.

 **Kabuto's Secret Room…**

Down a dark hall Kabuto was walking with Mendacium right behind him, going through the below zero cold like it wasn't even there. Kabuto went up to an ice wall and pressed a button, the ice wall lifted to a secret room. A curtain was blocking something, a Shinobi standing over a consul. "Master Kabuto!" exclaimed the Shinobi. "How may I serve you?" he bowed. "And Master Mendacium."

"Wake the project," ordered Kabuto.

"Of course," said the Shinobi as he pressed the button. "If I may ask Master Kabuto, what's behind this curtain?"

"You may remove it, but try not to stare too much," said Kabuto.

The Shinobi curiously walked up to the curtain and pulled it down, his eyes widened, and he began to blush full red. Inside the tube as the green fluid was draining was a young woman, with medium link black hair, she was completely nude. When the green fluid finished draining her eyes opened and the tube door opened. The Shinobi was eyeing this real beauty with lust, but then he noticed something crawling on his legs. Looking down he noticed poisonous spiders, hundreds of them, "AH!" he screamed he started to scratch them off all over his body, but their numbers seemed limitless. He fell to the ground screaming in agony. "AHHHHH!"

"You can stop now, Yurina" ordered Kabuto as the project stopped.

"Hmm, I must say Kabuto, her skills at Genjutsu are astonishing," said Mendacium looking at the near dead shinobi on the ground.

"Yurina, I have a mission for you, but for now, your cloths are over there," said Kabuto pointing. She walked over to grab her cloths and began to dress.

"So, Kabuto how did Sailor Mercury not know about her, wasn't your file stolen?" asked Mendacium,

Kabuto began to chuckle, "It's because I never uploaded the file to the computer, perhaps it was fortunate that I did not put it in the computer."

"Indeed," said Mendacium laughing.

 **Antarctica…**

Several people just appeared, the Senshi in a circle with the Shinobi in the middle. "Whoa it worked," said Jupiter.

"Nothing seemed to have happened," said Mercury.

"Umm," objected Shikamaru, all the shinobi having a grim look. "We are like fifty feet in the air," he stated. The Senshi faces turned blue and they looked down. "WAH!" everyone screamed falling fast.

"UH, MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUSTSU!" yelled Naruto as hundreds of shadow clones appeared below them to break there fall as everyone impacted them sending many of the shadow clones into the air. The shadow clones in the pile began to vanish one by one. "Is everyone ok?" asked Mercury getting up out of the snow and shadow clone pile.

"I'm fine," said Jupiter getting up as well as Mars, Lee came over to help them both out.

"Venus," said Kyoji going to help her up. Hana got up on her own with Sai.

"Usako?" said Tuxedo Mask helping her up.

"Thank you," said Moon.

"That was a ride," said Ino.

"Mercury, maybe we should not try that again," said Sakura.

"Least until all you Senshi acquire chakra," said Shikamru.

"Agreed," said Neptune.

"Wait where Saturn?" asked Uranus.

"Where's Akito?" wondered Shikamaru.

"Naruto?" said Hinata a bit frantic.

"Oh, hey everyone come check this out," said Kyoji calling out, as everyone came over to see.

"What is this soft sensation on my chest," though Akito opening his eyes and saw purple eyes. "Hmm?" Realizing that he was on his back with Saturn right on top of him, their faces just inches from one another, both began to blush red. The Senshi and Shinobi alike were awed by the sight.

"They are so cute together," said Moon.

Kyoji pulled out his cell and began taking pictures. "Kyoji shame on you," scolded Venus. "Quick take more and don't forget to send them to me," she said her attitude changing quickly.

"Alright you two, if you are going to make out in the snow, you can wait until after the mission," said Uranus. Both got up immediately.

"Haruka Papa," said Saturn in denial.

"Nothing like that at all," said Akito in denial.

"Sure," said Neptune chuckling, both were fully red faced.

"Umm, where's Naruto, and Saturn, where your Glaive?" asked Akito changing the subject.

"Wah?" yelped Saturn looking around as well as everyone else.

"Oh no," said Hinata frantically as everyone came to look. They saw Naruto in the snow with the Silence Glaive in his chest. A set of panic began to set in the group.

"NARUTO!" yelled both Sakura and Hinata.

Saturn was in a deep panic, "Oh no i killed Naruto."

POOF! The clone vanished.

"Hey, their you all are," said Naruto walking up scratching the back of his head. "I landed over there," he pointed.

"NARUTO!" said Sakura angrily as Naruto began to tremble in fear.

"What did I do now?" thought Naruto shivering.

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" said Sakura very sternly. Naruto for once decided to run like heck, taking off."AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?" said a scary Sakura as she picked up a huge pile of snow and formed it into the mother of all giant snow balls and threw it, making a direct hit. Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto were in disbelief, while everyone was scared except Shikamaru who took it as normal.

"Alright, let's get moving to the rendezvoused coordinates," said Shikamaru, "Come on Naruto!" he called out.

"Coming," said Naruto running up and catching up.

"It's cold here," said Moon shivering.

"No problem," said Shikamaru as he pulled out a scroll and brought out several winter coats. The Shinobi began to hand them out to the Senshi.

"Thanks, Shikamaru," said Mercury as all the Senshi were now wearing Shinobi winter cloaks.

"No problem now let get going," said Shikamaru.

After walking for almost an hour, the group made it to the rendezvous point as they noticed not seeing anyone. "Where are they?" asked Moon who was still shivering a bit.

"They should be here soon Sailor Moon," said Naruto.

"I sure hope they are not…"

"RUFF, RUFF!"

"Ah!" screamed Moon as something pounced on her, putting her on her back.

"Sailor Moon!" freaked the Inners as they and the Outers plus Tuxedo Mask prepared to attack the big white dog.

"Whoa! Hold on everyone it's ok," said Naruto in defense.

The Senshi then took notice the dog was not attacking Sailor Moon but licking her face and wagging its tail.

"Stop, that tickles," laughed Moon getting licked in the face by the large dog.

"Akamaru, off boy," ordered a voice as Akamaru obeyed as everyone turned to see Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Tenten.

"Shino, Kiba," said Hinata.

"Tenten," said Lee.

"Hey Choji," said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, Ino," said Choji happy to see his friends.

"Hey Hinata," said Kiba. "Well it looks like the gangs back together."

"Are these girls the Sailor Senshi?" asked Shino.

"Yes, these are the Sailor Senshi," said Shikamaru introducing them as the Shinobi did the same.

"Where Sasuke?" asked Naruto as Sasuke shunshin in.

"Sasuke," said Sakura happily.

"Now that introductions are done," said Uranus.

"Sasuke, what's the status of the enemy?" asked Shikamaru.

"They are in a defensive position around the castle, about 7,500 Shadow Legionaries, 500 shinobi, and 1,000 Youma," said Sasuke. "Did you contact the other teams?"

"Yes, they are all trying to get here as fast as we can, unfortunately the enemy isn't going to let us get reinforcements, so until they arrive, we must do what we can" said Shikamaru.

"Then we'll have to attack with what we got," said Mars.

"Sasuke are they far?" asked Naruto.

"They are over that hill," pointed Sasuke as they all walked over to see the castle, there mouths were wide at the sheer size of the enemy force.

"Shikamaru, what's the plan?" asked Mercury as everyone looked at Shikamaru with aspirations.

"Hmm, we so don't stand a chance," said Shikamaru bluntly making everyone except Sasuke fall into the snow.

"Thanks for the boast of confidence Shikamaru," said Kyoji.

"Relax I already have a plan," said Shikamaru as he drew a kunai and began drawing in the snow. Everyone got into a circle to see the plan. "First off a frontal assault would be suicide," said Shikamaru bluntly. "Sailor Moon you and your Senshi will hang back for now."

"Huh, why?" asked Jupiter.

"Queen Beryl and Metalia are your targets," said Shikamaru.

"He's right," said Pluto. "We'll assist the Shinobi out here princess."

"Then we'll meet you later," said Uranus.

"We will create an opening for your Senshi to get in the castle and stop this. We Shinobi will divide into groups and do what we do best, hit and run and divide up that large army. Once you Senshi see that opening," instructed Shikamaru.

"Then we go for that opening," said Mercury.

"We can handle this army," said Naruto.

"While you all do that, I'm going to find Kabuto," said Sasuke.

"With that said, we should attract the Akatsuki to us, Beryl still hold a grudge against you Senshi, so won't let anyone have you but her," said Shikamaru.

"What of Mendacium?" asked Akito.

"Naruto can you take care of him?" asked Shikamaru.

"I got him, knowing him by now, he has something instore for us," said Naruto.

"Then let's get going," said Kiba as everyone began to move out. After going over the hill overlooking the castle. Shikamaru pulled out some binocular to observe the situation one more time.

"Yep that's a huge force, but I see very few shinobi, they must be in the castle," thought Shikamaru. "Alright I'm going to make an adjustment to the plan. Akito, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, and Naruto" getting their attention. "I want you five to escort the Senshi to the castle, once you get in take out all Shinobi and Akatsuki."

"Right," said Naruto. "Lee, Tenten, you two will come along with me to escort Sailor Moon and the Inners to the castle. Akito and Kiba, you two escort the Outers."

"You can count on me Naruto," said Lee.

"I agree," said Akito.

"Then it's time to get things started, Tenten, get their attention," ordered Shikamaru.

"Right," said Tenten moving out towards the enemy.

(With the Enemy Force)

The Shadow Legion was standing at attention in battle formation around the castle ready to face any attack. "Sir, enemy spotted," said a soldier.

"Hm, just one?" said a stunned officer as they all saw a girl with short brown buns charging them. "Archers, ready your bows," ordered the officer. Archers began to pull out their bows, but then the girl jumped high into the air.

Tenten pulled out two scrolls, "NOW TWIN DRAGON CONTROL!" as she unwrapped the scrolls fluttering into the air. Then thousands of puffs of smoke revealed tens of thousands of kunai as they began to shower the enemy army.

"TESTUDO!" ordered several officers as the Legion began putting shield up and up front like a tortoise of shields. Thwack! Multiple kunai began to rain down on the shield having seemingly no effect. "Does this girl think these trinkets will be the Shadow Legion," laughed an officer. Then something started to shimmer on the kunai as the soldiers began to take notice.

KABOOM! Multiple explosion began to ring out through the ranks of the Shadow Legion. The enemy was now in disorder. "Ugh, get that girl!" ordered multiple officer as ranks of soldiers began to charge Tenten.

Tenten began to run from the army, "That's it follows me," thought Tenten running from a pissed off army.

(With Shikamaru and Everyone)

"Looks like Tenten did her part," said Naruto.

"Yep, Akito, Hana, Kyoji, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba, divide them up even more," ordered Shikamaru.

"HAI!" they all said as the shunshin away.

"Lee, Sai, meet up with Tenten," ordered Shikamaru.

"Right," said Lee as he and Sai shunshin to meet with Tenten.

"Shikamaru, your plan seems to be working," said Mercury.

"So far so good, but hopefully more of our comrades arrive," said Shikamaru.

 **Dark kingdom Castle…**

Everyone from the Akatsuki to the Four King's were observing a giant viewing crystal. "It seems they've arrived," said Zoisite.

"They were fools to come here," said Jadeite.

"I think it's time," said Mendacium as he teleported outside the castle.

Kabuto began forming hand signs. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" About several giant snakes appeared, "Go and destroy them," ordered Kabuto as the giant serpents dived to go underground. "Now I shall head to the underground caverns," he thought as he began to go down some stairs towards the dark cold caverns.

"Kunzite, I want you to eliminate the Inners Senshi when they come in," ordered Beryl.

"Yes, my Queen," said Kunzite.

"This will be there last battle," said Nepherite.

"Time for me to go," said Deidara summoning a giant clay owl.

"Whatever," said Kakazu jumping aboard.

("Savea, make preparations,") ordered Mendacium as he teleported.

 **Battlefield…**

(With Mendacium)

The mighty centurion raised both arms out to a spot he drew out circle and hexagram and began a dark incantations.

(With Lee's Team)

"LEAF HURRICANE!" shouted Lee kicking a single soldier into a group sending them to the ground. Then a group of them charged in with spears from all sides and thrusted. Lee jumped into the air to counter and then pulled off his training weights in the shape of poles. Many of them dropped to the ground making craters and soldiers falling in them. Lee quickly took four of the poles and put them together to make a bo staff. "KEYAH!" as Lee vanished from there sight.

"Where did he…?" WHAM! A soldier was sent flying, many others went to the ground. Lee with his impressive speed went through them with his staff and Taijutsu.

"SUPERBEAST SCROLL!" Sai meanwhile summoned many guardian lions to attack the enemy. Poncing, biting their throats, and clawing. Drawing his blade to block and incoming sword then cutting him. The summoning a bird and began to take to the air sending down more drawing against the enemy.

Tenten had two steel tonfas in both hands blocking incoming blades and throwing kicks at the soldiers.

(Akito's Team)

"ARCHERS FIRE!" yelled an officer. ZIWPP! A rain arrows were coming down towards the three shinobi.

"Kyoji, Hana get close to me," he ordered as both got close to him. "ICE STYLE ICE ROSE DOME!" The arrows landed ineffectively on the dome of ice. Enemy soldiers then charged the dome and began banging on the walls trying to get in. "Fools," thought Akito. "ICE STYLE ICE THORNS!" Thin pieces of ice in the shape of thorns came out of the walls impaling many of the soldiers. A small opening opened on top of the Dome letting Kyoji and Hana jump out.

"FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"

"EIGHT TRIGRAM AIR PALM!"

(With Outers)

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"SILIENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

Many soldiers fell before the Outers, but they just kept coming. Uranus with a battle cry begun slashing away at the enemy soldiers with her space sword.

"So far so good," said Neptune. "TSUNAMI TORRENT!" blasting water at more soldiers.

"Be on your guard, this has been too easy so far," said Pluto. Saturn was hacking away at more soldiers.

(With Shino's Team)

"HAAA!" a charging mass of soldier with swords raised for blood.

Shino putting his arms out, "BETTLE STORM!" The soldiers tried waving their swords and arms to no avail trying to drive off the insect. They were in disarray.

"FANG OVE FANG!" Kiba and Akamaru moved in with deadly precision. After them came Hinata with gentle fists. "Good boy Akamaru," said Kiba. "RUFF!" "Again boy, FANG OVER FANG!"

The group of soldiers then launched a volley of pila at Hinata. Hinata then began to spin, "EIGHT TRIGRAM ROTATION!" The barrage of pila was effectively deflected. "Prepare yourselves," said Hinata sternly as she charged.

(With Shikamaru's Team and Inners)

"Your plan seems to be working Shikamaru," said Mercury.

"So far, but it's been too easy," said Shikamaru.

"You think the enemy will make a bigger play soon," said Mars.

"Yea guess I'll have no choice but to act on there plays," said Shikamaru.

"You said reinforcements are coming right?" asked Jupiter.

"Yes, once they arrive things will go smoother," smiled Shikamaru.

"We'll win this battle Shikamaru," said Tuxedo Mask. "You can count on us to defeat Metalia."

Venus was looking at Kyoji, "He's so awesome," said Venus.

"Venus, this is not the time to be drooling over your boyfriend right now," said Moon.

"Focus," said Mars.

"I can't help it," said Venus blushing.

"Shikamaru, enemies approaching," said Ino as they all turned to see a group of Youma.

"So, your Nara Shikamaru," said a Youma pointing at him.

"For someone who so smart, you are a fool for trying to resist the Dark Kingdom," said another.

Choji stepped up, "That's enough no one make fun of my friend Shikamaru," said Choji sternly.

"Step off Fatso," sneered a Youma.

A vein popped in Choji's head as killing intent filled the air. "Oh no," thought Shikamaru.

"They are so dead," thought Ino.

"I AM NOT FAT, SUPER EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji then grew to the size of a tall statue and looked down on the Youma who were shaking in fear. "Now, SPIKING HUMAN BOULDER!" The Youma panicked and began to run from the giant rolling ball. The Inners having looks of disbelief.

"He'll be back in a few minutes," said Ino.

"Just to tell you all, don't say the f word in front of Choji," advised Shikamaru, the Inners nodding in agreement.

(With Naruto's Team)

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" The clones then formed many Rasengans and then charged the incoming soldiers. "RASENGAN!" yelled a Naruto clone.

"RASENGAN!" yelled another one.

"RASENGAN!" almost twenty Rasengans impacted the army slaughtering many in their wake, leaving behind craters and uplifting snow into the air. The remaining Clone went after the remaining soldiers with kunai blades drawn, the sound of metal filling the air.

"CHAAAA!" Sakura hit a solider as hard as she could sending it flying into a group knocking them down. Then a Legionnaire grabbed he from behind, Sakura then broke free of his grip with ease and grabbed one army and flipped him, sending him flying. Then kicking one with his shield up, sending him backwards.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Hmph, show off, like usual," thought Sasuke. "FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!" after incinerating a group of soldiers, Sasuke drew his sword and ignited his Chidori blade. Then proceeded to cutting the soldiers like wheat grass, the swords and shields were completely useless against the Chidroi blade. Any attack that came at Sasuke was easily avoided.

 **Dark Kingdom Castle…**

Beryl was shaking at what she was seeing in her crystal on her staff. A panicked look appeared on her face. "Curse them, they are moving through the army like it's nothing worst of all those incompetent officers were spread thin!" said Beryl in a fit. ("Mendacium, when are you going to be ready?" she demanded.)

("Fear not your majesty, preparations are ready," said Mendacium.)

 **Battlefield…**

(With Mendacium)

The symbols on the ground began to glow purple, sendin out negative energy that could choke a man, "Great Beast of the underworld I besiege thee to come forth and do my bidding!" said Mendacium fanatically as the Earth itself began to shake.

(With Shikamaru's team and Inners)

The Earth began to shake violently making the Senshi and Shinobi wobble and some almost losing their balance. "What is that?" asked Moon.

"Ugh, this is not a normal earthquake," said Shikamaru. "Mercury, what do your readings say?"

Mercury was typing in her computer, "It's a great source of negative energy, I'm lucky my computer hasn't blown up yet," said Mercury.

"Shikamaru, I'm starting to sense it," said Ino.

"So, can, I," said Mars shaking.

(With Naruto's Team)

"What is that?" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke you sense that?" asked Naruto.

"Yea," replied Sasuke.

From across the battlefield everyone was still awaiting what was coming from the great shaking.

(With Mendacium)

A great purple light engulfed the area in a big flash and then out of portal from the ground a creature. It stood ginormous on four legs on a lizard like body and a long serpentine neck. Mendacium then jumped on the creature's back and rode it like a horse. Then a bolt of lighting came down to strike the creature impowering it.

"As promised Mendacium, I shall give this creature my power," said Metalia.

"I can feel the power flowing Metalia," said Mendacium sinisterly. "UZUMAKI I KNOW YOU CAN SEE ME, COME FACE ME!"

(With Outers)

The Outers stood shaking at the very sight of the giant monster. "What is that?" asked Uranus.

"Judging by how it looks, I believe it is a creature from myth, a Hydra," said Neptune.

"That thing's a Hydra," said Pluto shaking.

(With Naruto's Team)

(Naruto I can sense Bijuu chakra in that monster, be careful it's powerful," warned Kurama.)

"Naruto, I think he's looking for you," said Sasuke. "Can you handle it?"

"Yea, I accept his challenge," said Naruto. "KURAMA!" yelled Naruto as he entered full Bijuu mode.

(With Shikamaru Team and Inners)

"Whoa, that's Naruto's full power?" said Jupiter amazed.

"He's huge," said Venus in awe.

"Naruto probably going to engage that thing, Ino patch me through to…take cover now!"

"KATSU!" BOOM!

The Senshi and Shinobi managed to barley dodge the incoming bombs. "Deidara," sneered Shikamaru.

"Oh no, it's Kakazu," said Ino.

"That's right you brats," said Kakazu on the bird with Deidara as he was laughing and then circled around to throw more bombs.

"KATSU!" BOOM!

The Inners then circle around Tuxedo Mask and Shikamaru's squad and put up a barrier. , the bombs having no effect, "Shikamaru patch the message through," said Tuxedo Mask.

"They put up a barrier," said Deidara.

"FIRE STYLE SEARING MIGRAINE!"

"KATSU!" BOOM!

"Hold on girls," said Mars.

"Hurry Shikamaru," said Mercury.

Shikamaru was on one knee and foot with Ino behind him putting her hands-on shoulder and head. (Shikamaru your linked now," said Ino.)

("Can you all hear me?" asked Shikamaru.)

("Shikamaru?" wondered Pluto.)

("I hear Shikamaru," said Naruto.)

("What's the plan?" asked Shino.)

("Is there a change?" asked Akito.)

("What is it?" asked Lee.)

("Listen closely, first off I need Sai and Kyoji to take down Deidara," ordered Shikamaru. "Tenten, Lee, rendezvous with the Inners and get them into the castle and assist them anyway possible, Akito meet up with the Outers, Naruto take down that monster. Shino take everyone else and get to some high ground, that army falling back and regrouping.")

("Kyoji come over here for a second, I want to show you a jutsu, but I'll only show you once, so pay attention" said Sasuke.)

("Right," said Kyoji.)

("Shikamaru, where will the reinforcements be here?" asked Sakura.)

("No idea," replied Shikamaru.)

("Then we will summon some," said Naruto.)

("We have several giant snakes coming at us," said Uranus.)

("I'm on my way," said Akito.)

("I'm sending a clone to summon you help, Sasuke, Sakura," said Naruto.)

("Let's do this," said Kiba.)

("Please be careful everyone," said Hinata.)

("Yes, please," said Moon.)

("Don't worry about us, just defeat Beryl and Metalia," said Naruto.)

With that the linked ended, "Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Tuxedo Mask, get a move on," said Shikamaru. The Inners with Tuxedo Mask begun to run towards the castle.

"Deidata let me down, I have business with them," said Kakazu.

"Fine," said Deidara flying low to the ground and Kakazu jumping off.

"This time I shall claim all your hearts," said Kakazu.

"You should've stayed dead," said Shikamaru drawing Asuma's blade. Ino drew a kunai and Choji expanded both his arms, all three glaring at him.

(With Naruto's Team)

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Naruto created one clone to go meet with the Outers.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura summoned at the same time Katsuyu and Aoba stood ready. "Katsuyu, you know what to do," ordered Sakura.

"Hai, my lady," said Katsuyu as she divided up into many smaller slugs and went into hiding.

"Lord Sasuke?" asked Aoda.

"I need a lift, but first I need to pick up some friends," ordered Sasuke.

"Yes, Lord Sasuke," said Aoda.

"Sasuke good luck," said Sakura, Sasuke only responded with a small smirk as he slithered off with on Aoda.

"Hey Sasuke," said Kyoji shunshin in front of Sasuke and Aoda making him stop. "You were going to show me something?"

Sasuke responded by igniting a chidori with Kyoji sharingan active, then he threw the chidroi into the snow in the shape of needles. "This move is call Chidori Senbon, it will help against Deidara," said Sasuke.

"I see," said Kyoji.

"Now go," said Sasuke as he continued to ride Aoda slithering away.

"Kyoji," called Sai flying in, Kyoji jumped to get on Sai's bird.

(With Inners)

The Inners stopped panting after a long run, but the castle was ahead of them but still far. "This is the rendezvous point," said Mercury.

"Where are they?" asked Mars panting.

"We're right here," said Tenten as she and Lee just shunshin in.

"We just need Sasuke to arrive," said Lee.

"Where is Sasuke anyway?" asked Jupiter.

A shadow came over them and they all looked to see a giant purple snake, "AHHHH!" screamed all the Senshi.

"A giant snake!" yelled Mars.

"Calm down everyone," said Lee calming.

"It's just Sasuke," said Tenten as they ll looked to see Sasuke on top of the snake's Aoda.

The head of the snake came closer to the ground, "Climb aboard," said Sasuke.

"You want us to ride that?" asked Venus a bit creeped out as the other Senshi were too.

"Would you prefer to walk?" asked Sasuke.

The Senshi thought about it for a sec but reluctantly climbed on. Aoba began to slither fast towards the castle.

(With Outers)

"Look out!" cried Pluto as all the Outers dodged the incoming serpent striking the ground.

"There's like fifteen of these," said Uranus.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" yelled Naruto as two giant toads came down hard crushing six of the serpents. The Outers widened their eyes and the serpents stopped to stare.

"You all alright?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto is that you?" asked Saturn. "Aren't you over there?" she pointed.

"I'm just a shadow clone, thought you could use some help, these two are Gamabunta and Gamakichi.," he said introducing them.

"Naruto, what have you summoned us into?" asked Gamabunta turning around to look at them along with Gamakichi. Looking at Naruto, "Hmm you're just a clone."

"Yo Chief, Gamakichi, could you take care of those snakes and then help my friends with that army," said Naruto.

"Sure, I don't mind," said Gamakichi.

"These four in skirts are your friends, hmm especially that guy wearing a skirt," said Gamabunta smoking his pipe.

A vein popped on Uranus's head annoyingly, "I'm woman, you ugly toad," scoffed Uranus.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN UGLY TOAD, I AM NONE OTHER THAN GAMABUNTA THE CHIEF TOAD!" he yelled as a wind wave hit the Outers as they braced themselves and their hair flying.

"Haruka, let's not insult the giant toad," said Neptune putting a hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me Chef Toad," said Neptune politely. "You think you could take out those serpents please?" she asked.

"Hmm, well finally someone with manners," said Gamabunta. "Gamakichi it's my birthday tomorrow, get your old man a new snake skin wallet," he said drawing his sword.

"Sure Pa," said Gamakichi drawing his sword and smoking a cigarette.

"By the ways Naruto?" asked Gamabunta looking for a high amount of chakra. "What the heck is all that chakra…HOOOO!... What the heck is that?" said Gamabunta freaked out at the sight of a giant Hydra.

"It's my enemy, I'll handle him, I just need you two to help my friend here then go and fight that army, my friends need all the help we can get," said the Naruto Clone.

"Leave it to us Naruto," said Gamakichi.

"Thank you," said Naruto clone. POOF!

The two toads then hopped high into the air to engage the serpents as some of them started to slither away. The two toads hopping after them.

"Well that's settle's that," said Neptune.

"Let's proceed to the castle," said Pluto the ground began to rumble.

"Careful," said Uranus. "Move!" all the Outers then jumped out of the way as one giant snake came out of the ground. Standing tall looking at it' prey flickering it tongue.

"Guess we have to get passed this one," said Neptune.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

The giant serpent took the full brunt of the attacks, but it was still standing ready to fight. "Watch out!" yelled Saturn as the tail hit Neptune hard, sending her flying.

"Neptune!" exclaimed Uranus.

"I gotcha," said Akito catching Neptune. "Neptune grabbing her chest area in pain. "Are you alright?"

"FANG OVER FANG!"

Kiba and Akamaru made a counterattack driving the serpent back. Both landed in the snow, "Mind if we join in." said an enthusiastic Kiba.

"Kiba, Pluto, Saturn, keep it busy for now," said Akito.

"Got it!" acknowledged Kiba.

Akito put Neptune down gently in the snow and Uranus came and held her hand. "Neptune," she said worriedly.

"Where's the pain?" asked Akito.

"My chest, stomach, maybe a broken rib," said Neptune.

"We need Sakura or Ino," said Uranus.

Then both noticed a white slug pop out of the ground getting on Neptune. Uranus thinking it was a threat, "Getaway from her!" then Akito grabbed her wrist.

"It's ok, this slug is a friend," said Akito. "She can help Neptune, right Katsuyu."

"I'm on it, please relax my lady," said Katsuyu as she began to heal Neptune. "Your lucky it seems you only suffered some bruised ribs, you'll fight again."

"Akito I can stay with Neptune, go help the others," said Uranus.

"Alright," acknowledged Akito drawing his sword.

"Thank you Katsuyu," said Uranus.

"She'll be fine," said Katsuyu.

"FANG OVER FANG!" The serpent countered by going underground again.

"Where did it go?" said Kiba looking around trying to smell for it as well as Akamaru.

Pluto and Saturn were on guard, then the felt trembling, then. "Watch out Saturn!" exclaimed Akito rushing in and pushing Saturn out of the way. The snake popped out of the ground mouth opened as it consumed Akito whole with a gulp. Kiba and Akamaru began to growl, "You are going to pay!" declared Kiba.

"Akito!" said Saturn freaked out.

Pluto was ready to launch an attack but then something began to make the air thick. Kiba and Akamaru began to quiver a bit. They both looked at Saturn as they realize it was chakra filling the air.

Saturn giving a cold glare at the serpent with killing intent. "Your death is assured," she said coldly and began to raise her Silent Glaive. "REAPER'S DEATH SLASH!" swinging her weapon and going through the serpent. Then the serpent's head came off as it was cut into four big pieces. One of the severed coils landed next to her with a thud and she was panting.

"Well done Saturn," said Pluto coming up with Kiba.

"That was an amazing attack, I only wished he could see it," said Kiba sadly.

Saturn went on her knees and began to cry. Then out of the severed coil next to Saturn as hand was sticking out and it was moving making her gasp. Rising to her feet she went to grab the hand and begun to pull. Pluto and Kiba rushed over to help and pulled. Akito was free and covered in digestive juices.

Akito taking a big breath of fresh air and getting on his feet, "That was disgusting," said Akito then getting a sudden embrace from Saturn.

"I'm glad you're ok," said Saturn crying tears of joy.

"I'm alive, by the ways, was that your attack?" asked Akito.

"It was," said Pluto smiling and finding Akito's blade in the severed coil.

"Really, Saturn I love you, you annihilate," said Akito making her blush hard.

"Ah hem," said Uranus as both the lover birds separated for the moment. "Let's get going," said Uranus.

"Agreed," said Akito taking his sword from Pluto.

"We should take the tunnel this snake dug," said Kiba.

"Not a bad idea," said Neptune.

"Kiba you're in the lead," said Akito.

"Right," said Kiba as all of them jumped into the hole to make there was to the castle.

(Shikamaru's Team)

"KATSU!" BOOM!

Shikamaru and his team dodged in the nick of time…WHAM! Choji was sent flying by a tentacled extended punch from Kakazu. Choji landed on the ground hard.

"Choji you alright!" asked a concerned Shikamaru.

"Choji!" exclaimed Ino.

Choji got up, "I'm ok," he said giving them relief.

"Where are Sai and Kyoji?" asked Ino.

"They should be here soon," said Shikamaru.

"HAHAHAHA! Behold more of my art!" yelled Deidara as he threw down another wave of C1.

"KATSU…" "LIGHTING STYLE THUNDERBOLT!" yelled Kyoji, a wave of bolts of lighting filled the air defusing the C1 as they went down into the snow harmlessly.

"About time you guy," said Ino.

"Take care of Kakazu Ino," said Sai flying away with Kyoji hanging on.

"Good, now I we have is Kakazu," said Shikamaru.

"You will not beat me again," said Kakazu.

"We shall see," said Shikamaru.

Ino drew a kunai and Choji expanded into two giant fists.

 **Dark Kingdom, Castle, Entrance…**

The double doors were kicked open as the cold ant artic air rushed in. The Inners Senshi with Lee, Tenten, and Sasuke walked in. Sasuke then turned to Aoda outside, "Aoda take down they enemy army," ordered Sasuke.

"Yes, Lord Sasuke," said Aoda as he slithered away.

"Sailor Moon go and defeat Beryl, I shall deal with Kabuto," said Sasuke as he shunshin.

"I'm guessing Beryl in the throne room," said Mars.

"Then let's get going," said Jupiter as the party proceeded through the castle unaware of someone in the shadows.

"Well, so they made it. Mendacium said to let the Senshi through, and he and that girl will do. But first I'm going to have a little fun," said Kisame.

"WATER STYLE WATER SHOCK WAVE!"

The group continued as then they heard rumbling and the sound of splashing. "What is that?" asked Venus.

"Look out!" yelled Tenten as they saw a huge wave of water coming at them.

"Quick punch some hole sin the ground, they go into the caves," said Mercury doing quick analyzing with her computer.

"Lee!" said Jupiter.

Lee then took both his fist and hit the ground hard making a hole allowing the water to drain.

"Oh, you spoiled the fun," said Kisame stepping out of the shadows and the Inners, Tuxedo Mask, Lee, and Tenten got into battle stance.

"You Inners can either fight me or go after Queen Beryl, although I have more interest in those two," said Kisame.

"You all get going," said Tenten.

"We'll handle Kisame," said Lee.

"You sure?" asked Jupiter.

"They'll be fine Jupiter, we have a job to do," said Tuxedo Mask.

"They can handle this," said Mars.

"Good luck Lee," said Jupiter. "Just stay alive ok."

Lee put out his arm and gave his signature thumbs up and smiled, "Count on it." With that the Inners proceeded to go up the stairs to an upper chamber.

"Well, let's get started," said Kisame drawing Samehada smashing it into the ground.

Tenten pulled out some scrolls and duel wielded two swords. Lee forming a bo staff out of his weights.

(With Inners)

As the Inners proceded up some stairs, they felt the castle shaking around them. "Lee," said a worried Jupiter.

"He's fine Jupiter, we need to do our job," said Venus.

"Are you not worried about Kyoji?" asked Jupiter.

"I am, but I'm sure he's ok," said Venus.

The group came upon the doors and opened them and before them stood the Four King's.

"Welcome Sailor Senshi," said Kunzite with arms out.

"You were fools to come here," said Jadeite.

"We shall win this day," said Zoisite.

"Your end shall come," said Nepherite.

Then the Four king's put out their hands and a dark sphere surrounded Sailor Moon and she vanished. "SAILOR MOON!" exclaimed the Inners.

"USAKO!" exclaimed Tuxedo Mask.

"What did you do," said Mars getting angry. The Inners now glaring at the Four Kings.

"Oh, don't worry," said Zoisite.

"She has an appointment with Queen Beryl," said Jadeite.

"Tuxedo Mask go find Sailor Moon," said Mercury.

"We'll handle them," said Venus, Tuxedo Mask left to find the throne room.

"He will die with her," said Nepherite.

"Kunzite this will be our final battle," declared Venus as she and the Inners got into a battle stance.

"For once I agree with you Sailor Venus," said Kunzite as the Four King's stood ready.

 **Underground Caverns…**

Kabuto was walking in the deep dark caverns under the castle as it was below zero. Then he stopped suddenly as he felt figure behind him. "Sasuke, I expected you much sooner," said Kabuto smirking as he heard Sasuke drawing his sword.

* * *

 **That's a wrap for now, hope you all enjoyed, please review and PM, need some more thoughts. Now a preview of Chapter 18**

 **"Sailor Moon, you let down those children,"said Beryl laughing as Sailor Moon began to shake.**

 **"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" yelled the Inners.**

 **"Akito do you have a sealing tag?" asked Kiba as they both prepared to battle Hidan.**

 **"Shall we dance Uzumaki," said Mendacium.**

 **A plane was flying high over Anartica as several people then jumped out.**

* * *

 **Next Time Chapter 18 Dark Kingdom's Fall P2**


	19. Chapter 18 Fall of the Dark Kingdom P2

**Here Part 2 folks, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 18 Dark Kingdom's Fall P2**

 **Snake Tunnels…**

The Outers with Akito, Kiba and Akamaru in the lead as they were navigating their ways through the dug-up tunnels by the summoning snakes. It was even colder than it was on the surface. So cold that even some ice was on the company's hair. "Kiba you sure this is the way?" asked Akito.

"It's cold down here," shivered Saturn.

"I'm sure, my nose has never been off yet," said Kiba confidently. "Unless someone messes up my sense of smell," he thought thinking of Naruto.

The group continued down the tunnel until they came across three separate ones and stopped. "Any idea which way to go?" asked Uranus as Kiba and Akamaru began to sniff all three tunnels.

"The middle one," said Kiba.

"Why do you say that?" asked Neptune.

"I smell a faint scent of food down this way," said Kiba.

"Good work," said Akito as the group went down the middle tunnel.

 **Antarctica Battlefield…**

(With Naruto)

("Naruto may I suggest we move to another battlefield. Your friends may get caught in the crossfire," suggested Kurama.)

("Agreed," said Naruto.) "Hey Mendacium, come and get me," he yelled as the giant fox ran.

"Gladly," said Mendacium as the Hydra followed.

(With Shikamaru's Team)

"HAH!" yelled Choji coming in with two expanded fists the first striking downwards which Kakazu sidestepped and blocked the second giant punch. Kakazu then kneed Choji in the gut. Then kicked him away sending flying.

Shikamaru got on the ground on his knees and hand signs. 'SHADOW STITCHING!" A long shadow started to stretch out with towards Kakazu. With great agility he was flipping backwards ad dodging the individuals stitching. Then he realized the blonde was nowhere. He looked back to see her positioned.

"NOW MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" as she launched at Kakazu. He barley dodged it, "Damn!?" she thought Kakazu then ringed back a punch and then hurled a tentacled stretched punch hitting Ino in the face that made her yelp and fall into the snow.

"Ino!" yelled a worried Shikamaru.

"SPIKING HUMAN BOULDER!" Kakazu immediately dodged it, thought this gave Ino time to get up and recover.

"Ino you alright!?" called out Shikamaru.

"I'm fine," answered Ino.

WHAM! Choji got sent flying towards Ino landing next to her on his back. "Choji!?"

"I'm fine," said Choji getting up clenching his gut.

Kakazu looked to his left and saw Shikamaru and to his right Ino and Choji. "You will all soon join you Sensei," declared Kakazu as he received glares from all three shinobi.

"Hmph," then he took off his Akatsuki cloak and the fire and wind mask popped out of his back.

"I need a plan, we have to kill him five times somehow, Naruto's Rasenshuriken would kill him, but he's busy," thought Shikamaru.

(With Shino's Team)

Shino was dodging swords coming at him left and right then putting his hands on two of the soldiers then giant bugs began to crawl out of them and attack the other soldiers.

"CHAAA!" Sakura punched and entire group of soldiers in the air.

"8 TRIGRAM AIR PALM WALL!" Both Hyugas sent out a powerful air palm wall sending many of the soldiers flying off the high ground. Despite the brave efforts of the four shinobi the Shadow Legion and Youma were relentless, they kept marching up the high ground, shields up and ranks bristling with swords. The drums hammering as they showed now fear and red eyes gleaming.

Shino seeing more enemies coming, he gave a saddened order, "Sakura, Hana, Hinata, fall back to higher ground," ordered Shino.

The three kunochi were disappointed by this order but reluctantly obeyed and began going up the mountain side as fast as they could.

"We got the on the run. FORWARD! FORWARD!" ordered an officer as the troops and Youma marches after them going up higher on the mountainside.

(Castle, with Lee and Tenten)

"Gotcha!" yelled Tenten with two sword and cutting Kisame, but then he turned into water. "Substitution," she thought. Then felt Kisame coming behind her ready to shred her with Samehada.

"LEAF HURRICANE!" WHAM! Lee intercepted Kisame managing to kick him away.

"Thanks Lee," said Tenten. Lee responded with a thumbs up. Tenten pulled out a large scroll and opened, launching a hundred of shuriken at Kisame. FWOISH!

"WATER STYLE WATER WALL!" A high-pressured wall of water surrounded Kisame as the shuriken could no penetrate the high-pressured wall of water. The water then came down as Tenten and Lee rushed Kisame. Kisame with a sharky grin dodged the incoming kick by ducking as Lee sailed over him and then parried the oncoming slashes from Tenten's blade. Lee recovered fast and rushed Kisame with his bo staff. The sound of clanging weapons in the air. Kisame was clearly enjoying himself. Then he brought Samehada down as Tenten and Lee used their weapons to block the great sword. The weapons were locked, "This is going to be fun," said Kisame.

 **Skies…**

Deidara was flying high into the sky, the air was colder as he went above the clouds with his pursers right behind him. Looking back at his enemies, "Hmm, the black and white coloring and the lining on that bird is impressive, how ever it is missing something," thought Deidara as he reached into his bag and started making another variation of C1. Then from his hand he unleashed small clay bats as they began to fly towards Sai and Kyoji.

"Kyoji," said Sai.

"I'm on it," said Kyoji forming a chidori, then hurled it at the bats. "CHIDORI SENBON!" Some of the bats began to fall out of the sky but few remain. "Sai evasive action," said Kyoji.

Sai began to maneuver his bird as it began to fly away from the C1 bats. Then a few got close, "KATSU!" BOOM! Sai at the last moment then made a sudden dive, barley escaping the explosion.

"Whoa that was close, good flying Sai," said Kyoji.

"There's more," warned Sai.

"On it, CHIDORI SENBON!" launching more electric needles at the bats.

"Good job," said Sai.

"There's Deidara," said Kyoji pointing out as Sai flew the bird through a cloud and caught up.

"Hmph, I know," said Deidara with a smile as he turned his bird around and headed straight towards Sai's bird in a kamikaze. "Let's play chicken," said Deidara.

"Watch out!" yelled Kyoji. It was too late as Deidara flew his bird into Sai's bird and Deidara jumped off at the last minute. "BOOM!" An explosion blew up as Deidara quickly made a clay dragon and landed safely and flew away.

"Art is an explosion," said Deidara with a smirk. Then he saw to bodies falling towards Earth. "Hmph."

POOF!

The two bodies disappeared. "Hmm?" thought Deidara.

"LIGHTING STYLE LIGHTING BALLS!"

"SUPER BEAST SCROLL!"

Deidara quickly maneuvered his dragon and dodged the all the incoming jutsu. "I see, when you flew into those clouds you made a shadow clone," thought Deidara and then made more C1 Bats.

 **Underground Tunnels…**

Sasuke made a chidori that roared in the air as he impaled Kabuto's chest. However, Kabuto body divided into many white snakes and slithered off. Sasuke began to look around for Kabuto in the dark cold underground. "Sasuke doesn't this place reminds you of our last battle?" asked Kabuto echoing from the darkness of the tunnels.

Sasuke continued to walk into the tunnels trying to find Kabuto ignoring his remark. "What is your game, Itachi put you under the Izanami," asked Sasuke. "How did you escape?"

"I decided to drop trying to become Orochimaru," answered Kabuto.

"What is your new goal?" asked Sasuke.

"To gather new knowledge, as well as universal knowledge that the Dark Empire can offer me," said Kabuto. Suddenly three white serpents came out of the shadows towards Sasuke who began to dodge the strikes of the three serpents. Drawing his sword and then effectively cutting off their heads. Then Kabuto stepped out of the shadows and took off his serpent cloak revealing not one serpent snake tail but three heads. Then he drew a bone sword thanks to Kimimoru in his right hand. Then turning his left hand into a chakra scalpel. Closing the distance to Sasuke they both began intense hand to hand combat. The three serpent heads were making strikes at the same time as the cuts and slashes were coming from bone sword and chakra scalpel. Sasuke decided that his current predicament was unfavorable and then jumped back "FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!" to push Kabuto back and then activated a Susanoo. The serpents stopped in their tracks.

Sasuke drew his Susanoo bow and fired a Susanoo arrow. Kabuto immediately divided into multiple serpents and they fled into the darkness of the caves again. The arrow made th entire cave shake. Then out of the darkness Kabuto came out in a three headed white snake form as it hissed at Susanoo Sasuke. Individual tiny white snakes began to come off Kabuto and began to slither towards Sasuke. "AMATERASU!" the black flames began to burn the small white snakes.

"All according to plan," thought Kabuto.

 **Dark Kingdom Castle…**

(With Tuxedo Mask)

Tuxedo Mask was going up a spiral staircase determined to find Sailor Moon, the way he was feeling, nothing was going to get in the way. "I'm coming Usako," he thought. Then he ran upon door and opened it.

"Tuxedo Mask, I've been expecting you," said a Youma that looked like a Black Knight. "I am Chivare of the Dark Kingdom and I challenge you Prince Endymion," he declared drawing his sword.

"Get out of the way," said Tuxedo Mask sternly pulling out his cane. And charging him and making a strike with a cane against the Chivare blade. The two warriors were in a deadlock. His yellow eyes gleaming.

"Come now Prince Endymion, is this all the strength you possess," said Chivare as he broke the deadlock and kicked Tuxedo Mask in the stomach make him reel. His sword came side to side making Tuxedo Mask back away. Then he attempted to block with his cane, but it was cut. Then Chivare delivered a force of energy that sent Tuxedo Mask flying backwards hitting a wall hard, then fell to the ground. Tuxedo Mask got on four trying to get up and could hear the Black Knight approaching. "Prince Endymion, I must say I am disappointed, I was hoping for a better challenge. Perhaps that Shinobi with a sword would be a more interesting challenge."

FWOISH!

"Ugh!" the Youma cried as he realized a rose penetrated his armor and pulled it out and saw Tuxedo Mask with his hand out.

"You want Prince Endymion," said a sternly, Tuxedo Mask covering himself with his cape then removing it to reveal Prince Endymion. "Then you have Prince Endymion," he said drawing his sword.

"Now the true battle begins, two warriors are all it takes to make a battlefield," said Chivare as both pointed their swords at each other.

(With Inners)

(With Venus)

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Kunzite blocked the attack with his cape, then launched a volley of purple lighting. Venus quickly dodged jumping to the side, "LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The attack his Kunzite harder but he was still up.

"Your wolf won't come to your rescue this time," said Kunzite.

"I don't need him to beat you," said Venus shooting back.

"We shall see," said Kunzite smirking as he formed two purple energy blades and threw them like boomerangs. Venus dodged them the first time, but they came back and cut her making her wince. "How was that," laughed Kunzite.

Venus just glared at him, still determined as she checked her injury and despite some bleeding she was still able to fight.

(With Mars)

Jadeite launched a volley ice shard at Mars.

"FIRE SOUL!" The ice melted on contact and the attack stopped. "Is that all you got!" yelled Mars.

"Hardly," said Jadeite as he launched an entire blizzard from his hands. Mars put up both arms bracing herself. Then jumped out of it. "BURNING MANDALA!" counteracting Jadeite as he dodged the oncoming attack.

Then he rushes her managing to grab her arm and froze it.

"FIRE SOUL!" she yelled blasting him with one good hand.

Jadeite got out but not unscarred as he was seared. Then he noticed the arm he froze began to melt.

(With Mercury)

"BUBBLE SPRAY!"

Mercury put up a mist to try to hide from Zoisite as it covered an area. Mercury put up her goggles in attempt to locate her enemy. "Where is her?" she thought.

"Right here," said Zoisite making Mercury eyes widened as she felt something behind her. Then he positioned a palm on her back. "ZOI!"

Mercury slowly got up only hearing Zoisite's laughter. "Is that all you have," he sneered.

"I'm not giving up yet," said Mercury. "AQUA RHAPSODY!"

Zoisite just began to dodge it like nothing. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury followed through with a second attack hitting Zoisite.

"You'll pay," said Zoisite.

(With Jupiter)

Nephrite pulled out a crystal blade and began slashing away at Jupiter as she began to dodge them. Jupiter in turn began to return kicks and punches but none of the blows contacted Nephrite. Then Nephrite finally made contact with his blade, but Jupiter narrowly dodged only receiving a minor cut on her cheek as she backed away with Nephrite pointing his blade.

Jupiter with one finger traced the cut on her cheek and seeing only a little blood. "There's going to be more red where that came from," said Nephrite, Jupiter responded with a glare.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Nephrite simply just knocked the attack away with his blade. "Pathetic," he sneered as he blocked it with a barrier.

(With Everyone)

"ZOI!"

Mercury was sent flying back far as she then collided with Mars as both hit the ground. Jupiter and Venus ran to their friends to help them up.

"You two alright?" asked Jupiter.

"We're fine," said Mars getting helped up by Venus. Mercury getting help from Jupiter.

"We'll it looks like you are all together," said Kunzite laughing along with his fellow King's

"This will be the end of you," said Jadeite.

"Prepare to die," said Zoisite.

"Die," said Nephrite as all the King's raised their arms and shot lighting at the Senshi.

ZZZZZZZZZZ!

"AH!" all the Senshi screamed feeling the eletical shock.

 **Serpent Tunnel…**

As the group continued towards the dark, cold walking, their foot steps were echoing a little through the tunnels. "Are we getting any closer?" asked Uranus.

"Kiba, I hope we're not lost," said Akito.

"Relax, the Inazuka nose hasn't failed yet," said Kiba.

"Well," said Neptune as she pointed and up ahead they saw a staircase going up.

"That's our way in," said Uranus.

Kiba took another big sniff and his eyes widened. Akamaru began to growl. "We got company."

Then the sound of a swing weapon, SWOISH! "DUCK! Cried Uranus as everyone ducked from the incoming red scythe.

The group looked up to see the scythe return to its owner, "HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a fanatical Hidan as four other Shinobi appeared next to him.

"Hidan, I knew I smelled something," said Kiba.

Akito drew his katana from his back, "We can handle this," said Akito. "Get going."

"Right," said Pluto.

"Akito, I can't leave you," cried Saturn.

"No time to argue, I'll be fine Saturn, Sailor Moon needs you more than me," said Akito.

"We can handle this," said Kiba.

"Saturn, we need to go," said Uranus.

Saturn stood their frozen, then regained her composure, "Just stay alive," implored Saturn.

"I will, NOW GO!" ordered Akito as the Outers made a run for the staircase.

FWOISH!

"A volley of shuriken went towards Kiba and Akito, Kiba drew a kunai and both Shinobi deflected all of them then dodged another attack from Hidan's scythe while Akamaru dodged as well.

Akito eye twitched slightly, "Strange," he thought. "The Outers were wide opened, and yet all those shuriken came at only me and Kiba."

"Akito," said Kiba snapping him out of his thought. "You got a plan?" he asked.

"I know what your capable of, go ahead and make your move, I'll give you and Akamaru plenty of cover," said Akito.

"I get it," said Kiba smirking. "Come on Akamaru!" "Ruff!" both jumped high into the air as Hidan and four shinobi braced themselves. "NOW DYNAMIC MARKING!" yelled Kiba as Akamaru began to shoot urine all over the place.

Hidan managed to dodge it effectively, but the four shinobi were not fortunate as some of it got on their arms, chest or legs. "Eww!"

"How disgusting," sneered a shinobi.

"HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!"

Akito began to spread a mist on the entire battlefield as the mist now became so thick is was hard to see. "Now Secret Jutsu Crystal Ice Mirrors," he whispered.

Kiba was standing in the mist and began to stiff. "I know where they are, but I couldn't tag Hidan, oh well, ready boy," said Kiba.

"Ruff."

"Where is master Hidan?" asked one of the Shinobi.

"Their one," said a Shinobi as he rushed in with a kunai only for it to bounce back only seeing a reflection. "What in the name of… UGH!" he suddenly was impaled by ice as he fell dead, his blood painting the ice red.

The three remaining shinobi began to shake a bit, "So this is Blood Ice," said a shinobi.

"Don't forget about me, "KATSUGA!" Two Shinobi manage to jump away but one was unlucky to take the full brunt as he got shredded and then go sent flying hitting a wall hard.

"Where are they?" asked a shinobi drawing a kunai.

"That one is tracking us with scent," said the other. "Stay away from the ice mirrors." The shinobi gave his last remaining partner a nod.

"Where is master Hidan?" he asked.

(With Hidan)

"WAHAHAHA!" laughed Hidan as he was destroying all the ice mirrors he could see. "I'll fine by Jashin's divine will," he said fanatically.

(With Akito)

Inside his ice mirror Akito with hi blade out ready to strike if he saw the enemy. "Better avoid Hidan for now, at least until we get rid of those others," he thought.

(With Kiba)

"Good boy," said Kiba to Akamaru.

"Ready to go again?"

"Ruff!"

(With Enemy Shinobi)

The two remaining shinobi were back to back with kunai out.

"KATSUGA!" yelled Kiba bursting out of the mist and hitting one into the mist.

"Curse you!" yelled the shinobi then he was cut across his belly," UGH!"

Kiba came up to Akito when he finished off the last one, "Ok let's get Hidan."

"Agreed, but first we need a plan," said Akito. "I'm sure he's not going to just let us cut him to pieces."

 **Antarctica Battlefield…**

(With Naruto)

Two giant beasts were getting ready to cash over ice and snow. The sky was dark, and lighting was striking the sky. (Careful Naruto, that monster is a Hydra," said Kurama.)

("Whats a Hydra?" asked Naruto.)

("No time to explain, just don't destroy the head," instructed Kurama.)

"Well Uzumaki, shall we dance," said Mendacium as the Hydra opened its mouth and shot out a bolt of lightning. The Kyubi simply dodged it, then more bolts of lighting came at the Kyubi, the Kyubi ran to the side, the bolts missing every time thanks to the Kyubi amazing agility and speed.

The Kyubi opened its mouth and began to return fire with small bijuu bombs. Some of them managed to hit their marks as smoke surrounded the beast. ("We did not get it," said Naruto.)

The smoke began to clear, and the head of the Hydra was gone. Then two more took its place, ("Naruto, I told you not the head," said Kurama blasting him.)

("Hey, it was your aim," said Naruto shooting back.) Both then noticed the injuries the Hydra suffered began to regenerate.

("Hmm, the Bijuu chakra is healing it, this will be even more troublesome," said Kurama.)

("Then let's hit it with something big," said Naruto.) Both then saw Mendacium began to cut of the heads of his own monster.

"Since I know you won't get any more heads, I'll have to do it," said Mendacium slicing off more heads of his own beast. Then the Hydra now had sixteen heads.

("Oh great, sixteen heads," said Kurama. "Do it now!") As Naruto and Kurama began to focus a Bijuu Dama.

"Not so fast Uzumaki," said Mendacium as the Hydra's sixteen heads began to focus its power to one point and formed its own ball.

"Is that a Bijuu Dama?" thought Naruto looking at the ball as it was black and purple. "BIJUU DAMA!"

"CHAOS DAMA!"

BOOM!

The two great balls collided and exploded into the equivalent of a small nuclear weapon sending out a blast wave through the cold landscape.

 **Dark Kingdom, Castle Throne Room…**

Sailor Moon was on the ground slowly getting up off the cold floor. "Welcome Sailor Moon," said a familiar voice as Moon shifted her eyes to Beryl sitting on her throne.

"Beryl," hissed Moon.

Beryl got up from her throne and began to walk towards Moon. "So here lies the heroine before me, or so-called heroine," said Beryl with a chuckle. Then raising her staff, Sailor Moon with her guard up. In a flash, Beryl began to show Sailor Moon the images of dead children.

"No," said Moon beginning to shake. Then she fell to the ground shaking and tears began to come out of her eyes. "NOOO!" she screamed.

Beryl began to laugh methodically. "HAHA, how does it feel Sailor Moon?" she said walking around her. "To know that you've failed them." She began to laugh even more. "You let down those children." Then she held out her hand and began to electrocute Sailor Moon as she screamed in pain. Then Beryl ceased her attack. "Now as I speak your friends are falling," she said. Then with her staff she began to show images of everyone.

Sailor Moon looked up at the image and her face turned to horror. She saw Lee and Tenten trapped in a prison of water. "No," said Moon sadly and looked at the other images. She saw her four friends on the ground and being tortured by the Four King's by electrocution as they all screamed in agony. Then she saw Shikamaru and his team being entangled in Kakazu's tentacles. She then saw Sakura, Hinata, Hana, and Shino fleeing higher up the mountain from the onslaught of soldiers. Kyoji and Sai were flying away from several kamikaze clay birds. Akito and Kiba were hiding from Hidan. The Outers meanwhile were fighting many Youma. The last one was to Sailor Moon's greatest horror, Tuxedo was on the ground as a Youma had a sword to his neck.

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke," demanded Moon as she tried to stand up but was still shaking violently.

"Oh, I almost forgotten, Queen Metalia has something special for them," said Beryl showing two more images. "Now you shall watch as all your friends die, and then I shall take your silver crystal. THE DARK KINGDOM SHALL THEN RULE THE UNIVERSE!"

 **Underground Caverns…**

Sasuke continued to fire another Susanoo arrow but once again it missed. Then Sasuke noticed it was getting darker. "What is this?" he wondered as then he was surrounded by complete darkness.

Kabuto watched as Sasuke was consumed by a growing dark cloud like smog. "Hm, so Metalia decided to make a move," said Kabuto crossing his arms.

 **Antarctica Battlefield…**

(With Naruto)

The two great beasts were on opposite sides of the battlefield, their very battle scared the land. Then a dark like smog began to surround Naruto. The entire Kyubi along with Naruto was surrounded in darkness.

"Well, this should be entertaining," said Mendacium observing.

 **Dark Kingdom Castle, Throne Room…**

"No, what did you do to Naruto and Sasuke," said Moon trying to sum up some courage.

Beryl sent a force of energy from her hand that sent Sailor Moon flying into a wall. "Metalia will turn those two into servants of the Dark Kingdom, then we'll be unstoppable," declared Beryl.

 **Naruto's Mind plain…**

It was dark, then there was light, "Where am I?" wondered Naruto looking around, not even being able to hear Kurama. Then the light got brighter as he realized he was surrounded by buildings. "This is the Leaf Village," said Naruto looking around. Then he saw a crowd of people as he ran over to see what they were doing. He then began to hear a beating. Then he saw a little boy getting beat on, and to Naruto's horror, it was himself as a kid. The crowd of people went through him like he wasn't even there.

"MONSTER!"

"DEMON!"

"DIE!"

The crowd of people continued to kick little Naruto. Naruto meanwhile could only watch as some tears began to come out of his eyes. Eventually the crowd ceased the kicking and began to disperse. Naruto could only watch as little Naruto began to get up. "Why, why do they hate me?" wondered little Naruto as he began to limp his way towards home.

"Naruto," said a scary voice which Naruto turned around to see a purple like demon with glowing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" demanded Naruto.

"I am Metalia, I must say Naruto don't you hate your own people for how they treated you." Then Metalia waved and hand and began to show more images of his sad childhood.

"MONSTER!"

"FREAK!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!"

Naruto grabbed his head with two hands and began to cry.

"You should kill them all," said Metalia.

 **Sasuke's Mind Plain…**

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw light, then he saw a familiar face. "Mom?" wondered Sasuke.

"Morning Sasuke," said Mikito.

Sasuke then looked at himself and realized he was a kid.

"Time to getup Sasuke, or you'll be late for breakfast," said Mikito as she left.

"This is Genjutsu, but still," thought Sasuke getting out of bed and going downstairs. His eyes widened as he saw Itachi and Fugaku sitting at the table.

"Morning Sasuke," said Itachi.

Sasuke went over to have breakfast with his family.

 **Dark Kingdom Castle, Throne Room…**

"HAHAHAHA! Pretty soon we'll have new powerful servants!" declared Beryl as she was boasting away like the tyrant she is.

Sailor Moon got up and pull out her rod, "You will not win Beryl," she said weakly as she was still shaking only to get blasted again.

"You got lucky last time moon princess, you will die," said Beryl.

Sailor Moon was on the ground sinking into despair. The children that she could not save appeared in her mind. Then she heard Naruto's voice.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" said the Naruto echo in her mind continuing to hear Beryl laughter. Sailor Moon then began to feel something as she began to build up her courage. Then clenching her rod and began to standup.

Making Beryl gasp, "Why can't you just stay down," she hissed. "You will lose."

"You underestimate Naruto, as well as Sasuke, and all my comrades, they will not be corrupted or defeated by your evil so easily, you underestimate them" said Moon confidently.

"You are right Beryl, I did fail those children, however I will not give up," said Moon. "I will not fail again, because I am the pretty guardian of love and justice, and in the name of the moon I will punish you." Then something began to choke the air making Beryl gasp.

"What is this energy?" said Beryl shaking.

 **Naruto's Mind Plain…**

As the insults continued and Naruto began to sulk. Metalia seeing this as a weakness got closure. "Yes Naruto, fall into darkness and despair," she laughed.

Then Naruto head went up with a defiant look in his eyes which scared Metalia. "You know Metalia I'll tell you the truth, even now it still hurts, that lonely darkness was hell, but then I made friends, they accepted me for who I am. They were the light that saved me. All you did was remind me of how far I've come. I am Uzumaki Naruto!" he declared as he went into Biju mode.

("Hey kid, sorry I took a while, now let's kick her ass," said Kurama.)

(Naruto responding with a nod.) "And someone like you got a lot of nerves trying to open an old wound of mine," said Naruto a bit ticked off as he formed a Rasengan.

"STAY BACK!" yelled a fearful Metalia as she launched a full blast of dark energy as Naruto charged straight forward. Naruto put his Rasengan forward as he wen through the dark energy blast like a drill, parting the darkness like a wave breaking against rock.

("Naruto aim for that red gem on her forehead," said Kurama.)

("Right," said Naruto.) Naruto then got in range.

"RASENGAN!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Metailia.

 **Sasuke's Mind Plain…**

Sasuke was enjoying breakfast with his family, but then the reality shattered and then changed to the night of the Uchiha massacre. He witnessed Itachi killing his parents, then Sasuke activated his Rine-Sharingan and broke the illusion thought he was still in his mind plain.

"What how did you…?" wondered Metalia in disbelief that her illusion as broken with ease. Then she looked at the eyes and was for once feeling fear.

"Your illusion is pathetic, and no illusion can fool these eyes," said Sasuke. "I do not want to hear your offer, you intruded in my mind."

Metalia then realized she was impaled by many stakes and unable to move.

Sasuke made a Chidori in his one hand, "Someone like you should just disappear. CHIDORI!" Sasuke launched his attack at the red gem on Metalia's forehead and the illusion ended. As it was coming to an end a small tear came out of Sasuke's eye. "It was good to see them again," he thought.

 **Dark Kingdom Castle, Throne Room…**

"What is this!" said Beryl getting filled with fear as she began to see on the images. Naruto and Sasuke broke Metalia spell. The Inners were getting up, the Outers were pushing through the Youma. The shinobi were also beginning to counter attack with great ferocity.

"I told you Beryl, do not underestimate my friends," said Moon raising both her hands. "CELESTIAL FULL MOON!" Launching a pure blast of white light that hit Beryl as she screamed in great pain.

"AHHHHHH!"

 **Antarctica, Mountainside…**

The four shinobi continued climbing the mountainside as Sakura looked around. "Everyone I have an idea."

"What is it?" wondered Shino as the two Hyugas gathered around Sakura.

"I'm through running," said Sakura.

(With Naruto)

The smog began to vanish as Kurama was revealed again. "Hmm, so he survived Metalia attack, expected," said Mendacium shrugging his shoulders. Then preparing for another round of fighting the nine tails.

 **Underground Caverns…**

"Well Sasuke I see you survived," said Kabuto with a smirk.

Sasuke responded by launching another arrow that once again Kabuto dodged.

 **Antarctica Battlefield…**

Shikamaru and his team were in deep trouble as all three of them were entangled in Kakazu's tentacles being choked to death.

Choji still struggling to breath look at his teammate running out of air. "Shikamaru, Ino," he thought. "I… will…not fail you! SUPER EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji began to grow into enormous size too big for the tentacles to hold him as they began to snap and began to grow butterly chakra wings.

"Great?" thought Kakazu.

Choji then hit Kakazu with a giant fist, SMASH! Forcing Kakazu to release Ino and Shiakamru.

Choji lifted his hand and Kakazu was still alive but lost the fire mask but managed to flip out of the crater.

"Nice one Choji," said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, let's give him the Ino-Shiko-Cho," said Ino.

"Alright, let's do it," said Shikamaru.

 **Skies…**

Sai was flying away from several Kamikaze clay birds hearing Deidara laughter and something about art is an explosion speech. Then he saw two more coming in front of him and above. Sai knew there was one way out, "Kyoji HOLD ON!"

"Wait wha…..!" as the bird suddenly made a death dive straight down.

BOOM! Some of the brids collided and exploded but more dived straight down after the two shinobi while Deidara was watching from his dragon.

Kyoji could not keep a straight face as the air was blowing hard. "This is far worse than the roller coaster I rode with Minako," thought Kyoji as he realized that Sai was going faster, and the ground was getting closer. "Sai, I hope you're going to pull up!" yelled Kyoji as the ground was getting closer. Then at the last moment Sai pulled up as the remaining Kamikaze birds crashed into the ground and exploded.

BOOM!

Sai's bird shook by the blast wave as both almost crashed. Sai managed to steady it. "You alright?" asked Sai.

"Fine," said Kyoji a bit dazed then looked up to see C1 falling. "GO!"

Sai responded by moving faster. "CHIDORI SENBON!" the lighting senbon managed to surpresse some of the C1

"KATSU!" BOOM!

"Hmph, almost," said Deidara still high above them.

 **Dark Kingdom Castle…**

Kisame had Lee and Tenten trapped in a Water Prison Jutsu with two water clones holding the prison. "Well you two seemed bored in there, so I shall give you both playmates," he said with a sharky grin.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Both prisons had a shark in them now as Lee and Tenten began to wrestle the man eater of razor-sharp teeth. "Got to, ugh! GATE OF PAIN OPEN!" yelled Lee. With the extra strength he ripped the sharks head off and burst out of the water prison destroying the two water clones of Kisame.

Tenten freed coughed up some water. "Tenten take a break," said Lee preparing to go all out on Kisame.

"This again," said Kisame readying Samehada.

(With Outers)

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"CHRONUS TYPHOON!"

"SILIENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

The Youma were turned to dust as they were cleared out by the power of the Outer Senshi.

"That's the last of them," said Uranus.

"It kind of strange," said Michiru as her fellow Outers began to listen.

"What do you mean Neptune?" asked Pluto.

"We've encounter very little enemy resistance and on top of that those shinobi in the caverns had a chance to hit us, but they didn't," said Neptune.

"Now that you say it, are we walking into a trap," wondered Uranus.

"Possibly, but we must go help Sailor Moon," said Pluto.

"Let's move," said Uranus as they proceeded up a stairwell. Saturn had a small put on her face. "Your worried about him?" asked Neptune. Saturn gave a nod. "Don't worry he'll survive, plus I want him to survive because I want to see you two get married," said Neptune with a chuckle.

Saturn turned complete red, "M…M… Marriage?!" said Saturn embarrassed as she began to imagine it turning even more red.

"Hmm, maybe a white Tux would look good on him," said Uranus.

"No Uranus, a black one," said Neptune arguing.

"HARUKA PAPA, MICHIRU MAMA!" yelled Saturn embarrassingly. Pluto was behind the three of them chuckling. Uranus and Neptune enjoying the teasing of Saturn.

(In the Shadows)

Two Youma were hiding ready to strike at the unsuspecting Outers. Then suddenly they felt blades going through their back and coming out o their chest. "Trai..tors," their last words.

"Kabuto's orders assure the Senshi make it to Beryl," said a Shinobi.

(With Prince Endymion)

"This is the end Endymion," said Chivare as he held his sword in two hand high for the final blow.

FWOISH!

AH!" screamed the knight Youma having a rose between his eyes in his helmet. Endymion quickly got up and mange to find his sword and then rushed the stunned Youma and thrusted into its dark heart.

"Ugh, uh fine move, Endymion," said Chivare breath it's last word then turning to dust.

Endymion then sheathed his sword and then began to run, "I'm coming Usako," said Endymion.

 **Snake Tunnels…**

"By Jashin's will I shall find you both!" declared Hidan.

(With Kiba and Akito)

"You got a plan?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, I have this," said Akito pulling out a sealing tag.

"Nice, now we just have to trap him," said Kiba.

"We will use my ice prison jutsu but trying to trap him is easier said than done," said Akito.

"I'll lure him to you then and give me the tag" said Kiba.

"Ruff!"

"I can put up another Hidden Mist," said Akito.

"I'll need a way to track you down," said Kiba. "guess will have to mark you."

"Oh no, we are using this," said Akito pulling out body spray as he sprayed himself.

"Minty fresh huh, for your girl? Smirked Kiba.

"Let's just do this and be careful," said Akito.

"Right, let's go," said Kiba.

 **Dark Kingdom Castle…**

(With Inners)

The Four King's were standing over the dead Senshi laughing away. "They were fools," said Zoisite.

"No one can standup to the Dark Kingdom," said Jadeite.

"Queen Beryl will be pleased with us," said Kunzite.

"Wait somethings not right," said Nephrite as he looked at Jupiter more carefully. Suddenly her eyes shot opened and before Nephrite could react.

"SACRED THUNDER!"

Nephrite getting shocked and before his comrades could react.

"AQUA VIBRATION!"

"SPARROW FIRE!"

"GLEAMING HEART!"

The Four King's pushes back gravely injured. "Good plan Mars," said Venus.

"Playing dead was a good call," said Jupiter.

"I think we are rubbing off the shinobi a bit," said Mercury.

"Girls let's finish them off," said Mars.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

The four Inner Senshi united their powers together and put out their hands.

"Now" said Venus.

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

The Four King's put up a barrier to stop the power attack.

"Keep going girls," urged Jupiter as the Senshi were now pouring chakra into the attack. The barrier then broke like glass as the Four King's screamed in pain.

"Long live Queen Beryl!" said Jadeite.

"Long live Queen Metalia!" said Zoisite.

"You will not win the war!" said Nepherite.

"I curse you!" yelled Kunzite. The Four's King were incinerated after their last words. All four senshi collapsed on the ground standing on one knee or both panting after an exhausting battle.

"Well done everyone," said Mercury.

"That was tough, but we won," said Jupiter.

"No time to rest, Sailor Moon needs us," said Mars.

"We still need a minute Mars," said Venus. Then several slugs came out of the ground freaking out three of the Senshi.

"EEK!"

"Calm down everyone this is Sakura's slug, Katsuyu right?" asked Mercury.

"Yes, my lady, let me hear some of your injuries," said all the copies as they latched onto the Inners and began healing any injuries they may have sustained.

"We need to get going," said Mars.

"Then I shall hide in your clothing," said all the Katsuyus as they all went inside the Senshi's fukus.

The Inners feeling renewed went up towards the throne room.

(With Sailor Moon, Throne Room)

Beryl was throwing balls of energy in which Sailor Moon dodged. "You will pay for ruining my complexion!" yelled Beryl with a burnt face. "YOU ARE MINE!" forming a giant razor crystal and hurling it at Sailor Moon.

FWOISH! CRACK!

The giant crystal shard was destroyed as a red rose impaled Beryl's chest as she clenched it. "Not again," said Beryl in agony.

"Endymion," said Moon happy to see him and ran up to hug him.

"Beryl you never learn," said Endymion.

"That's Queen Beryl to you," said Beryl taking out the rose and then shooting lighting at them. Endymion quickly shielded himself and Sailor Moon with his cape.

 **Antarctica Battlefield Mountainside…**

The Shadow Legion continued to march up looking for the four shinobi, they were relentless.

"Forward soldiers!" ordered an officer as they continued to march.

"CHA!" SLAM!

Then the enemy army heard a rumbling sound as the earth shook then follow by more slams. Then they saw something rush at them.

"AVALANCHE SCATTER!" ordered the frantic officer as soldiers and Youma alike began to run.

"Nice plan Sakura," said Hinata.

"It's their turn to run," said Hana.

"That will stop them for now," said Shino.

"Looks like some help arrived," said Sakura as they looked at the scatter army below, the wind still blowing.

From the air two giant toads began to attack the scattered army. A giant serpent meanwhile came out of the ground eating some Youma in the process.

"I think we need break," said Hana panting.

"We'll rest up here for now," said Shino as everyone agreed.

(In Shadows)

Unaware, to the four Shinobi they were being watched by someone in a Anbu style uniform that was completely black and a Anbu mask with two eye holes and a frown face. She was knelt looking through info cards provided by Kabuto.

"Haruno Sakura, medical ninjutsu and monstrous strength, Hyuga Hinata and Hana, master of the Gentle fist, and Aburama Shino, ninjutsu involves using bugs in his body to do his bidding, interesting opponents, but I think those Hyuga's will find out my secret too quickly, perhaps those Shinobi in the snake tunnels will be more interesting," she thought as she shunshin away.

(With Shino's group)

"Hmm?" said Hinata looking.

"What is Hinata?" asked Shino.

"I could've sword I felt someone nearby, BYAKUGAN!" as she began to look around.

"BYAKUGAN!" yelled Hana joining Hinata as both began to look.

"You find something?" asked Sakura

"Hmm something was there," said Hinata.

"What ever it was, it's gone," said Hana.

(Snake Tunnels)

"KATSUGA!"

Hidan began to immediately dodge the oncoming attack. Kiba than landed and then ran into another mist. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yelled Hidan going after him. Hidan was walking through the ominous mist looking for the enemy. "I'll find you cowards," said Hidan looking around.

"ICE STYLE ICE PRISON!"

Hidan then began to dodge the ice coming along the ground avoiding it.

"Akito hang back I got another idea," said Kiba.

Kiba then vanished in the mist with Hidan on his tail.

Hidan was once again looking for Kiba, "DYNAMIC MARKING!" This time Hidan was hit and was really pissed. "HOW DARE! I'LL OFFER YOU AND YOUR DOG TO JASHIN!" He then threw his scythe as it then hit Kiba getting some blood. "Yes?" thought Hidan bringing his scythe back, then licking the blood and began to make his pentagram on the ground in blood. Hidan realized that their more than a drop making him happier. Then he put out a metal stake and began to stab himself. "WAHAHAHA!" he began to laugh fanatically. "The pain is ecstasy, WAHAHAHA!"

The Kiba in front of him, POOF!. "What a substitution," said Hidan as the substitution turned out to be a dead corpse.

"KATSUGA!" Hidan got shredded and hit as he was sent flying. Hidan then stood up reeling, "You'll pay…

"ICE STYLE ICE PRISON!"

Ice began o surround Hidan and imprison him into a solid block, "DAMN YOU JASHIN WILL HAVE…" Hidan could not finish since his mouth was frozen.

"Now Kiba before he busts out," said Akito. Kiba came out of his attack in three-headed dog form and separate from Akamaru and quickly ran with a sealing tag and placed it on the block of ice. The kanji symbols went all over the ice sealing him in. The mist than began to clear Akito walking up behind Kiba. "Well done," said Akito.

Kiba turned around, "You too," said Kiba.

"Ruff!"

"I'd like to throw this guy down to the deepest parts of this world," said Akito.

"I'm sure Shikamaru would not mind that," said Kiba then Akamaru began growl, "RAWR!"

"Who's there?!" called Akito drawing his sword.

"I know your there I can smell you!" said Kiba.

Then out of the darkness of the cold cave a feminine like figure in an Anbu uniform came out with hands out. "Hello, I'm reinforcements from the Leaf," said the person.

Then she began to walk closer. "I don't like the smell of her chakra," thought Kiba.

"So, your reinforcements?" asked Akito with a suspicious tone. "Hmm in that case, what's the password?" asked Akito.

"Hiruzen," she answered.

"Well done," said Akito, then at a speed. CLANG! She pulled out a kunai and blocked the incoming blade. "That was the password a few months back, we currently don't have one," said Akito calling her out on her ploy. Then Kiba came and punched her in the face, sending her flying.

"POOF!"

"Substitution," said Kiba.

"Well you boys are good," she said stepping out. "Inazuka Kiba of the Inazuka clan, a sharp nose. Not to mention one of the best in the Leaf" Then she turned her attention Akito. "Yuki Akito, member of the Anbu Black Ops, and master of the Ice Style. Such fine opponents."

"And you are?" asked Akito.

"Careful, this girl has dangerous chakra, I can smell it," said Kiba as Akamaru was growling.

"I think it will be more fun to keep you in the dark," said the shinobi.

"You got anything on this girl Kiba?" asked Akito.

"No, aside from her chakra is dangerous," said Kiba.

"Guess we better find out all we can," said Akito as both shinobi and Akamaru prepared for another battle, both at only half strength.

 **Dark Kingdom Castle, Throne Room…**

Endymion was protecting Sailor Moon with his cape from the onslaught of lighting from Beryl who attack was relentless. "Both of you will die!" she declared.

"SPARROW FIRE!"

Beryl began to burn as her attacked stopped. The searing pain burning in her flesh.

"SACRED THUNDER!"

Beryl was screaming in even more pain.

"Everyone!" said Moon happily.

"AQUA VIBRATION!"

"GLEAMING HEART!"

The attacks sent Beryl flying against a wall hard. She began to recover and got up staring down the glares of the Senshi.

"How many times is she going to get up," said Jupiter.

"Then we'll just knock her down more," said Venus.

"Everyone let's unite out powers to defeat her, I've unlocked my chakra," said Moon.

"Agreed," said Mercury

"Let's do it together," said Mars.

"LIKE HELL!" yelled Beryl. "DIE SAILOR SENSHI!" holding out both hand and channeling dark powers to unleash a torrent of dark energy.

Prince Endymion immediately stepped in front of the Senshi and drew his sword to temporarily block the energy wave. "Sailor Senshi do it now," said Endymion as he was getting strained.

"Let's do it," said Moon.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

The five Senshi together channeling their chakra. As they both putout their arms pointing at barrel. "Endymion step out of the way, he did as instruct.

"ULTIMATE SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

The attack collided with the dark energy wave. Both sides were at a standstill and appeared evenly matched.

"You're no match for the power of the Dark Kingdom!" said Beryl boasting. "Huh, what's this," she said.

The Senshi attack began to push her attack back as it headed towards her. She try to draw up more power, but it was in vain.

"Everyone, a little more," implored Moon.

The Senshi gathered more strength, "HAH!" The attack completely broke the Beryl's as she was consumed in light.

"AHHHHH! NOT AGAIN! IMPOSSIBLE I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!" CURSE YOU SAILOR MOON!" she yelled as she was completely incinerated.

All five Senshi fell to their knees panting. "Good job everyone," said Moon.

"Usako," said Endymion giving Moon a hug. One by one all the Senshi began to stand up.

"Now that she's gone," said Venus.

"Let's find Metalia," said Mars.

"Oh, but I'm here," said Metalia coming out of the shadows in the form of a woman with purple hair and gleaming red eyes. The Senshi got into a defensive stance around Moon.

Mercury began to examine her with her computer, "Girls she's been weakened," said Mercury.

"That make things a bit easier," said Jupiter.

"No, she is still formidable," said Mercury.

"My fight with Naruto and Sasuke may have exhausted some of my power, however I still have enough to take the Silver Crystal. Once I have that I'll be able to wipe out those Shinobi and then RULE THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" The castle began to shake as the Senshi began to maintain their balance. She began to charge for an attack.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

She put up a hand to block the incoming attack.

The Outers arrived just in time for the final confrontation. "You all finally made it," said Moon as the Outers only smiled. "Let's finish this fight!"

 **Antarctica Battlefield…**

(With Naruto)

The two mighty beasts were staring down and the land around them scared. "Hmm the time is near," thought Mendacium.

(The Skies)

Meanwhile a plane was flying over the Antarctic Sky. A Type 685 York, the old pilot was flying steadily over the ice landscape. He then looked back, "Are you sure you ladies want jump here?" asked the old pilot.

A man in black with tattoos on his face stepped into the cockpit, "Yea we need to save the world," said Kankuro.

"In that case, old Winster is at your service sir, ha ha," said Winster.

"Thank you," said Kankuro.

"It worth the gold you paid me," said Winster. "Drop zone is coming up."

Kankuro walked into the back and saw several Cloud, Sand, and even Leaf Shinobi assembled with parachutes. A Cloud Shinobi stepped forward, "Are we close?" asked C.

"We are, should be there soon," said Kankuro.

"How did you convince him?" asked C.

"Told him the truth, he's a crazy old pilot in South Africa, flies' people all the time for a fee," said Kankuro.

Then the radio came on, "Attention you lot, this is Winster, your drop zone ahead. "be ready to jump ladies, ha ha," he laughed away.

"First time jumping?" asked Kankuro.

"Yea," said C. "Chojiro should be there before us.

* * *

 **Hey everyone thanks for all the support and reading. Now a preview.**

 **"EVERYONE COME TOGETHER!" said Moon holding out the Silver Crystal.**

 **"Somethings not right," said Naruto.**

 **"This Shinobi isn't like the other rouges," said Akito.**

 **"I've figured it out," thought Shikamaru having a grimaced look.**


	20. Chapter 19 Dark Kingdom's Fall P3

**Here is the Final Chapter and i thank everyone for there support. Look for the continuation of this story in part 2.**

 **Hope you all Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 19 Dark Kingdom's Fall P3**

 **Snake Tunnels…**

CLANG!

The sound of metal was filling the air as Akito and the kunochi were engaged in a kunai vs katana farce. The blades clashing, neither not giving an inch.

"KATSUGA!" Kiba and Akamaru came flying in both the kunochi jumped away and managed to dodge both.

"WATER STYLE WATER BULLETS!"

The bullets found their mark but, POOF!

"Substitution," said Akito as Kiba and Akamaru landed next to him.

"Where is she," said Kiba trying to sniff her out. Then the entire cave started to move in circles. A strange sound was filling the air and they both started to feel nauseated.

"This is Genjutsu," said Akito.

Both shinobi formed hand signs and unleashed a burst of chakra, "RELEASE!" they both said in unison.

"Strange that Genjutsu was not that strong at all, her chakra more capable for stronger ones," said Kiba.

"It seems she's just toying with us," said Akito.

"FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

A huge fireball came at them, "Watch out!" cried Kiba as both of theme evaded the oncoming ball of fire.

"Where is she?" wondered Akito. Then he felt someone behind and before anything. STAB! Felt the penetration of a kunai but managed to move it away from his vital.

FWOISH!

A volley of shuriken came at her as she jumped away dodging them. Kiba came to his comrades' side. "Akito you alright?" he asked concerned seeing some blood on the ground.

"I'm fine," answered Akito clenching the wound on his back. Then he felt something land on his shoulder. It was Katsuyu, the slug began to move towards the wound.

"I'll do what I can," said Katsuyu.

"Thank you," said Akito.

"FIRE STYLE PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

"ICE STYLE ICE ROSE DOME!"

The fire impacted the ice dome harmlessly, Akito pulling it off despite the injury. "Ok show she uses fire, that's one thing we know," said Akito assessing.

"Yea but with all that chakra she has, who knows what else she can do," said Kiba grimly.

 **Antarctica Battlefield…**

(Shikamaru's Team)

SMASH! SMASH!

Kakazu was moving left to right from Choji giant fist and feet, now completely on the defensive.

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

Kakazu quickly dodged the Yamanaka jutsu. SMASH! Kakazu arm lost an arm from the smash but still dodged. Clenching his severed arm. "You'll pay for…WHAT!" he said realizing he could not move.

"Success," said Shikamaru. "Now SHADOW STICHING!" Razor sharp shadows began to penetrate and impaled Kakazu as he winced in pain. His water mask was destroyed.

"Good job Shikamaru," said Ino.

"Only two to go," said Choji.

"It's over for you," said Shikamaru.

"Not quite," said Kakazu as then something latched onto Shikamaru neck.

He realized it was Shikamaru severed arm as it began to choke him causing him to release his jutsu. Shikamaru continued to wrestle with the severed arm as he finally managed to get it off his neck and threw it. Kakazu then extend some tentacle to catch his arm and began to reattach it.

"I'll take all your hearts!" declared Kakazu.

"WATER STYLE WATER BULLETS!"

"WATER STYLE VORTEX!"

"WATER STYLE RAIN BARRAGE!"

Kakazu quickly dodged all the attacks. Shikamaru and his team looked with a sigh of relief as they saw multiple Mist Shinobi. "Captain Shikamaru, reinforcements are here," said a Mist Shinobi.

Kakazu look at his situation, "Hmm, another time," said Kakazu he vanished in some smoke.

"He's gone," said Ino.

"He'll be back," said Choji shrinking down to normal size.

"By the ways, where's Chojiro?" asked Shikamaru.

"He went to retrieve Samehada," said a Mist Shinobi named Koyo. "Additional Shinobi will arrive soon, what are your orders?"

"We'll head for that mountainside, Shino's team might need help to finish off an army, let's go," ordered Shikamaru.

"HAI!" said all the Mist Shinobi in unison as they all began to run to the battle.

(With Kyoji and Sai)

Kyoji was on Deidara tail as they flew into some clouds. Nothing could be seen. "Hmph now to prepare for my best art," thought Deidara grinning.

("Deidara," said Mendacium. "It is almost time.)

"Hmph ad jus when I was about to create y best work," thought Deidara as he redirected his clay bird.

Sai then came out in a clearing and came to a stop. "Where did he go?" asked Kyoji looking around as well as Sai.

"Careful we get ambushed here," said Sai. Both Shinobi looked around fearfully.

(Shino's Team)

The three summoning animals was giving the Shadow Legion and Youma hell, their numbers greatly diminished.

"Well I have a full stomach," said Aoda, POOF!

"I'm did all I could, reinforcements are coming," said Gamabunta. "Come Gamakichi we are going home." "POOF!"

"Right behind you Pa," said Gamakichi, POOF!

"Looks like the tired out," said Sakura.

"They helped a lot," said Shino.

"Time for another round," said Hinata.

("Commander retreat our forces," ordered Savea.)

The Shadow commander obeyed and the entire legion vanished.

"Huh?" wondered Sakura.

"The Shadow Legion gone?" said Hana.

"Yes, but many Youma still remain," said Shino.

BOOM! Multiple explosions were ringing around the battlefield catching Shino's team attention. They looked to see an amazing sight. Multiple Cloud, Leaf, Mist, and Sand Shinobi began attacking the Youma. The Youma were under a ferocious attack, the Shinobi unleashing their anger and hate upon the Youma.

"FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

"WATER STYLE WATER BOMB!"

"LIGHTING STYLE THUNDERBOLT!"

"WIND STYLE VACUUM BULLETS!"

"Reinforcements at last," said Sakura.

"Hey," said Kankuro appearing next to them with C.

"Kankuro," said Shino.

"Looks like we arrived just in time," said Kankuro. "By the way, where Shikamaru?"

"Right here," said Shikamaru appearing with them along with Ino and Choji.

"It seems we got them on the run," said Hana.

"No, something is wrong," said Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Kankuro.

"It's been a bit easy," said Shikamaru.

 **Snake Tunnels…**

"KATSUGA!"

The Shinobi dodged the attack with ease.

"WATER STYLE WATER BULLETS!"

POOF!

"Damn substitution," said Akito annoyingly.

"She still here, careful" said Kiba running up next to him with Akamaru. Both Shinobi then began to feel something crawl up their legs, both looking down and saw multiple spiders. Bot were completely unfazed as both formed hand signs.

"RELEASE!"

Unleashing a burst of chakra to dispel the genjutus. "Does she think Genjutsu of that level will work on us," said Kiba.

"I think she's just toying with us," said Akito. "Be on your guard."

"Correct I am, because killing you all right now would be no fun," said the Shinobi whose voice was echoing in the tunnel. Suddenly she appeared behind the two men duel wielding two kunai. Kiba drew his own kunai and sounds of clanging metal began to fill the air. Akito began to do a combination of cuts and slashes that started to push the dangerous kunoichi back. She quickly jumped away.

"FIRE STYLE MAJESTIC FIRE!"

"ICE STYLE ICE WALL!"

"KATSUGA!" Kiba made a direct hit. POOF! "Huh a shadow clone?" Kiba then felt a presence as he turned his head to look.

"KIBA WATCH OUT!" exclaimed Akito.

Kiba looked to see she was holding a spiraling orb. "It can't be, it's…"

"RASENGAN!" Kiba moved a bit trying to dodge.

"AHHHHH!" Kiba was sent flying back into a wall. CRASH!

"KIBA!" yelled Akito

The kunoichi then heard growling as Akamaru attempted to pounce, but instead receiving a hard kick in the jaw making him whimper. Akito went to Kiba and checked his comrade. "Kiba are you alright?" he asked conernly.

"I'm ok," said Kiba faintly as a giant Katsuyu came out of the ground carrying Kiba.

"Katsuyu?" asked Akito.

"He'll be ok, I'll get him to Sakura," said Katsuyu.

"Good, while you there get a message out, I need reinforcements," said Akito.

"Right," said Katsuyu as she began to move away with Kiba. Akamaru began to run along guarding his friend.

The Kunoichi began to go after them but Akito intercepted with sword in hand guarding them. "You will not pass," said Akito.

"You should have just let me kill him, he was weak," she said.

"Your wrong, he fought with everything he had," said Akito.

"Friends are for the weak, power is how you survive," said the kunoichi. "That's what Kabuto has taught me."

"He is wrong, I will show you the Will of Fire of the Leaf!" declared Akito. "I must defeat her with whatever chakra I have left," he thought.

"Well then" she said. "Let's begin."

"As you wish," said Akito.

 **Dark Kingdom Castle…**

"WATER STYLE 1,000 HUNGRY SHARKS!"

Lee began to rapid punch all thousand sharks with one thousand punches at inhuman speed.

"WATER STYLE WATER SHOCKWAVE!"

The water was enough to push Lee back. "Hmm, that did it for now," said Kisame. Then he felt someone coming behind him as he swung Samehade around. CLANG! A loud clang as Kisame clashed with another big blade. "Well who have we here," said Kisame excited.

"I am Chojuro of the Hidden Mist," he said as both try to overpower each other with their might swords.

"Hmm, interesting," said Kisame observing the blade. "Hmm I see you wield the Hiramekarei."

"I demand you hand over Samehada," demanded Chojuro.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it, it's grown attached to me," said Kisame. Lee suddenly appeared again brining a punch downward causing both to jump away. CRASH! A sizable crater was left.

"Hmm, he's back," said Kisame as he then felt another attack.

"KYYAAA!" yelled Tenten launching hundreds of shuriken. Kisame swept them away with his massive blade.

"Things are getting unfavorable," thought Kisame.

 **Antarctica Battlefield…**

(With Naruto)

Bolts of lighting were roaring the battlefield aiming for the Kurama. Once again, the agility of the nine-tails proved the difference.

(Naruto let's have some offense," said Kurama.)

("Let's do it," said Naruto.)

Kurama than began to run towards the Hydra. The Hydra began to launch more powerful bolts. Once gain the Fox dodged all the attacks. Then the two beasts clashed. Heads and Tails were now wrestling with one another. Kurama then began to bite down on one of the heads but carefully not biting it off. Kurama claws latched onto it.

Naruto then spotted Mendacium on one of the heads and began making his way towards him. As Naruto got closer he began sensing a strange sensation from him. A lightbulb then went off in his head as he landed in front of him. "Mendacium, you aren't really here," said Naruto.

"You are correct Uzumaki, I left the battle a long time ago," said the Mendacium image. "But don't worry I left you a parting gift. For you see the hydra is known for its many heads, but it is also known for its deadly poison. Farewell hero. MUHAHAHAHAHA!" as the image began to vanish. Then the Hydra began to admit gas from its body. The heads also began to spit venom on Kurama.

("Naruto let's finish this, my chakra will protect you for now, but hurry this venom eating away at the cloak," said Kurama.)

Naruto nodded and began to jump back to Kurama. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Once he landed Kurama detached. "Let's do it!" yelled Naruto.

The many shadow clones that were left began to attack with everything they had. Each one of them vanishing due to the poison gas.

The Hydra roared in pain at the attacks from the shadow clones, hundreds covering it.

"NOW BIJUU DAMA!" Kurama and Naruto launched the attacks as he landed making a huge small nuclear explosion. Once the explosion cleared it was greatly hurt and barley standing.

"Kurama!" said Naruto as he formed a Rasenshuriken in his hand. Four of Kurama tails began to form two red Rasenshurikens.

"NOW TRIPLE RASENSHURIKEN!"

The buzz saw sounding shuriken hummed there way at the weakened Hyrda.

A great vortex encircled the beast as it screeched in dying pain.

The great beast was defeated and all that was left was a smoldering corpse. ("Good job kid," said Kurama.)

Naruto powered down his Bijuu mode. "It's not over yet Kurama," said Naruto. "Why did he runoff," thought Naruto clenching his knuckles.

 **Underground Tunnels…**

The entire tunnel was shaking by the fierce battle. Sasuke was shooting more Susanoo arrows. The snake like Kabuto continued to dodge them. Sasuke decided to deactivate his Susanoo for now and then launched his sword at Kabuto. Kabuto dodged it and it landed next to him. Then the sword vanished and there was Sasuke with a smirk.

"AMATERASU!"

Kabuto was getting burned but to get out, he simply shed his skin. Kabuto was now out of his monstrous form and only had one white snake head tail.

"STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE!"

Sasuke dodged the attack.

"FIRE STYLE PHONEIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

The fire struck but then Kabuto melted. Sasuke realized it was a mud clone.

"WIND STYLE BREAKTHROUGH!"

Sasuke switched himself out with his sword as it was left stuck in the ground. Sasuke then looked around and then noticed a bunch of rubble on the ground giving him an idea.

"FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Kabuto jumped away dodging multiple fireballs. "Does he really think he will beat me like this," thought Kabuto. "NOW FIRE STYLE MAJESTIC FIRE!"

As the flame went towards Sasuke but then at the last moment he teleported. "Hmm now where was your sword?" wondered Kabuto. Then he felt chirping birds behind him.

"CHIDORI!"

Kabuto realized that he switched out with a rock behind him.

"It's over," said Kabuto preparing another Amatarasu. Then the Kabuto then turned into a clay doll. It was about to explode but the Chidori suppressed it. "Hmph, like a snake, he'll find a way to slither away," thought Sasuke. Sasuke then sensed several figures surrounding him. He looked to see at least thirty Shinobi surrounding him with kunai out. "Hmph, wonderful," said Sasuke annoyed.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" all the Shinobi charged.

 **Antarctica Battlefield…**

The enemy Youma were fighting to the last against the unstoppable Shinobi reinforcements. "It seem's we got then on the run," said Kankuro watching the battle from a safe distance.

"Yea, but the battle isn't over yet," said Shikamaru with Ino, Shino, Choji, Hinata, Hana, C, Sakura, and Kankuro.

"So far so good though," said C.

"Hey!" said Kyoji flying down on Sai's bird as they landed next to them.

"Kyoji," said Hana.

"Sai," said Sakura.

"Your both alright," said Shikamaru. "What happened to Deidara?"

"It was strange," said Kyoji.

"We lost him during the battle," said Sai.

"Why would he do that?" wondered Kankuro.

"Hmm, things are getting strange," said Shikamaru. Then a slug began to approach them with body and a white dog.

"Kiba!" exclaimed a worried Hinata with Ino and Sakura running to their comrade. Everyone else followed behind.

"My lady, I did what I could," said Katsuyu.

"You did good," said Sakura as she and Ino began to heal Kiba stomach.

"What happened Kiba?" asked Shino.

"Where's Akito?" asked Kyoji worriedly.

Kiba was clinching his stomach, "Move your hand Kiba," ordered Sakura.

"We defeated Hidan and he is sealed on Ice," said Kiba panting and breathing hard. "Then we were attacked by an unknown powerful Kunoichi. She knew Rasengan." This report shocked the entire group. "As for Akito, he stayed behind to fight her, he needs help."

"Will he be ok?" asked Hinata.

"He will be," said Sakura.

"In about a week," said Ino as both continued to heal him.

"Taichou," said a Leaf Shinobi popping in.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"Enemy Shinobi have appeared," he reported as they all took notice as now heavy Shinobi combat was ensuing.

"Kankuro, can you take over here," ordered Shikamaru.

"You got it," said Kankuro. "Let's go C." said Kankuro both joining the battle.

"Shino and Choji, go help them," said Shikaru both moved into the fray. "Hinata guard Ino while she heals Kiba."

"Right," said Hinata.

"The rest of you are with me. Sakura can Ino finish?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes," said Sakura.

"I got him Sakura, go," said Ino.

"Let's go," said Kyoji taking off, determined to reach his long-time friend.

"Kyoji wait," said Hana taking off after him.

"Oh great," said Shikamaru taking off with Sai and Sakura not far behind.

(With Naruto)

"Ok break times over," said Naruto taking off towards the castle.

 **Snake Tunnels…**

The Kunoichi duel wielding two kunai was clashing metal with metal with Akito's blade. Both moving at high speeds neither of them giving an inch. She jumped back throwing shuriken. Akito deflected them all with his blade.

"FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

"ICE STYLE ICE WALL!"

Behind the frozen wall, Akito could still feel the heat. "I'm getting tired, I need to finish her in one move before she unleashed all that power Kiba sensed," thought Akito.

"WIND STYLE VACUUM BULLETS!"

Jumping backwards away and putting away his sword in his sheath. "I'm ending this now!" he declared.

"Hmm, and what jutsu is that?" wondered the Kunoichi.

"I've been practicing this jutsu when I could," thought Akito going through all the hand signs. "Prepare yourself!"

"ICE STYLE HOWLING BLIZZARD!"

"What in the name off?" she thought. A great gale of ice and wind was unleashed in a great torrent with the sound of a howling wolf ringing throughout the tunnel. She was sent flying backwards as more layers of ice were building over the walls and ceilings of the tunnel. The great blizzard ceased with layer of extra ice filled the tunnels. Akito standing, panting heavily as it took away almost the last of his chakra. "Did I do it?" he wondered. Then he felt a presence next time him.

WHAM! Akito go hit straight in the face. Raising his arms trying to defend himself blocking the first strike but not the second to his stomach. She began a series of punches and kicks landing every one of them. Akito taking the heavy beating then received a final kick in the abdomen across the ground.

"Ugh!" he said clenching his stomach and hearing footsteps. Panting heavily, spitting out some blood, the sound of the footsteps as a shadow was before him, looking down on him.

"Well, you put up a good fight. Perhaps your battle with Master Hidan took a lot of your chakra. A disappointment really, fighting you at your best would've been much more fun. Thought I will say that last jutsu was impressive," she said. Akito look and noticed some parts of her body was frozen. Her hair had some ice hanging from them. "That was so cold you probably could've frozen hell over. I admit this jutsu new for you, according to the information I got on you, normally you style is to win with a decisive cut from your blade," she continued as she picked him up by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "You might have valuable information, by the time this genjutsu is over, I will know everything" she said getting ready to lock eyes with him.

"Not quite," said Akito forming on last hand sign with one hand and using his other hand to clench hers. "You bitch!" then an ice spiked came out of his body and impaling the kunoichi in the chest.

"UH!" she said as the ice spike impaled her as she let go of Akito and backed away. With a snap the ice spike detached form Akito's body. Clenching her chest as she began to cough blood.

"Damn I missed her heart by an inch," thought Aktio sitting against the wall.

"Damn you," she said. "I'LL KILL YOU NOW! FIRE STYLE…!"

"LIGHTING STYLE THUNDERBOLT!"

Still reeling from the pain of being impaled she barley managed to dodge the bolts. Then she saw the reinforcements coming. "We finish this another time Yuki Akito! You will all soon know my wrath!" she declared as she vanished in smoke.

"Akito!" yelled a worried Kyoji.

"Akito!" said Hana both rushing to his side. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, though you're a little late Kyoji," said Akito.

"Hey, I'm here aren't I," said Kyoji as Sakura arrived and began to heal Akito.

"Sakura, how is he?" said Shikamaru appearing along with Sai.

"He's fine, cuts, bruises, and exhaustion," said Sakura.

"I can still fight, even if I can only wield my blade," said Akito.

"You seem to have some chakra left," said Sakura.

"So, you used the impalement jutsu, she fell for it seems," said Kyoji.

"Shikamaru, I have to tell you everything I can about that Shinobi," said Akito.

"Save that for later, tell me about the Outers infiltration, somethings been bugging me," said Shikamaru.

"We encountered Hidan and some Shinobi. I told the Outers to get moving. The enemy had the chance to take them out, but they aimed for only me and Kiba strangely," reported Akito as Sakura continued to heal him. "By the way how's Kiba?"

"He's fine," said Sakura.

Shikamaru stood their silently and began to think hard. "Hmm, first the Bijju chakra posses a lot of power on their own. Why give it to Metalia though, she recently fled back to the castle. Beryl must have been defeated," thought Shikamaru continuing to think. "Mendacium, Kabuto, what are they scheming. The Akatsuki aside from Hidan have fled the battle, all of them are capable of sealing jutsu to some extent. Where ha the one called Savea been? Dark Magic is unpredictable and dangerous like Pluto said. Uh" he thought a giant lightbulb lighting up in his head. His eyes widened, and his face began to grimace.

"Shikamaru, you ok?" asked Sai.

"What is it Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

"That's it! Bijju Chakra, Chaos Magic, Sealing Jutsu, Dark Empire, and finally the Silver Crystal! They were only distracting us Shinobi, the Senshi were their targets all along. I know what they are planning," he thought heavily. "EVERYONE WE NEED TO GET TO THE SENSHI!" said Shikamaru. "Akito are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready," said Akito.

"What is it Shikamaru?" asked Sakura as the other Shinobi were worried.

"I'll explain on the way, let's get to the throne room," ordered Shikamru as all the Shinobi began to double time it to the throne room.

(With Lee, Tenten, and Chojiro)

Kisame was struggling against the three opponents. KIHAAAAAA!" yelled Lee and began a series of punches. Then he kicked him high into the air. Kisame was sent flying everywhere being knoked about like a pinball. Then with one mighty kick, QHAM! Kisame was sent down to the floor as he went through it. CRASH! He landed hard on the ground, about two levels into the caverns.

Chojiro jumped down the hole with his sword which then formed into a giant hammer. "HIYAHHHHHHHHHHH! CRASH! SMASH! The whole castle shook at the force off the crushing attack.

"Whoa," said Tenten. Lee also went out of his gates form knowing it was over. Both carefully jumped down towards the dead Kisame and Chojiro standing over him.

"Did you get him?" asked Lee.

"It seems that way," said Chojiro. Then the body of Kisame transformed and it was made of clay and began to shimmer. The three Shinobi eyes widened as they moved away fast.

BOOM!

"Curses, an exploding clone," said Chojiro. "Must be one of Deidara's.

"When did he switch though?" asked Tenten.

"Trouble," said Le getting into battle stance ass the three of them realized they were surrounded by enemy shinobi.

"Great," sighed Tenten pulling out steel tonfas.

Lee got into iron fist stance and Chojiro raised his sword ready for battle.

 **Dark Kingdom Castle, Throne Room…**

Nine Senshi and Endymion stood ready to face Metalia, Metalia with two hands began to gather dark energy preparing a powerful blast. "Everyone we must unite," said Moon pulling out the Silver Crystal.

"Come on girls let's go," said Mars. All the girls nodded and surrounded Sailor Moon joining hands. Endymion stood behind Moon.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"

DIE!" yelled Metalia launching pure dark energy at them. In turn the Senshi launched a pure blast of light energy. Both attacks collided creating sounds of thunder as the two great powers clashed.

"Don't give up girls," implored Jupiter.

"We can do it," said Uranus.

"We have chakra," said Pluto.

"Then let's use it," said Mars. At that moment all the Senshi were channeling their chakra into the attack. Then the dark energy was getting pushed slowly.

"No, it's impossible," said Metalia now struggling against the Senshi.

"You can do it," said Endymion.

"Everyone one final push," implored Moon. The dark energy completl broke as the light energy hit Metalia.

"AHHHHHH! IMPOSSIBLE!" she continued to scream in agony.

The Senshi were pressing on their attack ready to destroy Metalia for good. Then suddenly Mercury looked down and her face grimace as she saw several clay spiders crawling around them. "WATCH OUT BOMBS!" The Senshi had no time to react.

"KATSU!" BOOM!"

A explosion filled around the Senshi as they were sent flying into the air. With a thud many of them hit the ground, wall, or even a pillar.

Kisame Water Clones appeared and trapped Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Endymion in a Water Prison Jutsu. "Relax and enjoy the show," said the real Kisame.

"STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE!"

Hundreds of White snake were sent against Mars, Mercury, and Saturn as all of them were constricted by many serpents unable to move as they began to squeeze.

Then a chain went flying around Venus and Jupiter as they were tied to a pillar. "I hope you find your seats comfortable," said Savea.

Sailor Moon was on the ground greatly injured after the blast. She began to look for the silver crystal as she looked, and it was a few feet away from her. She began to crawl towards it, but then she saw a hand pick it up. Looking up she realized it was Kabuto.

"Ah, the Legendary Silver Crystal," said Kabuto with a smirk admiring its power. Then he tossed it to Mendacium wo caught it.

"No!" said Moon, the other Senshi were distraught over this as well.

"Allies now hand me the Silver Crystal," ordered Metalia knees her knees and weak.

"No, I think I have a better use for it, and you," said Mendacium.

"What, MENDACIUM YOU DARE BETRAY ME!" she yelled but then realized she was surrounded by Deidara, Kisame, Kakazu, and Kabuto as they trapped her in a sealing jutsu.

"AHHHHHH!" Metalia screamed in agony of the seal placed on her.

"Serenity, I hope you are comfortable on that ground, for you are about to bear witness the return of my master," said Mendacium. "Savea, prepare the ritual."

Savea then held out his arms and in the middle of the throne room a magical circle glowing in darkness purple with a pentagram. The Akatsuki with Kabuto stood on the edge holding Metalia.

"Now to begin," said Mendacium holding the silver crystal high with both hands. "Oh, Great Forces of Chaos, I besiege you to bring back the great servant to chaos!" the entire castle began to shake violently. The Senshi began to quiver in fear at the negative energy being sent out. "I offer this sacrifice to you in order to bring back my master EMPEROR CHAO!" The Silver Crystal began to glow a dark purple color as its energy was being sent out. Then some sort of portal opened. The Akatsuki then tossed Metalia in. Several Youma then showed and saw what was happening. Savea appeared in front of them.

"NOOOOOO! AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she vanished from existence. Then particles began to come out of the portal and something in the air was forming. Sailor Moon tried to get up and stand slowly, her resolve not yet broken. Then a head began to form with two horns sticking out.

"At last, I've returned," said Chao. "And this new power is amazing."

"You Youma have two choices, either swear your allegiance to Emperor Chao, or die," said Savea giving an ultimatum.

The Youma stood there for a moment, some manage to leave. The rest put their hands arms shouting. 'LONG LIVE EMPEROR CHAO!"

"Good choice now leave us, then meet at this location later," said Savea handing one of them a scroll. They in turned left.

"Welcome back, my Emperor," said Mendacium bowing as well as Savea.

"You've done well Mendacium," said Chao.

"I also bring you a gift," said Mendacium pointing at Sailor Moon. "May I present Sailor Moon, or her real name Princess Serenity, daughter of your sworn enemy."

"Truly? She is the daughter of Hyperion," said Chao his red eyes blazing. Half his upper body and arms began to form. He extended hand and held Moon in a telekinetic hold by the neck. "What a joyous day indeed, so you are the daughter of Hyperion, I will enjoy my vengeance upon you."

Sailor Moon could not breath in the hold as she was clenching her own neck trying to loosen whatever was holding her neck.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" demanded Mars.

"Oh, I remember you," said Chao. "I'll save you for desert, right now I am enjoying the main course. Oh, and before I forget," he said extending his other hand. "Come forth my Centurions and enjoy this great new power. A bolt of lighting shot out of his other hand hitting the ground. From the ground several black armored men began to rise from the depths. "My servant Odium, Timore, Exitum, Interitus, and Vindicta welcome back."

"We are ready to conquer the universe my Emperor," said Odium,

"Before that I shall take my vengeance," said Chao his body still forming. "What should I do, so many ways to kill you."

"SAILOR MOON!" cried Venus still restrained to the pillar.

"SAILOR MOON!" cried Mercury.

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" yelled Uranus.

"NO!" cried Neptune.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" yelled Pluto. Saturn only had a grim face.

"SAILOR MOON!" cried Mars.

"I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU!" yelled Jupiter.

"USAKO!" yelled Endymion unable to get to Sailor Moon despite him trying to breakout of the prison.

"You won't be breaking out of that anytime soon," said Kisame smirking.

"You are in no position to be making threats green Senshi," said Chao taunting Jupiter. Then turning his attention back to Sailor Moon still gripping her tightly. "Hmm, incineration, crushing, or maybe I should snap that pretty little neck of yours," he laughed. "Your father caused me a great deal of pain in my quest of universal domination, now he will pay with your life Serenity."

All seemed hopeless for the great heroine, yet despite her dire situation she still had a defiant look. Then…CRASH! Someone burst through the ceiling. "NOT SO FAST!" yelled Naruto wielding a Rasenshuriken and was in sage mode.

"Who's that?" wondered Odium.

"He's powerful," said Vindicita.

"Naruto!" said Moon happy to see him as well as everyone else.

Naruto crashed through the roof, "NOW WIND STYLE RASENSHURIKEN!" hurling the buzz saw sounding shuriken at Chao.

"WHAT!" he said as he got hit. "AGHAAAHAHAAAAAA!" he scrammed in pain as he felt his cells getting penetrated by the needles.

"CURSE UZUMAKI, HE'S INTERUPTED MY RESURECTION SPELL!" yelled an angered Mendacium as a great vortex and wind force filled the throne room. WHAM! "What!" he said as he got tackle by none other than Sasuke. "Uchiha," he said with vigor. The hit caused him to send the silver crystal in the air. Sasuke mange to seize it and jumped away.

"This does not belong to you," said Sasuke holding the crystal.

"EMPEROR!" yelled Odium as he and all the Centurions but Mendacium jumped into the vortex and then a great amount of dark energy pulsed out. The vortex dissipated, and no one was there.

"Kabuto, we are done here," said Mendacium as they all began to retreat into a dark portal opened by Mendacium.

"Yes, but first," said Kabuto. "get the Silver Crystal," ordered Kabuto to the Akatsuki.

Kisame and Kaakazu went for Sasuke trying to get the crystal back. Deidara was providing long range support. Sasuke was dodging them with ease thanks to his Sharingan.

"Sailor Moon, you ok?" asked Naruto concernly seeing Moon on the ground coughing.

"I'm fine Naruto," said Moon.

"CHA!" Sakura came flying in destroying a water clone freeing Uranus.

Sai came slicing in free Neptune. Shikamaru threw some explosive kunai freeing Pluto and Endymion. "Usako!" cried Endymion running to her side.

"Sailor Pluto what happened here?" asked Shikamaru. "I'm assuming it's not good."

"Saturn!" cried Akito using his last remaining chakra to freeze the serpents off.

"Akito!" she exclaimed happy to see him as she got up and hugged him.

Hana and Kyoji moved in to free Mercury and Mars by cutting the serpent heads with kunai.

"Jupiter," said Lee ripping the chains to free Jupiter and Venus.

"Good to see you Lee," said Jupiter. Tenten and Chojiro also appeared.

"Everyone hold it!" said Kisame. "Either Sasuke hands over the Silver Crystal to us or Deidara will blow this place sky high," threatened Kisame. Deidara having a mischievous smirk.

"Sasuke don't hand them the silver crystal," implored Uranus.

Sasuke stood their thinking for a moment, then with a reluctant smirk. "Fine," said Sasuke doing a small spin with his cape. "Here its yours," he said as he revealed under his cowl and threw several, no hundreds of silver crystals on the ground as they went rolling everywhere.

"What?!" said Kisame.

"Quick retrieve as many as possible!" ordered Kabuto. Kakazu extended some tentacles and picked up many. Kisame got a hand full. Deidara made a clay basket and was chucking them in. Kabuto himself even picked up a few.

"Retreat?" ordered Mendacium. "DARK CHAOS BALL!" they all hit the ceiling and pillars causing the castle to shake. The Akatsuki and Kabuto went through the portal with Mendacium behind them. Sasuke and Naruto made a b-line to the portal and tried to go after them. When they tried to go through they were repelled backwards hard landing on the ground with a thud. "You'll need to have one of these," he said pulling out a strange black crystal. "The war has only begun, and I swear you'll pay someday Uzumaki. And Serenity, my Emperor still has business with you. The DARK EMPIRE HAS RETURNED MWHAAAAAAAAAA!" he said with great vigor laughing away as the portal closed.

"DO YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" yelled Uranus at Sasuke as the castle began to shake violently.

"This place is going to collapse," said Mercury.

"Everyone out now!" ordered Shikamaru as everyone began running for the exit with rocks and rubble falling around them. Naruto used chakra arms to slams big ones as well as Lee and Chojiro.

(Outside Castle)

Kankuro and C drove off the enemy shinobi and were waiting outside watching the great castle collapsing. They stood there with their fellow shinobi. "They need to hurry," said C.

"They'll make it," said Kankuro.

"Naruto," said a worried Hinata. She activated her Byakugan and saw several figures approaching. "Here they come," she said happily.

Out of the main doors they saw the Senshi, Naruto and his friends, as well as Chojiro run out as the entire castle collapsed. "Cutting it close there," said Kankuro walking up to a panting Shikamaru.

"Report?" he asked still panting.

"Enemy forces have been driven off," reported C.

"What happened in there?" asked Kankuro. Hinata went up to hug Naruto.

"We got more trouble," said Shikamaru.

"Hey where's Kiba?" asked Akito.

"Right here," said Kiba riding on Akamaru.

"Good to see your ok," said Akito.

"What about that enemy?" asked Kiba.

"Speaking of which," said Shikamaru. "I need to know as well." As a lot of chatter was happening.

POOF! A hug puff of smoke appeared behind everyone. Then it cleared revealing several Stone Shinobi. "Reinforcements reporting!" yelled Kurotsuchi. "Where's the enemy?"

Everyone had a stunned looked and sweat drop. "Umm, you missed the big battle," said Kankuro.

"WHAT!" said a saddened Kurotsuchi. All the Stone Shinobi fell to the ground.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru.

"Sasuke!" said an angered Uranus. "You realize you just handed the silver crystal to the enemy."

The Senshi looked at him with mixed feelings. "Relax, it's right here," said Sasuke pulling it out stunning the Senshi. He walked up to Sailor Moon and handed it over.

"Thank you Sasuke," said Moon.

"So Sasuke, was that a genjutsu?" asked Naruto, getting a smirk as a yes.

"Oh man, bad guys are going to be pissed," said Uranus.

"I'd like to see the look on their face right now," said Jupiter giggling. Everyone else also began to laugh.

 **Unknown Location…**

"YOU FOOLS! THESE ARE JUST PILES OF ROCKS!" yelled Chao as his whole castle shook violently.

 **Later, Hikawa Shrine…**

The Senshi with there Shinobi allies, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Akito, Kyoji, Hinata, and Hana were all gathered to having a meeting after the recent battle. "So, to get things started, you successfully defeated Beryl and Metalia was used as a sacrifice for Chao," said Shikamaru summing all of it up.

"Yes, but now we face another threat," said Setsuna.

"He was very powerful," said Rei.

"Naruto you think he's gone?" asked Usagi.

"I think he is, but I wish to be sure," said Naruto.

"I sensed his power, it was very strong," said Michiru.

"I could sense the power of the nine bijuu and Metalia within, as well as his own," said Naruto.

"Then who knows what he is capable of, let us hope he is dead," said Sasuke.

Everyone was with a sigh, "So Akito tell us about that unknown Kunoichi you fought," said Shikamaru. Everyone turned their attention to Akito as Hotaru was bandaging him up and wiping his face with alcohol.

"She was powerful, agile, her skills at Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu were formidable. Her chakra nature are wind and fire from what I saw. She had more power than what she used against me. I guess she was only toying with me, or maybe she wanted me alive for information," he explained.

"So, you lured her in and performed an impalement jutsu," said Kyoji. "Your someone I would not want to fight."

"Hmm, this is troubling, but I think for now we can take a breather, the enemy seems to be wanting to lay low for a while," said Shikamaru.

"I agree," said Setsuna.

"Guess all we can do is wait," said Mamoru.

"Then in that case, let's get something to eat," said Naruto.

"I agree," said Usagi excitedly raising hand agreeing with Naruto.

"Maybe a bath too," said Makoto feeling sore.

"Perhaps a trip to the public bath," suggested Michiru.

"Michiru, you sure?" asked Haruka.

"Come on Haruka I'll let you wash my back," said Michiru.

"Bath sound good to me, right after we eat," said Naruto. Everyone got up to make their way to Imperial Noodles.

 **Unknown Location…**

In a castle in an unknown place in the middle of a built throne room was a dark blob on the ground surrounded by his seven Centurions. "Ugh," groaned Chao in pain. "That one called Uzumaki shall pay for putting me in this state."

"Yes, he shall my Emperor," said Odium.

"Odium you are a fool, you can't defeat Uzumaki," said Mendacium. "By the ways you are too injured anyways."

"For now, we must rebuild our strength," said Vindicta.

"For now, rebuild our forces," said Chao. "Mendacium!"

"My Emperor, your command?" asked Mendacium,

"To survive and rebuild my power, I want you to find me a suitable human vessel," ordered Chao.

"It shall be done my Emperor," said Mendacium as he left the room to begin his search.

(Kabuto Chamber)

Kabuto was with his remaining Akatsuki in a dark chamber, "For now we shall lay low," said Kabuto. "But Kakazu go find Hidan," said Kabuto.

"This is the last time I save that frozen fool," said Kakazu as he shunshin away.

"We shall recover for now," said Kabuto walking into his medical room. Kabuto then approached a lady on a table as she was clenching her upper right chest in pain as it was red with blood. "Yurina, let this be a lesson not to underestimate your opponent," said Kabuto preparing his surgical tools.

"Master Kabuto," she said faintly. "Those shinobi and Senshi will soon know my wrath," as her eyes opened revealing a Sharingan.

"Just remember to avoid fighting Naruto or Sasuke, you aren't ready for them yet," said Kabuto.

"Yes, master Kabuto," said Yurina as Kabuto injected her to put her to sleep.

"Hmm, the damage is pretty bad, luckily it missed her heart," thought Kabuto as he began to connect blood to her and prepared a needle and string.

(Mendacium's Chamber)

Mendacium with a ball in the center began a dark chant. "Forces of Chaos show me my Emperor's ideal vessel," he commanded as it began to surge with power and began showing hundreds of thousands of images of people. "Hmm, many of these people will do, but I must find the most suitable candidate." He continued to look through images going through hours' worth of images of people. "Jimmy Jones, nah, Susan Caryl, nope, Bob Fred? Who the heck would call themselves that? Moving on," thought Mendacium. He continued to look through more names and came across a name Tzuaulaaazukaoci. "What kind of name is this?!" He dismissed the image and moved on. He continued to go through the rest of the names for what looks to be several days.

 **Public Bathhouse…**

All the men and women were sitting in the large hot pool on separate sides, a wall dividing the pool relaxing and letting the soreness leave their bodies.

(Girl's Side)

"Hah, this feels so good," said Makoto relaxing.

"This was a good call," said Minako.

Michiru was sitting on a stool nearby letting Haruka wash her back.

"Water is great," said Ino.

"Hey everyone," said Hinata wrapped in a towal ready to come in, though she was blushing.

"Hinata," said Sakura.

"Your, among girls here," said Ino.

"Don't be shy," said Hana.

Hinata towel went down as she entered the warm water. She received many gasps and stares from the Senshi.

"No matter how many times I see them, I can't help but feel jealous of your chest Hinata," thought Sakura as she put her head under the water slightly.

"How do they get that big?" thought Ino.

"Cousin, your bigger than I am," thought Hana slightly jealous.

"My she is huge," thought Michiru, Haruka couldn't not help but stare. She stopped soon as Michiru noticed her.

"Man, their huge," whispered Mako to Usagi and her fellow Inners.

"I think they are bigger than yours," whispered Minako.

"Rei, Ami, and Usagi gasped at the size and were even checking themselves.

Hotaru couldn't help but stare at her own chest. "Your fine Hotaru," said Michiru making Hotaru blush red.

"Anyways, Princess in all seriousness," said Setsuna moving next to the Senshi, the other Outers also joining them. "We need to prepare you for the Summit."

"AHHHH! That's right I almost forgot," said Usagi.

"It will be in about three weeks," said Rei.

"We have to make sure your presentable and ready," said Haruka.

"Lesson one, always be humble and mind your manners," said Michiru.

"Even if they don't mind there's," said Hotaru.

"Remember to dress properly," said Ami.

"Try not to klutz," said Rei. "And try not to start a war."

Usagi was getting overwhelmed as she almost fainted in the bath water. "Too much," she said. "Sakura," she called.

"Yea," answered Sakura coming over.

"What is your Hokage like?" asked Usagi.

"Your Hokage name is Hatake Kakashi right?" asked Ami.

"That's right, and as for what he's like, to put it in a few words, brave, smart, kind, and a bit lazy sometimes, but he was my sensei, and taught me many things about being a shinobi," said Sakura.

"Wait Kakashi was your sensei," said Rei.

"Oh, right we never told you that," said Sakura.

(Boy's Side)

"Water's great," said Naruto relaxing.

"Hey Mamoru, is Usagi ready for negotiation?" asked Shikamaru.

"She has a long way to go still, but patience is the key," said Mamoru.

Lee was sitting on a stool washing his hair. Then looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, his teeth sparkled with thumbs up. Sasuke was sitting in the tub, Sai nearby admiring the somewhat peace and quiet.

"Guess we needed this," said Akito relaxing in the tub.

Kyoji was leaning on the edge thing, his face blushing red, "I wonder what Minako looks like?" he wondered his face blushing heavily.

"Kyoji, don't do it," warned Naruto.

"Do what?" asked Kyoji.

"Your thinking about peeping over the wall, and if you do that, I warn you, a woman's wrath is scariest thing in the world, and I might end up becoming collateral damage," said Naruto grimly remembering his times with Jiriaya.

Kyoji was having second thoughts and decided not to try.

As Naruto was leaning against the edge getting ready to get out, he then felt a sudden chill. "Uh, Akito did you activate your chakra?" asked Naruto.

"No why?" asked Akito.

"It's strange, I just felt a chill and a sudden wave of perviness and then it was gone," said Naruto.

"I think the steam getting to you," said Kyoji.

"Yea I better get out," said Naruto. "Man, if pervy sage was here he would be over that wall in a heartbeat," he thought.

(Girl's Side)

Rei started to feel a chill, "Hmm?" she gasped.

"What is it Rei?" asked Makoto.

"I thought I felt a presence for a second there," said Rei. "Maybe I better get out," said Rei getting out of the tub.

A ghostly aspiration was looking at the girl's unknown to them. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Ghost Jiriaya putting two thumbs up.

(Outside of Bathhouse)

Everyone was about to go their separate way for the night. "Akito," called Usagi.

"Yea?" he answered.

"Could you tell me where you buried the children?" asked Usagi.

"We all wish to go," said Ami.

"Sure," answered Akito.

 **Next Day, Unknown Location…**

It was early morning as Sailor Moon stood at a constructed Shrine and many graves of the dead children. With bouquet of flowers she got on one knee and placed them on the shrine. Tuxedo Mask was directly behind her. The Senshi and Shinobi but a few feet away watching. "Carefule Sailor Moon, despite this place being peaceful I still sense angry spirits," thought Mars.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to you," began Sailor Moon. "I should have been more vigilant of what was happening, but I swear on your graves that I won't make the same mistake again. I only ask you now to be at peace. No one is hurting you now," she finished as Tuxedo Mask put a hand on her shoulder giving a nod in approval. Then Sailor Moon felt the air getting heavy for a moment. Mars was getting ready to react but was stopped by Naruto.

"She'll be ok Sailor Mars," said Naruto assuring her.

The air around Sailor Moon felt revengeful, but then is disappeared and became calm. Sailor was crying a little and stood up and then went to her friends. Tuxedo Mask then stepped forward to say some words and placed red roses on the shrine. One by one Senshi and Shinobi went to the shrine to pay their respects and praying for the children to be at peace.

"You did good Sailor Moon," said Naruto.

"Akito, thank you for finding a place for these children," said Moon.

"It's the least we can do for them," said Akito. By the end of the day many flowers were laid upon the shrine.

 **Leaf Mansion, Late Night…**

(Med Room)

Akito pulled up a chair sitting next to the bed of the one called Akira, a survivor under there care still. Having a book in his hand. "And little red riding hood said, what big eyes you have," said Akito reading out loud.

"Well isn't that sweet," said Sakura walking in making Akito flustered.

"Sakura, umm," hiding the fairytale book behind him. "I was just checking on her," said Akito embarrassed.

"No, you should keep going," said Sakura giggling a bit. "But in honesty what you're doing is really sweet."

"It's just I can't help but feel responsible, it was my blood after all," said Akito feeling some guilt.

"Nothing you could've done, Kabuto is to blame here," said Sakura, both stood silently watching over the little girl.

"You think she can hear?" asked Akito.

"Maybe," answered Sakura.

 **Tsukino House…**

Usagi was in her bedroom snoozing away, but then she began to stir a bit.

 **Usagi's Dream…**

Sailor Moon was surrounded by dead children, it was dark. However, this time instead of shaking in fear, she pulled out her Silver Crystal and unleashed its energy cleansing them of their negative emotions. The dark place then brightened into light and appeared was a beautiful green field.

Sailor Moon who saw the anger, hatred, and malice that filled the dead children was now gone. Before her now were them dressed in white with smiles. She and a stare with them and a small tear from her eyes. "Go, rest in peace," said Moon. Then the children grew wings and started to fly towards the sky. There laughs of joy filled the air. Sailor Moon waved them goodbye, ters of joy coming from her blue eyes.

 **Unknown Location…**

(Mendacium's Chamber)

Mendacium was finally down to the last three possible vessels. After thinking with a hand under his chin he dismissed the last two leaving only one. "Hmm, yes, she will be nicely," said Mendacium. Then he looked more intently at the image of a young girl. "Osaka Naru, you will do nicely indeed," said Mendacium deviously.

"Deidara!" he called out. Deidara shunshin in.

"What is it hmph?" asked Deidara.

"I need you to find out more about this young woman, Osaka Naru," said Mendacium.

"Very well," said Deidara happy to get out of the gloomy castle.

"Be sure to keep a low profile," advised Mendacium.

"Right," said Deidara shunshining away.

"Now I shall tell my Emperor the good news," said Mendacium walking away.

* * *

 **Done Done Done**

 **Alright Everyone this story will continue in Silver-Shinobi Alliance Dark Empire. Thanks again for reading and I look forward to all reviews. First Chapter is up.**


End file.
